Simply Business
by Mikazuki Tsuki
Summary: A cold and ruthless businessman? What are the odds he would fall for a simple pet store worker? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Mikazuki Tsuki here with a new story. I saw this challenge on A Single Spark a really long time ago and just had to write something for it. Actually there were two I had to choose between. This or a plot of my own. Depending on the feed back on this first chapter, I will see if I should continue on it or just drop it and keep my full attention on Delightfully Disastrous or drop this and do something else.

**Summary**: A cold and ruthless businessman? What are the odds he would fall for a simple pet store worker.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this anime...nor do I own this plot... This plot belongs to kiltykat

**Simply Business**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter One**

**(TSUKI)**

A raven haired woman with melted chocolate eyes and a thin frame ran up the few steps that led to the some what plain brick dormitory building that she and her roommate resided in.

She immediately pulled out her room keys; seeing as how her room was located on the first floor. A twenty- three year old senior at Motoori Norinaga University, named Kagome Higurashi she was one of the best student at the university.

The dark haired girl stumbled into her dorm, nearly tripping over the dirty discarded laundry that littered the carpeted floor in front of the door. She frowned at the article wondering how it happened to get its current position. Kagome was not a messy person by nature, by any means.

Sheepishly she abruptly realized that she had dropped it that morning rush. You tended to not act yourself when you were in a rush to get to class because of a hanging threat for detention with one more tardy entrance.

Kagome quickly scooped up the flimsy blouse and tossed it in a wicker basket that took residence in the corner of their cheerfully furnished bathroom. Her roommate would have no doubt killed her, just seeing the pale blue article of clothing.

Kagome sighed, Sango Takinama was her closest friend, and dorm room mate though she tended to act more the role of her mother. Sango helped Kagome study, scolded her for waking up so late, or hitting the books to much. She could not help but smile though, because really what would she have done without the girl?

She gave a little laugh at what scenarios came to mind. They ranged from walking into class with her pajamas to waking up three hours late for class. She shook the humorous but truthful thoughts from her head. She had to get to work and despite Kaede's tendency to be lenient, Kagome did not want to take advantage of the woman.

She was like a grandmother to her. She had left her backpack in the backseat of her trunk so she could finish some of her assignments in any spare time she had during work time, so she did not need to put anything away.

Grabbing a change of clothes— which was simply a pair of jeans and a simple tank top seeing as how her workplace was always kept at a comfortable temperature, she ran to the bathroom and the student quickly changed from what she had worn to those morning classes. Kagome threw a bright red vest over her clothes.

The oversized uniform was decorated with two cartoonish puppies as it stated in bubble letters, "Chibi Pets"— Chibi Pets was a popular though relatively small pet store located in the heart of Tokyo, which happened to be her place of employment. Even though they sold more than just puppies they were famous for them.

Kagome had the honor of working there and taking care of some of the pups and knew first hand how much business the little bundles of energy brought to them. This was the reason behind the picking of the store's name.

Merely giving credit where credit was due.

Kagome smiled and slipped on her shoes staring with a wistful expression on her face as she slipped into her shoes. Grabbing a light jacket, for the weather would chill during the night; building a steady reminder that winter would soon come, and flicked off the light on the simple room, she was outside in two minutes flat, but then again, she was not that far from the entrance.

Sango had made sure of that incase of an emergency...

Laughing, Kagome quickly found where she parked and slipped into her car. Against Sango's many protests, she, along with a good half of the school, never locked her car.

Everyone at the campus was beyond trusting and many beyond wealthy so no one bothered with thievery just harmless pranks. It was just like an unspoken rule that no one even cared to waste time in breaking. She started up the car and drove off, quickly. Even though she already knew that the shop would not be to booming since it was only three thirty in the afternoon, she hated to be late to work.

Flicking on the radio, Kagome made her way to the pet shop. She had worked in Chibi Pets' employ for two and a half years and grew to love completely the job. It paid well and was quite the enjoyable job, once you got used to the schedules.

Kagome and Sango, who was her elder in age by mere months, had chimed together to buy an apartment a month prior to their sophomore year at MNU since Motoori Norinaga University, was an hour and half time's drive away, from their homes and being too prominent a school to pass up an acceptance to they had made the long commute every week end to Sango's aunt's house to stay with her until they were old enough to get a place to stay themselves, and then they found their beloved apartment.

Kagome parked her small car in the last available space a few store fronts from her destination. Taking out her backpack from the back seat she slung it on her back. With brisk steps she entered the store, the door making a pleasant though soft chime from a wind chime that hung on the door.

There was only one worker there, a man named Houjo. Everyone made it a point to take breaks during the slow hours of the day so if they had a rush, they would not feel bad about asking to take off.

Who would stay was decided simply by drawing sticks in where the one unlucky person who drew the shortest stick got stuck minding the store.

It seemed as if he had lost...

Houjo looked up to see who had come in and seeing Kagome, waved. His trade mark boyish grin adorned his face. He had a phone to his ear and the under tone of being preoccupied. Taking off her jacket, she returned his dimpled smile before quietly entering the back room to place away her jacket along with her other things.

She heaved a sigh dropping the heavy pack on a couch that had been placed in the plain, white room.

The back room was where the employees kept their things during work hours so as they would not have to worry about missing items and where the extra boxes and packages of pet toys, foods, beds, books and such were kept.

When she came back out she found Houjo looking very worried. He gave a relieved sigh and his fingers ceased worrying the fabrics of his clothing as soon as he saw Kagome.

"Kagome, I hate to ask this, but I have to go meet my advisor for a bit. Do you mind covering for me and checking on the dogs? This is really important and I can't get around to them." Kagome of course agreed to the charming boy, since she had practically known him most of her life seeing as how they had gone to school together for some time.

"Of course, Houjo, go ahead! I'll take care of the little troublemakers," Kagome threw a fond smile at the dogs and Houjo laughed before giving her a friendly hug, "Thanks, Higurashi! You're the best! I'll make it up to you later!"

Houjo went to grab a black bag and his keys before thanking Kagome once again and took his leave.

The puppies needed the most care above all the animals seeing as how Kaede needed to keep them all healthy and exercised, free from fleas or ticks that could cause irritation, keep them from obesity or weight loss. Food amounts and mixtures needed special attention and they had to make sure dental situations were fine.

The works.

You could not just leave the dogs in a case and expect them take care of themselves...

Kagome went to the back room to get the keys for the plastic area the dogs resided in. After changing the water and fixing a few things, adding more food to the dishes, she gave her attention to the yipping pups. She stroked a small furry white puppy's ear hearing a small but contented yip as its wet nose nuzzled her hand.

The pup looked up at her with huge black eyes, which seemed to beg for attention. The bright sun leaking into the store left streaks of gold in its fur.

Kagome cradled the pup in her arms, its small body warm and soft, as she rubbed the dog's stomach.

This particular pup had been there the longest, and was still looking for a home. But in Kagome, opinion, she was the sweetest of the bunch. To her it was a wonder how the poor thing had not been bought and given a good, lasting home.

Kagome in all honestly had taken the job part time at Chibi Pets just help pay the cost of her books for college, but now she loved it and could not imagine herself in a position any where else. It was the perfect job and had a very decent pay. Going to the store was now etched in the daily rote of life.

She put the young dog back on its bed. The shop was empty save for her and the animals. The manager, an elder woman by the name of Kaede, had left for a bit to run some errands for the store in she read the note Kaede had left correctly.

It had also stated that cleaning supplies were low and in a pet store that was not a good thing.

Kagome laughed thinking back to the many spills the store had from careless employees or running wild pets. She would end up cleaning it up half the times with co workers, but it gave her a laugh, just thinking of them.

There were other workers there, fifteen in total on her same shift, but they had gone out for a late lunch break or were off on a personal day. Kagome had one the later shift that began as soon as she got out of class and so she would usually take her lunch after a couple of hours or so, but she did not mind running the store herself for a bit when the store was running slow, customer wise.

Many people who worked there were mostly students since the hours in the pet store were extremely flexible and many lived by themselves in apartments by the colleges and had to pay their own rent. Others happened to live in dorms, like Kagome, but either way there were almost the same expenses to be made.

Kagome looked at a clock positioned by the front counter and sat behind the register, after she had made sure that all the animals were set with fresh food and clean water.

Kagome put her head down on the cool cashier's counter top. She was so exhausted...Her eye lids drooped a bit.

Classes were starting to take their toll again now that their summer vacation was over. She had yet to get used to the waking up early and rushing to next to college for hours on end of studies, since it had not even been two weeks. "They should make it more than two months..." She moaned against the table top, "Or at least start school at ten."

The senior stayed that way for a few minutes and almost dozed off.

She would have in fact if not a customer entered. Kagome's head shot up as a sharp bell ring sounded at the front door. The sound echoed through out the front room along with the chatter of the birds and squeaks of ferrets.

It was a small girl no more than the age of ten. Kagome was struck with recognition. She did not know the girl's name; all she knew was that every day at around that time, she would be walk in to the store.

Kagome watched as the girl from her spot, her lopsided half ponytail bobbing along. The young girl was still clad in her school uniform meaning she probably came straight from their. She gingerly walked towards the area where the puppies were.

The girl did that every day. She would shyly creep over to the windows where the puppies were. This had been going on for about three weeks.

Kagome stood up, feeling inclined to talk to the young girl. 'Customers are costumers no matter the age, she mused.' She put on her most friendly smile, not wanting to scare the young girl.

"Hi there," Kagome kneeled to the girl's level as she greeted her softly, "Need any help?"

The girl shook her head vigorously, but continued to stand looking wistfully at the excited dogs scratching against the screen trying to get to their visitor.

Kagome gave her a genuine smile, finding the shy behavior adorable, "What's your name, kiddo? Mine is Kagome."

The girl looked down at her feet, shuffling them slightly, "My name is Rin." Kagome smiled, "That's a pretty name Rin!" Kagome followed her gaze to the pups, "Would you like to buy one of the puppies?"

Rin blushed a light pink while nodding a yes to the question that followed Kagome's compliment. Unconsciously, she bit her bottom lip— a nervous gesture as she gazed longingly at the dog that Kagome had been cuddling earlier.

Kagome reached in and picked up the puppy, "This is the sweetest pup, you'll ever find, Rin," she giggled softly as she knelt again.

Rin clasped her hands together, "Really?" Her shy mask had been lifted for only that moment before she returned suddenly to her previous uncertainty, "But... Papa Sesshoumaru won't let me get a puppy."

She looked down, "Papa Sesshoumaru said that they are too much trouble."

Kagome pushed back her thick bangs the raven strands had decided to fall in her eyes, "I'm certain if he sees her he'll let you get her. She is really gentle, no lie. Here," she put the puppy in her hands, "Take her home and see what your father thinks."

Rin's eyes widened, and Kagome smiled, "We just need to fill out a few forms and you'll have temporary custody. I'll take care of all the costs and such, for now and if you father decides that you can keep her, then come back here to finish filling out the forms."

She went over everything she said making sure she had said it all correctly. Kagome shrugged, 'That sounds right...' Kaede gave her permission for the employees to give customers that option, but all customers had to sign some policy, but Kagome would take full responsibility for Rin in this case.

Rin smiled brightly, "Will Kagome-sama really let me take the puppy home?"

Kagome joked, "Only if you call me Kagome." Rin smiled brightly as the small pup was placed in her tiny but welcoming arms.

Placing a hand on the small girl's back, Kagome led her to the front desk and got out a form, Kagome signed a few things on it before asking, "Can I have your full name please, Rin?"

"Rin's name is Rin Taisho."

Kagome smiled, "And where do you live?"

"516 Hanamidoki Boulevard."

Kagome's thin eye brows raised in surprise. From what she heard, that was a really nice area. She paused before continuing her questions, "Do you know your phone number or you dad's number?"

Rin licked her lips in thought and asked for a piece of paper. Once she got a leaf of paper from one of Kagome's notebook, she wrote down uncertainly two numbers in a childish though relatively neat hand.

Pointing to the first one, she said, "Papa Sesshoumaru's phone number." And to the bottom one, she said, "The phone number for home."

Kagome smiled at the girl, "Thanks, that's all I need. You're a really smart girl, Rin."

Rin blushed shyly, not used to such compliments, and absent-mindedly rubbed the ears of the pup she held, the small animal falling asleep at the touch.

"Okay, dear, I believe that you two are all set."

The front door opened and a brown haired woman walked in and breathless from running, huffed "Hey Kagome," she waved a bit.

Kagome smiled. Another, of her co worker, Koharu was known environmentalist and so hated the use of cars. Public transportation was what she usually used for long distance, otherwise she walked.

Returning the younger girl's greeting, she replied, "Hi, Koharu. I have to step out for a second okay? I'll be right back."

Koharu waved her off still trying to catch her breath. Kagome told Rin to hold on for a second and went into the back room. She returned with her keys and a box of things for the dog, "Rin, why don't I drive you home. I'd hate for you to have to walk home by yourself."

Rin seemed to hesitate before nodding. Kagome smiled, "Come on."

The two walked down the sidewalk past a few different stores, before they reached Kagome's small convertible.

Within ten minutes, with Rin's help with directions, Kagome dropped the girl home. Rumors had lived up to what they said. The neighborhood was incredibly nice. Kagome glanced at Rin. 'Her family must be wealthy.'

Coming out from her thoughts, she parked and helped Rin bring everything to a large front porch, the small girl claiming that she always waited outside the house for her father to come home if he was late.

Kagome bit her bottom lip afraid to leave the girl, but she insisted that her father would be home any minute.

"If you say so Rin. Bye, honey."

Rin nodded happily, and ran over and hugged her, "Thank you Kagome!"

Kagome was touched as she returned the hug. A lot of good came out of this, despite the fact that Kaede would have to have ducted at least a month's pay for the little dog's supplies and the pup itself, but it was truly worth it.

Before she left however, she asked, "Before I forget, I really want to know. What are you going to name her?"

Rin seemed to think on it for a bit before she smiled showing off her missing front tooth, "Rin will name her, Kagome."

Laughing, the older woman grinned, "See you later Rin-chan, take good care of Kagome!"

The puppy barked happily from the porch as if saying its own good bye and wagged her tail as Rin hugged the small creature, waving with one free hand.

Kagome smiled brightly as she drove off, happy to know, that 'Kagome' would now have a loving home.

**(TSUKI)**

A silver haired man with deep honey colored eyes growled in annoyance. If he had to endure any more of these meeting from hell, he would surely consider hanging himself with his tie.

He rubbed his temples to ward off the deep throbbing that was fogging his usually sharp mind.

'This damned meeting should have ended thirty minutes ago.' This irritated him further. He needed to get home to Rin.

Suddenly the man stood, "This meeting has extended its time. I am leaving."

A man with graying hair gaped, "But Sesshoumaru! We have yet to decide upon anything. You can't leave!"

Sesshoumaru glared, "And who are you to tell this Sesshoumaru, what I can or cannot do?"

The old man fumbled with his words and bowed his head, "I-I did not m-mean any offense Mr. Taisho-sama! Please excuse such brashness on my part! It will not happen again."

His apologetic gravelling met only a cold expression and a chilling exit. The man held his heart, "I think I just lost ten years off my life..."

Sesshoumaru scowled. He had no time for this.

He needed to get home to Rin. He had been late almost every day for the past month due to these pointless 'meetings' with CEO's and board heads to see how they could make more efficient their products.

He snorted. His company, Taisho Tech was one of the most prominent technology companies in the business. It dealt with computers and appliance Sesshoumaru's young age he ran his company with a cool, calm, and collected stature and with all ruthlessness making it one of the best corporations in Tokyo.

And yet it took a month to make things more efficient?

'Such incompetence.'

It would seem that he would have to fire a few people starting with a certain CEO...

**(TSUKI)**

Sesshoumaru drove home, his scowl stuck firmly in place. It was going on five and Rin was bound to be hungry- though she would not say so. It was rare to hear her complain.

She was selfless... if that was the word. Many times she would put herself last and others first or go out of her way to do something for another person. To Sesshoumaru, it was strange to see that.

He would have hired a nanny, but time seemed to disagree with him, and he could not find any open spot to hold any interviews. He trusted few with the taking care of his daughter and so interviews would be heavily drilling.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples.

Well, at least the day could not get any worse...

**(TSUKI)**

**A.N.** I just loved this challenge. There are little restrictions and so much that could happen. I've had this chapter done for possibly a month or so. I just have not had the time to post it. How will our favorite over worked and pissy, taiyoukai Sesshoumaru deal with the fact that he now has a dog? Tell me what you think, and I'll see if I should continue on with it. Motoori Norinaga University—Motoori Norinaga is a Japanese scholar so I decided to use his name for a college. The end result: MNU


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**. Mikazuki Tsuki here with Chapter Two of Simply Business! Wow thank you for such great reviews and comments. I will no doubt keep up with this story. Sorry about the lateness. I wanted to get this out last week but - Sigh- I am all Bio-ed out! Crime scene analysis and dissections (that were so conveniently located before lunch) left and right.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime.

**Summary:** A cold and ruthless businessman? What are the odds he would fall for a simple pet store worker?

(Just a heads up) TSUKI will be my spacers and Sesshoumaru will be a human in this fiction. It works out better.

**(TSUKI)**

**Simply Business**

**(TSUKI)**

**Chapter Two**

**(TSUKI)**

Sesshoumaru parked neatly into his driveway. The throbbing headache from earlier still alive and well. Running a business really took its toll, but when you add dozens of calls and notes left by petty woman...It was truly maddening. But young, rich, and undoubtedly very good looking made Sesshoumaru basically every woman's dream.

If they also dreamed of a man wrapped up in a cold, indifferent shell.

Sesshoumaru was graced with natural platinum blond hair that flowed in silk like strands to his ankles. On possibly anyone else it could possibly be thought freakish, but on Sesshoumaru, it would be sin if anything else adorned his scalp. Each strand even seemed to beg and call out to be touched, but steeled, though striking amber eyes promised imminent death if you even considered it. A perfectly chiseled body of someone who knew a very good gym and a flawless face and smooth, though cool voice, he was the epitome of a Killing Perfection, ruthless and without a doubt, a looker.

Grabbing his briefcase and removing his keys from the ignition he got out of the car, with more grace than anyone could have ever thought could be performed with that action.

He was fully expecting to see his daughter staring out into the diminishing sun or doing her homework or even playing around with one of the kids from the near by orphanage, as she waited patiently for him as what he had been accustomed to.

What he was _not_ expecting was the yipping dog that bounded on him, knocking him not so gently to the ground.

Tackling flying dogs— the best way to be greeted from a long day of work.

Nope, this day definitely had not gotten worse, no way, no how... Please note the heavy sarcasm.

He heard a gasp from Rin and the small girl rush to pull the dog off the business man. "Papa Sesshoumaru! I'm so sorry!"

The small girl looked worriedly at her father figure who sat up rigidly, sparks of anger seemingly bursting from his every pore as the dog sat happily in his lap. His face however displayed none of the rage boiling under his skin.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his Armani suit that was covered in small marks from the pup's small clawed paws. He closed his eyes, "Rin."

"Yes, Papa Sesshoumaru?"

"Tell me where you found this dog."

His voice was the not embodiment of the biting anger he felt, but cold indifference. Rin looked down at her shoes. Her voice was uneasy, "Rin did not find the puppy."

His first thought was relief. At least it had not been a stray, so there was no chance of anything infecting his daughter. Then he frowned in thought going over what the child had said.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru softened his gaze, and calmed down somewhat. He knew that Rin would always revert to the third person whenever she became nervous. It was a habit she never did break but it always helped him to recognize her apprehension. Rin bent down to pet the whimpering dog and Sesshoumaru tried a new reproach.

"Then how did you come in possession of it?"

Rin bit her bottom lip, "Kagome-chan gave me Kagome."

Sesshoumaru still felt as if he was missing something for he was utterly confused. And he hated confusion of any kind.

"Explain."

Rin lowered her eyes from his. She was not afraid of Sesshoumaru per se, but she did fear what would or could happen to Kagome or the puppy she had given her. Rin could not however ignore a question asked. She murmured quickly, "Rin stopped by the pet store and the nice lady gave me a puppy."

Sesshoumaru stood, "I see. Where is this pet store?"

Rin continued to gaze nervously at the ground as she gave him directions to the store.

He just could not punish the girl. Some may say that he spoiled her, but he felt she deserved it. And since he could not punish her, the worker who had given her the dog would just have to do... Not that he minded that.

He handed Rin a key to the house and took the whimpering pup in his arms, "I need to have a word with this Kagome." He stressed the name with a frown. Sesshoumaru looked back at Rin, "You are to go inside and finish your homework in your room. There is something for you to eat in the fridge."

Rin nodded sadly turning to do as her father figure had said, "Yes, Papa Sesshoumaru."

A malicious glint entered his eyes as he got into his car, a determined tilt to his lips as he sped off.

**(TSUKI)**

Windows down, a car sped in a rushed manner from the neighborhood that she had previously been in. Raven hair whipping about, Kagome grinned as she pulled up into a spot closer to Chibi Pets than the one she had been in just twenty minutes ago. "That was lucky! Usually it's so hard to find a parking spot."

Getting out of the car, she stretched her limbs, a goofy smile in place. She looked up at the sky, her smile dissipating, and groaned "Perfect day to choose to rain! I don't have an umbrella or anything..." It was not that she hated the rain, it was quite the opposite, but she did not like getting caught in the rain unprepared. 'I have a jacket, but that is not enough to ward off too much.'

The sky had decided to darken and no doubt there would be a heavy down pour in maybe a matter of minutes.

"That, or some one up there is just really, really pissed." She gave a small laugh before running off to Chibi Pets.

Hojou would seriously kill her if she did not get back before he did.

Well... not really but she still had to get back to the front station. Koharu was not very good with using the register.

She shuddered remembering how Koharu tried to get change simply for a dollar only to have the register all but blow up.

Picking up her steps even more, she made it into the store in record time. She gave a sigh of relief when she noted that everything was in perfect order.

'I guess nothing can put a damper of this day.'

Her grin was bright enough to light the whole store...

Kohaku smiled taking notice of the cheerful girl, "Why so happy Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shook her head still simpering brightly, "No reason, Koharu." The girl gave her a dramatic sigh, "Oh come on, spill! Did Houjo finally ask you out?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but before she could respond, a hunched over old woman who had obviously seen better days with graying hair and wrinkled skin, and an eye patch, entered the shop. She was holding three bags of cleaning supplies. The two girls went over to help the old woman, greeting her in the process. "Kaede- sama! Glad your back."

Koharu smiled and said softly, becoming quite shy at the sight of her employer, and politely said, "It's been incredibly quiet without you or the other workers."

Koharu was shy by nature unless she got to know the person and despite her long employ at Chibi Pets, she was still warming up to her boss. Kagome however went to school with the girl.

Kaede returned the warm greetings and led the three to the back room, "Yes, it seems to be a very slow day. Must be the rain, not many like to go out when it is about to pour."

The woman began unpacking her purchases before continuing, "You girls can probably take the day off and I'll see you both tomorrow. I will dismiss the others when they come in from their break. With the rain, I am sure it would not hurt business to close up early."

Koharu gave the woman a shy, though grateful bow and collected her things. With a last wave she left.

Kagome gave the old woman a hug, "Thank you Kaede-sama. And before I forget, one of the puppies is now with the Taisho family to see if they will want to keep her. I filled out the special forms and signed in my name because there was no parent present. You can take the money from my pay," she gave a grin.

Kaede smiled, "Alright, I will take care of it. Now off with you. I'm sure you have much more important things to do, such as calling your brother for one..."she said pointedly giving a sad smile, "I'm sure he and you mother have been worried about you over- stressing yourself."

Kagome blushed. She was a known crammer, and so there were some times when she just lost her self in her work. Her family was bound to be worried, and maybe right so. With a small smile, she agreed, "Okay, Kaede-sama, I'll make sure to do that."

She grabbed her bag and jacket, when suddenly a crack of thunder sounded in the background, she groaned at the immediate sound of pounding rain, "Bye Kaede-sama!"

Kaede called out, "Good bye, Kagome, drive safe!"

With her jacket over her head and her bag on her back she ran into the freezing down pour, with a loud squeal. The wind whipping about harshly, flung off her jacket.

Muttering a curse under her breath, she chased after it, becoming soaked to the bone in the process. She did not see the light material fall in front of a tall man.

Wiping her hair angrily out of her face, she blinked as suddenly the object of her desire was placed in her face.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion as she gently took it. "Thanks," she looked up to see cold amber eyes. 'He looks so familiar...'

Where had she seen those eyes before?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a whimper. "What...?"

A dog?

She looked down and saw, a soaked to the bone pup in the man's arms, "Are you crazy!"

She was no hard core animal activist, but this was terrible.

The man only stared blankly at her, and Kagome angrily pulled off her backpack. Digging through it, she pulled out a blanket, and gently took the dog from him and wrapped the shivering animal in the hideous bright pink and orange fabric.

She blushed, 'Please don't ask why I have the blanket,' she repeated like a mantra then remembering her anger, she glared at him, "What are you thinking! The poor thing could catch a cold!"

Sesshoumaru retook the dog irritably, "I do not have time for this, woman."

Kagome looked up at the darkening sky, and wiping water off her face said firmly, onc4e again taking the dog carefully in her possession. "Well, now, you do."

Sesshoumaru growled, as the seemingly insane girl dragged him to her car. When he just stood outside the car after she unlocked it, she yelled over to him "You two are going home and that dog is getting warm. I'm sure wherever you are going will not want a pneumonic pup on hand."

Sesshoumaru glared at the woman and the dog, but she did have a point. He glanced at the bright red vest that came into view, 'Chibi Pets?' he mused getting in the car. She would undoubtedly know more about dogs than he, and their store, as she said, would not want to take back a deathly sick pup. And as he glanced into the pet store, and noticed it was completely empty, decided the girl he wanted would not be in there either.

He did not know how right he was.

A sopping bundle of gaudy fabric was placed in his arms and the heat was blasted, half for the sake of the two soaked to the bone pair and half for the shivering pup, stirred him from his thoughts.

The man gave her a cold look, and she just smiled innocently, "I'm the driver, you're the passenger with no responsibilities what so ever. Who's better suited to hold an animal?"

He sniffed disdainfully, "I'm beginning to think that you are incredibly insane." Kagome gave an angry grunt and pulled out of the parking space, muttering, "I know _you_ are incredibly mean."

"What was that?"

"I said, Since I don't know where you live, can I have directions?"

Deciding to ignore her earlier comment at the shivering of the dog, and he simply gave her a shortcut to his home the two reached the house with in record time.

Kagome vaguely thought that the house looked familiar, but it was hard to tell with the sudden blanket of dark and the whirl of mist and heavy pouring down of rain.

Quickly redoing her stringy hair into a sloppy pony tail, it having fallen out, she took the puppy and ran to the hooded porch, while with an incredulous huff saw the man that now could be safely labeled a prick, taking his sweet time.

When they finally got inside, he led the two into the living room. Kagome gently checked out the dog. "Can you get her some towels, please?" and noting a fireplace with fresh wood she went at the task of making a fire.

The man soon returned, in a new set of clothes, less formal this time with a black polo and a simple pair of pants. He held a bundle of towels along with a pair of slacks and a pajama top. At her curious look he just tossed the clothes at her, "Here. There's a bathroom upstairs you can change in."

As Kagome took them she was able to finally get a good look at him. Her breath caught in her throat.

He was gorgeous.

Amber eyes that were intensified by the glow of the fireplace, a perfectly angled face, and silk like platinum blond hair but most importantly she got a look at his smirk. With a dark blush on her cheeks as she took the garments with a soft 'thank you'.

She returned moments later to find a 'goldening' puppy by the fire. The dog looked very familiar.

'Kagome?' Was the pup the Rin-chan's?

Pushing up the large shirt that kept falling off her shoulder, she held her wet work vest, top, and bottom in her arms. Luckily her undergarments had remained dry.

"Is there anywhere I can put these to dry?"

The man looked up at her entrance, "Are you so trusting that you could go home with a man you don't even know just to tend to their dog?"

His tone sounded mocking and Kagome blushed feeling suddenly uneasy, "Well n-no. I just- well she looked so familiar..." she pointed toward the Kagome, "And I don't think any bad person would bother to keep a dog."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Yet you still don't bother to get my name and will go on the fact that I have a dog as a safe thing?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sat next to the sleeping dog, "Well then, what's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes lighted with recognition. "Are you by any chance, Rin-chan's father?"

Sesshoumaru's widened a bit wondering how she knew him. They narrowed as he frowned having quickly pieced things together, "You are Kagome."

The girl blinked, "Yes, how'd you know?" At the glare of the man in front of her, she had a very bad feeling that she had done something wrong...

**(TSUKI)**

**A.N**. Poor Kagome! Trapped in a room with the ever ruthless Sesshoumaru. It took him a while though to find out it was Kagome lol and next chapter we see the fireworks. Thanks again for the boat load of reviews! I never expected this to do so well. Also as my Delightfully Disastrous reviewers know, I do reviewer responses, but I have not been feeling too well and so they will be posted next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Please Note: This is an A Single Spark Challenge answer. The Challenge was issued by kiltykat: The basic "Rin sees dog, Rin wants dog, Kagome sees Rin, Kagome learns Dad's a stiff, Let's take dog home for a trial, Dad comes home, He's a business man, He gets mad when he sees dog, Kagome's in for a lot of trouble," idea is thanks to her, and I take off from there. I just want to made sure credit is given where credit is due lol. So thanks for R and R- ing!

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime and half of this plot...

Summary: A cold and ruthless businessman? What are the odds he would fall for a simple pet store worker?

Rating- PG-13

Simply Business

Chapter Three

Kagome found her self looking uncertainly into the amber eyes of a very enraged father, "Um..." She cleared her throat nervously and tried to think of what she could have done to make him practical seethe with rage. She found nothing.

"Is something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru encircled her, his flashing amber eyes never once leaving the form of the girl sitting timidly next to the sleeping puppy. "Yes, something is very wrong." He stopped for a moment, and his voice became sharp and frigid, "I have a dog."

Kagome blinked cocking her head to the side, "I'm sorry but I don't see how that is much of a problem. Well I guess if Kagome was sick," she trailed off slowly, "That _would_ be bad, but she isn't is she?" She cast worried eyes to Kagome who was resting and breathing easy. She frowned, "As far as I can tell, Kagome is complexly fine. What's the problem?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Do not play dumb with me- it will not get you anywhere." Kagome made an exasperated noise, "I'm not playing dumb. I am _being _clueless! Can you please fill me in on what you are talking about?"

Sesshoumaru lips turned downward with spite, "I believe you were the one who pushed my daughter into bringing home this horrible mutt?" His eyes shifted their chilling gaze at the pup who then whimpered softly as if she knew what had been said, before it returned and rested on Kagome's blazing milk chocolate eyes.

The raven haired woman suddenly found her voice. Where did he come off calling the dear dog a mutt? 'Kagome' was one of the best pups she had ever had the pleasure of seeing and caring to.

Hell she would have bought her had the dormitories dropped their darned, 'no pets' rule. And hey! She did not such thing to force Rin to get the dog. It was a trial thing to see if they wanted the pup. Apparently they didn't –well at least _he_ did not. "Look buddy," she rose to her full length, not caring if he was about a foot and a couple of inches taller than her.

He was what though? Thirty? He was supposed to be that tall. She was by no means _short_ she cringed at the word. Kagome unconsciously pushed herself up to stand on the tips off her toes. She jammed her pointer finger into his chest as she continued her ranting speech and met his glare.

"I'll have you know your accusations are totally off base! Kagome is no mutt! ...And I did not push Rin-chan into getting the dog," she added with a frown. "It's not even permanent either so don't get your panties in a bunch."

Kagome winced. By now she could actually feel the waves of anger washing off him. "I didn't mean to say that." She rubbed her forehead with a groan.

She could never hold her tongue. Especially when mad. There were times when she just lost it and said the most inappropriate things— this was an exemplary instance. She groaned, 'Just open mouth... then insert foot.' She smacked her forehead, continuously, "Kagome! Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

She took a cautious peek at Sesshoumaru, and gave a nervous chuckle. "You know you might as well close your eyes, they're so narrowed..."

Kagome cleared her throat, cursing her tongue, "I mean... stop glaring at me!" She prayed he did not happen to catch her slipping words. She could not help it. Kagome let out another nervous laugh.

Sesshoumaru was by no means amused. He continued to stare her down, steel covered his every word. "Do you know who I am? If you do not stop your little 'bouts of intelligence' I will make it so you will never be able to get a job, and if you do manage to- it won't be for long."

Kagome paled at that. She needed the money. College books were not cheap and she was by no means wealthy. She had spent over five pay checks just to get them and plus there was the matter of her and Sango's weekly expenses.

'He's bluffing.' He had to be. That fear turned to rage, "How dare you make those idle threats? I'll admit though, I _don't_ know who you are." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and asked with clipped tones. "So who are you, Mr. High and Mighty?"

Sesshoumaru stopped encircling the girl and instead bared his teeth and said with a hearable harsh gloat, "You are truly as idiotic as you claim. I am the owner of Taisho Tech."

Kagome paled. She had just dug her grave. Well she did not know _exactly_ what Taisho Tech was, but it _sounded_ big... Her lack of knowledge was beside the point, though. She was dealing with a business man and from the looks of him- he carried out his threats.

"Well it's not like you can doing anything." Her voice sounded uncertain to even her, as she ignored logic. She might as well have added a 'Right?' to the end of that sentence for it sounded more questioning than stating. However, Kagome would not give the jerk the satisfaction of seeing her lost composure ...again. She kept her back straight and lifted her chin in defiance.

"You can't do anything." She repeated, with a confidence she did not feel, "I'll just take Kagome back, okay? I paid for the pup so it's no cost to you. Just let this drop."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Kagome wet her dry lips willing her stomach to stop churning at the tone of his voice. 'He's sadistic in addition to being a jerk? Wow this guy's a keeper.' Kagome mentally rolled her eyes as she licked her lips again, "There's fun in the satisfaction that comes when you realize, "Hey! I didn't create a college dropout."

"I'm sure there would be more benefit than harm should you be forced to drop out." A shrill ringing sounded in the room, and whatever else that would have no doubt been a scathing remark, never came but instead a command of, "Stay where you are, I am by no means done with you," took its place.

Kagome's eyes grew with disbelief, saying a silent prayer of thanks that she had decided to drive, and that the phone chose then to ring, as she bolted for the foyer. He had to be mental if he expected her to stay! He looked ready to kill her and she had no death wish just yet. Plus her ego was not fairing too well.

She was thankful for her lack of footwear for it allowed her to silently –if you don't count the small end table she managed to tip over- make her way to the front door and throw it open. She pounded down the steps with a speed she never knew she possessed and ran to her car.

Quickly she inserted her car key into the lock with a slightly shaking hand and yanked the door open. Kagome slid into the seat and with hurried movements and soon had the car started.

Her car sped down the slick streets. She ignored the feel of the oversized men's shirt she wore being splattered with rain and slightly damp. Or how her pants were falling off her butt from their size and matching the shirt's condition. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you what ever deity that made that phone decide to ring."

Her heart kept a racing beat until she was safely a good distance from Sesshoumaru. She made her way to her dorms. She was exhausted and cold and wet and she still had not finished all of her homework...

She groaned, "Can today get any worse?"

(TSUKI)

Sango combed out her long hair, the strands long and silky as they cascaded down in waves after being combed through. She had just come from the shower. A day of work and school always made her feel grimy. Sango leaned over to unplug the hair dry. She wrapped the cord up and set it back in its previous place in the bathroom. Sango was athletic and tall- and held the desirable title of captain of the volleyball team. She, like her long time roommate and friend, Kagome, also held up enviable grades.

Speaking of Kagome, Sango sighed. "It's pouring so hard. I hope she's alright. Kaede should have closed up because of the rain already. It started this bombardment over an hour ago."

She bit her bottom lip and put down her comb. Sango was very protective of her friend, even though she knew the girl could hold her own if need be- she still worried. The tall woman sighed, "I wish she could have at least called or something. She knows how I worry."

To ease her worrying mind, she began to clean up here and there. She had finished her homework long ago so that distraction was lost to her, unless she wanted to go ahead in her lessons, but she did not need so much a distraction to resort to _that_.

She let out a giggle that turned to full out laughs. She hated doing her homework though everyone else around campus thought otherwise. Her tinkling laughter drowned out the sound of the door opening.

"Having a party without me, Sango?" came a wry voice at the door.

The previously mentioned brunette whirled around with a smiled, "Kagome-chan!" She raised a delicate brow, "What on earth are you wearing?"

Kagome realized she must have been some site, she was falling out of her drenched clothes, and her hair, she gave a small sigh, was not something she felt up to untangling. "It's a very long story, but if you could make some tea while I change and shower and order something, I'd be happy to tell you while we eat."

Sango nodded, "But hurry into the shower before you catch a cold, and I'll have everything ready by the time you come out. And I expect a full story!" she called out as Kagome went into her room for bathing supplies. She picked up the dorm phone and pressed a button. She smiled as the familiar, "Hello this Panda Palace how can we help you?" was uttered.

Fast food was a college student's best friend, or at least theirs. She had Panda Palace- a Chinese restaurant, Pizza parlors, Italian and Japanese places, bakeries- everything on speed dial.

Whenever they had a long day and it was just plain hell, they were dead tired to cook, or just _because_, they would mutually agree to order out.

So by the time Kagome stepped out, her raven hair wrapped expertly in a fluffy blue towel, and had pulled on a robe over her pajamas, the food had arrived and was being set on their coffee table in the center of the 'living' room. Soothing and comfortably warm tea was set beside the take out.

Sango took out a pair of chopsticks and dug into a small carton of shrimp lo mein, "Now spill." Kagome took a sip of tea with a contented sigh, she took a second to put some noodles in her watering mouth. "Well see I was at Chibi Pets when this girl named Rin came in," she began telling the story. It took about ten minutes to get through the whole thing.

"And thankfully the phone started to ring and he said, "Don't move, I'm by no means done with you" she mimicked his cold deep tone, causing Sango to giggle, "He left and I bolted and here I am."

Sango laughed herself breathless, "Only you Kagome-chan." Kagome pouted and popped a bit of brocilli in her mouth, "It's not funny! And he still has my clothes." She groaned, "And he knows where I work... Do you think Kaede-sama will let me take sick day tomorrow?"

(TSUKI)

If you so happened to be with in a five mile radius of the MNU dormitory building at two-forty five the next afternoon, you would have heard vivid cursing and shouts of, "How could I have use all my sick days!"

Then she remembered, the bad case of the flu she had gotten earlier on. "Why me?" Kagome banged her head against the wall above the phone, "Damn you influenza! Damn you to hell."

So she had to go to work? It was a public place. In the open public! Sesshoumaru- I'm a business man hear roar- Taisho couldn't mar his public image if he was as great as he made himself out to be. She took in a deep breath. "He will not be in that store. He probably even forgot."

Kagome tied her hair quickly in a bun and straightened her deep salmon pink shirt and baggy brown pants, as she stepped out and locked her car, her backpack in tow. And if Sesshoumaru did show, she would be in the back room counting supplies. It was her week to take maintenance and for once, she was happy to.

She grinned, "Take that, Taisho." With a triumphant grin she walked into her place of employment and immediately went to the back room, not really taking note to the handful of people who happened to be in there. She paid them no mind and went to get a replacement work vest. It would seem she had left that too at Sesshoumaru's home.

She waved to one of her visible co-workers, "Hey Reika!" The auburn haired woman looked to see who called her name. When she saw that it was Kagome, she smiled, "Hi, Kagome. How are you?" Kagome returned the smile half heartedly, "Good I suppose, you?"

"I'm doing fine. By the way, Kaede reassigned you to work the counter while I take down the supplies." Kagome paled, and laughed nervously, "You sure about that?" She prayed that there was some mistake.

Her stomach sank when Reika nodded and said, "Yes, why?" Kagome shook her head and ran into the back room, squeaking, "No reason!" Reika smiled softly shaking her head.

"That girl..." She was about to return to her work when she was approached by a pristine haired man with amber eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at the beautiful man. She smiled engagingly. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Excuse me. I'm here about one of your employees. A certain Kagome, I believe." Reika smiled at the silver haired man, "Kagome? She's in the back room. May I ask why you need to see her?" The man smiled composedly, "She's a friend that I found out was in the area. I am on a business trip and I stopped by to pay her a quick visit and maybe ask her out to lunch to catch up?"

Reika gushed at how charming he was, "Well since you came such a long way I'm sure Harii would not mind covering for her. He loves working the counter." Reika smiled brightly and called Kagome out, and missed the victorious smirk that graced the silver haired man's features.

Kagome came out scowling slightly, "Yes Reika?" She froze when she saw the person behind her, "Sesshoumaru!"

Reika grinned and whispered to Sesshoumaru, "She must be so happy to see you." She winked at Kagome who stood mouth agape, "Have fun!"

Kagome did not answer. She just stood gawking at Sesshoumaru, whom took advantage of her confusion to give a small smile to Reika for appearances sake and pulled Kagome out of the store. It wasn't until he had placed her in his car that she realized who she was with, "Sesshoumaru! What the hell?"

His cold attitude returned, "It would do you well to be silent, girl."

Kagome fumed, "I will not! You're kidnapping me!" Sesshoumaru snorted, "I merely took advantage of the situation. There was no 'kidnapping'."

"Whatever! I'm not here willingly so it is. What do you want with me? I want to know what to tell the police."

"I have a simple proposition; one that I am certain you will not refuse."

Kagome snorted, and Sesshoumaru cringed at how un-lady like she was. "We'll see about that." She turned to look out of the window at the passing scenery. She could not help but feeling disgusted at herself for how easily she was giving into him. It was probably because Rin was his daughter.

She sighed, 'I wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case.'

Sesshoumaru drove to a simple not to mention quiet and quaint restaurant a slight distance from the pet shop. He parked and slid out of the driver's seat and gave an expectant glance at Kagome. Once she was out of the door, he picked out a small bag and locked the sleek convertible.

Kagome crossed her arms, and just followed behind Sesshoumaru as he brushed past her, and into the restaurant. It had more western appeal than it did Japanese and had an outside seating area. Large windows allowed viewing into the restaurant, and the people eating and laughing happily inside.

Pots of flowers and bushes added a cozy air, and Kagome was surprised she had not noticed the place before. She had prided herself on knowing any place that made food. She pouted and muttered. "Mr. Always Has to Prove Me Wrong."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look as they were approached by a tuxedo wearing maître d' who was bustling about checking for reservations and seating couples and groups. He was the head waiter and greeter. Everyone once and awhile he would return to a podium in the foyer to check names and order around waiters. Once told a name he seated the pair outside on request and gave them menus.

Kagome was flushed red with anger, "So you knew I'd come with you, huh?" She could not believe he had made reservations before hand. How conceited. 'The arrogant jerk!'

Sesshoumaru shrugged and picked up a menu to glance at, "Willing or not, yes." Kagome shook her head incredulously with a frown marring her normally cheery features, "What do you want from me?"

Sesshoumaru did not look up at her, "Shouldn't you be looking for something to order?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and skimmed the menu, finding some appetizing sounding meals. 'Well since _you are_ paying.' She grinned behind her menu.

A waiter came shortly to take their orders. Sesshoumaru handed his menu back, "Green Tea, and today's special."

Kagome smirked, voicing her previous thoughts, "Well since the business man over there _is_ paying, I'll take the pastrami sandwich, two orders of shrimp tempura to go, a glass of raspberry lemonade, two orders of garlic bread to go, and two orders of your most expensive whatever to go..."

She smiled coolly at Sesshoumaru as she handed over the menu. Sesshoumaru said nothing but frowned. The waiter slunk away quickly from the two as quickly as possible. The tension was sparking thickly between the two.

Kagome put on an innocent face, "What? I'm in college. Do really think I have time to cook? My roommate is working over time tonight and I have a class tonight. I don't think any food will have a chance to get made."

Kagome rolled her eyes, when Sesshoumaru gave her a look, "Just tell me why I'm here." She had to get back to work. Half so she would not get in trouble with Kaede and half so she could kill Reika. Even though the woman was happily engaged she was still a sucker for a pretty face.

Sesshoumaru grunted, "As I said before, I have a proposition for you." The food was brought over. The house special happened to be Chicken Teriyaki with a side order of baked potatoes. Kagome's extra orders were enclosed in a Styrofoam container. She smiled at the young man who brought everything over, "Thank you."

She stacked her containers on the side of the table and sipped her lemonade, "And the proposition is?"

Sesshoumaru looked her dead in the eye, and Kagome had a sinking feeling that she _wouldn't _be able to refuse what ever he had to ask.

(TSUKI)

A.N Chapter three is complete! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but they will get longer in the future!

Reviewer Responses: See Live Journal under user: MikazukixTsuki (they'll be up by today at seven)


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. –does a little dance- Hurray for an earlier than expected update! Sorry though I made you all wait three months... Hopefully you'll enjoy this Chapter where the proposition is finally revealed! Props to everyone who guessed right.

Simply Business

Chapter 4

_She stacked her containers on the side of the table and sipped her lemonade, "And the proposition is?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked her dead in the eye, and Kagome had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't be able to refuse what ever he had to ask._

"I want you to watch over my daughter in return for one favor. Do accept?"

Kagome stared into his face trying to deem if he was serious or not. He was. There was a moment of silence as Kagome continued to stare. She suddenly lost her train of thought as she studied his face.

'Wow, he's so handsome... Like some sort of god or something and his hair! I wonder what it'd be like to run my fingers— Bad Kagome! Think something else! Kittens... amazing eyes... _cute_ kittens... amazing hair... small, cuddly cute kittens! ...well toned abs...'

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched.

"I am aware that I am good looking, but I asked you a question."

Kagome snapped out of her daze, "Did you say something?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He merely closed them in frustration. "I want to hire you."

Kagome shook her head violently, "I couldn't! I have a job and school is hard enough to juggle with that alone! If add one more, I'll probably have to live off coffee."

Sesshoumaru's eye narrowed, "You're to quit your job."

She laughed, "You're kidding right?"

The look on his face told her that he wasn't.

Kagome glared and snapped, "The _hell_ I will, you...jerk!" People looked to their table and started muttering sympathetically about the fighting "couple." Sesshoumaru leaned across the table, "You will do well to lower your voice, girl."

"Girl?" She sniffed, "I'm in my twenties for God's sake!"

She however did do as commanded and lowered her voice, "And would you stop telling me to shut up!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his amber eyes at the accusation, this time fighting no temptations. "I did no such thing."

Kagome 'hah!'ed "Yeah right... 'You will do well to be silent' 'You will do well to lower your voice'...That's just a flowery way to say 'shut your face.'"

Sesshoumaru sniffed and muttered, "I cannot help it if you're louder than a banshee."

"And could ya go one second without changing the subject? Jeeze! Can't stay on topic for one second can you? "

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Maybe he hiring this girl was a bad idea. She was possibly belonged in an asylum.

"I don't have the heart to quit! Kaede's been like a grandma to me. You can't possibl-"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "I'll double it."

Kagome blinked owlishly, her anger replaced by confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I'll double whatever you're current pay is, if you watch my child." Kagome bit her bottom lip.

That_ was_ a pretty good deal. Double her pay. She and Sango would finally have some splurging cash. She sighed. Oh the things they could buy. 'Fabric Softener, go to movies, go shopping!' But...she couldn't give in just yet. Not after Sesshoumaru had been such an ass to her. "Okay...so hypothetically speaking, if I accept what would be my working hours?"

Sesshoumaru hid a smirk. He had one this round... no doubt about that. "From when you get out of school to when I get back home. You would work from Monday to Friday, in case you are wondering, unless something occurs."

There was a short pause in which both started eating their respective meals.

Kagome separated the cut sandwich before she stripped some excess pastrami and lettuce from her sandwich. Kagome took a bite into her sandwich.

Sesshoumaru carefully watched her as he ate. Kagome swallowed her next bite before asking. "When would I receive my pay?" Kaede paid her every two weeks, hopefully Sesshoumaru's pay days would be somewhat similar—

"Every week."

Or better... That was fine too. "And," she began unsurely, "What would I have to do?"

"Basically baby-sit—You've done it before I'm sure, and you will assuredly have time to do whatever homework you have."

Kagome inwardly groaned, as she polished off a sandwich half. Why did this have to be so tempting? She wanted nothing more than to slam the proposal back at his face, regardless of the threat to be denied work.

"Damn it all to hell," she muttered, "...I... accept. Under one condition though."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, "Which is?"

Kagome twiddled her thumbs, "I accept only if you keep Kagome. You did say that I would get in return a favor."

He cringed, _keep the dog?_ What kind of condition was that? He mulled over the condition. He had said she could have one favor and she chose this 'Dim-witted girl.'

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "Fine."

Kagome smiled, "So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, and the two would have finished their meal in silence had not Kagome asked, "So, boss, what's in the bag?"

Sesshoumaru gave her another look at the entitlement, "You're clothes."

(Tsuki)

Kagome pushed open the dorm room door with a sigh, she was greeted by Sango who had been running about like a headless chicken.

'Ew,' Kagome shuddered, 'wonderful, _wonderful_ analogy.'

"Oh! Kagome-chan I'm so glad you're here! Hurry up and put on something nice!" Kagome picked up her clothes and the Styrofoam boxes from the restaurant. She walked into the room, "May I ask why?"

Her voice sounded weary and strained-exactly how she felt at the moment.

Sango groaned, "Kagome-chan, please tell me you didn't forget."

Kagome paled, "Forget what?"

The older girl sighed as she zipped her simple A neck red dress, "Kagome! You promised to come with me to have dinner with my boss and his associates. We have to be there in," she looked at her watch, "30 minutes."

Kagome tried to rack her brain for when she had made such promises. She came up blank, but trusted Sango when she said that she had.

Sango was very fond of her employer seeing as how he was like an uncle to her. He and her father went as far back as the old glory days of high school.

"Give me fifteen minutes to quickly shower and change."

Sango nodded, "Alright, and thanks Kagome...thanks a lot."

The raven haired girl smiled and Sango rushed to her bedroom to finish her final touches on her make up.

Tonight had to be perfect.

Fifteen minutes later, true to her word, Kagome was all set and ready to go. She had simply thrown on a ruffled black skirt, thrown her wet hair in a pony bun, and adorned a nice white sweater.

She, like Sango, put on a bit of eyeliner, and cherry lip gloss, but did not go as far to put on any eye shadow.

They grabbed their coats and after a brief argument over whose car to use, they drove off, in Sango's black 2000 Ford Taurus.

Kagome pouted from the passenger's seat, "Sango! Speed it up a little, you drive like an old lady..."

Sango snorted, "I'm driving the speed limit Kag-chan."

"Exactly."

Sango thwapped her on the arm, though her eyes never left the road. "I don't think we can afford a speeding ticket, so I'm being a bit cautious."

Kagome nodded in agreement, and let out a loud face splitting yawn, "Well it's better to be safe than sorry."

Sango didn't say anything but threw a concerned glance over at Kagome, "Hey, you okay, Kagome ole girl?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm fine, Sango-chan, I'm just a bit tired, is all."

Sango sighed as they pulled up into a rich looking area, "I'm sorry I have to drag you out here, but I need the moral support... Close as he may be, Mr. Tatoushi is my boss, and I get so nervous around my employers."

Kagome laughed as the car stopped, "It's alright... just think of it as even now for helping me out with just about everything..."

Sango laughed as they exited the car, "Even? No way! Try a small step up the monstrous ladder of IOU."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and refrained from comment. She rang the door bell.

The door was opened by an older man appeared in the front foyer. He had black hair with a shock of white along the sides. He was probably in his later 30s and had wrinkles of laughter, and sparkling violet eyes all in all making his appear to be a very friendly man.

He smiled and let them in, "Welcome you two. I'm glad you could make it. We were just about to start eating."

Sango blushed, "Did I come late? I'm so sorry Mr. Tatoushi I knew I'd get something wrong—"

Mr. Tatoushi chuckle heartily, "It's alright Sango. Now aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Sango smiled, "I apologize again, this sis Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome held out her hand, "Hello Tatoushi-san. It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand, "Likewise. But please call me Ryuu, I'll have none of this formal stuff." He looked at Sango, "The same goes for you too, young lady."

Sango giggled, "Sorry, Ryuu..."

"That's better. Let me take your coats- you two can start get settled in the dinning room while I put them away."

Both nodded and did as told, and soon found themselves among men and women of all different ages.

Suddenly Kagome gasped as she saw a flash of ice blue and soon found herself staring into the eyes of one of the most gorgeous guys ('_though still second to Sesshoumaru_' her subconscious added though Kagome paid it no mind) she had ever seen.

A.N. Whoo.

Finally finished! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!

There are no Reviewer Responses since isn't too fond of them, but if you truly want a response then say that in your review and I'll definitely reply.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Mikazuki Tsuki here with another update for SB! Question: Should this fic be short and sweet and nine to eleven chapters or have a bigger plot than planned and reached about 15 chapters?

Disclaimer: I'd be lying if I said I owned Inuyasha. And do I look like a liar?

I do however own the W.B.U.R. so ha!

**Chapter Five's dedication goes to the greatest person ever ****koiichi no namae kaitou lol. –They just so happened to be the 100th reviewer and made my day completely!**

_Simply Business_

Chapter Five

Blue clashed with brown and a small gasp escaped her lips. He was gorgeous. A light blush stained her cheeks as he winked in her direction. Sango from her point behind her said with a giggle, "And that eye-candy, Kagome-girl, is my co-worker."

Kagome's eyes swiveled sharply to Sango's and she whispered, "And never in all this time did you mention him, thank you very much!"

Sango linked arms with her friends, "I just did hon."

Kagome rolled her eyes, making a mental note to strangle her friend later on. It was definitely a rule in the top three of the W.B.U. R (The Women's Book of Unbreakable Rules).

And it went as followed: Sharing is _caring­_

(The other two were about alerting your girlfriends about sales and how crushes, boyfriends, mild interests, and ex's were off limit.)

Sango was definitely rereading that book- and yes it was an actual book... It could be found at any woman run library in the "Fem" section.

Kagome let her eyes wonder about the room, to cool the blush that was undoubtedly helping to light the room.

The set up of the dining room was quite interesting. There were a dozen smaller circular tables in the large room and three to four seats at each table.

Sango called out, "Hey Kouga-san...This is the friend I've been telling you about. You know, Kagome?"

Kouga's eyes lit up with recognition, and he gave a low whistle, as he looked her over, "I knew you said she was pretty, but wow..."

Kagome blushed and Sango let out a laugh, "Kagome, why don't you sit next to Kouga while I grab the seat across form you two. He's definitely been interested in learning a bit about you since I first mentioned you." Sango gave a pointed look at Kouga who looked a bit sheepish.

The raven haired girl just nodded, "Alright."

"Sango, my love! You're here!"

A feminine looking male came up to Sango and gave her a hug. Sango grinned, "Hey, Jakotsu! You look great."

Jakotsu smiled and waved his hand daintily, "You too, darling. Well I have to go, but don't let me forget. There this guy I want to introduce to you. His names Mirouku and he has the cutest little as—"

Sango pushed him along, "Alright Jak! Bye."

Kouga turned to her as Sango sat down, her left brow twitching a bit, "So, Sango tells me that you've been thinking about applying to a job in the States after college."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, my advisor is pushing me in that area. She thinks I have the grades to get a pretty good job over there."

The man grinned and took a sip of what she assumed to be water, "So you're a woman who likes her studies. I like that."

Two house employees came over and started setting down plates of food, and as the heavenly scent of the delicious meal wafted to her nose, she only then realized how ravenous she was.

She patted her stomach ruefully, and Sango looked at her a bit guiltily, "Please tell me you ate before I dragged you here, Kagome..."

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry about me Sango, I don't think I could ever forget to eat. I just didn't eat much."

Kouga made an understanding noise, "Work?"

Kagome nodded, "You could say that..." Sango's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, you never did say what happened with what's his face. Thanks," she and Kagome added simultaneously as a plate of food for each was placed in front of them.

Their male companion turned sharply, "_He_? Are you talking about a boyfriend or something?" He muttered a 'thank you' when his meal was placed down.

Kagome shook her head and said quickly, "_No_! Definitely not! He's just this _infuriating_...urgh! You know what let's drop the subject..." She picked up a fork and began eating.

"Yes, let's," Sango resigned and inwardly sighed in disappointment that the gossip would have to wait, but began eating with the rest of them.

After the drop in conversation, Kouga began one anew, telling random anecdotes about the employees, that had the table laughing and gasping for air.

The night would have gone off well even had not Ryuu made speech that had the whole room chuckling. He then asked the to move the tables to create room for a dance area and started a lot of the people dancing.

A black haired young man had asked Sango to dance, once Jakotsu introduced them. Kagome determined by the blush that stained Sango's cheeks as she danced with the young man, that Sango was a little interested in the handsome man.

Kouga and Kagome chose to sit talking and by the end of the night, they had ended up exchanging numbers.

'Maybe I'm not such a jerk magnet after all...' Kagome thought with a wistful dream as she stared at Kouga's retreating figure.

(Tsuki)

When she and Sango had gotten back from the dinner, there had been a manila envelope that was simply sitting outside of their room door.

Sango looked at the envelope in question, "That definitely was not there when we left."

Kagome picked it up with a frown. She unlocked the room door and yawned, "It's probably from a teacher or something."

The girl opened the sealed packet and turned it upside down. A note and a key fell from inside. Sango looked over the raven haired girl's shoulder and the two looked at the note.

It had said simply in the most annoyingly neat cursive that Kagome had ever seen:

_Don't be late, Higurashi._

Kagome had rolled her eyes and put the key in her ring of them, before she angrily crumpled in slip of paper into a ball muttering about silver haired assholes.

Sango had not even questioned, having been too exhausted, she simply mumbled a incoherent good night and dragged herself to her bedroom.

Kagome was about to follow suit, but her gaze landed on her bag, "Shit! I have a paper due tomorrow and I haven't even started on it... I'm screwed!"

Kagome however tired she was spent the night finishing homework that she hadn't had time to complete before.

Her only companion that night as she typed away on the computer was a hot pot of coffee.

She only turned off her computer when she had printed out an essay that would possibly land her a B-. Kagome yawned and looked at the clock and cringed, "_Four already!_"

She groaned and her hit her head against her desk half a dozen times. "Damn you, Sesshoumaru!"

If he hadn't _kidnapped_ her, then she probably would have finished her homework on counter duty. MNU gave their kids laptops that were covered by tuition.

She pouted and twirled her keys around her finger. "Just for that, he's definitely going to regret giving me a key to his house..."

Kagome let grin spread on her face.

(Tsuki)

The next morning found Kagome in her Humanities class, the eraser of her pencil tapping to some made up rhythm, as her head dipped with exhaustion ever few moments.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Tap...

-Dip-

Tap...

"Miss Higurashi!"

Tap...

-Di-

"_Kagome Higurashi!_"

Her head was halfway to hitting the desk, "Yes?"

The teacher, a kindly, thin woman in her early twenties crossed her arms, "Miss Higurashi, I have been addressing you for the past few minutes. Class is over, dear."

Kagome blushed as she gathered her thing, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Karuna!"

She shoved her things in her bag, "I was just a bit distracted."

Mrs. Karuna waved off the apology, with a wave of her hand and a concerned expression crept onto her face. Her brow crinkled. "You don't look that well. Have you been getting enough sleep? It seems all of the seniors have been so over worked lately."

Kagome shook her head with plastered on smile, "No, I'm fine! I've actually been sleeping quite well." That translated out to: _I only got about two hours of sleep last night. OF COURSE I DON"T LOOK MY BEST!_

Mrs. Karuna, "That's good to hear. How is the job?"

Kagome frowned at the reminder. She had made the call to Kaede this morning about quitting. Thankfully Kaede had another person to replace her there. "Sango and I thought that I should quit for this year, to concentrate harder on my studies, I've been slipping." she fibbed. "I may retake the job over the summer, though."

That was perhaps the only truth in that whole thing. But what would her teacher have said if she said, "_Well, I was forced to quit by this guy I barely even know. I just sold his daughter a dog and he like kidnaps and threatens me... But now I work for him! Life's funny isn't it?_"

Mrs. Karuna patted her on the back and praised, "That's a good girl. Always concerned with your grades. The other students could learn from you. Now why don't you go grab something to eat? The lunch bell rang quite awhile ago."

Kagome left at eleven forty-five, after some lunch and three cups of coffee.

She had had only three morning classes that day and so she was free to go. She stopped off at her dorm room and picked up some books that she would need for her homework, and changed into more comfortable clothes.

As with most schools in the area, there was a dress code. MNU's was quite fair, no jeans save for on Friday-which was their casual day-, no sweats any day. Girls needed collared shirts and polo's and such; no tees except on Friday. The only different with the boys, was that they had an option: ties with a collared shirt or a collar shirt. No logos or brand names or any writing at all was allowed except on casual days.

MNU promoted their kids to look tidy, and though it was not that strict, Kagome loved her jeans.

She threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a regular black v neck long sleeved shirt, before slipping on a pair of sneakers.

She left her hair down, and placed a few text books and note books that she would not need in her bedroom.

Kagome left a note for Sango telling her that she would be out no longer than until nine, and left the room.

She left terrible for not spending that much time with Sango, not counting the dinner since it was not just 'them' time. Over the week end, they'd probably do something together, though. See a movie or head down home together.

It was their routine, but she still felt bad.

Kouga hopped into her car and drove off to the Taisho household. She was so unfamiliar with the layout of the house. The only thing she knew was that she had a key to get into the house, but that didn't really help her out much.

So when she got into the house after taking off her shoes and leaving them by the doorway (she started coo-ing over Kagome and making sure the dog had food and water, because she got a bit sidetracked off her original purpose) _then_ she made her way to the kitchen.

There she surveyed the fridge.

It was a clean, sleek silver color with the vertical doors. There was an envelope taped to the fridge, but she paid it no mind .

She had expected it to be loaded with food, but when she opened the first door, she saw that it was virtually empty.

Kagome furrowed her brows together and looked through the other side.

It was just as empty. She stared at the fridge in confusion after she closed the door and picked up the envelope, "I wonder if he knows him fridge is that empty."

It was unsealed, so she simply lifted the flap and peered inside.

There were un-crinkled bills inside and a note.

_If you would, do the week's shopping. The money is in the envelope._

_Keep it healthy._

The girl glanced over the rest of the room, and was shocked to see a large pile up, in the sink, of dirty dishes, "What the hell?" She moved to cross over there, but tripped over an empty can of dog food.

She honestly did not expect this from a man like Sesshoumaru. He seemed so unbearably... organized. Hell, even his money was pressed and unwrinkled!

Kagome continued looking around, almost in a stupor.

The garbage cans were overfilling with trash, when she went upstairs, clothes hampers were loaded, rooms were unmade, toys, Rin's mostly were lying on the floor along with Kagome's dog toys.

"It's like finding out that Santa isn't really real..." she clutched her hands together, "I don't know what to believe in anymore..."

She started giggling, "Wow... I guess I have a little more to do then just look over Rin. Like laundry, washing dishes, taking out the trash, ironing I suppose, not to mention _shopping_."

She sighed, "And to think I came up with some scheme to secretly trash his house and he beat me to it."

She looked at her watch, "I have at least three hours before Rin gets home, I'll do everything else but getting the food. I'll take her with me when I do that." 'With my luck, the second I leave the house, she'll come home and have no one to let her in.'

She grimaced and tied up her hair as she made her way to the pile of dishes and the dishwasher.

The stack went well past the edge of the sink, "When the hell was the last time that man touched these?"

With a shudder she decided she did not even want to know.

She opened the dishwasher, and tried to figure out how it worked. Most of it was common sense though. It also helped that there was a panel of instructions on the inside the machine.

The two of them-Kagome and Sango- had never used a dishwasher (the dorm room had just plain old sinks) and usually hand washed them, but that option was completely not available since every inch of the once pearl white sink was covered in crusty food covered dishes.

'Plus,' she thought, 'I just painted my nails...' She wiggled the clear nail polish painted fingers.

First off, she searched for the 'detergent' and 'rinse agent' as the instructions stated, then she loaded what she could get at first.

The first things happened to be a small pot. After they were scraped off, pots and pans went down at the bottom, and anything glass along with cups were placed on prongs where they were located on the top rack, plates went a rack lower.

Forks, and spoons, when in their container, and she left the knives in the sink. Bowls were placed on the top shelf, and pretty soon the sink was nearly empty and the dishwasher was full. Kagome closed the washer door. She placed in a measured amount of **Electrasol**and Jet-Dry to the rinse agent dispenser and set the wash and dry cycles.

Kagome looked with contentment at what she had accomplished, and set to washing the knives in the sink and the few stray items she could not fit in the dish washer.

She dried them, and placed them in their spots in the yellow colored cabinets above the sink, that wrapped almost around about the half the room.

Kagome cracked her back and moved on to the next project- laundry. She wanted to get the big projects done first, so they would finish by the time Rin got there.

She climbed the stairs and went through the bathroom hamper, and the main rooms- she knew that they were the main ones since they were open and a track of toys/ties led out from them. She scavenged all sorts of dirty clothes that were scattered around.

In the end, there were at two full loads to wash. She carefully sorted the whites from the colored clothes, blushing every time she came across a pair of Sesshoumaru's boxers, but she eventually got the task down and brought the clothes downstairs into the basement.

The door to the basement was located in the kitchen, it was one of three. One led to a garage, the other a relatively empty pantry.

And because she was Kagome, she had only found those fun facts out, because as luck would have it, she had opened those two doors first and after the oh-so-wonderful process of elimination, she had determined that the basement door was the one that she had left to check.

With a light green colored basket in hand, she went down into the basement, flicking on the lights that were on the wall next to the stairway.

Kagome spotted the washing machine and dryer almost instantly and with a relieved sigh, placed her cumbersome load down.

Loading the washing machine- something that she was thankfully familiar with, she added the needed amounts of fabric softener and detergent.

She turned knobs and set cycles, and turned the machine on. A familiar humming filled the room as once she placed down the lid of the large machine.

She brought down another basket full of clothes, and then went back to the kitchen to put out the trash.

By the time she was done, and two trash bins were out on the curb, and an hour had past since she had arrived.

Kagome started picking up cans- she found at least half a dozen of the dog food cans, and put them in a special recycling bin, that was next to the now empty garbage can.

Since that too was full, it went out on the curb.

It was quite fortunate for them that the garbage men would come the next morning.

After another puppy moment, she returned to the task at hand.

Upstairs was the next on the list to clean up. She put away toys and any stray ties she had missed, went to the basement in the to-be-washed basket.

She took off the sheets and comforters of the beds and brought them to the basement to wash them after the clothes. She would definitely have to do another two loads.

She stretched once again, stifling a yawn. It seemed that every time she paused to rest, she would realize just how tired she was.

"Ugh... That is pretty ironic in a way," she chuckled.

This time when she went upstairs, she was greeted by a yipping Kagome. Giggling, the girl chirped, "Does Gome-chan need a walk?"

Another yip was her answer and Kagome's laughter started anew. She went to the sliding door in the kitchen, and brought the restless dog into the yard for some exercise. She was only out there for a few minutes, before bringing Kagome inside.

And a few more minutes later, Kagome was unloading the washing machine, and rinsing and drying everything she took out.

Reika would always say how tedious it was to have to do that and Kagome agreed, but then again she would have to just suck it up or have 'rinsing agent' on her plates.

The spotless plates were then stacked and placed neatly inside the cabinets.

It was now 2'o clock.

Kagome hummed a tune and went downstairs. The spin cycle had just ended and the washing machine halted. She lifted the lid and threw the damp clothes into the dryer. The second load of clothes was placed in and the whole process was started all over again.

Once again, Kagome drudged up upstairs, "I definitely got my exercise quota for the day!"

She stretched her wary limbs with a sigh.

"I'll look around a bit, and see just how big this house is..." Kagome suddenly started to giggle, "Man! Only _I_ would talk to myself like this... No wonder Koharu thinks I'm just about insane. That and how I'm so obsessed with Houjo."

She frowned, as she walked upstairs, "Or _was_ obsessed with him... Now that I think about it, that flame definitely died."

Kagome sighed and began looking through a few doors on the second level. She ooh'ed and ah'ed everything as she got a feel for the house.

"Office, empty bedroom, rec. room, another empty bedroom, an actually used bedroom probably Sesshoumaru's room, Rin's room, bathroom, empty room, indoor _gym_..."

She looked with appreciation at the room-well technically it was two. The dividing wall had been removed (like in the rec. room) and so it was two rooms devoted to body toning. She couldn't exactly say body building, because it wasn't really full of that much hard core equipment, since there were things even Rin herself could use.

She moved on. The last 'room' happened to be a small room that led to the stairway that went up into the attic.

In said room there was all cleaning things, a vacuum, a duster that looked as if it could use some dusting itself, a broom and mop, gloves and such, and Christmas decorations.

She looked around, "I suppose I should sic the vacuum on their carpets. Only God knows how long it's been since anyone vacuumed around here."

It wasn't exactly that the house was a hot mess; there were just some major chores that had been put off way too long.

Kagome shook her head and plugged in the vacuum, it hummed to life when she flicked it on, it took her awhile to get to all the rooms and while in each of them, she opened the windows.

It was a beautiful day and the windows were _shut_!

That was completely unheard of in the Higurashi household. Her grandfather believed that even houses needed to breathe.

So the humming vacuum was accompanied by the chirping birds and honking cars.

Forty minutes later she was finished.

But alas rest was not in the immediate line of view for she had still to go back again to the basement, remove the first load, replace it with the second load, and put the third in the washer.

"I definitely hope Sesshoumaru appreciates this!" she grunted under the weight of the dried clothes.

They were whites so there was not much to iron. But either way, that load would be ironed and put away (Kagome still blushed at the sight of Sesshoumaru's silk boxers) by the time Rin got there twenty minutes later.

Kagome went to greet the little girl, who had been told to ring the door bell. Kagome was already there, yipping happily at the arrival of her new caretaker, and once Kagome opened the door, the pup pounced on the girl and licked her cheeks until she gasped for air from laughing so hard.

Kagome helped Rin up, "Hey kiddo, how was school?"

Rin moved to hug her, "Kagome-nee-chan! School was really good! Miss Shouyga let us go outside today and Rin saw a pretty butterfly," she rambled, "It was _this_ big," she used her fingers to demonstrate as the older girl chuckled, "That's great Rin-chan."

She helped her take off her backpack, "Hey, would you like to come with me to the grocery store? Your dad told me to make a stop there."

Rin clasped her hands together eagerly, "Rin would love to!"

Kagome smiled, "Alright, come on."

She grabbed her jacket, and the envelope from the kitchen. Once she had pocketed that and got her keys, the two were off.

Rin chattered excitedly beside Kagome in the car.

"Rin's teacher is _so_ nice, like you Kagome-nee-chan! Miss Shouyga let's us play games in class and she tells the best stories!"

Kagome smiled, "Really?"

"Yep! What's Kagome-sama's school like?"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh, "Don't even ask, Rin-chan." 'Lest I scar you for life and ruin your outlook on school...'

MNU was not horrible by any means, but the amount of the workload could make a grown man cry.

Rin shrugged, "Okay, Kagome-nee-chan."

There was a grocery store ten minutes away from the Taisho house that Kagome knew of. If it sold food, either she or Sango knew about it-and whether or not it delivered.

She helped Rin out of the car when they found a parking space. There were a lot of open spaces. It was a weekday so not many people were out shopping.

The two grabbed a cart and entered the store. They were greeting by an array of different breads and pastries.

Kagome grinned down at Rin, "Any preferences?" Sesshoumaru had given them three hundred dollars; she definitely could be a leisurely in the grocery list.

Rin adorably tapped a finger to her chin, before giving a shrug. "Can Rin something have chocolate?" Kagome laughed, "She thing."

She began pushing the cart with one hand and holding hers with the other, the two browses the bakery section.

She picked up plain mini bagels, two loaves of wheat bread, freshly baked cookies and brownies (Rin's choice) and garlic oven pop-able breadsticks before moving on to the fruits and vegetables section.

Rin squealed, "Can Rin pick up blueberries?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course." Rin ran off and came back a second later with two packs of blueberries in her hand.

She placed them in the cart before following Kagome to get apples, oranges, a bag of lemons, and half a dozen other fruits. After those were carefully placed in the cart, she went back for broccoli, tomatoes, onions, mushrooms, carrots, potatoes, and bags of salad and anything else that looked like a vegetable.

Sesshoumaru _had _said healthy...

Little by little, the cart was filling up with rice, snacks, seasonings, eggs, juices, pasta, water, coffee- fresh for the unrushed weekends and instant for the hectic Monday mornings and the other coffee necessities (creamers, filters, etc). Tea, soda, some random cleaning supplies she had noticed missing, lotion, easy to make breakfast things, dairy- yogurts, milk, cheese, butter, she picked up everything from frozen vegetables to frozen dinners, sea foods, meats, toilet paper, paper towels, tissues, paper cups for the bathroom, foils, and tuber ware.

When they were in the pet's section, Rin went crazy over things to buy for Kagome, brushes, toys, foods, even a cute sweater that said, "#1 Pup."

Kagome merely snuck in a bottle of stain and odor remover, with a whistle of an innocent tune.

She looked at the mountain of items in their cart, "I think we should check out, huh Rin?"

Rin giggled and nodded, taking a hold of the side of the cart and Kagome pushed it to the check out lane.

The woman behind the register gave one incredulous look at the cart and then at Kagome as she began to unload the things.

Rin busied herself with fiddling with her jacket, as they mountain of foods slowly began to diminish.

The bagger sighed, "Paper, plastic, or both?"

Kagome smiled, "Both please."

She was sure that she had gotten everything that the Taisho household could possibly need for that week, and even more than that.

So as she pushed the cart and held Rin's hand in the parking lot (which was a very remarkable feat,) she felt a large sense of accomplishment. Rin to celebrate, started on a new stream of conversation.

"—then Kagome-chan jumped on Papa Sesshoumaru!" she squealed and Kagome started cracking up. 'If only I had been there...' she sighed.

"Kagome?"

Said girl whirled around at the familiar voice, "Kouga!" She waved and halted the cart, "Hey!"

Kouga smiled amiably, "What are you doing here?"

Kagome laughed, "Taking advantage of their indoor pool. I'm shopping." He chuckled with her, "So who is your little friend over there?"

Kagome leaned over and ruffled Rin's hair, "This little cutie is Rin."

Rin giggled and playfully swatted away Kagome hand.

Kouga squatted down to Rin's level. Rin gave him a look over before she hid behind Kagome shyly, as Kouga spoke "Hey kiddo..."

Kagome nudged her out from behind her legs gently, "No need to be shy Rin, Kouga's a friend." Rin nodded gingerly and met the man's ice blue eyes.

Rin once again sought comfort in Kagome and hugged her leg, "Hello Kouga-sama."

Kouga winked at her, "Still shy eh?" He glanced at his watch unfolded and smoothly into a standing position.

"I have to go... My boss sent me out to pick up something for his headache. He'll probably have my head if I don't get back soon."

Kagome laughed and pushed him on his way, "See you later, Kouga!"

He gave her a mock two fingered salute and made his way to the store. "Bye you two."

She let out another laugh and began to push the cart again, but this time Rin was oddly quiet.

(Tsuki)

Kagome had a smile on her face on during the car ride to Rin's house, and so giddy she was, that the silence of her companion was lost on her.

She pulled up into the driveway and helped Rin unbuckle her seatbelt. She became her chattering self again and Kagome popped her trunk before unlocking the front door, "Rin dear, why don't you go inside and change your clothes. Wash up too okay? I'll take care of the bags and then we can make dinner together."

Rin nodded before skipping inside.

Kagome brought bag by bag into the kitchen and lined them on the counter. Rin came down stairs in a pair of orange shorts and a white sweater, just as Kagome relocked the front door.

Rin padded along the floor in a pair of socks, waving her hands at Kagome, "All clean!" Kagome swept her up and carried her to the kitchen, "Then are you ready to start cooking, my little partner in crime?"

Rin squealed a 'Yes!' loudly as Kagome twirled her around a second time before she set her down. Kagome rinsed her hands in the sink.

She searched through the bags for a whole pre-made sandwich. She unwrapped the yellow paper and plastic packaging and cut it into four segments.

It was simply a turkey sandwich with mayo, oil and vinegar, tomatoes, and lettuce.

One segment was handed to Rin and one was for her. She was not sure about Rin, but she was completely ravenous. It was past four o'clock.

As they ate, Kagome got out a bag of rice and a pot that she had previously washed. Rin, using a mug, scooped out a few cupfuls and poured the rice in the pot and Kagome added water and placed it on the stove.

In another pot, broccoli and a bowl of small square cuts of spiced beef went in.

After that joined the rice on the stove, Kagome had Rin go do her homework. "You can bring your things into your room. I'm just going to get the rest of the laundry."

"'K!"

Kagome went into the basement; got the second batch of dried clothes and the sheets went into the dryer.

She put the comforters in the wash, and went upstairs to take care of the darks.

God was laundry tedious!

(Tsuki)

By five thirty, Kagome's self given chores were completed and Rin's homework was finished and checked over. After closing all the windows she had opened, for it had gotten a bit chilly, she and Rin were free to sit down to a warm meal.

Rin spooned the last of her food into her mouth with a grin, "That was _so_ good nee-chan!"

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Rin, now how about you and I go watch a movie before bed?"

Rin agreed enthusiastically and hugged the girl's legs, almost tripping her in the excitement as the older girl cleared the table.

After a moment she let go and Rin looked at her with misty eyes, "Promise you'll stay with Rin forever nee-chan..."

Kagome ruffled her hair, simply saying, "...Go pick out a movie, 'k Rin?"

There was no reason to get the girl's hope up.

Nothing could possibly last forever...

(_Tsuki_)

That had to be the longest chapter in this fic, lol. Which is pretty sad...

I'm not sure our little Rin likes Kouga too much. I wonder why –taps chin thoughtfully-. But anyway... once again (well once again if you read Delightfully Disastrous) I'm in a scarily cheerful mood. Mid-terms are over and I'm on Winter break! (No more school for like 13 more days)

So in honor of my creepy-ish mood anyone who reviews (I couldn't think of an excerpt that I really loved with out going to my archive which happens to be scattered on several discs) they get something special when the next chapter goes out or before... I haven't decided yet lol.

Happy Holidays, guys!

Mikazuki Tsuki


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. When I saw the amount of reviews I got (for SB Chpt. 5), I was a bit shocked. If only you guys could review like that all the time...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own any songs by Wilson Phillips, or Westlife (If I hadn't listen to these to songs, this chapter would not have been out. I feel crappish)

-

Simply Business

Chapter Five

-

Kagome smiled at a sleeping Rin. They had just finished watching Lilo and Stitch. It was a cute movie and at the end after having taken a bath and dressing down, the small girl had dropped off to sleep. With gentle care, she tucked in the ten year old with the freshly washed blankets and whispered a good night.

_Promise you'll stay with Rin._

Kagome sighed, "I wish I could Rin... but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep." She wasn't going to be in the area forever. Next fall –since over the summer they were going to take night courses- she'd be going home with Sango–an hour and thirty minutes away, or if she chose to, she'd be a plane ride away in America.

If there anything that she couldn't do was break a little child's heart.

It was just about eight o'clock and that left her an hour to do some homework before Sesshoumaru came home. Kagome descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. After scribbling a quick note to Sesshoumaru, she searched for a snack.

She reached for an apple one of the many fruits that was she had previously put away in a large bowl on the table, and got her backpack. Kagome plopped on the couch with her things and began to pull out a book. She had basically a full day of school tomorrow, so she actually had to work a little harder than last night.

Rubbing her brow, she started with Math.

She stared at her assignment sheet and the numerous amount of things due for the next class, "Hey... you know what? I think I'll start on my science assignment." She pushed aside her math text books, her exhaustion from last night's lack of sleep suddenly catching up with her.

"I have never in my entire life wished I was an ant more than now... They don't need sleep..." Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout, "Damn ants."

A thick text book was brought out of her bag, along with a slightly thinner work book. Again she glanced at an assignment sheet. "I'd be so lost without these," she laughed. They were given planners to write their homework, but the planners were small and couldn't hold a lot, so she merely wrote 'See assignment sheet,' if she had any homework.

Homework assignments and their due dates were posted neatly in a page long chart with quiz and test dates at the bottom.

She smiled, "Not too much, thankfully."

Kagome only had a page of work to be done in the work book which was completed in a matter of minutes with the help of her text. She put her things away, save for a paper back book.

She curled up on the couch and started on her Lit. homework.

"Alright I just have to read the first thirty pages of 1984..." The course she had taken dealt with worldwide fiction- not that Kagome minded. She found that her mind would drift during historical readings.

Kagome sighed, "My mind is drifting even right now, c'mon girl, focus!"

She made herself more comfortable only for her reading to be interrupted.

"The first sign of insanity is talking to one's self."

(Tsuki)

Sesshoumaru parked his car into his garage, a scowl set firmly in place. If possible, he would have ripped the heads off of every single worker under a certain board.

It was not enough that he had fired the lot of old bastards; no, he wanted them slaughtered and six feet under, or at least castrated...

The company was a mess.

Fifteen percent of sales were being lost to incompetence. _Fifteen_.

If that wasn't a kick in the ass, it would take at least a month to sort out every problem they left.

Maybe that was the reason his hair was such a silvery white color. Stress. He could have sworn that when he was a child, it was blonder and less platinum.

He mentally shook his head. He was twenty five- company voted sexiest man alive -there was no way he had premature grey hair.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl that was surprisingly realistic and let himself into the house through the kitchen entrance in the garage.

The first thing he noticed was that instead of flood of trash that was his garbage can, there was an empty bin. His recycle bin – something surprisingly influenced by Rin, one day when she came back from school one day – was missing.

He didn't remember putting it on the curb. He hadn't the time.

A frown lit his face, and his eyes narrowed.

What the _hell? _Disappearing recyclables. That was new.

Your hundred dollar watch or your entertainment system will still be there. But trash? Loong gone.

Sesshoumaru continued his trek inward, his eyes narrowing further, the sink was empty, and with a flick of his wrists, and a check out the cabinets, the missing dishes were found spotless and neatly stacked.

The scent of rice and some familiar meat he couldn't exactly identify, replaced the stale scent that had been previously filling the whole room.

_Kagome._

He went into the living room, in time to hear her say something. "My mind is drifting even right now, c'mon girl, focus!"

He sneered, "The first sign of insanity is talking to one's self."

Kagome shrieked, falling off of the couch, her book flying at the intruder.

Her aim was better than she could have ever thought; it hit the center of Sesshoumaru's head. His mood soured even more.

Kagome pulled her self up, rubbing her rear, "You! What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru picked up the book, glancing at it with disdain, before stating curtly, "I _live_ here."

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, "I meant so early..." Sesshoumaru gave her a look, "I never said when I'd be back."

The raven haired girl smacked her forehead. 'That was Sango who's coming home at nine... whoops.' Had she had gotten some rest, maybe she would have remembered that.

'Damn ants!'

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that... and the book," she added as he set it on the couch, "I'll leave now, but there's dinner on the stove and Rin's in bed. I took the liberty to take care of some other things. I hope that's okay..."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her coldly, "Why?"

Kagome stuttered at the icy look, "I –I just thought ...that maybe you needed the extra the extra help... I don't know." She shrugged helplessly, rubbing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru frowned at her, "What _do _you know?"

Kagome felt a bit put out, softly she said, "I just wanted to help... I-"

"You were asked simply to go shopping and watch over my daughter. I never asked you to do anything more." He sniffed with contempt, "I'm surrounded by inept idiots. Learn to do as told, girl."

His anger rolled onto her in waves.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, "I didn't think you get so upset over something so stupid! You're such an asshole Sesshoumaru! I was just trying to help..."

With a sob she ran out of the room, her bag in tow, but her book forgotten.

Sesshoumaru glared at her exit. He would have been there for quite a bit, steaming, but a creaking noise behind him made him turn.

On the staircase, Rin stood in her night clothes clutching the railing with a look on her face that made Sesshoumaru sigh, his anger dissipating.

"Rin?" He almost winced at the biting tone that he used.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she quickly ran back upstairs.

Sesshoumaru let out another sigh, so now his daughter was mad at him. Wonderful.

He walked into the kitchen, removing his tie and tossing it onto his brief case, so he would remember to bring it up later.

His eyes roved to the refrigerator, where a note was taped to it. Apparently he had missed it on his little vent out on the Higurashi girl.

Sesshoumaru plucked it up automatically noting the flowery, neat script that made up the message. It was Kagome's handwriting.

_Sesshoumaru, _

_Rin is probably in bed now, so you don't have to worry about her staying up late, her homework's all done. I went shopping like you asked and after dinner, we watched a movie, and Rin took a bath and stuff... Dinner was simply rice with beef and broccoli._

_I left some for you to eat in the microwave so it should still be warm. I did some work around the house 'cause I thought you might need the extra help. (Don't worry I'm not expecting anything in return.) _

_I hope you like what I prepared and don't work yourself too hard,_

_Kagome_

Sesshoumaru rubbed his brows.

_You truly are an asshole._

Everything seemed to be screaming that at him. Kagome walked in and whimpered pitifully.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "I ...suppose I should not have taken my anger out on her."

The dog yipped in agreement, shaking its head.

Raising a brow, "I suppose I should also...apologize?" Another happy yip sounded.

He definitely was _not_ asking Rin's puppy for advice. He was merely speaking to himself out loud.

Yes. That was it... Speaking out loud...

But as if satisfied with Sesshoumaru's resolve to apologize to her name sake, Kagome bounded out of the room and off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru folded the note unconsciously, "I'll take care of it tomorrow."

And though for the first time that month, he had sat down to a meal that was actually home made.

That did not mean, however, that he put a heartfelt enjoyment into eating it.

_-Don't let me go when I'm this low_

_Why can't we talk about it? Why can't we figure it out?-_

(Tsuki)

Sango wrote another self reminder on a post-it note. "Foreword Fujii email to superior." She muttered to herself as she wrote.

Suddenly there was a knock on the room door. Ryuu, the kind soul, had set her and Kouga with their own office, so they would have a 'home base', as he called it, to stop off at. "I wonder who that could be.." It obviously wasn't Kouga. He did not have a reason to knock. It was as much his room as it was hers.

Plus, it was past eight o' clock and many people were leaving.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal the same man from the dinner. The one Jakotsu introduced to her- Mirouku wasn't it?

He smiled, "Hi, I'm hoping you're not busy."

Sango posted the purple post-it to her computer monitor, "Hello Mr. ...?"

He hadn't given a last name, and she wasn't even sure if she new the first one either.

"Please, just call me Mirouku." Sango smiled, "Alright, Mirouku, then in return it's simply Sango."

Mirouku nodded, his hand starting to fidget at his side.

"And in answer to the original question, I just finished up."

He seemed to let out a sigh of relief, but with the air of confidence that seemed to permeate from his body, Sango thought she was imagining it.

"Good. Then Sango, would you mind accompanying me to dinner?"

Sango's face flamed up, "Me? I um... Well, my roommate expects me back at nine," she noted the disappointment in his eyes, "But I can give her a call and I'm sure she won't mind."

Mirouku ran a hand through his hair chuckling, "Alright, great!" he cleared his throat and hid an excited grin, "I'll meet you in the parking lot, okay?"

Sango smiled brightly, "'K." For once she was glad that she and a couple of other girls decided to start a car pool.

She wouldn't have to go back for her car, since it wasn't her week to drop anyone off.

Her long, slender fingers quickly ran across the number pad of the desk phone. She caught their answering machine.

'_Hey this is Kagome and Sango, we're obviously not here, or else one of us would have picked up...'_

'_... So, since, you had some reason to call, at the tone please leave a message so we're not greeted by silence when we check our messages.'_

'_Sango!'_

'_What? You cannot tell that that doesn't piss you o—'_

BEEP

Sango laughed, slightly embarrassed, 'We really have to change that...' "Hey Kagome, this is Sango... I might be an hour or so later than expected. So I'll see you later, hon, bye."

She replaced the phone on its cradle and with an excited grin, she grabbed her coat and purse and left.

(Tsuki)

"Hey, Takinama! Great job yesterday! Your team did amazingly." A guy with blonde hair grinned over at her as he passed the lunch line.

Sango smiled, "Thanks." She had to swift her shifts from afternoon to night, so she could play in the afternoon game yesterday, but it had been worth it. Even if she was awake solely because of caffeine thanks to homework, she would never have ditched her team.

She nudged Kagome who had been quiet all day or at least in the two classes she had her in, "Buyo travel all the way over here to get your tongue?" She referenced to the Higurashi's lazy, over weight cat, that Kagome had not been allowed to bring with her.

Kagome giggled, her down cast mood broken, "That cat come here! He can barely make it to his food bowl. Your cat, Kirara though, that kit is like Wonder Woman turned cat."

Sango laughed with her, "Well you've been oddly quiet. Don't tell me you're still dwelling on that jerk."

The two had caught up last night over a pot of coffee and the leftovers from the restaurant, Sesshoumaru had dragged Kagome to, on everything minus Sango's date, since the chance never came because they had homework to finish.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know why his attitude stung. I guess all this stress is getting to me."

The brunette placed her tray on the metal counters. To Kagome, she said, "Haven't you ever heard the song, Hold On by Wilson Phillip? You have? Good learn from it. Cheese burger, hold the cheese, please."

Her friend laughed, "That makes it a hamburger, hon." The lunch lady merely handed over the hamburger, as Sango blushed grumbling, "I'm running on coffee alone,_ dear,_ give me a break."

Her brow twitched in annoyance as Kagome asked, "A cheese burger with cheese please."

Sango lightly smacked her on the arm and moved on, grabbing a paper plate filled with fruits, and a few ketchup packets.

Kagome did the same minus the ketchup and the two of them grabbed water, and sat down at a table by them selves.

Kagome gave her a sly look, "Why no cheese? On a diet?"

Sango scoffed, "Dream on! I'm not a fan of cheese on my burger. Don't ask why. And if anything I should be on an un-diet." Kagome gave her a look, "I'm impossibly thin."

Her friend simply laughed.

She was glad that the two of them decided to eat lunch by themselves. Talking to Sango made her feel tons better and even though had a lot of friends at MNU there were times when said friends were a bit suffocating. Constantly squishing fifteen people at a table that only fit six was a bit...tight.

Sango took a sip of her water saying suddenly, "I'm off of work today do you want me to come with you to that ass's house? For moral support cha know... and so I can make sure you do your homework. Don't think I didn't know that you've been slacking."

Kagome smiled, "I'm ignoring the last statement, Mrs. Mom. But would you? Rin's so sweet, you'll love her."

Sango grinned, "Then she probably takes after her mom, from what you've been telling me. And, of course I would. What are friends for? I'll let Yume cover for me... I have to keep my second in command in shape just in case I'm knocked out of commission." She added when she noted the look of protest on Kagome's face.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks, Sango..."

(Tsuki)

Today was one of the six days (MNU operated on a six day schedule, within the five day school week) that Kagome and Sango had similar amount of classes, and so they met at their room to change and leave.

They would have been out quickly if it was not for, a certain bouquet of floors on the inside of the door.

In unison both sighed wistfully, "You lucky girl!"

They looked at each other and started laughing. Sango picked the flowers up, "I'll look for the card, could you please get some water for them?"

Kagome nodded, "On it."

She returned with a vase filled with water only seconds before Sango found the card. Kagome placed it down of their coffee table and went over to her friend, "What does it say?"

Sango giggled, "Well first of, it was for you..." Kagome blushed, "Who sent them?"

"Get this— Mr. I'm-an-ass."

Kagome looked incredulous, so Sango gave her the card, and a book, "And, I'm guessing this is yours too? Unless he also stopped by the school book store."

Kagome soundlessly received the book.

Shocking, much!

Sango looked at her, "He sounds kinda sweet...if not a bit proper. How old is he again?"

Kagome absentmindedly shrugged and read, "'I send my apologies for my behavior last night. If you will allow me, I will make it up to you.'"

Sango laughed, "Come on, if we don't hurry up, then poor little Rin will be stuck lunch-less."

Kagome snapped out of her daze, and smiled, "Alright, alright I'm moving!"

'Sesshoumaru... sweet?'

_-I wanna know...-_

(Tsuki)

Kagome and Sango entered the Taisho house, with thirty minutes to make lunch. They deposited their things.

They were greeted by Kagome.

Sango giggled at the puppy, "Aw! So cute! What's her name?"

Kagome gave an awkward laugh, "Kagome..."

Her friend scrunched up her nose, turning to look at Kagome. "Unoriginal aren't we?"

"Hey! It wasn't my idea... It was Rin's and I think it's cute. If it's too complicated for your feeble mind, then call her 'Gome."

'Gome was what her little brother used to call her when words were knew to him and his pronunciation wasn't that great.

Sango stuck out her tongue, in a childish retaliation at the barb, "No need for insults, and I'll call you 'Gome," she coo'ed the latter at the pup, and started for the kitchen, "but _not_ because it's too complicated for me. I am quite intelligent thank you."

Kagome petted the pup once more before she followed her laughing.

She found Sango with her head in the fridge.

"You really went all out, Kags." Kagome snorted, "You should have seen it before I went shopping. I think there were a few moths in the thing!"

Sango giggle, pulling out two packs of oven-able chicken nuggets, "This will have to do for Rin. We don't really have a lot of time to make a real meal."

Kagome nodded, "Then that'll do. I'll cut some fruits. Sesshoumaru said to keep it healthy, so if we spoil her then we need a least something good."

Sango snorted, "Uh_ huh_. I never knew giving a kid chicken nuggets was spoiling. We must be rotten."

Kagome threw a grape at the back of her head, "Stop quipping and get to work!"

After the two had set the table for three, they brought out ketchup and juice. Sango snagged a nugget off her plate and dipped it into a glop of ketchup on her plate. Taking a bite she grinned, "Spoiling never tasted so good."

Kagome's phone rang and she excused herself to answer it, "That's mine." Sango rolled her eyes, "Definitely yours. Only you'd have the Sailor Moon theme as your ring tone."

Kagome stuck out her tongue.

Sango finished up the remainder of the nugget, and started to reach for another, but the door bell buzzed.

Seeing as Kagome was preoccupied with whoever was on the other line, Sango walked to the door they had come in from.

She opened the door, "Hi, there! Are you Rin?" The girl nodded, and listlessly, entered. "Hi. Did Kagome-chan quit being my sitter?"

Her lower lip was unfittingly pulled down in a dejected frown.

The look on her face almost broke Sango's heart. She frowned, kneeling down, "Is that what's got you down?" She chuckled softly at the nod, and said, "No, honey. Kagome-chan is in the kitchen."

She instantly brightened, "Really!"

It oddly reminded Sango of flicking a switch...

'_On..._

_Off..._

_On..._

_Oh right... she asked a question...'_

Sango winked, and grabbed her tiny hand, "Yep! Come on." She brought the younger girl into the kitchen where Kagome was laughing on her cell phone. "Alright, Kouga, I'll pass along the message. No problem... Bye."

The black haired girl looked up and saw Rin, "Ri-Omph!"

The small girl ran to hug Kagome, much to Sango's amusement and had knocked the unsuspecting Kagome down.

Sango winked, "You keep that up Rin, and you'll have to play football." Kagome laughed at Rin's sheepish expression and ruffled her hair, "I definitely think she'd make the cut. But every football player needs to eat, so wash up so you can join us. "

Rin nodded happily and hopped off upstairs 'Gome following her upstairs yipping all the way.

Sango smiled softly at her friend as she helped her up, "She's definitely smitten with you. When I open the door, and she saw it was me, I nearly thought that she had lost her best friend..."

Kagome said nothing but looked in the direction she had gone.

Her friend continued, as if knowing exactly what she was thinking, "Worry about it later, Kagome, you have a whole year with her ahead of you- summer included. So," she changed the subject, "What did Kooouuuga have to say?"

Kagome blushed shying away from her gaze, "Nothing, just asked if we could get see a movie maybe and I agreed. After that he told me to tell you that Mirouku says he 'had a wonderful time.' Apparently he was in there as Kouga's moral support to call me, but what was all that about, hmm?"

It was Sango's turn to blush, "Well we kinda had dinner last night... He's so sweet, and –Oh! Rin you're back! Let's eat."

Kagome snickered as Sango quickly pulled the girl over and started asking her about her day. She, herself, took a seat at the table, and half heartedly listened in on the conversation.

Sesshoumaru apologizing and a movie with Kouga...

Oy vey!

(Tsuki)

Four o' clock found the three girls doing homework. Rin dealt with her Science questions, her class was currently study space, while Kagome nearly ripped out all her hair doing her Math homework.

Sango had put up her 'Mother' plaque and was supervising and helping both girls, having finished her homework before either of them could blink. If anyone described Sango at that moment, they would say, 'smart in a scary way.'

"Sango, what's the answer to number twelve? It's like impossib—"

"Answer's fifty two."

"Sango, what is a ball of—"

"A comet."

"Sango, did you get number—?"

"Nine."

"Sango, is the—"

"Yep!"

Kagome shut her book, "That is—"

"Scary?"

Rin laughed as Kagome let out a groan, "Yes!"

The front door opened and Sango mouthed, "Is that him?" Kagome shrugged and rose. She really wasn't expecting him before dinner.

Rin's squeal as she ran into the next room was enough to alert the two that it was in fact Sesshoumaru.

Sango smirked and muttered, "Come on...Let's see this guy."

Kagome nervously nodded and went with Sango to the foyer. Sango's eyes met Kagome and there was a look passed between them.

Kagome had mentioned that the guy looked okay, but okay did him absolutely no justice! He was drop dead gorgeous.

Sesshoumaru stood there, Rin latched to his leg. Apparently, Sesshoumaru noted, he had been forgiven.

Kagome without meeting his eyes introduced Sango, "This is my roommate, Sango. She had off work, so she came with me."

Sango met Sesshoumaru's gaze easily, her job giving her the ability to somewhat keep a reign over her what played over her face, so Sesshoumaru was little aware that she had been shocked to the core. "I hope you don't mind."

He looked as nonchalant as ever. "Not at all. I am glad actually." To Kagome he asked, "May I have a word with you, Higurashi?"

Kagome's head shot up so fast, that it made Sango wince. "Me?"

Sango gave her a deadpan look, that said, 'no your brother' but refrained from commenting on her friend's sudden denseness, "I'll take Rin upstairs."

She hefted the little girl in her arms, carrying her upstairs, "How spending some time with 'Gome?" As if knowing that she was being talked about, the little pup appeared at the top of the steps, and her father for the moment was forgotten.

Once sure that Rin was preoccupied, Sango grinned wickedly.

She dropped on all fours, and planted her self on the floor. Since the stairway was slightly curved at the top, she could eavesdrop easily without being seen.

So she was just a bit curious?

There was no harm in it and she was merely looking out for her friend, "Yeah! That's it... looking out for her."

-

Kagome nervously toed the carpet, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday's behavior." Kagome gave a small smile, "You already did, and I forgive you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "In person," he continued, "My behavior was inexcusable. Allow me to take you out tonight."

Kagome blushed, "You don't have to... Like I said I forgive you."

There was a muffled thumping sound, as if someone were banging their head on something upstairs.

Was it coming from the staircase?

She shook her head, and decided she was hearing things. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

'Aw hell!' "Alright... I'll go..."

(Tsuki)

A.N. I am feeling a tad sick-ish, so I won't continue any further. How was it?

Happy New Year! Be sure to check out my newest fics. Captivated Amber, and Underneath the Brown Wrapping


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. My computer has made my hitlist. (Yes, this note is going somewhere) This chapter is late only because it massacred my defenseless chapter (it refused to save them WITH the words.) So I rewrote.

And nothing is ever as good as the original.

Disclaimer: Would I truly be writing fan_fiction_ if I owned Inuyasha? No. No I wouldn't. So other than some parts of the plot, I own squat.

Tsuki separators. I have mentioned this a gazillion times.

Simply Business

Chapter Seven

_Kagome nervously toed the carpet, "You wanted to talk to me?"_

_Sesshoumaru nodded, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday's behavior." Kagome gave a small smile, "You already did, and I forgive you."_

_Sesshoumaru shook his head, "In person," he continued, "My behavior was inexcusable. Allow me to take you out tonight."_

_Kagome blushed, "You don't have to... Like I said I forgive you."_

_There was a muffled thumping sound, as if someone were banging their head on something upstairs._

_Was it coming from the staircase?_

_She shook her head, and decided she was hearing things. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru._

'_Aw hell!' "Alright... I'll go..."_

The last five minute conversation replayed at least twice in Kagome's head as her heart fluttered. She was going out with Sesshoumaru. She swallowed. Alone.

'Why am I so nervous?'

She had gone out with him, by her self before, granted it had been against her will...

But still it had been a one on one thing in a place with food.

Kagome smiled a bit uncertainly and added quickly, "_But_ I get to choose the place _and_ you have to dress down.

If he was hell bent on taking her out, then there wasn't much she could do just get a say in a few things.

Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed. His first thought was, 'Ouch...my wallet.' (not along those lines exactly of course.) The second was, "What is wrong with what I am wearing?"

Oops. Did he just say that out loud?

By her expression, he just did... Oh well. But what_ was_ wrong with what he was wearing? It was nice, a pressed black suit with gray-lime thin stripes and a lime tie. (Contrary to popular believe his favorite color was green. Not that that information would ever leave his mouth any time soon.)

Kagome looked him over, "What _isn't_ wrong with what you're wearing? You look like someone's dad!"

He gave her a wry look, "Aren't I?"

Kagome blushed, "Right... I forgot you were like forty-somethin'."

"Twenty-_six._"

Apparently not only women were sensitive about their ages.

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, "Seriously!" She cleared her throat, "I mean, yeah, so... um yeah. Just dress down!"

With that she scrambled into the kitchen mumbling. It was something about her opening her mouth and how she should _not_ do it, if he heard correctly.

And he had.

He was hardly ever wrong.

He almost sighed. Except for yesterday.

Sesshoumaru walked to the staircase, ignoring the almost human sounding squeak that sounded. He shrugged it off as effects of the old wooden flooring, as he began his ascent up the stairs.

It would not do any harm to 'dress down' as she had asked. It was the least he could do.

'But why?'

He had caused a lot of people to suddenly burst into sobbing messes.

His brother for one...

(More so when they were younger, but that was not the point)

His step-mother...

Waitresses...

Clinging, whorishly dressed woman...

His step-mother...

His employees...

His step-mother...

The list went on and on. But why did he feel the need to make it up to some ordinary girl whose head was always up in the clouds, and whose mouth was as comparable to a broken faucet.

As his line of thought continued on the enigma that was this Kagome, he quickly stripped down to a singlet and a pair of silky black boxers. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans.

Inuyasha- his half brother had, the day before Sesshoumaru's birthday, taken Rin out to 'secretly' buy him a present. (Inuyasha had slipped out exactly what they were going to do.) This had been the less than a year ago.

They had decided to go with clothes since Sesshoumaru, other than the heads of every incompetent worker on a silver platter, wanted nothing. So getting clothes was a neutral gift. 'Or so they had stated. I, however, beg to differ.'

They had gotten him 'street clothes,' which they presented to him the next day at a surprise party.

They had only been worn on one other occasion. And it was_ not _by his own will, then either.

The top was simply a black polo- that was not the original shirt of course. The original shirt had been ordered from overseas and could easily be described in two words. Naked women.

Enough said.

Sesshoumaru dressed in record time and after checking up on Rin and Sonya... or whatever her name was, he went down stairs.

Kagome blushed when she saw him, he noted with a smirk.

"It's amazing how much younger you look."

Sesshoumaru snorted- an impartial noise, though he agreed wholeheartedly. But youth was not something you wanted in his field.

It was the younger ones that the more ruthless business sharks went after, and his company had enough distractions.

Kagome smiled, "Well since you're dressed, shall we go then?"

He gave another smirk, "We shall."

(Tsuki)

Sango grinned wickedly as she watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru leave, through Rin's window. She nudged Rin, "So Kagome and your dad don't have all the excitement, why don't we do something fun?"

The younger girl nodded.

Sango rubbed her eyes, "Anything in mind?"

Rin cutely tapped a finger to her chin as if in thought then gasped, "Rin knows!"

Ten minutes later found in the Recreational room, various slapping noises would be heard every few minutes.

Apparently Rin's idea had been a friendly card game. Spit in fact. But now there was definitely a feeling of one-sided competitiveness.

She cursed under her breath, "Ugh! This is pathetic! C'mon, Sango ole girl get it together!"

She was prepping herself for the next 'round.'

Rin smiled toothily, "Spit..."

Sango pulled a card from her pile and flipped it over.

She let out another frustrated curse as Rin's hands seemed to be a blur of movement (or Sango was just impossibly tired).

Finally one last slap was heard as Rin slapped the smaller pile.

'I hope Kagome's having an easier time with Sesshoumaru...'

(Tsuki)

Kagome smiled, "I'm totally serious! C'mon it'll be fun... It's a great place."

"No."

"I'll let you get a crown..." She laughed in sing song.

He stared at her, "Yes that will definitely make me want to go in there."

Kagome giggled, and got out of the car. She crossed over to his side and opened his door. She tugged on his shirt and gave him the best puppy dog eyes that she could manage. "Puh-puh-puh pweease?"

He let out a snort, "No."

Kagome pouted, "You promised, Sesshoumaru...And aren't you like a 'man of his word' or something like that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hardly." But he exited the car anyway, much to Kagome's delight.

He stared in distaste at the 'restaurant.' "We are becoming too Americanized."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Nah...We're just ...expanding our culture," she shrugged b.s. ing (boldly speculating) the statement.

Sesshoumaru deadpanned, "There is a Burger King ten minutes from my home... That is not what I would call expanding one's culture."

Kagome giggled, "Well then call it quite convenient."

He snorted and Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him along the parking lot, since he appeared to be in a mood to take his sweet time.

When Kagome had said that she would pick the location, he had been worried that she'd pick the most expensive place possibly and order him out of house and home just to spite him for the other night.

But apparently she was doing the opposite of that. He obviously would not have to worry about spending more than twenty dollars.

As soon as they entered the scent of frying foods and cooking meat filled the air. Kagome giggled at Sesshoumaru's grimace.

"I guess Mr. Businessman isn't used to fatty, oily, junk huh?"

The look he gave her could have frozen over hell. "I would rather still be living after fifty, with out the use of dialysis."

Kagome stuck out her tongue and pulled him over to the line.

"Well if you are to completely make up for your '...inexcusable behavior,'" she made quote marks in the air as she mocked him, "Then you'll order something."

Sesshoumaru rolled his amber eyes, "I am not order—"

"Then I'll order for you. Simple as that."

She sounded like a reprimanding mother, with caused Sesshoumaru to let out a wry chuckle. Kagome hadn't heard it however for, she suddenly grinned, "We're up."

The cashier was a young man with a flirty grin and twinkling dark eyes. He seemed hell bent on working his charm.

"So," he leaned over seductively and purred, "Can I help you?"

It was a miracle itself that Sesshoumaru didn't run out of that place, scarred completely for life.

The partial innuendo was aimed towards him.

Kagome covered her mouth to smother her giggles.

"Hi," she tried to ignore the guy's annoyed glare, "Um two number 1's and two large orders of fries. One cherry slushy and one coke slushy... Um and one order of those chicken strip things...Oh! And two of those Oreo cake things..."

Jakotsu with a small roll of his eyes pointed to a glass case that showcased the sweets, inside was her desired cake.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, that one. Two of those."

His glare was really making her nervous. Hopefully he wouldn't spit in her food. He repeated the order.

Kagome nodded and the man behind the register looked at Sesshoumaru, though spoke to her, "Anything else, miss?"

She turned to Sesshoumaru, "Anything else?" He did not even humor her by scanning the menu. He simply deadpanned, "I believe you've got it all covered."

"I wish I could have all of you covered."

Sesshoumaru cringed at the young man who continued to flirt with him. Well if it could even be called flirting...

A short glance at his name tag informed him that his name was Jakotsu. Jakotsu fluttered his eyelids, "Here or to go?"

Before the words, 'to go' could even leave his mouth, Kagome had already chirped out, "Here, please!"

Jakotsu once again shot her a dirty look, "Well then. That'll be 15.95."

Sesshoumaru once again gave a shudder, as he handed the money to Kagome to give in. She gave him a knowing smile and handed over the designated amount.

Jakotsu groaned in frustration, mumbling more to himself than Sesshoumaru, "I hate when they play hard to get. But the challenge _is_ fun."

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru along before he could hurt the poor guy.

But could you blame him? I mean did Sesshoumaru look in the mirror at all?

He was freakin' gorgeous...

Kagome blushed, 'Not that _I _in particular think that he's gorgeous... But _some_ people might, and I understand how but—Crap. I just dug myself into a hole, didn't I?'

She sighed.

"Order up!"

Kagome gave her companion a faux grin, "That's us..."

There were about ten other customers in the place already eating and two other people in ordering line.

So it was basically a slow day.

The two picked up their tray—well Sesshoumaru got the tray with everything on it and Kagome carried their slushies. Both were inside a brown colored holder.

She got the napkins, straws, and ketchup while Sesshoumaru scouted out a table. Fidning one, they headed for it.

On the way to the table, Kagome with silent laughter, one handedly picked up two crowns and hid them behind her back.

They got a table in the back. One that was far, _far _away from the counter.

Then they set down their things, and before Sesshoumaru could take a seat, Kagome giggled, "Wait."

He turned to her, and she brought the crowns out. His brow rose, "I am hoping that those are for you."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "One is." She placed one snugly on her skull, and then stood on her the tops of her toes and placed the crown on Sesshoumaru, avoiding eye contact.

It wouldn't set quite right, since she was so short in comparison, and it slanted.

He shook his head a bit at what he was about to do, and helped her out by taking her hands and moving the crown back.

She wobbled a bit, but stayed standing.

Once the crown was on, she stepped back grinning.

"Now we match..."

Sesshoumaru let a ghost of a smile curve his lips upward and Kagome laughed, "Come on, let's eat. The food's getting cold."

—

"Alright Rin, before Sango keels over, why don't you help me make dinner, so you can go to bed?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Can Jaken help too?"

Sango blinked, "Erm...I don't see why not..." 'Jaken...?' She suddenly smiled, ' I bet it's a toy. That's a really funny name though,' she mused to herself amusedly.

Rin grinned and ran off to her room. Sango sighed and called out to the over enthusiastic child, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Sango rubbed her eyes as she walked downstairs, "Kagome is definitely some sort of Amazon to be able to tame Hurricane Rin."

Entering the kitchen she headed straight for the refrigerator. After perusing what she had to work with she made a selection.

Dinner would be mashed potatoes with a side of corn.

She got the frozen vegetable and the butter and reached for the gallon of milk, 'The upside to this job must definitely be the food,' she grinned, then sheepishly added when she heard footsteps in the room, 'and Rin of course...'

With a smile she whirled around only let out a piercing scream.

"Here's Jaken, Sango!"

Sango put the items on the counter. She had thankfully kept herself from dropping anything. Free of cumbersome dinner ingredients, she was able to place a hand over her rapidly beating heart to calm it down some. "What the _hell_ is that?"

A green toad like doll was being waved at her. It was a puke color green, and its eyes bulged out of the sockets. Its mouth was a strange beak like ...beak.

"It's the doll Rin made."

Sango looked indignant, "Y-you made that..." 'grotesque mutant creature from hell...' "Um," 'grotesque mutant from hell.' she tried to think of what to say that would not hurt Rin's feelings, "Uh...Lovely,"

'Grotesque...'

"Not-misshapen,"

'Mutant...'

"Erm, _thing,_"

'Creature...'

"From hell? I mean... from.. h-Hera? Yeah... Hera!You know in Greek mythology she was...very important. Or something like that." She mumbled as Rin looked with pride at her homemade doll.

"Uh-huh Rin made it _all_ by herself. Sesshoumaru-papa says that it's really nice. But he used really, really big words that Rin didn't understand. He said it all meant nice though."

Sango laughed, a bit unsurely, "Yeah..."

'That definitely replaced the C's in my nightmares...'

(Tsuki)

Kagome jammed a fry in her mouth, and took a sip of her cherry slushy, "And there was this one kid who came in with his older sister, and he just would not stop crying..."

Sesshoumaru hid a grin at the face Kagome made.

"The older girl was about fifteen and she was the most prick-ish person I have ever met! And I'm including you."

Sesshoumaru tossed a fry at her, causing Kagome to laugh, "Well she said and I quote, "My idiot brother thinks his dog is dying... He won't tell us why though.""

She imitated the teen's nasally voice, gaining a chuckle from her companion.

"And with this huge smile pasted on my face I ask why, and the boy belts out that stuff was coming out of its butt."

Kagome blushed, "So I had to explain the excretory system to a five year old. I all but died."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched and Kagome glared, "It is not funny, Taisho!"

"I beg to differ."

Kagome reached for a chicken strip the same time that Sesshoumaru did.

It just so happened to be the last one. Apparently they had been gifted with a extra chicken strip.

With a faint blush tinting her cheeks, she smiled and pushed the carton over, "Here take it."

Sesshoumaru pushed it back, "I insist that you have it. This meal is after all my treat."

Kagome pushed it right back, "It's nice to know that chivalry is not dead, but go ahead, Taisho, its fine."

She had stated calling him Taisho, because she was learning that when one on one, calling him Sesshoumaru made her blush.

Okay... basically everything in his company made her face the envy of every cherry.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and took the strip. His eyes never leaving hers, he broke it in half evenly, and gave her a piece.

Kagome smiled shyly at him and took it, muttering a small thank you.

'Look mommy! Me and the fire hydrant match!'

To break what felt like an awkward moment to her, Kagome smirked a bit smugly, "So I take it that you now have no qualms with fast food?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his amber eyes, and said airily, "I have no problems with here."

Kagome polished off the last of her burger, and wiped her mouth on a napkin, "Well then, we should come back some time and order the Kid Meals."

She tried to keep a straight face, but at last a tirade of giggles broke through and Sesshoumaru had to smile, "You are ridiculous."

She laughed, "Why thank you."

Her expression turned serious, "How do you think Sango's doing?"

He blinked, "Who?"

Kagome gave him a weird look, "The girl that's watching over your daughter?"

Had he been anyone else, he probably would have given a long drawn out, "Ooh!" But being Sesshoumaru, he merely snorted ignoring the moment as if had never happened, "She will be fine. As long as Rin does not show her Jaken, I suppose."

For the umpteenth time that night, he shuddered.

Kagome gave him a look, but decided that she did not really want to know.

(Tsuki)

Really bad place to end this chapter, I know, but eh. I'm not in the caring mood. I have an oral quiz in French, a Bio lab report, a French project, Humanities, other Bio & math homework, an analytical essay for L/A, and tons, tons more. Most are due in the next two days- the project and the report are the only exceptions...

I definitely don't know if there is a BK any where in Tokyo. I really doubt it. So don't quote me on that. I know they have McDonalds somewhere (they're _every_where), but I can't stand anything from there except the apple pies –sweat drops- and I wanted to use the crown idea _so_ badly. Also, I like when someone flirts with our Sesshoumaru...but why does it always have to be a girl? But who thought originally, since it was a guy, that he'd ended up hitting on Kagome?

Decided not to use yen figures in this fic. Money conversion was never my expertise so ...yeah.

Also there's a new fic out, Truly, Madly, Deeply check it out and R&R

MT


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** Late due to: Issues in my life that needed to be tended to, and lack of inspiration.

**Chapter Dedication:** To my best friend & her family. Sorry for March 2006.

'**Kay**, I got one of the sweetest private messages ever, the other day. I was asked by, _anonymous_ (they preferred not to be listed) a fellow authoress, if I had a P.O. Box address, because they wanted to send me a birthday card... At first I had no idea why they'd want to send me one, then I realized that my birthday is on the 16th of this month. I was a little flustered/shocked that one: I didn't even remember my own b-day and two: someone else cared to remember for me lol. So thank you very much to that person and though I don't have a PO Box of my own, my aunt volunteered to let me 'borrow' hers. It's P.O. Box 3124, West Orange, NJ, 07052. Thank you again. That really made my week lol. (this part is coming down in about a week )

**Much Love **to Me (alwaysbeingme) who was the 200th reviewer! Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Simply Business

Chapter Eight

**(TSUKI)**

"_You know... I was serious when I said we should do this again. It has to really be unhealthy to have arteries as unclogged as yours." Kagome stated as she nodded profusely, holding in the smile that was trying to leak out._

_Sesshoumaru took a sip of his drink his eyes closed, "Hn, so says the girl with the diet that will cause her to not live to see seventy."_

_Kagome pouted, "Uncalled for Sesshoumaru...Besides the day I go, you'll be so overwrought that you'll die of a broken heart/a huge build up of crotchetiness—which can you believe is actually a word?"_

_Sesshoumaru snorted, "Scratch that. Your diet and the lack of oxygen caused by your persistent chatter will kill you."_

_Kagome traced a line down her cheek, "Tear, tear, Sesshoumaru." He smirked._

_She looked him over and suddenly smiled, "You know...I'm glad that we got out to do this."_

_Kagome let out a sigh as she glanced at the clock behind them. There was still so much more she wanted to talk about with him, now that he was actually acting _human_. Nevertheless, it was getting late, and she was pretty sure she still had some work to do around the dorm.. Like get to that nasty plate of whatever, her friend made her._

_Sesshoumaru seemed to have read her thoughts and nodded towards her, "If you are finished, we should take our leave."_

--

Kagome rolled onto her side, in her room, a small smile playing on her lips as she thought of that night's 'apology dinner' at Burger King.

Sesshoumaru was such a ...great person to talk to. She blushed.

Well no...

Great was definitely an exaggeration. At some points, he had done such an amazing impression of a brick wall, but when he did talk, he had an interesting way of either insulting someone or capturing their interest.

She suddenly began to giggle, as she whispered, "I am really acting like a fangirl." She had probably replayed the various conversations between the two about fifty times. At least.

However, before she could dwell on that any further, she fell asleep.

And, the time which blared on the digital clock that she had draped her Burger King crown over that behind her, was 3:05 a.m.

**(Tsuki)**

7:40 a.m.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned over in her bed, as Sango shook her comforter covered form.

Sango put her hand on her hip. She had gotten ready to go already and all only to find Kagome still asleep. She had woken up at least thirty minutes earlier to braid her hair and had picked out a nice pair of black pants and a long sleeved pink knit half sweater over a black tan top, so she could leave those thirty minutes earlier to meet in a study group.

Ughhhh.

There went all of those plans. That really didn't look like it was happening now. Sango suddenly looked mischievous. She could definitely get her revenge, though.

'Mwuahaha.'

"Oi! Kagome, Kouga's outside asking to see you and Sesshoumaru is asking for you at the front desk.."

Kagome bolted awake, "Holy shit! Tell them both to wait! I'll be right there, um...crap!" She hopped into the shower, her pajamas still on and hopped out to brush her teeth, "I'm almost done!" She called as she brushed her teeth and hair.

She filled the sink with water, washed her face and hands, and gargled. She stripped of her clothes on the way to her room and pulled on a white shirt and a yellow button up. She threw on some jewelry and lip gloss and rushed out of her room. "Okay where is he?"

Sango looked up from her text book, "Who?"

**(Tsuki)**

The crowd that exited from morning meeting was always relentless. Morning meeting was the equivalence of a thirty minute turn off. Everyone there was almost always bored to tears. Announcement were made, speeches were given, groups were addressed.

It would have been fine and all if it wasn't for the presentation of the previously mentioned announcements, speeches, and group addressings. The way it was presented in the drone of a monotone that made even the rows of the hard core football players cringe, was unbearable.

It made you want to go insane, until you left. Once you did, the feeling went with it.

So, once the thirty minutes of ear hell, was over, and the levels were dismissed, they stampeded out of the auditorium through the double doors in the back of the room and through a short corridor to escape what had minutes before been a mode of torture.

However even with the extreme urge to get out of there as fast as humanly possible, humanly possible was about one inch per minute.

Kagome gauged her luck, 'Maybe I can get in a small hour nap before we get to class.' She rubbed her chin in thought. If she was doing her math right then, yes, yes she could.

Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that someone up there did not want to give her a break, (not to mention that coveted, mini, hour-long nap) for the blob of people began to move a whopping three inches a minute.

Kagome groaned, 'There goes that hour...Now what's sixty divided by three.' Why sixty divided by three fit in there to her, as the time that had been left to her, was beyond any normal human's comprehension. If Kagome did not get more than a certain amount of hours of sleep and then didn't have her morning cup of tea, then she was partially driven insane –or at least she acted as such at least until first period was over.

"Fifty-five!" she heard herself calling out.

The surrounding people gave her a pitying look. One of the girls whispered to another, "An all-nighter, I'm guessing."

One of the guys next to her even patted her shoulder, "That's right, Kagome-chan, that's right. Fifty-five." Then he turned and muttered, "Poor thing..."

Kagome let out a face-splitting yawn, "Nughhhh."

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome's head swiveled left and right, "Who's there!" Sango tapped her shoulder as she squeezed in next to her.

She was holding a lidded mug. "Here you go, K-chan. Drink up."

Kagome gave her a half smile, half yawn and took a sip.

Sango seemed to be bubbling with an endless stream of energy. "Guess who gets to play guest speaker in your management class."

Kagome blinked.

She had that today?

The trickling rate they had been leaving the hall sped up another inch. Sango suddenly groaned, "Kagome...! Tell me you know what block today is."

Her friend gave a helpless shrug, "Two?" At the look on Sango's face, Kagome brushed her slightly damp hair out of her face and guessed again, "Two and a half?"

Sango wrapped an arm around her friend, "Try five, honey."

Kagome took another sip of her tea, "So..." she paused, "Run all this by me again."

Sango gave an exasperation sigh, "You have management after lunch, okay?" the raven haired girl nodded. "There is a guest speaker coming to speak to your class...'kay?" Kagome nodded once again. "Now take a guess at who the speaker is."

Kagome thought hard, "Um...you?"

The brunette laughed, "Close but no—Kouga!"

Kagome was awake instantly, "Kouga?" She blushed and quieted a bit. After a moment she asked, "How do you know that? Tell me this isn't another sick joke."

She threw her braided brown hair behind her shoulder, "Boss called up this morning and asked for reps. You were sleeping then, but I had to decline."

Sango grimaced, "Now as much as I love the company, I am not going to speak in front of a group of twenty-thirty people. And that was not a sick joke. It was very amusing, actually. You really freaked."

Kagome laughed, but abruptly changed the subject, "You have first free with me right?"

The other girl nodded, "Yup."

Kagome smiled, "Good. Let's get some breakfast in the cafeteria."

Sango laughed and teased, "I swear, Kag, one day you're going to marry food...or Kouga. Which ever proposes first."

Kagome looked scandalized. "Sango!"

**(Tsuki)**

By the end of lunch, Kagome found her hands shaking. She was so nervous. The student licked her lips as she opened the door to her class, annoyed that she was a few minutes early.

Really who came to class before even the first bell? Beside the teacher, no one-- that's who.

Sango had herded her to the room five minutes before lunch ended, giggling like a mad woman, before skipping off humming to her next class.

Really, Sango should not be allowed to have coffee. It was definitely messing with her head.

"And if this keeps up, eventually I'll find out I'm married."

"Married to whom, pray tell." Kagome blushed as she noted from her peripheral vision, Kouga leaned against the chalkboard.

'Oh. Shit.' She backed into a desk as one of her classmates walked it. The guy that entered silently laughed at her.

"Food?" She blushed to her roots, as Kouga let out a hearty chuckle, the sounds gruff and yet still pleasing to the ear.

She blushed even deeper and took a seat towards the back, composing herself a bit on the way.

'He's dressed very nicely today—not that that is a rare occasion, but he just looks extra, extra nice at the moment—not that in a minute he'll look a mess.' Kagome inwardly groaned. Only she could mentally offend Kouga.

But honestly he looked really nice that day. He wore a black unbuttoned polo and a pair of black jeans. His hair was up in a high pony tail like it had been that day that she had first met him.

Kouga took a seat next to her, ignoring the curious looks of the next two students that entered, "Aww. You're not sitting in the front? You'll never hear me back here."

Kagome threw her shoulders and chirped. "Oh well!"

The blue eyes man grinned toothily, showing off his pearly white teeth, "Well I suppose I'll bring my speech to you then. I doubt anyone would mind if I conducted from right here."

Kagome, smiled slightly, feeling in a flirty mood. "Oh, on contraire. _I_'d mind. What would happen to my popularity and reputation, were I to be seen with _you_? I'd be socially ostracized. Sango would disown me."

She paused her ranting for a moment to wink at him, "You're just better off in the front of the room." Kouga stared at her, with a look of amusement in his eyes.

The bell rung then.

His eyes shifted to the clock before he stood, "Maybe I'll see you your class."

Kagome blushed, "I'll look forward to it."

The rest of the class piled in, some giggling, others joking. People were typing on laptops as they walked, eating, belching, dancing, or writing in their notebooks.

There was a variety of different actions being performed that had Kouga blinking in curiosity at them. Not to mention wondering, 'Is there something in their food?'

Kagome had to smile at Kouga's expression. They were such a special class. But really, the last thing a person was after lunch, was normal. It just was not possible.

The regular teacher, Mr. Tonto chose then to walk in the room and introduced Kouga as the guest speaker on how to 'not lose' all of their money once out of college.

Kagome snorted, 'Please...Once I'm out of here, management courses or not, I'm up to my hair roots in payments. I won't have any money to lose.'

"Since I know at lot—if not all of you will benefit, greatly from this talk, I expect all of you to listen carefully to Mr. Aotama."

Mr. Tonto smiled, "So without further ado, here is your speaker."

The room was filled with wild applause (it was a very female based class).

Kouga waved, "Well first off, everyone can feel free to call me Kouga. There's no need for all that mister stuff. It's a little awkward."

There were some giggles.

"Now, I've taken courses in management which was a requirement for my job training—and I've learned a lot. Your best friend is undoubtedly—"

Not a one female was listening to him.

Kagome looked to her left, and then her right and it was like someone had placed a giant mirror in the room.

The same string of drool hung from the same corner of the same slightly parted mouth. The same starry eyes drank in every movement Kouga made. And the same hand propped up the same corner of the same chin.

Kagome frowned, 'He became a piece of meat in less than .2 seconds.'

She didn't feel jealous, it was a more that she was feeling a little scandalized for him, as weird as that sounded.

The raven haired girl suddenly found herself staring at Kouga (his face to be specific), and she started. Kagome met his eyes, to see if he saw her. The smirk in his eyes alerted her that he did.

She pouted and began to notes.

'I can't ever get away with anything...'

**(Tsuki)**

The four-five minute class seemed to fly by and she had fifteen minutes before her next class.

Everyone one in her grade was required to take management for a few months, and the class was only forty-five minutes while the others were either an hour or fifty-five minutes.

As soon as it was over, Kouga sauntered up to her desk and sat down on it.

"So how did you enjoy my little talk?"

Kagome put her one subject notebook and stuffed it into her bag and stood, tucking her pen behind her ear. She started to walk off; most of the class was still gathering their things.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and he hopped off her desk.

Kouga easily fell into step with her and she laughed, "How do you know I was paying attention?"

Kouga stretched his arms above his head, "Well I snuck a glance at your notes and didn't see any hearts anywhere near my name, and you're minus a certain puddle of drool."

His female companion laughed, "An amazing deduction, Sherlock, I am very impressed."

"As I knew you would be, my dear Watson. But I do have one question for you... Would you like to accompany me to grab a drink or something?" He suddenly looked flustered, "I didn't mean anything alcohol, by the way." He smiled boyishly, "A regular soda, maybe?"

Kagome sighed as they stepped out of the building, "I really, really would like to Kouga, but I have class in about a second..."

At his disappointed look, Kagome grinned, "But after that, I'm completely free. For an hour, though. Then I have work."

Kouga had to laugh, "Do you always have so many conditions when someone asks you out anywhere?"

Kagome nodded profusely, "Of course!"

The blue eyes man looked at his watch, "I'll just kill time making phone calls for the boss. See you, Kagome."

Kagome waved, "Bye Kouga."

**(Tsuki)**

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch and raised a brow. For the first time in awhile, he had finished his work hours earlier than expected.

Amazing.

He typed in a few words into his laptop before closing it and sliding it carefully to the side. He unfolded himself gracefully from his chair and exited his office.

However, it was moments like this, which gave him time to observe his workers unannounced. That was the only alternative to sitting in his office playing Solitaire until his next appointment.

He had a meeting later that day, and he did not feel like leaving just to be back in two hours. It felt a little pointless.

As he walked through the halls, there seemed to be an extra bustle, now that the major figure of authority he was, was patrolling the halls.

Sesshoumaru took the elevator to the first floor, deciding that he needed to check his mail.

As soon as the elevator landed, a red headed child a year younger than Rin, started to run up to him, "Hey Sesshoumaru!"

And that was probably one of the few voices that could make him cringe.

He looked down at the energetic boy and patted his head absentmindedly before walking off, "Where is your mother?"

A beautiful woman in her late twenties grinned as soon as she saw Sesshoumaru, "Right here." She reached out and hugged him. "Hey."

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile, "How have you been Sara?"

Sara smiled sadly, "Not so well, Sesshoumaru. That's why I need to talk to you. Would you be willing to have lunch with me...please?"

He picked up her child, "Of course."

Sara smiled, looking a little pale, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for this and for taking Shippou. He's not so little anymore."

She let out a laugh, and Shippou pouted, "Momma!"

**(Tsuki) **

Kagome smiled, "Thanks again Kouga-kun for going out of your way to come all the way over here, but I don't want to be late to fix something for Rin-chan."

Kouga smiled, pleased that she had given him such title, "It was no problem. It really wasn't that far."

Kagome sipped her tea. They had decided to go to a small restaurant to eat, when Kouga's stomach had growled.

Now they were seated inside and just making small talk as they ordered.

Once the waiter came over, the bubbly girl decided to order a Caesar salad and a plate of fries calling it, 'balancing out.' Kouga had ordered a plate of chicken fingers, not feeling up to anything large.

Kouga suddenly whistled, "Now I wonder how in the world that happened."

Kagome furrowed her brows together.

"How what happened?" Kouga tipped his head in the direction of the source of his comment.

Kagome turned to her right and saw a child with fiery red hair and a gorgeous woman with striking features and sleek black hair.

She had dark brown eyes while her son had green eyes, and Kagome understood the backing to Kouga's comment instantly. They looked nothing alike.

She smiled slightly, "The kid's really cute." Suddenly she gave him a mischievous look, "Hmm was that whistle directed to that woman over there Kouga-kun?"

Kouga snorted, "Of course not, Kagome, she's not my type. Plus I think she's taken."

Kagome turned around and her jaw dropped, "Sesshoumaru?"

Her companion blinked, a little jealousy seeping into his voice, "You know him?"

She nodded, "He's my boss."

Kouga nodded, "Ah... "

The food decided to come then and both slipped into another source of conversation, all the while Kagome forced herself not to turn around.

**(Tsuki) **

Sara looked at Sesshoumaru then her son and sighed, "I wanted to have this conversation with you alone, but I couldn't find a sitter for Shippou."

Sesshoumaru looked at Shippou for a moment before turning to Sara, "How long could you hold off this conversation? If you do not want something said in front of the child, then there is a good reason for it."

Shippou growled, "I'm not a child! Momma says I'm a little man." He looked proud ay the title.

Sara smiled at her son before she answered, "I have all day." She reached over to ruffle Shippou's hair. "Found anything on the menu, honey?"

He grinned, "Yup! I want a burger with extra ketchup."

Sesshoumaru perused the menu and decided on the cheese tortellini. Sara doubled his order. Once the orders were given in to the waiter, and their food arrived, Shippou kept the mood elated by his sloppy eating and his conversation starters, while Sara tried without avail to keep him clean.

Sara Hymeh, was the daughter of a family friend, who had kept in contact with him and his younger brother constantly throughout the years, even after his and her parent's deaths. She had been considered a friend to both too, long after.

She was probably closer to Sesshoumaru, though, because they both had been in class together at one point.

And Shippou, he was a little trouble maker. He was considerably smaller than the average boy of his age, but he made up for it with his pranks.

His father, whom he resembled completely, had died a year after he was born and left Sara and Shippou by themselves. He left them, however, all of his money, which was an incredibly large amount so they had not been left to fend for themselves.

Sesshoumaru took his much larger hand and placed it on hers.

She gave him a broken smile while Shippou was not looking and thanked him silently. He nodded and removed his hand.

Shippou suddenly saw an ant on the carpet and disappeared underneath the table to follow it.

He crawled under tables to keep following it, and let out a groan when it crawled up a vacant chair. He heard a shriek and he clamped his hand over his mouth.

He sat still while he heard, "Kouga-kun! Something's under the table."

The one addressed as Kouga snorted, "I'm sure nothing's there, Kagome..."

One of them did something to make the table shake and Kagome asked, "Well do you mind if I check?"

Kouga chuckled, "Not at all, you can knock yourself out."

Shippou whimpered, "Uh ohh!"

The flap of the table was lifted up and he placed his slightly chubby hands over his eyes, waiting to be yelled out.

But it never came. Instead, the girl named Kagome squealed, "Aww!"

He found himself being gently picked up and placed in someone's lab. He took his hands off his eyes.

Kouga lifted a brow. "So somethin' was there after all."

Kagome giggled, "Isn't he a cutie? Wait!" She stared into his green eyes, "It's the boy who walked in with Sesshoumaru." 'I wonder if he's an adoptive son or something like that.'

Kouga signaled for the bill. "We'll return the kid, and I'll drive you home, okay?"

She nodded, "Alright.. Thanks Kouga-kun for taking me out."

He smiled, "It's no problem, I enjoyed being with you."

Shippou made a gagging sound, and Kagome broke into laughter, "C'mon kiddo, let's find your parents."

Shippou huffed, "I'm a little man!"

Kouga ruffled his hair, "He's cute, I'll admit. He may ruin a moment or two but he's kinda cute."

He slipped the money needed to cover the lunch and a nice tip into the bill folder and handed it back to the waiter. The uniformed man smiled and left.

Kagome hefted Shippou into her arms, reminded a lot of when she used to carry Souta around, before of course it got too embarrassing to be seen with an older sister.

She had to smile.

"So little man, do you know where your parents are?"

Shippou pointed a little ways diagonal. "Right there."

Kagome turned around only to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze. 'So maybe he is an adoptive son. I probably won't be needed to finish the rest of this year with Rin.' "Oh."

Kouga trailed Kagome as she went over to their table. "Uh...Hi?"

Sara rose to greet the trio, her hands clutched together, "Thank you two so much for bringing Shippou back. I nearly had a stroke when I found out that he was missing." She put a hand over her heart dramatically.

She reached to take her son from Kagome, but Sesshoumaru stopped her, To Kagome, he directed. "I want you to take Shippou to my house. He already ate, and he should not be any trouble." He gave a pointed look to Sara's son.

Sara hit Sesshoumaru lightly, "Oh you know Ship-chan is a good kid."

Kouga looked at his watch. He had to go back to work soon. "We have to go Kagome..."

Kagome nodded, "'Kay Kouga-kun. Bye."

Sara stopped them, "Before you go, I'd feel so rude if I didn't introduce myself! I'm Sara Hymeh."

Kagome smacked her forehead lightly, "I'm sorry, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kouga shook her hand, "Kouga Aotama."

Sara smiled, "Nice to meet you both. Now, I can say a proper good bye!"

Kagome laughed and waved as she turned around to start for the exit.

Shippou said good bye to Sesshoumaru and Sara and the three left the restaurant.

**(Tsuki)**

Sara turned to Sesshoumaru and thwapped him again, "You can be so rude sometimes Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Sometimes?"

Sara laughed, "All the time, I meant. I missed talking to you like this Sesshoumaru."

"Speaking of which, what concerns do you have, that you had to set up this meeting?"

"You were always so proper, Sesshoumaru. That never changed about you..." Sara's happiness seemed to slowly evaporate, "The cancer's back...I'm dying Sesshoumaru. I'm dying."

**(Tsuki)**

I believe in happy endings!

Now I command you to review -heh- please?

But Thank You For Reviewing at all -hugs-

**I love all you guys so much **

+-


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** We are so close to chapter Ten and this story is breaking all my personal records. You guys really seem to love this fic! So thank you all for the dedicated reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Well... I do own Sesshoumaru ('s plushie). He is in fact (only a plushie and) under my bed right now. Isn't Sesshoumaru ('s plushie) funny?

.--.

.-.

-**Tsuki**-

**Simply Business**

Chapter Nine

-**Tsuki**-

.--.

.-.

Sesshoumaru looked at Sara and suddenly took in the thinness she had taken on, and the paler than toner tone she had.

How frail she looked.

...As if she could die in the next twenty four hours.

It was such a huge possibility but he just couldn't fully believe that.

She traced the lines on her hand as if hoping they would say something to negate the situation. She had had a thing for palm reading, it always amazed her, but she never could actually read them herself. Never had the time to learn. "I'm actually scared this time. I keep thinking that Shippou will see me this way, and it breaks my heart."

She placed her hand palms down on the table.

Sara was the older sister his mother had never given birth to. Her ties with the Taisho family was ancient history.

Sesshoumaru's grandfather had helped hers in a war and from then on there had been a closeness between the men of the two families. From her grandfather to his... to his father and hers... and finally him and Inuyasha and her.

But of course she was only a rare event in his memories, since she lived miles away. But she had been the one to coo over him and Inuyasha, baby both and help his step-mother in the kitchen, the one to baby sit occasionally and right there beside them when they opened presents during Christmas and birthdays. She had visited in the hospital when either brother would happen across injury from their gruesome sport practices... when she could.

After her parents died, she was more reclusive but kept up connections on the phone. It had been the cancer that kept her away, though. It had been discovered a year after her parent's death. It had been thought clinched however, after the first chemotherapy session.

This was her first visit in five years. She had been in school and juggling physical therapy, not to mention, she had a family.

A family...

Sesshoumaru kept silent as he looked at her.

Human lives were so fragile and human emotions made life all but worse.

Sara picked a flower out of a vase in the center of the table and smelled it, her eyes closing. "I don't know what to do. If I get chemo... I can't take care of Shippou..."

Sesshoumaru looked harshly at her, "If you don't you will die... would that be better?"

Sara covered her eyes, "It just hurts so much Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru softened his gaze for once the older brother of the girl he had grown to look up to in childhood, "I know a place... oversees. Inuyasha—"

Sara shook her head, "But Shippou—"

"Will stay with me. I will care for him. You will get well."

Sara looked at him sadly, "It's not always that easy, Sesshoumaru. No one is going to snap their fingers and make it go away. You're asking for magic to happen... and I don't see any magicians here."

.--.

.-.

**(Tsuki)**

Sango sat behind a table inside the café on the school's campus. She sighed. There was nothing to do. Volleyball practice had been cancelled, because the coach had come into range of one of the newbie players stray shot during a lunch game some of the players had set up and her glasses had been broken on her face, since she had been wearing them at the time.

The only real injuries, were some minor cuts around the area the glasses had been, but practice had been cancelled all the same.

But no practice meant that she had nothing to do. Sure she could get a head start on her homework (which in fact would take up at least four hours of her time), or clean up her locker (which was a mess of cluttered books and papers ...and a bag of gum balls), or even get together the clothes that they needed washed to bring home (she hated the school machines. No one ever cleaned the lint out...), but really. Who willingly wanted to do any of that? She sighed as she sipped her bubble tea. 'I wonder how Kagome's doing. I hope Kouga didn't screw up anything. I mean I went to all the trouble of setting this up for him...'

She would have been all for speaking in front of Kagome's class. She liked public speaking. Besides, it would have gotten her out of her class. But, helping Kouga out was better than missing class...only because he had promised to do her office work for two days (That she was also helping to set up her best friend with a nice guy was also in there, but the two days work was top.)

Sango had to smile, though. He liked her so much. It was so sweet. 'I mean two days for just one person is swamping.' It was work was like three stacks of paper worth of filing, twenty email to send out, thirty phone calls to answer, twenty to send, fourteen responses to emails, and just about fifty trips to different offices. From that point of view, the extra work Kouga had piled on himself for a surprise visit was extremely romantic. Sango would probably end of giving him a break and doing most of the work herself, though. All that was energy suicide.

"I just wished _he_ liked me like that." She winced as she hear herself. She sounded like a crushing, depressed, date-less teen.

She sipped at her bubble tea.

"_Oh_ and who is this _he_?" A masculine teasing voice sounded behind her, and Sango jumped, involuntarily flinging her half finished bubbled tea behind her as she whirled around in shock.

A blood chilling sound of the contents of her cup hitting a male form sounded behind her and she gasped.

..And paled, all color draining swiftly from her face as she recognized the boyishly handsome one of...

"Mirouku!"

Mirouku feigned a rueful sigh, "Next time I'd better call in advance, huh." He looked down at the mess that was his shirt and asked, "Champagne Blueberry Grape?"

Sango nodded slowly then blushed as realization struck. She had just assaulted the man with her drink! She apologized profusely, "Oh God...your shirt! I'm so sorry! I'll get you a new one ...or pay for the drying cleaning! I could lend you one of mine! You must be so mad, I'm really sorr—"

Mirouku held up a hand and stopped the torrent of words, "First," he smiled, "The good thing about shirts is that you can take them off," Sango blushed and adverted her eyes as Mirouku slipped off his stained white polo to reveal a black singlet. He picked up her plastic bubble tea cup from the floor, "And, as tempting as it is to wear your shirts, I doubt they'd fit. Besides this will come right out, so you needn't worry. And really, you don't have to apologize. I could never be mad at you." Insert one of his boyish grins.

Sango didn't know what exactly she could say. Just when she thought that she was going to be staring at him, mouth open for the rest of the evening, speech came. "At least let me make it up to you...Bubble tea, my treat."

Mirouku smiled and gave a small bow, "It would be my pleasure."

See, words can be your friends...

The small shop was near empty, but the patrons inside that were there stared noticeably at the couple and kept a two table safety distance away. The wary people kept their gaze on them from when they reached the counter and placed their orders to when they returned each armed with- erm carrying a drink.

Sango sipped hers shyly as she tried to think of something to start a conversation. Finally she settled with, "What brings you to MNU?"

She was really making progress. Soon she and words wouldn't be so ...unreceptive towards each other.

Mirouku rubbed his forehead before sighing out, "Dad," he suddenly paled and cough, "T-that..._That_...is a very interesting question... Um.. I came with Kouga to give a discussion in one of the Advance Business classes—" Sango looked surprised as she interrupted, "Really? I have that class. It dropped this block though."

Mirouku raised a brow, "Is that so? Well who knows... I may be asked back and have the pleasure of speaking for your class."

Sango grinned, "I'd look forward to it. But please continue." Mirouku looked amused as he recapped, "Well I had come with Kouga and we had agreed to meet up after our lectures but the ass ditched me. He took my car and everything." He let out a chuckle.

Sango laughed, "I suppose my friend is responsible for that."

Mirouku looked confused, "Your friend?"

Sango nodded, "Kouga had cast you off for my roomie, Kagome. He kidnapped and took her out to lunch."

"I think he might have mentioned that before. About Kagome having some relation to you. But," he chuckled, "that sounds like a fun kidnapping. I'll have to thank her for inadvertently causing this rendezvous."

He smiled sincerely, as Sango blushed for about the fiftieth time. 'He's so perfect! ...But it feels as if he is keeping something from me.'

The raven haired man drank his bubble tea.

Sango smiled suddenly, "You know it's funny that we've been at the same company, and yet I hadn't seen you at all, until Jakotsu introduced us."

Mirouku leaned back into the booth cushion, "Yeah." He answered vaguely before quickly changing the subject. "By the way..." He smirked at her, "You never did answer my question...Who was that 'he'?"

.--.

.-.

**(Tsuki)**

Kouga drove off to Sesshoumaru's house to the babble of the munchkin that was Shippou and the occasional 'oh,' and 'really' from Kagome.

It was a ten minute drive from the restaurant, but Kagome really didn't seem to mind.

She quieted Shippou for a moment and said to Kouga, "Take a left and then a right all the way at the end of the street and we're there."

Kouga grinned wolfishly, "Or I could _not_ and spend a little more time with you..." He turned, for a second to wink at her, Kagome pretended to way the offer, "It's such a tempting offer, _but_ I have to get home for Rin. I will take you up on your offer though...some day."

Kouga sighed as he made a left, "Yeah...someday."

Shippou had permanently settled down in her arms, having dozed slightly. He was so adorable when he was asleep.

But the senior really wasn't concentrating on the adorableness of the red haired imp in your lamp.

Kagome leaned her chin against his head, feeling a little guilty, that she had been so neglecting to Kouga. But it wasn't like she was going out with him...But she _did_ want to...But she never had the time! ...But..

She was making excuses, wasn't she? Tomorrow was Friday wasn't it? Couldn't she easily make plans then? She could...but, 'I don't know...' The girls were leaving for home as soon as they both were off work. Plus she needed psyching time to prep herself.

"It's the house with the porch." He nodded and Kagome took in a breath, "Next week...Friday," she fumbled a bit with her words. She wasn't good with making dates and wasn't she technically asking him out? Or something... "maybe we can see a movie, have coffee, and whatever else I passed up on then." Kagome flashed a small smile that he returned whole hearted ten fold and agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

She giggled as he pulled up to Sesshoumaru's house.

"Sounds like a plan." She repeated.

The car rolled to a stop and Kagome fumbled with her seat belt. She had never liked the things, safety or not they were extremely awkward. When she finally got it unbuckled, she opened the door and was about to step out when Kouga touched her arm.

He smiled that smile that could melt hearts, "Promise not to cancel?"

Kagome grinned, "Couldn't dream of it...Bye Kouga..."

Kouga eyes lingered on hers before he said reluctantly, "Bye, Kagome..."

"See you later," she said softly, closing his door. She waved until he drove away, before a light blush rose on her cheeks.

So she officially had a date with Kouga.

'Ahhh!'

Just as she was near the point of hyperventilation the adorable little imp, showed his true colors.

Shippou shifted in her arms and opened one eye, "_oOoOohh_! Kagome's gonna go on a _date _with _Kouga_. Kagome and Kouga sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Kagome's eye twitched. He was definitely worse than Souta. Ten times worse. Pretending to be asleep? Little scamp.

"You know...you're not looking all that cute anymore." She grumbled out playfully, tapping his button nose.

Shippou's eyes lit up, "Really?" He puffed out his chest suddenly, "So does that mean I look fah-row-shous?"

Kagome could have dropped from laughter. This little guy and ferocious did not mix! He was _too _adorable.

She giggled and tapped his nose and said with almost a straight face. "You have _me_ frightened."

He grinned and smirked, "What can I say; I have that effect on people."

Kagome laughed and hugged the kid, "Come one kiddo, let's get to making lunch for Rin."

She fished out Sesshoumaru's key and let the two of them inside the house.

"Why don't you go watch TV while I work my magic in the kitchen?" She giggled as she set him down and he scrambled into the living room.

It seemed like forever since she actually sat behind a television screen and watched TV. But by forever, in all actuality, she really meant last weekend. But really! That was at least four days of TV-lessness. What was the world coming to?

She groaned as she perused the fridge for the bag of carrots she had bought. "It feels like it's been forever." She let out another groan, "I'm so out of touch with the world and I have no idea what's going on on my shows! It's driving me crazy. I wonder if Rei is out of his coma..."

She suddenly changed the subject on herself, "I'm going to have to preheat and package some of these frozen meals tomorrow. I'm going to be gone for the weekend and from what I've seen, Sesshoumaru probably can't even make toast." She huffed, "_Men_."

Every weekend, she and Sango almost always went down to their families on the weekends and stayed for a few days. It helped when they were home sick.

But there was one problem with the plan this time... "Hmm...Did I ever tell Sesshoumaru that?"

Kagome scoffed, "Doubtful. I'll tell him tonight, so there's at least a small heads up and I don't have to drop the bomb the day we're leaving. I doubt that would be a pleasant situation. Sesshoumaru and last minute bomb droppings don't seem to mix."

She found her carrots in the lower compartments, which, of course was the last thing she checked, and while she was there, got out a stalk of celery.

"Momma's Chicken and Rice Soup." She winked in a theatric fashion, "Quick, easy, and good for half the calories and all the nutrition." Kagome laughed, then once again mused, "Maybe I can bake something for the two kids. In this house, they're probably sweet-deprived. Poor things."

It was a feat to hear Kagome ramble. Her thoughts were inconstant and jumped from one idea to another. They were like...thought frogs. However, if one didn't know her, it was very easy to assume that she was insane.

Very easy, indeed.

Kagome walked to the pantry and as she bent to get some rice and the box of cake mix, she realized something.

"I haven't seen Gome all day..."

She bit her bottom lip. "Usually she's jumped on me by now. Maybe she's asleep."

Kagome set her ingredients down and peeked into the living room. As soon as she did she made a face.

"That traitor!" Gome sat right in front of the TV watching with rapt attention. Shippou was lying on his stomach next to her, eyes wide, and elbows firmly plant on the carpet to prop up his head, as he did the same.

Kagome hmph'ed and returned to her tasks in the kitchen.

She pouted jokingly, "They have all the fun."

She quickly got to mixing together the ingredients for the chicken and rice soup. This was just about the time that she got to the house, so she was a little ahead of time. She really didn't mind though.

Extra time meant extra things she could do around the house to butter up Sesshoumaru before telling him the news. She cackled maniacally and then stopped abruptly.

"But speaking of Sesshoumaru... Who exactly was that woman?" She set a pot of chicken broth to boil next to the rice, before getting a pack of chicken she had brought those days before.

"They seemed like one big happy family..."

She reached into the cabinet for a cutting board and slapped the meat onto it, "Yuck...Raw chicken. So gross."

Kagome gingerly got a knife out of the utensil draw and started on the meat, "But Shippou looks nothing like either...But Rin ...I guess if you squint ..." She made a sharp cut in the meat and her face contorted in a grimace as she sliced into her finger that held the meat in place, "Ouuuch...!"

Kagome winced and washed her hand with soap in the sink before she reached for a paper towel. She wrapped the towel around her finger in a makeshift bandage, and finished cutting the meat without her injured hand.

She threw the square block of chicken into a small pot and rinsed water over it before going off to treat her finger.

Kagome rushed upstairs and went into the bathroom. "Ow...ow...ow!"

She scoffed, "And for the record, I blame you Sesshoumaru."

.--.

.-.

**(Tsuki)**

Sango choked on her bubble tea and sputtered out, "No one!"

Menus went up in protective gestures in shelter from wayward Bubble Tea cups as the patrons scooted ever further from the two at table nine.

Mirouku lifted a brow, "I never knew that no one could merit that sort of response." Sango sniffed in response, "Well I never knew anyone could be so nosy."

The last thing she needed him to know was that she was thinking about him out on her own hours in the fashion she had. How embarrassing would that be?

Mirouku spooned one of the edible marbles into his mouth and asked with a grin. "Does, Sango have a little crush on one of her classmates?"

Sango had to laugh as she retorted, "You saw through me so easily! I'm shocked."

Suddenly her phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Sango dug into her purse reluctantly after the second ring.

She blushed, "Excuse me a moment..." Mirouku nodded with a smile.

"Hello?"

"_Sangoo! Could you do me a huge favor?"_

"What do you need Kag-chan?"

"_Eggs...We don't have any. So do you think that before you head off to work you could drop some off? I'm baking a cake._"

Today she had to be at work early, so she was ecstatic that she wasn't skipping volleyball again. Even though, no one minded since it was a practice, she hated missing a day of practice time. It made her feel lazy and out of shape.

"Sure, Kagome," she suddenly smiled, "I could probably go now...See you then."

Mirouku spooned another marble into his mouth, "Ditching me already? It took Kouga at least an hour"

Sango grinned, "Nope, _we_'re ditching Kouga...That is if you're game."

"I'm listening..."

"My friend needs me to pick up eggs for her before I go to work. Care to tag along?"

Another smile, "Well normally I hate stepping foot in supermarkets, but with you, it'd be a pleasure."

Sango grinned and took his hand, "Then let's go. We'll have to stop by my dorm room though. I need to get my backpack."

Mirouku allowed himself to be dragged along, as Sango raced to her dorm building. Most of the sidewalks on that area of campus were empty save for the few classless people who were heading off to the café or the buildings around it.

"You'll have to wait out here. Visitors aren't allowed in the dorms until after school hours, and I can't afford another write up for that." She made a face.

Mirouku laughed, and Sango made her way into the building.

(Tsuki)

Kagome ladled the small pots of rice and the partially cooked chicken into the broth that now contained chunks of tomatoes, celery, onions, and a few leafy vegetables and lowered the heat under the pot.

"Sango had better hurry with my eggs. I need to get started on that cake. Maybe I could even give Gome a bath..."

Kagome babied her injured finger that had been wrapped with two Barney bandages. Was there irony in the fact that she had picked the box of them up and yet she hated Barney?

She stirred the pot one last time before placing the lid on it and setting the timer for to go off a full fifteen minutes from then.

Kagome had just cleaned up when the doorbell rang.

"That'd better be Sango..." She rushed to the front and opened the door.

Fortunately for both girls, it was Sango.

But there was an extra visitor.

Kagome gave a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's.

"Hey Sango...thanks a bunch for bringing the eggs. And goodness, you bought a guest! My, my, _my_...Is that the infamous Mirouku?" Sango looked a little apprehensive; Kagome might as well have been cackling behind her hand with a perverted twist to her lips for all freaky she was acting.

"And this is why I had him stay in the car...Only you can scare off a grown man, Kagome."

Her friend rolled her eyes, "Just hand over my eggs."

Sango smiled as she chirped, "Here you go...Tell Rin I said hi."

Kagome took the bag of a dozen eggs gratefully, "Likewise with Mirouku. And Rin isn't home yet. But there's a little cutie named Shippou who I'm looking after until the boss man comes back." She gave a wry grin. "He a handful to say the least, but _so_ cute!"

Sango laughed, "Sounds very familiar. He and Souta'd get along."

"Yeah right! There's nothing cute about Souta! He was the spawn of the devil!" Kagome suddenly blushed, "But speaking of getting along, you will _never_ guess what happened this afternoon."

Sango gasped, "You slept with Kouga!"

Kagome's face was a firework spectacle and her blush rivaled freshly painted fire trucks, "No!"

Sango looked disappointed, "But you had all afternoon..."

And the next thing she knew the door was slammed in her face and she burst out laughing.

(Tsuki)

Sara's out of the picture for the moment, but what will happen to her while she's gone? And what's this about Inuyasha? Will she recover? If Inuyasha's being introduced, who else will come into the picture? And will Kagome break her promise and end up canceling on Kouga? And will she ever watch TV again? And more importantly, will Rei ever get out of his coma? And what will happen when Kagome goes back home? Will Mirouku make any plans with Sango? But is Mirouku hiding something? And what will happen with Shippou and Rin? Why didn't Kagome get down with Kouga! And more importantly, why am I asking all these questions?

Find out next on the next installment of Simply Business—hopefully all the questions will be answered then. I'm actually itching to get Chapter 10 out. I mean I have some juicy ideas...just no motivation whatsoever.

But –evil laugh- were I to get 50 reviews, you'd have a chapter in 36 hours (...ignore me. I'm being stupid. I basically got no sleep last night.)


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Chapter 10 Time! Sorry this is so late... I had most of the beginning to this chapter but due to personal problems I hadn't been able to touch any of my stories.

**Okay some things that need to be addressed**. Kagome and Sesshoumaru aren't going to be jealous of each other with other people for awhile.

Kagome doesn't like Sesshoumaru that way...It's been less than a week! He just puzzles her and she wants to get to know him.

And Sesshoumaru... He wouldn't care if Kagome got hitched to Kouga right now. She's amusing and slightly frustrating and what not, but she's no vital, concrete in his life. He doesn't need her yet.

Sorry guys, but love at first sight does not exist in my book, but to make it up to you guys, this will have some fluff in it!

**Dedication:** My grandpa ...his one year Memorial was last Saturday. And this is also dedicated to my grandma.

Plus: **Konane Shadow** Wolf my 300th reviewer! I heart you!

**Disclaimer:** If I had a dollar for every Inuyasha character that every popped up on the show, I'd have enough to even think about affording manga!

-

-

-

**Simply Business**

Chapter Ten

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome's face was flamed red as she bustled about the kitchen and living room, picking up a sock that seemed not able stay off the floor, in one room before bounding into the kitchen and turning soup.

It took her about three rounds of heading to the kitchen, turning the soup, walking back to the living room and picking up a cute, small red sock and putting it on Shippou's foot, before she finally stuck her tongue at the mischievous child and huffed back to kitchen...only to have her thoughts turn to the previous conversation she had with her _ex _(as if) best friend.

How could she even say—_say._ Not insinuate, but outright say _that._

Kagome reached into the cabinets above her and got out three bowls. They were plain but cute spotted ceramic bowls.

"I mean, really, that girl! I'm sure we would've taken more than the afternoon." She said that in a 'duh' tone and she started humming, as she stirred the soup. Suddenly her hand stopped cold on the ladle she was holding and slowly her face lit into an explosion of red.

"Oh...God! I did not just say that! Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

Kagome sighed as she ladled the steaming soup into three bowls she had set on the adjacent counter. She laughed, "I'm a lost case, huh."

"Momma says not to talk to yourself, 'cause it makes you look crazy. Are you crazy, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, 'Even the kiddo can see it... Should I think about getting committed?' But her thoughts were not voiced. Instead, she asked, "You hungry?"

'He'd better be...I made all this soup.'

Shippou looked at the soup, "Well it does look good..." with that, he nodded, "Uh huh! I'll have a bowl..."

Kagome laughed and set him up with a bowl before placing a spoon inside the colorful ceramic plate. "Eat up."

He didn't have to be told twice, as sat down and he began to inhale the soup with vigor.

Kagome let out another laugh and was about to join him in the meal, when the bell rang.

Her eyes narrowed playfully, "That better not be Sango..." She snorted, "It'd be so like her to drive around the block then show up again a few minutes later. Poor Mirouku." She suddenly grumbled in after thought, "And I'm the one that scares off the men. I, at least don't pretend to be sane before I meet someone."

She snorted but had to cringe when Shippou piped up with, "You're talking to yourself again, Kagome."

So she was...

Kagome playfully growled and picked up the small boy. He squealed a bit half in surprise and half from the flight to being carried under Kagome's arm. She giggled, "Not so tough now, huh?"

She spun him around in a wide circle.

Shippou just let out a laugh as Kagome reached the front door and opened it. She was slightly surprised to see Rin there.

It was that late already?

Kagome smiled wryly...apparently. She chirped a cheerful greeting, "Hey Rin! I finished lunch just in time, I suppose. It should be at a nice temperature now, so go wash up and dig in."

Rin took a look at the giggling Shippou and a look flickered quickly about her face. "Hi, Kagome-nee-chan..." Kagome turned her head to the side, in question. Where was the glomping/attacking/happy mauling? First 'Gome and now Rin...

Kagome led her inside the house and closed the door behind her, "You okay Rin-chan? You seem a little down."

She just smiled and nodded, "I'm fine."

Kagome placed Shippou down and ruffled his hair before speaking to Rin, "Why don't you go up and wash up. I have some soup in the kitchen."

Rin tossed her backpack on the couch before bobbing up the stairs.

Shippou looked up after her, "She seemed upset."

Kagome shook her head dismissingly, "She's probably just tired. Poor thing. It's been a long week for everyone."

Shippou turned to look at her and then shrugged. And men were ragged at for being clueless. The child snorted. No one could understand women. Not even a woman could get another female.

He let out a sigh.

Women!

**(Tsuki)**

"So want were the eggs for?"

Sango rolled her eyes fondly, "My friend's trying to butter up her boss because she's going back home for the weekend and wants to spring the news carefully. Her boss has some temper."

Sango made a left and read the street signs. She hadn't really been in that area before, but she knew where she was. ...Mostly.

Mirouku suddenly called out to her, "Stop the car!"

Sango gasped and quickly stepped on the breaks. "What's wrong?"

"You just past a candy store that's what's wrong!"

Sango placed a hand over her heart and gave Mirouku a look, "Are you serious?"

Mirouku seemed to misunderstand, "I know right...Thank God I caught that. Care to make a stop?"

Sango could only laugh, "Why not..."

'Wow...just wow.'

**(Tsuki)**

Sara suddenly smiled. They were in Sesshoumaru's car driving to Sara's house. "It'll like our sleepovers again. Remember when I would force you, Inuyasha, and Jishi to have sleepovers with me? Back in the days when I was the terrorizing girl that picked on the boys. Those were such unforgettable time." She let out a laugh and Sesshoumaru snorted, "Unfortunately they were."

Sara laughed harder, "Jishi used to say then that no one would ever marry me because I was a psycho and ironically he did..."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he pulled up to her street. "I'll be glad when I'll finally see Inuyasha again. Even if it's on these terms. Did he have any kids yet? I hear he's married."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, "Thank God no."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Oh, hush...His kids would look adorable. He sent me pictures of him and that girl and they make a cute pair."

"How the kids would look is not how they would act."

He pulled into her driveway and Sara got out. "Be back here in two hours and I'll be all set okay? I know you're prompt so I won't tell you not to be late."

She was leaving that night on a private plane so she could start treatment the next afternoon. Sesshoumaru didn't want to take any chances with Sara.

Sesshoumaru looked unsure as to whether to leave, "Are you sure you won't need my help?"

Sara nodded, "I'm sure...I'm not crippled or anything." She laid a hand on his, "Bye Sesshoumaru. Talk to you in a bit..."

He inclined his head, "I will see you in two hours."

He wasn't quite yet ready to say goodbye.

(Tsuki)

Kagome brought out a large glass bowl, and found a wooden spoon. "Okay guys, who's going to help me bake a cake."

Rin beamed, "Can Rin help?"

Shippou crossed his arms, "Baking's a girly thing. That's what Uncle Inuyasha says. Men like me shouldn't have to do women work."

Kagome pouted, "Aw...you don't mean that Shippou...Baking isn't just for girls. Who's gonna help me and Rin lick the spoon."

He seemed to waver on that, "Well...Alr—"

Rin frowned, "You don't need his help Kagome-chan. You have me." Kagome blinked, getting a sinking feeling that this really wasn't about cake anymore. "Guys..."

Shippou rolled his eyes, "Well now she has my help too."

Kagome put a hand on both their shoulders. "Both of you should calm down. Shippou's right. I have your help and I have Shippou's, Rin."

Rin suddenly looked dejected, "I'm going to go do my homework."

Kagome touched her arm, "Rin...Come on. The both of you can help me. Okay?"

Rin shook her head, "It's one or the other."

And she walked away.

**(Tsuki)**

Sango covered her eyes as she walked into the store, "Mirouku, no...I'm going to splurge! Get me out of here. I have no self control!"

For the third time that day people inside of a store dubbed the two as escaped mental patients. The second episode of such had been when they were picking up eggs, Sango had gotten into a game a chicken with an old woman.

The walls of the store were covered in lidded bins of candy all brightly labeled and all different. The bins were stacked on a vertical diagonal and it stopped at five feet.

Mirouku came up behind her and uncovered her eyes, "Embrace the temptations." He whispered in her ear and she suppressed a shudder. He brought her hands down to her sides.

Sango reveled in the feel of his warm hands over hers.

She turned to look at him but he let her go and after flashing her a smile he walked away holding his hand to his chest.

He let a sigh of relief, "I almost slipped back there..."

Sango caught up to him grumbling about teases. Mirouku turned to her, amused, "What was that?"

Sango blushed, "Um, I said...'What a God damn...Twizzler?'"

Mirouku laughed, "Twizzler?"

Sango nodded weakly, "I hate those ...damn Twizzlers. Looking all red and twisty... Hey! Look, they have bags! And they're pretty too! Come on, let's get some..."

Mirouku doubled over in laughter.

Sango had to come back and pull him over to the rack of paper bags with the store logo.

Sango looked at the prices, "Holy Shit!" All attention turn towards her once again but she didn't quite notice.

"Three dollars a pound? This is the best day of my life." She started to jump up and down and only then did she notice the crowd she was gathering.

Her face lit up in a fiery blush and she cleared her throat. Mirouku pulled her back to the wall of candy. "Come on Sango...We only have a few minutes to spare."

That was all Sango needed before she picked up a scooper and started piling gumballs, gummies, wrapped chocolates, sour candies, and all sorts of candy into her paper bag.

Mirouku shook his head with a smile.

She was definitely an interesting woman.

**(Tsuki)**

Sesshoumaru walked into his house, not feeling quite like himself.

He was carrying a small backpack of some toys and books for Shippou that Sara had decided at the last minute that she wanted to get out of the way first.

He placed down the backpack and took a seat on the couch. He put his head down on the arm rest. He had taken the front door, since he hadn't felt like parking in the garage. He was leaving in an hour and half so what was the point of wasting his time.

Kagome walked out from the kitchen just then and walked into the living room carrying a plate of frosted cupcakes. She let out a sigh suddenly feeling frustrated, "I suck at this job don't I...?"

Sesshoumaru muttered from on the couch, "No, you do it just fine."

Kagome let out a small shriek, "Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?"

She placed the plate on the coffee table and Sesshoumaru shifted on the couch so that he was stomach up laying down on it, "I believe we had this conversation before and came to the conclusion that I live here."

Kagome stood there awkwardly, "You know what I mean...Why exactly are you here so early?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly sat up and gestured the adjacent cushion. He moved into a crossed legged fashion, facing out towards the TV as he leaned back. "Why exactly do you think you're not doing a decent job?"

Kagome sat down and mimicked his position. She turned to face him as she picked up a cupcake, "No reason. Cupcake?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and took it. "I'll allow you to change the subject this once." He ate in thoughtful silence for a moment.

Kagome whispered feeling comfortable in the quiet. She had made Shippou take a nap a few minutes before because he had been yawning. "Thanks. So why are you back so early. Didn't you have a meeting? I remember Rin saying you usually have one every Monday and Thursday."

Sesshoumaru was relieved that she was questioning him. It

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I did but I cancelled. I spent the afternoon making plans for Sara." Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth

"What kind of plans? If you don't mind asking, of course...I don't want to pry...Anything romantic going on between the two of you." She wiggled her brows.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled slightly. But just as suddenly as he smiled, he gained a tired look to his eyes and Kagome furrowed her brows. Was something wrong?

He said quietly, "Not those kind of plans. She is ...sick so I'm having her go stay with my brother and his wife in the States while she gets treatment."

Kagome didn't completely put two and two together to get four necessarily but she knew that it had to be something serious if it affected him so much. And come to think of it, Sara hadn't looked that well.

She suddenly threw her arms around him, "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru. Do not want to talk about it?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No..." Kagome moved to sit up but Sesshoumaru asked in a whisper. "But could we just sit here for a moment?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course..." He leaned his head on hers.

"Thank you..."

**(Tsuki)**

Sango popped a sour gummy into her mouth and she closed her eyes as the sweet and sour combination sent a shudder sown her spine. How long had it been since she last had candy? "Mmm!"

Too long...

She glared playfully at Mirouku. "The things you make me do, Mirouku..." Mirouku grinned from behind the wheel of Sango's car, "I'm such a bad influence huh?"

Sango laughed, "Oh definitely. I mean really...you tempted me into buying gummy worms. You're horrible!"

Mirouku chuckled, "I know..." He abruptly reached for his bag of sweets, but Sango smacked his hand away, "Hey! Both hands on the wheel mister..."

Mirouku groaned and cast a longing sideways glance to his bag, "B-but my candy!"

Sango crossed her arms and said in a 'Momma's knows best' tone, "Can wait. I'm not getting killed over Swedish Fish."

Mirouku shook his head, "You Driving Nazi..."

Sango smacked his arm, "Oh please...I'm going easy on you."

"Can't I please have just one piece."

The pout! He was bringing out the pout!

It took all her self control but she finally formed the word, "No."

"Then feed me."

Sango snorted, "Are you serious?"

Mirouku looked at her, completely serious, "It's either that or I let go of the wheel. And I would do it too."

Sango rolled her eyes and got his bag, "You're such a—"

"Handsome, sophisticated, sex God?"

She scoffed and finished her sentence, "Kid."

Mirouku smirked, "Or that I guess."

Sango got out a piece of his candy from his bag and told him to open his mouth, "It's gum so it should last you a good five seconds."

Mirouku looked at her, ""Hands are coming off the wheel...

Sango popped the gumball into his mouth and patted his cheek. "Now come on and speed up a little. We're running late."

Mirouku looked at the dashboard clock, "We're ten minutes away."

Sango laughed, "I was supposed to check in five minutes ago..."

Mirouku winced, "I'd hate to be you...Isn't the head of your department that creepy person who hates women ... or something insane like that?"

Sango snorted, "Most women. I'm an exception." She suddenly teased, "And I think Jakotsu would be a little crushed that you think of him like that when he thinks so highly of you..."

Mirouku choked on his gum, "But I thought he was in the same department as Bankotsu."

Sango nodded, "He is. But he's a lot of things... In the mornings, he's a delivery boy/waiter. In the afternoon, he works with Bankotsu-san and is my department head and finally at night he works at Burger King and is a bouncer at some bar. He does some odd jobs here and there throughout the day, too."

Mirouku furrowed his brows and asked incredulously, "Why?"

Sango shrugged, "He gets a lot of sexual harassment suits."

**(Tsuki)**

Weird place to end it but at least it's no cliffhanger. Summary of the chapter: Rin and Shippou aren't getting along too well, Sara's leaving soon, Kagome hasn't broken the news to Sesshoumaru that she's leaving, questions are still unanswered, Sesshoumaru's _worried_ (-gasp-), Jakotsu's multitasking to the extreme (aka why he was in Burger King) I just love his character and I hate sticking him and just one spot.

So now what?

Well we have ourselves the eleventh chapter of Simply Business!

And on a very separate note, c'mon! I'd never hold a chapter for ransom. I'm as inconsistent in updates as my plot ideas. (And you all still would have been waiting a couple of more months had I been serious.) But all in all...if I hold a ransom. You all will know...-mwahaha-


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. You guys take yourselves for granted. Definitely. I love you all so much and adore your reviews (so much to the point where I print out some of my favorite my reviews and have a wall of ones that I loved lol) so when I take these hiatuses, I do so only because I need to. I'm a person who can't work well under stress and would have been dishing out angst ridden crap for almost half a year, so I've been straightening out my life as best as I can with those months I took off. Those who have been with me since Delightfully Disastrous know my whole 2005 summer keeps popping up this way and that and my home life hasn't been that great, but my New Year's Resolution is to finish all seven of these stories within '07. I hate to break my resolutions so you all won't see me taking another break for awhile.

So just for today, I'll play Santa. Merry Christmas! Here's my present to you all.

Thank you for the encouragement and support. I rely on you guys for that –wink- so in exchange:

Here's this chapter. Made extra long and with extra care:

-

-

**Simply Business**

Chapter Eleven

-

(Tsuki)

-

_Kagome didn't know how long she sat there with her arms around Sesshoumaru, but it didn't feel long enough, as she finally had to detach herself._

"_Why don't you go eat something, okay? I made soup." She tried to say that with a cheerful tone, but failed almost miserably._

_When Sesshoumaru wasn't his sarcastic self, it was hard to be happy-go-luck. And that was something which no one had to tell her was strange, because just a few days ago, that exact same sarcasm was enough to get her bawling._

_Sesshoumaru nodded a bit, in response to her question._

"_Come on." She grabbed his hand, her small hand barely able to grasp his bigger one and pulled him into the kitchen. _

Kagome sighed, wondering what could possibly be wrong with the woman—Sara, that affected his so.

Sesshoumaru had left a while ago with Shippou to go see Sara to the airport.

It was just her and Rin who never came back down after she went up stairs.

Maybe something was wrong with her.

But what? Why was she so upset?

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango looked disappointed when the car pulled up to the tall building that served as her work area.

Mirouku stopped the car. After a still moment of a pregnant silence, Mirouku turned to her and asked, "Shall I walk you in?"

Sango smiled at him, "It'd be a delight."

He gave her a boyish grin that caused a light blush to suddenly stain her cheeks, and Sango quickly opened her door, to hide her flushed face.

Mirouku's chuckle alerted her to the fact that he had indeed seen her face.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Just get out of the car, Mirouku."

Mirouku let out another chuckle and quietly got out of Sango's car. With a mischievous smirk, he locked the doors and crept behind the car to Sango's side.

With a grin he whispered, "Boo."

Sango jumped and let out a squeal. "Ah!"

Mirouku laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate you! You jerk!" Sango laughed while trying to school her face into an angry expression.

His breath tickled her neck as he laughed softly, his raven bangs mixing with her brown locks, when he moved in closer, "Did I scare you, Sango?"

She reached her hand up and reluctantly pushed his face away, "No way..." Her sentence hung in the air waiting to be continued.

Sango had been about to call him by his last name, but the fact that she had no idea what exactly it was stopped her. It was like not knowing whether or not a person wore boxers or briefs. Curious and waaay too embarrassed afraid to ask…

She did not even know his last name and yet she was so infatuated with him.

God was she insane.

Mirouku smiled again and after a moment, he released her. "Come on, we can't spend all day out here."

Sango abruptly opened her mouth to ask him the question that was bugging her, but the only thing that left her mouth was, "Boxers or briefs?"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome sat with her head in her hands at the kitchen table.

_Ring…_

"My phone is ringing." Kagome sat staring at the flashing device on the table as it let out another shrill ring.

_Ring…_

Her hand crept over and picked it up, "Yes?...Oh? …Okay thanks….Bye."

She mused. "Hmm."

Her mom had called to remind her to bring any laundry that needed washing. Every time she went back home, her mom always attempted to make things easier for her and Sango.

Every time she went back…

Went back…

"Oh my _God_!!!" she banged her head against the table. "I never told Sesshoumaru!"

There was a soft padding behind her.

Kagome turned around to see Rin walking towards the kitchen, Gome tagging along. She was rubbing her eyes.

She worried the bottom of her shirt.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "Rin are you sure you're okay? Please tell me if something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything."

Rin bit her bottom lip, "Rin… is jealous."

The raven haired girl blinked and gestured Rin forward, "Jealous? Why?"

Rin sniffed, "Rin is afraid that Kagome will love Shippou more than she loves me. Rin does not want that." Kagome left her seat and pulled the child into her arms.

She gave her a small tap on her nose. "That's what how you down? Rin, sweetie, no one can replace you, but I'm not going to just ignore Shippou. I care for both of you equally and I refuse to play favorites."

Rin furrowed her brows, "But Rin was there first."

Kagome smiled, "Still," Kagome ruffled Gome's fur before guiding Rin to the chair. She sat her down, "It doesn't mean that you've lost any of my love."

She poured her some soup. "Now hurry up and eat, so we can go have some you and me time. Okay?"

Rin smiled slightly, "Just us?"

Kagome nodded happily, "Just us. But you have to promise to be nicer to Shippou. He'll be living here for awhile because his mom has to go away. Besides things are way more fun, when there are more people."

Rin played with her food for a bit, before meeting Kagome's gaze, "Will Shippou be… like Rin's brother."

Kagome laughed, "Yep…and I'll be the older sister."

Rin smiled and happily and put a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Shippou bounced happily on his mother's lap, "And then Kagome spun me around like this," he lifted his arms and moved about in his mother's arms.

Sara laughed, "The girl from this afternoon I'm guessing? Well I'm glad you had fun. You'll be spending a lot of time with her so I'm glad you're getting along."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "The girl could get along with a rock. Do not be too surprised." His tensioned had eased as soon as Sara had stepped into the car and he had felt able to be more of his sarcastic self.

Shippou looked up at Sesshoumaru with an incredulous look, "Rocks _talk_."

Sara giggled, "Sesshoumaru was being silly Shippou."

Shippou made an 'o' with his mouth. There was a short pause in conversation, before Shippou decided something needed to be asked. "Are we there yet?"

Sesshoumaru cringed. The boy had asked the same question seven times beforehand. Sara suddenly frowned and joked reprimanding, "If I come back to find that you placed him up for adoption, Sesshoumaru…" she let the sentence hang in the air.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

Shippou suddenly tugged his mother's arm, "So where is momma going? You haven't said. And why can't I go too?"

Sara smiled slightly, "I'm going to stay with your Uncle Inuyasha. I'll be gone for a long while doing grown up stuff, so I decided to leave you with Sesshoumaru and Kagome because I thought you'd have more fun here."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road as Shippou nodded, "Oh. What kind of stuff is grown up stuff?"

Sara poked his cheek, "Hey, why so inquisitive today? Why don't you take a nap? We'll be driving for twenty more minutes, so I'll wake you up when we get there. Okay?"

Shippou yawned a bit, reminded just how tired he was, "But I'm not tired!"

Sesshoumaru snorted as within the next minute he dozed off.

Shippou was the embodiment of the reason why Sesshoumaru could never work with children…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome plaited Rin's hair into a neat French braid and both of them sat down in the living room with Gome as a frozen lasagna dish was heating in the oven.

Kagome had let Rin do her hair and now she was sporting a head full of scrunchies only Crayola could generate names for.

The doorbell rang then.

She had ordered a pie of pizza for the two of them to snack on while they watched a movie.

She wasn't sure when exactly Sesshoumaru and Shippou would be home, but they were going to wait up for them.

Kagome let Rin piggy back to the door since she wanted to help pay the delivery boy.

Standing outside the door, was a black haired man with dark eyes and bright vibrant red lips.

Kagome blinked as she looked him over. Why was he so familiar?

He was wearing the delivery uniform…but was that makeup?

"Oh! Aren't you the chick that was hanging all over that silver haired cutie from BK? I still have dreams about that one." He blushed and Kagome's jaw dropped.

Kagome set down Rin, "Go set up the movie, kay?" Rin skipped off to get the movie and put it in the DVD player. Kagome turned back to Jakotsu, ""You're just here to deliver the pizza right? No homicidal intent?"

She cringed at the remembrance of his appearance at Burger King.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "Oh please, as if I'd have the time. I have at least three more houses to get t-Oh my God! Is that the Little Mermaid? Can I watch with?"

He gave her the puppy eyes and Kagome sputtered, "What about your three other runs?"

Jakotsu sighed, "I guess I _do_ have to do those."

Kagome felt a little guilty since he seemed like he wanted to see it. "How about this, I'm sure you can come watch it with me and my roommate tomorrow." It wouldn't hurt to invite him to watch it.

'If it were anyone else, I wouldn't offer, but A: He was noticeably uninterested in girls. B: Sango would be there. And she's better than any black belt.'

Tears sprung to his eyes, "Really? You'll do that for me? Even after I almost stole your boyfriend?" He handed her the pizza. "Here sweetie. Half price. I insist."

Kagome smiled, "Well. Thanks…Here's my address." She wrote down the school address and her room number.

Jakotsu blew her an air kiss, "Ta ta dear! See you tomorrow. By the way, I love the hair. Very cute!" He hugged the slip of paper and skipped off. Kagome waved, a little taken aback, "Bye?"

And when he was in his car driving off, Kagome suddenly blushed and yelled after him, "And he's not my boyfriend!"

She closed the door behind her and plopped down on the couch as Rin started the movie. Rin happily took the box, "Nee-chan's friend?"

Kagome half shook her head and half nodded, "I guess? Let's watch the movie, okay?"

Rin smiled and nodded. She cuddled up against after Kagome turned off the lights, and Gome joined the two.

Rin let out a loud 'eww' when she saw Ursula and sunk deeper into Kagome's one armed embrace. They got all the way to the scene where Ursula gained the trident from the contract, before their movie night was interrupted.

Suddenly the door opened and the lights flicked on.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango brought her hands to her mouth.

'I think…my face… exploded.'

Mirouku looked at her then at his pants. He repeated the process.

His hands moved to the zipper. "Want to find out?"

Sango sputtered, "W-wha? …N-no…?"

Mirouku laughed, "I'm only kidding." He patted Sango on the head and continued, "So unless that actually was your question-why don't you try again?"

Sango smiled a bit, "How would you like to have tea with me and my roommate, Kagome tomorrow? She was at the dinner but you two weren't really properly introduced…."

Mirouku grinned, "Much better question. I'll be glad to. I'll stop by at your school, tomorrow."

Sango smiled.

Mirouku inwardly sighed, 'And here I thought Sango was getting bold. I would have been happy to oblige.' He pouted.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin jumped into Kagome's arms as both girls screamed.

Kagome shut her eyes and screeched, "Jakotsu's come back to kill me!" Gome barked a few times at the screaming.

"What. The. Hell?"

Kagome stopped screaming and opened her eyes, "Oh…Sesshoumaru. Hi…"

Rin continued to scream, "It's Ursula!!"

Kagome laughed nervously and tapped Rin's shoulder. "It's Sesshoumaru, honey. There's no Ursula."

Rin stopped screaming and jumped up and hugged her father's leg, "Daddy saved me! Yay!" Sesshoumaru was Holding a sleepy Shippou, but he used one had to pat Rin's head.

"I suppose you all had fun then…"

Gome yipped and Shippou stirred. He rubbed his eyes, "Gosh Gome! You're so loud!"

Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru dropped Shippou on the couch. "I need an aspirin…and a gun."

Kagome got up and followed him into the kitchen, "Aww. You don't mean that. I mean what would you do without me."

She suddenly paled and gave a nervous giggle, "In fact, let's not think about that."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I would get a few more hours of quiet, Rin would not have nightmares about…Ursula? And I would not have a dog…"

Kagome grinned, "Hell that does sound great! You know, that's why I gonna take the weekend off and go down to see my momma!"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "What?"

Kagome smiled, "Well you know, home is where the heart is."

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened, "So?"

Kagome shrugged, "…And I misplaced mine?" She blinked and mentally repeated her words. She tried to make it somewhat sound like she had attempted to make the thought sensible. "Or something? So I need to find—Let me go home damnit!"

"Who is Jakotsu?" Sesshoumaru poured himself a glass of water before scouring the pantry for the box of Advil.

Kagome poked her index fingers together, "Remember Burger King?"

The bottle of Advil, Sesshoumaru held shook as he shuddered.

"Yeah, apparently he delivers."

Five white tablets were poured into his large palms and he shot them back with water.

"And I would reduce my chances of overdosing on Advil. So I insist, go home."

Kagome grinned, "This went better than expected!"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin paused the movie after Kagome left and returned to her seat on the couch. She shyly avoided Shippou's gaze. "Sorry."

Shippou blinked, "For what?"

Rin sniffed, "Rin thought you were stealing, Kagome-nee-chan away from me…But Kagome-nee-chan said she likes us both and we can both have her as out nee-chan."

Shippou grinned, "Good, cause it wouldn't be any fun if we weren't firneds. Momma said that I'm going to be here for awhile."

Rin smiled back, "So no hardly feelings right?"

The red-head nodded, "None at all!"

Gome suddenly came up with her food bowl in her mouth.

Rin gasped excitedly, "Wanna feed Gome with me?"

Shippou nodded excitedly as Rin retrieved the bowl. Rin grasped Shippou's smaller hand in hers and hand in hand the two headed into the kitchen, Gome padding happily behind them.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

I had a party with this chapter, but next chapter will be a sweet sixteen lol. Jakotsu and Kagome and Sango and Mirouku. Mwuahaha. Does it get any better?

And Rin and Shippou made up! I'm so happy.

Next chapter covers what happened the night before 3

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays,

Mikazuki Tsuki


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N**: How's this for an update? Less than a week and I already got this one out. I should get a medal (kidding).

**Dedication:** I have three very special dedications today! First to TAJE for being one of the biggest reasons I'm up and posting (I recommend you go and read her story Maturity & Sacrifice! It's starting off strong and it's bound to be an awesome read!) Second dedication goes! Sesshomarugrl for supplying my 400th review! And Finally, Kanazawa for reviewing every chapter with smiling inducing reviews! You guys rock!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. However, I can completely without hesitation say I own Sesshoumaru ('s plushie). He lives on a shelf in my room.

-

-

**Simply Business**

Chapter Twelve-

-

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome was more than glad to be home. During dinner, Sesshoumaru had made very uncalled for barbs at her hair… very seductively.

The notebook in her hands was wrought in Kagome's remembrance.

She had been called everything from a troll to well…she really was not willing to bring it up again. It made her boil.

The raven haired woman picked up her pen and jotted an answer down. Sango looked it over and smiled in agreement. The brown haired woman then backed away again as Kagome clenched her fists and _growled_.

Sango laughed nervously behind a hand, "Calm down, Kag-chan…I'm not Sesshoumaru…no need to get hostile on me…"

Kagome scowled, "That man just pisses me off sometimes!"

Had it been anyone else she would have laughed. But Sesshoumaru! No…what he did that night was unforgivable.

It was the way he had insulted her hair… He could have just straight out been, "Oh you look like a troll tonight. Go fix that…" Maybe even point and laugh…

But _no._

Instead, he would subtly and lean over to her and get _way_ too close for comfort and smirk. He would then pick up one of her many frills of hair and remark, "Rin had a troll with the same hair. How coincidental."

It made her blush just thinking about it.

She buried her head in her hands and groaned.

Somehow they had ended up sitting at the same side of the dinner table. Usually it was her and Rin far away from him across the table, but Rin had decided to liven things up that day.

She and Shippou, though she was happy for their friendship, had been the cause of Sesshoumaru for an _hour, _being able to torment her. (It would have been shorter, but Rin and Shippou had refused to eat—they were probably in on the attempt to abuse her). Every once and awhile, he would reach over her for the damn salt shaker just to tease her.

And tease her he did.

Kagome's pen poked through her worksheet and dented her notebook.

Sango raised a brow.

His voice was so velvety and deep and his cologne smelled faintly of— 'Think kittens Kagome! Damnit, kittens! You're supposed to be mad! Don't think of his sex appeal!'

She rolled her eyes at herself. 'I'm so helpful…But I _am_ mad! I'm super mad in fact…No…I'm _pissed_!'

She put away her sheet. It was the only thing that went undone for that night's homework, but she could do it in the morning.

She was not looking forward to handing in Swiss cheese.

Kagome stomp her foot abruptly, as she mimicked him, "'Ask you to pass the salt? No thank you. I might upset your hair and I don't quite want to be attacked tonight.'"

She was adlibbing just a tad, but that was beside the point, "And after he was done adding one tiny ass grain, he'd reach over again and put it back. I damn near shoved the salt shaker up his ass!"

Sango tried to keep in her laughter, "I guess you had fun…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't even start with me!" she suddenly became menacing, "But I'm going to get him back though…Tomorrow, I'm hiding his underwear and replacing them with thongs! It'll be the best twenty dollars I could ever spend."

Sango let out a laugh, "That's absolutely priceless!"

Kagome grinned, "And we'll be away Saturday, so I won't have to worry about him getting pissy on me. And Sunday night, he'll probably have forgotten all about it."

Sango snorted, "Unlikely…but I'm glad you're so optimistic."

Kagome laughed and after that, for a few minutes it was quiet. The only noise came from their living room clock.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Abruptly both girls turned to each other.

And then began the battle of unison…

"Eh… Sango…" / "Um, Kagome…"

They blinked.

"You first." / "You go first…"

"No it's fine!" / "I can wait!"

"So this is what happened— I didn't expect…" / "Well you see I wasn't planning to but..."

"Oops…!" / "Sorry!"

"We count to three and then spill, okay?" / "How about we both spill on the count of three?"

They sweat dropped.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

"I accidentally invited Sesshoumaru's boyfriend over to watch a movie!" / "I wasn't thinking and invited Mirouku over for tea!"

Sango's eye twitched, "Sesshoumaru's …gay?"

Kagome clasped her hands together, "Really! That's so great! You and Mirouku have really gotten so close!"

Sango mused, "I'm kind of not surprised though… His hair is just _too_ nice." Not that all guys who ran a comb through their hair were gay… Sango stroked her chin. _But_ there were guys with nice hair and then there was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome waved her hand dismissively, "Sesshoumaru's not gay, but the guy who is coming over is. He completely fell head over heels for the ass. I told you about him. The one from Burger King…what's-his-face?"

Sango laughed, "Okay. I'm lost. What the hell have you guys been doing all week…?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Hey! I've been doing all the storytelling tonight. It's your turn."

Sango sighed, "But I'm so curious!"

Kagome responded airily, "Well if you're so curious, then you'd better tells yours quite so I can get to mine."

Sango stuck out her tongue, "I just don't know why I'm friends with this chick…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Shippou suddenly jumped into Sesshoumaru's lap. Rin was making them finish the rest of the movie together.

It was such, such hell for him.

A grown man watching _The Little Mermaid_. How the mighty had fallen. And what was even sadder was that he had the option of saying no. However, the look of disappointment on Rin's face had completely made him dismiss such.

In the subconscious of his mind he heard the crack of a whip.

"Hey old man…"

Sesshoumaru cringed and narrowed his eyes, "What did you call me?"

Shippou bounced a bit, "See, you _are_ getting old! Your hair's gray and you can't hear good!"

Sesshoumaru's brow rose. "Well."

He blinked, realizing something, 'My hair isn't gray….' He scowled.

The red head cocked his head to the side, "Well what?" Rin promptly shushed them. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple. "Your sentence was incorrect. It is 'you cannot hear well.'"

Shippou furrowed his brow, "You don't explain things good. I don't get it."

Sesshoumaru's eye brow twitched and he remarked wryly. "I suppose I don't. Now what did you want."

Rin threw a pillow at her father, her eyes glued to the screen. "Shh! Papa! It's the best part!"

There was a slight twapping sound as the pillow bounced of his head.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes trying to think of what he had done to offend whatever god was cursing him.

Maybe it was when he had nearly run over that priest the other day…

Hmm…

Shippou bounced once again on Sesshoumaru's lap, "Old mannnn!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the boy and asked coldly, "What?"

Shippou smiled brightly, "Can I take a bath with you? Me and momma do that all the time…Hey maybe you, me, and Rin can all do it together!"

One certain section of Sesshoumaru's face began to commence twitching.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, reminding himself that Shippou was only a child. It did not help that much.

He picked up Shippou and placed him down on the floor.

Sesshoumaru turned around to leave, Shippou staring at his back in confusion, "Old mannnn! You never answered my question."

In a low tone, Sesshoumaru smiled tightly and responded, "You will bathe alone and like it."

Shippou turned to Rin who was squealing about how wonderful the ending was and asked, "Hey Rin…did Uncle Sesshoumaru reach menopause….Is that why he's so cranky?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Just what in the name of all that was concerned with childrearing, was Sara teaching the damn kid?

He scowled and left the room.

On second thought,…he did not want to know.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

It was a little past seven when Sango and Kagome had started prepping for bed and eaten dinner (Or rather, Sango ate while Kagome nibbled on pretzels). By eight, they had begun finishing up their homework-of course the sole concentration on homework had not lasted long.

It was now nine, and they were not even _considering_ thinking about going to bed.

Sango had just finished her tale and was about to set into hearing Kagome's recap of her week—something she was completely looking forward to.

"And don't skip anything…I want to hear it all."

Kagome rolled her eyes fondly, "I'm getting there, don't worry!"

"I told you about the Burger King thing, but I guess I left out the cashier. I might have vaguely talked about him, but—"

Sango looked frustrated, "Go on!"

Kagome laughed, "Okay, okay. But I thought he was this flirty woman-hating guy, who kept passing these sexual innuendos at Sesshoumaru. I hadn't expected him to show up with our pizza tonight. Rin and I had ordered out and—"

_Ring!_

Kagome and Sango jumped, neither expecting the phone to start ringing. Sango put a hand over her heart, "Jeeze! That scared the crap out of me!"

_Ring!_

Kagome nodded a bit and stood to pick up the receiver, "Hello?"

"_This thing will not shut up._"

Kagome stared at the phone, incredulous, "Sesshoumaru?! Do you know what time it is?" She sputtered a bit, going over what he had said before, "What thing?"

She could just see him cringing, "_I am well aware of what hour it is. Unfortunately Shippou is not..._"

Kagome furrowed her brows together and Sango whispered, "What's he saying?"

The raven haired girl put a hand over the mouth piece, "Shippou's…not "shutting up", according to Sesshoumaru."

Sango's face mirrored Kagome's confusion.

Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, "I'm not really understanding. Is he talking too mu—"

Abruptly the sound of Shippou, bawling, replaced Sesshoumaru. Kagome held the phone from her ear.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell did you do to him? …You don't really have a gun do you?" the last question came out tentatively.

Sango squeaked, "What?"

Sesshoumaru sighed clearly frustrated, and Kagome felt a little bad for him, "I'm sorry. I'll be over in a bit. Try not to overdose before I get there," she joked lightly.

Kagome put the phone down and kicked off her slippers. She searched for her keys and stuffed her feet into her sneakers.

Sango handed her her jacket since Kagome could not seem to find hers, "We'll continue tomorrow, but for now, I'm guessing Sesshoumaru is having kid problems."

Kagome smiled gratefully, "Thanks Sango-chan. I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me, if it gets to late. Good night…"

Sango helped her out of the door, "Bye Kago-chan, g'night."

As Sango closed the door behind the other girl, she yawned.

"I hope she's okay with being out in her pajamas…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome knocked on the door furiously, almost afraid to ring the doorbell. Sesshoumaru opened the door, however, after the second set of rapping.

He ran a hand through his hair, obviously at ends, "As soon as he fell asleep, he turned into a banshee."

Kagome frowned a bit, and followed him upstairs, "Did you try waking him up?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, "I may be male, but I do have common sense even when it comes to children."

Kagome rolled her eyes and jabbed a finger into his back, "I'm here to help, not take your crap, Sesshoumaru. I'm still mad at you for dinner. Don't mess with me." The sound of whimpering came from one of the rooms and Kagome went ahead of Sesshoumaru into it.

Rin was looking worriedly at Shippou, a teddy bear in her arms.

Kagome patted her head and Rin seemed more at ease, "Is Kagome-nee-chan going to make Shippou better?"

The raven haired girl merely smiled. There was no need in making empty promises.

Kagome approached the bed, where Shippou tossed and turned, his faced flushed and twisted in pained.

Kagome's heart wrenched and she carefully pulled back the blankets. She sat down on the bed next to him and put a cool hand on his head, "Calm down, Shippou."

Shippou gave a pitiful whimper and continued to cry.

The sound was enough to break her heart.

Kagome cupped his face gently, but he was refusing to wake up, "It's alright, Shippou.. You don't have to cry." She bit her bottom lip, not really knowing what to say.

He was no longer fretfully rolling about the bed, but he was still noticeably upset. Kagome brought him into her lap. "It's all okay, Ship-chan."

Rin pulled the edge of the lengthy coat Kagome wore, "Kagome-nee-chan, Ariel made Prince Eric all better when she sung to him."

Kagome blushed, "I don't sing." She gave a glance at Sesshoumaru and blushed further, 'Especially not in front of smiley over there.'

It wasn't that she was horrible…she wasn't Utada Hikari either, but she just did not like to sing with an audience.

Sesshoumaru was seated against the wall near the door. Rin scampered from Kagome and sat down in Sesshoumaru's lap.

Shippou let out another form wracking sob and Kagome bit down her embarrassment and softly sung out the only song that could come to mind.

Her cheeks tainted pink as each word left her lips.

"Go on and close the curtains,

'cause all we need is candlelight,"

Shippou calmed himself down a bit, much to Kagome's relief.

"You and me…and a bottle a bottle of wine—

Gonna hold you tonight."

She smiled a bit as Shippou sniffed and reached small pudgy hands into the air.

Kagome grasped them gently and hugged them.

"Well we know I'm going away.

And how I wish, wish it weren't so…"

Kagome pulled the covers over him and carefully got off of the bed.

"Take this wine and drink with me—

Let's delay our misery."

Kagome stopped the song there as Shippou's breathing eased and it looked and sounded more as if he were sleeping. She gave him a light kiss on his forehead and he smiled a bit.

Kagome smiled and looked over at Rin. She was surprised when she saw both her and Rin sleeping.

She let out a soft laughed at the sight.

Kagome carefully walked over and carefully picked Rin up. She knelt next to Sesshoumaru and gently tapped him, "Come on, big guy, time for bed for you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and Kagome grinned.

He gazed at Shippou, "It's off?"

Kagome stood and whispered stifling a laugh. "Shippou's not an it! Now come one and help me put Rin to sleep."

Sesshoumaru rose and took Rin from Kagome and let out a soft chuckle, "Quite the attire, Kagome."

Kagome looked down at the puffy over the shoulder black sweater that was a few too many sizes too big, that she had thrown over a red tank top. Coupled with the heart covered boxers, Kagome felt ridiculous underneath Sango's pink trench coat.

She blushed and hit him across the head, "Don't start with me, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome opened the door to Rin's room and Sesshoumaru carefully carried her to the bed. He set her down softly and Kagome tucked her in.

She grinned and asked in a low, but playful voice, "Don't cha feel like a couple of parents."

Sesshoumaru stated bluntly, "I've felt like a parent for years now."

Kagome let out a laugh and patted him on the back, "Yeah yeah. Your turn buddy."

He looked insulted, "I'm more than capable of getting into my bed, by myself. If anything needs help, then it is your singing…"

Kagome snorted, "Okay, first—yes you do. And secondly you can not talk until we go out for karaoke. Besides, Shippou seemed to like my song." She ended huffily.

"Now come on," she continued.

She gave a quick peck on Rin's forehead, mumbling quickly about treating both fairly. Afterwards, she herded Sesshoumaru out of the room and towards his.

Kagome practically pushed him into his bed, grinning.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and submerged himself under the blankets before Kagome could. He smiled slightly, "Thank you for your assistance. I was honestly…at a loss for what to do—as hard as that is for me to admit it."

Kagome laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Wow…a rare event has occurred tonight, hasn't it? But Rin helped too, so I can't take all the credit. Now get to sleep. You probably have to wake up at some ungodly hour I've never heard of, so rest up."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Six does not get qualified as 'ungodly'…Now good night."

Kagome laughed, "Yes, it does. In fact it defines the word."

Sesshoumaru rolled his amber eyes at her. Kagome merely grinned. Sesshoumaru eyes drifted close against his will and Kagome kissed him on his forehead as soon as he closed his eyes.

Before mentioned eyes popped open and Kagome laughed. She made the victory sign, "Good night."

She skipped out of his room laughing, as she gently closed his room door.

"_That_ was for the pajama comment."

However, if she had waited a few seconds more, she would have seen Sesshoumaru put his hand on his eyes as he let out a loud chuckle.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Lol. That counts as a nice kissy-kissy right? (Of course not.) But I did have fun writing it. This is more of a filler chapter, though. Not too much action, unfortunately, but there's always never chapter where I get to have my (sadistic) laughs.

Relationships are progressing nicely, but poor Shippou. Can anyone guess the name of the song I used? This isn't the first appearance in my fics.

It's such a _catchy_ song lol.

Review, review, review, cause they are the gas to my car (aka my ability to dish out chappies)! And this was a long, long chapter too! Over 3,100 words.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. You know you've been in school to long when you begin a chapter with your name and school, grade, and school honor code. Heh, so! Chapter Thirteen. Yikes. And I'm typing it up on a Friday. Maybe something bad will happen in it.

Now, let me address this before people get odd ideas: Sesshoumaru straight, sillies!

-

-

_**Simply Business  
**_

**-Tsuki-**

Chapter Thirteen

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

There comes a point in your life when you come to the realization that you are head over heels in love. How it happens you will not realize nor will you find yourself able to care.

Kagome reached her hand out, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's so wonderful!"

A feeling of warmth spread through her chest and Sango patted her roommate's arm. "Kagome?"

The before mentioned woman dug her face in her arms and sniffed, "Absolutely amazing…"

Sango rolled her eyes and hit her friend lightly, "Honey…I only made pancakes. Now stop touching the stove before you burn yourself."

Kagome pouted, "I'm not reaching towards the stove! I could care less about _that_. And they're not just any pancakes, they're chocolate chip pancakes! They're my favorites."

Sango laughed, "I can definitely see that. Even if I hadn't known you all this time, I still could probably made the guess that they were. Now take a seat."

Kagome quickly slid into one of the two wooden armless chairs that were pushed into their small table.

For once, both girls had woken up early enough to not only eat breakfast, but make it on their portable stove.

And Kagome was ecstatic.

Her and pancakes went together like Bonnie and Clyde…in her mind.

She bounced excitedly, "Hurry up, Sango!"

Sango snickered and purposefully slowed her movements. Her long fingers leisurely grabbed two lime colored ceramic plates off the rack and set them unhurriedly on the table. She did a small, but showy dance back to get utensils. She then had a debate on whether to use the red utensils or the yellow ones.

The raven haired woman at the table frowned, "Okay. You've officially made my Hit-list. Congratulations. "

Sango looked smug, "But if you bump me off, then who'll make your pancakes?"

Kagome sniffed with playful contempt, "I can live without them…" Her bottom lip quivered, and she shuddered. Her head dove into her the crook of her arm. "God! It's painful just saying it! I take it all back!"

Sango dumped a hearty amount of syrup onto the pancakes, before placing down the forks and knives. "Here you go, Kagome. Now stop freaking out."

Kagome smiled contentedly as she cut her stack of fluffed and chocolate perfection into various geometric shapes. Sango snorted back laughter.

Her roommate was quite the card.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Before Kagome stepped out for her four morning classes, Kagome had called Jakotsu's workplace for his home phone number.

…And on the other line she had heard loud groans, "Again?! Tell me it's not for legal reasons…"

"Um…it isn't?" Kagome looked blankly at the wall next to the corded phone as she twiddled with the pig tail curls of the red cord.

There was an instant perking in the man, "Ah! Finally. I'd be happy to give you his number."

Kagome really was not going to take that as a good sign and was more than a little weary when she called Jakotsu.

She really wanted to consult Sango about the man-well the feminine man, however the girl had had to give a prospective intern a tour.

Kagome groaned as she stepped into her bedroom to change.

Jakotsu seemed so flighty and debonair though. 'It's not like he's in a seven man gang of deadly mercenaries with names all ending in, '_kotsu_'…'

You could never tell though. By looking at her, one would not think that she was twenty three. And really, wasn't it the same concept? Tonight was just her death waiting to happen, wasn't it?

But it got worse. She was not even sure if she would have time to buy those thongs! And that was supposed to be the highlight of her weekend.

Another deep throated groan left her lips as slipped on an embroidered flaring black jean skirt over a pair of pear colored tights. A similarly colored green skirt was pulled over her head and Kagome put on a black, sleeveless hooded zip-up vest on over the collared shirt. She dug around for her favorite platform sandals. It was a warm day and she was going to take advantage of that.

Kagome grinned as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She pushed her bangs back with a thick green headband, her forehead feeling a tad naked. However, her vision was a lot better.

She was going to have to get a trim back home. Her bangs fell past her brows and touched far beyond her eyelashes.

It was a pain to say the least.

Kagome moved past her bureau and onto her bed where she had strewn her books. Once she had showered, Sango had made sure she had done her worksheet, since she had been incapable of doing that last night.

Kagome cringed and tried to think of something else before she started to remember the feel of Sesshoumaru's breath wafting over her shoulder as he leaned over, the light shift in his hair whenever he turned towards her, the mocking tilt to his lips…

"Damnit!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "I need a vacation."

However, she technically would be getting one once she went home. Friday night until Sunday afternoon, she and Sango would be spending some hardcore family time with the ever need side of relaxation. She twirled a bit and checked her clock.

She still had half an hour until she had to go to morning meeting. Kagome and Sango had woken up an hour before their normal wake up time since Sango needed to give her tour.

Kagome quickly put on a necklace she had gotten at a zoo souvenir shop and put her books into her backpack.

Afterwards, she got out a small suitcase, and threw in some essentials. She had a lot of changes of clothes at her mother's house for when she went back home, but she still needed to bring things home.

Her threw in a few of the undergarments from her drawers and got some of her bathing things and toothbrush packed. A few of the books that had not been put away were stored in there, since she knew she had homework for their designated subjects.

Kagome placed in the case, lastly, three neatly wrapped presents she had gotten during the week for her family.

With a small yawn, Kagome moved on to Sango's room, stopping briefly to take a sip from the glass of orange juice that she had left on the table.

While the brunette had not asked her too, she packed similar things into Sango's bag. It was a long drive home and it was best to leave as soon as possible.

If she could save them a good half hour, then she was happy.

Kagome lost herself in carefully packing. "It'll be weird not going to Sesshoumaru's tomorrow."

She mused suddenly, "I wonder what the old man's doing now…I hope he's not harassing anyone."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Amber eyes pierced a young boy with an unwavering stare, "What is this?" Sesshoumaru gestured with a scowl at the jet black steaming contents in his plain white mug.

The long haired teen with a name tag that listed him as an intern, shrugged impatiently, "Coffee?"

Sesshoumaru smiled somewhat and the boy shivered. Sesshoumaru leaned over his black painted wooden desk and rapped his fingers again the surface. "Do you like your job here, intern?"

Though he had perused the name tag, he had not bothered to remember the boy's name. It was bothersome knowledge.

The intern gave another shrug, "It's alright."

Sesshoumaru gave a snort laugh, "I see. Do you know who I am?"

He gave another shrug, "The guy who asked for something to drink?"

There was a certain glint that was similar to that of a predator that entered Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Hn."

The boy shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah. So can I go? You're giving off a child molester kind of aura."

And now there was a motive to attack.

Sesshoumaru would definitely enjoy this.

A finely chiseled brow rose, "How blunt. A child molester, you say? I believe that is the first time I've been called that." Sesshoumaru paused, savoring the squirming from the intern. "However, I believe some things need to be cleared up. First off, I despise coffee. If you ever get anything for me again it had better be tea—That is of course if I let you stay employed."

The intern suddenly paled, "Wait… what?"

Sesshoumaru smiled again, "Which brings us to the second point. Apparently you are not only incompetent, but illiterate." He pushed his gold plated sign that sat on his desk closer to the boy.

"_Taisho_ Tech, Sesshoumaru _Taisho_. How coincidental."

The boy looked a bit fretful, "I meant no harm, though! I was only kidding with you."

Sesshoumaru clasped his hands together, "I suppose I see some humor in this. Your reward: You have three minutes to get me my tea. If you are not here within that window, consider this your last day here."

His eyes widened, "But it's all the way across the building."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and drawled, "Then get moving."

The boy could have been a track star for how fast he ran that day.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Alright, repeat please, class!" The black haired woman wrote in a flowing cursive on the white board, "Se habille!"

Kagome gave a look to Sango who giggled a bit. The both of them repeated the word along with the rest of the class of fifty some students.

It was second period and both girls had the same class together. Kagome inconspicuously passed to Sango, a note.

And by passing a note, that meant the raven haired girl slipping a piece of her notebook paper underneath a cap of a pen and sliding it over to where Sango sat. Which was approximately a foot away.

They sat in elevating rows of black connected desks. The teacher stood below them before a large expanse of whiteboards.

Despite the large amount of space present, the teacher had the bothersome habit of writing in one central location on the board.

Sango nonchalantly picked it up and removed the note carefully appearing as if she was merely playing around with the pen cap.

A boy behind them laughed quietly.

The two were infamous for their notes.

They never once got caught writing or passing them.

They were the Queens of subtle which was quite the feat since they were in the third row.

Sango unfolded the slip and quickly perused the writing.

In a bubbly script, was written, "_I'm hungry_."

Sango's brow developed a tic. 'Are you kidding me?'

And the reason why they were so infamous became very evident.

Sango never replied to them…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The day came and passed quietly for Kagome. A little too quickly.

Her heart felt as if it were in her throat as she and Sango prepared for that afternoon's visit.

Sango was in the kitchen preparing tea and getting out snacks for the movie. She had changed from the business like lengthy cotton skirt, collared shirt, and blazer she had adorned that morning and dressed up in a tan sweater dress that she had pulled over a pair of shorts. Her feet were firmly snug in two bunny slippers. She had brushed on her trademark color eye shadow, which was a deep magenta color.

Sango ran a hand through her hair that she had left out at Kagome's demand.

"I hope Mirouku doesn't mind the movie. It _is_ a classic…Being in college and owning "_The Little Mermaid"_—_completely_ normal!" she repeated like a mantra.

While Kagome continued to murmur, "Don't turn out to be a serial killer…don't turn out to be a serial killer."

Kagome slid the DVD into the player, before sliding the snacks Sango had prepared onto the coffee table.

It was only two and a half hours.

It was only a grown man …and Jakotsu.

It was only a small get-together.

And after that Kagome would be off to work and Sango would be at a volleyball game off campus.

Both girls smiled and gave one another high fives, "We can do this!"

The bell to the room was buzzed and both girls paled.

They shared a look and Sango smirked, "Shot not!!"

Kagome opened her mouth, an indignant squeak the only noise coming out. She stomped her foot and mouthed, "Bitch!"

Sango grinned and only pointed towards the door.

Kagome crept towards the door and opened it up. With deliberate motions, she slowly turned the knob and the door swung in.

There stood Mirouku sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, and his right cheek looked suspiciously red. He was dressed plainly in a royal purple sleeveless collar shirt and a pair of slightly loose black jeans. His hair was tied back in a ponytail at nape of his neck. He smiled a little uncertainly. "Um…do I have the right room?"

Sango felt her face light up. He looked great…

Kagome suddenly grinned mischievously, "Who are you?"

Sango came up behind Kagome. At Kagome, she grumbled, "Not funny Kagome!" The brunette then turned to Mirouku and with a shy smile she invited him in. "Make yourself at home," she added with a small laugh.

Kagome held out her hand to Mirouku, "I was only kidding before. Hi there. I'm Kagome."

Mirouku let out a laugh as he shook it, "And Sango's roommate, I can safely assume. I'm Mirouku. Nice to meet you."

Sango let out a breath of relief, thankful that Kagome was there. She was not even sure how to begin now that he was here.

Mirouku suddenly removed a messenger bag that both girls had not noticed before.

From the bag, he pulled out, gently a small bouquet of flowers. He winked at Kagome, "Don't get jealous, but these are for Sango."

Kagome smiled wryly, 'Jealous? How could I be?' she mentally laughed, 'Sango gets the sweet, boyishly cute, hunk, but, come on! I get the serial killer! Why ever would I get jealous?'

She sweat dropped. She really had to work on her sarcasm. That couldn't be healthy.

Sango took the flowers—Five white and orange spotted lilies wrapped in yellow tinted wrapping. "That's so sweet Mirouku…I love lilies."

She hugged him and Kagome offered, "I'll get a vase."

Kagome walked off feeling a swell of happiness for her friend. They made such an adorable couple.

Though, it made her question her own love life.

The raven haired girl sighed.

Who was her Mirouku and where the _hell_ could she find him?

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The doorbell rang moments after the trio moved to the couch and seconds after Kagome came to the conclusion that she deemed Mirouku a likable guy.

Kagome stood to answer the door, not wanting to interrupt the two in their vivid conversation.

At the door, stood Jakotsu, clad in a kimono inspired dress that ended at below his knees on his right side and rose to his upper thigh on the other. And then correspondingly, the right side of the dress was sleeveless while the left had a lengthy sleeve that covered his fingers. It was a light blue color that made his dark eyes seem more vivid.

Kagome stared at him, 'How is it that he has better legs than me…Why do all the men I know look better than I do?'

He smiled before embracing the girl, pulling her out into the hall with the dramatic gestures. "It's great to see you again! It's been so long…"

Kagome gushed indulgingly, not wanting to insult him, "I know! It's been almost four hours since we last spoke!" She prayed that someone would exit their dorm room and decide they suddenly wanted to lounge in the hall. A lot of the girls that lived in the apartment complex were from MNU since it was an all female complex.

It was basically their own private dormitory.

Jakotsu abruptly dug into a large purse that was hanging on his bare shoulder, missing Kagome flinch at the sudden action. "I have something for you."

With a grin, he pulled out a four pack of pink, purple, and black Hanes thongs. "I noticed yesterday that your underwear was a little too noticeable—which is very unattractive, by the way… _So_ I went out to get you these!"

Had Kagome been thinking properly, she would have instantly questioned when exactly he had time to look at her rear…

But instead, she hugged him and exclaimed, "You're a lifesaver!"

Sango peeked out into the hall, "Ehh, Kago…you're taking quite awhi—_Jakotsu_?" She blinked, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're the guy that Kagome's been talking about all this time."

Jakotsu giggled and put a finger to his chin, "Guilty, Sango-chan!"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Y-you know each other?"

Jakotsu suddenly put his hands on his him, "You know…I could say the same thing…"

Sango nodded, "He's the head of my department, Kagome-chan, and Jak, she's the roomie I've all talked about during lunch."

Jakotsu let out a laugh, "I should definitely sleep over one night. It'd be like a girl's night out!"

Kagome felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She had the thongs _and_ he wasn't a serial killer!

How good could life get?

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The whole visit was actually very…fun.

No one died, and no relationship was severed.

Kagome was actually pretty jealous of Sango's workplace. While Sesshoumaru was definitely a nice piece of eye candy, once he opened his mouth—everything was pretty much ruined. Rin was pretty much the only perk. Mirouku proved himself to be very amiable.

He did not mind the movie; in fact, he had been just as bad as Jakotsu. Kagome and Sango had made popcorn for the two and kept a constant supply of tissues for Jakotsu during what he labeled, the 'depressing' moments.

And while on the subject of Jakotsu, he was a great guy.

He was so effeminate that the raven haired girl could easily relate to him and his cynical, sarcastic humor was actually lovable.

Kagome laughed a bit as she helped Sango tidy up their apartment room.

They were spending a quick second, cleaning up so when both got back, they were free to just finish their packing and leave. They wanted to be back home before nine o'clock.

Kagome smiled as she waved good bye to Sango, who was going to get a ride to her volleyball game with Mirouku since neither had work that night.

"Good luck. I'll see you later. Kick some butt, okay?"

Sango flexed her arm as she quickly changed into her volleyball uniform, "With these arms, how can I not?"

Kagome laughed and with a small skip, she exited the room.

It was three o'clock, and time to leave and she was in a very good mood. But, then, how was it that it was that it was in six measly hours everything could fall apart, and two children could go missing?

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

A.N. I just _had_ too. I am after Mikazuki Tsuki…and as many of you know, I love cliffhangers. Except when talking about Stephanie Meyer's work. Then, it's just cruel :(

Send me some love in the form of reviews!

This was a long chapter.

And Happy Valentine's Day (I'm a few days early but who cares lol)


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. Prepare for a _long,_ _long_, _long_ chapter, guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fray or Inuyasha but I do own my own version of it.

-

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Fourteen_

-

-

As Kagome drove to Sesshoumaru's enviable house from the apartment complex, she continuously stroked the pack of thongs she had barely let go of since she got them.

She turned up the radio and sang, despite the fact that the words she was using, were in no way part of the song _'Over My Head,'_ by The Fray.

"Gonna wear a thong,

Ses-shou-ma-ru is gonna wear a thong,

He'll be surprised when he finds them all…"

She bobbed her head along with the catchy beat unmindful of the odd looks she was receiving from adjacent cars as she stopped at a red light. Her fingers tapped on beat with the song on the steering wheel.

"I'll have to run when he opens up that _drawer_…

But that's how it's got to be.

I'll laugh and laugh until I can't breathe.

I'll turn around and look but I won't see,

The back of his pur—ple un-der-_wear_…"

Kagome resorted to humming as she executed a turn and gave the bag another one handed stroke. "I wonder what I can make for lunch."

She cocked her head to the side, "I could cut some potato wedges…" She pursed her lips in thought as she mentally planned, "And …prep some tomato Udon. Ooh! We can have Yakisoba for dinner. If I have enough time, Rin and I can make Strawberry sweet cakes."

She had not yet come to the connection that Shippou was now her ward for the time being.

Kagome quickly pulled in front of Sesshoumaru's house signing under her breath.

"Sesshoumaru is going to wear a thong,

He'll be surprised when he finds them all…"

She killed the engine and exited with her beloved package.

She took out her set of keys and found the front door's keyhole. Within seconds, she was inside and had the door was then closed behind her.

Kagome slipped off her shoes and whistled for 'Gome. "Here, girl!"

The dog happily bounded towards her, barking cheerfully. Kagome put down her package on the floor and lifted the dog, "Good 'Gome. Now let's make sure you're set for lunch."

Hopefully 'Gome would be fed during her break away.

"I should see if I should take you home. Souta would love you." Kagome gave the golden dog an Eskimo kiss before setting the pup down in the kitchen. Sure they had a cat…but her Buyo and movement did not really mix…

Kagome easily found the almost empty bowl on the tiled floor and filled it with the dog food that Kagome had gotten for the puppy at the supermarket. She looked in the fridge and added took out some leaves of vegetables before placing them into the bowl, "I have to get some different foods while I'm gone. You can't be happy with that dry bowl of kibble."

In retrospect, they really had not gotten much for Gome other than toys and the sweater that it definitely was too warm for.

'Gome seemed to nod her furry head furiously before heading to the bowl.

Kagome filled the water bowl. "I should get you some vitamins too." Kagome sighed, "I need a list!"

The raven haired girl went over to the fridge where there was a magnetized notepad and pen.

As Kagome went to rip off a sheet of paper, she noticed something written on the top sheet.

She instantly recognized Sesshoumaru's handwriting. She took it off and read aloud, "'Please note, since I am sure you had forgotten, that you will from now on you will be taking care of Shippou, as well as Rin. He is enrolled in the same Elementary school as Rin, so they will be home at the same time.'"

Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth and blinked. "Well now…" She folded the note and pocketed it. "I had a feeling that I_ was_ forgetting something."

She for some reason kept thinking that Shippou had gone with Sara.

Kagome smiled, "I don't mind at all though. That just adds to the perks." She smiled, "I'm definitely catching up to Sango."

She quickly scribbled down a personal grocery list:

_-Gome food_

_-Liquid Vitamins_

She left put more dashes, incase she thought of something.

Kagome cleaned the kitchen as she worked, getting ingredients for her mental menu. She got out five large potatoes, the salt container, and found a peeling knife. After getting a cutting board and a larger knife, Kagome set to peeling them.

It took her a few minutes to completely de-skin the potatoes and soon she had them all peeled. She placed them on the cutting board and took the larger knife and cut each of the five in half.

She began creating wedges from the ten potatoes and placed them in the bowl.

All through the process, Kagome continued singing her self written song. She already had memorized the song that was now stuck in her head.

As soon as she set up the oil, for her wedges, she had bolted to the front door as it heated and gotten the pack.

She rushed upstairs, two steps at a time and soon found Sesshoumaru's room. She stealthily opened the door and with a rapidly beating heart, she looked for his underwear drawer.

"I feel like such a pervert!" She rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose, 'Well I _am_ perusing a man's room for his undies so that I can take and hide them. I surely think that hands down defines some kind of grade A sicko.'

She found the long searched for drawer that was filled to the brim with different colored and designed silk and cotton boxers.

Kagome looked for someplace to put them.

She quickly scrambled to his bed and looked under it. It was completely barren _and_ it was completely perfect. "I doubt he'll think to look under here."

Kagome quickly took the boxers, feeling as if she were some college panty thief.

She had to make two separate trips from the drawer to underneath the bed, before she completely got them all.

The raven haired girl then ripped open the package Jakotsu had bought and laid each thong neatly and spread them out along the wooden bottom of the drawer.

"Once he finds me, I know that I'll be dead,

Yeah I'll be dead

With just sec-onds left to sur-vive,

I will surely die,

I'll sure--ly _die_…"

Kagome bobbed her head cheerfully despite the gruesome scenarios that could be concocted once he opened that drawer.

Kagome giggled in spite of the fact that she may have just incited her own death as she returned the bedding to its original position and exited the room, leaving it empty once again.

She quickly raced to the kitchen to check on the oil…and wash her hands…

The oil was close to being hot enough to fry.

She decided to bide her time by seeing what the Taisho's fridge was lacking in.

To her list, she added:

_-milk( _It would seem Sesshoumaru either made Rin guzzle the stuff, or he was a milk fiend, for the gallon that she had picked up was dangerously low).

-eggs

_-Potatoes_

_-Blueberries (_Apparently they were Rin's favorite fruits. She could not have gone through the packs any quicker, even if she inhaled them

_-coffee (_Suddenly she realized where all that milk was going….

As she noticed the growing list of low amounts of the things that needed to be bought she decided that she would just sit down with a flyer and circle things here and there, then go shopping for them.

It was almost ironic.

She never put so much effort into shopping for herself and Sango and yet here she was, making lists and even mental budgets. She let out a small snort and added half of the plate of wedges into the boiling pot of vegetable oil.

She closed the kitchen door as the potatoes fried and started on the Udon after setting the stove top timer for a few minutes.

Kagome grabbed a pack of thick udon noodles, tomato paste, soy sauce, and a can of dashi broth from the pantry.

After setting them down she cracked her knuckles. "Now begins all the fun, technical stuff."

Kagome grabbed a saucer and set that the broth boil as she retrieved a package of leeks and tossed it to the counter before snagging a bag of spinach and mushrooms.

Once those were on the counter, she put the noodles to boil and lowered the heat on the broth until it was almost nonexistent. Kagome went back to the fridge and took out a few random vegetables.

Kagome threw some pieces of chicken from the soup she had made earlier into a bowl and then rinsed the mushrooms.

She put the spinach in a bowl adjacent to it and poured on the broth for it to cook a bit. Both the mushrooms and a head of broccoli went into the spinach along with the tomato paste and soy sauce.

A shrill beeper went off and Kagome swiftly took out the potato wedges before she put them on a paper towel covered plate and put in the second batch.

After that she returned to her Udon and continued to boil certain items and put aside others. She mixed and separated some more for a few minutes longer.

Kagome got a bigger pot and put everything into it and added a few pinches of salt.

"Phew…" She was happy to finally be able to leave the mix alone. The first fifteen minutes was filled with cooking a lot ingredients separately and then after that, she was able to just let everything cook completely and not have to worry about several different item filled pots or dishes.

Kagome took out the second batch of wedges and put them with the first ones. She took the plate and after finding a metal pan, covered it with foil and the potatoes and put the wedges in the quickly heating oven after sprinkling them with more salt.

It was then that the door bell rung and Kagome quickly rushed out to answer it.

Rin stood there with Shippou who was avidly trying to catch a butterfly.

Kagome laughed, "Hey you two! How was school?"

They both attacked her legs as Kagome awkwardly closed the front door, while trying not to trip as they told her simultaneously about their day.

She smiled after they finished and said, "Lunch is almost ready, so dress down and wash up. You can help each other with homework so you're both free to play all weekend, while I finish up.Maybe just maybe I might think of a small present for you guys if you finish up quickly!"

Kagome almost toppled over as the two quickly released her legs and raced upstairs to do as she said.

The older girls laughed.

They were definitely the ultimate perks to having a job.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The three spent the afternoon crafting Strawberry Sweet cakes which were basically powered sugar covered homemade doughnuts with sweet paste and strawberry filling. Kagome told the two it was a small farewell gift since she would not see them until Sunday or possibly even Monday.

They had looked crushed, but had taken it better than she thought they would.

Of course after that, Kagome had to correct their homework, as they played in their room. Although it had been done in record time, it was a concoction of rushed and random answers, before she set them down to watch TV and she started dinner.

She was just finishing when she heard something that made her blood run cold. Suddenly, Kagome froze as she heard the unexpected jingling of keys in the garage door lock.

She looked at the clock, "It's only six o'clock! Does that man even work?"

The 'that man' she was complaining about walked in through the door. His hair was dripping wet and he looked completely put off. His skin looked even paler than normal.

Kagome blinked, "Did you fall in something?"

Sesshoumaru scowled, his blonde hair plastered to his face and yet still better looking that hers. He ran a hand down his drenched locks to get rid of the dripping and shook his head.

"It's raining." Perhaps that was the consequence of taking off early for no reason. As soon as he had stepped out into the parking lot it had started pouring…

Kagome held back laughter as she took his briefcase from him and took off his jacket. "I'll throw this in the dryer. Strip down and hand over the rest."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and Kagome blushed furiously, "Not here though!"

The silver haired man snorted, "I'll give you them after I take a shower."

Kagome paled, "A w-what?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "A bath."

Kagome looked down at the area where his boxers would be, "And will you change your undies?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her and suppressed a shudder, "…If you'll excuse me…."

Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously and followed him, "Oh who needs a shower? You just took one outside!"

He did not spare her a glance, "Rain does not come with temperature control." He quickened his pace and Kagome pulled on his drenched shirt, "Wouldn't you rather sit down and have a potatoes wedge? They're warm!" she tried to tempt him in a sign song tone.

Sesshoumaru removed her hand, "I am going to take a shower…Go." He pointed in some vague direction and Kagome instead rushed in front of him and sat down on the steps to block his path.

Shippou and Rin ignored the two in favor of the television.

The red haired boy even went to the trouble of turning up the volume.

Sesshoumaru's finely sculptured brow twitched and he muttered, "What is wrong with you?"

He neatly stepped over her and Kagome grasped at his pant legs, "Don't go! I'll die! Didn't you hear the song?"

Sesshoumaru tugged his legged free without even bothering to comment. He knew she was insane but really…Had she completely snapped overnight?

Kagome paled as she heard a door slam and lock, "Holy shit…he's going to kill me." She hadn't expected him to be home so soon.

And to shower now?!

She hadn't expected that either.

Well…There was a small glimpse of hope in the idea that maybe he liked to spend his Friday nights going commando…

She groaned, "Yeah right!"

She heard the rush of a shower and bolted from the steps, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die." Kagome drifted into the kitchen and shut off the fire underneath the Yakisoba and hid underneath the kitchen table.

Each tick of the clock found her blood turning colder and colder. There was a moment however when she felt another glimpse of hopefulness, "Maybe he drowned…He's been in there a good ten minutes…" Not that that was long…

But either way, that dream was not only dashed when she heard the water shut off, it was also crushed when she heard a door open.

Kagome rocked back and force, "I am about to piss off the last guy on earth that should ever be pissed off."

Another door opened and Kagome thought she might just piss herself.

However, there was silence…

Complete and utter silence…

Until there came eerily soft footsteps on the stairwell. Kagome shut her eyes tightly. '_Crap_! He must be furious!'

It became silent once again.

Kagome poked her head from under the table after a moment. And screamed.

Sesshoumaru was still drenched, however, this time he was sans clothing. He stood glaring at her, wrapped in only a towel.

Kagome laughed, her voice high pitched and squeaky, "Um…heh, I think you forgot your clothes. Better go and… you know, put some on!" She giggled again and Sesshoumaru lifted his left arm and his hand held a pink and black patterned thong, "What is this?"

Kagome laughed, her voice not having come down from the two octaves it rose to, "I think that's what youngsters call a 'thong'! I didn't know you wore those! You learn something new each day! Wow…"

Sesshoumaru advanced on her, "Why were these in my drawer?"

The petite girl backed up and said with in a rushed breath and a helpless shrug, "Maybe your homosexual friend bought it for you one day because he thought your regular underwear was unattractive and so he got you a pack of thongs which you decided to use in some twisted revenge plot against your employer because he made fun of your hair? I dunno!"

Sesshoumaru had to blink, "…What?"

Kagome twiddled her thumbs and questioned back, "Hm?"

Suddenly two chubby hands grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's towel and yanked it down. For the first time, since meeting the man, she saw his face completely overtaken with surprise. "Ha-ha! I pants-ed you, old man!" Shippou did a small dance and Kagome gawked.

Kagome's face flared up and she let out a sharp scream as she came to a sudden realization.

Sesshoumaru was stark naked.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome blush did not dwindle as she was once again forced to sit on the same side as Sesshoumaru.

Of course the seating arrangement was mostly for Shippou's sake…

Said red haired imp was mischievously grinning as he ate his food and Rin was trying hard to laugh.

Sesshoumaru looked as if he were mentally killing everyone in the room…save Rin.

He suddenly turned to her and scowled, his cold voice barely containing his annoyance, "Know that I blame you."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah I know. I didn't see anything though, so don't worry. What's down there is still only your business. So it all turned out well. You got your boxers back—I'm not dead. And I learned a very valuable lesson too. Alls well that ends well, right?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the knife on the napkin next to his plate and then at her.

Kagome laughed sheepishly and slowly took it and tossed it under the table. "I hadn't expected it to go so poorly…Sorry."

Sesshoumaru turned back to his food. He took one last bite before rising from the table and excusing himself.

Kagome sighed and after a moment, she turned to Rin and Shippou, "I'm going to head to my dorm to pick up Sango. I'll see you two later."

She stood and hugged both as they said their good byes.

Kagome stood and made her way into the kitchen, "I should put Sesshoumaru's clothes in the dryer…I did say I would."

She quickly took the pile that had been left of the kitchen table and head down to the basement. She quickly shoved the small load into the dryer and turned it on before heading back upstairs.

Kagome returned upstairs to find it completely empty. She sighed.

What a way to end her first week.

Kagome wrote down a small apologetic good bye on the fridge door and gathered her things. She was taking back the thongs-not that she ever wanted to wear them.

But she was afraid that were she to leave them, Sesshoumaru would completely snap and turn into some Asia Hulk.

She giggled in spite of herself and exited the house giving one last kiss to Gome.

As she stood getting ready to close the door, she sighed yet again, "Good bye…"

And she closed the door and walked down the walkway to her car feeling more than lonely in the fast approaching night.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru walked downstairs into the living room. He had spent more than a good hour in his study and he was now calm enough to see Shippou without wanting to bring physical harm to the trouble maker.

He was definitely that woman's son…

But oddly enough, the room was empty.

Sesshoumaru frowned. The television was off and the room was empty. Gome sat dejectedly pawing at the front door.

Sesshoumaru thought nothing of it until he continued his search.

The dining room brought similar results. Sesshoumaru felt a bit worried as he quickened his pace up the steps and looked into their bedrooms.

Nothing…

He tried several other rooms that he knew Rin liked to play in…

And he did not see either child.

He checked every room twice over…

And finally, Sesshoumaru sank against the hallway wall and admitted defeat.

They were…gone.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. Long chapter but a terrible cliffy lol.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.** If you're a _Captivated Amber_ reader, then expect the same kind of note. THANK YOU! _Simply Business_ has been nominated for Best AU on ASSKS and I'm jumping off the walls right now and on an emotional rollercoaster that only goes up lol. I encourage you to take part in the voting. I noticed a few of my favorite fics on the list, so you may too.

Thanks to the nominators, though! It made my day. And thank you to everyone who reads my lil' SB. You can tell I love you guys because I'm taking time off from writing up a Prelab and a formal lab report to edit this chapter and type up loose strings.

**Dedications:** CobaltHeart because she has the same name as an IY character and it's spelled the same way lol, marufan because her review, especially her comment about Sess' vision made me lol and lastly darkdemoness41791 who laughed so must that even her cats had to stare! Lol much love!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Fifteen_

-

-

Sango felt a bit guilty as she walked into the apartment, a little later than she had promised. As she saw Kagome dejectedly packing, her guilt increased. She had spent an hour with Mirouku celebrating the game.

She took off her dripping raincoat and gingerly called out.

"Kagome-chan?"

The raven haired girl having seemingly been in her own world, snapped back to reality and pasted on a smile, "Hey, Wonder Woman," she joke as Sango walked into the room carrying a heavy bag of volleyball things, positively glowing as she walked into view.

Sango sheepishly rubbed her arms, "Sorry for being late!! There had been a tie, but after a nice little spike-forgive my bragging- on my part, the score was 31-30. I had been pulled into a small celebration and—"

Kagome rushed up and hugged her friend, "Nice!" Suddenly Kagome scrunched up her nose, "Um…but as a friend, I think it's my duty to tell you that you reek. Go on and take a shower. Whatever left that you need packed—count on me for it."

Sango laughed sheepishly, "Yeah it was a long game… And thanks! I definitely owe you. I'd hug you again, but you might just pass out," she exaggerated.

Kagome giggled and pushed her friend off to her bedroom.

And then dropped her façade and she clasped her suitcase close. "I hope Sesshoumaru's feeling better about the whole 'joke'."

Kagome let out a hefty groan.

Once again, she was brooding about her day's mortification.

She rubbed her eyes and went over to the coffee table in the middle of the room, where their bags were piled on.

A duffel bag sat next to the table. It was Sango's. If the fact that the girl's name was on it in silver Shaprie did not scream ownership, then the pinned self picture was. Kagome moved over to the pile Sango had placed next to it and started putting the articles inside the black brand name bag.

The raven haired girl let out a sigh. She had been thinking nonstop on the subject ever since she had gotten into her car and for the half hour that she had been waiting for Sango to come home.

"Would he honestly," she leant against the couch and crossed her legs as she put a shirt into the bag, "_hate_ me for what happened?"

Her hands tightened on the shirt.

Kagome groaned, "There goes a double pay check."

Speaking of which, he was owed her for the week. She had planned to use it to get several ceramic heaters Sunday, seeing as how the ones they had gotten last year for the cold weather, were prone to getting covered with clothing…

So they needed ones that alerted them of their self endangering stupidity.

"And I found the perfect ones too. They're called "SafeHeat" for God's sake."

If anything though. There was one perk to the whole thing. 'Not only did I de-man him, I was indirectly responsible for baring it all to the world. Hopefully that scarred him enough to be knocked down_ at least_ fifty pegs on the ego meter.'

Kagome tapped her index finger on her leg. She had changed into a normal set of pajamas for the ride since they would be too exhausted to change and everything.

It was composed of a pair of red self cut sweats and a blue and white cloud covered polo. Her bangs were pushed back with a red head band and her newly orange painted toes were shoved into a loose, but lengthy pair of striped furry socks, which she was quite fond of.

Noticeably… her definition of normal was slightly off.

It was just a bit past eight o'clock, and she was tired. She was definitely ready for a few death-grip hugs and bed. She had taken a quick five minute soak with due to the chill she had received from the rain, and so she was feeling comfortably relaxed.

Kagome ran a hand through the tips of her hair and wrapped up a blow drier before neatly tucking it into the duffel bag.

Things like hair bands and small amounts of jewelry went into the bag along with a few more articles of clothes.

Sango had a different method of packing than Kagome. She randomly threw into clothes and items from the apartment and when she found herself missing something, she would walk over to Kagome's house and borrow it since they lived fairly close by.

Kagome never understood how Sango's actions sometimes hugely contrasted her appearance.

The subject of Kagome's thoughts exited the bathroom and reentered her room soon after Kagome finished packing for her.

Hopefully they were all set to put everything in the car.

Sango quickly dressed to match Kagome's eccentricity. She put on a blazing salmon pink off the shoulder sweatshirt over a lime green tank top. She slipped into a pair of self tie dyed pink and orange khakis. She found a matching pair of green socks and shoved her feet into them.

She was brushing her hair as she exited, "I wanted to pull a Kagome, but I really don't think I have the ability to not feel just a tad self conscious…"

Kagome stuck out her tongue, "Do you want to go now?"

Sango stuck hers out as well before she tossed the brush into her bag, "Sure. Whose house are we staying at this time? Yours or mine?"

Kagome tossed Sango her phone, "Go call and see. I think it's your house."

Since they both took the same car, they slept at the same house and went to their own house the next morning, unless they got to Kyoto before nightfall-which was extremely rare.

Sango placed the call and Kagome grabbed Sango's volleyball things and moved them to the side.

Sango spent a few minutes talking before turning back to Kagome, "Yep! My house. Mom wants us to bring our dirty laundry by the way."

She grinned in the way only a child can when in thinking of their parents.

Kagome let out a laugh, "Her and mom always say that—not that I mind of course. I always forget how helpful fabric softener is, so they come out a flexible as rice paper."

Sango snorted in agreement and quickly scoured the entire apartment for dirty clothes and shoved them into a bag. Kagome grabbed their raincoats. "Do you want to split the drive half and half to Kyoto?"

Sango nodded, "Sure, if it's fine with you. I'm a bit tired from the game. Do you want me to take the first half?"

Kagome shook her head furiously and mouthed a 'no.' Vehemently, she explained, "Are you kidding? Even _I_ don't trust myself behind the wheel of a car after nine."

Sango giggled, "If you insist."

"Besides, last time, I remember distinctly, you not waking me up for my shift…"

Sango blushed, "I don't recall that happening."

She turned around and started whistling, pretending to be preoccupied with something.

Kagome slipped on her coat and put on a pair of sneakers. Sango followed suit, and both girls grabbed their slung their bags on their shoulders and Sango took hold of the laundry bag, while Kagome took hold of the joint bag both girls had put equal needed essentials in, along with a few snacks.

Sango told Kagome to start down for her car, "I'm low on gas, and besides I like driving your car home. Maybe I should have gotten a Volvo S60…" she added the latter comment under her breath in a contemplative murmur.

Despite her extreme love for her own car, she was constantly making that comment.

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

The raven haired girl quickly hurried down the stairs and soon was out in the parking lot, unlocking her trunk.

She carefully tossed her duffel bag into the trunk and against the partitioning screen she had left down when she had gotten Sesshoumaru's groceries. She left the door ajar for Sango. She moved to the passenger seats to put in her other bag just as Sango trotted out quickly, her yellow rain coat not only clashing with her sleepwear, but causing her to resemble a banana.

Sango hurriedly placed her bag with Kagome's and then put their laundry in the passenger seat, since she was not sure if it would fit into the trunk.

Kagome was seated in the driver's, shivering slightly as she started the car. Sango turned on the heat and buckled up. The brunette reached into the passenger seats and got out a packaged box of cookies from their room.

She proffered one over to Kagome who grinningly stuffed it into her mouth before shifting the car into drive and backing out of the parking lot.

They rode off in that comfortable silence that only best friends could produce.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_Sango jumped into Mirouku's arms, her heart beating wildly from the adrenaline. Her legs wrapped around his waist. "We won! Mirouku we won!" Mirouku swung her around a bit, neither realizing how close they were, "That was an awesome spike…I can definitely see why you're captain!"_

_They continued to gush for a few more minutes before Mirouku grin, "That was probably the best game I've ever seen. You were amazing."_

_Sango blushed, "Thanks." Suddenly Mirouku's face flamed up as well. "Do you mind if I put you down?" _

_The raging blush on her cheeks intensified, "Oh! Sorry! I was just so excited…I hadn't meant to maul you just now."_

_She gave a sheepish laugh and Mirouku smiled softly, fully prepared to gently place her down. However…that did not quite happen._

_Her team suddenly turned their attention on her. "Sango where—?"Her co-captain let out a loud whoop. "Ooooh! Sango's getting a little after game action." A blonde who had been the server in the tie breaker, cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Yeah, Capt.!"_

_Mirouku let go her then his hands waving away the accusations dismissively, and Sango fell unceremoniously to the floor, her mouth open ready to reprimand her team._

_Her face was priceless as she hit the ground, "Gaa!"_

_Said team suddenly found interest in their fellow classmates who had ventured out as support, and their family._

_Sango and Mirouku heard some stifled giggles and both were completely embarrassed. _

_Sango looked up at him and laughed as he helped her up. "Don't drop me again."_

_Mirouku burst into laughter against her shoulder. "Sorry."_

_Sango giggled and rubbed her butt, "It's fine."_

_Mirouku rubbed his head, "So… how about I take you out for a victory pizza? I know this great place near a park."_

_Sango grinned, "Sounds great!" _

_The same blonde suddenly gasped, "Girls! He asked her out!"_

_A petite assist squealed, "How cute! They're blushing!"_

Kagome's forty five minute shift seemed to fly and Sango was soon behind the wheel, still reminiscent. A smile was glued to her lips…

'Mirouku.'

Kagome was dozing off in the front seat, cozily hugging her seat belt, her raincoat scrunched up in her lap, long dry.

Suddenly her phone went off.

Kagome bolted upright, "Wha—!"

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, but kept her eyes on the road "It's your cell phone, Kagome-chan."

_Ring! _

Kagome quickly searched her rain coat and removed her phone. "Do you think it's mom?"

Sango shrugged, "Only one way to find out." She nodded towards the phone, "Pick it up."

_Ring! _

Kagome flipped open the phone. "H-hello?"

"_Did you take them_?"

Kagome stared at her phone, "Sesshoumaru?! Take what? …The _thongs_?" She looked at the phone in abhorrence. That was the only 'them' she could think of.

"_Do not even dare try and act stupid. My daughter is missing. Where is she?_"

Kagome paled and covered the mouth piece, "Sango stop the car….Pull over." She ran a hand through her hair before readdressing Sesshoumaru, "Repeat that!"

Sango shook her head, "There's no where to possibly do that for a few minutes."

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"_My daughter is missing,"_ He stressed every single word and Kagome could feel his anger radiating with each syllable. "_Where did you take her?_"

Kagome rubbed her temples, "What?! Are you honestly sitting there and accusing me of _kidnapping_ Rin?"

Sango looked at her sharply. "What the hell?"

Sango suddenly sharply jerked the car into a parking spot in a small diner. "Sorry…I take that back…Here's someplace." Kagome's shoulder dug into the door, despite her seatbelt. She ignored the slight twinge of pain.

"_No. I am standing, for your information."_

Kagome's cheeks flamed up and tears threatened to fill her eyes, "I d-didn't—"

"_Where are you now?"_

Sango's jaw clenched, "Kagome-chan?"

"We're on our way to Kyoto. Sango and I, that is. I told you we would be going back home. Hold on!"

Sango got out of the car uncaring of the drizzling rain. Her rain coat was draped over her head by the hood. She threw open the back seats and searched them carefully.

Kagome walked out to join her, her skin feeling chilly and clammy.

When she found nothing, she rushed back out to the trunk. She popped it open and heaved out the bags. She looked blinked when she did not see anything. Over the slosh of cars and the light hum of the rain, she called, "Rin Taisho if you're in here, you have until the count of three, before Kagome gets mad. Your father is on the phone chewing her out."

Suddenly there was movement. Behind the grocery partition, popped two small heads.

Kagome let out a shriek and Sango put her hand over her heart.

There sat Rin and Shippou both clutching to a respective backpack.

Sango rubbed her brow and lifted each out of the trunk before draping her jacket over them. "You two are in a butt load of trouble."

They looked at their feet sheepishly.

Sango led them away to the back seat.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She asked her self in disbelief, "Shippou was there too?" Apparently Sesshoumaru did not mind the disappearance of the red haired prankster….

She rolled her eyes heavenward. How she felt like an ass. Her voice cracked a bit as she sighed, "Sesshoumaru… They were in my trunk. I'm heading back to return them. But I didn't know! I-I honestly didn't—"

"_How close to Kyoto are you?"_

Kagome felt like crying from frustration once realization hit, "We were half an hour or so from Kyoto." She mentally cursed, "I'll call home and tell them about the delay."

'All that driving for nothing…' She blew out a breath.

"_I will come to pick them up in the morning. Address?"_

"I live at the Higurashi Shrine on the intersection of Tsukimora and Krishi." Kagome blinked, "…Are you sure you want to drive out there?"

Her only answer was the dial tone.

Kagome slammed the trunk shut and filled into the front passenger seat. After a moment of stressed silence both girls turned towards the two and Sango hissed, "What exactly were you two thinking?"

Kagome was right behind her, "You can't j-just slink into my car—Pranks can only go so far!"

Shippou's face reddened, "It wasn't a prank!"

Sango smacked her hands against the steering wheel, "Then what was it? A game of hide and seek?"

Rin shook her head and rubbed at her eyes, "We just didn't want to miss Kagome-chan... We wanted to go home with her!"

Both girls noticed the bags they held and Sango sighed and started the car. She tried to calm herself down before going to make an attempt to drive. "Kiddos, there's something called, 'asking.' We're not mad, but we are frustrated that you pulled that stunt."

The hum of the engine was the only noise as they sat in the parking spot.

Kagome looked at both, "Do you know how worried all of us were? I love you both, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to scold you or get upset!"

Shippou bowed his head and twiddled his thumbs, "Sorry Kagome-nee-chan."

Rin felt a few tears roll down her cheeks, "Rin won't apologize! Rin got to spend time with nee-chan, so I'm not sorry."

Shippou suddenly shook his chubby little fist, "I agree!"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and suddenly squealed as they reached over their seats to hug each of the kids.

"Soooo cuuute!"

"They're so adorableeeee…."

Both let out a loud, "Awwww!!"

Shippou and Rin looked at ach other, squished in their respective holder's arms and secretly gave each other a high five.

Sango sighed as she squeezed the life out of Shippou, "C-can we keep them, Kagome?"

Kagome engulfed Rin in a bear hug, "What happened to being Ms Mom?"

"That was before I found out _why_ they did what they did. I had thought they did it just for fun." Shippou and Rin immediately declined that notion and Sango slunk a hand onto Kagome's seat and took her phone. "Hold on for a second. I'm making a call."

Kagome blinked half out of her seat and half supported on the armrest in between the two front seats as her arms wrapped around Rin, "To whom?"

Shippou found himself in Sango's lap, playing with the steering wheel as Sango one handedly petted his head and punched in buttons on Kagome's phone.

He made a sharp turn, "Vroooooom!"

Sango grinned as someone picked up.

Before they could slip out any crisp form of a greeting, Sango chirped, "You can forget about picking up the kids. We decided to keep them."

She then hung up.

Kagome completely fell into the back seats, "Sango! We? What?! Tell me that wasn't—Ah!!"

Sango jokingly pushed Kagome's legs so that she was completely in the back rows, and gently placed down Shippou before buckling him up, "I think I found a new little buddy."

Shippou beamed, "You're letting me sit in the front all by myself?"

Sango grinned and drove out of the diner, "Yup!"

Kagome pushed herself up against the bag of laundry and moved into to the floor to take its place.

Rin suddenly looked at Kagome, "You and Sango-nee-chan are not mad at Rin and Shippou are you?"

Kagome hugged her, "Not at all, sweetie!"

Sango gave both a smile. "Consider yourselves forgiven."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

If anything, they were only thrown off their time by only fifteen minutes.

And once they arrived, the feeling of home overtook them.

A modest sized dandelion yellow house with glistening red shudders and a large garden peered out at them. Two cars were parked in the driveway and the lights were on.

Rin and Shippou rushed to the front doors splashing in puddles as the last few drops of rain fell.

Kagome half heartedly scolded both and looked at Sango who locked the car door and hefted her bags. Kagome grinned, "Home sweet home, huh?"

Sango winked and started walking, "You know it!"

And then the door opened and a brunette woman with a cute brush of freckles opened the door. Her cinnamon eyes sparkled as she wiped her hands on her cherry red apron and waved.

Home sweet home…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. I quickly edited that and now I'm off to post!


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. **Thanks for the reviews and thank you in advance to the person who gives me my 600th review. You will truly mean the world to me because that's more reviews than I ever expected to get on this site. So I really thank you from the bottom of my heart even though I don't know who you are yet lol!

**Dedication: **To my recently deceased grandmother.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Sixteen_

-

-

As Kagome sat on a futon Sango had set up on her floor, she let out a hearty sigh. Shippou and Rin had been given the bed while she and Sango took the floor.

Kagome whispered to her friend softly, "I think Sesshoumaru is going to fire me. I _feel_ it. I gave him thongs, Sango! _And_ saw him get pantsed while in a towel. Oh, and don't forget how I unexpectedly stole his kids. All in one day! And you know, in case you hadn't noticed, Sesshoumaru has some major anger issues!" Her voice rose slightly at the end to a squeak.

Sango reached her arm up and grabbed Kagome's shoulder and pulled her onto the futon. She fell to the cushiony surface with a muted thud. With a sleepy mumble the brunette commanded in a low tone, "Sleep. I'll take the blame when he comes to pick them up."

Kagome let out a slightly delayed 'ouch.' With a pout she muttered, "You're a wonderful friend there Sango…"

Sango snuggled further into her blankets, "Aw, thank you, Kags."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laid her arm over her eyes, "Good night, Sango."

Her brunette friend smiled and breathed out, "Good night!"

The green dominated room soon became silent and was soon filled with the gentle breathing of Rin and the light snoring of Shippou.

A clock posted on the ivy and grape wine designed wall paper ticked slowly but steadily and Kagome felt herself fall closer into a pleasant abyss with each move of the hand.

Kagome had almost drifted to sleep when Sango suddenly shot up on the futon. Kagome's eyes fluttered open faintly and she murmured. "What's wrong?"

Sango's brows were raised high, "You saw your boss _naked_?"

That was enough for Kagome to become wide awake and fall into a silent fit of coughing, "_Huh_?" She thought back to earlier rant and mumbled to herself. "Out of all the things I said, the only thing that could gain her attention was "pantsed in a towel". It was official…her best friend was a pervert.

The raven haired lent back down and waved a dismissive hand. "No…I didn't look down."

Sango groaned and sank back down, "And why in the hell not?"

Kagome's cheeks flamed up and she whispered fiercely, "You need help! There are at least fifty difference reasons why I didn't look down!"

Sango gave her a look, "And there are fifty-_one_ reasons why you should have. It would have been like seeing a model naked."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "You're forgetting to add a key thing Sango… It's like a naked model with _anger_ _issues_. I don't think he would have let me live."

Sango snorted, "Psh… excuses, excuses. It would have been a respectable death."

Kagome turned on her side to give Sango an incredulous look, "In whose book?!"

Sango stuck out her tongue. "Just go to sleep."

"That was the plan until you interrupted!"

"Don't turn this into a pillow fight, Higurashi."

Kagome dove into her blankets with a low squeak, "No way! Pillows become _bricks_ in your hands."

Sango laughed. "And don't you forget that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You know, you always end up keeping the subject off yourself…Talk to me for once about that Mirouku guy. I bet he's a naked model on the inside too, huh?"

Sango feigned being asleep and Kagome laughed lightly, "I'll let you off for now Sango-chan."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome grinned, "So should we meet up at my house after you get things together here or do you want to stop by the shrine with me?" They were currently in the dining room chatting with Sango's parents. The Takinama family all had the same kind and youthful look to them.

Sango's mother was graced with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose that she had passed down to Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. As she moved about the apple red painted kitchen with cherry wood cabinets, cleaning up after their meal she listened intently to what the girls had been doing that week as they spoke to her through the next room.

Mrs. Takinama had been the one who insisted that they have breakfast in the dining room since all seven of them would not fit at the small kitchen table. Now she had insisted on cleaning up by herself.

The deep voice of Sango's father boomed, "Of course Sango should go over with you and say hi! Setsuna has been dying to see you both." Mr. Takinama, a bearded man with a mustache was not only trying to keep up with the girls' plans, but he was also undertaking reading his paper while fend off Shippou's attempts to pull said beard. He chuckled after parrying the fifth attempt. "Quite a handful that boy is."

Sango ended up pulling him from his chair and placing him on her lap, "Shippou! Behave for once."

Mr. Takinama suddenly addressed Kagome, "How do you manage looking after that one?" Sango had told her parents about Kagome's new job during introductions the night before.

Kagome laughed, "It helps that I went through all four years of Souta's Terrible Twos. But I'm just glad Rin is so behaved...Well…at least for the most part she is." The raven haired girl gave Rin a look. Rin returned it with a smile and Kagome giggled in after thought. "She's like a female version of Kohaku."

If anything, Kohaku resembled his mother the most. Sango was a mix of both her parents. Traits-wise, Sango took after her father's athleticism and yet kept her mother's lithe form and feminine graces. Kohaku took Mrs. Takinama's personality and his father's build.

Kohaku, who was a year older than Rin looked at Kagome with a frown, "I don't think I'm anything like that, Kagome-nee-chan. I'm really gregarious."

Sango blinked wondering when thirteen year olds started having bigger vocabularies than college students, "…Well if you say so, Kohaku."

Rin looked at Kohaku inquisitively with furrowed brows, not sure what he had just said, but feeling as if he did not like her.

Mrs. Takinama finished in the kitchen and returned to the table. "So how's, Ryuu, Sango? We haven't heard from him in awhile."

Sango smiled fondly, "He's still as laid back as ever. He had a company event this week, actually."

Mr. Takinama raised a brow, "And I wasn't invited? Well I'm hurt!"

Kagome laughed and said teasingly, "You missed one incredibly good party, Mr. Takinama! It was certainly one for the books."

Sango and her mother giggled as Mr. Takinama feigned being injured, "That truly wounds me!"

Shippou inched a hand closer to Mr. Takinama's facial hair.

Kohaku smiled, "You should really have a word with him, dad!"

Kagome reached over and ruffled his hair, "Instigator!"

Kohaku stuck out his tongue, "You're the one to talk!"

Mrs. Takinama raised up a hand, "Alright, alright, put the tongues away. It's getting late and I'm sure Kagome's mother probably thinks we're hogging the girls."

Kagome laughed at how like her mother that would be, and Sango moved to hug her parents. "It's been great seeing you guys!"

Her father chuckled, "If you act like you're going back to school already, I wonder what you'll say tomorrow."

Sango retracted the farewell and replaced it with a wink and a, "See you later!" and Kagome gave her own good byes.

After she gave Sango's parents hugs, she prodded Rin and Shippou to say their good byes.

Mrs. Takinama bent over and hugged Rin, "Have fun, sweetie!" Mr. Takinama patted her on the head and Rin waved shyly, "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Takinama."

Shippou grinningly gestured for a hug and Mrs. Takinama obligingly picked him up, before her husband could get a word out for her not to.

With a triumphant, "I touched it!" Shippou had firmly grasped Sango's father's beard in his chubby fingers. Mrs. Takinama let out a small laugh as her husband groaned, "I think I just might shave tonight."

Sango took Shippou from her mother and placed him on her shoulder, "You need a time out, kid."

Sango waved as she exited the house through the kitchen exit. Kagome laughed sheepishly at Shippou's behavior and turned to Kohaku, "Are you going too Kohaku? I'm sure Souta would love to see you."

Kohaku smiled, "When would I ever pass up a change to school him in video games?"

Kagome sweat dropped as Kohaku ran to the car, with rushed good byes. Kagome followed shortly him saying, "We'll stop by later! Bye!"

Mr. Takinama rubbed his chin and called after her as she left, "Oh by all means, take your time!"

His wife smacked him in the chest lightly, "Oh, he wasn't that bad! Stop being such a baby, Aroshi."

Mr. Takinama pouted, "How cruel!"

His wife hugged his waist, "Cruel? I'm barely getting started…You have a lot of chores to do today, slacker, have you seen the garage? And the gutters!"

Mr. Takinama closed his eyes, "You know what…? I think I prefer the munchkin."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome basically sprinted up the fifty steps that led to her shrine, leaving Sango and the rest lag behind, because they had chosen to travel at more relaxed paces.

She reached the grounds within minutes and quickly trotted to the front door, yelling. "Momma! I'm home!"

The small white painted house looked so small compared to her living quarters and campus as she looked it over with one grinning sweep.

Kagome rang the front door, excitement blossoming in her chest as she waiting with barely constrained enthusiasm, "It's so good to be hooo—OH MY GOD!!"

What greeted her, instead of her kind faced mother with very brown and short brunette locks was a robe wearing, anger issue having, braided haired employer of hers with very silver and enviable silver locks.

Kagome grew cold at the sight of Sesshoumaru adorned in a pair of black silk pants and a black wife beater barely concealed by the red robe he was wearing.

He stifled a yawn, "Good morning, _Kagome_."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards with a mumbled, "Can't breathe…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome came to on the living room couch only to wish she had stayed out of it when her mother scolded, "Good, you're awake! I just finished speaking with Sango. I sent her to your room to think about what she did!" She wagged her finger at her daughter. "I can't believe how rude you've been to Mr. Taisho here!" She placed a motherly hand on his shoulder and he stared at her smugly from a couch across from hers.

"You took his kids and brought them almost two hours away from their home! Did you every think how worried sick he was looking for them?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Yes…I was incredibly worried I just had to drive here, in the wee hours of night once I knew where they were."

Kagome's brow twitched and she frowned and whispered. "You bastard…!"

But Mrs. Higurashi was unrelenting in her reprimanding. "I _also_ heard you were playing mean pranks on him too! Replacing his underwear with _thongs_! I didn't know I raised such a delinquent!"

Kagome had the strangest desire to sing the song she had concocted yesterday…

Until of course, Sesshoumaru spoke.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side and covered his eyes with the side of his hand, "It's really been an ordeal. And with the added stress of being a single father…"

Mrs. Higurashi hugged his head in a motherly fashion, "Aww, you poor child!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and mouthed, "You conniving bastard!"

Sesshoumaru only gave her an arrogant grin and Kagome sat up clenching her fist. "But he insinuated that I looked like a troll!"

Mrs. Higurashi crossed her arms, "Now, young lady, you shouldn't go making things up like that!"

Kagome sputtered and collapsed onto the couch with after a moment of mentally screaming she gave a sigh of resignation, "I'll go up to my room and think about what I did…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Good!"

As Kagome dragged her feet to the stairway, her mother called out, "By the way, Kagome, welcome home!"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango pouted, "Your mom just went Nazi on our asses, Kagome-chan! She sent me to your room and I'm not even her daughter."

Sango looked nostalgically about her friend's room. It was small and simple.

The walls had been painted purple and the floors were composed of green tiles, on top of which was a rug. She had a place where she kept important letters and extra pens and such on her wall and large purple curtains covered her rectangular windows.

Sango was currently seated on a twin sized bed with pink and white bedding, and her foot was currently tapping a nearby waste basket. Kagome was sitting on a nightstand in between her Winnie the Pooh lamp and an alarm clock. There was a wooden working desk parallel to her bed.

The desk top was covered in scattered papers, pencil, rulers, books, a lamp, and her fat cat named Buyo. In the middle of her room sat a blue office chair that had a plush pink chair pillow on it, with her cleaned laundry Mrs. Takinama had washed the night before. Sango had brought them in for her from the car neatly folded in a pale yellow whicker basket on top before Mrs. Higurashi remembered to scold her.

Kagome's brow twitched, "She called him a 'poor child'. He couldn't be poor in any sense of the word!"

The brunette sighed, "And Rin and Shippou get to goof off with our brothers—even though they're the reason why we're in this room in the first place! Not that I want them to get un trouble, but we're victims too!"

Kagome laughed, "Well it could have worse. We could have had shrine duty with jii-chan."

Sango cringed, "When you put it that way I'm a bit thankful…"

Suddenly, Kagome gasped, "What's on my clothes?" She groaned and picked off several leaves. She walked to her closet, "I need to change my clothes…I think I fell into the shrubs."

Sango snorted with laughter, "That would explain the twigs in your hair."

Her friend let out another groan and pulled off her blue cotton sweater. She tossed her sweater at Sango's head, "That's for letting me run around with a forest on my person."

Sango fell backwards onto the bed, somewhat tangled in the sweater, "Hey!"

And of course as luck would have it, her room door swung open and Sesshoumaru poked his head into the room.

Kagome both let out a piercing scream which caused Sango to scream in response and Sesshoumaru brow twitched. He gingerly touched an ear as he said, "Your mother said you can come down now."

He clearly had changed from his pajamas into a sleeveless black button up shirt and tan corduroys. And he clearly had just seen her in just a bra on…

Sango threw off the sweater and with a loud shriek, "Sesshoumaru!?"

Kagome shrieked and grabbed a shirt to cover herself with, "You could at least have the decency to apologize—or _knock_!"

Sesshoumaru snorted and waved his hand nonchalantly, "Of course…. My _apologies _for the intrusion and I'll make a note of the latter. However, I do believe we are even." Before another word could be uttered he closed the door. Sango tossed a pillow at the door a split second afterwards, "That ass!"

Kagome cheeks flamed up, "The second mom leaves, he's dead!"

Sango nodded in agreement.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Mrs. Higurashi hugged both girls as soon as they were in sight, "I know earlier you didn't get the impression of it, but I've really missed you two! Phone calls don't always let you say what you need to say. So! How was your week?"

They were back downstairs at the foot of the staircase that led into the dining room.

The dining room was considerably spacious. Two couches stood at opposing sides of the room and both were deep beige two-seaters.

In the center of the room was a low square table surrounded on four sides by sitting cushions. The floor was composed of tatami mats and well placed green knit rugs.

Sango smiled, "It's been great, Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome cast a look at Sesshoumaru who was working on his laptop on the couch and responded cheefully, "Save for a few _unsavory _incidents that seem common with my new line of work, and my deep seeded urge to shave a certain perverted, anger prone man's eyebrows, it was good."

Sango stifled a laugh as Sesshoumaru looked up with his trademark but oh so damnable raised brow.

Her mother smiled uncertainly. "I see… Well that's good, I suppose." She suddenly looked at the grandfather clock in their living room. "Oh! It's eleven already? Would you two mind taking the kids out and doing some shopping for tonight? I invited your parents, Sango, for dinner and want to make something special."

Kagome and Sango both grinned. Almost in unison they said, "We'd love to."

Mrs. Higurashi suddenly looked at Sesshoumaru, "You go with them too, Sesshoumaru-chan."

Kagome stifled a laughed, "—Pftt!"

Sesshoumaru brow quivered slightly in annoyance but that was the only sign of any aggravation. He pasted on a small smile, "I shall pass, Mrs. Higurashi, I have work I need to attend to. Thank you, however for the offer."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, "Nonsense! The girls need a big strong man looking out for them! People are so crazy these days and I'd feel better if you were there looking after them."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that clearly stated, 'I doubt any person, sane or not would want to get near those two.'

Kagome put on a pleading face, "It's fine! We're only going into town, momma."

Sango snorted, "And never mind the fact that I earned my black belt in high school."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and started for the kitchen, "Alright girls, leave when you're ready." She suddenly paused and turned to the silver haired man coyly, "Sesshoumaru, I suppose it's admirable that you so easily entrust your daughter's safety in the hands of two girls. Good for you!" With that she resumed her trek and was out of sight in moments.

Sesshoumaru snapped his laptop close. "When do we leave?"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

After Kagome had completely rid herself of stray plant life, she and Sango paid a visit to Souta's room. They had found Shippou, Kohaku, Souta, and Rin engrossed in a four on four car race on Souta's game system. Souta had thrown the pillows in front of the seizure causing spectacle of lights and noises that was the television screen and they were all laying belly down on them.

Shippou suddenly pouted, "This game cheats!"

Souta laughed, "AKA, you're not ready yet to burn rubber with the adults."

Kagome stifled a laugh and whispered, "I love how he thinks being twelve, thirteen, and ten qualify someone as an 'adult…' With that mentality, that would make us very old women… "

Sango laughed and affected her voice to sound years older and feeble, "I bet we must sound like this to those young whippersnappers."

Kagome quietly giggled.

But after a moment she sobered.

Sango and Kagome friendship probably ran deeper, because they could relate to each other when it came to one specific fact. That was that even though their parents were in their mid forties, they had daughters in their earlier twenties. Both Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Takinama had accidentally had their first children at early ages. It had been a somewhat crushing idea that both had inadvertently found out while in their fragile teens, but a short lived notion, when they realized that even though at the time they were technically unplanned—accidents even, they never were _unloved_.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and somehow knew that they were thinking about the same thing. Without a second moment dwelling on the subject, they moved to lie with the kids and watch their game.

Sango moved in between Shippou and Kohaku while Kagome wiggled in in the middle of Souta, and Rin.

And as they checked the stats both were shocked.

Kagome broke out in laughter, "Rin's in second place, boys! She's kicking your butt little bro!"

Rin looked over to Kagome and gave her the victory sign.

Souta pushed his snickering sister all the while keeping his gaze on the screen and his fingers moving on the controller. He grimaced, "She may be a girl, but she plays better than a guy."

Kohaku grinned, "Speak for yourself, Souta, I'm still in first place!"

Shippou sniffed and looked at Sango, who he was closest too, "Sango-chan, can you play for me? I'm losing."

Sango leaned over and guided his hands over the controllers, "Not with my help you are!"

Kagome looked over across the ocean of pillows, "That's an unfair advantage!" Kagome grinningly moved over to help Souta. "So let me even the playing field."

Sango moved Shippou into the lead only to have it usurped by Kohaku, who lost the spot to Rin who was shortly put into second by Souta, who kept lead for half a lap before Kohaku took it back, however it was not a permanent accomplish because Shippou—no…Rin…wait…Kohaku? Souta?

It was dizzying work trying to keep track of who was in first place, but soon they were on the last lap.

Rin bit her bottom lip and scrunched her brows and almost in unison six pairs of hands moved the knobs on the controller and adjusted their play to the different slops, dips, ditches, obstructions, and turns in the road.

The door suddenly swung open and Sesshoumaru entered the room…

Without reason Kagome and Sango screamed and successfully caused a head on collision between Shippou and Souta's respective cars.

The two boys sat open mouthed at they looked at their flaming cars on the screen. Kagome and Sango turned to the screen and mirrored their expressions.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow.

But anything he would have said was cut off by Kohaku's triumphant cheer, "First place!"

Kagome, Souta, Rin, and Shippou said nothing…they merely stared at the flaming wreckage that used to be their cars.

Rin snapped her fingers with a pout, "And Rin was so close too…"

Kohaku grinned and stood extending his hand, "It _was_ close! Maybe next time you'll have me beat."

Rin nodded shaking it, "Yeah!"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. "How is it that two grown women were sent in here ten minutes ago to relay a message and yet not only ended up causing my ears to bleed, but did nothing in relation to their original goal?"

That snapped Sango out of whatever state she had previously been in, "How come you always turn everything into our fault? You clearly were at the root of everything…"

"I hardly—"

Kagome lifted her motionless brother and ran towards the door and grabbing Rin's hand, "Hurry, before he gets another word out, so we can say that this was his fault!"

Sango lifted Shippou and firmly grasped Kohaku's, "I like the sound of that, Kag-chan! Run!"

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched as Kagome head butted his chest so that she could get past him.

And he had decided to leave this girl in care of his daughter why?

Perhaps he had been drinking that day….

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. I made this chapter very special because not only is sixteen my favorite number, it's my birth date, and age!

So R&R with some love!


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.** I know I haven't updated in forever… but I was still struggling with the fact that I lost the only grandma I ever could really have respected and not to mention its junior year and I have PSATs and SATs to worry about. I thought I could finish this up this year since it's almost been three years that SB has been going on but that's not looking too good. SO I won't make any promises on the subject of finishing this. It'll be done when it's done. Thank you for all the reviews. It's definitely a pleasure reading what a lot of you have to say. I was also truly shocked to know that I have male readers. I don't know why, but I was completely floored by the idea that guys actually tolerate my writing haha.

**Important: **I make references in this chapter to an event that occurred in chapter 9!!! Plus this is super super long so review guys! Like really. It's exactly 30 Word pages.

**Dedication:**

To all my male readers out there & my father since his birthday passed Saturday.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Seventeen_

-

-

Kagome breathed in a deeply as she glanced around her hometown. Kyoto. It was so laidback and tranquil. It was a definite contrast to Tokyo which was better suited to appeasing the desires of tourists' interest than it was for a place to completely calm down.

It was only here she felt like she was home.

It was here that she did not need to worry or feel the pressure of bi-yearly miscellaneous school bills and monthly fees for food and rent. She didn't have to job hop as soon as better pay came along, (albeit this was the first instance of her doing that.)

She could be Kagome.

The raven haired girl smiled. It was only here where she felt truly at home…

They were in a quiet section of town with little traffic that was a few blocks from the shopping center. Kagome gave a glance at their group.

If anything, they looked more than out of place. Souta was currently at her side, animatedly discussing a certain incident at school that had his sister cracking up. Kohaku was doing the same with Sango, but of course, that was were all normality ended.

On the empty sidewalk, next to small houses and varying shops, what really stood out was one red haired little boy with a mismatched outfit and a fox like grin that was currently hanging off a tall, stoic, silver haired man.

Sesshoumaru managed to look as if he belonged in a closed off office somewhere as he kept a short distance in front of them looking prim and proper. He managed to appear as if he were doing some major internal business work and yet look alert at the same time.

He also managed to look as if he knew where they were going…

Rin suddenly ran ahead and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. He looked down momentarily and the air of permanent preoccupation evaporated. Rin grinned at him.

Sango abruptly looked at Kagome during a lag in the boy's conversations and in low tones whispered, "I really have to say something about this." She gestured at Sesshoumaru's show of navigational savvy. "I wonder how he knows his way around here so well…" Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward, "Another perk to being him, probably. I'll bet he has a GPS system internally installed."

Sesshoumaru turned slightly. Ironically the reason for his street savvy was incidentally due to the fact that he had spent an extra hour driving along the streets looking for one very well concealed Higurashi Shrine…

However, would he mention that aloud?

Hell no.

"Your friend at least had the consideration to lower her voice. How is it that you are so freely able to talk about your boss behind his back?"

Kagome snorted, "This is Kyoto. You're no longer my boss. You're just plain ole Sesshoumaru."

"I see…" Had he been facing them, they would have been surprised to see a mischievous grin spread across his face.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"If I am reading this correctly, none of this is on the list." Kohaku and Souta both sighed out in unison.

Sango put a finger to her lip and winked as Kagome placed a bottle of liquid vitamins for canines and other pup necessities in their cart, "Does a bag of candy make them on the list?"

Souta smirked, "What do you know, Sango-onee-sama, I believe it does."

Kohaku handed the list back to his sister with a smile, "We must have just misread it, sis. Our mistake!" he chirped and stuffed the list in his pocket.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he adjusted Rin in his arms. A block away from the shopping center she had requested to be picked up. Sesshoumaru had carried her ever since. He scoffed, "I believe that's called bribery."

Sango ruffled her brother's hair, "Technically, this is me spoiling these guys after not seeing them for so long."

Shippou kicked his legs inside of the front basket of the cart, squirming at being confined to the unrelenting space. "Is all that stuff for 'Gome?"

Her employer who only acted as her employer in Tokyo but was a regular albeit cynical man anywhere else gave her a look, "I already paid in full the costs of the ill named mutt, why must you purchase more?"

Kagome tossed in a few toys, "First off: Kagome is a wonderful name. Second: you paiad for the basic necessities that I picked out. You didn't get everything you needed for a puppy. Anyway, prices here are cheaper than in Kaede's—" She suddenly froze as her hand reached for a toy bone.

Kaede…

A small smile graced her lips and Kagome brought the toy closer. She had placed an order for a shipment of this brand while she had been back there. 'I miss it there…'

She hadn't found time to go back there after she had left.

'Even though it had been my workplace for years,' she thought bitterly, almost disgusted with herself.

Kagome shook the thought from her head, but the pause had already gone detected by the group. She cleared her throat, "And a growing puppy will need toys or you'll find yourself with half eaten shoes and scratched up furniture."

Sesshoumaru cringed.

Rin poked Sesshoumaru, "Where is Gome-chan, Papa-Sesshoumaru? I miss her."

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly replied, "I dropped the mutt off at one of my employee's houses." There was a distinct pause as Sesshoumaru suddenly looked up in thought, musing, "He makes a quick cup of tea."

Rin pouted a bit, "Is Papa's im-ploy-ye nice?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head despite the fact that the boy was probably now cursing his existence at the moment

Sango suddenly gasped, "Oh my gosh! Look! They have a sale on cookies!" She let out a small cheer and sprinted towards the aisle indicated in the flyer.

Kagome blinked and slowed her pace. As she trailed a bit behind the group, she once again became lost in thought. 'Sango's been so different lately…' It wasn't that Sango was not a fun person by nature—despite her maternal side, she was a ball of enthusiasm. Hence her spot as captain, she was amazing at volleyball sure, but she was also an inspiring player. However this…

'She just seems less serious lately….' Almost as if she had a permanent glow around her.

Kagome felt an uncontrollable sob in her throat.

Was she so bad of a friend that she couldn't even pinpoint her closest friend's happiness? In fact, she barely knew what Sango had done this week.

She probably was blowing this out of proportion, but it just felt like…

'I'm always letting myself drift from the people closest to me.'

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand.

She looked down only to see her brother at her side, "Hurry up sis, you're gonna get lost again!"

Kagome did say anything for a moment, before biting down her downcast mood and groaning. "Souta! You still remember that? It was a year ago! Besides, this is a really big store—"

She stuck out her tongue as her brother scoffed and with a playful roll of his eyes he pulled her along.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the two momentarily, before returning his attention to the matter at had.

"So you're telling me that people…eat those? Are you sure they are digestible?" Kohaku looked up at Sesshoumaru as Sango, holding a store flyer in one hand and as many boxes of chocolate drizzled coconut topped cookies with a caramel center as her arm could handle.

Kohaku nodded, "Yes, why?"

Sesshoumaru placed Rin down and went over to the shelf filled with a rainbow array of variously packaged cookies. He picked up a box and read the ingredients. His eyebrow lifted.

Sango grinned, "Go ahead and find something you like."

Rin grabbed Kohaku's sleeve, "Can we go over to Souta-nii-chan and Kagome-nee-chan?"

Kohaku less than gently removed her hand, "I'm sure you don't need an escort to walk a few feet."

With that, he started over to Kagome and Souta who were arguing over what chips to pick up. Rin slowly trailed behind him.

Sesshoumaru swiveled around but Sango placed a hand on his arm, "Kohaku doesn't mean to be so rude. He's a little uncertain how to act with strangers."

The silver haired man looked at Sango and she put the boxes in the half filled cart. She folded the flier, "And another thing…Please don't be so hard on Kagome."

It was an abrupt request and Sango smiled, "She's a really a responsible woma—," Sango was interrupted by a resounding rip that sounded in the aisle and the clutter of chips that fell to the floor.

"—kid." She deadpanned, "She's a good kid."

The four rushed towards the cart at the sight. Kohaku produced the list on the way, "Let's go pick up some teriyaki sauce—over there!"

Sesshoumaru allowed his daughter to grasp his hand and Kagome to push him from the aisle, "Hurry guys—I think someone's coming!"

Souta groaned, "This is why momma doesn't let you go shopping without supervision."

Kagome jokingly put him into a light headlock, "You're such a brat! That was all on you!"

Sango looked up in thought; suddenly she snapped her fingers, "A mostly harmless child!"

Sesshoumaru snorted.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Mrs. Higurashi gratefully received the groceries and then told everyone to "go and play" until dinner. Since Shippou and Souta were understandably reluctant to resume video gaming, "playing" meant sitting in the living room with Jii-chan and listening to him tell tales of his younger days-which according to him was an era filled with demons and mikos.

Sesshoumaru all through the exaggerated tale telling, used the time for dismissing business proposals and checking his email on his laptop.

All, save for the one person who was well used to tuning things out, were thankful when the doorbell rang.

Kagome and Souta both rose and vied for the task of answering it.

Souta pulled his sister's sleeve, successfully holding her back. "Hey don't worry about the door, sis! You're practically a guest here yourself! I'll get it."

Kagome tugged back, "I insist! I hardly get the chance to…open doors …at college." She fudged weakly. "I'd love to answer the doorbell."

As the doorbell rang a second time and the two siblings continued to bicker, Sango rose with a playful roll of her eyes and opened the door.

Both siblings behind her did not take note. Only at Sango's surprised, "Woah!" Did either turn around.

Beyond the doorway, stood a dozen women-all varying in age. Four of the women in the group were absolutely gorgeous while others…..not so much so.

Sango blinked, "Um… Can I help you?"

The women noticeably looked past her and into the house, as if searching for something. The assumed spokesperson of the group answered the question distractedly, "We're all interested in a shrine tour." _Blatant lie number one_.

"We wanted to know if you had any one available for the job? Anyone would do…" _Blatant lie number two._

Jii-chan suddenly stopped speaking. "Well now! Business is booming today… Sango, I'll take over from here."

He rose and approached the women. As soon as they saw him, they spoke with him in hushed tones that no one else in the room could hear.

They did however pick up the giggling.

The women every few seconds would enter a giggling fit.

Kagome whispered to Sango back at the couches, "I don't know what's worse—their giggles or my jii-chan's stories."

Suddenly jii-chan turned to her and Kagome was suddenly reminded of a character from one of the books her little brother had read. If she wasn't mistaken, at the moment, he looked like Count Olaf. Her grandfather's eyes had gone extremely shiny and he was staring at Sesshoumaru in such a fashion that made Kagome shiver.

A smile grew on his face and he turned to Kagome, "Kagome-chan, would you mind giving the tour for me? These women want to see all the grounds and after sweeping outside _all_ day, my back is aching!"

Kagome instantly felt concerned, "Of course I wouldn't mind, jii-chan! You should have mentioned that your back hurt earlier, though. Do you need anything before I go?"

Her grandfather shook his head and a bit guiltily he said quickly, "Oh don't worry about me!" Kagome rose and Jii-chan added, "Since it's a big group, why don't you take your friend?"

Sango smiled, "I'd love to help ou—"

"Not you, Sango-chan… _Him_!"

Sesshoumaru cringed as he abruptly felt multiple stares penetrate the back of his skull. "I refuse," he drawled.

Rin tugged at Sesshoumaru hand, "Rin will help Sesshoumaru-Papa give a tour."

There were several shrill squeals that sounded from the doorway. "That must be the little girl he was looking for!"

And suddenly all the pieces well into place.

Weren't those the same women he had asked directions from last night?

He narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to give those vultures a tour. I have ignored my work long enough and this distraction will not occur."

Souta snickered, "Basically, he just said, 'over my dead body.'" Kohaku laughed.

Shippou tapped Sesshoumaru. He was standing on the cushions of the couch, "Hey, old man! Look at how old that one lady is. She must be ancient! I bet she must be even older than you. I bet she's—"

Sango clamped a hand over the child's mouth, nonchalantly. "I think you should just give the tour Sesshoumaru. Don't be rude."

Jii-chan suddenly resumed his Count Olaf persona, "I suppose I will have to recount the story these lovely women just told me, of how they gained knowledge of our very hard to find Shrine... Hmmm…"

Sesshoumaru brown twitched minutely.

'This is a dilemma….'

Was he to swallow his pride and admit that he—_Sesshoumaru Taisho_ had indeed gotten lost…. Or should he give those amorous women, who looked at him as if he were a slab of meat and they—ravenous wolves, a tour?

He inwardly rolled his eyes. 'The answer is quite obvious….'

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Thankfully compared to the rest of the day, dinner was uneventful. But then again, the seating also helped.

Sango and her brother were in between Mrs. Higurashi and jii-chan who was too exhausted from a long day of supervising shrine tours to even tell one of his fables. Sesshoumaru and Rin were on the opposite side with Sango's parents next to them. At the heads of the table were Kagome and Souta.

Of course the home cook meal was a relief, not that either girl were incompetent in the kitchen—there was just something relaxing about a quiet Kyoto dinner.

Besides she was exhausted.

She hadn't really gotten over having to carry so many bags home, before.

Kagome had intended to ditch the bulk of the bags on Sesshoumaru claiming that, 'since she was so fragile, the employee's health should be their employer's number one concern."

Not only did said employer completely scoff at the idea, he also used her own words against her as he replied that with such admirable sarcasm that he wasn't her employer in Kyoto.

'That jerk has a memory comparable to an elephant's!' she thought, slightly annoyed.

But that hadn't been so bad compared to the fact that she had spent over an hour giving a tour to twelve women who were creepily attached to their second guide.

'I do have to wonder, though….Why did Sesshoumaru ever agree to give that tour? I thought those women were going to assault him. Old Mrs. Yuna even looked like she was going to rape him on the spot…'

Kagome suddenly shuddered, thinking of the eighty year old neighbor.

The dinner chat was mostly general after an introduction by Mrs. Higurashi of Sesshoumaru and Sango's parents.

It was after the meal that Sesshoumaru announced that he would be leaving the next morning, with the two stowaways.

Apparently, Rin had a doctor's appointment. Or so he said…

Sango snorted to herself, "I don't blame him for wanting to leave. Those women were scary…"

Jii-chan produced a newspaper from beneath his pristine white haori. "I 'm going to miss having someone to attract customers."

Kagome blinked, "But they thing is, he just got here…. I don't see how he could have helped business in a day."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and jii-chan chuckled and took it as a sign to keep quiet. "Never mind that Kagome."

His granddaughter pouted.

So Sesshoumaru had eventually taken to stopping at random but mostly female populated houses and asking where a certain shrine was…

But would he ever willingly share that tidbit?

Of course not.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

It was lonely after dinner ended and Sango left with the rest of her family. Shippou and Rin were sleeping with her mother, so she was all alone in her room. Sesshoumaru was somewhere in the house, working of course, while her jii-chan was watching a documentary in the living room.

So she was all alone.

All alone and with no one there to stop her from mentally beating herself up.

'I must be the worst friend ever.' Kagome drove her face into a pillow. "I spent all week complaining about everything and just worrying about myself."

So try as she might, she couldn't even recall anything essential that really happened with Sango. Sure she knew about Mirouku… but she hadn't gotten to know him at all.

But Sango… she knew every detail about Kouga and even Sesshoumaru for that matter, as well.

"I can count on my fingers the amount of stuff I know about this Mirouku guy."

Kagome moved to the corner of her room and sat down at her desk. She listlessly brought a brush to her raven locks and ran it down the thick strands in a monotonous motion.

She sighed.

"I haven to stop thinking like this. It's forgivable that I don't call as often… right? It can't be a crime to not know your best friend's boyfriend."

She led her head drop sharply to the desk and she laid there, groaning, eyes shut tightly.

"Stop berating yourself!"

The raven haired girl rose and flopped down onto her bed only to rise moments later to flick off the ceiling lamp.

She then stumbled in the dark to her plush feeling bed.

The cool material of her sheets felt good against her dully throbbing skull as she slid under her sheets.

"My head hurts…" she complained to empty air.

Her eyelids suddenly drooped, feeling heavy and exhausted.

Kagome yawned and that was the last sound she remembered hearing as she lulled gently to sleep.

Although…it was not one that was meant to last.

She was brought back from her dreamless sleep with the opening of her door.

'I had forgotten how creaky my door was…' She thought nonchalantly, not really realizing that someone was entering her room.

It was only until someone slid into bed with her that Kagome knew there was another presence in her room.

Kagome gave a hoarse, low shriek, "Who's there?"

There was a sigh, "Sorry to wake you sis, I just couldn't sleep."

Souta…?

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was nearing ten o'clock.

Kagome made room for her brother on her bed and Souta rolled onto his side on Kagome's plush mattress. He propped his head up on his elbow. The faded scent of cherries and a dash of some lime-coconut body mist Kagome owned filled his nose. That was her room's scent. It varied though when she was in it. Now there was a touch of the pomegranate lotion Kagome loved so much. Souta swallowed the urge to encase his arms around her.

He turned back on to his back where he had originally lain. Abruptly he whispered softly in a gruffly cracked voice. "Please call more, sis. I'm a guy so I won't get all mushy with you, but I will admit that I miss you. And it sucks that you don't call that much, this year. It makes us all worry since we never know what's going on with you."

Kagome guiltily took in a shaky breath. "Souta I'm sor—"

Souta furrowed his brows as he interrupted her, "If it weren't for Sango calling every other night we'd never hear about you."

The raven haired girl quenched the small noise that had it erupted from her throat, would have sound like a cross between a cry and a laugh.

What a terrible person she was. She made it seem as if everything she was doing was meant to help her mother—her family. But was she really? Kagome closed her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I won't let it happen again…. I-I just trying to work hard to live up to being your one-chan."

Souta turned to her again. He looked frustrated, "That's just it! Why do you have to work yourself so hard?... I don't get it!"

He had long since stopped whispering and suddenly his voice sounded pained and resonating.

Kagome sighed. "Because it's the least I can do. I'm twenty three. I know I don't always act like it, but I'm no child. I can't depend on too many people anymore. It's not fair. I'm capable of helping out and mom shouldn't have to support a family by herself!"

A scoff left her brother's throat. "And neither should you! No one can blame you if you sit back and enjoy life, sis. Jii-chan helps Momma out too."

Kagome sighed rubbed her eyes sleepily, "I just want to make it so that momma doesn't have to stress herself out anymore. It's hard on her."

"But I don't want you millions of miles away, Kagome…" Souta looked at her pleadingly as he referred to the move that she would be making after graduation.

Kagome smiled and suddenly rolled onto her side. She propped her head on her elbow, her arm comfortably resting on a plush purple pillow. "Millions of miles? Souta I'm not going to another planet! Just how are your geography grades?"

Souta tried not to smile. A light blush tinted his cheeks and he gruffly mumbled, "You know what I mean! Sis… it's bad enough that you have to drive a couple of hours to get here, there—you'll have to take a plane too! If you can't even call regularly, what makes you think we'd ever see you again!"

Kagome extended a hand and brought it softly against his heated cheeks. He looked at her sadly. "I need my sister, Kagome—who else is gonna get their butt kicked at vid games? I mean there's jii-chan… but I just don't think that's fair anymore 'cause he's all senile and stuff."

"Souta!"

He laughed and Kagome relished the sound. "Hey, not so loud! You might wake someone up!"

Kagome hit him lightly, the blow lost to the soft comforter he was beneath. "You've gotten a little rude, squirt! Now go to sleep before I kick you out!"

Another laugh filled the room, "Alright, alright! Good night, sis…"

She ruffled his hair, the brown locks splaying on the pillow he was on. He halfheartedly fought off the action. "Yeah, yeah kiddo, sleep tight." She planted a kiss on his forehead.

Souta groaned, "Hey, hey, hey! The hair thing I could deal with, but really! Kisses? Grow up Kagome…"

Kagome giggled, "Good night, Souta."

Souta held the blanket up to his nose, "If I say g'night again you won't kiss me again will you?"

"We'll have to see…"

"…Good nig—Ahhh!! EWW! Kagome germs!"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"_I had an affair."_

"_I-I know… I forgave you for that a long time ago. We were young and—"_

"_Please don't make excuses for me! What I did was unforgivable."_

"…_I still love you, Takai. We have a beautiful family now. What was in the past should just stay in the past. For the sake of our children. For my sake!"_

"_Were I given another chance, Treina— Kagome?"_

"_Kagome?"_

…_."I had an affair…"_

"_What I did….was just unforgivable…"_

"_You've been on anti-depressants for how long? When did you find out?!"_

"_I forgave you…"_

"_Just let it go! I've finally gotten past this! Don't you dare bring it up! I love you and that's all that matters!"_

"_I had an affair…I cheated on you."_

"_I'm sorry, Treina…."_

Kagome's eyes shot open as she jolted awake. A feeling of nausea overcame her. Her breathing increased rapidly as her heart pounded in her chest.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Kagome rose from the bed, somewhat mindful not to wake up Souta. However she needed desperately to just leave. She suddenly mumbled almost inaudibly, "I have to clear my head…"

She stumbled out of her room and down the stairs, nearly tripping on the steps in her rush. A few stray sobs escaped her throat that she muffled with her hands.

Kagome rushed into the kitchen and toward the sink. She emptied the contents of her stomach into it. She stood there, hunched over the sink for a moment.

Abruptly she became aware of someone else in the room. Kagome sighed weakly, "I'm sorry to have woken you Souta."

She turned on the faucet and ran water over her face before turning. She felt her nausea return when she saw that it was not Souta at all. It was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome furrowed her brows and hoarsely asked, "What are you doing up?"

He shrugged nonchalantly as he tore a sheet from the paper towel roll located on a stand atop the kitchen counter. "Thin walls."

Sesshoumaru folded the napkin twice before handing it to her. Kagome gratefully took it as he moved to take a seat at the small table set up in the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit down. Kagome obliged shakily as she wiped her mouth on the flower printed napkin.

"How much did you hear?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and said what he knew she wanted to hear, "A few words here and there." That was a lie. Everything…he had heard everything, even her tête-à-tête with her brother.

Kagome suddenly was overtaken by a pained look. There was a moment of silence between them.

She cleared her throat.

"I lost my father when I was about thirteen years old. I overheard a conversation he and my mother were having a year before he died. Neither knew, though that I was there that night… But I remember, the next day, he surprised me by picking me up from school and we stopped at a park."

She gave a helpless shrug, "I just remember him trying to hug me…trying to explain something…. And I just bolted. I don't know far I ran or how much time passed by but all I remember is seeing two headlights… And then he saved me… I—,"she paused and shook her head, "what happened after that, I don't remember. But…He was in the hospital for weeks. He got better though. Then a year later he died. Just like that…" she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Kagome pressed her hands to her eyes, annoyed at herself for how much she wanted to cry at that moment.

"The day before his accident, I had sworn that I would hate him forever…. But I loved him so much! He was my father …But I just don't know what to make of him!" She was half talking to herself and half whispering to Sesshoumaru. "Was he the hero or the villain or what?—All I remember is "I had an affair." That's all I think of when I think of my father…"

There was movement from the other side of the table, and abruptly her hands were taken from her face and she was loosely encased within Sesshoumaru's arms. "If you feel the need to cry, then do so."

His voice was a velvet murmur that wafted over her in soothing tones.

Kagome shook her head and looked up at him with tear soaked cheeks, "I shouldn't load my problems on you, Sesshoumaru. You're my boss and it's not your concern to know any of this. I'm sorry I even brought it up—"

Sesshoumaru suddenly scoffed, "Did you forget where we are? 'I am not your boss in Kyoto'. They were your words, were they not?"

There was a moment of silence and Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes. They suddenly refilled with tears.

Her bottom lip quivered.

Kagome latched onto Sesshoumaru tightly and started to cry.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome awoke in her bed, encased instead by Souta's arms rather than Sesshoumaru's. She furrowed her brows and tried to think of how she even ended up there.

She stopped trying to think after a moment and just snuggled up next to her younger brother. He smiled a bit at the contact.

Kagome stared at her ceiling as a light blush seeped onto her cheeks, 'I-I actually half expected him to not even care…'

Sango was the only one who knew about her father. Not even her mother knew how torn she was on the subject of him.

Having Sesshoumaru know as well made her feel vulnerable.

Kagome blush increased.

But she was grateful.

She had had that dream a few handful of times since she was thirteen, but she had never slept so peacefully afterwards.

She smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Souta suddenly stirred and muttered "You say somethin' Kagome?"

"Yeah… I said that it was time to get up munchkin." Kagome teased in a louder voice. And one glance at the clock easily told her that it was.

A light blush still tinted her cheeks as she slipped from out of the bed and onto the floor of her room.

She gathered some supplies to go and take a bath and prepare for her day. As she left her room, hoping Souta would wake up and vacate her room before she returned, she verbally told that to him, "I better not see you in here when I come back squirt!"

A mumble was her only answer.

Kagome slipped into the hall and the first thing she saw was Sesshoumaru. She started a bit and nearly dropped her things.

After a bit of fumbling she gave an uncertain giggle. It streamed from her lips in an awkward and loud fashion. "Um good morning…S-s-s-sesh…_you_."

With a blasé nod he strolled past her and into the room he had been staying in.

Kagome rushed into the bathroom as soon as his door closed and sank onto the rug covered floor.

Her face felt and probably looked like it was on fire…

For some reason she just felt so flustered. "What exactly is wrong with me?" She shook her head at her actions.

And so the day continued.

Sesshoumaru left after breakfast with the two kids but without a goodbye. Kagome was not even sure exactly when they left. He had though, given her paycheck to Mrs. Higurashi before taking his leave though.

She never had the chance to look at it though throughout the course of the day. Until it was time to leave, Sango and Kagome each spent time an excessive time with their respective families.

The day was gone in a blur and before Kagome knew it, she had dozed off on the ride back to their apartment complex.

Sango nudged her, "Kagome-chan. We're here."

And it seemed like in a blink she and her friend had brought everything inside and had sat down to a snack of cookies and milk.

It was only then did time stop flying.

Kagome settled into their living room couch as she searched for her backpack on the nearby floor. She found it propped against the couch.

Sango had already started tearing through the work she had due for the next day. It had long since become one of their bad habits to leave all their work until Sunday night and then stay up for endless hours completing it. Even though when they each thought it through it made zero sense to start their weeks exhausted as hell….it made all the sense in the world to preserve as much of their weekend to non-college functions.

Abruptly Kagome asked, "Can you tell me about Mirouku? This week has been all about my issues and I'm clueless about yours."

Her voice sounded a little sheepish, but truthfully she said. "I really feel like I'm in the dark about him. We haven't exactly been properly introduced and I feel weird not knowing who my best friend is head over heels about."

Sango blushed a deep crimson color. "Well I can't really say I'm head over heels! I barely know him myself, Kagome," she sputtered then grinned, her hand moving her pen across the sheet of paper in her lap so that it sat parallel to the sheet, "But I do like him. He's sweet."

She recapped her week with him and Kagome smiled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she started seeing what her friend was.

"I guess I really like him… I mean he's been great hanging out with all week. And besides that, he's quite the looker." She grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Kagome smiled, but her smile was short lived as Sango asked her, "And what about you. Are you excited for your date on Friday?"

Kagome blinked, "Date? With whom, pray tell?"

Sango let out a loud laugh, "Are you serious!? Kouga would be crushed if he knew you forgot. Every time I see him at work that's all he mentions…"

Kagome suddenly gasped, "Oh my God! That's right!"

She felt her heart beat a little faster and she smiled a bit wistfully. If anything. Kouga was the guy she should be concentrating on and not a certain callous jerk (though, she would admit he could have his moments where he was not unlike someone who wasn't a prick…).

Abruptly Kagome smacked a hand to her head.

Wait…..

Kagome's eyes widened minutely, 'Not that I'm concentrating on S-s-…my_ boss _or anything like that!'

She leaned against the couch and sighed, ignoring the looks Sango was giving her.

'I'm a mess, aren't I?'

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

It was three in the morning when Kagome finally went to sleep. She and Sango had "gone to bed" at two, but she had wanted to start an outline for her extended essay, so she had stayed awake a little longer.

She didn't have class until eight anyway…

She yawned and contently struggled deep into her blankets as her laptop shut down in the background. Just as she was on the verge of a gorgeous slumber, she suddenly heard something vibrate.

'Ignore it, Kagome…'

Vrmmmmmmmm!

'It's all in your head, Kagome. Who the hell would call someone at this ungodly hour?'

Vkrmmmmmmmmmmmzzz!

'Go away…'

Vkrmmmmmmmmghmmhggkkmmmm!

And suddenly it seemed as the vibrating would never stop. Perhaps it was the five minutes of sleep she had gotten, but it seemed as if that it was getting louder, longer, and even more annoying, with each vibration. Kagome, with an angry cry picked up her cell phone from its place on her nightstand and flipped it open.

"Do you not realize what time it is?! I swear to God—!"

Abruptly the sound of crying interrupted her.

Kagome instantly pulled the phone away from her and stared at it in confusion. She suddenly looked at the caller ID.

She did not recognize the number. Oddly enough however, she felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Shippou?"

"He has been doing that for the last ten minutes. Forgive the intrusion, but you need to quiet this child."

Kagome groaned after a while and responded, "I'll be there is a little bit…."

She recognized that tone. That eerie politeness clearly meant that Sesshoumaru was about to turn homicidal.

As she rubbed at her eyes, she muttered uncaring of the fact that he could hear her on the other line, "This sure as hell counts as overtime."

"You have my thanks."

Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened, "Wait…when did I give you my cell phone number?"

"You didn't."

"Then—"

"Your mother confiscated my phone."

Even though that led to so many more questions, Kagome just nodded a bit and responded simply with an. "Oh…"

She rose from her bed, only to trip on her blankets and fly to the ground, her phone leaving her hands hit the wall, though not before a string of curses left her mouth.

Kagome dusted herself off with a frustrated grunt, "I guess I found a new way to hang up on people."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Miraculously Kagome made it to the Taisho household sans any accident. Perhaps that was because of the fact that the roads were virtually empty at such a ridiculous hour.

Not that she was complaining. There had been times when she completely could not keep her car moving in a straight line. And who could forget her sudden tendency to start breaking without warning.

Kagome yawned, "It's so weird… I mean I'm an amazing driver normally. I don't why it's so hard for me to drive now."

She shrugged and rang the doorbell.

Sesshoumaru looking quite annoyed answered the door within second.

Kagome blinked disgustedly, "How is it that I look like shit and you look like you're heading off to a runway?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smirked, "Your certainly have a colorful vocabulary at this time of night."

Kagome never got a chance to let out a retort, for Sesshoumaru continued to say, "At least you look less ridiculous than last time. You look more like a pineapple tonight. That's quite normal nowadays, am I correct?"

Kagome pushed him aside. "Oh shut up and hurry up and let me in before your neighbors start thinking you actually have enough game to have night time visitors."

She had taken an extra five minutes to change from her pajamas to something that actually looked normal. Though…that was pretty hard when she was half awake.

She was dressed in a pair of yellow fleece pants with little pineapples on them and an emerald and brown striped tank top that she had thrown an orange jacket over. Her hair was piled a top her head in crazy bun, ponytail hybrid that had her hair spiking in all directions above her head.

Sesshoumaru snorted as he closed the door behind her, "My neighbors are too drugged up on anti-depressants and sleeping pills at night to notice anything," he drawled as he led the way up to the second floor. The sounds of Shippou's crying soon reached both as Sesshoumaru added, "I could have sex on their lawns and none of them would take note."

Kagome grimaced, "Wow…the first new fact of the day! Thank you!"

Sesshoumaru opened Shippou's room door and Kagome felt her heart wrench a little. Rin was seated on the bed and was holding Shippou's hand, gently prodding him to wake up.

But the child continued his heartbreaking cries.

As Kagome drew closer, he quieted slightly.

Kagome sat down on the bed and Rin looked up at Kagome. "Is Shippou-chan alright?"

Kagome nodded. "He's fine sweetheart, now why don't you head to sleep okay?" Sesshoumaru took that as his cue to approach the bed and picked up his daughter. Kagome had tucked Shippou in his bed as his fussing stopped and his crying became a slight whimper.

Sesshoumaru quietly exited the room and Kagome caressed Shippou's face as he almost ended his laments and hummed gently a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was his age.

She barely took note of Shippou's decent into a content sleep as a yawn broke through her singing.

Sesshoumaru entered the room a moment later. "You will spend the rest of the night in here. I will drop you off at your dorm tomorrow morning."

Kagome nodded a bit. She rolled onto her side and wrapped an arm loosely around Shippou.

Shippou responded by snuggling up to Kagome and a few stray tears dripped down his cheeks, "Momma!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he got a blanket from the closet and covered the raven haired girl after he removed the sneakers she had adorned.

He stood there for a moment and watched her.

After a moment he turned around and left.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

And suddenly it was Monday. Or more specifically, the sun was up now. The weekend was an official blur. Or at least for Sango it was.

Sango sighed as she donned a purple off the shoulder sweater over a green wife-beater, and slipped into a green and purple striped skirt. She combed her brown locks out and tied her hair in a high ponytail before moving to stuff her volleyball clothes in a duffel bag.

She called out, "Hey! Kagome! Wake up! I'm leaving early, so don't you dare stay asleep!" As she put on a pair of purple boots, she added, "I don't want to hear anything about you being late, okay!"

Kagome poked her head into the room, clad in a man's robe. "I'm taking a shower now, so don't worry."

Sango blinked, "Hey you look beat… are you okay?" She bit her bottom lip. "We should probably stop our Sunday cramming, huh?"

Kagome laughed, "No… it wasn't really that. I was in bed by three and then Mr. Taisho called. Shippou wouldn't stop crying again."

Sango exited the room with Kagome and both girls went across into Kagome's room. Suddenly she realized that Kagome was wearing a robe that wasn't hers. "Could you backtrack a little? Who's Mr. Taisho? Is that Sesshoumaru's last name?"

Kagome nodded and continued before Sango could question her use of his last name, "I actually fell asleep there. I got back now."

Sango began picking out Kagome's clothes, "Hop into the shower and I'll make you some tea to wake you up." She was frustrated with herself that she had not heard any of that happening. Hell she hadn't even heard her friend come in.

What was more frustrating though, was that she had slept soundly while her friend was probably up most of the night. A feeling of guilt successfully planted itself within the pit of her stomach, "Don't you dare disagree with this. I'm going to leave work early and relieve you at Sesshoumaru's today. You are going to come here and work on your extended essay for half an hour and no longer, then eat, and head to bed. Is that understood?"

Kagome made a move to protest, but a yawn destroyed her efforts. Sango gently directed her to the bathroom, "I'll see you at four then."

She had classes earlier in the morning today, so she would be done around noon. Practice was only an hour that day, then she would head to work after that. Kagome on the other hand did not have class for another hour or so, and she would be done a little before two.

Sango warmed up a muffin for her friend made Kagome her tea, which she poured into a thermos and left on the counter.

She called out a goodbye and left after grabbing her backpack, her duffel bag, and a light jacket.

As soon as she walked into the hall, she ran into a curly haired brunette. She approached Sango, appearing as if she had been waiting for Sango to come out. She was one of Sango's classmates.

Once she as she saw Sango, her worried expression melted away a bit and she looked a little relieved.

"Hey Aarie!" The other brunette smile, surprised. "Hey, Sango. Um, this may sound like a weird question, but are you and Kagome-chan alright?"

Sango furrowed her brows… Maybe it was due to the fact that she had no clue as to what this girl was talking about…but she had no clue to as to what this girl was talking about.

Sango resumed walking towards the elevator. She needed to drop something off at one of her teammates' room. Aarie walked with her as Sango questioned with a small laugh, "Why wouldn't we be? We're fine Rie-chan."

Aarie pulled on her arm to draw her closer as they reached the elevator. "A lot of the girls were approached by some pervert. I heard he was cute, but he acted like a total creep!"

Sango laughed and pushed the button for the elevator, "Aarie, believe me—if I met a guy like, no matter how cute, I'd definitely knock to him down a peg or two. If I ever see him, consider him already castrated."

There was a ring as the elevator reached their floor.

Aarie hugged her and stepped into the elevator with her, "That's why I love living with you, Sango. I feel a lot better now." She giggled a bit, "I admit, though, I was a bit of a wreck, because I heard he had been to this floor Friday, and was harassing mostly people here."

Sango suddenly felt a bit of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. "Do you happen to know what he looks like?"

Aarie answered after a moment, "Some of the girls say he had dark eyes and raven hair. But that all I remember hearing."

Aarie ended up getting off the elevator at the next floor, and Sango was left alone for a few minutes.

She shuddered a bit, "Is it me or was she just describing—No way. Mirouku?" She nervously laughed it off, "I would have noticed if he was a creep… Right?"

She rubbed her temples as she hopped into her car.

"There's just no way."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The morning passed by eventless. Sango barely paid any attention to her lectures and snacked on only an apple and half of a sandwich with some of her guy friends from her classes when lunch came around.

It was only when she went to practice did she start to feel perturbed again.

All the girls kept talking about was some pervert who came to the apartment complex.

Suddenly the setter gasped, "He was the guy Sango was with at our last game! That two timing scum! The sick lech asked me what my underwear size was when we were in the elevator together! He literally said that my ass looked like a friend of his and he wanted to double check something! How messed up!"

Sango stopped her practice serving. She nervously started twirling the volleyball with a small giggle, "Are you sure…? He could have been someone else… I mean—"

The co-captain interrupted her, "I'm sure Sango wouldn't get caught up with someone like that guy! I saw this guy too and he looked nothing like the guy at the game. His hair was the same color, but I'm almost positive that it was a lot longer. Besides," she muttered disgustedly as she tossed it beautifully and jumped up to hit the volleyball angrily, "he was noticeably off. I mean I saw him with women's underwear."

The setter somewhat reluctantly admitted she could have been wrong. Sango seemed relieved, "Now let's concentrate on our practice."

The captains decided that a run around the school track and a mock scrimmage would suffice for the day.

After a quick shower in the girl's locker room and a change into more work appropriate clothes that she had in her duffle bag, Sango quickly hopped into her car and drove off to work.

She had just put the dorm incident behind her, as she stepped out of her car and locked it. She unfolded herself from the car seat and walked towards the building in her deep burgundy corduroys and a yellow and pink striped button up shirt.

Sango quickly rushed inside, since she was bordering on being late. She hurried to punch in at the front desk.

She was so in a rush that barely noticed the stares she was getting from different females as she approached the main desk.

The girl behind the front desk looked up at her, her usually friendly eyes, uncertain as she asked, "Sango-chan…is it true that you've been spending time with Mirouku-sama?"

Sango blinked as she punched in her work code in a small black machine on the counter, "I've hung out with him a few time, yeah. Why do you ask?"

The girl suddenly sighed, "I see. No reason… Tatoushi-sama wants to see, " she said in somewhat clipped tones.

Sango frowned, "Um…okay. Bye Suna."

Suna gave her a noncommittal nod and returned to her work unhappily.

As Sango walked towards Ryuu's office, she suddenly became uncomfortably aware of the various whispers that were circulating.

"_I feel bad for her. I bet he's just stringing her along…"_

"_Clearly she can't be all that innocent! I heard she's getting promoted. I mean coincidences only go so far…"_

"_I mean how could she not know he's a player? He runs through women, like I run through clothes!"_

"_I knew from the beginning she was one of those girls. I mean she got this job way too easily! It should have been impossible for someone in college to land what she does!"_

"_I heard her calling the boss by his first name once! She so scandalous."_

Her brow twitched slightly, "I swear to God. If I find out they _are_ talking about me, I think I have the proper grounds to be pissed."

She stepped into the office of a man whom she considered an uncle. "Excuse me, but you wished to see me?"

She gasped as she had seemingly walked into an argument between Mirouku and Ryuu.

Sango blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just—"

Ryuu gestured for her to take a seat, "I'm actually glad you came, now. I had wanted to do this before, but I suppose I never got the chance."

Mirouku refused to look at Sango as he continued to stand in front of Ryuu's desk.

Ryuu rubbed his temples and after pause he began, "Not even your father knew this Sango, but I married a nonnative women who had come to Japan on holiday decades before. We divorced. And that was that. However she, without my knowledge, had a son. When she died, a few years ago, she placed him under my custody."

Time slowed as she suddenly recalled an incident that occurred on campus last week.

_Sango sipped hers shyly as she tried to think of something to start a conversation. Finally she settled with, "What brings you to MNU?"_

_She was really making progress. Soon she and words wouldn't be so ...unreceptive towards each other._

_Mirouku rubbed his forehead before sighing out, "Dad," he suddenly paled and cough, "T-that...That...is a very interesting question... Um.. I came with Kouga to give a discussion in one of the Advance Business classes—" Sango looked surprised as she interrupted, "Really? I have that class. It dropped this block though."_

Abruptly, she knew where this conversation was going. Ryuu glanced up at Mirouku, "And that son is him."

Sango felt her head spin. She looked at Mirouku and asked a bit shrilly, "So why am I finding this out now?"

Ryuu rubbed his brows, "I had assumed that everyone here knew. There was no need to really give a formal announcement since I thought it seemed unnecessary. Besides, Mirouku had not wanted one."

Sango let out a wry laugh, "That makes me feel even better. Everyone knew and I didn't…"

The man looked at her, "That's unfair, Sango-chan. You also have to take into consideration that you're part-time. You don't spend as much time here as most of the other workers."

Mirouku suddenly turned, "You two should continue this conversation without me."

Sango stood and glared at him, "Don't you dare exit this room! Why would you keep that from me? What difference would it have made to mention this!?"

Mirouku sighed, "I don't know."

Sango laughed, "'_I don't know_?' Is that all you can really say to me?"

Ryuu looked up at Kagome, "Please calm done, Sango. I regret not telling you and I'm sure Mirouku does as well."

Mirouku made eye contact for the first time since Sango entered the room, "Actually I don't regret it at all."

Sango's eyes filled with tears, but she suppressed them, "I-I see." She smiled a bit, "Well I'm almost glad. Even though my reputation is being questioned—"

Ryuu spoke up slightly frustrated at the rate of gossip, "I guess people heard about your promotion."

Sango shook her head, "There is no doubt in my mind that it was justly deserved. I'm still in school, sure, but I work harder than half of the people on your payroll." She took in a breath, "Despite that, I'm just glad that I found out just what kind of a game you were trying to pull on me. I heard enough on the way here to gather what type of a person you actually are…."

Ryuu slammed his hand on the desk, "Sango-chan! Please stop for a second and listen to my son's side!"

Mirouku suddenly chuckled. "Father, what's there to my side? She's right, after all. I'm a complete player. In my stay with you, I've dated countless women here. None lasted more than a week, so it's good that we're ending this now, right?"

Ryuu rubbed his brow exhaustedly. "…Mirouku…"

Sango's bravado completely crumbled then.

For the first time in a long while, she started crying, "Then I bet you're the jerk, the girls at my dorm were talking about! How many of the exactly did you harass on Friday?"

Mirouku looked at her for a second, his face constructed into an indifferent mask as he answered, "As many as I felt like."

Sango abruptly rubbed at her eyes and composed herself, "I don't think it would be appropriate to continue working here, so I'm resigning as of now, Mr. Tatoushi."

With that, she stood and with out a look back, she left.

Ryuu looked sadly at his son, "Why would you dig such a hole for yourself, Mirouku?"

"…..I'd prefer it if we just dropped this…."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

A.N.

Well I don't mean to toot my own horn, but c'mon. This is the longest chapter I've ever written ever for any of my stories! This was bordering 9,500 words. That so deserves like fifty reviews per person. (kidding) I'm really proud of myself though, because so much happened. But I feel bad because I dashed the San.Mir romance. Like I honestly took it out back and shot it, basically.

But…who knows. Maybe I have something up my sleeves and everything will turn out all cutesy and fluffly. But like I said… who knows. I may have gone up to immeasurable scales on the bitch meter and just made Mirouku a total asshole in this story,

_Who knows?_

So review, because I love you and dished out this wonderfully long and event filled chapter that had Sesshoumaru saying the word sex lol.

_Merry Christmas, lovelies!_


	18. Chapter 18

Amazingly it was quite simple to keep her sudden loss of a job from Kagome

A.N. Um okay for all those who were there when that awkward thirteen year old author of Delightfully Disastrous turned fourteen and dished out a second story which coincidentally was entitled Simply Business (actually it started out under the name of Puppy Love) well, before I continue to ramble any further… that fourteen year old turned seventeen today. Yikes. I feel old.

But in honor of my bday (yeah…if you couldn't tell I _was_talking about me…) I'm dishing out a lotta lot of chapters this weekend! So enjoy!

Dedication:

To all the May babies out there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Eighteen_

-

Amazingly it was quite simple to keep her sudden loss of a job from Kagome. It had been three days since that incident and her friend still was in the dark about it. Though she felt guilty about it, she would feel even more troubled if Kagome spent all her time worrying about this.

The raven haired professor pointed to a jumble mass of script on the board. Whatever he said went in through one ear and came out the other.

"_You two should continue this conversation without me."_

_Sango stood and glared at him, "Don't you dare exit this room! Why would you keep that from me? What difference would it have made to mention this!?"_

_Mirouku sighed, "I don't know."_

_Sango laughed, "'_I don't know_?' Is that all you can really say to me?"_

_Ryuu looked up at Kagome, "Please calm done, Sango. I regret not telling you and I'm sure Mirouku does as well."_

_Mirouku made eye contact for the first time since Sango entered the room, "Actually I don't regret it at all."_

Sango sighed. She was currently in the last class of the day. Thankfully it was one of her easier classes so she did not need to pay complete attention to the lecture.

And so, she wasn't.

Rather, she was playing Monday's incident over in her mind.

The student propped her head on her elbow. Admittedly though, she needed to talk to somebody. Plus, Kagome was probably going to find out anyway since both Kouga and Jakotsu knew and Sango rather would have Kagome hear it from her.

But besides that, she was basically taking all her frustration out through volleyball and if she called another practice match she was almost completely certain a lot of people would end up quitting the team.

She had bruised quite a few people with her fierce serves and merciless spikes…

Sango let out another sigh.

Her spare time had definitely been spent turning any unfortunate volley ball that she could get her hands on into a weapon fuelled by her vicious rage.

But it was better this way. Well not her violent solution to her anger, rather the fact that the incident with Mirouku had happened. She would have found out eventually and besides… it's not like she had gotten too attached.

The brunette gave a resolute nod.

She was not going to let this bother her. She'd meet other men and life would go on. Sango suddenly rubbed her temples, "But why does this feel so wrong…?"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Ring…

Ring…

"What?"

"_Um hi…it's Kagome…_"

"I'm not surprised…"

"_Really!? How come? Are you like an ESPer or something?_" Sesshoumaru's impeccable brow twitched. "You're calling from my house phone… I have caller ID. Try and make the connection."

"_Well hey I could have been Ri—_"

"She knows better than to interrupt me at work…Now get to the point of this call. I am one more inane sentence away from hanging up."

"_Mr. Taisho… I really, really don't think I can keep this up." _He could just see her pouting_, "I mean, I love Shippou and everything, but that child is relentless! Every single night and always at such ungodly hours—Not only am I running out of lullabies, but I might just go insane."_

Indeed it had become a nightly ritual for Kagome to show up at heinous hours of the morning because that redheaded hellion turned into a banshee at night. And that unpleasant child had the audacity to not even recollect his nightly panicking.

But Kagome's presence would almost instantly calm him.

However, that did not alleviate his annoyance at the dilemma. It probably enhanced it.

He could not continue to have her drive out in the middle of the night, half asleep at the wheel. He cringed, "I am quite aware of the situation. Clearly it does not affect just you."

Sesshoumaru was about to hang up, but before he did felt it necessary to add, "And I will only say this once. Do not call me at work."

"_Well then why have your personal office number sticky-noted to the wall next to your phone if you don't want calls?!_"

"That note clearly states, 'Emergency Only'."

There was a pause.

"_So it does…_"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and hung up.

She did have a point though. Shippou was still unable to deal with the separation from his mother. And it was showing…

But he truly did not know what solutions existed.

Shippou had spoken to Sara once or twice since she had left, however that had done nothing to alleviate the situation.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples and began scanning a letter on his desk. 'Now is not the time for this…' He had work to do. A business clearly did not run itself.

He had just read the last sentence when his phone rang again. The shrill demonic sound that permeated the office air, he knew was undoubtedly caused by a certain caretaker he had hired. He frowned abruptly for he knew he would not be able to get to work now.

He scowled in thought of the raven haired distraction that was Kagome Higurashi and he calmly picked up the phone.

Before he could utter a mere syllable, there came, "_Mr. Taisho! I can't believe you hung up on me! I was talking to myself for a good five minutes before I realized—"_

Sesshoumaru held the phone from his ear and stared at it as if it were the female tormentor herself.

With a lengthy outtake of breath, Sesshoumaru returned the phone to its cradle….and with a sudden smirk he removed it and placed it down on his desk.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention then to a stack of papers on the rich mahogany desktop that needed his signature.

His lithe fingers grabbed a golden fountain pen that had been lying on his desk and his eyes quickly skimmed the letters on the seal stamped paper.

Really… Had these forms always had such small font?

And had it always looked so cramped?

And had the wording always sounded so utterly, utterly insipid?

He rubbed his temples.

Yes. It would seem his working streak was ended. Nothing was going to get done right now…

Not as long as he was thinking of her.

'How is she fairing now?' He propped an elbow onto his desk and leaned his head into it. He probably should call her.

He sighed.

How are you fairing now…

Sara…?

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the phone, "Rude! Now who am I supposed to talk to?" The dial tone was her only answer.

As Kagome placed dirty dishes in the dishwasher and brought out the ingredients for dinner, she muttered, "Rin and Shippou are napping so it's like being home alone. And I'm in a home that is run by an uptight capitalist who probably never watched a Disney movie in his life, no less. I mean what sane adult doesn't at least own one of those!?"

She groaned.

And suddenly the doorbell rang.

Kagome quickly exited the kitchen and made her way to the front door. She called out, "One moment!" Kagome peeked into the peephole and her brows furrowed together in surprise. Behind the door was Sango.

She quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

Sango stood there in a black jean skirt and an oversized red hooded sweat shirt. She looked a little sheepish and was carrying two plastic bags which were filled completely with pint sized cartons of ice cream.

"Can we talk?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side and let her in, "Yeah sure… Shippou and Rin are taking a nap right now, but we can talk in the kitchen." As Sango stepped into the living room with her, Kagome turned to her to ask, "Did work get out early for you?"

Sango winced a bit, "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

There was something fascinating about seeing Sango cry. It was entrancing in the sense that it floored you to see someone so strong…so affected.

Kagome had seen Sango like this less than a handful of times in the vast years that they had known each other.

Sango was the comforter…never the comforted.

But now, as Kagome gently hugged her as her friend clung to her sweater and cried for a heart wrenching eternity, she felt angered.

She had been listening to Sango talk while she made dinner, however once her friend started tearing up, she had instantly moved to her friend's side.

She felt anger at herself for letting Sango be alone in this for this long…anger at Mirouku….

She clenched her jaw.

Undoubtedly, she was angry at him.

Sango suddenly started laughing as she put a spoonful of Ben and Jerry's Half Baked into her mouth. She stopped laughing after a bit and listened to her friend's heartbeat for a moment before murmuring, "It's been awhile since I've cried this much. And for a guy no less… I feel a bit pathetic, Kago-chan. Thanks for listening to me, though."

Kagome smiled a bit. If anything. This was the thing that really fascinated her. How Sango could just dust herself of and get up again. "Anytime you need to cry or yell or talk or laugh—you know I'm here for you. There's nothing you can't talk to me about."

Sango smiled a bit, "Thanks, Kagome." Suddenly she groaned, "Oh God! Oh no…! I probably shouldn't have dropped this bomb so close to your date!"

Kagome blushed a bit at the reminder of the fact that it was Thursday and her date had been planned for Friday night. However she bit down her embarrassment at the feeling of astonishment.

The raven haired girl rubbed her brows, one handedly. "How can you be thinking about that now when you had your heart broken in two?!"

Her friend removed herself from Kagome's embrace indignantly, "Hey! It was hardly that serious, Kagome! I just feel annoyed that I was lied to, I'm out of a job, and that my good, clean name was slandered!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Not to mention the fact that your heart was broken…"

"What did I just say?!"

Kagome and Sango kept up a stream of banter until Sesshoumaru returned. And even then, they continued throwing back and forth playful comments on the way home.

Yes it was truly amazing how tough Sango seemed.

But it made her worry that there would come a day where she would just be too exhausted to stand up after a fall.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

For the first time in his life, Kouga was clueless on how to go about a date.

Kouga stood in front of his closet clad solely in his black silk boxers. A towel was draped around his neck and his dripping wet hair was up in a ponytail. He rubbed his face with the towel, catching a few stray beads of water.

"Shit, Kouga…get a grip!"

He had an hour before he had to leave to get to the restaurant. However, as things looked now, he was probably going to go out with Kagome dressed like this.

"Which probably would end with her thinking I was some sort of pervert..." He groaned and searched for his cell phone. "I need help."

-

(Tsuki)

-

Kagome felt her heart beating fiercely in her chest. Her date with Kouga was making her more than nervous.

Thankfully Sesshoumaru was dining out with the family of a partner company's CEO, so he had taken Rin and (begrudgingly) Shippou as well.

So she had the night off.

But as soon as she had stepped out of the shower, all of the plans she had had for her night's apparel had gone down the drain along with the water.

So as she stood encased loosely in a robe, over her starry patterned blue under garments, she sighed.

Kagome ran a hand through her curling damp raven locks, biting her bottom lip with worry. "I don't even know what to wear. Even though I was the one who asked him out!"

She was home by herself since Sango and her co-captain had called a late practice for volleyball due to a match they had coming up.

Kagome moved to her bed and picked up her cell phone. She moved to sit down as she searched her contact list.

"I definitely need help…"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

It took ten minutes for Kouga's aid to arrive. Kouga quickly opened the door as soon as his doorbell rang.

"I don't know how to thank you for agreeing to help!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "If you wanted to thank me, you should have started with putting on pants! Why the hell are you walking around half naked?! How long have you been sitting like that?!"

Kouga pouted, "I don't know what to wear, Sango…"

Sango scoffed, "Clearly!" she let out a small sigh, "I had to end practice early. But I guess it's worth it if you ace this date. I actually approve of you as boyfriend material."

Kouga rubbed the back of his head, "Hey…speaking of boyfriends…I'm sorry about Mirouku, by the way." Sango rolled her eyes, "Kouga! He was not even close to being my boyfriend. _And _that's not even close to the reason why I'm here! Now… where's your closet…"

Kouga gave her a one armed hug, "I've known you too long to fall for that tough girl crap, Sango. If it makes you feel any better, I gave that idiot a punch for you. I don't see why he—"

"Kouga, you do realize your date starts in like half an hour right?"

"Shit Sango! Are you serious?"

She winked, "Very…Now let's work some magic."

-

(Tsuki)

-

Kagome answered the apartment's doorbell on the second ring. She engulfed her savior in a giant hug before he could even take a step inside. "Thanks for coming over so quickly!"

The raven haired man patted her head, "It's no problem. Now let's hurry. We have a lot to do." He frowned abruptly and suddenly lifted up a lock of her damp hair, "My God….it's worse than I imagined. I thought it was just the clothes, but the hair too?"

Kagome looked sheepish, "Sorry Jakotsu, I forgot to mention—"

He grinned, "However, I always come prepared." He reached out into the hall, and grabbed a giant yellow duffel bag.

"You're going to floor him once I'm done with you."

-

(Tsuki)

-

Kouga had called Thursday and they had both agreed that they would go out to dinner before seeing a movie. Just seeing a movie would have been too impersonal for two people who barely knew each other and talking over a cup of coffee did not really appeal to either.

As Kouga sat at a white clothed table set for two, he began to feel his confidence reach levels lower than he ever knew it could go.

Something about Kagome just made him feel so clueless.

If it had been anyone else, he knew he would have been exuding confidence. Sango undoubtedly _was_ a magician.

Kouga was dressed in a blue silk button up shirt that not only brought out the intensity of his eyes they also went nicely with his boxers. He was wearing a pair of rich black slacks, that although they were not second-skin tight, they fit in an enthralling fashion. Even his shoes added to the aura he was emitting. They were fashionable black leather sneakers that did not take away from his classy air, hell they added to it. To finish the look, his jacket was draped casually over the back of his chair.

But he did have one problem with the attire.

He rubbed his bare forehead.

'Though Sango did a great job… she did strip me of my lucky headbands….' A pout marred his boyish features. His lengthy hair was simply up in a high ponytail and his bangs now brushed passed his eyelashes.

"_Admittedly, I find it just a little creepy that you have a collection of headbands, and bandanas in every color possible…"_

"_But they're lucky, Sango!"_

"_I don't care how lucky these are, you're not wearing them!"_

"_It's my date, you tyrant!"_

"_Alright…then good luck. I'm leaving…"_

"…_Fine…!"_

He let out another sigh in remembrance. Although he had managed to sneak his ice blue bandana into his pocket, it really wasn't the same.

Kouga looked at his watch (that was also carefully picked out by Sango) and it read six o'clock.

She would be here any minute.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes in mental preparation.

When he opened them again there was another person in the room.

A raven haired woman in a magenta, brown, and white patterned halter sundress and pink strap up sandals suddenly walked into the room. The dress ended slightly above her knees, and had been tied in a neat bow around her neck. A dainty brown purse was hanging from her shoulders.

Her hair, which fell in shining waves to mid back, was enviously straight, except for her bangs. But even those had been tamed. A soft pink headband was sitting behind them and they brushed her eyes that had been tastefully accented with a light brush of mascara and glittering and yet tasteful vivid pink eyeliner. Her lips were also a glossy pastel pink.

Kouga stood up slowly and stared.

The woman took note of him of instantly suddenly and smiled. She brought her hand up in a wave.

Kouga grinned a sheepish smile and waved back as he pulled out a chair for her. Her long legs quickly closed the distance between them and he loosely embraced her. "You look amazing…"

Kagome giggled a bit, the sound light and amused, "I had a lot of help….You look pretty decent yourself," she teased, ending the hug to look him over. Her hand still strayed on his for a moment.

She blushed a bit. 'Decent is a bit of an understatement.' To hide her flushed cheeks, she eased into her seat and Kouga did the same.

They made light conversation as they proceeded to order.

Kouga smiled, "So have you ever been here before?"

Kagome shook her head lightly, "Never, actually. I didn't think it would be this …sophisticated. I feel so out of place."

She reached a hand for her glass of water and Kouga grasped her hand and murmured sincerely, "Even if you were in a pair of sweats, you'd still look better than any of the people here."

Kagome blushed as he continued with a chuckle, "I do apologize for choosing something so up-scale though. I just wanted the best for tonight."

He never relinquished his hold on Kagome's hand and she didn't complain. He suddenly brought her hand closer to him and in the back of her mind Kagome was somewhat glad that Jakotsu had insisted on giving her a quick manicure.

Kagome sat mesmerized as Kouga lifted her hand in a motion to kiss the back of her hand. As his lips drew close to touching her soft skin…

"Kagome-nee-chan!!"

Suddenly a puff of red and brown head assaulted her waist.

Kouga sat in still shock as Kagome's hand was pried from his with the motion. He sweat-dropped as the two children kept up a constant stream of high pitched babbling. He shuddered as he caught sight of red hair, "Why am I getting a sense of déjà vu?"

Kagome giggled and turned her head to mouth to Kouga, "I'm sorry!"

She gently detached Rin and Shippou from her waist and smiled at them.

They looked so adorable at the moment she couldn't even think to be mad. Rin was dressed in a delicate white A line dress with inch thick straps that went down to her sparkling yellow trimmed white flats that had a cute buttoned strap across the toes. Her hair was a mass of curls and a pale yellow sweater was around her shoulders.

Shippou was in a small tuxedo with a miniature red tie neatly tied over his white button up shirt. His shoes were polished black and his hair was tied with a red bow. It was still as unruly as ever though.

Kagome turned again to Kouga to introduce them, "I suppose you remember Shippou. But this sweetheart is Rin. Guys, this is Kouga."

Kouga smiled wearily, "Hi…nice to meet you?" His tone barely concealed the fact that he found their timing completely God awful.

Rin gingerly returned his wave. Shippou on the other hand stared at Kouga with careful scrutiny. Kouga shifted uneasily in his seat.

Shippou suddenly tugged on Kagome's dress excitedly. "Hey Kagome, he reminds me of something we saw in the zoo today in school!"

Kouga's jaw dropped and Kagome blushed now for a completely different reason.

Rin nodded vibrantly, "Shippou's right! Our _whole_school went on a field trip today! And Stranger-san looks like the…" she struggled to remember the word. Her eyes suddenly lit up, "Ooo-kahm-eeh! He looks like those scary wolves, right Shippou-chan?"

He nodded and Kagome tried to hide a laugh…but failed miserably.

Kouga rubbed his forehead and stared at the girl, 'A scary…wolf… I look like a scary wolf?' He abruptly asked, "Where are your parents?"

Shippou tapped his chin, "We came here with the old man. He's Rin's jii-chan."

Rin frowned, "Sesshoumaru-papa is Rin's btou-sama!"

Kagome's smile ebbed away. "Mr. Taisho's here too…?!" Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and thought, 'Well duh! Why else would Rin and Shippou be here if not for him? …But this is one small world.'

Suddenly the center of their conversation walked over to the table. Sesshoumaru was dressed in a gray turtleneck and a pair of black pants with a silver stripes. His lengthy locks were tied back in a ponytail. It too would have been hugely understating facts if he said that Sesshoumaru looked only decent.

Her employer was accompanied by an elderly couple and two of what could be assumed to be grandchildren. He spoke to them in Italian and pointed towards a waiter standing at a table a slight distance away. They responded back before smiling and heading towards the table.

Once they were gone Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he looked at Kagome, "Small world…"

The raven haired girl nodded with a weary smile, "My thoughts exactly." Kagome suddenly waited with bated breath wondering if he would say anything about her appearance, but he said nothing.

Kouga gave a tight smile, his natural male instincts causing a slight hint of aggressiveness to enter his tone at the appearance of another man with looks parallel to his own. "Hello again… Mr. Taisho, was it? Where's your wife?"

Sesshoumaru picked up Shippou and grasped Rin by her hand. His eyes flickered to Kouga momentarily, "Sara?" He let out a dismissing scoff, "We are not married."

With a departing nod he left the table and Kouga snorted, "He's quite the conversationalist, eh?"

Kagome scoffed, "Talking to him at times, is like talking to a brick wall… unless of course he has something jerk-y to say. Though to his defense," Kagome paused a bit and a small smile graced her lips. Suddenly her eyes widened minutely as she realized that was talking about another man on her date. She cleared her throat, "To his defense, doctors haven't found the cure to emotional constipation."

Her date chuckled a bit, trying to ease the jealousy he felt. Their food came then and he smiled. He held up his glass, "Shall we dine, then?"

Kagome smiled back softly and touched her glass to his. "We shall."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Seeing and talking about Sesshoumaru had completely taken her mind off the date and onto other things. The actually 'to his defense' that she was going to argue. He wasn't completely a terrible person. This she knew. Like at Burger King…or in Kyoto…and way he spoke of Rin or Sara… He was less callous than he made himself out to be.

Kagome forked a small piece of her dinner into her mouth and unexpectedly one of their conversations came to mind. The night before… or rather on Friday morning she had spoken to Sesshoumaru.

He had called her at midnight that day.

And just as Shippou fell into a calmer sleep and Sesshoumaru had turned to leave, she had grabbed his sleeve.

_She had half crawled into the covers with Shippou and half of her was leaning off the bed. She furrowed her brows, "When my father di…when he…"_

_Sesshoumaru nodded, "Left?"_

_Kagome smile gratefully, "When he left, I couldn't sleep well either…But after a few days, my mother bought me a stuffed animal and used one of my father's old shirts to make it a sweater." She yawned, "Even though it was no replacement and I was still devastated…it helped."_

_Sesshoumaru detached her hand from his sleeve, "Go to sleep."_

_Kagome slipped her legs under the cover, "Even if it's just keeping her picture in his room, or using that toy idea, as long as he feels like Sara's still here…"_

_She let out another yawn and her eyes closed a bit, "I can't sew for crap, but there's a girl on my floor…who…love to…for Shippou…" She turned on her side and snuggled up next to Shippou, "Good night, Sesshoumaru."_

_Sesshoumaru let out a breath slightly amused at how she could ramble even on the brink of sleep. "Good night, Kagome."_

And then she thought of Sango…

Kagome groaned internally. Although Kouga made sure to keep that subject under lock and key for her sake, she still had her friend on her mind.

It was just so hard to stay focus, even amidst such a wonderful guy like Kouga. She barely remembered the movie and the second half of dinner was a distant blur.

And she felt so guilty for doing to that to him. She liked him, she really did…but perhaps now was the wrong time to step into relationship.

After the movie, they had taken a short drive to the beach.

They had spoken until eleven with toes blanketed in sand and Kouga's jacket draped over her shoulders. It was then that he asked her out again.

The date would simple be a Sunday breakfast date before he had to go to work. She had only said she would call him in response. She wanted to fix Sango's love life before really concentrating on hers.

So when Kouga dropped her off at her dormitory, she hesitated briefly before placing her hand on the door.

Should she tell him how she was feeling? _Could_ she?

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Kouga… I had fun." She smiled, hoping with all her heart that he would believe that slight fib.

Kouga shook his softly and his lengthy bangs swayed over his piercing eyes with the motion. "Somehow I know that's not completely true, but thank you for agreeing to go out with me tonight."

They stayed in silence for a moment before Kagome ran a hand through her hair and murmured, "I'll see you later, Kouga…Good night."

Kouga took her chin in his masculine hands and brought her face close to his. Her breath caught in her throat as he closed the distance between them. She was shocked though when he merely planted a gently kiss on her cheek.

He murmured into her ear, "I'll take this slow as I have to, Kagome, but I refuse to let you go. We'll go at whatever pace you need as long as I can head somewhere with you."

A light blush tinted her cheeks and Kagome brushed his bangs out of his face. She stared into his relentless eyes for a moment before she brought her arms about his shoulder and returned the favor by kissing him in the same place he had kissed her, "… I won't let you go either, Kouga."

He chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Kagome began to slip her arms out of Kouga's jacket, when he stopped her, "Take it with you…Don't forget that it's chilly out. Besides if you have my jacket, that gives me an excuse to see you again."

Kagome giggled, "Then I'll return it. Sunday sounds good…"

Kouga grinned, "Good night, Kagome…"

"Good night."

When Kagome got in, it was past midnight. Sango's door was closed and everything was completely quiet. Kagome crept to her room, mindful of the creaky areas of the floor. She hurriedly undressed and got ready for bed. She slipped on a zip up sweater over her purple tank top and hazel boy shorts.

That night Kagome went to sleep, and for once she slept uninterrupted. Her phone had been fully charged and right by her pillow, just in case, however, there was no phone call.

There was no late night driving…

There was no Sesshoumaru.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Strangely, it seemed that the roles were unexpectedly switched. The one up late that night was Sango.

The brunette pressed her hands to her face to stifle the sobbing that escaped her throat. A stream of tears soaked her cheeks as her shoulders racked with silent weeping.

"_Sango-chan! Do you have a minute?" It was Yazuri Haritsu, her volleyball team's setter. She was a girl of medium height with curly brown hair that she always kept up in a ponytail. _

_Sango smiled, "Sure, what's up?" _

_She rubbed her arm nervously, "I just wondered if something was upsetting you? You've been quite…" Yazuri looked for a polite word to describe her captain but gave up after a long moment, "violent—to be blunt— in practice."_

_Yazuri gave a sheepish shrug as Sango blushed, and continued, "And I kinda had to assume that your boyfriend might have something to do with."_

_Sango opened her mouth to set things straight however, Yazuri did not let her get a word in, "If it's because of what I accused of him last practice—Sango-chan I made a huge mistake! That guy we thought was a pervert was here again today. But it wasn't the guy you were with at the game…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_A group of us planned to confront him about last Friday, but there was no need. Kagome was us and confirmed that he was a friend of yours. Apparently he had to drop her off at some restaurant. It's all been a huge misunderstanding."_

Sango dove under the green comforter that was draped over her bed as a sob escaped her lips.

If she had been wrong about that, then what else has she been wrong about?

And more importantly, why had Mirouku simply accepted the accusations if he knew they weren't even true?

-

-

(Tsuki)

Enjoy! And enjoy your weekend!

I also wish anyone a safe prom (if you happen to be a junior)!

R&**R**


	19. Chapter 19

Due to their sudden surplus in budget, Sango and Kagome had flown to Kyoto for Saturday and Sunday and would fly back Monday morning due to the fact that neither had class until Tuesday

**A.N.** Okay so I got back into reading fanfiction for a little bit. Nothing recently published per say, but old stuff I had bookmarked about a year ago. And for the life of me I was quite compelled to wonder what had ever possessed me to EVER do that. They weren't even IY fics but dear God… I hope SB isn't like that. I really do…. I haven't really taken the time to take in this fic as a whole since it technically isn't whole. I only have random splurges of documents labeled Kodak moments that I have yet to put together into full on chapters and these nineteen posted chapters. But I did read a few good fics and skimmed a few of my favorites so I wasn't as traumatized but damn it I will never blindly add C2 stories again. Best fics my ass! But enough rambling and on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but I do have spiffy IY merchandise!

-

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Nineteen_

-

-

Due to their sudden surplus in budget, Sango and Kagome had flown to Kyoto for Saturday and Sunday. They had bought their tickets at the beginning of the week, and due to the short notice, they ended up with an early flight. Though the time they were heading in at, was admittedly not as bad as Kagome's departure time on Monday.

They would not be heading back together. Sango was heading out Tuesday while Kagome would fly back early Monday morning due to the fact that although neither had class until Tuesday, Sango didn't have prior commitments before Tuesday. Kagome had class starting from noon to two while Sango had a night elective that day.

But Kagome also had to look after Rin. Seeing as how she didn't want to force Sango leave early because of her, she didn't mind completely squashing any thread of guilt in her friend's mind about not going back together.

Actually that task had consumed the entirety of their flight…

So the travel time seemed to fly by and before either knew it, they had land in Kyoto's airport.

Not only was it still early as it was just a little past seven, but it was a bit chilly. It had rained quite a bit the night before, so both girls had dressed snugly. That morning, Sango had slipped into a pair of cotton lined brown boots that came up mid calf and chocolate capris that had thin manila pinstripes. She sported a thick, off white, fitted long sleeved shirt over which she had a hooded crocheted half sweater that had the same rich complexion as the capris. Kagome on the other hand wore a flared denim skirt that fell a few inches above her knees and black socks that came up to her calf. Along with black ankle high boots, she had on a black off the shoulder long sleeved sweater over which she had thrown, a blue MNU zip up vest.

This time, since the flight was quick and it was still daylight they had not made any plans to sleep at one particular house. Reason simply being…it was completely unnecessary. Sango's parents however would be catering dinner.

Sango grinned impishly, "I don't see why though. I mean you majorly owe me a favor for fielding the excuse us delaying our visit for you to go running around all night with Kouga!"

Kagome blushed, "All night? Hardly!" A grimace worked its way onto her face, "But yeah, yeah. I know…thanks." She scrunched up her nose, "I feel like we're suddenly back in high school though. I mean how juvenile can we get," she questioned rhetorically with a laugh.

Sango giggled, "But I don't blame you for not wanting to publicize Kouga just yet. He would definitely get the wrong idea if you dragged him all the way out to Kyoto to meet your family. I'm almost certain he'd even start making wedding plans!"

Rule number one in the Higurashi household – You want to date; you better make sure we meet him/her first.

The same rule would apply to Souta eventually, hence the 'her' part of it.

Kagome groaned. And darn it all, she just couldn't give false implications such as that to Kouga. That would be too cruel. It had just been one date and she wasn't even sure how she really felt about him anyway. She knew she liked him, however, she wasn't certain as to the extent of those feelings.

Nevertheless, she also hated having to lie.

As the girls collected their carryon bags too large for the overhead compartments, Kagome flipped open her cell phone and called to say that she had arrived in Kyoto.

Sango did the same, but since her father was picking them up, she also told him where they would meet him.

When she finished, she was surprised when Kagome engulfed her in a hug, "Before I forget… I just want to say: Please see this as a mini vacation and just relax, okay? I'm really hoping that this will be just the kind of break you need from everything…So even if it's just for a minute or even a second while we're here—Make sure to genuinely smile and laugh and just enjoy yourself."

Sango stood there for a moment, nodded saying anything. She stared at the slightly shorter raven haired girl and laughed.

Sango covered her eyes with one hand and returned the hug with the other. Her body shook with another small laugh only this time it sounded almost like a sob. "You jerk…you're going to make me cry."

Kagome smiled, "I just had to tell you that though. You seemed like you needed a reminder."

Sango blushed as she admitted, "I'm on my way to getting over this, don't worry."

And that was the truth…

But if the process were anything like taking a plane….She hadn't even taken off yet.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

This weekend was yet another blur for Sango. She certainly felt better, but time had flown before her eyes, and before she knew it, it was time to drive Kagome to the airport.

As Kagome waiting in front of her boarding gate, she grinned to Sango, "So, what was in that letter Kohaku wanted you to hand over to Rin?"

Sango smacked her friend lightly on the arm, "I didn't look! And you shouldn't either!"

Her friend squealed, "But this is so cute! He had a crush on Rin!"

"We don't know that for sure so don't say anything! He'll be blushing for a month if you do, crushing or not," she giggled.

"How did he manage to hand it over to you then or did he need a letter for that too," she teased lightly causing Sango to giggle.

Kohaku was probably one of the shyest boys either girl knew. With people he was well acquainted with, he managed to open up completely, but there were still some things that the boy would revert to his reversed traits.

She passed the letter over to Kagome to hand over to Rin. "Actually…"

"_Sango…Can I come in for a moment please?" Sango blinked and cocked her head to the side. She was sitting on her floor in a sweatshirt and boy shorts, giving herself a manicure as she listened to CDs. _

_A smile worked its way to her face, "Of course, Kohaku.. You're always welcome to come in here."_

_And that was the truth…she could always say that to him knowing she'd never regret making that statement._

_He gingerly opened the door. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he was holding a white envelope in his hands. As he came closer she saw that it had the name, 'Rin' scrawled on it in his neat print._

"_I've been meaning to ask, if you could give this to Rin. I wrote it after the first weekend she was here but I didn't know how else to send it without mailing it since I don't know her address."_

_Sango ruffled his hair as he handed over the letter, "Of course. I'd be glad to. What's in it?"_

_Kohaku blushed a bit. "I didn't seal the envelope, if you want to read it."_

_Sango smiled warmly, "I won't lie and say I'm not curious. But I'll wait until _you_'re ready to tell me. You wrote this letter for Rin so you intended it for her eyes only."_

_Kohaku grinned sheepishly and nodded a bit. Sango smile suddenly turned into a mischievous grinned, "So you wanna stick around and give big sis a manicure, hmm?"_

_Her brother grimaced, "As if Sango!"_

_Sango took his hand and started dabbing the brush into the bottle of white nail polish, "Fine, fine, if you want to go first—"_

_Kohaku retracted his hand as if he had been burned, "No way!"_

_Sango giggled, "How about if I beat you in two out of three races in Need for Speed?"_

"_Unlikely! You're on, Sango!"_

"So how long did you make him walk around with his nails painted?"

Sango grinned, "An hour _and _he still had to give me a manicure. I regret that just a little though." She looked at her hands and winced a bit at what she saw, "He's getting better…A few more bets and maybe his hand will get a little steadier…"

Kagome laughed. "I should try that on Souta next time… We could have a mini spa date going if we play our cards right." Her friend giggled.

But as soon as the laughter ended, the 'Now Boarding' announcement was called out and the two girls hugged.

Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder, "See you Tuesday!"

Sango winked, "Try not to get too bored without me!"

"Please! How bad can one day be with a roommate?"

Sango just grinned and waved, "Yeah, yeah…Have a good flight."

And suddenly Kagome was gone.

Sango groaned with a stretch, "I better take my own advice. It's only a day…" She stood staring at the gate for a moment longer before.

Suddenly someone brushed a single crimson rose into her line of sight, "If I heard correctly, then you're Sango, right?"

Sango stared hard at the man in front of her. He was dressed in a navy Armani suit with a light blue lining. His lengthy wavy hair was tied back in a high ponytail and his bangs were somewhat unruly. He was staring at her through intense toffee colored eyes. Sango blinked and deadpanned, "Who the hell are you?"

He did not lose poise at her question. "My name, fair Sango, is Takeda Kuranosuke; age thirty. Although I am a wealthy corporate executive, I do enjoy long midnight strolls along the beach. My favorite flower is the beautiful, passionate rose, I'm a Virgo, my favorite color is the color of a rose in full bloom—"

Sango help up her hands, "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't ask for all that information. What it that you want?"

"A date," he tapped the rose against her nose, "…with you. I cancelled my flight to Tokyo in exchange for being driven so that I may pursue this thing called love at first sight!"

Sango started to walk away, "Mmmhmm.. Yeah good luck with that! Personally, I'm heading back to sleep. The sun isn't even up yet."

He grabbed her hand, "Please at least accept this rose as an exchange for denying my company."

Sango forced a smile and took the flower, "Thank you."

But he did not let go of her hand.

Sango sighed, "Look…I really not looking for a relationship right now…"

"I'm not asking you to marry me… I am simply asking that you grab a cup of coffee with me."

"Don't you think you should go for girls who are a bit older. You're nearly a decade my senior—I'm still in college!"

He grasped her hands, "Right now, I just want _you_, Sango. Besides I have enough money that that won't even matter. You could drop out and we could live anywhere you wanted!"

Sango felt her face heat up and she ripped her hand out of his and spat, "Love isn't about just money and fancy claims! You can't buy your way into it! It's something you can't control or force—You certainly can't just waltz up to someone and throw meaningless confessions and stress how much status you have!" She took his hand and placed the rose back into it as she continued, her voice holding a bit less anger.

"Love isn't about showing confidence! You're never confident when you're in love because love isn't confident at all…" She hugged her arms around herself, and murmured, "It's full of pain and joy and sorrows and gains and laughter all rolled into one, but not confidence, because love is uncertain and it absolutely isn't a 'right now' type of thing!"

Her voice rose once again and Takeda could only look on dumbfounded as she poked him in the chest, "Once you love someone, you love them until eternity—that's _true_ love. You don't fall out of it, it's impossible."

And then her eyes unexpectedly filled with tears, "Because at the end of the day, every person you meet will remind you of them. You'll see their expressions in the people you'll meet. Everything you've eaten with that person will be your favorite food. You'll never buy any flavor but Champagne Blueberry Grape bubble tea…You'll remember the days you spent together and the way his arms felt when he held you but you won't just remember the good, you'll always be scarred by the bad. Your fights…the times you accused him of something but he wouldn't deny it…The fact that he didn't chase you when you walked out…"

She was thankful that the airport was virtually empty as she started sobbing.

Takeda sighed, a small smile on his face as he pressed the girl to his chest and let her cry it out. "Come on…Let me get you to something warm." Sango seemed as if she was about to protest. "Not as some hotshot rich kid, but as a friend. I can see you need it right now. No more confessions, no more roses. Just hot chocolate and maybe a muffin if you're up to it."

Sango hiccupped and nodded, "Thank you…"

-

-

**(A Monday Morning In The Life Of Sesshoumaru Taisho)**

-

-

_Monday: 8:50 a.m._

A sheepish looking olive toned female poked her head into Sesshoumaru Taisho's office after rapping on the door several urgent times. She was Kiana Akian, a middle aged member of the executive board of the company. Second only to Sesshoumaru, she was the youngest of the group.

Her job on the board was that of an accountant. She also dealt with reporting the finalized news to the CEO—Sesshoumaru after each business quarter.

She knocked gingerly a second time since she had received no response and adjusted the papers she held. "Excuse me, Sesshoumaru? This quarter's official results are in…"

Finally Sesshoumaru looked up from the laptop he had been typing on. His fast paced fingers did not cease in their task, however. He gestured with a slight nod for her to enter, "And?"

Kiana flushed a bit, "Well…I won't lie…This is one of the shittiest reports I've seen in awhile. That goddamn marketing officer messed up his numbers again."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "…Excuse me?"

His questioning tone did not address her manner of speaking—that he was very much used to. But another numerical mistake by Hiochi Muyenara?

That made a total of three mistakes in the past two quarters. After the first one he would have gotten rid of the incompetence moron had it not been for the fact that there had been no one to fill in as CMO so Sesshoumaru had decided it was something that could be put off. The second mistake had been a pricing error, but that had actually worked in their favor. Basically as long as there had been no out-stocking or major sale and/or profit losses, errors could be overlooked to a point.

But now, he had two better suited candidates, so his mind was already concocting various ways of firing him. Very slow and painful ways….

The woman walked over to Sesshoumaru's desk and placed the forms down softly. She sighed as she kneaded the fabric of her blazer between her fingers, "The CMO _fucked_ us over, Sesshoumaru. That bastard forgot a zero somewhere and turned everything to shit!"

Although Kiana was one of the quieter not to mention more empathetic employees there, she did have one fault. Despite her efficiency and well known compassion, she had the vocabulary of a hardened criminal.

And to top that off, she spoke in such a soft, syrupy manner that contradicted her vernacular.

A lithe hand rose to massage the bridge of his nose. Kiana slid the sheet over for him to view. She looked as if she was about to cry. "We faced major out stocking and our operations officer is at Muyenara's throat! It's a motherfucking mess…!"

An annoyed breath of air left Sesshoumaru's throat as he looked over the report and he drawled, "A total of over twelve thousand missed sales opportunities in total?"

Kiana wisely chose not to say anything as Sesshoumaru looked over the sheet.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

No…He would not just fire Muyenara…The whole marketing departing was gone. Someone had to have checked those numbers while they had been in such an erroneous stage and okay-ed it besides the Chief Marketing Officer. Perhaps he could even get away with dismissing anyone who even came into contact with that man…

A small smile formed on his face…

This would be a very interesting morning.

-

-

**(A Monday Morning In The Life Of Kagome Higurashi)**

-

-

_Monday: 8:20 a.m._

A wild mane of raven hair peeked out of Kagome's bedroom before the girl even took a step out of the doorway.

With a monstrous yawn she stretched her hands high above her head. She had gotten off the plane at five in the morning (last minute flights always had such crappy hours) and taken a quick three hour nap as soon as she got home.

She tried combing through her thick locks with her fingers to no avail and pulled her blue robe tighter to her body. It was then that she noticed the blinking of their answering machine.

Kagome blinked, "I wonder who called…"

She glided over to the machine in her fluffy robe matching slippers and pressed the button to play the messages. There was a loud 'BEEP!' as Kagome started back to her room to get her bathing supplies.

The automated voice called out, "_You have forty-one unheard messages..._"

"_Message One:_" The first message started just as Kagome returned from her room. 'Hope I didn't miss anything important…'

'_Hey! It's Jakotsu! Just making sure everything went fine during your big first date with Kouga-kun…But I guess you're still on it…which is a good sign I guess since it's only been twenty minutes…'_Kagome heard him laugh,_ 'Call you later! Bye!'_ BEEP!

Kagome laughed. Jakotsu was crazy…. But how nice of him to check up on her like that. She smiled a bit and let out another yawn as the second message started up.

"_Hey, it's me……Guess you're still out…Call me!"_ BEEP!

She rubbed the back of her head, "I hope he didn't worry too much. I've been out all weekend..." She made her way to the phone, "I'll give him a call after I go through the messages end. This next one is probably the last one…"

"_So yeah, um, Kagome-chan, it's Jakotsu and it's Saturday and I'm just checking to see how the date went. Bye."_ BEEP!

"_Kaggggoooommmeee! When people promise to tell about their dates they usually do so immediately after. Now I can forgive you for that 'cause I know you looked so slammin' that you two were probably getting it on allllllll night long if you know what I me—"_

_BEEP! _ Kagome's face turned a vicious shade of scarlet. She covered her heated cheeks with her hands and scowled at the answering machine.

"_It cut me off! That answering machine cut me off! Piece of —!"_ BEEP!

"_My fault that time…Nearly dropped my phone in tub….Bubble baths always make me so drowsy…"_ BEEP!

"_I know…you're probably thinking: 'Why not call my cell? That I'll pick up,' well funny story about that! So I was at Burger King right, totally bored on the midnight shift and all of a sudden this super hot guy walks in. Of course I had to quickly think of some way to get him to come bac—"_ BEEP!

Kagome stared at the machine, 'Okay…just how many messages did he leave?'

"_That is so getting on my nerves… Well I slipped my phone in with his order, because I was thinking. Hey, he'll see the phone, it has my picture as the background, and my phone number and address appear as the screen saver (I lose my phone a lot)—He'll have to get it back to me—"_ BEEP!

"_UGH!! Cut me off AGAIN!! Honestly—!" _BEEP!

"_It hates me Kago-chan!!" _BEEP!

"_Eek! I got suddsss allll in my eeeeyyyeees!!"_ BEEP!

Kagome stared at the answering machine not knowing what to even say…She nodded her head slowly before carefully walking to the bathroom. Jakotsu's voice still resounded in the background but she tried to tune it out. She stared at answering machine at the door way before she cringed at the newest message, shut the door, and showered.

When she came out, the messages had only reached the late twenties.

"_Kagome where ar—Oh my GAWD!! I __**LOVE**__ this song! _

_What a day—young boy next door passed away—_

_Oooh it makes me want to say— hey, _

_I don't wanna waste another day—_

_Can you and I start mixing gene pools? _

_Eastern, Western people get naughty--"_ BEEP!

Kagome stared at the machine with her eyes wide and her jaw nearly touching the floor. She could never listen to Utada Hikaru again… The only sound was from the droplets of water from her hair hitting the carpet with a soft pitter. Her brow twitched a bit as she made her way to her room.

She emerged a few minutes later with her hair wrapped in the towel that had moments before been around her small frame. The towel had been replaced by a red tank top and black sweats. Red socks adorned her feet.

She shuddered…Jakotsu was _crazy_.

At the doorway she could hear another beep and the start of a new message. It was on message thirty six now.

"Sunday evening now, Kagome!! Did you two _elope_?! I didn't know Kouga had it in him to move things along so quickly!! I bet that guy was only pretending to be shy….Maybe I should try calling him….!" BEEP!

"OMG! No answer!" BEEP!

Kagome looked scandalized, "Elope? It's been one date people! He's definitely not proposing anytime soon!!"

"Hmmm" Kagome could hear the pout in his voice, "…false alarm. He just called me back. I didn't pick up of course…What fun is it to hear date details from a guy?" BEEP!

"Ugh…So yeah I have to go to work…But maybe I'll see Mystery BK guy again! I miss my phone!"

BEEP!

"Guess what! He came back and he looked even better a second time around! He handed back my phone and even asked for my number—!" BEEP!

"Whoops…Got so excited I cut myself off.." Jakotsu paused and mused, "I have a sneaking suspicion though that he doesn't know that I'm a man…Oh well… I guess he's going to be in for a little surprise later." Jakotsu let out a borderline maniacal laugh before he said "…Sooo anyway I'll give you until ten o'clock tomorrow to call me and dish before I start my calls again! Ciao!" His threat was probably made even more frightening by the fact that he lined his tone with sing song.

Kagome hurriedly scrambled to pick up the phone and called Jakotsu.

-

-

**(A Monday Morning In The Life of Sesshoumaru)**

_Monday: 10:20 a.m._

He had finished his mass interrogation ten minutes earlier than he had expected and so had that time free before his next corporate meeting. It almost left him with an empty feeling to have no one else to leave short jobs they were vastly under qualified to handle. But did that mean was everyone else that was left properly efficient?

He scoffed.

Hardly…

Nevertheless they were hiding their incompetency rather well…

Had anyone been looking into his office at that moment they would have been shocked to see what looked like it could only be a pout form on his lips as the president of company settled for merely checking his email to kill time.

The words, "Important Reminder," filling in the regarding slot of an unread email caught his attention.

He clicked on it.

A shudder suddenly passed through his body as he murmured, "Company check, Friday October 13th until Wednesday October 18th."

Was it truly that time of year again?

That time of year meaning…

The beginning of company checks…performed by the head of the enterprise and the respective presidents of the other two continental sectors of their conglomerate. They always started with the original company then they went to the U.S. and then to Europe. Each session lasted but five days, yet those fifteen days were the longest days off his life.

Why?…Simply because that meant his _father _(initial founder and therefore header of the multinational business on a whole) was doing an inspection visit in a little over two weeks. Meaning… his father would be staying in his home the entirety of those five days… And not only that. It only got worse. His younger brother would be in town as well… He ran the sector in North America. So he had to see those two for not only his inspection, but the ten days there after. That was fifteen days straight.

Sesshoumaru calmly closed out of that window and shut off his system. He rose and strolled out of his office.

Hmm… Yes… It was a very good thing that he had a meeting now.

**-**

**-**

**(A Monday Morning In the Life of Kagome Higurashi)**

-

-

_Monday: 10:30 a.m._

Found Kagome on the couch. She had sat down just seconds before after finishing her phone call with Jakotsu. Unexpectedly, _he_ had been the one to end the conversation as he had been caught slacking off.

She pouted. That lucky bastard had work to preoccupy himself and right now, she on the other hand had nothing…

"I miss Momma…"

_10:32 a.m._

"I miss Souta…."

Fidget, fidget

_10:33 a.m._

"I miss Jii-chan. Buyo too…I hope Souta's feeding her…" Her face took on a look of concern. "It felt like he lost a few pounds in the last few visits. I barely felt him this time when he took a nap on my stomach after I dozed off that one time…" Suddenly her eyes widened with realization, "Wait! Maybe he's exercising more." She made a fist and his it into the palm of her hands as she murmured excitedly, "Yeah, yeah—he's been doing laps around the shrine. I think he has a crush on Kirara so he's trying to get fit to imp—Oh my God am I really talking to myself?"

_10:35 a.m._

"Can I really not going a day without Sango?!"

_10:36 a.m._

A pink hair clip on the carpet near Sango's door caught her attention. Kagome quickly bee-lined to the clip and placed it in its proper location. Kagome slipped into the brunette's room and slid opened a red jewelry box, where Sango kept not only her earrings and bracelets, but also hair accessories as well...

And …that started her cleaning frenzy which would last until her part time job—which she of course left early for.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Tuesday morning at nine o'clock, Kagome excitedly was driving to their apartment, Sango in the passenger seat.

Although the two rode back from the airport mostly in silence, there was something comforting about the lack of communication.

Neither girl wanted or really needed to say anything to break the unperturbed mood. It was only until they got out of the car that Sango said something.

As she hugged her duffle bag to her chest, she admitted, "I'm glad I stayed an extra day. I made a friend and it gave me the chance to really straighten out and accept my feelings."

Kagome locked the car door and looked at her friend with uncertainty, "Good or bad thing?"

Sango sighed and scrunched up her nose. After a moment paused she shrugged, "A little of both, but more towards the good side."

Kagome smiled, going over and put her arm around the girl as they made their way bad. "Then I'm glad."

Sango grinned, "So how did you end up spending your day without me?"

A light blush tinged her cheeks, "Well…It was pretty…._interesting_, so to speak. Listened to some messages, cleaned around—I found twenty dollars in my room, which was exciting, ate food, did most of my homework for the week…made a phone call…you know stuff like that. Oh and I gave Rin Kohaku's letter, too!"

Peals of laughter left her friend's throat. "Sounds interesting. _Definitely_."

Her sarcasm was not lost on her friend so the raven haired girl insisted, "Hey! Listen to our answering machine and I'm sure you'll agree with me."

Sango gave Kagome a weird look as they reached the front door.

Abruptly someone called out Sango's name.

Someone who had the ability to make the brunettes features become overwhelmed by a pained looked…Someone able to make her drop her bag and freeze upon hearing their voice…

A person that just with the sight of their raven hair, midnight eyes, and flustered cheeks would have completely taken away her strength…

And there was only one 'someone' like that. Only one person who could do that to her.

And that was Mirouku.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. Cliffie!

Now who missed these?? Yes I am aware that this chapter was basically a filler, but it was a necessary one to set the stage for -drumroll- Chapter 20!

Mirouku's back and what does he want? Find out next chapter in the big two oh. Chapter twenty is coming up and we may be looking at a dramatic rekindling of newfound emotions or a complete obliteration of any and all romantic feelings.

So tell me what you thought of Jak's voicemail messages and the ever loveable cliffie!

R&**R**


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. I love you guys tons! I kind of noticed recently that this fic had over 700 hundred reviews. I was awed. As I mentioned in my profile, I never expected this to succeed Delightfully Disastrous. I mean I started this when I was in middle school lol. I didn't even expect to break double digits. But I have and I am more than thankful to those who have been with me through my accomplishments, losses, and my failures. It's been amazing but we're way more than half way there. I'm thinking about ending this in about ten more chapters, so wish me luck! And a very Merry Christmas to all you readers! Happy Holidays!

Dedication: To my 700th reviewer! (A thank you for you is also posted in my profile!)

Synopsis: Kagome finally goes out with Kouga, however in the same week, Sango gets her heart broken by Mirouku who turns out to be less than perfect. She quit her job and after a long and stressful week, she and Kagome head back to Kyoto. When they return, they find Mirouku at their dormitory.

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Twenty_

-

-

(Tsuki)

_Someone who had the ability to make the brunette's features become overwhelmed by a pained looked…Someone able to make her drop her bag and freeze upon hearing their voice… A person that just with the sight of their raven hair, midnight eyes, and flustered cheeks would have completely taken away her strength…_

_And there was only one 'someone' like that. Only one person who could do that to her. And that was Mirouku._

"I need to talk to you." He murmured, and dazedly Sango had the urge to turn around and face him.

But the dull ache in her heart held her back.

Kagome gently bent down and retrieved Sango's bag. The brunette tensed at the movement and Kagome placed a calming hand on her friend's shoulder in response. Sango eased up a little as Kagome softly asked, "What do you want to do?"

The raven haired girl flashed her a comforting smile and Sango gently pushed open the front door and took a step in, mildly curious as to what was playing across Mirouku's face, but completely determined not to look back.

"_I'll get over this…I'm a strong person." _

Sango had said that once to Kagome. Years back in high school. It was so long ago that she forgot the reason as to why she said, but she did remember saying it. She had uttered it in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood, but her friend had gotten angry with her and said,

"_There's no such thing as a strong person because every single one of us has limits. Some just have theirs set higher than others, but ultimately there is no exception."_

And then her resolve broke.

If this were to end, she needed to end it completely. Kagome saw her pause and take a step backwards. She closed the door and sighed. "I should hear him out…"

Sango turned and she came face to face with an interpretable mask. Midnight eyes starred intently into hers and underneath the stoic gaze, she saw a small hint of relief. She broke eye contact, not wanting to give herself anymore expectations or hopes.

She rubbed her arm wearily, "If you never liked me, say it. If you had just been playing around, let me hear it. Don't draw this out. Be direct and let me move on," she pleaded softly.

Kagome looked at Sango, then Mirouku before trying to quietly give the two privacy, but Sango caught her arm.

The raven haired girl gently removed the appendage, "This is between the two of you. I'll be right behind that door." she pointed to the entrance of the apartment complex, "You need me, and I'll come out."

Admittedly, a part of her had hoped Sango would have gone inside. She honestly wanted to have a talk with that guy. Pretty face or not, all of that crap he had pulled was unacceptable.

But that part of her with that aforementioned hope was also the part that lacked any realism.

That small annoying voice of reason kept mocking her with a scenario of how that would play out.

"_And what exactly is it that you wanted to say?"_

_Mirouku's somewhat stoic mask cracked and a look of frustration crept onto his features and into his pitch, "You know very well that I meant Sango."_

"_Consider this rehearsal," Kagome coolly responded before repeating in a calm tone, "What is it that you wanted to say? Sango's the closest friend I've ever had. Whatever you say to her, you damn well could say it to me, because I'd still end up finding out, regardless of whether it's from you or her."_

_There was a pregnant span of quiet._

_Mirouku raked a hand through his hair. "…Well this is awkward…"_

Kagome grimaced.

She felt a slight blush brush across her cheeks. Apparently her little voice of reason was remotely ill… Why it had projected that scenario, she was fairly uncertain. After all…when did she ever make a situation awkward?

So without a functioning voice of reason, she completely doubted whether or not she would successfully handle the situation.

Kagome let out a resigned sigh and squeezed Sango's hand. Yes…She definitely couldn't be the one to talk to him. Besides, she didn't know all the facts, though she wholeheartedly wanted to.

Sango gave an accepting smile in return and Kagome took a step towards the door. She turned to give Mirouku a warning glance. Her scathing gaze did nothing though to diminish the control of his features. He did, though give a small nod of his head to show that he understood her unvoiced caveat.

When the door closed with a muted click, Mirouku's posture eased a bit as Sango looked at him inquiringly, "So what is it?"

---

Kagome heard the slightly subdued voice of her friend through the door, and was relieved that she could make out what she was saying.

Although she did not feel it appropriate to stand there during the conversation…Eaves-dropping behind closed doors was something she could live with.

She pressed her back to the wall to get in the closest range possible.

"….Mirouku Tatoushi."

The name Tatoushi, really sparked her interest. Her thoughts immediately went to Ryuu's raven locks with the shocks of white along the sides and his teasing violet eyes.

Certainly there were some stark similarities and she recalled that Sango had told her that the two were related.

There was a sudden stretch of silence between the two.

---

Sango laughed, the sound was uncertain, "What?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I never gave you my last name did I?"

Sango cocked her head to the side, unsure of how to respond. She took a seat on the steps in front of the complex and let out a sudden sigh. "Sango Takinama."

Mirouku fiddled with the bottom of his dove white turtle neck. The initial blasé façade was gone. Slowly he took a seat next to her and asked. "How long have you known Kagome-san? You seem close."

"We grew up together," she explained simply.

He smiled wryly. Another stretch of silence persisted, one which Sango broke instead. "I still have a lot of time before I have to get ready for my night class. But if you think that I'm going to sit here for that long, not get any explanation, and accept that—" She did not finish the sentence, instead she looked at him, suddenly angry. "Why can't you just explain yourself!?"

She brought her gaze to him, desperately she repeated. "Don't draw this out."

Mirouku again seemed overcome by frustration, "I didn't come here to draw things out! I came to speak to you. I need to explain myself." He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes as if organizing his thoughts.

Sango took in his appearance. He looked a bit haggard and worn. His clouded face was a stark contrast to the turtleneck he wore.

She felt her heart wrench at the site of him. It ached for the timid but relaxed association they had had before.

She turned her head stiffly, to face forward, but placed a hand shakily upon his. In the corner of her eye should see his sharply turn his head to her and she felt him tense.

He smiled, and then eased a bit. He ran a hand through his hair and said after a moment, "…I met my father almost a decade ago, though he has no real knowledge of my visit." His smile took on a sardonic tint, "I was quite the subversive teen back then so I was not content under my grandfather's strict ruling. So, I had ventured from Paris—my homeland, and had gone in search of Ryuu. My mother was a somewhat quixotic daughter of a wealthy aristocrat—my grandfather, so I had more than enough money at my disposal to do so and she had not minded the trip either."

Sango turned slightly to look at him. His gaze was directed towards his other hand that hung limply over his knees. "I found his company and had meant to introduce myself then; contrary to my intentions though, his secretary ended up telling me he was on vacation. He had been visiting friends in Kyoto." He ran that idle appendage through his hair once again, "So that was my next stop. I got the address and trekked my way through Kyoto."

He looked up at her, "Seven Hinomura Drive."

It was Sango's turn to look at him in surprise. "My address?" She questioned hoarsely.

He nodded a bit, "Even if I had the faintest clue as to what would happen when I saw my father, seeing you still never would have crossed my mind."

Sango furrowed her brows, her mind whirling, "So you… before Ryuu's party—?"

"I don't know what I felt when I saw you, but I lost all of my resolve and just went home. Even though I got a glimpse of my father then—I just couldn't approach him… or you."

He shifted and once again resumed kneading the end of his turtleneck. "When mother died, I was placed under Ryuu's custody. I decided to stay in Paris since I was almost eighteen anyway. But that lasted only a month after the funeral. I suppose a part of me wanted to connect with him. I was very close to my mother and it felt only right to get to know the only man she had loved... So I moved here. I took a job with his company after I graduated from college doing mostly summer part-time. That was until this summer when I joined on completely and then I finally was introduced to you."

'Introduced to…?' Sango thought. "Jakotsu..." she murmured without realizing she had spoken.

Mirouku rubbed the back of my head, "He's probably the only one besides you that I've ever told about my trip to Kyoto. He's always been the one giving me a good slap, sometimes literally," He added in an undertone, "any time I decided to try chicken out when it came to you." His hand returned to his knee. "When I came here before your volleyball game…I—"

"That was a mistake on my part, Mirouku. I found out later that Jakotsu was the 'pervert.' I-I'm sorry for blaming you for that." Her brows knit together in utter perplexity, "But why didn't you just deny it?! Why did you let me pin that on you?"

He scowled, "You heard the rumors by now. I'm the 'office player'."

Sango removed her hand from his and wrapped her arms loosely around torso, "Why can't you let me give me reason to give you the benefit of the doubt?"

In her head she pleaded, 'I want to trust you…'

"…To most women, I'm a walking bank account. My grandfather, although he forced my parent's divorce, was quite fond of me. Even now, he still sends me prompt stipends. And my father? Of course there's money in fronting a corporation like his." Again his hand rushed through his bangs.

"Word spreads quickly in an office and I was asked out countless times for less than scrupulous reasons. To some extent, I _enjoyed_ showing them what it felt like to be used. I enjoyed promising those women the world and then ending things before following through. I was like that even in Paris..."

Sango shifted her body away from him, "I don't understand…I—am I in that category too?"

He lost the rest of his composition. With what sounded like incredulity he said, "Not even from the start! That's the thing…Everything about you…You were just different." He stressed the word with uncertainty.

"Yet you still couldn't trust me with anything?!" she questioned. Flustered, she said, "If you at least said you regretted it. If you actually regretted not telling me or looked like you regretted the way things turned out that day—!"

In a quiet voice, he murmured, "In all honesty I do… I do regret that. I've spent every single moment berating my stupidity." He touched her arm and forced her to face him, "I was in my father's office when you came in because I was angry at him for not telling me about your promotion. If I had known beforehand I would have talked to you about everything. I certainly intended to tell you everything."

"But why didn't you sooner?"

"Ever since I saw you, I've had this inane urge for you to like me for who I was and not what I had. I could never explain it…Like I said, you were different. There was something unguarded about you…sincere." He released her arm, "I'll admit, I handled last week's situation childishly and I apol—"

Sango abruptly slid closer to him and placed her hands so that they were cupping his cheeks, "I'm going to ask you three questions—No more no less, and that's how I'm going to determine whether or not I will go through those doors and not give a shit enough to turn around."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "We can both agree that you were an idiot and all these explanations are too damn long, so all you need to do is just answer yes or no." He remained silent as she looked into his eyes intently.

"Are you sorry?"

He looked back at her with furrowed brows, "I've never wanted to take back anything more—"

She interrupted, "Mirouku…? Yes or no."

"Yes!"

"Can you honestly say that you don't plan on messing around with me?"

"Yes…" He seemed to struggle not to anything more.

Her hands left his face and she extended a hand, "Can we please start over as friends again?"

He looked at her and she blushed slightly, "I want to believe you, and I feel I can trust you enough to give you a second chance. Can we be friends?"

Mirouku smiled a bit and shook his head, "No…"

Sango swallowed hard and the color drained from her face. She furrowed her brows and started to stand.

Mirouku pulled her back down into his lap with a grin and murmured impishly, "I don't want to be just _friends_."

And with that…he kissed her.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome went to class, somewhat relieved. "Oh who am I kidding? I'm absolutely elated! I couldn't be happier!" she stepped into the classroom with a spring in her step.

Things were looking pretty well between Sango and Mirouku. That is of course if that kiss said anything.

Her face flushed a bit.

But _of course_, the only reason she had known they had kissed was because she had burst through the front door prior to Mirouku's utterance of "no".

Apparently she had missed whatever he said after that that had caused the two to start that rather… _affectionate _display in front of an apartment complex. She coughed a bit. But all that aside…

That meant she could happily engage in a relationship with Kouga without any feelings of remorse.

As she stepped into her business etiquette elective, she had to wonder though as to why she was not as happy about that as she was about Sango's patched relationship.

She was happy, sure, but when she really thought about it, the feeling was very diluted. Kagome was so consumed by her thoughts on the subject that it barely registered that she had spent the entirety of her class, dwelling on it.

The girl groaned as she took a look at the blank surface of her notebook. 'So not only did I take zero notes, I don't even remember the lecture.'

She headed towards her car, with a groan. "At least my day is over," she mused as she slipped behind the wheel.

She decided not to head back to change. Today she a bit short on time. Besides, she was dressed a bit casually today anyway. She was wearing a tan turtleneck and a suede brown pencil skirt. She had coupled it with faux fur line ankle boots and her hair was in a tidy French-braid.

Kagome looked down at herself, "So maybe casual's not the right word… But," she looked at the time posted on the dashboard, "I definitely don't have time to change." Plus, Mirouku was still there when she left for class.

He and Sango had been in the living room, talking. She had gathered that it was more about how they would proceed from this point on.

She of course had actually given them privacy this time, but she was still able to hear wisps of their conversation in her room.

Kagome smiled in remembrance as she pulled up in front of the Taisho household. Her smiled quickly vanished, however, when she saw a figure sitting on the porch.

"Oh my God, I can't be that late," she panicked and looked at her watch.

She was a good five minutes later than usual, but certainly Rin and Shippou wouldn't be home now. Kagome quickly hopped out of her car and hurriedly locked it before running up the porch steps, calling, "Rin? Shippou?"

But neither child was there sitting in front of her. Rather, what greeted her, was a wolfish grin and a husky teasing voice, "Hey, Kagome."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"K-Kouga?" Kagome blinked. She felt her racing heart calm slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be a little less creepy showing up at your work place than your dorm…" He joked, "That was a bit of a lapse of judgment on my part I'll admit. But after I got here I couldn't bring myself to turn back."

With a wry smile, he continued, "You never returned any of my messages so I got a bit worried." He flushed, "I stupidly never asked for your cell phone number, so I called your dorm line. But you never responded about Sunday, so I wanted to bring the date to you."

Kagome paled, "I promised you breakfast, didn't I?" She smacked herself lightly on the head, "_And_ I stole your jacket!"

He assured her that it was fine but and Kagome sighed out regardless, "I'm really sorry about that. I went home to Kyoto Saturday morning and Jakotsu left a good forty messages on my answering machine. Yours must have been lost in it…"

Kouga smiled a bit sheepishly, "Like I said, don't worry about it… We can always reschedule for a better time."

He stood and brushed himself off and Kagome looked at him guiltily. 'I can't believe I forgot about Sunday! Even though I had such a great time with him and everything…'

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Are you doing anything tonight? If not we could go out to dinner, maybe?"

The blue eyed man winced, "I have work later tonight."

"I'll make you lunch, then!" She grabbed his hands, "Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, I'm sure Rin and Shippou will be happy to have you join us!"

Kouga looked flustered, "A-are you sure?"

Kagome nodded profusely and opened the door, "I'm positive."

With that she playfully dragged him inside. Gome let out several cheerful barks from the kitchen and she heard the patter of paws against ceramic title.

Within seconds Gome had appeared and rushed to Kagome's side, pawing at her thigh and panting happily. Kouga grinned and reached down to rub the puppy's ears, "Cute girl, huh?"

Kagome smiled back and rubbed Gome's lush coat, "The cutest." Gome nipped playfully at Kouga's fingers before suddenly bounding across the room and headed towards her ever growing piles of toys.

The raven haired girl commenced her trek towards the kitchen. "Any food allergies I should know of."

Kouga shook his head, "No, not a one."

She grinned, "Good, I wouldn't want to kill you or anything. After standing you up and stealing your jacket, I don't know how you'd forgive that one, too."

He let out a deep chuckle and took a seat at the table located across from the counter. "I honestly think I could forgive you of anything Kagome," he murmured huskily as he watched her dig through the fridge for ingredients.

She peeked back out cradling a translucent bag of pasta and a can of chicken broth. "What was that?"

Kouga flushed, "Nothing." He leaned his elbows onto the table and leaned his head into his hands and asked in hopes of changing the subject, "_You_ allergic to anything?"

Kagome tossed the items gently on the counter top and opened the freezer. She nodded a bit though he couldn't see her, "Just pecans."

She grabbed a bag of frozen spinach with a victorious exclamation. "They actually have it!"

Looks like someone had gone shopping while she was gone.

Kouga grinned, "What are you making?"

"Tortellini soup!"

Kouga looked intrigued, "Soup? With tortellini? Can you…_do_ that?"

The girl nodded with a light laugh as she retrieved a few more things, "Sango's parents go on a three week sabbatical every few years to Italy so she picked up a lot of interesting recipes."

Kouga let out a low whistle, "I see. Her mom likes to paint, right? I remember Sango mentioning that once."

Kagome nodded and got a pot from one of the cabinets. With a cheerful chirp, she answered, "Yep." She dug into several drawers until she found a bottle opener. She used it to puncture a hole in the top of the can of broth. She poured the contents into a pot and added salt along with the spinach.

"Want me to give you a hand? I feel bad just sitting here and watching."

Kagome paused as she went to reach for a knife and turned to look at him. She smiled, "Sure. There was only one apron though…" She pointed towards the black apron she was currently wearing since she was wearing not so casual clothes.

It had amazed her to find the article within the pantry. She actually had been amusing herself with thoughts of Sesshoumaru in an apron, every time she happened to have a free moment.

Kouga grinned, "I'm sure I'll be fine without it."

Kagome handed him the spinach, "I'll still give you the least messy job, just in case. Can you rinse and chop this please?"

The blue eyed man took the bag and headed forwards the sink while Kagome set to work on several tomatoes that she had laid on the counter.

A small stream of chatter was kept up while they worked. The raven haired girl was more preoccupied with watching Kouga work.

Kagome was more surprised at how skilled Kouga actually was with the meal. He worked adeptly and the girl could not help but be impressed.

"Do you cook a lot, Kouga-kun?"

He grinned as he started on mincing onions. "My parents live in Shikoku. Since I spent all of high school knowing I was heading for a university in Tokyo, I spent the month after my acceptance learning to cook." He shrugged, "I figured if I was going to be on my own, it wouldn't be worth it to starve."

Kagome covered her mouth as a giggle erupted in her throat. "Mr. Taisho should be more like you. That guys probably burns toast! But I guess since that's one of the reasons I have a job, I shouldn't complain _too_ much."

A frown marred the blue eyed man's features at the mention of her employer. He suddenly paused while they were cooking. He noticed a smudge of red on her face, where she had touched her face. He chuckled, "You got some tomato on you."

Kagome furrowed her brows and frowned, "I do?" She touched her cheek, "Where?"

Kouga tore a sheet of paper towels from a rack near the sink. He gently removed her hand wiped her cheek. His hand still loosely grasped hers as he removed the dab of pinkish liquid. Kagome breathed out softly, "Thanks…"

She felt a blush rise to her cheek as he suddenly put the now stained paper towel on the counter. He stared intently into her eyes for a moment before he slowly drew closer towards her. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as looked as if he intended to kiss her.

His lips were a nanosecond away from brushing hers when the doorbell rang.

Kagome's head reflexively swiveled in the direction of the noise and Kouga ended up meeting empty air as Kagome sprinted from the kitchen, "Oh I hope that's not Rin and Shippou already!"

Kouga let out a growl of annoyance. "What god awful timing!"

He leaned against the counter when something on the fridge caught his eye. It was a purple post it covered in a neat cursive.

His eyes quickly skimmed it.

'_Higurashi,_

_Rin and Shippou will be returning early today as per my request. They are to be fed and have finished by their homework by the time I return. Shippou has a dentist appointment—'_

Kouga stopped reading there, although it had one more line of text. He clenched his jaw and crumpled the note.

"That guy just pisses me off…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Rin-chan! Shippou! What are you doing home early?"

Shippou grinned as he enveloped Kagome in a hug, "The old man handed something to my teacher when he dropped me off—then I got let out early! Everyone was _so_ jealous!"

Rin nodded her head a bit, "Papa-Sesshoumaru also gave Rin's teacher a note."

Kagome laughed, "I guess he forgot to tell me… Well lunch will be ready in a few minutes, so run upstairs and clean up."

Kouga emerged from the kitchen then, "Kagome, the broth started boiling so I added the tortellini. Hope that's okay…"

She grinned from the doorway, "Thank you!" She crouched down and put an arm around Shippou and Rin respectively, "Remember these two Kouga?" She stood and gently gave them a push towards Kouga, "Go say 'hi' to Kouga!"

Kouga rubbed the back of head awkwardly as he towered over the children, "Hey guys…"

Shippou reached up and whispered something into Rin's ear and she suddenly frowned.

The two children, one more reluctantly approached the man as Kagome closed the front door.

"Hello Stranger-san," Rin greeted with a slight lack of enthusiasm. The man shifted a bit and he smiled, "This is our third time meeting, kiddo. There's no need to keep calling me 'Stranger-san'—just call me Kouga, alright?"

Shippou scrunched up his nose. "Kagome! Why's the wolf-man here!" Kouga's brow twitched a bit. "Doesn't he have a job like the old man?"

Kagome blushed, "Shippou, don't be rude! For starters, his name is Kouga, and yes he is employed."

Rin frowned and rushed over to Kagome. She tugged at her skirt and whispered. "Shippou said that Stranger-san wants to get Kagome's pants. Rin does not like Stranger-san."

Shippou rolled his eyes, "_In_ her pants, Rin! He wants to get _in_ her pants!"

"Shippou!" Kagome's face flamed up and Kouga was also sporting a color only Crayola could describe.

Rin seemed about ready to cry, "He's trying to rip your pants, nee-chan!" Kagome picked up the girl and tried to calm her, "Rin-chan! I told you before, Kouga's a good friend of mine! He won't do anything to my…pants," she ended uncertainly with a faint blush.

Kouga cleared his throat and crouched down in front of Shippou, "Now who exactly taught you that kind of stuff, little guy?"

Shippou simply held out his hand. Kouga looked at him and confusion.

The red haired child pointed at the older man's hand, then at his extended palm.

Kouga uncertainly put his hand on Shippou's smaller on. The red head suddenly smiled and with a moment's hesitation, Kouga returned it.

All of a sudden, Shippou took the older man's hand to his mouth and clamped down on to the appendage.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome took a seat on the table top with a bowl of the tortellini soup in hand. Kouga was seated up the counter. She rubbed her brow, "I don't know what got into them. I honestly don't…Please don't be offended or anything."

After that mortifying moment in the living room, Kagome had sent Shippou and Rin to their respective rooms for their meals. She would further deal with them later… when she could at least look at their faces without blushing.

Kouga spooned some of the soup into his mouth. His hand was tightly bandaged. "I still can't believe he bit me….I honestly thought this hand was gone for good."

Kagome covered her face with her hands, "Sorry, Kouga-kun."

The man laughed. "Don't worry about it. I never was good with kids," he wryly commented. "But now, I guess, I can expect to be a horrible dad," he joked.

"Don't say that! I'm sure you'd make a wonderful father…" she said consolingly. "Shippou's just going through some rebellious phase—"

Kouga abruptly placed his bowl down and crossed over to where she was seated. He cupped her face gently with his hands. "Where do you see us going, Kagome?"

Kagome swallowed the contents of her mouth with a bit of difficultly. "Us?"

He took the bowl from her hands and loosely embraced her. Kagome instinctively reached up and cradled the back of his head. Kouga nuzzled her neck, "Ye—"

The door leading out to the garage chose then to open.

Kouga froze and Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the blood drain from her face.

There was only one person that could be.

She was not sure what she was expecting as a response, but she certainly did not expect his next words. There was a light scoff, "I suppose you did not see my note."

Kagome gently detangled herself from Kouga and hopped off of the counter, "Note? I didn't see a note, Mr. Taisho."

He turned to look at her before heading to the living room. He drawled, "As I said."

The tall darke haired man, ran a hand through his hair, "I think I'll head out now. Thanks for the lunch," he said a bit gruffly.

Kagome blinked, "Kouga-kun—?"

"We'll talk later, okay? Bye," he murmured briskly, and planted a gentle yet possessive kiss on her unsuspecting lips. Before she could get out another word, he had left the room, leaving the raven haired girl standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

When Sesshoumaru walked back into the kitchen, moments later, Kagome was still staring dazedly at the doorway.

"I was willing to ignore the presence of that Neanderthal," He rubbed his temples, "But I am curious as to why Rin and that child are eating upstairs?"

Sesshoumaru movements were brisk as he moved about the kitchen looking through cabinets as he spoke.

"I'm sure sitting them in front of the television would have sufficed for whatever intentions you had for bringing that thing here." He finally pulled out a bag of packaged ground coffee. "I at least hope you had them do their homework. But perhaps one should not place hope in incompetence."

Kagome could not bring herself to respond…or move. She simply stood there going over everything that had happened since Kouga arrived.

He snorted and murmured, "No response to my badgering?" He looked slightly amused, "And what has brought upon this state of shock, Higurashi? Besides of course, the utterly mortifying situation that just occurred."

Sesshoumaru then produced a black, sleek coffee maker from the same cupboard. He plugged it into a wall outlet and placed it on the counter. He began prepping the coffee before he turned to her.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her, "Are you ill? I have accepted the fact that you have mental issues—" He placed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Hn?" Kagome jolted back into reality. Her eyes rose slowly until brown met amber. She stared into the mocking amber eyes that looked back into hers. She felt her cheeks flame up.

"…You feel warm." The amusement left the amber orbs suddenly and Sesshoumaru frowned asking again, in a more serious tone, "Are you ill?"

Her mouth opened to answer unable to pull her eyes from his. His hand stayed where it was and suddenly Kagome was starkly aware of the rapid pace of her heart beat.

She swallowed and finally replied hoarsely, "…I-I don't know…."

Sesshoumaru removed his hand finally. Although it had been there for a minute at the most, it had felt as if it had been an eternity. She could still feel the warmth it had emitted.

Kagome swayed a bit and she heard a sigh. "Shall I call your boyfriend back? You are clearly not capable of taking yourself home."

She replied instinctively, "He's not my boyfriend!" Sesshoumaru raised a brow as she shook her head, "That's not what I meant! Kouga-kun…We…I like." She froze and looked bewildered. Kagome tried to compose herself. She breathed out, "What, I meant to say is that I'm fine, Mr. Taisho."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "And just what is this sudden obsession with addressing me with my proper title?"

Kagome closed her eyes, "…I don't know…" She let out an exasperated sigh, "I think I should leave now."

She touched her lips, "I really want to leave now."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to her and grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. In a serious tone he said, "If you are sick, tell me and I will drive you to your dormitory or call for Sango if that is what you wish."

Kagome forced a smile, "It's fine… I-I promise." And with that she rushed out of the house.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly to the side as he tried to register what happened. Suddenly his brow twitched, "That girl… She stole my apron."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

When she finally stopped driving, she was in front of the place that started it all. Kagome parked her car and hurriedly locked it before rushing inside the store.

Chibi Pets.

Everything was the same… the scents, the animals, the toys… yet being back there—it felt like years had past as opposed to weeks.

Kagome glanced around.

It was empty despite the time.

Kagome slowly walked down the center aisle to a soundtrack of barking dogs and chirping parakeets. After a moment she paused. Her hand moved to her face. She covered her eyes and slowly sunk to her knees.

Her hand tightened over her eyes as a few stray tears slipped in boiling rivers down her heated cheeks. A cry escaped her throat.

He had kissed her and she had felt nothing…

Absolutely nothing.

A familiar aged hand reached down and stroked through Kagome's hair, "Let it all out child, let it all out."

And so she did.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. Shocking development in the 'relationship' of Kouga and Kagome. What the hell just happened? But all is well in the land of San/Mir. For now. But in ten chapters A LOT can happen.

Happy Holidays!


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. So pumped to get this out! I had total SB inspiration this weekend, though I've hit a road block with _Captivated Amber_. To those interested in whether Sesshoumaru gets his apron back, just keep reading. Though I think Kouga's jacket is going to stay in Kagome's custody for a bit longer. And about the note that Sesshoumaru wrote, the last line would have told Kagome that he would be home early. Thank you all for reviewing!!

**IMPORTANT: I have up to chapter 25 written. **I'll update immediately after every 20 reviews (to give time for second editing). So review please.

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

-

-

(Tsuki)

Kagome drove back to Sesshoumaru's house after her talk with Kaede. She arrived to find the driveway empty, so she took a seat on the porch. Not unlike the actions of a certain blue eyed male some hours before….

"_Now, tell Kaede what's wrong, child."_

_Kagome looked up at the woman and sighed, "I don't even know where to start."_

Though, that was not exactly true.

What just happened with Kouga was bothering her. He had kissed her and she hadn't felt a thing. Surely she had not expected fireworks or anything of the sort. Yet, wasn't her heart supposed to be pounding at least? She liked him, right? Why was it then, that her body had been utterly calm?

_When she mentioned this to the old woman, who sat there, thoughtfully listening to her, she had flushed a deep rouge color. Suddenly saying what she was thinking out loud made everything seem childish._

Kouga was certainly not the first person she ever kissed, but he was the first man that she every dated as an adult. All of her past teenage crushes and boyfriends, she chalked down as inconsequential. Teenagers didn't fall in love so she had never expected anything from her relationships then.

But what had happened before?

_She looked up at Kaede and smiled, "But truthfully, I feel a lot better just being here." And as she said, she _was_ being truthful. Chibi Pets calmed her. She never felt stressed inside the store._

_Besides the people, that was one of the main things she missed._

_Kaede stroked her hair. "You're always welcome here, child, you know that."_

_Kagome smiled, "I know. Thank you."_

Maybe it had been the situation? There was nothing romantic about the setting. Maybe that was what was wrong?

_She hugged the woman and as she did, Kaede whispered, "Relationships are not meant to be complicated, Kagome. Neither time nor logic should have no place where emotions are concerned."_

And for some reason that had given her the answer. She knew why she kept closing herself off from Kouga.

Kagome closed her eyes as she waited. Her arms moved to wrap around herself, but exhaustion ceased the movement and she merely stayed still.

A part had been glad though that Kaede had not mentioned the word, 'love.' 'Emotions' was a broader term. It could mean anything.

Not necessarily, love. After all, she wasn't even sure if she knew what that even was.

Her eyes slowly drifted close.

All she knew was that whatever it was, it was enough to wear a girl out.

Her breathing slowed down…

And before she knew it she had drifted to sleep.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples one handedly. The other hand was tightly gripping the steering wheel of his car. Absolutely unacceptable.

Yet, how exactly to was he to address this….?

"Nine cavities, Shippou?" He decided on pure bluntness with his approach. "Do you not brush your teeth when I tell you to?" Rin, he knew, he did not have to check up on. Once he told her to get ready for bed, that girl would docilely comply.

The hellion on the other hand.

God only knew what that child was doing behind closed doors.

Shippou pouted, "I do brush my teeth, old man! But the mint's so gross! So I always eat something to get rid of the taste," he explained with a tone that implied that he believed the concept made perfect sense.

Sesshoumaru suddenly knew the direction that this was going. With a clenched jaw, he asked, "And what is it that you eat?"

"Candy!"

Where the hell was this kid getting candy?

He voiced the question out loud, glad that Rin was sound and quietly asleep or he would have felt a tad bit guilty for the language use.

Shippou chirped, "School, old man! My teacher is so cool—!"

Sesshoumaru zoned him out with a scowl and began calculating how he would approach this teacher of his. No child in his house would have nine cavities. How appalling…

His mind drifted to Sara.

And he had to wonder how exactly she had been raising the child. A smile drifted onto his face. "That girl…" he murmured.

And suddenly his eyes narrowed as he slowly worked his way into the driveway. "That girl," he said again in a louder, more berating tone. He quickly shut off the engine.

He unbuckled the girl in the passenger seat. "Rin…" he said gently to wake her up, before reaching over to open her door. "We are home."

He slid out of his seat and exited the car to open Shippou's door before he hurried up the porch steps.

How long had she been out there? She was still dressed the way she had left his house. Without a coat and on a chilly night like this no less! What was she even doing here to begin with?

The raven haired girl was hard to miss, contrasting starkly with the color of the porch, with pale colorless cheeks.

"Foolish idiot," he hissed, and dug for his keys. He hurriedly unlocked the front door, ignoring Rin and Shippou's surprised exclaims when they caught sight of the girl, in favor of picking up the petite girl.

He gestured for Rin and Shippou to enter before he pressed the locking device on his keying for the car and followed suit with Kagome strewn over his shoulder.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome awoke in a somewhat familiar place.

"Shippou's bedroom?" She murmured huskily before she abruptly let out a body racking sneeze. "Ugh," she groaned, "I guess that's what I get for that bout of stupidity…I hope I don't get sick…"

She rubbed her neck and was surprised to still find Sesshoumaru's apron on. She laughed a bit and slid it off, "Why am I such a mess?"

Kagome rolled onto her side and her hand brushed against something fuzzy. She probed the object blindly trying to figure out what it was. Turning towards the unidentifiable object's direction, after a few futile seconds, she was shocked to see a teddy bear wearing a chic purple sun dress. A cute knit hat with slots for the ears had been placed over the head, and it was wearing a necklace.

'Is this supposed to be Sara?' The doll gave off the woman's…aura—for lack of a better way to describe it. It just _felt_ like her.

"So this is why there've been no calls," she murmured, and a smile slipped onto her face. "I wonder if he made this," she gently fingered the material of the dress, knowing that it was cut from an actually article of clothing.

"No…Sara insisted on making it." Kagome started at the sound of the voice and her eyes darted to Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against the doorway of the room a small tray in hands. "After I called her last week, in fact, and mentioned what you said. I allowed Shippou to stay on the phone with her while she was sewing it and things have been relatively peaceful. I am not looking forward to seeing my phone bill, though."

Sesshoumaru walked up to the bed and Kagome could see that the tray held a cup of tea and a bowl of her soup, "Do I really seem like the sewing type?"

Kagome held up the dark toned apron as she sat up, "Well this had me guessing a little bit…" Again her body was wracked with another sneeze and she groaned.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed, a few inches away from thigh. He handed her the tray. "I want to see all of it gone. You falling ill to sheer stupidity on my property is unacceptable."

"Thank you," Kagome said softly as she took the tray and lifted the warm cup, realizing then that she felt a bit cold. She took a ginger sip and grimaced, "What is this, Mr. Taisho?"

'It's so _bitter _yet watery and sour…'

"Tea."

'How can he sound so matter-of-factly?! This tastes nothing remotely_ resembling_ tea.' Kagome placed the cup down with a shudder and picked up the bowl of the soup she had made. It was silent while she ate.

He was simply sitting there, staring at a nearby clock. Somehow he had managed to come back into possession of his apron and he was kneading the material with his fingers.

When Kagome had finished most of the soup and reluctantly downed all the dark nasty liquid that was posing as tea, Sesshoumaru took the tray from her and set it on the night stand.

"Now…What exactly were you doing tonight?"

Kagome flushed, "I-I…wanted to apologize so I came back here." She ran a hand through her hair, "About this afternoon, I never—"

Sesshoumaru briskly cut her off, "Some things I have been able to excuse since the children are noticeably fond of you, but others—today?" He scoffed, "That behavior was unacceptable. You completely disregarded my note—"

Kagome looked frustrated as she interjected, "There was no note, Mr. Taisho!"

The silver haired man continued heedlessly "Ignored your duties in favor of your boy—"

"You're mistaken! He is not my boyfriend! We went on _one _date; I stole his jacket then stood him up—"

"Unnecessary information. So I suggest you seriously listen and be quiet. I will not vie with you for control over this conversation." His cool tone pierced Kagome as he spoke and she instantly quieted. "From my point of view, you were unprofessional, no matter the reasons behind it. Your roommate is perhaps the only exception to you bringing strangers into this house. Rin had nothing but positive comments about her, so I tolerate her in this house. But to bring that questionable person here…" He looked at her with a frown. "When Rin is involved, I will not tolerate such—"

Kagome brought her knees to her chest, "I mess up a lot, Sesshoumaru…" The silver haired man was surprised to hear his name leave her lips and reluctantly paused to listen to her.

"I do things mostly without thinking and of course they always come back to bite me. But when I do actually think, I realize… I still don't know what I'm doing exactly." She let out a wry laugh and she reiterated, "I don't know why I'm doing things anymore. That's my life in a nutshell. I have a well paying job just waiting for me, but no one seems to support my choice, especially not the people I'm working for. Mom and Souta think it's unnecessary… Yet I ignore it all and I'm still trying for that job. I'm too scared to turn back since that's all I've thought about since graduating high school…Beyond setting my family up financially, I can't even fathom what _I_ could possibly want. I thought I was head over heels for some stranger I met at a business dinner Sango took me too, but I keep trying to push him away because he actually _likes_ me, which, mind you is probably a huge understatement…" Her eyes lowered, "however after graduation, I can't stay here. Could I ever tell him that? Sesshoumaru I haven't straightened out a lot of what's going on with me, obliviously, but I think there are two things that I know for certain… One is that I love Rin and Shippou—I love seeing them each day. Secondly," she paused and looked up at him.

He sat listening attentively and Kagome was a bit shocked. She had been rambling, really. Just saying what came to mind, trying to make him understand something that even she herself was not sure of.

Now, knowing that she had his attention though made her feel self conscious.

Sesshoumaru seemed to sense that, for he asked, with a slight tone of amusement, "And what is the second thing, Kagome?"

Her head pulsed when her name fell from her lips. Kagome looked at him and quickly looked away, realizing how unexpectedly close he was. She dropped her knees back down to the bed and had leaned towards him in her zealous rant, and now they were less than a foot apart.

She took in a deep breath before ignoring her pounding heart and saying in a composed tone, "That I will never do what I did this week ever again. You were right, I've been sloppy and I shouldn't make excuses. I don't want to lose this job."

Abruptly she knew it wasn't even for the paychecks that Sesshoumaru systematically mailed to her that she had yet to even open.

She just liked being in this house.

She liked playing with Rin, 'fighting' with Shippou, helping them with their homework, being the person to greet them when they came home almost everyday…

Kagome braved glancing at Sesshoumaru and a sudden thought entered her head.

And she liked seeing him almost everyday, too.

The silver haired man suddenly scowled and waved a dismissing hand, "I've seemed to have lost any will to argue." With a lofty tone, he continued, "As long as you agree that this will never occur again, I have no reason to feel aggravated. However a punishment is in order."

Kagome looked confused, "Punishment?"

"Yes. I have three terms. First off, Shippou was found to have had nine cavities." Kagome looked aghast and mouthed the number in shock. Sesshoumaru smirked warily and nodded, "You will be in charge of checking his room daily for candy and making confiscations. He is on sugar prohibition until the disappearance of every last one."

Kagome scrunched up her nose, "Poor kid. That's going to devastate him." Her eyes widened, "But what about on Halloween?"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to show confusion, "The American holiday?"

Kagome nodded profusely. "Well, kind of. Have you ever heard of Onigumo?"

"What exactly is 'Onigumo,' pray tell?" He shifted positions on the side of the bed, so that he could get a better view of her.

Kagome gushed, "It's an amusement park that opens up the week of the thirty first on a farm on the outskirts of Tokyo. The owner creates the holiday on his land, but instead of going to different houses, he sets up booths where people in costumes give out candy. Souta and I go every year with Sango and Kohaku. I thought about asking you if I could go with Rin and Shippou also this year."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "I see…"

Kagome crossed her legs on the bed and said sheepishly, "But I'll understand if you don't want them to go."

"It's less that, than a matter of who would be chaperoning."

"Sango and I—"

"Both equally are not trusted with my children outside of this house."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Then come along, Sesshoumaru! Though I should warn you, costumes are a requirement."

Sesshoumaru pierced her with a look, "No."

The raven haired girl snorted, "Then entrust Rin and Shippou to me for the night."

"You are pushing your luck considering that you are walking on thin ice with this employment."

She quieted, "Right," her eyes looked a bit downcast and Sesshoumaru was surprised that he somewhat regretted saying that. Kagome murmured in continuance, "We can talk about Onigumo later. What were the rest of your terms?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "That after 8th, you keep that dog in your residence—"

Kagome blanched alarmed, "Y-You don't want her anymore?"

He scoffed, "Correction: I never wanted her to begin with. However, it is only until the 28th—my return date. I am leaving the country after the eighteenth with Rin and Shippou until then. The days prior, I will be in contact with my half-brother who is violently allergic to dogs."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Okay, I see. That's relieving then."

Sesshoumaru smirked a bit and Kagome smiled, "So what's the last term?"

For the first time since Kagome had come to make his acquaintance, she was shocked to find the man…discomfited.

He averted her gaze and said in an authoritative voice that almost made her giggle considering the request. "You are to assist me in packing."

Kagome tried to keep a straight face. This guy was simply challenged in all domestic areas wasn't he? "Alright. I agree to all the terms of my punishment."

Sesshoumaru stood and took hold of the tray he had brought, "Good."

"But since you three are coming back so late, that doesn't give us that many days to go costume shopping. So keep in mind what you want to be!"

Sesshoumaru did not say anything in response. He knew if that girl was involved that he would undoubtedly end up in a costume. So there was a moment of a relatively comfortable silence that drifted between them, where they simply stared at one another.

Kagome suddenly smiled softly after awhile, "I really am sorry, Sesshoumaru."

A mischievous glint suddenly entered Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I really am very curious as to the reasoning behind this whole Sesshoumaru/Mr. Taisho debate."

Kagome blushed, "I don't know," she lied, "I just say whichever came to mind. There's no significance behind any of it!"

There was no way that she was going to divulge the fact that she had been wholly unable to utter his first name with out blushing profusely. After he had found out about her father, it was then that she realized that he was starting to be a personal factor in her life. Her cheeks flushed slightly, 'And that's definitely a road that I should avoid.' But calling him by his last name had done very little to make things more formal for her when it came to him…

She shook her head. Definitely no way that she would ever reveal that.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow with a disbelieving grunt, "I see."

He stood and Kagome felt a bit relieved. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll think I will leave you to your candy patrol."

Kagome gave a mock salute.

After he left, she smiled slightly. She probably didn't have to put any effort into putting distance in between her and Sesshoumaru, anyway.

Knowing him, he would undoubtedly keep this relationship strictly businesslike.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The days drifted by rapidly after that. Kagome and Sango made plans to accommodate Gome, and to a lesser extent, Kohaku and Souta for the week of Onigumo. In between work and the girls' classes, Mirouku was a frequent visitor also.

Something about his personality made Kagome grudgingly able to re-invite him back into her trust almost immediately. He just seemed to fit into the structure of her and Sango's lives as if he belonged there from the start.

And of course, Kouga called her almost every night.

But by Saturday the month was officially over. Sesshoumaru had asked her to work on the weekend since he would be at work overtime hours preparing for inspection and Rin and Shippou would need to be looked after and fed. Sango had a workshop scheduled for Saturday, anyway, so neither planned a trip back home. Rather than head to Kyoto, Kagome and Sango decided to merely call home.

As each looked at their calendars, though, they realized that they wouldn't be able to go home for awhile, in fact. The earliest they would be in Kyoto would probably be for Kyoto's Jidai Matsuri, since they promised their brothers that they would take them to watch the festivities. But preliminary testing, which preceded their official midterms, was coming up and Sango's hours at work had yet to straighten out, so that would undoubtedly be the first time they would see Kyoto.

The brunette had of course, gone back into work once things were straightened up with Mirouku. She apologized to Ryuu, and timidly asked for her job back. While her request had been very willingly granted, she still was required to complete requisite hours of training out of all fairness to policy. It was while waiting for her schedule that Sango had decided to take the time to head to the busiest section of the company and officially announce her relationship with Mirouku. Of course…whilst threatening to physically maim anyone who uttered a word of gossip about her.

Which meant she was heading into the first round of prelims, employed, dating, and without the worry of interoffice gossip.

But it was because she was heading into the first round of testing that by the time the sixth of October, the second day of MNU prelims rolled around, Sango was exhausted. Kagome too was suffering from the late night cramming, midnight binging, and all morning testing.

Sango grinned as she finally unlocked the door to their room and swung the door to their room open. She was dressed in a leisurely fashion. The girl had donned a navy university hoodie and a pair of white fleece yoga pants. A calculator, pen, and two pencils were in her free hands. "I was almost positive that I was going to fall asleep during that last test. Yohinora makes the most boring exams imaginable."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped through the door, before closing it. "I know what you mean! I don't know how he can turn the Humanities into a snore-fest. It's almost criminal!" The girl was also dressed down that day, in a pair of light green sweat pants and a hoodie nearly identical to Sango's, only rather than blue it was a pastel yellow.

"Agreed," she yawned, "But at least it's the weekend. I know Monday is round two of exams but the first ones are always the worst, so I feel like I could tolerate anything."

Kagome grimaced as she tossed her things on the couch. "Let's hope so, 'cause I'm hearing that French is going to be impossible."

Sango groaned, "I forgot we had that! So maybe I overstated things." She let out a humorless laugh. "By the way, Kagome, are you heading over to Sesshoumaru's tonight? Mirouku wanted to take us out to help relieve some exam stress. And he couldn't have made the offer at a better time, it seems." Sango picked up Kagome's testing items and placed them neatly on the coffee table in front of the couch. She straightened up the area a little as she spoke.

Kagome for some reason felt suspicious, "Just us three? Wouldn't I be the third wheel or something?"

Sango smiled a bit apologetically, "Which is why he suggested that Kouga come along as well… Surprise?" Sango called out weakly.

Kagome sighed a bit, "I feel bad for avoiding him, but I—"

Sango took on a serious look. "I feel bad for _Kouga_, Kagome. Don't be afraid to like him. If you're holding back because of the fact that you're leaving come June, don't, Kagome…" she laughed wryly as her friend winced guiltily. "Kouga may come off as intense, but he's the type of person who likes to do everything with one hundred percent _because_ he knows things won't last. So you're hurting him _and_ yourself more by closing yourself off like this. Just enjoy things while they last."

Kagome smiled a bit, wondering how it was possible that someone able to make her feel so transparent could exist. "… I know you're right...." She left the sentence hanging a bit, but Sango did not prod her to continue. Instead, the brunette went into her room to look for her straightened, while calling, "So what do you want our plans to be?"

Kagome looked at the time. It was nearing one thirty. "Sesshoumaru said that he only wants me there to make lunch and warm up something for dinner. I'm allowed to leave afterwards, so maybe you can pick me up from there and we'll head out whenever Mirouku planned." She slipped off her shoes and went into her room to get changed.

"Okay, I'll tell him that." Sango suddenly giggled, "You know, I'm really curious… What exactly were they eating before you came along?"

Kagome joined in the laughter, "I'm sure you wouldn't even want to know…Sesshoumaru messed up tea, Sango. I think he's more than just culinary challenged."

Sango giggled, "Poor Rin-chan. I wonder how long she had to suffer with his cooking."

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she slipped out of the pajamas bottoms that she had worn to her exam. She furrowed her brows together. "What do you mean?"

A tan plaid skirt replaced her pants along with a pair of high brown leather boots.

Sango, in her room straightening her hair, which she had just placed into a damp mess of curls and waves after her shower that morning, laughed a bit. "Well she hasn't been with Sesshoumaru all of her life, right?"

Kagome felt confused as she slowly stopped buttoning up a salmon colored button-up shirt with slightly belled sleeves. "But she's his daughter."

Sango scoffed, "How old do you think he is, Kagome?"

In the back of head that registered, but the raven haired girl never really questioned the authenticity of the two's relationship considering he seemed to devote so much love to her. Kagome smiled and fibbed, "Just kidding, Sango."

Sango laughed, "You had me scared for a moment there. I was thinking of calling MNU and telling them to reevaluate your ranking."

Kagome giggled slightly and moved to grab her hair brush. 'Maybe she should,' Kagome thought, half seriously.

If asked if Sesshoumaru was Rin's biological father, Kagome would have said yes every time automatically. No one on earth could love that girl more than he did. Although Sesshoumaru had a very…unique way of showing his affection, the connection was still evident.

She smiled fondly, 'It's definitely that side of Sesshoumaru that is easy to like the most.'

Unfortunately Kagome did not process seemingly innocent statement that as a traitorous thought. It slipped past her defenses with an utterly nonchalant air.

What made it unfortunate was that traitorous thoughts never did like to appear alone.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. I am so excited for this segment of SB. Like you have no idea. I have had tons of pieces of chapters (about 30 word pages) written and sitting on my computer for about a year and it was just getting there that was the problem. So we've finally gotten there.

BTW. SB is taking place in 2006, since I was hoping that was when I would end it, but clearly that didn't happen. However, since I had the dates already set up, I was just like fuck it, I'm keeping this. For all those commenting on the SxK slow development, I apologize. When I first began SB, my chapters were a lot shorter, which was a total mistake. So instead of 21 I should still be in the teens. But C'est la vie. I definitely think when I finish I'll go in and do edits on this.

R&**R**


	22. Chapter 22

A.N. Feel so good to update so quickly! Thank you all for reviewing and following this all the way 'til now!! I love you guys tons!

**IMPORTANT: I have up to chapter 25 written. **I'll update immediately after every 20 reviews (to give time for a second editing). So review please.

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

-

-

(Tsuki)

"What epoch did I suddenly step into?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically, cringing a bit. With raised brows he took in Kagome's appearance once he stepped into the kitchen. He had just come home from work and it was a bit past five. "I feel as if I was suddenly hurled into a stereotypical American 70s era."

He looked up and down at Kagome's attire with disbelief and the girl grimaced. Never again was she doing that ingrate a favor. She had refrained from using his apron despite the fact that she was planning on going out later and this was the thanks she got!

'But maybe adding the headband and the peace sign necklace _had_ been too weird,' she mused as she mentally went over her appearance. She had taken a wide brown headband and used it to push back her bangs so that she could pull her hair into a high ponytail.

The new piece of bijoux was the aforementioned necklace. It was a long and dainty affair with a fist sized peace medallion hanging off of it. "Sango said I looked cute though…" Kagome murmured with a pout. The comment was more to herself than the silver haired bane of her existence that was currently slipping off his coat.

However it seemed Sesshoumaru caught wind of what she said for he snorted though he strayed from saying anything sarcastic. But that minute sound was more than enough to convey what he thought.

Kagome stuck out her tongue, "Well it doesn't matter what you think since I certainly did not dress up like this for you!"

Sesshoumaru went to the fridge, with a ready retort, "Then I pity whoever you did wear that for then." He stooped down to grab a bottle of water.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Stop being mean or I'll decide not to feed you." She was surprised that that was enough to quiet the man's urge to say anything snide about how she looked. But she had to admit, she outdid herself today, the snack cakes in the oven were baking nicely, and what was on the stove was also fairing well.

The man strolled over to where she was and peered into a saucer that she was using to cook. Kagome blushed as he came within centimeters of her person. He was so close that she could catch the scent of his cologne.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side and his eyes narrowed a bit as he saw a gray and yellow mass that was speckled with bits of pink. Though it smelled intoxicating, it looked absolutely revolting. "What do you call this exactly?"

Kagome hurriedly pushed him away with a giggle, "None of your business until it's done! It's going to be a surprise since I'm in a pretty decent mood today."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I see." He allowed himself to be pushed out of the oven (and Kagome)'s proximity. But before he exited the kitchen entirely, he asked, "When are you leaving, may I ask?"

Kagome looked at the kitchen clock, "Um…six-ish. Maybe six-thirty, depending on when my friend picks me up."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Would you be as kind as to alert me thirty minutes prior to dinner?"

Kagome smiled, "Sure, where will you be?"

"In the gym. I've been feeling a bit sluggish lately."

She bit down on her tongue to keep down an incredulous 'what?!' from bursting from her lips. Kagome tried not to imagine Sesshoumaru working out, so as to keep her face from flaming up. It took all of her composure to muster a steady, "Okay, will do."

Sesshoumaru thanked her and left.

It was only after he left that Kagome allowed her cheeks to turn a bright rouge. She covered her face with her hands.

If this wasn't treading in dangerous territories, she did not know what was.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome sat curled up with her MNU laptop on the couch in the living room. She had brought a knapsack with her so that she could do a bit of work while she waited. It was a miracle in itself, though that she was able to work considering Shippou and Rin were watching an animated comedy film. Since it was Friday night and Kagome set them up to brought a DVD from her collection and had supplied them with snacks.

Since Sesshoumaru was a Sodium Chloride Nazi, instead of chips and popcorn, the snacks consisted of chewy granola bars and sliced fruits that had been sprayed with lemon juice so they wouldn't brown.

However, maybe she had been working a bit too well. Before she knew it, the oven timer she set for Sesshoumaru went off.

Kagome started and nearly flung her laptop off her lap. Thankfully, not only was her little outburst undetected by the two young ones in front of the television, but the laptop, which held four years worth of school work, was also safe.

Shakily she stood and hurried to quiet the beeping alarm. She placed her laptop on the counter top, took in a deep breath and murmured, "You can do this, Kagome. It's not like he exercises naked."

Besides, she doubted she could ever see more of Sesshoumaru than what she saw during that whole thong incident...

With a new bravado, Kagome ascended the stairs.

Maybe he exercised in one of those baggy foil suit things that old women jog in…

Or a winter coat and sweats maybe?

Kagome rubbed her temples as she reached the door of his gym. The door was closed, and she suddenly felt revitalized. Who said she had to even go inside? She knocked with gusto and with a clear voice she called, "Sesshoumaru?"

She was chagrined when she received no answer. She knocked a bit louder, feeling alarm. "S-Sesshoumaru?"

Still no answer. She tried calling him a third time, but got the same result. That bastard really was intent on making her go in there wasn't he?

She groaned as she turned the knob with her eyes closed, "I'm coming in…"

Kagome had intended on keeping her eyes closed the entire time, by as soon as she entered, her foot knocked into a stray hand weight and she was forced to open her eyes.

She spotted Sesshoumaru instantly.

The silver haired man was seated on a triceps-targeting machine. His form fitting gray wife-beater covered chest was pressed against the padded cushion of the machine and his sneaker clad feet were resting against bars at the sides.

Kagome almost fell into a mystified daze as she watched his muscles contract with ever pull of the weighted handles in towards his body.

She snapped out of her trance immediately though and after mentally chiding herself, she gingerly walked up to him. As she got closer, she could see that headphones were plugged into his ears.

She almost laughed. No wonder he couldn't hear her. The girl gently tapped Sesshoumaru on the back and he instantly stopped his reps. He took the earpieces out and turned to her.

Kagome smiled a bit awkwardly, "Thirty minutes until dinner, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded and Kagome gave him room to get off the machine. He stretched a bit before turning off his mp3 player. The rectangular device was tucked between the waist band of his darkly toned sweats and his hip. "Alright."

Kagome could not help but watch his every moment. She had truly forgotten how toned he was. As he started slipping off a pair of fingerless palm protecting gloves, he drawled, "If you want, you can watch me take a shower, as well."

The raven haired girl blushed a crimson color, "I-I didn't mean to stare, I just—I—" she groaned. "I should go."

"Right. After all, I'm sure your boyfriend would be quite unhappy to learn that you were—"

"Finish that sentence, and I swear I will get you back using edible means."

He chuckled huskily as he picked up a small towel and wiped his forehead. "Then I suppose, if your hormones will allow, I'll be off to take a shower."

Kagome resisted the urge the flip him off and huffily exited the gym, muttering about obnoxiously arrogant, stuck up businessmen with chiseled abs.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin insisted that Kagome join them for dinner since she had not done so in a long while, but the raven haired girl was not sure what to say. Neither Sango nor Mirouku, or even Kouga had called yet. She wasn't even sure what the plans were for that night anyway.

Sango had not really specified and 'taking us out,' perhaps would not mean going to a restaurant.

In the end, Kagome decided eating a little would not harm her. Besides, who could say no to that face?

Though she wished she had when the seating came about.

While Rin seemed so enthusiastic about having Kagome stay for dinner, once Shippou asked her to sit next to him, she instantaneously went over to the red head's side.

The raven haired girl could not help but feel hurt. Especially seeing as how that meant that she was right next to Sesshoumaru.

'Why do I always set the table like this?! I should have put plates at the heads of the table. Damn my lack of foresight!' She cursed her Kyoto habits. Since it was just her, Souta, her mother, and her Jii-chan, she simply fell into the rhythm of setting the places in parallel.

Sesshoumaru smirked when she took a seat next to him and she tried to send him a not so pleasant, 'fuck you,' through a telepathic means. And if that failed, the fact that she was glaring daggers at his skull probably could do the job.

He simply asked her a clearly feigned solicitous question. "You seem upset, are you alright, Higurashi?"

Kagome grumpily slunk into her seat, "I'm not talking to you." She rolled her eyes. Well…that would probably be a failed resolution. She tried not looking at him yet she knew that his long hair was in a lengthy braid and it was a darker color since it was damp. She had also noted that he had changed into a loosely buttoned white button up and a pair of deep blue jeans.

Noticing that he was wearing jeans was perhaps the saddest part of that feat. Not only since he was, of course, seated, but also because of the lengthy table cloth that adorned the table. It covered a good portion of the occupants' lower half.

But hell if he moved about three centimeters to the left she would be able to tell anyone what the brand of his socks was.

Kagome dejectedly put a spoon of her surprise dinner into her mouth. She was unable to revel in the taste of baked chicken stuffed with a cornbread and diced shrimp mixture.

Halfway through the dinner, Kagome's resolve to not talk to Sesshoumaru broke down. She suddenly leaned over to him, "I suddenly feel a bit left out," she murmured and pointed her fork in the direction of Shippou and Rin who were animatedly discussing the movie they just watched. "Engage me in conversation."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Engage you in conversation? What happened to your silent treatment?"

"I think you've learned your lesson, so punishment is over."

"I was on punishment? What ever for? After all, I was the one who was visually violated in my own home."

Kagome pouted, "Violated?! I think not! _I_ am the victim here…Why were you parading your body in my line of sight? _You_ asked me to go in there anyway; I didn't go there of my own free will."

Sesshoumaru looked as if he was about to retort but he abruptly stopped himself. He looked at her for a few seconds, before he inquired, "How is it that I always end up arguing with you?"

Though the man had been questioning himself more than the girl in front of him, he ended up receiving a response. Kagome huffed in answer, "Well you usually start it, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru seemed a bit thrown off by that fact.

He had accused her of being unprofessional the other day, and yet here he was acting so juvenilely. Rin suddenly asked Kagome a question and Sesshoumaru took a closer look at the girl.

What was it about her that made him lose his normally composed demeanor? That tiny pixie of a girl… Why was he so quick to fall into her unrestrained air?

He rubbed his temples, perhaps tonight was the wrong night to think about this. He could already feel a migraine forming at the sudden realization of this conundrum.

Suddenly Kagome reached over and grasped Sesshoumaru's hand in hers. She stared at the palm and looked intent on comparing her own palm with him. She seemed relieved about something. "Phew! The number of palm lines doesn't match up…"

Sesshoumaru simply stared as the brown eyed girl briefly stuck out her tongue and him. It was a brief action because at that point, he had smiled at her.

All expression had died on her face from the sight and she sat entranced by his visage, his warm hand still encased by hers.

Sesshoumaru gently took his remaining hand and removed her hands.

'At this point I can only wonder….With this year…How will this girl use it to entrench herself into our lives?'

It was then that the doorbell rang.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Oddly enough, Mirouku chose a night of games and chocolate drinks at a local arcade as his idea of stress relieving. Called the _Crown,_ it was an ornate and bright building with the latest brain rotting, seizure causing, and noise-spewing arcade games in the city. A counter at the front of the arcade was there to serve everything from Banana Splits to Yogurt Parfaits.

Mirouku grinned as he got them a comfortable red booth in a corner, sharing company with two fake plants. Sango and Mirouku took one side, while Kagome was then left to slide into the other side along with Kouga. "So how's this for a stress reliever? It's a bit lame—"

"Are you kidding," Kagome cut him off incredulously, "I'm loving this! I've always wanted an excuse to come in here but I always thought I'd look idiotic if I came in alone." She pierced Sango with a dirty look and drawled, "Since a certain roommate of mine refused to go in with me after all…"

Sango huffed, "Sorry for not wanting to feel like a huge giant among midgets, Kagome."

Kouga chuckled, "I feel a little too old for here, I'll admit, but with a group it's not so bad."

Mirouku rolled his eyes, "We definitely are not the oldest people here! I doubt anyone would know that we're in our twenties anyway."

As the words left his mouth a group of young boys passed them, groaning, "Ew… who brought their parents here?", "Don't they realize this is a place for kids?", "The owner should just kick them out of here…they're ruining the place!" and other annoyed phrases as they dredged passed.

Mirouku face flamed up and he cleared his throat. "On second thought…Maybe we _should_ change our location…"

Sango stared at the raucous group and said in an equally loud tone, "Why should we leave? I mean after all I'm sure we could kick their asses in any of these games!" She was more than a bit enraged by the fact that they thought she was old enough to have a teenage child.

The four person group stopped their joking and headed back towards the booth they had passed.

Kagome was about to calm her friend down, when one of the boys called, "Which one of you said that?"

Before Sango could answer, a stocky brunette pointed at Kagome and sneered, "I think it was the ugly hag with the headband."

Kagome clenched her teeth, "Hag?! Son of bitc—!"

By that time, Kouga had already shot to his feet and Mirouku slammed his hands on the table before the other blued eyed man could manage to throw a punch at a snickering fourteen year old. "Let's settle this without our fists, Kouga."

A raven haired boy, dressed in a dark hoodie and a pair of deliberately tattered jeans suddenly gain some bravado, "One of you grandmas said that could, 'kick our asses'," he sneered, "so let's see who can whoop who."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "You're on, fetus." The four looked among each other in confusion at the term and there were some murmurs among them.

At any other time, the four would have possibly burst into laughter, but with each on the fringe of anger, none was in a humorous mood.

Kagome held up a hand, "Wait. Shouldn't there be some sort of penalty for the losers?" Again murmurs erupted among those in the group. Kagome did not wait for an answer. "When you lose," she smiled coolly, "and mind you, you will lose, the conditions will be that you have to buy us whatever we want."

Kouga grinned toothily and Mirouku chuckled a bit. Even morally austere Sango could not oppose the prospect of trying to get free drinks from fourteen year olds.

A boy with dyed blonde hair crossed his arms, "Don't be so cocky, ugly! I'm sure _we'll_ win and when we do, I'll eat you out of house and home!"

Kouga growled, "Would you brats stop with the names! It's pissing me off, and if you keep it up, not even that guy will be able to hold me back!" He gestured loosely at Mirouku whose expression was enough to tell the boys that he wasn't going to make a second attempt to hold back his friend.

One of the teens, who had yet to speak, but had simply stood in the middle of the group, suddenly stepped forward.

He said in a slightly husky, cool voice, he said, "Then here are the rules… Four rounds of games. Us…against you. The first team to three wins takes this contest. If we tie, a game between whomever you chose, and myself will determine the final decision. The losing team has to buy their corresponding opponent whatever they wish. Is that fine?"

Mirouku nodded stiffly, "Fine."

The boy suddenly paused and a sinister smile flitted onto his face, "One more thing… If our team wins, I want," he slowly lifted a finger and pointed at Kagome, "a date with her."

The three boys around him gasped, "But she's sooo ugly, boss! Why her? At least the other one has a decent body!"

Sango grit her teeth together. This was ridiculous! Before the night was over she was going to strangle each and every last obnoxious, squeaky voiced one.

Mirouku and Kouga too looked enraged. The gravelly voiced dark haired man spat, "Punk! You snot nose little punk! No way in hell—!"

Kagome interrupted him with a spine chilling laugh. Her three friends turned to look at her and found her calmly staring at the kids. "Whatever your conditions are, we accept. It'll make it all the more gratifying when you do lose."

The leader of the group simply smirked at her and shrugged, "We'll see."

---

Sango laughed incredulously, "I can't believe we tied every game…" She suddenly regretted egging those kids on. After all, they probably lived in this arcade once school ended. They on the other hand were either full time college students with jobs and extracurricular activities or full time workers with lives...

Kagome gripped her friend tightly, "I don't want to go on a date with that evil midget, Sango… They're actually _good_! I didn't expect them to actually be able to play."

Mirouku rubbed her back gently, "They're just a bunch of fourteen year olds who got lucky up until now. We'll win this." In his mind he was thanking the gods for the lack of costumers there to see their clash against the pack of teenagers. Only a scatter of people was in the arcade and though every now and then they tossed back odd looks, they minded their business for the most part.

Only the owner seemed to be watching them closely with what could only be described as a mix of skepticism and amusement.

Kouga scowled and cracked his knuckles, "I second that… I'll take on that little brat, Kagome. I can't beat his stupid face in, in real life, so I'm just itching to find another alternative."

The lavender haired youth, who seemed to command the other boys grinned from across from them, "I'm waiting."

Mirouku squashed the urge to tell off the boy. Instead he gave Kouga a push towards the designated game and murmured a few words of encouragement. Time seemed to slow down as Kouga took a seat in a car shaped booth that he was clearly too big for and the odd youngster took a seat in an adjacent booth.

They both pressed the two player function and as the car sound effects filled the arcade, Kagome, Sango and Mirouku remained holding hands with baited breath. It was longest five minutes of their lives, perhaps.

As a woman's somewhat robotic voice filled the area counting down the last ten seconds. Kagome closed her eyes.

She felt Sango squeeze her hand and then the race finished.

"Ah! Good luck next time Player 1! This race belongs to Player 2!"

Kouga burst out of the booth with a loud cheer and the four boys started groaning, "Told you I would win!" Kagome's eyes opened slowly and Mirouku clapped his friend on the back, "Nice, Kouga!"

Sango gave Kouga a one armed hug, "Atta boy! I'm so proud of you." She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I seriously thought we'd have to shell out our money to those four jerks…"

Kagome took everything in as if it were all in slow motion. Each second seemed to stretch on for a life time.

But suddenly it was all clear to her.

Right here and right now, she had Kouga. Every moment would be different. Yet no matter what, June was a long way away.

What would happen then…? Well…who cared?

Kagome blinked and everything sped up again. She took a step forward, before bursting into a run to tightly embrace the boyishly grinning man.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Creakkk….

"…"

"Shippou-chan?"

"…"

"Are you awake?"

"…"

A soft sigh escaped the mouth of the brunette as she stood in the doorway of Shippou's room. An orange pillow was hugged tightly to her body and fluffy slippers adorned her feet, which were nervously toeing the carpet. She turned to walk away when a voice groggily asked, "Rin?"

Rin's eyes lit up and she hurriedly closed the door behind her and padded up to Shippou's bed, "Sorry Rin woke you, but I couldn't sleep."

Shippou rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the dark. He crawled out of the center of his bed and reached over to the wall aside his night stand to turn on a nightlight. He yawned behind one hand.

"Did you have a nightmare?" His voice held a touch of concern and he reflexively gripped the bear his mother had made him.

Rin shook her head furiously, her hair spraying everywhere. She always left it completely down when she slept. "No, no nightmares. What Rin is thinking isn't scary," she trailed off.

Shippou furrowed his eyes together and patted an area on the comforter next to him, "Well you got my attention, so what is it?"

There was definitely something more… tame about Shippou during the night.

Rin climbed onto the bed and whispered, a bit nervously now, "Do you think…" She took in a deep breath, "Do you think that Rin could get a mommy?"

"You mean Kagome-nee-chan?"

"Yeah," she breathed in a whisper. Her cheeks reddened and her enthuse dampened a bit, "But no one has wanted to be Rin's mommy since I could remember—"

Shippou crawled up to Rin and put his arms around her waist, though they did not quite encircle her completely. "Well they're all stupid! Kagome's different!"

Rin returned the hug, "But Papa-Sesshoumaru does not seem to like nee-chan sometimes. And their palms didn't match like you said they should…"

Shippou suddenly scoffed, "Impossible! Nee-chan's as good as that guy will ever get! Momma always said that no one likes menopausal old men," he said in an exasperated tone as he tried to convince her. He nodded, "Don't worry, Momma will know if the old man likes Kagome-nee. They might have failed the palm test, but…" he shrugged and suddenly rubbed his eyes, sniffling a bit, "I like nee-chan… I want to live with you, momma, and Kagome, and Uncle Sesshoumaru forever," his voice ended in a desperate crack.

Rin felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She fiercely blinked her eyes. "Are we in trouble Shippou?"

The red haired child shook his head furiously, "It'll work! I promise, Rin! I'll make sure the both of us have our mommies in the end!"

Rin smiled suddenly.

Even if Shippou couldn't keep that promise, at least she would have him and her papa forever. And Shippou's momma was nice. Shippou had asked her to join him on the phone a few times.

So while they were no Kagome…

She couldn't finish the sentence. It was too hard to fool herself into thinking that she wouldn't need her Kagome. "Shippou-chan, can I please sleep with you?"

Shippou laughed with a sniffle, "I was just about to ask the same question."

Rin joined in on the quiet giggling as Shippou turned off the lights and they entered a playful battle of storytelling to lighten the mood.

Although each story was different they all shared the common theme of being about Sara, Sesshoumaru, or Kagome.

As the two drifted to sleep almost simultaneously, both had to wonder. What were the odds of such a perfect ending?

Did they even exist?

Yes, what were even the odds of a sick mother recovering from a serious illness? Of two very different strangers falling in love?

At that very moment, a silver haired man was checking his email, checking for notice about his father's living arrangements for his visit. He mentally sighed in relief when the word, 'hotel' appeared numerous times in the body of the message.

Concurrently… that night, compliments of four moping young boys who probably would never call another girl, 'old' in their lives, a couple's second kiss tasted of sweet caramel and vanilla ice cream.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. Somewhat of a cliffie. I mean maybe someone gets disappointed in the end. After all, I am quite the cynical, stressed out, college worrying senior. It would be interesting perhaps if SB took a darker turn, mwuahahaha.

R&**R**


	23. Chapter 23

A.N. This is a fun chapter. You get to meet a few Taishos. Enjoy the read and as always… Thank you all for reviewing!!

**IMPORTANT: End of Ransoming. **Due to goingarmy's review I decided to dish this out a little earlier than expected (I don't even think _my_ conscience could allow me to ransom after such a request). I wish you the best of luck in your military endeavors. I can not promise as to when SB will end but I have the story mapped out in timeline format and a lot of typed stuff that needs to be fitted into chapters. So lastly, I **dedicate** this chapter to you, goingarmy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and have not claimed ownership at any point during the course of this story (I realize only now that in my rush to post, I forgot my disclaimers lol).

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

-

-

(Tsuki)

Sunday was an uninteresting day. Sesshoumaru had asked her to stop by so that she could pick up Gome early that morning so that dander removing preparations could occur.

Kagome had been given Saturday off, and once the puppy and her things were in her car, Sesshoumaru had said that she would be free to leave that day as well.

After all since Sesshoumaru rarely needed to be in his office to get work done for his corporation, on weekends at least, Kagome was not needed for much then. So that meant she had no excuse not to spend her day studying and packing for heading home the weekend after. Though she paused to call home and take Gome to the park, nothing really happened all weekend.

Neither Mirouku nor Kouga visited, either. They were trying to refrain from being a distraction while the girls were testing Monday and Tuesday.

So for a second Monday in a row, Kagome looked forward to being able to get out of class and head over to Sesshoumaru's. Though she had a loaded backpack full of books and study aids, none of it could damper her mood at the prospect of some excitement.

She stepped into the foyer and slipped off her boots, as it had rained the night before and she did not want to track mud on Sesshoumaru's carpets. Especially since everything had been completely cleaned. The house looked amazing, in fact. Or at least, that was only if the living room and foyer were any indication of the appearance of the rest of the house. While she tried now and then to help with the housework Sesshoumaru so clearly neglected, she herself was not the cleaning type really. She left that up to Sango usually.

Kagome smirked, "Makes me wonder what company that guy hired…I doubt he did all of this himself," she snorted in remembrance of how she first found the house. "If I didn't know it must have cost a mini-fortune, I would joke about getting the same cleaning service for our room." With a soft giggle, the girl moved with sock clad feet into the kitchen.

As Kagome worked on a simple lunch and placed the core of that night's dinner in the oven, she tried to keep her mind on reviewing her notes. She had even brought her flashcards in with her so that she could run through them while she worked. She had one two and a half hour exam on World History and she was finished.

'If asked about the Russian Revolution of 1917 the proper response would be to list the occurrences of both…' Her mental reiteration trailed off as flashbacks from Friday came to mind.

"I wonder what he would say…" She slowly murmured before she shook her head and continued in a firm tone. "Would be to list both the February exit of the Romanovs Dynasty and the March Bolshevik Revolution." Her hand reached for the salt holder.

"Why am I so hell bent on thinking about what _Sesshoumaru_ would think? It's none of his business anyway."

And she doubted that he would try and make it any of his concern anytime soon.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The only good thing about her crazy hours now, was that she could grab lunch with Kouga and Mirouku for awhile. Sango smiled a bit at the thought.

Before, since she came directly from school or her dorm if she had practice, she never felt hungry enough to eat anything until she came back to the dorm at night.

Now though, her training was occurring in her practice slots, due to the hiatus of sports during preliminary testing.

So as she sat with the two men in a bistro across from their office, the three nibbled on sandwiches and sipped their respective refreshments.

"So how was your French exam, Sango," Kouga inquired after he washed down a bite of his lamb sandwich with a gulp of milk saturated coffee.

Sango smiled, "Cake—which was shocking, since all these rumors were flying about that absolutely had us scared out of our wits."

Mirouku propped his head onto his elbow as he sipped on his soda. He pouted a bit, "How come you never speak to me in French, Sango? I would feel so at home if you did."

Sango blushed, "Maybe later…"

"Yeah," Kouga snorted, "I already feel like a third wheel, so keep the language strictly Japanese at least while I'm here."

Sango laughed, "Alright Kouga."

Mirouku took a bite, rather despondently from his roast beef sandwich, "Well if you knew you were going to feel like the third wheel, why invite yourself, Aotama…?"

Sango lightly smacked him. "Because I enjoy his company—that's why he invites himself. And you do too, so stop being rude!"

"Love, all I'm saying is that after Wednesday, we won't be able to have these lunches together anymore. So why don't we just enjoy them together? Just the two of us," he added with a bitter look at Kouga.

Kouga returned the look and sniffed, "If you keep hording her to yourself, she'll get sick of you." Before he could receive and comment he continued smugly, "Besides, I knew Sango first!"

Mirouku looked as if Kouga had delivered a slap to the face.

Sango deadpanned, "Are we really going to start arguing? It's so childish…" Maybe next time she would just eat with Jakotsu… He had lost his job at Burger King and he had been itching to tell her the story, anyway.

The midnight eyed man ignored Sango's previous remark to exclaim, "See that's where you're wrong! _I_ knew Sango first." Sango mused that over in her head as she polished off a half of her turkey sandwich.

"Shut up! You met her like yesterday!" Sango almost sided with Mirouku's statement against Kouga, but she decided not to get into the matter as the dark haired man said haughtily. "We on the other hand actually know stuff about each other!"

Mirouku's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Oh? What's her favorite color?"

"…Pink?"

"That was just a lucky guess! Does she have a pet?"

"She has a cat! She keeps a picture of her in her office! What about you, you prick, is she an only child?"

Sango raised a brow. Part of her was flattered that both males actually knew so much about her. Most male acquaintance knew only the basics…name…gender…cup size. Everything after that was pretty much a stretch.

But they kept racking off their knowledge. Her birthday, parents' names, hometown, major, favorite class, least favorite class, favorite foods, sport… It was actually somewhat frightening.

"Now I know that if I ever need someone to write my biography, you two would be the best people to go to." After a moment Sango had to wonder, "But just how much do you know about Kagome, Kouga-kun?"

Suddenly the semi-serious bantering ceased and Kouga looked at Sango. He gave an edgy chuckle, "What?"

Sango shrugged, "I'm just curious. I mean I know we've known each other for awhile, but I was never your love interest. So you must know tons about Kagome, right?"

Kouga scratched the back of his head. He gave another humorless laugh, "Now that you mention it, I feel like I don't really know a thing…"

The joking air in the conversation died with the utterance of that sentence.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Tomorrow and Wednesday I will be picking up Rin and Shippou from supplementary lessons. You do not need to arrive as early as usual."

Kagome jumped as Sesshoumaru unexpectedly entered the dinning room with that announcement. She was in the middle of setting the table. 'Where did that guy come from?'

He had come home an hour ago and disappeared upstairs. But now, from the look of his hair, he had just showered.

The girl had been about to reprimand him on his habit of not drying his hair, until something struck her as off. After reprocessing what he had just said, she paused and blinked, "Supplementary lessons? Are they failing a class? I thought they both were doing well."

Sesshoumaru seemed insulted that Kagome could think that any child under his care could fail anything. "They will be out of the country for a cumulative week of school. I want them caught up with all material, hence the need to the classes." Kagome mouthed an 'oh' and placed down a fork as he continued, "They end around seven, so we will be home around that time."

"Seven?!" Kagome frowned, trying not to give an exclaim of, 'that sucks!' Instead she settled with a solicitous, "Should I make them some sort of snack to tide them over? That's usually dinnertime for them, so they'll be hungry."

Sesshoumaru mused over the idea, "They would enjoy that. Thank you."

Kagome smiled as she finished laying down the last utensil, "No problem."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "Will you not being joining us tonight?" He nodded towards the three set spots.

Kagome shook her head ruefully, "I can't. I need to study for my last preliminary exam. It's one of my required courses if I want to get a job overseas, so I need to ace it. Besides, I still have homework in classes that I'm done testing in."

He nodded, inwardly grateful that he was done with college life, "Then you are free to go."

Kagome gave a small wave and exited to room with a murmured, 'Goodnight,' before she said her good byes to Rin and Shippou.

If she had known that the new, though temporary schedule would have result in the loss of real communication with Sesshoumaru she probably would have drawn out that final conversation a bit longer.

"_Hey! Welcome home. The table's set, so I'll bring out dinner…Shippou, Rin, make sure to wash up."_

"_Will you be joining us tonight?"_

"_I wish I could, but I have to go. I have to prepare for a presentation I need to give Thursday."_

"_Hn."_

"_Ah! Here are Rin and Ship-chan's lunches. See you tomorrow…"_

"_Goodnight."_

…

And conversations would continue like that until Thursday.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome slipped into the Taisho house quickly, a clear grocery bag in hand. She was running a few ten minutes late, so she had not the time to change from her school clothes. She had had to dress up a bit more because she had given a presentation.

So now, she still donned a pinned on beret and a pair of gray suede wedge boots that were decorated with similarly colored buckles and ended pre-calf on her legs. A gray tiered skirt and a pair of thigh length leggings accompanied the boots and she had finished off the look with a gray and white striped off the shoulder tunic.

She had been forced to walk Gome before heading off here, which was the main reason behind her tardy.

The girl sighed as she took off her shoes and combed her fingers through her bangs since a few stray strands had started sticking up.

"Now I need some food ideas." She planned to surprise Rin and Shippou with chocolate and strawberry crepes so she had bought those ingredients, but she hadn't really been thinking about_ substantial_ food.

She rushed over to the fridge, quickly scanned it for any messages and seeing none, she threw open the door and looked around.

Sesshoumaru really was getting better at the shopping thing. She was somewhat proud of him. Maybe it helped that she slipped notes of her own into his briefcase every now and then.

Though she would have been fine with shopping for them, Sesshoumaru had to learn how to do so on his own. He was a grown man after all.

But little by little she was seeing the family grow a bit.

Before Kagome had taken impermanent custody, Rin had slowly gotten into the habit of letting Gome escape into their backyard before eating. And from the fact that Sesshoumaru never complained about any surprises, the girl knew that Gome was being walked, or at least taken outside every morning as well.

There were no more suspicious looking burnt pans in the sink anymore and she was hoping that their breakfasts had gotten better in result.

Shippou was even getting a bit more mature and a bit less crude.

It was nice to see.

It made her wonder how the little family would be when she finally said good bye.

'Hopefully', she thought with a bittersweet smile as her hands reached for ingredients in the fridge, 'by that time, they won't need me anymore…'

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome decided on something healthy for that lunch. She had wanted to set out small bowls with Caesar salad with croutons. However, deciding, that a salad was perhaps a bit over the top for children, she had gone with bowls of green and red grapes, sided with grilled cheese sandwiches. Both had been diagonally cut in half and two of them left in the oven to stay warm. She made a third one and left it out for her to snack on while she cooked.

She poured whatever juice that Sesshoumaru had in the fridge into three cups and took one for her self as she decided on dinner.

She was in a mood for using mushrooms so she scoured for items that would go along with it.

Kagome settled on rice and the leftover shrimp as the two main accompanying components. She finished half of her sandwich before she poured cups of rice into a pot.

It was then that she heard a deafeningly loud rev of an engine and the screeching of tires. Kagome blinked. 'The sound of a car in this quiet neighborhood? I never thought that possible…'

She decided to ignore the sound, since she had already started cooking.

But five minutes later, what she couldn't ignore was the sound of a creaking door that she knew belonged to the garage-kitchen entry.

The girl started and dropped the knife she was cutting with in surprise. "Sesshoumaru?" She left her heart begin to speed up. Would he even be home at such an hour?

"Oh, my….now who would you be?" Kagome was suddenly brought face to face with a mystified elderly man who looked oddly familiar to a certain platinum blond with a bad attitude who apparently forgot to tell her things.

The man looked to be in his late forties, early fifties. He had sharp amber eyes that had a playful tint to them and an enviable build for his age. He was dressed in a crisp and neatly tailored gray pinstripe suit with a vibrant gold tie that highlighted his irises. He towered over the girl and Kagome had a feeling that he was probably taller than Sesshoumaru—which was quite the feat.

Kagome slowly stooped to pick up the knife and she dropped it in the sink. She lowered the fire under what she was cooking and wiped her hands on a paper towel as she answered. "Kagome Higurashi… Would you happen to be Sesshoumaru's father?"

She could tell that his eyes were examining her. It unnerved her to say the least. But she kept her composure as he answered, "Yes I would." Suddenly the man smiled and extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you! I am Inu Taisho."

Kagome firmly shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too, sir. Are you hungry? Can I offer you something to drink?" She started moving towards the fridge but the man waved a dismissing hand.

"No, no. I am just peeking in to see how my son has been fairing and if his home was still an utter pigsty." He looked around with an air of approval, "I am glad to see it isn't."

Kagome giggled a bit, "I suppose there has been a bit of a transition."

Inu Taisho scoffed as he looked around, "More than a bit, child." He suddenly glanced at the door to the garage. "Finally Inuyasha… I was wondering when you would decide to get out of the car."

A younger man who was probably no more than a year or two older than her stepped into the house looking pale. If anything, Kagome had to guess, he was Sesshoumaru's half brother. He was dressed far more casually than Inu Taisho with a pair of deliberately torn blue jeans and an airbrush designed red hoodie. It was that hoodie, with the name 'Inuyasha' sprayed artistically on it, that left no guessing as to what his name was.

Kagome murmured, "Is he alright?"

Inu Taisho gave an amused nod, "He's just being dramatic."

Inuyasha's brow suddenly started to twitch, "Just because a car can go three hundred an hour, it doesn't mean you should fucking drive it that fast! Who rents an F430 anyway you damn old man! This isn't California!"

Inu Taisho patted the young man heartily on the back, "You only live once! Why not enjoy it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scowled, "Well I won't live very long if I keep driving with you."

He finally took note of Kagome who was torn between wanting to laugh and utter confusion. Inuyasha composed himself and gruffly asked, "Who's Martha Stewart over there? Did Sesshoumaru finally get hitched and not tell us?"

Kagome flushed and any sputtering denial was interrupted by Inu Taisho's conspiring murmur of, "I was wondering the same thing." In a louder voice he asked, "Tell me Kagome, what exactly is your relationship with my son?"

Kagome blushed even redder. She held up her hands defensively, "There is no relationship." She shrugged, "I'm here more for Rin and Shippou's benefit than his."

The doorbell rang then and Kagome excused herself. Her tone held a slight twinge of relief as she excused herself. "That's probably them."

Kagome hurried to answer the door and Inuyasha plopped onto the chair. "This might actually be a little fun this time."

Inu Taisho grinned in agreement. "It will be an interesting few days to say the least. Shall we get the luggage now or wait until Sesshoumaru comes home?"

Without waiting for an answer, Inu Taisho looked into the simmering saucer on the stove, "Very decent cook. I'm impressed."

Inuyasha stretched his arms, "Personally, I don't want to see that car again as long as I live. So I'll leave the decision up to you."

"We can wait until after Sesshoumaru gets home." Inu Taisho answered for himself with a chuckle, "Hopefully he won't figure out right away that we're not staying at a hotel. He'll be a bit angry that I changed my mind again."

"Angry? Please…that guy is going to flip a shit." Inuyasha leaned back on the chair and the two abruptly could hear excited exclaims coming from the front foyer. He joked, "Daughter-in-law material, perhaps?"

Inu Taisho shrugged, "Perhaps."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Uncle Inuyasha!" "Jii-chan!"

Kagome giggled as the two children excitedly came into the kitchen after putting their school things away and getting ready for lunch.

Soon Rin and Shippou were seated in between Inu Taisho and Inuyasha at the circular table there.

Kagome turned off the oven and took out their sandwiches, "Eat up, you two, then we can make the crepes."

Inuyasha suddenly shot up from his chair, "You're making crepes?!"

Kagome took a step back, "Y-yeah. Why?"

Inuyasha took her hands in his and gave her a pleading look that was even on par with Shippou's, "Can I help?"

Kagome burst into a fit of giggles, "Yeah, sure. I brought a lot of fruit and Sesshoumaru has tons of flour and stuff, so we can make plenty."

He suddenly looked serious, as he asked in a grave tone. "Is there Nutella?" Kagome laughed so hard that all she would manage was a nod.

Inu Taisho sighed. "Sweets certainly are your Kryptonite, aren't they?"

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue, "Leave me alone, old man!"

And suddenly it was very obvious where Shippou picked up his mannerisms from.

Inu Taisho seemed inflamed at the comment, "Damnit, stop calling me old! I'm only fifty! I don't have any gray hair—"

A scoff interrupted the elder man, "How the fuck would you even see it anyway?! That's not even an excuse!"

Kagome poked Inuyasha gently with the handle of the wooden spoon she was using to stir the mix of shrimp, mushrooms and spices. "Hey, hey! Watch your language in front of the kids or no crepes."

Inuyasha docilely sat down and grumbled. "Fine…"

Rin smiled up at Inuyasha, "Uncle-Inu, how's Auntie Kikyou? Does she still wear those pretty dresses like last time?"

Inuyasha ruffled her hair, "Kikyou's fine." With a proud tone he confirmed, "She does still model. She wanted to come up here this trip but she had to take care of things at home." He ended with a slightly dejected pout. "It's going to be a long two weeks."

Inu Taisho crossed his arms, "I still think that girl should end her career and start giving me grandchildren. I'm a sad and lonely man with no children to play with."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Oh stop complaining! It's your fault, anyway. Why live near your childless son? Why not move back here and bother Sesshoumaru."

Rin's eyes lit up and she beamed, "Rin would be _so_ excited to see Jii-chan everyday!" She started humming a cheerful tune.

Inu Taisho smiled at her and huffed, "Maybe you're right. I should live near the people who actually want me here, rather than an ill-tempered, unfertile, ingrate."

Shippou suddenly stomped chomping on his sandwich. "Hey Jii-chan…If Sesshoumaru's old, how come you're not dead?"

Inuyasha erupted in thunderous laughter. Kagome suddenly became highly focused in her cooking as she tried not to laugh and Rin obliviously continued to hum as she started munching on her grapes.

Inu Taisho narrowed his eyes, "I think I shall excuse myself for now and go see the state of the rest of the house."

Inuyasha wiped a tear from his eye, "You were always my favorite little munchkin, Shippou."

Rin gasped, "Uncle-Inu!"

Inuyasha tapped her nose, "You're my favorite little lady, Rin; you know that. You haven't been a munchkin since you shed the diapers."

Kagome had to look up at the statement. She gave Inuyasha a questioning look, but he did not notice it.

Diapers?

Just how long how they known Rin?

She was starting to get a bit curious as to the story behind Sesshoumaru's guardianship of the girl.

Sometimes it was just so easy to overlook…

Kagome had to wonder if Sesshoumaru would even answer the question if she asked him about her. She let out a sigh as she finished with the shrimp and mushroom stir-fry. She suddenly felt as if she was an outsider looking in.

It was easy to forget that there was so much about these people that she didn't know.

And she couldn't help but wonder if she ever could become privy to that knowledge.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Welcome home, son!"

The look of horror on Sesshoumaru's face was fairly controlled, but evident nonetheless. He had stepped in through the front door, having been unable to find his garage side key to find this? He inwardly cringed, a tightly smile adorning his face, "And what do I owe this pleasure, father? Could you not wait to see me tomorrow?"

Inu Taisho took his son's briefcase, "Of course I could not wait! An entire day, son? I'd have never managed…When our flight came in, you were the first thought on my mind, so I decided that we would just pop in."

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

Something was amiss.

That man was never spontaneous. He had everything planned out to the minutest detail, months and sometimes even years in advance.

Even Inuyasha was a planned occurrence, though Sesshoumaru sometimes believed otherwise.

So if he was here…then.

No…

"Father…How is the state of your hotel," he asked suspiciously. "Is it to your liking? I must admit, you were quite vague when I asked about your plans last week. It makes me wonder how one so obsessed with planning would not have their mind made up."

"My cover is blown, isn't it?" Inu Taisho's smile broadened, "You were always a sharp young man." Sesshoumaru's father admitted, "Contrary to my email, I decided not to stay at a hotel this time, Sesshoumaru. I feel like I never see you enough anymore."

Inuyasha poked his head out of the kitchen, "Oi, Sesshoumaru, long time no see, big bro!" He was folding a powered sugar covered half-eaten dessert. He pointed enthusiastically at it and mouthed, "She makes crepes!"

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched.

No…

Today was the 12th. Their flight was the 18th at six o'clock. And then he had to see them everyday until the he was on a plane back to Tokyo on the 28th…

Just how the hell was he going to get through this?

Perhaps he should bring back Gome. At least then he would have his house to himself for until his flight. Sure, that would possibly be considered a murder attempt, but dire situations called for dire attacks, correct?

After all wasn't high reward only yielded by high risk…?

With a disgusted sigh Sesshoumaru took off his jacket and not-so-gently flung it onto the back of the couch before striding into the kitchen. Rin paused in the middle of her math homework to let out an excited greeting, and Sesshoumaru gave her a quick wave. Shippou seemed content to ignore the businessman as he savored his dessert.

Sesshoumaru made a beeline straight for Kagome. For some reason, all his troubles could be sourced back to her. That girl undoubtedly had some hand in this. She had fed them, after all. She fidgeted a bit as he started down at her. With a calm exterior, betrayed only by the bite to his tone, he asked, "Why did you let them into my house?"

She was in the middle of shaking powered sugar onto a crepe, and she could not help but shiver at the icy tone, "Hey, hey, hey! Don't pin that on me! Your father had a key! Thanks for telling me by the way that they would be coming here! I almost had a heart attack…"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples, "Nearly a week of them in my home," he murmured and Kagome had to wonder if he was in shock. Kagome gently took his face in her hands and he stiffened at the contact, but she firmly stared into his eyes.

"Look. Suck it up. I doubt you'll see them every second of the day." She abruptly stuck the crepe in his face, "Now eat it and be merry."

Sesshoumaru had no choice but to take the coned dessert and with a glare he took a bite.

"I suppose it's possible that both the Taisho sons could have been cursed with a sweet tooth…"

Kagome turned to see Inu Taisho at the doorway with a playful glint in his eyes. She laughed and patted a discontented Sesshoumaru on the back, "Now take a seat and help Rin with her math homework like a good father. Eat dinner at six, and try not to commit a homicide," she returned his icy look with an equal amount of chill.

Inuyasha gasped, "You're done making crepes?"

Kagome nodded as she checked the time, "I think I'm long past due for heading home, now. I have a paper to write."

Inu Taisho raised a brow in interest and Kagome had a sneaking suspicious that Sesshoumaru took very much after his father. "Are you still in school, Kagome-san?"

The girl nodded, "And please, just call me Kagome." She gave a hug to Rin and Shippou and waved, "See you tomorrow."

Inuyasha wagged his brows as soon as she left, "So you bagged yourself a high school student—I'm jealous! "

Sesshoumaru scowled and said coolly, "I didn't 'bag' anything, and I'm sure that girl would be insulted considering that she's in her last year of college."

Inuyasha looked shocked, "No kidding…She's my age? Learn somethin' new everyday I guess."

Inu Taisho smiled and clasped his hands together, "Well you heard Kagome, dinner's at six. So Inuyasha, shall we get our luggage and start unpacking?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Oh yeah…Sure. Where'd you put the keys to the F430?"

Sesshoumaru felt the onsets of a migraine.

His father had rented a conspicuous Ferrari… one with a V8 engine and speeds capable of three hundred kilometers an hour.

He could already envision the stack of speeding tickets.

He took another bite of his crepe.

No homicide? The silver haired man mentally scoffed. He would make no promises.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. Glimpse number one of Inuyasha and Inu Taisho. Be sure to give some feedback. There are definitely sure to be many more scenes with them in the future.

After all, there will be around Sesshoumaru for awhile.


	24. Chapter 24

A.N. A lot of Kagome Sesshoumaru interaction in this chapter. So enjoy! I probably would have dished this out yesterday, but I have a major paper due Monday morning and I'm like trying evaluate a dictator's rule in an LCD, which sounds easy on the surface but….kinda isn't, if that makes any sense.

Dedication: To all the faithful reviewers out there! Thank you tons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and have not attempted to claim ownership at any point during the course of this story.

-

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Twenty-four_

-

-

(Tsuki)

"This will be a problem."

It was Friday and Sesshoumaru was calling in his request to have her assist in the packing process. He had alerted her that he would be home the whole day as a result of Inu Taisho's request. The platinum blond had briefly explained that his father, Inuyasha and a third person could run an initial inspection without interference, hence his unexpected day off.

When Kagome had arrived, then a bit after one she had found him upstairs amidst empty suitcases. The man had simply been staring at them, in a very dressed down version of his usual attire. Gray sweat pants and black under armor simply adorned his person, so Kagome assumed that he had been using his day off to work out. She had immediately felt overdressed in her black corduroy pants and her red sweater. Yet even still, it had taken all of her self control not laugh at his uncharacteristically helpless expression. But humor had left her when five minutes in to the whole thing, they ran into the first dilemma.

It was not really a 'problem', per say; Kagome simply had an itching feeling that once one thing went wrong, things would escalate from there.

Kagome looked around the guest room turned bedroom. "Should we start packing for Shippou now? I know you said that I didn't have to come in after today until you three got back, but I could stop in Tuesday or something, if you want." She sighed, 'Cause Shippou doesn't have that many clothes here. Or at least, enough to put away some for that many days and leave him with enough to wear until Wednesday. Especially since it'll be colder where you're going and we should pack just in case."

Sesshoumaru thought that over. "I suppose there would be no harm in leaving him in your custody to get clothing for him." He dug into his side pocket for his wallet.

Kagome placed her hand over his, "Now wait a second. Let's see what's in your closet in terms of clothing. You sleep with your hair wet and you suck at making tea, so I can't help but worry about how you function when it's cold. Do you even own a winter coat?"

"What exactly is wrong with my tea, may I ask?"

"It sucks! Now answer my question…"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "I have spent time out of Japan during autumn."

Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hall before clapping her hands, "Come on. We'll start packing for all three of you, and _then_ make an inventory list of what we need to pick up. So we're not running around back and forth, at least. Okay?"

"Hn."

Kagome looked back to throw a retort at the use of words, or rather lack thereof, but the words never left her throat. They died in favor of a shriek as she tripped on the carpet. She closed her eyes as she felt herself about to cascade headfirst into a wall.

Sesshoumaru quickly stepped forward and snaked his arm around her waist to catch her. The raven haired girl's eyes slowly drifted open to meet amused amber eyes, "I wonder which is worse…" he drawled as he brought her into a standing position, "To be challenged by gravity or by making tea."

Kagome quickly tried to regain her composure. She tried to hide her embarrassment by retorting, "Saying only tea is rather generous of you, Sesshoumaru."

And then she scurried off into his room so he wouldn't hear the sound of her pounding heart.

When he finally joined her, however, his actions did nothing to alleviate her discomfiture. As she slid open his closet and looked through his clothing he drew up behind her. He reached over her towards the back and pulled out a lengthy, thick, black cotton trench coat. "Winter coat," he murmured, before replacing it, and delving into the masses of fabric again, "Sweaters…turtlenecks…"

"Blow dryer?" Kagome quipped a bit nervously.

Sesshoumaru snorted and took a step back, "I do not fall sick."

The turned to face him, "Well you know what they say… Only idiots don't catch colds."

"Should it not be the other way around?"

"I don't know! I didn't make up the proverb, Sesshoumaru!"

The silver haired man snorted, and Kagome pulled out several of the sweaters that he had previously pointed out. She pulled each with care because if she was basing their costs off of the names of the designer, then she could not afford to replace any of them. "These will be leisure clothing. No walking around in a button up and jeans like you do here, okay? Well…Your jeans are free to stay, I guess."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "You need not—"

"Then perhaps I should just go home?" Kagome interposed in a lofty tone and halted in the middle of pulling out an article of clothing.

She received no answer as she smugly continued to pull out one of his suits and placed it across his bed. She gestured vaguely somewhere across the room. "Now go pick out socks and your other… _personals_." With a slightly monotonous tone, she droned, "For socks—bring them in abundant pairs. Black socks, for how many days you'll be formally dressed, white socks for casual wear. Etc. Etc. Knock yourself out with your boxers—"

"How many thongs should I pack?"

Kagome choked on whatever she was going to say next and she didn't even have to be facing Sesshoumaru to know that he was smirking.

The bastard…

Yet, she could not help the smile that crept onto her face as she pulled out a brown long sleeved shirt and added it to Sesshoumaru's bed.

Abruptly something came to mind. "By the way, are you still keeping that inventory list?"

"Mentally, yes. Or would you prefer I write it down?" Kagome giggled and shrugged, "Either is fine. But add cinnamon toothpaste to the list for later. For Shippou," she added quickly when he gave her a look. "He doesn't like mint, right?"

Sesshoumaru paused and looked up at her. "You knew?"

"Well, it was more of a guess. When I did a candy search, he had piles of mint flavored candy strewn under his bed with a ton of wrappers," she explained with a laugh. "But he seemed to like cinnamon." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "And toothbrushes!"

"Why?"

"Because then you can pack them in today and not have to worry about them Wednesday. Plus it's less to be responsible for when you finally repack for Tokyo, considering you will have to pack for three people without my help."

Sesshoumaru cringed at the thought.

It was simpler when it was just him and Rin. Granted, he still had to pay extra for the hotels to ship forgotten clothing to Tokyo then…but now, would undoubtedly be worse.

Perhaps he should ask this girl to come along?

Improbable…

Perhaps he—

Sesshoumaru resigned himself to his fate. It was unavoidable. He would simply pay the shipping charges and be through with it. He sighed and placed an arm load of socks onto the surface of his already crowded bed.

Kagome suddenly plopped onto his bed, "I really don't understand you, you know. You seem so organized and proper, but you may be just as big a mess as I am," she laughed incredulously. "I really don't get you," she repeated.

"Matters of the house are not my métier."

Kagome giggled, "It's kind of cute, though, since you _do _try."

Sesshoumaru sounded a bit miffed as he said, "_Cute_ is not something I wish to have describing any part of me." He placed several wife beaters down with a frown.

Kagome feigned repent and hopped to her feet so she could bow. "Sowwy, Sesshoumaru."

She squeaked as she suddenly felt a pillow hit the top of her head. She shot up to see a smirking silver haired man.

Kagome looked shocked and looked between him and the pillow, "_You_ threw that?"

"I don't recall…"

Kagome huffed and picked up the black pillowcase clad pillow and hurled it forcefully back, only to have Sesshoumaru catch it. Kagome crossed her arms. "No fair… At least give me a pity shot!"

"I do believe that already was one. It was certainly one of the most pitiful things I've ever seen."

And then he had the gall to smirk at her.

Kagome stomped towards him, "Not look here—!"

And suddenly Kagome confirmed something… She truly was gravitational challenged. One second she had been rampaging towards the male, a fervent rant in mind, the next second both feet were seemingly off the ground as she careened into the chest of said male.

Sesshoumaru relinquished his pillow to catch the girl. Unfortunately for him, it was that same pillow that he ended up slipping on in his attempt to stay balanced.

Both flew to the floor with a loud thump.

Kagome groaned, her face pressed so closely to Sesshoumaru's chest that she could feel the beginning contours of his abs. "Ouch."

"Says the one who did not take the brunt of the fall." Though despite his words, his voice was still smooth and velvet-esque like usual.

The brown eyed girl opened her eyes and looked for Sesshoumaru's. She twisted her head to get a better view, "Considering how I feel, that must have hurt like hell, huh?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "It would have been a more pleasant experience if there hadn't been a boulder permanently attached to my person."

"I hope that's no prelude to any weight jokes."

"It is beneath me to make jokes, Higurashi. However, I would like to comment on the fact that obesity is growing epidemic in some areas. Perhaps you know places as such."

Kagome grit her teeth, "Treading in dangerous waters, there, Sesshoumaru."

"Then quite clearly at the moment, I would certainly drown."

"…"

"You may feel free to remove yourself at anytime."

"…"

"I have come to learn to be worried when you fall speechless. Have you taken offense to something I've said?" He asked the last question with a bit of sarcastic concern.

Kagome suddenly clasped tightly onto his shirt. "Hey Sesshoumaru," she said with an undertone of distress, "I think I sprained my ankle."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

It took much effort to get Kagome onto his bed and find a first aid kit. The first for Kagome's low pain tolerance, and the latter because he had not even _known_ that he owned a first aid kit.

But he did… and it was fully stocked with various medicinal things, most of which he never knew existed.

He was not one to get sick or injured for that matter and neither really was Rin. So this was subject area number two where he was perhaps not the best candidate for spearheading.

The platinum blonde pulled out the gauze and Kagome walked him verbally through the process of wrapping her ankle.

Sesshoumaru glanced up after each step and he immediately noticed how red and flustered she looked. With amusement, he made the assumption that it was probably embarrassment that caused her face so flame so. Knowing the girl, she would dwell more on the fact that she had fallen in front of someone (or…into someone for that matter), rather than the pain that resulted.

Well, his assumption had been half correct… Kagome of course had been embarrassed, after all, it was in retrospect that she really realized how close _on _Sesshoumaru she had been. Hell, their faces almost touched when he had been lifting her.

But another thing that had her flustered was how quickly her heart was racing. As Sesshoumaru pulled off her orange-red ankle socks and rolled up her pants to get a better look at her ankle, she was shocked at the amount of care Sesshoumaru used.

Every touch was light and gentle, and Kagome, in the back of her mind had to wonder if he had ever wrapped an injury before. When, he finished with the gauze and then started with the medical tape, everything was secure…but not too tight.

He gave her one final look before he stood. "The icepack will not be cold for some time now. Is your ankle paining you?"

Kagome shook her head after thanking him for wrapping her ankle and responded to his question, "No, it's not… It feels a lot better."

A moment of silence shifted between them as Sesshoumaru began picking up fallen socks and pillows. Kagome broke the span of quiet, after a minute, "What time is it Sesshoumaru?"

He took a brief glance behind him to his alarm clock, "A bit past two."

Kagome gingerly worked her way to her foot, putting the bulk of her weight on her uninjured right foot, muttering how it was good that she didn't play a sport. "What have you eaten all day?" It was a harmless question. One that she had asked purely out of reflex.

Sesshoumaru, in several easy steps moved closer to her in case she needed assistance, "Coffee…Why?"

Kagome wobbled a bit and looked as if she had not heard the man correctly. In an appalled tone, she asked, "Is that what you do every morning?"

"As of late yes..."

Kagome looked frustrated. Well that explained the lack of massacred pots. She knew that there were boxes of cereal in the cabinets that Rin and Shippou probably consumed, (though she wondered if they really could be called cereal since their sugar content was basically nonexistent and they didn't have little marshmallow shaped treats in them.) but she hadn't known that he just _wasn't_ eating.

"Sesshoumaru…" she groaned, "Are you trying to kill yourself? That's so unhealthy. I'm sure you woke up like eight hours ago, and to just drink coffee?" She let out a disgusted grunt, "You are so helping me make you some lunch."

Sesshoumaru scoffed; he was slightly miffed that he was being upbraided on health by someone he deemed the more self-endangering of the two. He quipped with a deliberate look at her ankle, "That is, if you can get yourself downstairs."

Kagome drew her lips into a line and nodded a bit, "Touché." She revamped her tone, "Mr. Taisho-sama, can you please assist me downstairs so that I may commence to make your dumb, self-hazarding, but oh so magnificent self, something to eat?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her and with one deft motion, he had her, in all her squeaking shock, lifted and thrown over his shoulder. Miraculously, of course, without re-injuring her ankle.

"I said, _help_, Sesshoumaru! I'm not invalid, I'm sure I can still walk! Sesshoumaru—Hey! Are you even listening to me?! Sesshoumaruuuuu….."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said sulkily, "Leave it to that guy to be able to keep this place near perfect. I'm kind of jealous. The percentage of Japanese who have been applying to my branch has been dropping more and more each year, 'cause they'd rather stay here." He was dressed more formally, a fine pressed suit of clear Italian decent, a pristine white button up… Even the fact that he was wearing a Playboy Bunny tie and Tims still did little to ruin his professional air.

His father, business formal to the tips of his glistening leather toes, was looking through different files he had brought it. The two were currently lounging in Sesshoumaru's office, waiting for the European representative.

Inu Taisho suddenly narrowed his eyes in thought, "Speaking of which…that girl we met yesterday. Doesn't her name sound familiar?"

Inuyasha looked at his father, "Not really, why?"

Inu Taisho simply smiled, "Never mind then. I must have been imagining it."

Before either could say another word a man dressed in a fancy yukata entered the room. He had lengthy wavy hair, tied back in a high ponytail and bangs that were somewhat unruly. His intense toffee colored eyes flashed, "I had forgotten how I loved my origin of birth. This place—perhaps not as _romantic_ as my new European home—is filled with the most alluring women, though, hands down."

Inuyasha scowled, "You've been back in Japan for weeks, Kuranosuke… You can stop raving about Tokyo, and start explaining _why_ you left your sector so damn early, in the first place."

The man placed a hand dramatically over his heart, "I told you, Inuyasha-san. It was a lust for adventure… Curiosity… I wanted to see my dearest Kyoto again. And I do not regret any second of my trip. There was this girl—"

Inu Taisho sighed, "Takeda, please spare us of your personal accounts, and try and stay focused. What is your opinion of this branch?"

The man waved a hand superfluously through the air as he drawled, "Perfection. Absolutely immaculate. On par to operations when you were in charge. Well—if that one marketing mistake is ignored."

Inuyasha suddenly grinned, "That must have pissed that guy off so close to inspection. I noticed almost everyone involved was dismissed."

Inu Taisho mused, "I cannot help but wonder why there was no foresight in the matter. This ex-CMO of theirs—he had made mistakes in the past. I can see some of the reasoning behind keeping him on, but such incompetence, should not have been over looked this long."

Takeda interjected, "I don't believe all blame should go to Sesshoumaru. No one could have anticipated something like that. After all…it's practically unheard of."

"Which is why it is disgraceful for it to have happened to one of my companies." The older man coolly stated as his amber eyes hardened.

Inuyasha suddenly sobered, "You know…things aren't that easy for Sesshoumaru. Kikyou and I aren't just waiting to have kids just 'cause we feel like it. It would end her career, yeah that's part of it, but it would also end mine. Birthdays, school performances, first whatevers—I'm not sitting in an office while a kid of mine is growing up without me." He rubbed his temples, "Rin has been a great kid, she doesn't complain, she barely gets sick, she _adores_ Sesshoumaru, but I feel like she's unconsciously making sacrifices she shouldn't have to. Maybe Meitsuki-san should never have—"

Inu Taisho's face softened a bit, unconsciously at the name before he shook his head, "What his mother did is irreverent, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm just thinking that Rin is growing up quickly… She's shouldn't have to lose her parents twice."

Takeda nodded, "That, I agree with."

Inu Taisho raised a brow, "Then are you suggesting I remove Sesshoumaru from this branch?"

Takeda scoffed, "Would you be able to do that without completely removing this branch with him?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "He leaves and this place goes to hell. That is undeniable." He rubbed his arm, "I just think that being a full-time father and a full-time worker doesn't exist without consequences."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Now all my theories have gone out the window… You're doing perfectly," Kagome murmured as she stopped to watch Sesshoumaru cut basil. His hands were quick and precise and he looked positively intent on his task.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "This lacks the requirement of heat. How hard is it to mess up something of this simplicity?"

"True, true…" the raven haired girl was sitting at the kitchen table, spicing scallops. She stood after a moment with the plate of seafood and hobbled over to the stove.

Abruptly the girl mused, "Maybe I should start baking you muffins. You know, for the morning. Sango does that sometimes at night if we don't have time to cook or want to eat cafeteria food, so we can have something to snack before class."

She reached for a saucer and the silver haired man finished the last of the basil, "That is unnecessary. I have never been fond of eating breakfast."

Kagome snapped on the heat under the saucer and muttered, "I don't care about what you are or aren't _fond_ of, Sesshoumaru. This is not open for discussion." She was even tempted to tell him that the only reason that he didn't like breakfast was because he had the cooking skills of an embryo. She would have said child, but even that would be giving the man too much credit.

As she worked, she grilled him on his living habits, "What time do you go to sleep?"

"It depends." Kagome took the wooden cutting board covered in basil from him and replaced it with cloves of garlic.

"On what?"

"Factors such as work," he drawled.

"Well what's your nightly sleep average?"

"Five and a half hours, I suppose…"

'Only two and a half hours less than what a human should be getting per night,' Kagome mocked him in the same blasé tone he had used. She put her hands on her hip, feeling a tic develop on her eye, "What do you eat for lunch?"

"More times than not I usually skip lunch," he answered nonchalantly as he took over filling a pot halfway with water and carrying it to the stove.

"Are you serious?!"

"Quite," he drawled.

"Jeeze, Sesshoumaru… I don't know what to do with you."

"Then why not leave me out of your range of concern."

"If something happens to you, imagine how the kids would feel, you giant idiot," she said with frustration. Neither spoke for awhile, save Kagome to instruct Sesshoumaru on what to do next.

He abruptly murmured a tad grudgingly, "I will start accompanying my coffee with toast."

Kagome laughed a bit, "I guess that's a start."

This guy was truly adorable.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

While Sesshoumaru ate lunch, Kagome started packing for Rin. She had taken one of the suitcases for the young girl and brought it to her room. She immediately started folding in some of her more durable clothing, winter themed garments, and not too personal things, considering that she did not want to go through the younger girl's drawers. But as she rested a moment off of her ankle, on the center situation bed, she heard a rustling of paper underneath her hand.

The appendage had lightly fallen onto Rin's pillow.

Kagome furrowed her brows together, "What is that?"

She lifted the pillow slightly and saw two sheets of paper and an envelope. She recognized the envelope as the one Kohaku had asked to be delivered.

'That is none of my business.' Kagome bit back her curiosity to lower the pillow.

She did so just in time, because the door opened then and Sesshoumaru walked in. "Is she all set?"

Kagome patted the open suitcase, "Only clothes and shoes wise. I didn't feel comfortable getting any more personal than that without permission."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I refuse to dig through her underwear drawer, if that is the only alternative."

Kagome grinned, "That would be just a tad awkward for you, huh?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and in sarcastic tone that prompted a giggle from Kagome he inquired, "A tad?"

He inwardly shuddered. That was the only reason that he was thankful for having a sister-in-law. Though he disliked her immensely, she was rather helpful when it came to shopping for a preteen.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were disrupted by a vibration from his pocket.

With a quick, 'excuse me.' He suddenly drew out his cell phone and glanced at it a way that implied that he had received a text message.

He slid it back into his pocket and looked at her, "My father seems currently obsessed with spending time with Rin and Shippou, so he is taking them out to lunch. They won't be back until evening, I'm sure. So if there was a prime time to get supplies, it would be now."

Sesshoumaru perused the girl shortly, "Since you are injured, I will accompany you."

Kagome shrugged, "Rin is definitely all set, but maybe I should take a second to look at the weather. Where are you three heading to?"

"We will have been in Europe and America before we return. I've already taken a look as far into future forecasts as possible, however."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, then I guess only Rin is taken care of then and it just leaves you and Shippou."

"I don't recall missing anything."

The chocolate eyed girl crossed her arms, "I'm worried about what you sleep in." Sesshoumaru snorted, "Your concern with my health is unnecessary."

Kagome smiled, "I do a lot of unnecessary things. I'm surprised you didn't know."

Sesshoumaru scoffed but did not comment. Instead he extended his hand, "Are you ready to leave?"

Kagome placed her hand in his and hobbled into a standing position. "Yeah. No carrying down the stairs this time, though," she added quickly.

He smirked and released her hand, "Where's the fun in that?"

Kagome tried not to laugh, but a giggle erupted from her lips as they started towards the steps. Sesshoumaru intentionally slowed his pace so that she could match his and Kagome flushed a bit as she worked her way down the stairs.

'It had been a lot easier to get up here,' she thought bitterly.

But eventually she made it down, with a minimum amount of help from Sesshoumaru. And outside, it was easier travelling with her shoes on and though Sesshoumaru offered to bring along the ice pack, Kagome declined it.

Sesshoumaru easily maneuvered his car out of the driveway and onto the road.

Talking was minimal on the ride there. Kagome had never been inside Sesshoumaru's car before and she was in awe of the vehicle.

It was a modern car—sleek, and comfortable with plush leather seats.

An intense concerto with a touch of melodic foreign vocals filled the interior of the car with lyrics in a language Kagome had never heard before.

It was a smoothing mixture despite its passion and she found herself being lulled to sleep as the car ride progressed. One minute her half opened eyes vaguely registered an open road, then the next they had arrived at a large community strip filled with different stores and boutiques. She distantly recalled the area was near Chibi Pets.

Sesshoumaru found a parking spot a short distance from a children's clothing store and shut off the car's engine.

He slipped out of his seat and was out his door quickly enough to assist Kagome out of her seat. It probably helped that she was still trying to return to complete consciousness.

Kagome thanked him with a bit of embarrassment as a walking couple a few generations older than them, giggled and talked about how they used to be like that.

Sesshoumaru took no notice of the couple as he locked the door and took a firm grip on Kagome's arm. The raven haired girl finally protested, "Now who's being unnecessarily concerned?"

"There is a difference between you and I, Kagome. I can manage my health. You on the other hand…" he trailed off and looked at her limping form.

The girl knew she had lost the argument.

That, however, did not mean that she would lose gracefully. She sighed and pouted, "But people will get the wrong idea."

Amber eyes lit with amusement as he opened the door to the store to allow her to enter, "And what idea is that, I wonder? Enlighten me."

Kagome turned red and he looked at her with mocking amber eyes.

She huffily hobbled past him, "Nothing quixotic, that's for sure," she grumbled out the fallacy. "I mean this looks more like I'm being manhandled."

Sesshoumaru snorted as he exited the store once she was through, before retaking her arm as he saw her teeter off balance, "And you find that worse than if someone were to see you fall flat on your face?"

The girl remained silent. In that regards, she was a little grateful for the help.

Sesshoumaru gestured towards the left of the small store towards the middle. Large white signs were posted above different sections that were listed with different size ranges, "His size, correct?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. He's pretty little for his age, huh?"

Her employer looked as if that was a huge understatement and the two slowly made their way passed stroller wielding couples and pregnant mothers, into a colorful sea of fabric.

Winter displays were up on child shaped mannequins and Kagome giggled, "Some of these are so cute! Things have definitely changed since I was last in here for Souta." They reached the size designated section that they needed and Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, "Your recommendations?"

Kagome squealed a bit and touched a light blue fleece with a breast side image of a fox. The color would bring out his eyes nicely, and it certainly suited the young boy. The back of it had a little cartoon fox in the center and said 'Ferocious' in jersey like format. "He'd love this!" She took the hanger off the rack and held it up to Sesshoumaru's chest, "I'm not sure if you could pull it of though."

Sesshoumaru scoffed in a bit of a chuckle as he took the item of clothing from her and she limped along. He suddenly looked amused as he saw a miniature suit jacket hanging with black pants. "Do children actually where such things?"

He pointed it out to the raven haired girl who laughed. "You two can now do that matching thing you've always wanted."

The two spent a few more minutes bantering and pointing out particularly outrageous clothing, before Kagome got serious. Her ankle was starting to really bother her, regardless of Sesshoumaru's assistance.

The man beside her instantly took note of the change in demeanor after awhile and suggested that they leave soon, since in addition to the fleece, they had already acquired several sweaters, a coat, two turtlenecks, undergarments, gloves, a hat, and five pairs of pants.

It was while they were searching through boots, though that Kagome spotted something interesting. In the back girl's section there was a summer clearance wrack with various dresses. One that caught her eye was a rich sunflower yellow, cotton tiered dress with spaghetti straps. It had a tiny tied orange ribbon on the top center and modest v-neck bust since was designed for a child. Similarly colored, but larger, ribbons adorned the entirety of the bottom of the dress as well.

Kagome limped away from the wall of shoes and walked over to the dress. She picked it up one-handedly, as her other hand cradled what few articles Sesshoumaru would let her carry. The girl looked at it with a small smile.

Rin would look absolutely perfect in this.

It was not long after she left that Sesshoumaru came up behind her. "I think you over exaggerate your petite size."

Kagome whirled around slowly and held up the dress, "I want to pick this up for Rin as a parting present." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "I had already decided on cookies for Shippou," she quickly inserted, "I know you said no sugar, but let's face it, that's the only thing that kid is crazy about. So I was just at a loss for what to get Rin."

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, as she handled the dress with care. Her eyes were shining happily as she slipped a hand into her pockets and produced a few bills. Her excitement grew as she checked the tag and found that she had enough to make the purchase herself.

She had told him once that that she cared for both his wards, yes…

But it felt odd to see that care in her every gesture—every inch of her expression. What she noticed about each child.

He would half-seriously ponder his decision to allow her entry into their lives…_his_ life, constantly.

Yet now, all arguments against her seemed to dissipate. Perhaps he would end up regretting allowing her to stay.

And in the back of his mind, he knew he would.

Because when it came time for her to officially leave. Would they…and he, to some extent… be able to let her?

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Excited for this weekend, Kagome?" Sango asked excitedly as she picked up Kagome.

"What's this weekend," Inquired the girl under question, with feigned ignorance as she slipped into the passenger seat. She tried to hide a smile as she buckled herself in.

Sango grinned, "Only one of the best possible weekends to be in Kyoto! It's finally time for Jidai Matsuri. Were you planning on wearing a kimono this year?"

Kagome scrunched up her nose, "I'll leave that to those in the procession. Besides, it's hard to keep up with Souta in that thing." Speaking of which…this year was going to be a bit difficult as well. Her ankle was throbbing up a storm. She resisted the urge to rip off her boot and start massaging her ankle.

Sango laughed, "Very true. And we probably should drink in as much of the festival as possible since we need to hit the road by five."

The drive was filled with a steady stream of conversation. Most of it was planning their attendance of the festival and a part of it encompassed flying their brothers out to Tokyo to stay the week with them.

The girls switched places when Sango stopped to get gas, and Kagome was thankful that she hadn't injured her right foot. Driving for almost an hour on her ankle would have undoubtedly been more than she could tolerate.

She was hoping, though, that by staying off it, it would get better. She barely had had a reprieve since she had injured herself. Once Shippou's clothes were purchased, a drug store was their next stop to pick of their dental needs. By that time though, Sesshoumaru had been able to use her injury as an excuse to head straight back to the Taisho residence. Yet even after she had arrived back with Sesshoumaru, they had had to finish packing and place some of what they bought Shippou away.

Out of courtesy for her, though, Sesshoumaru took on the bulk off the work. Yet that had been enough time for Inu Taisho to return with Inuyasha and the children.

Kagome one handedly rubbed her eyes as Sango drifted to sleep.

In the silent of the night her thoughts drifted to what she would do with her temporary unemployment. After all, with her reasons for being employed in another country, she couldn't actually work until they returned.

She would probably end up going back to Chibi Pets and helping out there. She missed the store even more now that she had stepped back in there.

Memories of her previous employment occupied her thoughts as she finished up the drive and arrived in front of her house. The only downer perhaps to arriving at the Higurashi Shrine after a long drive was the expanse of stairs that met their arrival.

Sango groaned as she took in the sight, "I'm guessing jii-chan hasn't gotten around to installing an escalator, huh?"

Kagome would have laughed if she hadn't been inwardly cringing at the prospect.

In her mind she cursed the very core of the existence of pillows.

(Tsuki)

"How was testing, girls? I hope you two weren't staying up too late, studying," murmured the soft voice of Kagome's mother as she placed breakfast filled plates in front of them.

Kagome thanked her mother and picked up her fork. With a little twirl of the utensil, she answered, "I can say with an utmost confidence that we both conquered our exams."

The girl shot an inconspicuous smile at Sango, who was grinning at the prospect of what Kagome's answer to the latter half of Mrs. Higurashi's question would be. A cheerful tone colored her words as she chirped, "And we went to bed promptly as well."

Mrs. Higurashi placed down a cup of tea for herself before joining the girls. It was only the three women for that meal, seeing as how Souta had wanted to watch a sports event at his school. He had taken his meal earlier than the nine o'clock rising college students along with Jii-chan. Kagome's grandfather, rose as soon as the first rays of sunshine hit the earth—or at least, that was what everyone in the household was convinced of. And though Mrs. Higurashi had eaten when her son and father had, she did not want to miss out on a chance to catch up.

The short haired woman looked between the two females and laughed, "Trying pulling that on someone who hasn't known you for as long as I have! I'm guessing 'prompt' translates out into 'we fell asleep three hours before our exam.'"

Sango giggled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. With a wry smile, she admitted, "Give or take a few minutes." She took a sip of her raspberry tea and the elder woman shook her head. "I suppose I'll never be able to change seven years of testing habits."

Kagome spooned a spoonful of eggs into her mouth, "But it's been working so well so far…why changed habits?"

Though, she probably should. The late night binging had undoubtedly gone straight to her thighs. In fact, she was a little afraid to check her weight on the bathroom scale, because she knew all those cookies, pizza, and fudge would come back to haunt her in the form of an extra few pounds.

Maybe she should have done a competitive sport like Sango.

She threw an envious pout at the brunette.

"Oh, girls," her mother suddenly began and Kagome snapped back into the present attentively. "I meant to ask, how is that adorable young man? Sesshoumaru-kun, was it?"

Sango nearly choked on her tea as she laughed. "Adorable young man? That guy?"

Kagome defensively murmured with a shrug, "Maybe it's not so much of a stretch… Sesshoumaru has been having a few nice moments lately." A light smile drifted onto her face and her eyes danced a bit with the memory.

Sango opened her mouth and stared at the girl as if she wanted to say something. But after a moment she closed it.

Mrs. Higurashi bubbled, not having the caught the beat, "I hope you girls are treating him kindly. I worry about him." She paused to take another sip of her tea. "Do you think he'll be visiting with those darling children of his anytime in the future?"

This time Kagome snorted, "After last time? I doubt it."

Mrs. Higurashi pouted slightly, "What a shame. I've been digging up new recipes just in case of another visit."

"Hey! You never get that excited about when Sango and I visit!"

"Oh, Kagome-chan—"

Sango's mind drifted as she began to rewind what had just happened. Kagome told her everything. But a part of her could not help but wonder if there was more to these 'nice moments.' She thought back to her conversation at the bistro…

She looked down at her half touched breakfast.

Yes.

It was a good thing that Sesshoumaru was leaving next week.

(Tsuki)

A.N. Uh Oh… An indication of dark clouds in the future? After all, Sango is clearly in Kouga's corner. I'm sensing a Kagome/Sango confrontation sometime in the near chapters. (Well.. maybe not _near_, near. But it's coming.)

But what isn't coming for awhile is chapter 25. I decided last minute to add two sections to it and now the entire chapter needs revamping and my editor is freaking out at me. (Probably because I send her chapters, get stuff edited…then decide to add about 500 more words after the fact. Poor thing. I'm sensing a Mika/Ikarii confrontation in the near future too…)


	25. Chapter 25

A.N. I'm feeling a lot better about this chapter. (Kind of.) I hadn't posted this before because I completely wanted to remove and add sections. (And to be completely honest, I am traumatized by the fact that due to a recent predicament, I went from shoulder-length hair to…well hair that's seven or so inches shorter. Not to mention the fact that I caught a cold…again) Unfortunately there will not be any real fluff in this chapter. But I have a sweet scene written in another chapter that'll make up for this slow development. Thank you for reviewing though and a huge thanks to my musical muse. Normally, when I have a music muse, I would have suggestions of song supplements for which segments, but I always second guess most if not all of the 'creative' decisions I make when I'm this sick.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Simply Business**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

-

(Tsuki)

Inuyasha scowled and grumbled to himself, "How the fuck did I end up cooking?! Do I look like a domestic servant?" With a pout firmly in place he flipped a set of fluffy, albeit gooey, chocolate chip pancakes on a large skillet.

Gooey fell into the description due to the fact that the chocolate chips were less the perfect traditional cone shapes than they were fragments of Hershey bars. Apparently the semi-sweet morsels were too good for the likes of Sesshoumaru's pantry and a substitute had had to be put into place.

Shippou, seated cheerfully on the countertop near the irate male, swung his legs in a slight rhythm. "Whenever I ask the old man to make pancakes, he just gives me cereal!" The red haired boy said, in lieu of an explanation. In a slightly demurred tone, he said, "I haven't had pancakes since mommy was here."

Two sneaker clad feet slowly stopped swinging.

Inuyasha winced and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. That girl never should have separated herself from her son…Not seeing the kid probably was hindering her health more than the cancer. And from what he heard, Shippou was suffering too. He tried to paste on a smile, "Well, I always did make better stuff than Sara, so these'll be the best pancakes you've ever tasted."

The silver haired man ruffled the child's hair with a cocky wink. Shippou grinned in response and crossed his arms, "They'd better! They're taking forever!"

Inuyasha tweaked his nose, "Perfection takes time munchkin." Inuyasha lifted Shippou and set him down on the floor. "Now go call Rin down here while you wait." He snorted, "I might as well feed you two in one shot."

Shippou scrunched up his nose as he looked up at the taller male, "She wasn't in her room when I got up though."

The silver haired man rolled his eyes, "She's camping out on the floor of mine. She wanted stories, and I'm guessing Sesshoumaru makes a godawful storyteller." He glanced at the time and suddenly mused to himself, "We were up kinda late though, so maybe I should let her sleep…"

Before he could open his mouth to cancel his request to Shippou, Inu Taisho entered the kitchen, the brunette in question sitting upon his shoulders. Shippou let out an awed exclaim, "You're up so high! Can I get a turn?!"

Inu Taisho chuckled a bit and picked Rin from her position and carefully put her down. Rin squealed, "Good morning, Shippou-chan! Good morning, Uncle!"

Inuyasha raised a brow as Inu Taisho picked up the red head next. As he said a quick good morning to Rin, he thought with a roll of his eyes, 'I wonder how many grandpas pull off playing with their grandkids decked in Armani…'

—Tsuki—

Sesshoumaru shuddered as he heard various voices and squeals resonate to the second level of the house. Saturday morning was rarely ever this active. Apparently everyone was up and active, though.

The man was in his office and had been for the past two hours, working on whatever could keep him preoccupied. A 'day off' had done nothing for him save double his workload.

He tapped his pen, in a bit off an uncharacteristic move, in rhythm against the hardwood surfaced desk.

Thinking…

For once, not about work or the somewhat unwelcomed guests in his home.

His thoughts could not even stay on Sara that long. Despite Inuyasha's relatively negative report.

They swirled oddly enough around raven locks and faraway days in June.

That is, until a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, "Oi, I know you're anti-food and all, but I thought it'd be rude not to at least offer you something to eat." The door swung open, and Inuyasha, juggling a tray, entered.

Sesshoumaru did not even feel the urge to make a quip at the fact that his half brother had stated that he had misgivings about rudeness.

All he could think of was that girl's words.

_If something happens to you…_

And with a rub of his temples, Sesshoumaru could not help but utter a short, "Thank you."

It was a miracle in itself that Inuyasha hadn't dropped the tray in shock.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Jidai Matsuri… No Kyoto born Japanese person could not be moved by this intricate show of history. Held around Heian Shrine, it was one of the three major festivals in Kyoto after Aoi Matsuri, held in May, and Gion Matsuri, in July.

The history behind the location in the eastern part of the city and the date paralleled to when Emperor Kanmu moved the nation's capital to Kyoto in 794 and named the city Heiankyo.

Heian Shrine, dedicated to said emperor, was a more recent construction. It was built in 1895 to commemorate the 1,100th anniversary of the establishment of Heiankyo. Jidai Matsuri was one of the commemorative events then, yet it has been held almost every year since. Jidai was launched by an association, set up to maintain and preserve the shrine as well as the population of Kyoto. Local residents feared that their city would gradually decline, since people were migrating to Tokyo in favor of historic Kyoto. To revive the city, the plan was to organize a procession that recreated Kyoto's customs and manners from the first days of Heiankyo to the end of the Edo period.

In modern Jidai, there are eighteen processions representing various historical eras, and participants number in the two thousands.

—Tsuki—

"There's nothing more inspiring that the procession," Sango murmured as she leaned against a railing in the court yard of the shrine as a mass of people in lines drew ever nearer. She, Souta, Kagome, and Kohaku had simply gone ahead to the Heian Shrine since that afternoon had turned out to be colder than expected.

Although the costumed procession was gorgeous, since they had seen it before, they did not mind just spending time at the shrine.

Nothing beat out a shrine at the time of a festival.

Vendors selling charms, roasted sweet potatoes, various dango and rice cakes, noodles, and of course, Okonomiyaki, were the highlight of any occasion.

Kagome had downed as much aspirin as health factors would allow just so she would be able to enjoy it all. After all, a day of food, family, and national pride, was something that she wanted to enjoy to the fullest.

Souta held a freshly roasted, newspaper wrapped sweet potato with a contented sigh, "Life is good, guys…life is good."

Kohaku simply nodded and took an unenthused bite out a sweet bean paste composed confection. Kagome and Sango could not help but notice the boy's dismal mood.

Being more into culture than Souta, Kohaku usually loved Jidai Matsuri, but today, he was all sighs and one word responses.

Souta seemed to be aware of his friend's mood, but even his energetic and upbeat persona did little to rub off on the freckled teen.

Eventually the four had drifted with their various snacks and purchased trinkets to a quiet corner of the shrine, away from the crowds. They found a secluded seating area and made camp there.

Sango spoke first, "Are you alright, Kohaku? You're not sick are you?" She pressed her forehead against his, "You feel fine, but say the word and I'll get the car."

The boy smiled slightly as his sister broke contact, "I'm fine nee-chan. I apologize for worrying you all."

Souta rolled his eyes, "B.S., man!" He wrapped up his sweet potato and set it down with crossed arms, "Who'd buy that when you look like someone just died!"

Kagome put a hand on Souta's shoulder to calm the both. He angrily removed it as he heard what his sister had to say. "If you'd just like to speak with Sango alone, Souta and I will go find something to do. Jii-chan asked us to get something creepy for him, anyway."

Kohaku blushed, "If you don't mind…"

Souta looked about to protest, but Kagome took a firm hold of his shoulder, "Come on, Souta."

The cinnamon haired boy gave frustrated grunt and got up, a bit put off. Kagome quickly followed him as he trudged off.

As soon as the two were out of ear shot, her brother fumed, "We're friends! There shouldn't be something that he can't even tell me!"

Kagome slipped an arm around the boy and smiled a bit, "Don't take it to heart, Souta… You know there are things I tell you first, before I can even think of going to Sango. You're the same way…"

The frown ebbed away slowly, though in a last act of hurt, he kicked his foot into the ground, "But good friends shouldn't have secrets, right?"

Kagome squatted down in front of him and cupped his face, "Well, it takes a great friend to accept the fact that people need to have their own secrets. Don't worry about this." She laughed a bit and tried to ease the remaining tension, "I'll let you in a little secret to make up for it…This is something I haven't even told Sango or momma."

Souta leaned in closer, "…What is it?"

Kagome lowered her voice as she whispered conspiringly, "I convinced Sesshoumaru to let me take Rin and Shippou along, for _Onigumo_." Well, she had not really gotten any true verbal consent; however, she was sure that the man would not deny either child the trip. But at least it was true that it was something that no one else knew about it.

Souta's eyes widened, "Really?"

Kagome nodded with a grin, "Really… So remember to pack your game systems for when we you up next week, okay?"

He gave a laugh, "Yeah!"

"Our little secret?" Souta nodded and grinned. The raven haired girl stood, "Great, now, let's go find that mummified whatever, that jii-chan wanted…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Forbid me to drive my own car? That ingrate of a son!" Amber eyes narrowed, "It was one ticket! And I was pardoned for it anyway once they realized who I was…"

Sesshoumaru inwardly rolled his eyes willing to over look the fact that his father was speaking about him while he was two feet away in the driver's seat. What he couldn't over look though was...basically the rest of the comment. "I do believe that Ferrari is a rental. You do not own it, therefore anything you do to it, will simply be a nuisance. So you may cease acting like a child, father."

A brow rose and Inu Taisho murmured coldly, "A child you say, Sesshoumaru? Well, then my advice to you would be to cease driving like an antiquated woman."

Sesshoumaru hand gripped the steering wheel tighter than necessary and had two children not been in the back, he was certain he would have careened the car off of something cliff-like.

Inuyasha banged his head against his head rest, "Christ! You should just let the old man drive by himself, Sesshoumaru! I refuse to hear this until we leave! At least in the Ferrari, he has a chance of killing_ himself_…"

Rin gasped, "Does Uncle really want jii-chan to die?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yes!"

The girl looked horrified and Inu Taisho quickly interjected, "He's joking, child. Or at least, I would hope so if he wishes to remain in my will…"

Shippou, strapped into a booster seat, par Inuyasha's request, looked awe at the mention of a will, "I thought only—"

"I have no qualms with removing you either," came an eerily calm warning from the passenger seat. Shippou slowly closed his mouth.

Sesshoumaru scowled, "I prefer a quiet car when I drop off Rin and Shippou at school."

Another scoff let his half brother's throat, "With Satan in the car?" He grinned, "Good luck."

Though it may not have appeared like it on the surface…this was their way of male bonding.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

A raven haired woman with somber brown eyes and naturally straight hair rubbed her temples. "Regardless of how you look, Shippou will just be glad to see you again, you know, Sara-san."

Sara rolled her eyes and murmured hoarsely, "I don't mean to be irritable, but being scolded about looks by a model, while I look like a female version of Freddie Kreuger—I think even a saint would be borderline pissed."

The woman looked a bit rueful, "I know that this must be—"

"Do not try to sympathize with me Kikyou!" Sara snapped before she winced and covered her mouth, "Sorry… I'm just…" She closed her eyes, "Being nauseous every second of the day… in and out of treatment…all the medication… the fact that I even need to wear a wig—!" Her voice cracked a bit and she suddenly burst into hysterics, "I can't let my son see me like this! It'll be worse than not seeing me at all!"

Kikyou put an arm around the older woman and cradled her head, "I'm requesting that Inu Taisho just stay in Europe instead of transferring onto their flight back here. That will buy you a few days' time, Sara. So you have that long to get it together before you see your son."

"But—"

"I want you to look that child in the eyes and make up your mind on what you want to do." Kikyou looked coolly at the woman, "If you're giving up, then I want to you to stare that boy in the face and say that."

Sara looked sadly at the other woman and in an odd tone, questioned, "…How do you think he would take that, Kikyou?"

Was she meeting her threat?

Kikyou swallowed a bit, unsure of what to say next. She felt uncontrollably cold. The woman moved away from the bed, suddenly wishing Inuyasha was there.

In a voice, that she had to force from quavering she murmured, "I am going to get your lunch. Please eat all of it when I return."

"Of course…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"_Do you think that I did something wrong, sis? I haven't heard back from her though it's been awhile since then."_

Sango blankly stared at the screen of her MNU laptop. Her conversation with Kohaku kept playing over and over again in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted though when she heard the sound of a door opening. She looked up in time to see Kouga Aotama slip into the room.

"Kouga!" With a sudden burst of joy, Sango let out a smile, "Hey, stranger, long time no see!" The blue eyed man grinned boyishly as he entered their joint office. Despite Sango's promotion, which had been reinstated once she finished her training, she hadn't had to move locations due to lack of office space.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," The brunette informed him after he greeted her, "but we never seem to be on the same shift anymore."

Kouga frowned, "I know, it sucks, but one of the cases I was working on was one hell of a financial mess. So we were running around different departments like crazy."

"We?"

"Ryuu had me working with Jakotsu and Bankotsu so you know nothing got done at all…"

Sango winced, "Ouch. Did you make him mad or something?"

Kouga chuckled as he started putting down his things and taking off his coat, "Ryuu is a bit oblivious to Jakotsu's… _oddities_…if you know what I mean."

"Trust Ryuu to be the only person on the planet to see Jakotsu as normal." Sango laughed, "And to not notice Bankotsu-kun's inability to tolerate any of his antics."

Kouga suddenly grinned mischievously as he plopped down onto his chair, "That guy would have my head for saying this, but I think they're perfect for each other—as weird as that sounds."

Sango looked amused by the thought, "I kind of see what you mean. They'd balance each other out, if only Jakotsu was an actual woman…or Bankotsu wasn't straight…"

Kouga nodded, "I'm sure all the sexual harassment charges would start slimming down."

The brunette nodded, "Did he tell you how about the dual restraining order?"

"Yeah… I understand the guy getting one set up, but I didn't fast food chains could get them in place as well."

"I'm just glad he got his phone back…"

Kouga snorted in a sort of agreement before reminding the girl, "You said you wanted to ask me something? You know, before we got stuck on talking about Jakotsu."

Sango giggled, "Oh yeah!" She wheeled around in her chair, "Do you have Halloween plans?"

Kouga blinked, "Hallo-what?"

Sango let out another laugh, "Are you busy the night of the 31st?"

The man opened a drawer located on the top right corner of his desk. Sango crossed her fingers as he pulled out an electronic PDA and looked through it. "According to this thing, I should be free for the night. Why do you asked," he inquired as he slipped the device back into its previous location.

Sango grinned, "Well…I was considering setting up a double date…."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

When Wednesday arrived, Kagome, clutching her things, rushed out of her last morning class with a fervent attempt to try and be on time to see the Taishos and Shippou depart. The girl burst into a run as soon as she was outdoors. She was heading straight to her car and then the airport. She had worn sneakers just for that and although her ankle still smarted, she pushed on.

Sango looked with confusion as Kagome rushed past her with only a rushed greeting when they happened to meet outside of one of the campus buildings.

The brunette watched the raven haired girl run off and suddenly a grin seeped onto her face, "They must be leaving soon."

She giggled and yelled, "Run, Gome, run!" Several students gave her a look but she ignored them as she saw the disappearing form of her friend wave.

—Tsuki—

The running continued until Kagome was in the airport. After that, it had to cease. The reason being that it was too crowded to even consider the idea. "Shit," she panted and readjusted the straps of her backpack.

She ran a hand through her hair with frustration. She had only boarded on domestic flights and was a bit uncertain as to where the international boarders needed to be. Signs could only help so much and people seemed too preoccupied in their own business to give her directions.

Regardless, she finally oriented herself and pushed through the crowds trying to get where she needed to be. Kagome felt as if time was slipping through her fingers and her heart sank with each passing second.

Was she too late?

Sesshoumaru had said that they would promptly be at the airport some ten minutes ago… Maybe they were past the gate by now.

Suddenly she heard her name…

Or at least she thought she heard her name.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Kagome whirled around and before she could identify the speaker, she felt two forms vault themselves into her arms.

The girl giggled and she tried to keep her balance. "Rin…Shippou! I'm so glad you found me! I thought I wouldn't make it."

The two started pouring out streams of exclaims, since they hadn't seen the older girl since she had said good bye to them Friday. As they spoke, Kagome reached into her backpack and dug out her gifts. "I brought a little something for the both of you since I won't see you for awhile."

Rin looked devastated, "Then Kagome-nee-chan really isn't coming?"

Kagome placed a gift bag in her hands and ruffled her hair. "I'm afraid not, Rin-chan. But we'll see each other as soon as you get back. Sesshoumaru promised that I could take you costume shopping." She again ignored the voice at the back of her head that attempted to remind her that no such promise had ever been made.

Rin dejectedly nodded and held tightly onto the bag as if it was the raven haired girl, herself.

Shippou's mood also seemed dampened by the prospect of not seeing the girl. He did not quickly snatch the gift out of Kagome's hands like she half expected him to, since it was clearly food.

His gift of four dozen, four variety homemade cookies was placed in a clear plastic container and tied with a blue ribbon. He gestured for her to kneel down and she obliged, ignoring the slight throb of her ankle. The young boy then wrapped his small arms around her neck and murmured quietly, "Thank you, Kagome-chan. I'll miss you."

Rin gave Kagome a hug of her own when Shippou relinquished his hold on her and Kagome felt her eyes moistened. She stood, taking in a deep breath and pasting on a smile she barely felt.

Words seemed unable to form in any of their mouths as they simply stared at each other, wondering what they _should_ say.

"There, they are!" Kagome vaguely registered the voice as belonging to Inu Taisho and looking over her shoulder she saw four men walked up to the small group, then, each sporting a carry-on bag. Three of them, Kagome easily identified as Inuyasha, Inu Taisho, and of course, Sesshoumaru. But the fourth was a man she had never seen before.

He, on the other hand, seemed to know her very well. "Why, if it isn't Sango-chan's friend! How odd to meet once again in an airport."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "You know one another?" As soon as Rin saw her father figure, she deflected from the raven haired girl and clasped his form tightly. With an inward sigh, the man moved to pick her up.

Inuyasha snorted, "I would be surprised if there _existed_ a woman that that guy didn't know." The silver haired brother scooped down to pick up Shippou, mindful of the container the boy held.

Kagome furrowed her brows together, though in confusion, "I'm sorry… I don't recall ever making your acquaintance."

The man smiled sheepishly, "Which it was all fault of my own. I had wanted to speak with Sango alone, so I waited until after you had boarded your flight."

"Not creepy at all," Inuyasha muttered in a low tone, before looked at the watch that he sported, "Speaking of flights, though, we don't have that much time until we have to check in our carry-on stuff."

Kagome smiled soberly, "Then I'll shorten this goodbye. I hope you all have a great flight."

Inu Taisho reached for her hand, "Farewell, child. Please take care. It was a pleasure meeting you."

The girl shook his hand, "I enjoyed our meeting as well."

"I do hope our paths cross in the future." Kagome nodded in agreement. Yet, anything she would have said in response, was cut off by Takeda who enthusiastically exclaimed, "When you see Sango, tell her that Takeda sends his love."

Kagome blinked a few times, "All…Alright…" she said slowly.

Inuyasha clapped Sesshoumaru on the back with more force than necessary, "So, Fluff N' Stuff, aren't you going to say your goodbyes too?"

Kagome almost snorted in laughter at the nickname, and probably would have if she hadn't felt so speechless under Sesshoumaru's gaze.

Then man had been occupied with calming the girl in his arms and now his attention was on her. Or at least a good percentage of it was. The small percent that wasn't, was making a mental note to maim his half-brother once they landed.

Kagome smiled a bit and doing the only thing that came to mind, she extended her hand, "Have a good flight, Sesshoumaru."

He smirked and extended his left hand, since he was holding Rin in his right. With a soft giggle, Kagome switched hands and shook his hand with a smirk of her own, "Try not to get sick…"

He raised a brow and said loftily, "Then I should warn you not to break any limbs while I am gone."

"I think I'll manage," she rolled her eyes, trying not to be baited into arguing with him, while he was leaving.

"Oh, and do try to not kill that dog…Rin would be quite distressed."

And resolve broke, with that utterance. 'That prick!' Kagome put a hand on her hip, "I guess then," she mocked his tone, "that_ I_ should warn you to not suck so terribly at making tea."

"Which of course is worse than not being able to stand on one's own two feet properly."

Kagome squashed the urge to flip him off, "I was trying to keep this civil you domestically challenged health hazard!"

"Raising percentage of obesity," he drawled, hiding a smirk when he saw her stomp her uninjured foot.

"Just wait Sesshoumaru! Next time I'll do worse than thongs—!" And then Kagome realized two very apparent things.

The first was that she and Sesshoumaru had become the center of attention for not only everyone in their present company, but at the utterance of the word, 'thong' dozens of heads had turned to look at her.

And the second thing…

Well at no point in that verbal battle had she ever let go of Sesshoumaru's hand.

Her face flamed up and she quickly withdrew her hand as if she had been burned. Her eyes darted to Inuyasha's face, since he was the closest thing, that was not Sesshoumaru or somewhere near it. But she knew the ass probably would be obnoxiously smirking at her.

Unfortunately, neither her efforts nor Inuyasha's face helped to ease her awareness of the situation. He looked torn between utter astonishment and incredulity. Which clear would not at all serve to help ease her embarrassment. She would have gone straight to the red head in his arms for some sort of help, but his face was buried against the older man's chest.

Kagome laughed nervously, trying to compose herself, "Well, like I said, have a good flight." She took a step forward and ran her hand through Shippou's hair, "I'll see you soon, alright Ship-chan. I already have my surprises planned."

The boy still did not turn to look at her. He merely nodded against Inuyasha's shoulder. The other platinum blonde's features suddenly softened and he let out a soft sigh as he patted the child's back.

He was crying.

Kagome had not caught on to the fact and furrowed her brows together, "Is he alright?"

Inuyasha patted Kagome once on the shoulder and gave her a short wave, "Later, kid." With that he turned and started towards customs, a shocked Takeda in his grasp. The silver haired man did turn over his shoulder after a moment to grin boyishly, "Next time, I'll be expecting something mango."

Inu Taisho with only a raised brow, followed suit, for once unsure of what to say. "I suppose we are taking our leave now…"

And suddenly she was alone with Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Rin stared bleakly at the raven haired girl and Kagome smiled at her, "Now, don't give me that look, Rin-chan."

Kagome, ignoring the sadist that was Sesshoumaru, looked up at the girl, "If you leave without showing me one smile, I'll never be able to stop worrying about you."

Rin rubbed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. After a moment, she flashed Kagome a watery smile and the older girl giggled, "That's my girl." She looked straight at Sesshoumaru, "Be sure to give this guy as much trouble as you can. I know I can count on Shippou, but this guy already expects it from him—from you though? That would be an ultimate attack."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and adjusted Rin in his arms. "Good bye, Higurashi."

And abruptly it all felt so final.

Kagome's smile dampened a bit for reasons she couldn't truly understand. "Good bye, Sesshoumaru…."

And soon the two had disappeared out of her line of sight.

To the very core of her being, Kagome felt a sadness.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

In the sea of people seated within the large airport food court, was a raven haired woman, sitting alone by a window in a small coffee strip.

A sole cup of tea, long since cooled, was sitting in front of her as stared vacantly at the departing airplanes.

When the sole Europe-bound airliner took off, the girl took one final sip of her relatively untouched tea.

And with one last look at the receding plane, she left.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. So glad to be done with this! One step closer to _Onigumo_! But is it me or does winter just make you feel borderline depressed? I honestly feel as if my life has become a figurative hell. I'm sick again, my slight fever won't subside, and the whole hair thing is pretty annoying. I think I'll never get used to it—I keep having phantom hair episodes since my hair has never been this short. But that a side, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be posted after I finish my term paper for Anatomy/Figure out my senior project!

Ugh…

R&**R** (if not out of love, then out of pity lol.)


	26. Chapter 26

A.N. Okay. Yeah. I'm lazy… I'm a high school graduate (I'm soo oldddd) and a college freshman. Which means I have until September 8th (though technically the 30th of August if I'm productive) before I make myself a disappointing liar (after all I did say I was going to finish all of my stories before classes started). I'd like to thank you all for reviewing even when chapters weren't be produced, and it's very cool, I definitely must say, to see fresh new faces to this fic. It was actually seeing those reviews that pushed this chapter. I had a lot of trouble finishing this chapter, which is putting it lightly, but reviews are inspiring. A special thanks to KrazyRunya for the most recent 'get off my ass' review.

Simply Business 26

(Tsuki)

"So wonderful to be home! This place is so enticing—it was so very hard to stay away for even a mere few weeks."

"If I have to listen to that idiotic drivel, I swear to God, that we are going to have some problems."

"You Americans—"

"We were born in the same damn country, idiot! I'm no more American than you are European!"

"Blasphemy! The uncouth don't have the right to be in such a magnificent—"

Sesshoumaru scowled. It was as if they were reciting a script. He rubbed his temple. How was it possible for those two to have the same conversation over and over again each year?

'Argument,' he corrected himself. Conversations were civil and perhaps tolerable. This was perhaps certifiable verbal ear-rape. But it brought about an even better question: how was it possible for one's stupidity to out rank even _Inuyasha's. _

But now that he was on the subject of the borderline mentally incapable and notably god-awful conversationalists, his mind instantly drifted to Japan. More specifically, his thoughts drifted to a raven haired girl who inhabited his home after noon.

An odd smile drifted to his face.

'I wonder…. What could possibly be worse than thongs?'

Inu Taisho mused, "You're exceptionally quiet this year, Sesshoumaru. By now you would have been down their throats about their bickering. Or at least_ looked_ somewhat infuriated," his father added as he noted the slightly amused tone to his son's appearance.

Sesshoumaru snapped back into the present and without missing a beat, quipped, "Why bother? It seems to be lulling _those_ two to sleep." He nodded his head towards Rin and Shippou who were seated in the back of their rental car. Shippou was in a booster seat and Rin was securely fastened in the third row.

Inu Taisho cringed as he drove, "I officially feel like a grandfather, you know. Your mother would have loved to see me behind the wheel of a minivan."

The younger of the two smirked, "As could be said for just about anyone who knows you."

"Well especially, her." He chuckled. He looked over at Sesshoumaru, "I miss her a lot around this time. That's the only reason I do this, you know. The companies are all impeccable in their own rights—I have no doubt about that. But it's just nice to be around family when her anniversary comes around."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "And Kuranosuke?"

"Well it helps keep up the guise of company check up. Sure I could just say that I need to spend time with my sons, but that would make me feel needed. Besides, Takeda's not really a very….unlikeable young man though."

In the dubious silence that followed, the two were able to hear the rest of the argument that was going on in the middle seats.

"At least here we speak of concepts like _Fraternité_ and _Equalité_—all you have is your damned oil!"

"You prick, that's France! We're in the UK!"

"I'm sorry; I cannot hear you over the sound of dropping bombs!"

Inu Taisho cleared his throat. "_Occasionally_." He smiled a bit, "But it's still just nice to have my sons and grandchildren with me, idiotic policies aside."

Sesshoumaru ignored the teasing urge to point out that it was a forced arrangement. In reality though, it wasn't at all. Neither he, nor Inuyasha were really chained to doing this every year. Even Kuranosuke had the freedom to stop participating in the inspections of he wanted to. Somewhere, down deep in the pit of his soul, although he dreaded 'inspection', he knew he enjoyed the time more so than that dread. In addition to that, it did help somewhat, when the twenty-ninth came around.

"Why do you choose the days leading up to the date? I suppose I've become curious about why you never make up an excuse to see me each year."

"I don't know about you, but I have my own private way of coping and I'd rather not have to see anyone then. Izayoi, as always, is the only exception."

"You've become soft in your old age, father."

Inu Taisho looked pained at being called old. After a moment he huffed, "Well then, the same can be said about you son. You seem to be taking your time courting that sweet girl from earlier. That's rare."

"Courting?" Sesshoumaru repeated with an incredulous drawl. "I don't believe I am _courting_ anyone. After all, this is the twenty-first century and that term just so happened to have died off with medieval times."

Inu Taisho rolled his eyes and said impatiently, "Whatever you kids call it. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"I am sure," his son replied in a mocking fashion, "I have no romantic feelings of any kinds towards that girl, if that's what you're implying." He snorted, "And undoubtedly, the feeling is very mutual."

"If you're worried about whether your mother would have liked her—"

Sesshoumaru suddenly said in a low but sharp tone, "That's enough, father. Mother has been mentioned enough times for one conversation."

Inu Taisho took his eyes off the road. "All I am trying to say is that I'm getting old—as much as it pains me to admit it. I would like to see you settled down before I go and so would Meitsuki. Izayoi agrees as well. You may not be her blood son, but she does consider you her own pain in the ass."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes heavenward, "I refuse to have any discussions about my personal life with you."

"Well of course you do, my boy," he said with feigned sympathy as he pulled up into a quaint hotel parking lot. "How can't you when you have no personal life to speak of."

The corners of Sesshoumaru's brows twisted upward slightly, as his father smugly turned off the engine. "This is the part where you say, 'touché'."

His son rolled his eyes and said coolly, "Be lucky we have separate rooms, father."

Takeda gasped, "We're here, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked outside the window, "What d'ya know; we are." He grinned, "We rooming together again Kuranosuke?"

His answer was a scoff, "Of course! We didn't bring all those DVDs for nothing! Sesshoumaru," he called as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "You want to join in on this? We're having a twelve hour movie night and the owner would gladly have an extra bed moved in if I ask."

What one instantly noticed about Takeda Kuranosuke—he was a tad on the spoiled side. He liked to flash money more than his enchanting smile. It was for that reason, he insisted on he and the Taisho's staying at the best rated hotels Britain had to offer each year they came. He always covered the costs of their room service and their rooms and wherever they stayed. He would even stay with them either as Inuyasha's roommate or in a room entirely to his own. The only time they had seen his house, which was a fantastically understating term, was the first year of the inspection's running. As this was the fourth year of their doing this, all members of the Taisho party had gotten used to hotel hopping though.

But what thing that never changed—Sesshoumaru roomed only with Rin.

Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow at the question and snorted, "I think we both know the answer to that, Kuranosuke."

Takeda hopped out of the minivan, "Great! I'll go talk to the owner now."

He was gone before anyone could utter a word.

Inuyasha snickered after a moment, "I don't know if you've realized, Sess, but Takeda took your answer as a yes…"

Inu Taisho patted his son on the back. "Have fun."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"Welcome to Chibi Pets! How may I help you?" Sounded the greeting and question that had been inquired for the umpteenth time in the span of an hour. Yet, in the bright red vest that sported the Chibi Pets' name, Kagome smilingly approached a young couple as they entered the store on a very productive Saturday afternoon.

'When had the store become this busy?' The girl silently questioned, as she brought the two over to the puppy section. Few of the animals that Kagome had remembered were even there anymore.

The faces of the employees, sans two new additions to the payroll, had been the same though.

Reika had been completely overjoyed to see the girl again, though her position was only temporary. Houjo had even convinced a few of the workers that she was close with to split the funds for purchasing a cake, for a small 'welcome back' party that was held in the back room.

During one of the days when Kaede had been absent, though… Apparently while Kagome had been away, one of the newbie employees had caused a major food related disaster in the backroom, and a food ban had been in place ever since.

Chibi Pets had changed in the time that she had been gone.

However, it was Chibi Pets that helped the time fly by for Kagome. She laughed a bit to herself, "Seventy-seven hours down, only a few hundred more to go."

As the raven haired girl tidied the sections a bit, she had to revel in the feeling of being alone.

In the last month and so, if she wasn't focused on Sango, then she was focused on Kouga, or Sesshoumaru and all that came with that.

But here?

Chibi Pets was the only place she had to herself really. Kouga did not exactly know about it, since she hadn't told him. Sango was only really a cat person. And Sesshoumaru? Stepping foot in the pet shop was probably not his top priority and the only other place Rin went besides straight home was the orphanage near the Taisho home now that she had Gome.

Besides those reasons, they weren't even in the country for that to ever happen now anyway.

So it was like she had found a sanctuary away from the people she dealt with the most in her life.

Houjo suddenly appeared behind her, "There you are, Kagome." He chatted with her for a few minutes before he said, "Kaede's closing up a little early tonight because it's vet night. So we're free to leave in a couple of minutes."

Kagome grimaced and cast a sympathetic look over her shoulder at the puppies, "Good news for us, bad news for them."

Houjo nodded with a slight frown, "Agreed." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys, "Do you want the backroom or the register? Since we're the only two senior members on shift tonight, we might as well split closing up."

The raven haired girl gave him a mischievous grin and said coyly, "Well technically, I still count as a newbie, since I quit after all."

The sandy haired brunette chuckled, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to use my seniority to order you to help me clean up." He ruffled her hair, "Come on newbie. Since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you the easier job though. Take the cash register." He tossed her the keys.

Kagome laughed as she caught them, "How generous of you. When I'm done I'll see you in the back."

Houjo threw her a smile and turned to leave.

As he left, Kagome suddenly sighed.

A part of her didn't want to leave yet though.

Whenever she was home, it just reminded her of who she wasn't with….

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The United Kingdom…

It was certainly a vast change from the streets of Tokyo. Different buildings, different language…different faces.

Inuyasha nudged Sesshoumaru, "So how are you holding up?"

They were seated on a bench in a random park, the name of which they had long forgotten since Takeda had told them about it.

Inu Taisho had been putting off the inspection for the past few days due to jetlagged induced naps, so Takeda had stepped into tour guide mode. Today he had taken them to a park, so Rin and Shippou could get some down time.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and raised a brow, "Well?"

Inuyasha shook his head a bit, "Why do always act so surprised when I show concern about you? Just because we're half brothers, it doesn't mean that we have to be enemies." Truth be told, Inuyasha could count the amount of conversations that he and Sesshoumaru had had on his fingers and toes. Actually, including the toes was probably a bit unnecessary.

They never really spoke together, just the two of them. There always had to be a third party present to entice the two into joining the same conversation.

There was something awkward about being half brothers. Sesshoumaru was the son of the woman who had prematurely died. Inuyasha was the son of the woman who befriended the Taishos at that time and ended up being the new mother of the house.

Three short years after…

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It is not a…conscious response."

Inuyasha stressed his arms behind his head and rested his palms on the back of his skull, "Is that so," he laughed and said to his brother, "You know, when I was younger you were the reason I wet the bed. You scared the shit out of me even though we both were barely ye-high." He gestured at shoulder level before returning his hand to knit in with his other hand.

Sesshoumaru gave his half brother a look, "Should I be filled with delight?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "I'm just trying to make conversation, here!"

"Where exactly did you think that would lead?"

"I don't know!"

Sesshoumaru felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards. Inuyasha was suddenly attentive, "H'omygosh! Was that a smile just now?!"

He did a little victory dance in his seat and Sesshoumaru shook his head. He leaned back slightly. "How are things for you, Inuyasha?"

His silver haired brother stopped fooling around. In the same somewhat incredulous tone Sesshoumaru had used he replied, "Fine?"

The moment the word left his mouth he chuckled and let out a curse. His hands returned to the back of his head and he sheepishly avoided Sesshoumaru's smug gaze.

"Things are truly going well." Inuyasha was startled a bit, but after a moment he looked over at his brother and nodded for him to continue. "Rin is wholly content and so is Shippou. You saw the improved state of my home… 'Well' is honestly the only word I can describe everything with."

Inuyasha laughed, "Then I'm glad." He brought his arms down again, "You always seemed like the most meticulous person I'd ever known. I gotta admit though, it's been weird seeing your home life."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Whoever said a house was a reflection of work ethic was pure bullshitting."

"You're case in point, huh?" Inuyasha smirked, "But that's true, to some extent."

The older of the two looked over, "Is that good or bad?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess… bad. Kikyou and I are great. Our careers are going well. But our house is kind of depressing now. When we're home together, we feel almost guilty if we even smile. Sara's home treatment has been kind of rough." He groaned, "I even feel guilty for complaining about any of it!"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his brow, "I suppose I owe you an apology—"

"Feh, apologize? She's my friend too, Sess. Besides this was nothing you could help. We're closer to the doctors she needs and I'd be damned if she sacrificed her treatment, just so Kikyou and I could be 'happy.'" Inuyasha chuckled, "I think I'd prefer the apology for the bedwetting thing," he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I didn't piss your sheets for you, Inuyasha. Like you said—nothing I could help."

Takeda abruptly came up to the two with ice-cream wielding toddlers in hand. As Rin and Shippou relinquished him in favor of bombarding (with assistance from the soon to mentioned person) Sesshoumaru's lap, he grinned, "You two missed out on a lot of fun over there. What have you been talking about?"

Inuyasha smirked and stood, "How great it is to not have woodchips in our hair." He smacked Takeda on the back of his head, and tiny deluge of chunks of wood fell form the man's hair.

Takeda rolled his eyes, "I suppose I can thank Shippou for that. That was actually the reason I ended up buying him ice cream."

Said munchkin grin mischievously at the thirty year old before addressing Sesshoumaru, "Hey old man, you want some of my ice cream."

Sesshoumaru adjusted the boy on his thigh and subsequently declined the offer as politely as possible, "I would rather not touch anything you've put your mouth on. I don't know where you've been."

Shippou pouted, "But Kagome would…."

Rin sulked at the sound of the name and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "The list of things _Kagome_ would do that I myself would not, is staggering."

Inuyasha and Takeda became attentive at the sound of the raven haired girl's name, a habit newly formed after the airport situation.

Rin leaned against Sesshoumaru's chest, "I miss nee-chan, Sesshoumaru-papa."

Takeda pouted a bit, "You should have brought her along. I know this has become a boys…" Rin cutely cleared her throat and the man laughed, "and Rin only thing, but I'm sure an extra girl would have been welcome. And maybe Sango-chan would have come with her. This could have been a blast," he ended sadly.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "You have a 'blast' anywhere and with anyone. You will live."

Inuyasha plopped back down and put Shippou on his lap. "Look kiddo, if it makes you feel better, I'll share your ice cream with you."

Rin looked at Inuyasha, "Will you share my ice cream too, Uncle-Inu?"

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin and placed her between him and Inuyasha. He stood, "Father should be waking up right about now. I'm bringing the car around."

As soon as he left, Inuyasha chuckled, "Call it brotherly intuition, but I get the feeling that that softie misses Kagome too…"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

When Kagome got in, the dorm was completely devoid of human life. Sango was undoubtedly either out at work or with Mirouku seeing as it was barely seven o'clock. Gome, however, was enough of the excited greeting that she had wanted. She barely had her backpack off before she was attacked.

Kagome scooped the rapidly growing pup in her arms and pet her. She grunted under the weight, "Hey, big girl! Did you miss me?" The exuberant yipping and licks she got were her answer.

The raven haired girl giggled. "I left you with enough food to feed an army, so let me just check my email and we'll go for a walk, okay girl?"

Gome growled a bit in response and Kagome raised a brow, "What? Do you want to go on a walk first?"

The golden pup let out a yip and Kagome laughed and placed the pup down, "Okay, boss. Let me grab your leash and we'll take off."

She crossed over to the coffee table in their living room and grabbed Gome's bright red leash from the surface. In seconds, she had the pup hooked to the leash and they were out the door.

Second only to working at Chibi Pets, the walks were her favorite parts of her new free found free time. It was nice bonding with Gome, even if it was something short lived.

Sometime it just was as if Gome understood her—as weird as that sounded. But it was a nice feeling, having someone to confide in that wasn't exactly able to really scold her or think less of her.

Now that she thought about it, she had been sugar coating some of the things she had been telling Sango lately, especially if it had to do with Sesshoumaru. She shuddered a bit and though she wrapped her jacket a little tighter around her shoulders, she knew it had nothing to do with the autumn wind.

She shook her head and looked down at Gome, "This is going to be a weird year, isn't it?"

Gome looked up at her and barked.

Kagome pushed her raven hair back, "By the way, Gome, you were so quick to run out the door, but now you're being picky." She wagged a finger at the pup, "Explain that, missy."

The dog let out a whine and Kagome playfully rolled her eyes, "All I'm saying, is you're being _awfully_ picky with today's toilet."

Kagome quietly laughed as a passerby gave her a slightly amused glance over. As soon as they were out of hearing range she murmured, "It's a good thing, Sesshoumaru wasn't here. He'd never let me live down our conversations, Gome."

The golden pup gave a bark of agreement and abruptly veered towards a tree. Kagome scrunched up her nose. She readied her Purel, slipped on a glove, and pulled out a baggie, "No offense, but some times I think you'd be cuter constipated."

Gome's tongue peeked out of her mouth.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

When Kagome got back in, Gome instantly slipped away from her and into the kitchen, "Don't forget that tonight's bath night," the girl called after the pup.

Trying to preoccupy herself, until Gome decided to stop gorging herself, she decided to go on the Onigumo website and book tickets in advance. The event was less than two weeks away, so she was bound to get a better deal that way, anyway.

And then afterwards, she would check her email.

It was while she was in the middle of filling out the preorder forms for the tickets, that Sango entered the apartment dorm giggling and bit and soaked. She called out to Kagome, "I don't know what's with this weather. Rain came out of nowhere and wouldn't you know it, I was umbrella-less."

The raven haired girl called out a greeting and added, "Dry off, quick, I have some news for you!" The latter was sung in a cheery sing song.

Sango's voice was slightly muted as she responded, "What a coincidence! I have news for you too!" Kagome heard the sound of a door opening as Sango moved about the apartment, "I was going to wait, but maybe now's the best time."

Kagome giggled, "Well hurry up! Don't leave me in suspense!"

She entered her Visa card number into the billing slots of the online form and after typing in the rest of the card into, she looked over the page.

"Eight tickets, address, card number…All set," she murmured to herself before clicking on the submit button towards the bottom of the screen.

Sango entered just as Kagome closed the window. Her damp hair had been thrown up into a messy bun and she had draped a soft blue colored robe over a white tank top and gray shorts. She grinned, "Wanna go first?"

Kagome made room on the couch, "No, no—you go ahead! I can wait."

Sango plopped down on the couch and asked, "What are you doing two weeks from Tuesday?"

Kagome laughed and gave Sango a look, "Duh, going with you and the boys to Onigumo—Are you trying to steal my surprise," she joked.

Sango suddenly blanched.

She resisted the urge to smack her forehead. 'How could I forget?' she closed her eyes, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, Sango!'

Kagome gave her a look of concern but before she could say anything, Sango suddenly laughed.

"I guess I am," she said abruptly in response to the raven haired girl's teasing inquiry. She tried to make something up off the top of her head, "My surprise is," she started slowly, before spewing something out, "that I was thinking of inviting Rin and Shippou to Onigumo with us this year!"

Her roommate giggled, "Wow, Sango. I literally just ordered the tickets when you walked in."

Sango forced a laugh, "Did you?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "I pre-ordered eight—if Mirouku's free, he's very welcome to tag along." She shut off her laptop and hugged it to her chest, "Exciting, right? I can't believe it's so soon."

The brunette nodded slowly, "Yeah. Very, exciting." She stood, "I need to make a call though, so I'll be right back." She kept a smile pasted on her face until she was no longer facing Kagome. She hurried to her room and all but slammed the door.

Sango sunk against it, "Shit!" She hit her head against the wooden panel of her door and let out another profanity. She sighed, "I'm so royally fucked."

She forgot that Souta and Kohaku were heading to Tokyo to join the girls, basically a week from now. Sango closed her eyes. She had even been the one to book the flights!

But something more important than that: she forgot about their Halloween plans.

She had told Kouga that they would be doing a double date that night. She rubbed her temples and stood. She sucked in a breath.

She needed to call Kouga.

Her hand reached for her cell phone until something clicked in her mind. "Kagome ordered eight tickets."

The girl mentally did a head count in her head, 'Rin and Shippou, the boys, Mirouku, me and Kagome.'

A smile worked its way to her face. "Seven." She said a silent prayer that Kagome was planning on asking Kouga herself. If so then everything was perfect for next week.

Just as she finished though, her cell phone decided to ring. She started and it took Sango a moment to realize that it was in fact her phone ringing. After the second ring, though, she picked it up. It was Kouga.

"Hey," Sango greeted him a tad nervously.

"_Hey Sango, I've got some really bad news about next week._"

The brunette clutched her phone tighter, "What is it?"

"_Ryuu scheduled me to work with Jak and Bankotsu again for Monday and Tuesday.. I don't think I'll be able to make anything you have planned._"

Sango groaned, "Oh no… You can't take off?"

"_I used up all my sick days and the only person who could replace me is you._" She heard him let out a frustrated sigh, "_I was really looking forward to seeing her again, but next time, okay. I don't care if I have to play hookie or what._"

Sango smiled a bit, "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"_See you._"

She clicked the phone off and sighed. Now they were left with an extra ticket. She mirrored Kouga's earlier sigh.

But then something dawned on her. Maybe that ticket had never even been for Kouga in the first place.

The girl let out a groan as she suddenly knew who it had been actually meant for. The answer felt like a slap to the face.

She slid onto her bed and covered her face.

"Sesshoumaru."

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N. I actually don't know how many chapters I'm shooting for with SB. I don't want to rush things, because that would just be dumb, but even I am getting restless. Sesshoumaru needs to hurry and come the hell home so things can progress between him and Kags, but I do so need Sara to see her son.

Oh dilemmas!


	27. Chapter 27

A.N. Mikazuki here with one of my absolute favorite part of Simply Business! We've arrived at the Halloween chapters (finally) that I've had planned for like a year now, haha. Once Sesshoumaru gets home, it's the 28th of October 2006 and the gang is getting ready for Onigumo week which is going to have like uber KxS fluff! (And it's basically already written meaning quick updates!) Thanks again to everyone who reads and especially everyone who reviews! You all rock hard especially MewmewInuSailorHeart, an SB lifer. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do with Kags in America, but I totally might run with your checks idea. Every single person who reviewed is a sweetie, in my book, so enough of this note and happy readings!

Dedicated: I dedicate this chapter to the King of Pop. Rest in Peace.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

-

(Tsuki)

"I just have to get through this week and I'm home free," Kagome grinned. Monday morning greeted the raven haired girl with a positive air. She had officially entered the home stretch of the countdown to the Taisho's return. They would be returning sometime Saturday evening, if Sesshoumaru had informed her correctly. So between work and school, it would easier to keep preoccupied. It was only Saturday that she would need something to do.

She sighed, "This really is sad, though." Suddenly finding herself back in her old life was odd. She never realized how much free time she really had had.

Back then, she had always felt strapped for time. And then once she switched vocations, it was the same thing, only worse, considering all those nights that she had to do 'overtime' because of Shippou or pull all nighters on essays.

In the back of her mind, Kagome joking thought, 'I wonder how I'll deal without them, this time next year.'

She didn't stop to seriously reflect on that thought though.

It was fleeting and potentially devious thought. Perhaps that was all for the better that it did not make its way to the surface of her consciousness.

After all she had class in less than an hour and she had not even sat up from her bed yet. Kagome let out a yawn and pulled her comforter off her oversized tee adorning form. With languid steps, she moved towards her closet and pulled out a black top and a pair of blue shinny jeans. She tossed the articles of clothing behind her and continued her walk out of the room towards the bathroom.

There was nothing she wanted more than to just crawl back in bed and fast forward it to Saturday night. Or at least Sunday.

As she made her way to the bathroom, she stretched her arms and rotated her neck. She wasn't positive that she would see them on Saturday, because they'd be jetlagged and whatnot.

But Sunday?

She let an evil grin tint her face as she stepped into the shower.

She definitely had something very fun planned for Sunday.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sango slammed down on her buzzing alarm clock with one hurried smack and she prepped her self to get out of bed. It was two hours and forty-five minutes before she had to wake up for classes. A part of her was tempted to head out before school, catch Ryuu early and plead for Mirouku to somehow get the evening off.

She groaned, "Is that illogical or what?"

Not only would she have to drive to his house before dawn, but she also would have to do some serious convincing.

For a minute she just lay there.

Why was she putting so much effort into this? The whole Kouga-Kagome thing _was_ happening. However, it seemed too slow for her tastes.

Kouga had so much work ethic and Kagome?

Well that girl just had so many damn distractions…

Helping her along was like an unspoken requirement of a life long best friend.

But it was such an ungodly hour…

"Oh, fuck it."

And then she went back to sleep.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"Old man! Guess what I'm gonna do as soon as we get to Uncle Inu's house!"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched, "The same thing you've said you would for about the hundredth time: see you mother."

Shippou giggled mischievously and poked the silver haired man, "Nooo! I'm gonna walk through the door, silly! I can't see momma if I'm not in the house."

From across the aisle Takeda snorted, "He's got you there, Sesshoumaru."

Clearly four nights of 'bonding' in the same hotel room had done nothing to spark a serious bromance.

Inu Taisho held up a finger, "Look, I want to get as much sleep as I can on this flight—and I'd actually recommend that you all do the same. Don't make me change your seats again," he grumbled as he fluffed a pillow in his lap.

They were flying first class with Takeda and Rin, Sesshoumaru and Shippou, and Inu Taisho and Inuyasha together in respective pairs. The Takeda/Rin and Sesshoumaru/Shippou seats composed one spacious row and Inu Taisho was directly in front of Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha.

The initial seating had been slightly different, with Inuyasha with Takeda sitting together and Shippou with Inu Taisho and so forth. However, the farther away from Europe they flew, the grumpier Takeda became. And a grumpy Takeda meant an argument with Inuyasha—which was quite similar, if not exactly the same as the one that occurred in the United Kingdom—was unavoidable.

As for Shippou and Inu Taisho…

Well there was a simple explanation for that. Shippou is merely the spawn of Satan, is all.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. It was Monday morning in Tokyo. In America, though, that was another story. He closed his eyes and tried to take his father advice.

Only six more days of this nonsense and then he could finally go home.

But it was these days that he had been anticipating the most during the trip.

Sara had delayed their appearance in North America for a reason. And a part of him deeply feared the grounds behind that reason.

That girl through and through was and had always been a fool.

And fools, of course, could not help but do foolish things….

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kikyou peeked into Sara's bedroom. When she saw that the woman was awake, she stepped fully into the room. "Here's lunch, Sara. I made you tomato soup and garlic bread. It's light, so I expect all of it gone this time."

"If I eat any more tomatoes, I'm convinced I'll turn into one," Sara joked lightly before thanking the girl.

Despite the overload of the latest 'super-foods' and lycopene in the meals, she knew that Kikyou put in a lot of effort to make everything from scratch. And she also knew that she was only doing it for her benefit.

Kikyou sighed, "I suppose I have been overdoing it since Inuyasha left. He _was_ the only one impolite enough to not stop complaining about my cooking around here, after all."

Sara chuckled a bit hoarsely, "You're a fulltime model, not a fulltime chef yet you still make a pretty good meal. Besides, you're just trying to help, and I truly appreciate it. This is just about the healthiest I've eaten since my husband died—so again, thank you."

Her smile became softer, "It's funny though, I always make sure Shippou 'eats right,' but at work, I had just about every food place in a five mile radius on speed dial. It's no wonder that digestive system went to hell." She took a bitter bite of the garlic bread.

Kikyou, not sure how to respond, after a moment's pause murmured something with forced cheer, "I made a pomegranate lime sherbet earlier. Tell me when you're ready for that. Izayoi is on her way over, so if you need anything…just call either of us."

The mention of Shippou though caused a genuine smile to form on her face, "Speaking of Shippou, Sara, I forgot to tell you—I'm picking him up from the airport in," she glanced at her watch, "…two hours."

Sara felt her heart flutter as she was in the middle of chewing the same piece of the bread, "Time sure has flown by, hasn't it?" She swallowed nervously, "Kikyou…" she waited for the girl to respond, "When Shippou gets here, please don't let him in immediately. I want to speak with Sesshoumaru first before I deal with my son."

The word, 'deal' when attached to how she would speak to Shippou struck Kikyou hard. She stared at the older woman and asked in a low tone, "May I ask why, Sesshoumaru is more of a priority than your son, Sara?"

"I think you know Kikyou…. Please don't make me say it anymore than I have to."

"You disappoint me Sara," the raven haired girl said finally. "You really do." With that she left.

Sara stared blankly at the door for a minute before she took a spoon full of soup.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

When Kikyou reached the airport, she looked around for Izayoi. Izayoi had driven one of Inu Taisho's less ostentatious vehicles to assist in picking up the Taishos and Takeda and followed behind her on the drive. Apparently Inu Taisho had called up, whining to his wife about having to navigate a minivan, so using two cars, solved all problems… except when it came to parking.

American airports, or more specifically, most streets in Boston, were as crowded as any city in Japan. But soon the raven haired woman located Inuyasha's mother. She was parked two rows over, a few spaces closer to the airport than her own car. The two women made their way into the building and towards the international flight's arrival gates. While they were walking, Kikyou struck up conversation with the woman.

"I really commend you on how you handle this trip of theirs each year. I don't know how you can deal with the alone time. Honestly I've nearly gone insane with all this time to myself even with a job and Sara here."

Izayoi smiled, "Inu needs this time to himself and I respect that. After all—some years, so do I. Meitsuki's anniversary is approaching. "

Kikyou looked at the other woman, "What happened to her, Izayoi-san?"

"Heart disease—she always had a bad heart." Izayoi let a soft smile slip onto her face, "We were friends, you know. From diapers to college. Then we lost touch and the next thing I knew, she was gone. Sesshoumaru never believed that I could have ever loved or respected Meitsuki since I married his father—but that's far from the truth. I've never cherished any friendship more than hers and I feel as if… she'd be happy we found love because of her."

Kikyou smiled, "Agreed, Izayoi-san." She sighed, "It's sad, though, that Sesshoumaru had to lose his mother so early. It clearly burdens him."

Izayoi mused, "According to Inu Taisho… that may not be the case anymore…."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"Momma!!"

Sara looked up with pure shock from her sherbet. She resisted the urge to contort her face with the fury that she felt.

The woman slowly pasted on a grin, "How's my baby boy been?" On the surface she seemed tranquil but beneath that, her mind was racing.

Shippou climbed up next to her and threw his arms as far around her as they could go. He didn't even want to correct her use of baby boy. Instead he tearfully said, "He's missed his momma."

Sara stroked his head, chilled to her core. She couldn't deal with this yet. 'Kikyou, what have you done?'

She tried to calm her panic. She looked away from her son's face. "I've missed you as well, Shippou. Tell me what you've been up to."

As her rage and uncertainty subsided she was left with a bit of guilt and true longing for her son.

She felt guilt because she had been focused on her anger when her son was finally back in her arms—she felt longing because she could already see him leaving her.

Or more correctly: her leaving him.

A teasing voice in the back of her mind sneered, "Loss is something painful isn't it?"

Sara pushed voice back and listened intently as Shippou spoke of Europe and Tokyo, Sesshoumaru and Rin…and Kagome.

Her name, more than the others came up numerous times.

She held the boy tighter to her—as tight as her strength could allow. His voice was no longer reaching her from hundreds of miles away over a phone. She could feel him breathing, his warmth… she could clearly hear his laughter. They simply sat there in each other's arms.

How much time passed? Neither knew nor cared.

When Sara finally released him, she murmured, "Promise, you'll see me everyday you're here, okay Ship-chan?" He nodded furiously and asked sheepishly, "Can I sleep in your room too?"

Sara smiled, "Of course, sweetie. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep knowing you were in the same house and out of reach."

Shippou beamed and his mother ran a hand through his thick locks, "Send in Sesshoumaru for me please, Shippou."

Before he could crawl off the bed though Sara grabbed his hand and whispered, "I love you, Shippou…"

He smiled, "I love you too momma."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"I had wanted to speak to you first you know. I want to believe, it's just because that boy inherited my stubbornness—I don't blame him for wanting to see me mind you—after all I missed his myself. But I really just wanted to see you first and I know Kikyou, didn't even attempt to give you that message."

Sesshoumaru tried to follow the girl's statements to know avail. Seeing his confusion, Sara decided to cut to the chase.

"I want to die, Sesshoumaru." She laughed at the expression on his face, "But I won't." She sighed, "I wanted to see you first because if I had been able to convince you of all people that I was an entitled to that one last selfish desire, then I could look Shippou in the face and tell him goodbye."

She scoffed, "That Kikyou is secretly a bitch, you know. I confided all of that to her, but she went in and threw Shippou in there anyway." She looked up into veiled amber eyes. "I know I'll thank her one day…genuinely thank her… But right now, I wish I had enough energy to slap her across the face."

Her eyes filled with tears and she gave him a tearful smile, "Now that I've spilled my guts out are you disgusted with me, Sesshoumaru?"

The man strolled over to her side and patted her on the head, "You spoke of entitlement, Sara. For what I know you have gone through, no matter how suicidal you become, as long as you overcome this, you will have my eternal deference."

Sara laughed a bit hoarsely, "Eternally, huh? And all I needed to do was get cancer. Jeeze, I feel like I'm cheating you…" She continued to laugh even though Sesshoumaru saw no humor in any of the situation, "The messed up part is, I'm not even exaggerating, Sess." Her eyes filled with tears, "It feels like ever since I lost my husband that everyone has been looking down on me. Like it was my fault." She narrowed her eyes, "Or if they find out that I raise Shippou by myself all of a sudden people think I can't possibly be a good mom and I'm a tramp. People I've only just_ met_, Sesshoumaru. I've been looked down upon and gossiped about. I hate it. So thank you, Sesshoumaru, because that meant more than you'll ever know.

Sesshoumaru took a seat on the bed next to her, mindful though of her IV drip. He leaned her onto his shoulder with his left hand and kept it on her shoulder.

Sara abruptly groaned, "I'm sorry. I must smell like a hospital. I still got that hospital-y smell I was trying to avoid by being home treated. But everything makes me nauseous nowadays, except my medicines, so I have nothing to cover the smell up with. Before Kikyou would buy me perfumes to make me feel better. They smelled great—but the nausea was ridiculous, so I'm down to nearly scentless everything."

Sesshoumaru one handedly rubbed his temples, "You are perhaps the person who can leave me speechless, Sara."

The girl beamed. "And I'm proud of that feat. Second to having Ship-chan, it's my greatest accomplishment."

The platinum blond looked at the top of her head, "When you are better, I insist you move to this county permanently. You deserve a fresh start and Hokkaido was never truly a suitable place for you from the start. Here you have Inuyasha in addition to your doctors."

Sara raised a brow and Sesshoumaru had to wonder who had acquired that trait from whom. "Why not suggest Tokyo, Sesshoumaru? Shippou had nothing but good things to say about you and Rin and that girl, Kagome. I don't want to tear him away from that."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "It's more the latter two that hold his attention, Sara. That I can assure you of. In all honesty, though, he would quickly get over the loss of both once you are in the equation."

"Not true! I'm almost jealous of this Kagome, in fact," her voice was light but something hinted at a bit of seriousness. "He loves her almost as much as me and he loves you almost as much as his father. It's undeniable."

"Yet there will always be that 'almost', Sara, will there not?" Being with you and you alone would not make the boy almost anything. Stay where you can get treated. Kagome has plans to move to this country and Rin and I will make trips to check up on you two. End of story: You stay here."

Sara looked up at him, "You promise to visit?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "As long as you promise to get better. Additionally, I don't want to hear any talks of mercy killings or whatever have you."

Sara closed her eyes, "You know, Kikyou said, if I could look Shippou in the eyes and tell him that his mother wanted to die then I'd have the right to. But since I can't even do that and never will, I'll get over this," she smiled. "Maybe write a book, try and get on that Oprah show…whatever cancer survivors do in this country."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Quite…ambitious." He was tempted to make a mental reminder to remove the television from her room.

But instead, he merely listened to her speak.

He leaned back against the headboard of the bed. No matter what happened now, he was able to go home at ease.

Nothing else mattered now that he had spoken to his Sara.

From that moment on, his time in America passed like a blur. Whether it was arguing with Sara or inspecting Inuyasha's corporate management. Before he knew it, he Shippou and Rin were boarding a plane back to Tokyo.

Inu Taisho lived in Japan but his permanent address was in Shikoku, with Izayoi. He had four other homes globally, in addition to his Japanese dwelling, but his Shikoku home was his favorite. He would be in America, though until the rainy season ended in Japan. He loved the winter, but hated the rain—an odd combination of weather preferences.

As for Takeda his flight was the following evening.

Rin abruptly addressed Sesshoumaru. "Do you think Kagome-nee-chan left us a surprise like she promised?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Unfortunately Rin yes I do."

Despite his words, though, he found himself anticipating.

He was insatiably curious about that surprise that Kagome had planned now that Rin brought it up. That girl was filled with surprises—some tolerable, but others, not so much.

It was perhaps that anticipation that made him not even mind that he, Sesshoumaru Taisho was seated in coach.

Yes, for the first time ever, he, Sesshoumaru 'I am Holier than Thou' Taisho was wedged between Rin and Shippou in non-luxury seats…in coach.

He inwardly cringed. Takeda and Inuyasha had probably planned _this_ and were laughing about it now.Honestly, how were there conveniently no available seats for Takeda to book on this flight, even though the two booked on the same day? Hell, Sesshoumaru had chosen it since they were stopping at a British airport to refuel.

His half brother and Kuranosuke were undoubtedly laughing it up over his plight. One thing Sesshoumaru could be trusted with possessing: responsibility. And there was no seating combination between him, Rin and Shippou that he found acceptable without the presence of another adult. He refused to leave either unaccompanied though, and since he lacked that other adult and first class lacked a three-person seating arrangement, coach was the only alternative.

Rin leaned against her father's arms once again snapping him back to reality. She smiled to herself. "Rin missed her nee-chan," she murmured in a drowsy tone.

Sesshoumaru looked at the brunette at his side and then his gaze fell on the sleeping redhead at his right.

"Don't get too attached to her," is what he knew he should warn in a stern voice.

"I am ceasing her services eventually," should have been the next line.

But a surprisingly selfish part of him was reluctant.

He had no idea as to why it was reluctant but it was a strong, un-ignorable feeling.

So instead he mused, "Your reasons for that are almost comprehensible."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

It was nearing nine when they returned. During the flight they had gained and lost hours but his mind was too lagged from the frequent flying to do the math.

But they certainly arrived earlier than he expected considering their hour of departure from the New England area.

Rin had fallen asleep somewhere along the trip while Shippou was the one barely awake this time around. Sesshoumaru left the two in the car as he went to unlock the front door. He moved to the back of the car and lifted Rin up and out of the backseat. Shippou came next as he coaxed the young boy to unbuckle his seatbelt and latch on to his arm. He wanted to get the two inside and park the car in his rarely used garage. He wasn't up to dealing with luggage right now. After all unpacking merely meant fining out how much he'd lose towards shipping costs.

With the two in arm, Sesshoumaru made his way back to the front door and into the house. He navigated in the dark through the foyer and towards the couch. Light was unnecessary for the task due to how familiar with his house he was. After the two were carefully placed on the plush furniture, he went back outside. He slipped back into the car and carefully coasted into his garage. After locking the doors, he pressed the button to close the garage doors and worked his way into the kitchen through the garage entry. With brisk steps, he went back towards the living room.

A twinge of disappointment struck when he realized that a certain raven haired girl was not there with any 'surprises.' With what almost sounded like a sigh, Sesshoumaru flicked on the living room lights.

He _had _been about to lock the front door. He _had _been about to call it a night.

However the lights revealed something that flung all those 'had been's out the window.

They revealed the colorful helium balloons that screamed welcome back in equally colorful lettering. There were rows of streamers than had been hung in addition to a giant hand painted banner that said, 'Welcome Back!'. There were balloons on the floor and a slip of paper on the coffee table—a letter.

With quick steps, he moved to the table and picked up the letter. It was on pale lavender stationary and Kagome's curly handwriting filled the page in large letters.

'_How's this for a surprise, Taisho? I hope Rin and Shippou like the balloons. By the way. I, no lie, like nearly passed out on your living room floor from blowing up all of them. But anyhoo, that's neither here nor now, so let me get to the point, because I swear I have one! (You can put that damned brow of yours down at any time, Sesshoumaru,'_ said person schooled his eyebrows back into place before he continued reading with amusement. He snorted and for the remainder of the stationary kept his eyes immobile, _'I have trouble with writing letters, for you information.) So…my point. Well my point is, welcome home! Don't underestimate my next words: I missed the hell out of being in your lives and I am so glad you're all back safe and sound! The real surprise though-isn't the balloons and the streamers, though. Check the kitchen."_

Sesshoumaru let a smile slip onto his face before he turned his attention at the two sleeping forms on the couch. He gently woke both.

"We are home." The two children stirred reluctantly before they both, in a humorous bout of unison, seemed to come to a realization of what being home truly meant.

Their eyes snapped open simultaneously and they looked about themselves and squealed. They were instantly drawn to the dozens of balloons that decorated the room.

While the two played among the balloons, Sesshoumaru worked his way to the kitchen. There he flicked on the lights and looked for a surprise. The room was empty. But there was one thing out of place.

The same fridge that the girl almost never seemed capable of checking, was littered with post its.

He raised a brow and with lengthy steps, he reached the appliance and had peeled off the first note.

It read,

'_Dear Home Ec Dropout, _

_Since I know you've been on a long flight, surprise one is in the oven._

_-Kagome'_

Sesshoumaru put the note down on the counter as he moved to the oven. He pulled open the door and found three foil covered plates. He took one out and it was surprisingly hot—as if the girl had made them not long before they had arrived.

He straightened up and moved back to the fridge. Again he pulled off a note and read it.

"_The menu for tonight: Homemade and very authentic Japanese food. Appropriate right? Surprise two though, is the dessert in the fridge."_

Sesshoumaru opened the door to reveal a three tier cake iced with fondant with colorful fondant dots pressed on the surface. It read, 'Welcome Back,' in a gel-like wording.

But that was not the only occupying his fridge. It was fully stocked with all the essentials that had been used up prior to their leave.

He closed the door again and read the next note.

'_Surprise three, I'm guessing you saw…So move onto the next post it.'_

He did as told and read:

'_Surprise four: I'm taking Rin and Shippou costume shopping in the morning after I drop off Gome._

_Surprise!'_

Sesshoumaru did not know how to process any of what was confronted him. There seemed to be sirens going off in his head.

And it did not take any major deciphering to understand why they were going off.

He was growing attached to this girl…

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

I can't believe you actually convinced Sesshoumaru to go costume shopping, Kago-chan." Sango snorted as they arrived at the only costume store in Tokyo that sold more than otaku or Lolicon costumes. She kept her tone low, since Sesshoumaru was within hearing range (a.k.a. in the driver's seat.).

Kagome pouted and whispered back, "Well whenever I say that I'm driving he always changes his mind about making an appearance. I never know whether to be insulted or thrilled."

The morning had started off with the girls' arrangement of their apartment to occupy Souta and Kohaku's approaching visit. At ten, though, they made their way to Sango's car to Sesshoumaru's house to drop off Gome. It would have been nice to have the pup stay over while the boys were home, but that plan had way too many flaws in it to enact.

So now they were in the back seat of Sesshoumaru's car and even though Shippou was napping in between them, they were still able to keep up what they hoped was a discreet conversation.

Sango inwardly rolled her eyes at her friend and moved to unbuckle Shippou. "Wake up, Shippou-chan. We're here." She helped the groggy redhead out of the car and Sesshoumaru proceeded to lock it.

"We will only stay here for half an hour. Any longer than that would be a considerable waste of our lives."

Sango snorted, "What is wrong with you? Were you not hugged as a child?" To Kagome, she muttered, "He's a keeper, this one."

Kagome nudged her and Sesshoumaru gave the brunette a look before advancing to the store. Rin skipped up at his side, exuding excitement.

As soon as they walked into the store, there were greeted by two women. One was a long haired woman scantily clad in an angel costume. The other woman, though had donned a more childish and pinker poufy costume of a low budget anime called _Chibi Nezumi Shoujo_, also known simply as _CN Shoujo, _that elementary school kids loved to watch.

"Welcome to our costume shop! Feel free to look around!" Came a greeting spoken by both. There was a noticeably lack of enthusiasm in the woman dressed as the pink fluffy looking mouse, though it was made up for by the bubbly angel who was wearing a tad too much make up.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru simultaneously raised their brows as they stared at the women and with sudden realization they turned to each other and Kagome cringed, grabbing her brow, "Oh no! It's caught the disease!"

The angel abruptly looked as if she was about to engulf her and Sango in a hug. The princess held her back and smiled tightly, "If you need any help we will be around."

Sango shuddered, "That was a bit weird."

Kagome nodded, stilling holding her brow with a pout.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The first section they went to was the children's section. Shippou spoke up first, "Can I be something scary? Like a monster or Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome and Sango stifled laughs and Sesshoumaru glared at them.

Rin hugged Sesshoumaru's legs, "Rin doesn't think Papa is scary…" His expression softened and he patted her on the head. Kagome could not help but murmur an 'aww' at the moment and Sango took it in with a calculating gaze.

Shippou moved to look at the wall of cataloging their costumes. Suddenly he saw one, "Can I be vampire? Those are super scary!"

Kagome suddenly squealed as she took note of one of the pictures, "You should be a cowboy! You'd look so cute in your little boots and hat!"

Sango took in on the fun, "No way! A pirate would be way cuter! I mean imagine him with a little eye patch and—oh my gosh—the costume has a little parrot attached to it too!"

Shippou stuck out his tongue, "No cute! I want to be a vampire!"

Rin giggled, "Papa look! It's Wolverine—that's scary like the Stranger-san that wanted to rip nee-chan's pants!"

Kagome blushed as she found the cowboy costume on a series of hooks on a wall across from the catalog.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "How similar they look…"

Her blush increased, "Shut up! Kouga looks nothing like a wolf!"

Sango grinned. Placed in good humor by the fact that Kagome was sticking up for Kouga, she added, "Now that you guys mention it, he does bare some resemblance to a wolf."

Shippou suddenly let out a victorious squeal as he grasped the vampire costume he had been desperately searching for.

Sango too was able to find the costume of her choice. "Just try these on too, Shippou. I'm sure they won't look at all cute on you." She giggled at Shippou's elated expression. "Now all we have to do is find the dressing rooms."

"I'll show you to the dressing rooms, if you'd like…" The angel suddenly purred, appearing out of no where. She was trailed by the female mouse. The angel smiled, "Just come with me," she commanded with a wink.

Sango glanced back at Kagome and Sesshoumaru, "I'll go with Shippou to the dressing rooms and you two take Rin to find her costume, since we do have to watch our time."

Kagome handed Sango the costume she had picked out and Sango followed the angel to the dressing rooms.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin were then left with the despondent looking mouse. The raven haired girl took that moment to really observe her. She was actually extremely pretty...beautiful even.

And now that she truly noticed her, she saw how well she was actually pulling off that pink mass of fabric that was being sold as a dress. Even though it came down to mid thigh in an even frillier version of a ballerina outfit, the fact that it exposed her thin lengthy legs was to her benefit. The top of the outfit was a turtle-necked sleeveless affair. A gray cape was attached to the shoulders and it was backless. A pair of gray and pink ears was attached to her head by a headband. Finally, on her nose was pressed a small pink ball of cotton with whiskers sticking out of it.

She had a sophisticated air to her and unlike her 'angelic' coworker, she was very tastefully made up. Her lips had been coated with ruby red lipstick and she had a streak of red eyeliner over her thick eyelashes. In keeping with the _Chibi Nezumi Shoujo_ motif, she had adorned pink contacts. Her hair was also down in deep emerald waves and behind her bangs was an elaborate crown. The costume was finished off by her pink and gray calve high boots and dozens of sparkling pink bangles.

She addressed them, "The female costumes are a little further down." Her voice was an alluring combination of velvet and ice and a hint of a bit of cynicism.

Sesshoumaru nodded and soon the male themes were replaced by more feminine options. The mouse turned and left.

Kagome nudged Sesshoumaru, "I'm expecting you to pick out at least one costume for your daughter."

He sniffed, "I refuse to partake in such insipid activities."

Rin's eyes watered, "Does that mean Sesshoumaru-Papa will not play Halloween with Rin and Shippou?"

The raven haired girl poked him in the arm, "You're making Rin cry you big jerk! Just humor us and pick out something."

Sesshoumaru scowled. He rubbed his forehead as he grasped a random costume with a free hand. A brow rose as he scanned his choice. He suppressed a shudder, "Is this the only costume they make for your gender?"

Kagome looked over his shoulder at the costume. She laughed, "Rin would look cute as an angel. Costumes are always cute on kids. It's only when they take the same costume, change the label to 'adult large' and resell it. Then it gets kind of creepy."

Rin twirled, "I want to be a bunny, nee-chan! Or a witch…or ohhh! Could I be Little Red Riding Hood-san from the story sensei read us?"

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru, "See how excited she is, try to not be so emotional constipated okay?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her phrasing but merely found the different costumes Rin had been gushing over. "Try these on and we will purchase your favorite."

Rin bounced up and down, "Really?!"

The silver haired man looked amused and nodded.

Kagome looked around for the other store employee. "I wonder where she went. I have no clue where we'd find the dressing rooms…"

"Dressing rooms are in this direction."

Kagome jumped and turned around to find the _CN Shoujo_ employee. She was carrying a box filled with packs of costumes.

'They really have a way of sneaking up on people,' Kagome thought, pressing her hand to her racing heart.

The emerald hair woman took the lead never looking back to see if she was being followed. When she stopped, they were all able to see a row of dressing rooms. There were four in total. Two were allotted to females and two were for the males.

They were not elaborately designed with closing doors and such because no major undressing was expected while in them. The costumes were intended to go over whatever the person was wearing when they were trying them on.

Sesshoumaru handed Rin the costumes and she ran ahead with them as soon as she caught sight of the dressing room.

When the rest caught up, they found Sango was already there and she was on her last costume with Shippou, "Honestly Kagome, the cowboy and pirate things pale in comparison to how _scary_ he looks as a vampire," she grinned as Shippou walked out. She had Shippou's coat draped over her arm and she adjusted it to give a thumbs up, "This is definitely what you should go as, Ship."

The second, more vivacious employee nodded enthusiastically, "I agree one hundred percent!"

Shippou cheered and rushed back in to change. Kagome covered her mouth to suppress a squeal. He had looked nothing short of adorable in the white poufy shirt over which had been tied to a red lined black cape that had a high collar on it. A set of miniature black wings were attached to the cape and the pants had been the same color only with red pinstripes.

She gave her friend a thumbs up. If they spray painted his hair black for the night, gelled it back, and popped in a set of fake fangs, it would be perfect!

Sango suddenly perused the angel, "Hey, what's your name? Why is it that you look so familiar? Have we met before?"

In one deft movement the angel placed 'her' hair in a very familiar loose ponytail.

Kagome and Sango's jaw both dropped in unison and Sesshoumaru had a familiar feeling of dread settle itself within his stomach as the college students moved to embrace the employee.

"Jakotsu!", We barely recognized you!", "Just how many jobs do you have??" filled the area and Jakotsu grinned, "I got this job thanks to Kagura or rather Chibi-chan…" He pointed to the annoyed looking mouse. "We were old classmates back in the day. Her father owns this store as well as the mock Western farm that's in the Momiji area, so she hooked me up with no problems."

Kagura gave Jakotsu a cool look, "I do recall one of the terms of your employment here, being your masquerade as a female. In the future, try not to publicize your gender please."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "Yes, Kagura."

Shippou abruptly could be heard grunting and with a frustrated sigh he called, "Uh oh… I think I need help…" Sango giggled and entered the stall, "Here, I'll give you a hand, Shippou."

Jakotsu strolled up to Sesshoumaru and wagged his brows, "No hello, Sesshou-chan? I thought we were so close!" He didn't wait for a response before he gushed, "How do you like the costume? I'd love to be your guardian angel any day."

There was a visible cringe from the aforementioned person and a dangerous, possibly homicidal glint entered his eyes.

Kagura scowled and coolly reprimanded the angel, "Could you be any ruder, Jakotsu? Flirting with customers is not permitted…And in front of his wife no less."

Kagome blinked and looked around, "His wife? Where?"

Kagura furrowed her delicate brows, "Aren't you two married?"

Sesshoumaru was overcome by another shudder. The idea of that marriage was probably more disturbing than anything that could ever have been uttered by Jakotsu.

Kagome cringed, "To him?! God no…"

The outrageously costumed woman raised both brows in disbelief. "I see. I merely assumed that the nature of your relationship was close since you both seemed to know each other so well."

Jakotsu suddenly perused the two, trying to convince Kagura that they were not involved. He had quietly started giggling at Kagura's suggestion that Kouga's Kagome and his Sesshou-chan were married. Did they really seem like they knew each that well? He thought back to his impression of them when they first met.

But with a frown, Jakotsu realized he had had that impression too. He looked between Sesshoumaru and Kagome again in the way that Sango had been looking numerous times that day…

"Rin is not hers, either, I might add," Sesshoumaru added, seeing the woman's eyes dart from the dressing room where Rin had disappeared to, to Kagome who seemed to be visualizing what marriage would be like between her and Sesshoumaru. Said person was not sure whether or not he should have felt insulted by the grimace on her face.

Kagome snapped back abruptly to the present with a devastated frown. "Do I really look old enough to have a kid?"

The _CN Shoujo_ imitator gave the two another look over and her disbelief diminished. On a second look, yes, it did seem less and less like a romantic relationship. "Hm," she paused and a smile graced her lips as she murmured, "I am very glad that I am mistaken." With a look a look at Sesshoumaru she left the area with an extra swagger to her step.

Rin exited the dressing room then, having gone with Little Red Riding Hood. By the look on her face, it was instantly determined that she was disappointed with the costume.

She went in to change into the next one as Sango stepped out with Shippou. He was holding the vampire costume and she had helped him into his coat. The discarded costumes were currently held by Sango. Jakotsu took them from her hands and commenced to put them back. "I'll give you guys a hand in picking out costumes! I have such a flair for that stuff!"

He clasped and then pointed at Sango, "I could so see you and Mirouku-kun doing a whole Gi Joe / Gi Jane thing that would look _so_ adorable!"

Sango rolled her eyes playfully, "I already told you, Jakotsu, Ryuu and Mirouku are doing some bonding trip and are leaving for France that night. He's not dressing up since he can only stay for an hour—if that."

"Well tell his cute little behind that he needs to trade in his flight for something that leaves in the a.m.!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "I'm not making him pass up any more time with his father to dress up with me."

Jakotsu looked aghast, "And why not? How many times a year will Mirouku be able to see you in some scandalous costume in public?! Do _not_ pass this up!"

Rin stepped out of the dressing room and Sango put a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder, "We'll have this conversation later, okay? Now help us find some costumes."

Shippou suddenly exclaimed, "You and Kagome-nee-chan should be witches, so we can be scary together!"

Jakotsu had another look of appall. "Scary on Halloween? What self respecting woman does that?" As Shippou pulled Sango away, Jakotsu scampered after them.

Rin rushed up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Rin doesn't like the bunny costume either, btou-sama. Can you pick out a costume for Rin?"

Kagome grinned, "Maybe you two should do a matching thing! Sesshoumaru you could be," she looked for a random costume name and her eyes lit up, "You should be clowns! That'd be adorable!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look before addressing Rin, who seemed to be excited at the prospect.

He lifted a costume that he knew didn't have a male equivalent. "This is my suggestion, Rin."

The brunette looked surprised that Sesshoumaru agreed to contribute and she happily took the costume and rushed into the dressing room.

Kagome smiled at him and gave him a playful punch on the arm, "See how happy she is, Sesshoumaru? I know this isn't your thing, but no one's asking you to do something as extreme as be a fairy, so please be more enthused."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "You asked me to be a clown. I do believe that that counts as extreme."

"I was kidding!" She placed a calming hand on his arm, "You know that I would ne—Oomph!"

Kagura pushed in between the two not too gently and Kagome bumped into a shelf of costumes with a brisk, "Excuse me."

Sesshoumaru's inquiries of concern were interrupted as Kagura placed something in his hands, "I think I have the perfect costume for you."

Kagome rubbed her elbow, which had taken the brunt of injury and stared at the woman, her temper flaring.

Kagura continued to ignore the heated looks directed at the back of her skull as she opened the package, "The Edo Era Aristocrat."

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome grudgingly had to admit that it was an excellent choice. With white mock hamakas and a haori with a red cherry blossom print, it was a sophisticated costume. In the bag remained the adornments for the costume.

Sesshoumaru took the costume from her hands and absentminded thanked her. "I will go with this one." He turned towards Kagome's to make sure she was alright, but Kagura followed his movements with a smile, "It was my pleasure."

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to Rin's dressing room. "How's it going sweetie?"

Rin sprang out with the angel costume that Sesshoumaru had been eyeing before. And it looked lovely on her.

The body of the costume was a solid white leotard that had clips on the back for wings to attach to. The neck of the leotard was high and covered with feathers at the top. And with translucent sleeves that ended in poufy feathered cuffs and a skirt in a similar fashion. In the bag came slip-ons to put over white shoes to make them look like high boots.

Kagome beamed and picked up Rin, "It's perfect on you! I can curl your hair before we leave and do your make up!"

Kagura looked a bit put out that the attention was now on Rin and no longer on her find.

Rin seemed excited and Sesshoumaru walked over to his daughter and perused the costume. Both girls waited with baited breath. "Yes… I agree, it suffices."

Rin threw her arms around Sesshoumaru, disrupting Kagome's balance a little bit as she had to move closer to the man to accommodate the movement.

Sesshoumaru scooped the girl out of Kagome's arms upon seeing the raven haired girl struggle. She flashed him a grateful smile which he returned with a small one of his one.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the rare glimpse of one of his smiles and was glad when Rin changed the subject. "Did papa find a costume, too?"

"He has decided on this, little one," Kagura interjected as she lithely strolled again, between Sesshoumaru and Kagome and showed Rin the nearly empty costume pack that she still held in her hands.

"An aristocrat. Very fitting of your father don't you think?"

Rin shied away from the woman which Sesshoumaru noticed right away. The girl immediately quieted, so he changed the subject, "While I am sure Shippou has taken care of Sango, Kagome," his eyes darted to the raven haired girl and they narrowed, "still has yet to find anything. Which is odd seeing as she is the reason why we are here. Do you have any suggestions, Rin?"

Rin brightened again and gently took the package from Kagura's hands. "An ari-sto-crat is like a lord, right papa?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin grinned, "Then Kagome-nee-chan should be the lady! Then Nee-chan and Papa will match!"

Kagome flushed, "Rin, I don't think—"

"Excellent idea, Rin." Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome and asked innocently, "After all, these costumes are for humoring the children aren't they? So we shall let Rin decide."

"We don't carry any female equivalent of that costume," came a brisk shut down of the idea from a suddenly hostile _CN Shoujo._

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Then I suppose Rin, we shall let you peruse the Women's section for whatever."

Kagome looked devastated, "Nothing too tight though. I always gain weight doing exam month because Sango and I always pig out on cookies when we cram and I've barely worked out lately."

Kagura grinned suddenly, "Oh such a shame, then. I was just going to suggest one of the gypsy costumes. The colors would have looked so nice with the Aristocrat costume."

Rin squealed, "Try one on at least nee-chan!"

CN Shoujo's untrustworthy grin increased, "I'll be right back."

Kagome watched her leave, 'Am I the only one sensing this animosity?' She rubbed her temples, 'Maybe I'm just imagining it. I mean I never did anything to her.'

She breathed out a lengthy sigh, 'It's definitely my imagination…'

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Is it that depressing that we will not have matching costumes, _Kagome_?"

The girl blushed and sputtered, "I wasn't even thinking about anything remotely related to that! Deflate your ego already!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "My ego is no larger than yours, I'm sure."

Rin exclaimed. "The costume's here!"

Kagura smilingly handed it to Kagome, "Here you go. I must warn you that you probably won't be able to wear the top with that tunic on."

Kagome looked down at her lengthy white sweater tunic before she nodded a bit. She tried to look at the image on the front of the package, but from the way Kagura held the package covered most of it.

So she was herded into a dressing room with the costume.

Sango and Shippou popped back in with Jakotsu, all three laughing and Sesshoumaru noted that they had a second costume. And a broom stick… So Sango indeed had found a costume. And it did not take much guessing as to what character they had decided on.

Rin also noticed too and he placed her down and allowed her to pull him over to where the brunette was.

"What is Sango-nee-chan going to be?"

Shippou clasped Rin's hands, "It's _so_ cool, Rin-chan! She's going to be a witch and she gets broom stick and everything!"

Sango held out the costume in front of her and Rin made an awed sound. It had a lengthy silvery bejeweled train, but the front, from what they could see was slit off to the side and streaked with silver at the split.

The front was a slightly scandalous V neck halter, but Sesshoumaru was certain that Sango would perhaps wear a tank top of some sort. It had intricate silver designs and a high lapel. The center of the halter had silver ribbon weaving up like a laced shoe and it was sleeved with lengthy belled sleeves and a black and silver cape.

Sango blushed and addressed Sesshoumaru, "Clearly Jakotsu insisted on this and I'll have it worthy of a PG rating the night of Halloween."

He graced her with a bit of a smile and a nod. "Understood."

Sango let Rin and Shippou gush over costumes as she hung hers over her arm and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "So where's Kagome."

Suddenly they all heard a dismayed cry and… cackling?

Sango blink and her head whirled in the direction of Kagura, who seemed to be shaking with laughter. Sesshoumaru on the other hand worked his way to the booth.

"A problem?"

There was a fervent motion of curtain and a shriek. "D-don't come in!"

"Are you dressed?"

"Yeah but—I said don't come in!" As soon as she had said yes, he had begun to pull the curtain aside. Kagome seeing that, had tugged on the curtain hurriedly.

Costume shop dressing rooms are fairly flimsy….

The end result, was the ripping of the curtain from the rings on the bar it was on.

Kagome's eyes widened as she no longer held a partitioning devise. Instead all she had in her hands was a certain fallen piece of cloth. Her eyes met slightly surprised amber orbs.

And her eyes widened further when he looked down.

And an eye brow rose.

"Dude, Rin, our nee-chan is _hot_!"

Any maniacal laughter that still continued turned into an exclaim of, "I thought you said you were fat?!"

Kagome's face flushed as she stood there, in that lying excuse of a costume that barely constituted half of a garment.

The top, constructed of an emerald material tied with crisscrossing thick straps in the back covered only a little more area than her bra but bared an amble amount of her toned stomach. Strings of dark green beads were attached to the sides of the top that linked it with the bottom, a poufy pair of satin like pants that ended over her jeans at her calf. A sash was tied loosely around the waist.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, finally getting over initial shock. "Gypsy or prostitute? This clearly can't be meant for being outdoors."

Jakotsu waved a dismissive hand, "Who cares, hunny! You look amazing! Go with that."

Sango who had been staring with an open mouth and started to laugh, "And I thought mine was bad…"

Kagome avoided Sesshoumaru's gaze, mortified. "Excuse me; I'm going to change out of this and then go die of embarrassment in a corner."

Sesshoumaru soundlessly moved aside, his brow not leaving its suspended state. Kagura took Jakotsu's arm and pulled him away, "We have other costumers. Let's go."

Rin tugged Sesshoumaru's arm abruptly, "What's a prostitute, papa?"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

In the end, Jakotsu ended up returning, and after learning what Sesshoumaru's costume was, found a perfect compliment for it.

The title was Shi Hime, and it was like a female grim reaper equivalent. The body of the dress was a white but the middle had been layered over an apple red layer of fabric. The part of the heart shaped bust over the red was a series of horizontal white spaghetti strings in a descending in a deliberate V shape fashion. The strings tied in knots where the red end.

It was an off the shoulders dress held up by thin red spaghetti straps, the top lining was folded over for one and a half inches so that it looked thick. The sleeves were long and similar to a kimono and the dress fell with sheared and red dyed edged above her knees. A sash was included with a print similar to the cherry blossoms on Sesshoumaru's costume that tied loosely around her waist.

"That's a lot better. Thank you, Jakotsu…"

Kagome was still sporting a red blush even after they picked up accessories and went to the car.

She muttered to Sango, who wrapped an arm around her, "No lie, I am going home, crawling under the bed and never coming out. Never."

Rin looked up at Kagome, "Why is Kagome's face so red, papa?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "If I were to make a guess—"

Sango quickly interrupted, "It's because she's excited for Halloween Rin-chan!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both looked at Sango. Sesshoumaru looked a bit put out that he missed out on a chance to tease Kagome, but said girl smiled. It was a lame excuse but it probably beat the crap out of whatever Sesshoumaru had to say.

But one thing was for certain.

If she never saw that conniving CN Shoujo again, she certainly would die a happy, happy woman.  
-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sesshoumaru stepped into his room, a ghost of a smile, still haunting his lips. He had to admit…

Perhaps this was not a bad way to spend his October 29th.

He moved to his closet and from the top shelf he pulled down a sole photo of a platinum blonde with laughing hazel eyes and lips that were always colored the tone of rubies.

His smile faded a bit and he replaced the picture.

"Happy Birthday, Mother."

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N. This (the costume shopping fiasco) was one of what I call my Kodak Moments for Simply Business. It was one of the things that I KNEW I wanted to happen and wrote out like months and months (if not a full year) in advance lol.

So tell me how you enjoyed Halloween Part I!


	28. Chapter 28

A.N. This is Halloween part II! Don't underestimate my excitement when it comes to my Halloween chappies. There so long 'cause I worked on them for days and had it planned out for ever. So I'm so glad they're going over well with reviews! Thanks for following and here's chapter 28!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

-

(Tsuki)

Sunday evening after Kagome and Sango had purchased their costumes and were dropped off, the drove immediately to the airport.

Souta and Kohaku had had a night flight and would be arriving in fifteen minutes if their flight was on time.

The girls waited in front of the boys' gate with anticipation.

In the middle of waiting, Sango abruptly scrunched up her nose and joked, "You do realize that we're going to have a week of testosterone and video games, right?"

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip with feigned worry, "Do you think it's too late to turn back and drive home?"

A sandy haired boy accompanied by a freckled brunette came into view. The two were carrying duffel bags.

Their sisters groaned and in unison murmured, "Apparently!" They giggled and dropped the act and rushed up to their brothers to engulf them in hugs.

Souta looked somewhat victorious and Kohaku looked oddly flustered. Sango furrowed her brows, "What's with you two?"

Kohaku murmured, "It's nothing, Sango. Where's your car? I'm beat…"

The two walked ahead mostly in quiet and Kagome raised a brow, "What's up, Souta?"

Souta beamed, "That guy finally told me what was bothering him—after two frikkin' weeks!"

Kagome hit him lightly "Language, half pint." He stuck his tongue out at her and muttered, 'You're the one to talk.' His sister ignored that in favor or questioning in a low voice, "What's bothering him? Is it the same thing from the festival?"

Souta nodded and he lost his cheerful expression, "It's been bothering him for way longer than that, sis."

Kagome frowned and looked at the somber boy some distance ahead of her. She did not comment so her brother could continue talking.

He looked up at her, "You know that cool chick from awhile ago who like beasted at vid-games?"

The raven haired girl ignored her urge to question what exactly he was learning in school. Instead she gave in it to her surprised response. "Rin-chan?"

Souta nodded furiously and whispered, "He _likes _her."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

As Kagome and her roommate helped their brothers unpack their major essentials for the night, her mind was reeling.

Her Kohaku…. Liked her Rin?

'Shut up,' she thought incredulously. But it was most certainly cute. Now, though it made her wonder what exactly that note Kohaku had handed over had said.

And she had to also wonder how Rin had taken the news.

Or if she even _knew _that he liked her, liked her.

Dare she play Cupid with Sesshoumaru's daughter?

Kagome looked at the freckled boy who was like the brother she already had but secretly wanted two of.

Of course she did.

But she would most certainly play it cool. There was no need to push love where it was not meant to grow. After all, what kind of person would she be if she did?

From across the room, Sango sneezed.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Monday morning was a classless day.

The four had spent all night watching cheesy action flicks and comedies until they one by one toppled off to sleep on the king sized inflatable mattress that the girls had set up.

It was oddly enough though, the two boys who woke up first and decided to make breakfast for the girls.

Kohaku was the head chef of the masterful breakfast as the boys combed through cabinets and the fridge for ingredients.

The girls woke up to the smell of French toast and warm syrup and grinned to themselves.

The one meal that the boys could cook: breakfast.

The two not only loved Western styled morning foods, but they had a flair for making it too. French toast was Kohaku's specialty. For a teenage boy it was somewhat impressive.

Sango and Kagome eagerly rose and after greeting the two, they took turns in the bathroom. They each donned robes over their pajamas and slipped back into the kitchen when they were done.

Kagome grinned and strode over to the fridge to set down drinks, "We should kidnap you two for the week more often. It's been too long since we've had you boys make us something."

Souta teased, "Believe me, this is a small price to pay for no school and no rules. Kidnap me anytime, sis."

Sango sat down at the table. She propped her elbows on the table and leaned her head against it. "No rules? I don't think so, kiddo. Rule number one: extra powdered sugar on the French toast!"

Kohaku laughed, "I second Souta then."

The four continued their bantering throughout the meal and all the worries of the world seemed to diminish with each soft fluffy bit of the French toast.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Tuesday was quick to arrive.

It was an anticipated moment on everyone's mind and everything they did seemed to just be a time passer for that day.

From Sango's job, to Kagome's, to humoring the boys, and cramming for tests. Everything was made the time fly.

And soon it was Tuesday afternoon and school was out for the evening.

Rin smiled cheerfully as soon as she saw the raven haired woman that now highlighted every essential moment of her life. She had been quick to open the door for the two children and soon stood in front of them, the epitome of the Western holiday that was Halloween. Kagome was dressed festively in an orange skirt that had black pinstripes and a black sweater that had cuffs decorated with wisps of synthetic orange fur. Pinned to her top were also small pumpkin pins.

To finish off the look, though, Kagome had orange and black knee socks and black flats. A witch's hat in the tradition Halloween colors was on top of her head and small purse was slung on her shoulders.

"Happy Halloween!!" She opened the purse and picked out two pieces of candy. "Hands out!"

Rin squealed at the get up and complied with the request. As Kagome placed the sugary confections in the girl's hand the brunette replied, in return. "Happy Halloween, onee-chan!" Shippou waved distractedly as he popped candy corn into his mouth. "'Appeh Awllou-eeen," he managed eventually, with his mouth full of candy as he stuck out his hand.

Rin suddenly exclaimed, "Look it!" In her small hand she held a plastic jack-o-lantern basket by its handle. It was filled with candy she had gotten from a small party in class.

Kagome leaned down to engulf her in a welcome back hug, "Wow, Rin-chan! That's such a lot of candy!" She grinned. "Go inside and wash up and then I want to hear about your day, since I'm guessing it was pretty exciting." Kagome gently tapped the lantern and then Rin's nose which had been painted to resemble a kitten's. Her cheeks sported whiskers to finish off the look.

Rin headed upstairs as Kagome picked up Shippou. She draped his backpack from her arm and closed the front door. "Better not let Sesshoumaru see you gorging down all that candy. I mean really, you're just asking for another dentist's appointment."

Shippou's hand wavered between putting a strip of taffy in his mouth.

Kagome giggled and whispered slyly, "But then again, they're only baby teeth. They have to fall out anyway…"

She put him on the ground, "Now head upstairs too, Ship-chan! I made a very special Halloween lunch and it's getting cold."

Shippou gave her a pat on her leg before walking off, "Honestly at first, I didn't think I'd like you….but hey, you're alright, Kagome."

Kagome's smiled waned a bit and called after him, "Don't push it, kiddo! I doubt you expect_ Sesshoumaru_ to take you Trick-or-Treating tonight!"

From the top of the stairway she heard, "I was just kidding!"

Kagome laughed a bit before returning to the kitchen. She had, as she previously stated, prepared a special Halloween lunch. And she was quite proud of it…

She had made Halloween inspired mashed potatoes, which were essentially regular mashed potatoes, only she had swirled in orange food coloring. She had placed next to each bowl of mashed potatoes, a saucer of gravy, which although was not Halloween-afied, the saucer, was at least black—a color of Halloween. In a congruent bowl, she had that filled part way with fruit something she really couldn't do much with, but again, choose a black bowl.

Next she had a plate of chicken nuggets set out for them. She had bought special edition Halloween chicken nuggets that were shaped to follow the crazy holiday motif. And to finish everything off, she had painstakingly shaped their ketchup into the shape of a bat.

For them to drink, Kagome had decided on fruit punch, since "from a certain angle, with the right amount of lighting—it looked like blood."

And finally, there were cookies. The night before, she and Sango had baked cookies. Originally, they had just needed something to get them through the major cramming for the exam they had that morning. (And the baked goods served as an incentive for Souta and Kohaku to help out with their studying too). However, once Sango found the cookie cutters….

Really who wouldn't be tempted to make little sugar cookies that looked ghosts and bats?

Plus they had a jar of frosting just sitting there and Kagome had purchased the orange food coloring that afternoon before too.

Kagome grinned and looked at everything. She taken chairs from the dinning room and had set the table for six since Sango would be swinging by with Souta and Kohaku. "It's perfect!"

When she was younger, her mother would do a similar thing. Starting from breakfast, there would be Jack-o-lantern pancakes with jam filling the areas her mother cut out for the eyes, nose, and mouth. For lunch one year they had rice that was speckled orange with food coloring and her mother had crafted the flank of fish into the form of a ghost. The excess had gone into making the soup.

Dinner would be something parallel to that. The only difference would be whether her mother decided to go tradition with the menu, or take a Western approach.

Kagome smiled fondly at the lunch. She really missed home. Even though some of the quirks of her household were easy to take with her, she still missed those irreplaceable. Like her family, the scent of her house, Buyo (who incidentally, had gained all the weight he lost back, according to Souta), the shrine, the Goshinboku—the list was endless.

With a deep intake of breath Kagome smiled. She would just have to get used to that homesickness though, because it would only get worse after college if she continued on the way she had planned.

She pasted on a smile as she heard Rin and Shippou bounding down the stairs, faintly catching the fiery red head's call of, "Last one down has to try and scare Sesshoumaru tonight!"

She snickered, "That'll be interesting." Her grin widened when she saw Rin leap into he kitchen first, Shippou trailing a few feet behind.

Shippou panted, "Wait! Do-over! You had a height advantage!"

Kagome put up a hand to stifle a giggle. It was true that the girl having almost two feet on Shippou probably had aided in her victory. So a do-over would do nothing to solve, what would take years of growth spurts to fix.

She reached over and herded both kids to the table, "Alright, alright, no time for do-overs. Hurry up and eat so you can get dressed and be ready to score some candy." As they sat down, she added in after thought, "Which you will of course share with your beloved onee-chan, Kagome." She still did not know whether or not she was still planning to brave out Halloween as the only person in her twenties still trick-or-treating.

But then again…she didn't really look her age so maybe she could get away with it. She could not help the overflow of maniacal laughter that flooded her thoughts as she imagined herself basking on top of a pile of candy. She shook her head to clear the silly thoughts and went to go play with Gome.

Rin suddenly tugged on Kagome's skirt.

"Wait nee-chan! Rin wants to give Kagome-chan a present!"

Kagome knelt, "A present Rin-chan?"

The brunette nodded and suddenly produced a clear wrapped caramel colored confection. Kagome blinked, "What is it?"

"Rin's class has an exchange student from Texas who gave us these candies from his homeland. He talks with a funny accent, but Rin thinks he's really nice. He called them Pralines."

Kagome smiled, "They're those candies made with nuts and a kind of syrup right? Like the kind they make in Europe?"

Rin smiled sheepishly, "Rin never had Pralines until today."

Kagome ruffled the girl's hair and grinned, "Well thank you. I love Pralines." The raven haired girl was just about to unwrap the candy when the doorbell rang, "That would be Sango with the boys!" She exclaimed excitedly. The girl pocketed the candy in her purse and rushed to open the door. There as she predicted, stood the two boys and Sango each carrying a bag of some sorts. Even though they had been there since the Sunday night of their Halloween shopping, she engulfed them in huge bear hugs.

"You three came just in time! Rin and Shippou were just about to start lunch. Now we can all eat together."

Sango grinned, "Great. What's for lunch? I'm half starved."

Kagome laughed mischievously, "You'll see, I definitely outdid myself with this."

The three followed her into the kitchen and there were various exclaims as they saw the lunch. Souta patted his sister on the back, "Mom would be proud, sis."

The raven haired girl smiled and gave a mock bow, "Now hurry up and eat so we can get dressed and ready to head out for Onigumo."

Sango took a seat, "The ketchup is my definitely favorite."

Kohaku seated himself next to Rin which did not escape the attention of the elder girls in the room as he laughed, "It wouldn't be Halloween without the Higurashis. Mom said she's going over to your house with dad for dinner, by the way."

Kagome slid into a seat next to Sango and Souta took the last remaining seat. The girl replied, "Again?" She giggled, "That's starting to become a tradition. Sango, maybe we should skip Onigumo next year and head home?"

Sango snorted, "That is if you can pull yourself away from your busy corporate life long enough to hang out in little ole Kyoto."

Souta held up a hand, "Okay, okay, it's Halloween. No serious talk until midnight. Then we can berate Kagome all we want."

Kohaku lifted up his glass in toast form, "So until then, Happy Halloween everyone."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome and Sango helped Rin into her costume first because they weren't looking to spend that much attention on their own costumes. All the girls were in Rin's room, while the boys were in Shippou's room changing. They agreed that they would help each other with their costume makeup.

Sango would assist in doing Rin's make up while Kagome covered the hair. And after fifteen minutes of work, Rin looked like the epitome of the word angelic.

With her hair tamed and braided and pushed back neatly into a half ponytail, Rin looked more mature and the light curls and straightened bangs made her attention grabbing. The make up served to highlight her strongest features like her eyes and lip gloss gave her vibrant smile a glow.

Sango giggled as she gently wiped off a smudge of mascara and thickened up the ice blue eyeliner, "Sesshoumaru's certainly going to have a handful when this girl grows up. She gorgeous!"

Rin blushed lightly, "You think I'm pretty, Sango-nee-chan?"

Sango gushed, "You're adorable!"

Kagome smiled, "If I ever have a daughter, I hope she looks exactly like that." Sango nodded and again the younger girl flushed.

Kagome and Sango then worked themselves into their costumes.

Sango wore a silver tank top under costume along with a pair of shorts since the weather was cool.

For her hair, she amply sprayed it with a combination of water and liquid mousse and braided her hair in various sized, tight, braids before spraying her hair again and doing her make up.

She simply settled for a light touch of lip gloss and a bit of silver eyeliner and glitter eye shadow.

While she was doing that, Kagome slipped her costume over a red tank top and a pair of rolled up khakis that wouldn't show under the dress.

All three had opted to wear something underneath their costume and that they would keep light jackets in the car in addition. But past experience told the elder girls not to bring too much since they would be running around a lot.

Kagome had merely straightened her hair for the costume, pulled back enough strands to make a messy bun and put it up with glossy rouge chopsticks. Rin prodded her into allowing the brunette to curl a few of the stray strands. And finally the raven haired girl slipped an artificial lotus behind her ear. Her make up use was the equivalent of Sango's, sans the glitter eye shadow and she had opted for Sango's favorite magenta toned liner.

Sango lightly blow dried her hair for a minute before carefully taking her hair out it the braids. She took a bottle of hair glitter and sprayed it lightly into the chocolate locks.

The effect was dazzlingly and the process gave her hair more body. It fit perfectly with her which costume as strands curled and looked crimped at the same time, looking wild and bold.

Kagome grinned, "I think we ladies are ready to hit the streets of Onigumo, what do you think?"

She was met by two equally eager grins as the three grabbed their things and exited the room.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The boys walked out of Shippou's room simultaneous to the girl's exit from Rin's.

And six pairs of eyes widened in unison.

That was probably the best part of Halloween. Seeing the transitions.

Souta and Kohaku had done a masterful job in dying Shippou's hair black and all were convinced that at least a tub of gel had gone into slicking his thick hair back and into a braided ponytail at the nape of his neck. They had also applied white cream to his face and darkened his eyebrows and eyes with eyeliner.

The fangs fit decently, and overall the costume looked even better now. Shippou had picked up a cute pair of white gloves from the accessories department of the costume shop and a cane with a faux jeweled tip. Once upon a time that cane probably went with a pimp costume, so of course Shippou had had to coerce Sesshoumaru into snapping the cane in half, so that it would be a perfect height.

Souta had opted to be policeman. He looked handsome and professional in the light blue uniform and had placed a blue water gun and a flashlight at his side as a prop. His blue and navy cap was off because he had used gel to push back his bangs and was still waiting for it to dry. He finished the look off by carrying a plastic night stick that he got in Kyoto. Even the glued on mustache over his upper lip served to aid the overall appearance.

Lastly was Kohaku, dressed as a feudal era warrior. He wore a black fitted mock uniform with yellow accentuating features. The neckline of the outfit was high and intricately decorated. He had slid on black high top steel toe boots and a gray metal mask was tied with green ribbon around his neck. He had gelled back his hair into a tight and neat pony tail that made him look like a certified assassin. If it had not been for his freckles, he would have looked years older.

It was the boys however who had to have been the most shocked.

Souta was the first to speak, "Kagome…I never knew you could actually look _pretty_."

Of course, he would come to regret uttering those words.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

All that was left now was waiting for Sesshoumaru to get home. He promised, or rather said he could come home early.

Kagome held that to the equivalent of a promise though, since Sesshoumaru did not seem to go back on anything that left his mouth.

So when the six finished at four and after Sango made use of her digital camera for a good ten minutes, Kagome wasn't surprised when she heard the sound of someone using a key to get into the house.

Rin quickly asked if Kagome could help her downstairs so that she could greet Sesshoumaru and Kagome smilingly complied.

The businessman was placing down a briefcase in the living room when the two found him.

"Papa!" Rin cried as soon as she saw him. Kagome placed the young girl down and the brunette rushed over to her father.

"Make sure to mind your make up, Rin," she laughed when the girl stopped, seconds away from attacking Sesshoumaru's leg. She settled reluctantly for patting the appendage as he did so many times to her head.

The action incited a small chuckle in Sesshoumaru who knelt down to peruse the girl, "What have we here?" he murmured as he gently took her chin and examined her face.

This would not do…

Makeup worked too well on her.

Sesshoumaru make a mental note to ban the purchase of the products during Rin's high school years. Maybe if he was lucky, he could even do so until she was out of college.

Rin shyly smiled, "Rin had so much fun dressing up. Can Sango-nee-chan put make up on Rin more often, Sesshoumaru-Papa?"

Sesshoumaru graced her with a smile. So maybe he wouldn't deny Rin this new love. It would be so much easier to deny those wolves after his Rin what they wanted. Threats of castrations for those in high school …threats of financially crippling families for those in college. Yes, he liked that better.

He nodded and resisted the urge to pat her head seeing that her hair was too flawlessly set. "As often as you wish."

Rin threw her arms around the man's neck in a hug and he gently patted her on the back.

With that Rin hiked up her skirt and ascended the stairs slowly and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru coyly. "I think you're getting easier to read, Mr. Dad."

He raised a brow as he stood, "Oh?"

Kagome grinned, "You were definitely just thinking how you were going to ban make up from her life for the next decade."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and began removing stacks of paper from his briefcase indifferently. "Hardly."

Kagome smirked, "Only because you moved on to thinking that it would be easier to threaten her suitors instead."

Sesshoumaru returned her arrogant look, refusing to admit that she had been correct. "And what makes you think that?"

She giggled, "It was all over your face." Her smile softened. "You care for her so much, Sesshoumaru. It's touching."

He did not respond to the comment and merely began taking off his tie. "I suppose you all are waiting for me to don that wretched costume so that we can leave?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup. Do you want help?" she asked after a moment. She winced as her tone came out more eager than she had wanted it to.

Sesshoumaru looked suspiciously at her, "With what, pray tell?"

Kagome opened her trusty purse that still hung off its dainty silver chain and produced something that made Sesshoumaru cringe, "Costume makeup! I was thinking we could totally do a—"

"No."

"It's only for a few hours! It'll be fun, okay?" Kagome grasped his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please, Sesshoumaru? You'd make this the best Halloween ever…"

He removed her hands and walked past her with an air of dismissal.

Kagome dejectedly kicked the carpet, "Phooey." She leaned against the wall and opened her purse. "I thought that would work for sure," she murmured as she reached for a piece of candy.

She found Rin's praline sitting on top. "Ah! I completely forgot about that." The raven haired girl opened the candy and took a bite of the nut filled confection.

Her brows furrowed. It was a lot sweeter than she remembered and this one certainly had a different texture as well. It wasn't bad of course…

But it was different and oddly familiar at the same time.

She did not have time to question it for she suddenly heard, "What are you waiting for? Do you retract your offer to assist me with my costume?" Kagome suddenly giggled and popped the rest of the candy into her mouth.

"No way!"

It was that kind of personality a girl could fall in love with…

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The ride to Onigumo would be over half an hour long. Unfortunately the seven had to split into two groups. Sesshoumaru was driving Rin and Shippou using Kagome's car and Sango would drive the rest in hers.

Rin and Shippou seemed to reject the idea, but Kagome was quick to remind them, "We're all going to the same place and with you guys following us, we'll arrive at the same time. So just deal with that _demon_ for half an hour, okay?"

She had said the word demon with a mocking tone since, that's what Sesshoumaru looked like. A demon lord of Kagome's grandfather's tales.

Kagome had adorned the man's immaculate skin with deep magenta markings on both sides of his cheeks and above his eyes. She had French braided his hair back and drawn a midnight blue crescent moon onto his forehead.

It added all for a striking appearance when coupled with his natural honey eyes and the overall look of his costume on his person.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her before slipping behind the wheel of Kagome's car. Before he fully closed the door, Kagome handed him three tickets, "These are your admission tickets. Flash them at the front gate to get tagged for access to all the rides."

He nodded and Kagome went back to Sango's car, "Is Mirouku meeting us there, Sango?"

The brunette nodded, "He needs to take his own car since he's leaving early. He has his ticket though, so he'll meet us inside."

From the back seat Kohaku grinned, "So I'll finally get to meet this guy, huh?"

Souta leaned up as far as his seatbelt would allow, "Better hope we like 'im, Sango."

Sango put her car into drive and took off in the direction of Onigumo. "Or what, munchkin?" She let out a laugh, "I'm curious to know what would happen if you don't like him—which will be impossible, just so you know."

Kohaku scoffed, "We can't tell you the 'or what.' That stays a secret so he'll be caught off guard, sis. After all, I think we're entitled a say in who our brother in law is."

Kagome snickered, "I hate to break it to you boys, but Sango and I—we're not sisters. So unless Momma enters some polygamous relationship with Sango's dad, you won't be siblings either."

Sango scrunched up her nose, "And no offense Higurashis, but I am very glad to not be related to you if that's what it takes."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The two cars pulled up just as Mirouku got there. The violet eyed man was dressed in a suit and he had been talking on the phone. When he saw Sango he instantly ended the conversation and chuckled, "I feel more and more tempted to just catch that five a.m. flight like Jakotsu keeps insisting."

He greeted Kagome as she exited the car and when the two boys in the back slipped out Mirouku grinned, "Kohaku," he turned to Souta, "and Souta—it's nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you two." The two were a little caught off guard that he was able to distinguish who was who. They were hoping to you that to their advantage.

They decided to just take a cool approach to everything. Kohaku stepped up to shake his hand, "All good I hope."

The raven haired man smiled disarmingly, sensing their unspoken challenge but not responding to it, "Of course."

Souta followed suit with a handshake and both boys stepped back to stare down Mirouku. Sango and Kagome watched with amusement as Mirouku kept his composure and reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He let out a mock sigh, "I guess, I _will _need to break out the icebreakers."

Souta and Kohaku looked at each other as Mirouku pulled out two brand new, yet to be released, guaranteed carnage containing, action games.

Souta cursed under his breath, "Damnit Kohaku, he's likeable."

Kohaku scowled and took the proffered present. "Welcome to the family."

Sango blushed, "Hey! Don't marry me off just for a video game!"

Kagome patted her on the back, "Oh don't pretend you're not completely gushing inside! Now come on. Sesshoumaru just found parking. Let's head into Onigumo!"

The group headed towards Kagome's car. The raven haired girl however lagged behind a bit. She rubbed her stomach and fought the urge to double order as a wave of pain ripped at her stomach. "Ugh…"

It passed after a moment and Kagome quickened her pace.

She found Mirouku and Sesshoumaru exchanging pleasantries when she finally caught up. Sango looked a bit put out, "The corporate network never ceases to amaze me! They know each other."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well then, that makes everything a little less awkward. Now shall we go?" Rin and Shippou bobbed up to her side and chatted instantly about what they were going to go first.

Kagome smiled and took their hands and with a purposeful glance at Sango, she headed towards the gate, "Tickets out, everyone!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Onigumo was certainly a fascinating place. There were fog machines nearly everywhere and they cast an eerie, but fitting blanket onto the entirety of the ground.

'Cobwebs' covered gnarled tree and pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns littered the ground. Skeletons poked out from different places, and costumed workers for Onigumo were among the crowd, handing out candy and advertisements. As they weaved through, they could see Halloween themed rides, a 'Haunted House,' and the booths that allowed the customers to going Trick-or-Treating.

Kagome ignored the rising discomfort in her stomach and clasped her hands, "Our tickets let us go anywhere and do anything here, so who what should we do first?"

Souta and Kohaku immediately shouted, "Haunted House!"

Shippou was partial to acquiring candy and Rin seemed to want to go on the Witch themed Ferris wheel.

Sango looked between her and the other adults, "I suggest we split up and meet back here at the entrance in half an hour."

Mirouku grinned, "I'll take the Haunted House if you guys don't mind," he said to Souta and Kohaku who grinned and the freckled boy snorted, "Don't expect Sango to go along with that though—she's a bigger coward than that one," he pointed at Kagome who looked affronted. "Hey! Onigumo is scary you jerks!"

Sango was too flustered and busy sputtering to respond.

Souta grinned and grabbed Mirouku, "Come on, before a line builds up."

Shippou tried to inconspicuously wink at Rin before he grabbed Sango and pulled her in the direction of the candy, "Then I choose you, nee-chan! Get me candy," he pouted.

Sango looked back at Kagome and Sesshoumaru with surprise, "Woah! Wait a minute, Shippou!" But the boy relentlessly pulled her along and Sango had no choice to follow.

Rin hid a smile, "Then Rin has Papa and Kagome-nee-chan!" She twirled, "Ferris Wheel, please!" She reached up and grabbed a hand of each adult and looked up at Kagome, "Lead the way, nee-chan!"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and giggled, "Are you up for this, Taisho?"

He stared back at her, "Do I have a choice?"

Rin chimed in with an enthused, "No!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The Ferris wheel was an intimidating structure. The carts were painted purple and black with frighteningly grotesque faces painted on the side. The metal parts of the wheel were constructed to look like a spider web and at the very center, there was a large broom stick.

There was a small line in front of them when the three got there. Rin squealed as she saw people getting off and receiving witch hats.

Kagome giggled, "Looks like we got here at a good time!"

The line started moving and after a five minute wait, the three were able to slide into a cart. Kagome slid in first and Sesshoumaru was about to help Rin in, when she abruptly shook her head, "Rin wants to sit on the edge like nee-chan!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at how ridiculous that sounded and Kagome giggled, "Rin, it's safer in the middle since you're the smallest."

Rin shook her head as Sesshoumaru lifted her so that they would stop holding up the line. He sat down next to Kagome and placed her on the edge.

Rin held a victorious smile, "Thank you, Papa!"

He simply gave Kagome a look as the runner of the ride came over and placed down the safety bar. "Do know that I blame you for teaching her how to give attitude."

Kagome scoffed and asked incredulously as she took hold of the bar in front of her, "Attitude? That's not attitude—what Shippou has, that's attitude!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as the wheel started rotating and Kagome let out a squeak. The raven haired girl instinctively clutched his arm. Their mini-argument was forgotten as he asked in an amused tone, "Is someone afraid of the scary Ferris wheel?"

Kagome hesitantly let go of his arm and in an unconvincing tone said, "Hell no! How old do I look? Heh…heh… Such a ridiculous question, right Rin?"

Rin leaned forward so that she could see the other girl, causing the cart to rock. "Right, nee-chan! Rin's nee-chan is super brave, Papa!"

The swinging of the cart back and forth only helped to worsen the nausea that had been plaguing the girl for the past hour or so.

She leaned onto Sesshoumaru and closed her eyes. With a groan she said, "Just tell me when it's over."

Sesshoumaru rotated his torso so that he could lean her up. He chuckled, "It's not even that bad."

Kagome suddenly realized how nice the platinum blond always smelled. It was always an alluringly suave and subtle scent that she always had to be _this_close to him to pick up.

It wasn't overpowering, but it was a commanding, dare she say, _sexy_ scent.

He took her chin once they were nearly at the top and directed her face towards the sunset view.

"Open your eyes, Higurashi."

With her heart basically beating in her throat, she gingerly opened her eyes and drank in the breathtaking view.

After a moment, she looked at Sesshoumaru with a smile, "It's absolutely gorgeous up here…"

Rin kept absolutely quiet. In her heart though, she whispered a small prayer that her nee-chan and her btou-sama would have some Disney inspired realization that they were absolutely perfect for each other as her parents.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Would I ever lead you astray?"

For some reason all possible sarcastic responses had left Kagome's range of thought. All she could think about were the molten pools of amber that she was staring into and how completely intoxicating he smelled.

Kagome broke gaze and shrugged. "I don't know," she said honestly. She was tempted to ask, "Would you?"

But she held it in. She knew how it worked. Sunset plus Ferris Wheel plus companion of opposite sex always equaled the right conditions for romantic occurrences even if there were no romantic feelings whatsoever!

And if he kept saying the right things, the cocky bastard, she'd end up mounting her great smelling, nice hair having, suddenly irresistible boss in the middle of a carnival….

She groaned and dug her head into the crook of her elbow. "Maybe Harry was right," she murmured as the wheel began its downward descent. Sesshoumaru and Rin looked at her in confusion.

Men and woman couldn't be friends…

At least not at carnivals.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

On ground, the eight began their rendezvous at the entrance. Souta and Kohaku were talking up Mirouku in a manner that had Sango grinning. Shippou skipped along her side swinging a half full plastic jack-o-lantern. He abruptly addressed her with a mouth full of candy, "Can we head to another candy place again? They were kinda skimpy on this side…"

Kohaku nodded, "I think I'm about ready to head there too, sis. We can hit the real rides after a sugar hit, right Souta?"

"Definitely! We haven't been on a single rollercoaster."

Sango grinned, "Then that's the plan of action…"

They shortly met Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rin, the firsts to arrive at the meet place.

Mirouku chuckled as he saw Rin. "Your costume is going through some conflicting interests," he joked as he saw the witch hat that now adorned her head.

Rin shook her head, "Nuh uh! 'Cause not all witches are bad!"

Sango nudged Mirouku, "Getting outsmarted by a preteen, eh Mirouku?"

Kohaku chuckled and pointed out, "In addition to being ganged up on by a pair of witches."

Kagome pulled on her courtesy hat and altered her voice to sound like a witch's, "Two? Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Souta shook his head and placed a consoling hand on his sister's arm, "We all knew you were a witch from the get-go, sis."

Shippou snorted in laughter and took a hold of Souta's pants, "I see now where all the funny went in your family!"

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin onto his shoulder and nodded his head towards Souta, "If I had to choose, I definitely would say that I liked that sibling the best."

Kagome huffed, "Yeah well, Rin's _my_ favorite Taisho!" She gave a scathing glance at Souta, "And you?! Well, _I'm_ telling mom!"

Souta ran ahead to join Sesshoumaru after sticking out his tongue at her.

"Don't forget that I know where you live!" She called after him, forgetting that she was among a crowd.

People around her stopped to stare at her and Kohaku inconspicuously shrunk away to join Souta.

Mirouku gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "We've both been ostracized, Kagome-san."

The girl sighed, "So it seems!"

Sango laughed and put an arm around the two, "Rest assured, it's all in good fun."

Mirouku planted a kiss on her cheek, "I hope so, love. I'd hate to have to tell to father that I really _can't _keep a girl for more than a month."

Kagome abruptly felt a pain course through her stomach and she doubled over, causing Sango to shriek her name.

Mirouku looked at her in concern, "Kagome-san… are you alright?"

Kagome bit down the pain and straightened up with a feigned giggle, "Y-yeah… I'm totally fine. I just… tripped."

Mirouku released Sango but before the two could ask anymore hospitable questions, Kagome skipped ahead and called back over her shoulder, "We're missing out on some prime Trick-or-Treating time!"

Sango giggled after a moment and pulled Mirouku along, "Very true… C'mon!"

Mirouku stopped allowing himself to be pulled after awhile. "Actually Sango, it's about time that I headed to the airport…"

Sango looked crestfallen, "…Already?"

He planted a kiss a short and sweet kiss on her lips with a groan, "I have to." When he released her he said, "You'll see me at work next week and I'll make this up to you though."

Sango grinned, "You better." After saying her good byes she winked, "I'll save you some candy."

He blew her a kiss as he headed back towards the exit and after a moment of lingering Sango ran off in the direction Kagome had gone to.

She found Kagome walking with Sesshoumaru and Rin. The boys were no where in sight. They were though, loud enough to hear. Sango put a hand on her hip, "Kagome Higurashi, I'm shocked you're not out there with them."

Kagome gave her a weak smile, "Yeah well, I'm getting old. I can't keep up with teen boys…and Shippou."

Sango took a hold of Rin, "Well don't make this one suffer. I barely see any candy in her pumpkin thing."

Rin corrected her, "Jack-o-lantern, nee-chan."

"Her Jack-o-lantern, Kagome!"

Sango picked the brunette up and hurried to catch up to the sound of the boys' voices.

As soon as Sango and Rin were out of range, Kagome crumpled and groaned, "I can't take this anymore…" She leaned over to hug her knees and let out a curse.

Sesshoumaru immediately stopped moving and with barely veiled alarm, he kneeled down to her level, "Higurashi what's wrong?"

Kagome shakily stood with his assistance. Tears pricked her eyes and she scrunched up her face, "It hurts…"

"Is it your… thing?" His eyes no longer focused upon hers but pointedly gazed downward... At uterus level.

Had it not been for the knotting pain that now wrenched over her stomach, Kagome was pretty sure her cheeks would have turned the same color fire trucks sport. "N-no…this is different. It's my stomach"

She wobbled a bit, forcing Sesshoumaru to take a swift step forward and grasped her arm in support.

Kagome doubled over in pain and her eyes snapped close, "Nugh…"

Sesshoumaru's mind instantly became calculating as he examined her face. Her lips looked a bit swollen and her forehead was covered in a light blanket of sweat, "Name everything you've eaten today. Can you call anything out of the ordinary?"

"No…for lunch it I had a sandwich from the school deli and a bag a chips. I just drank a bottle of water with it. Then—" She suddenly gripped his arm and looked as if she were going to vomit.

He lifted her head, so that she was looking at him.

"I suspect food poisoning…What else?"

Sango noticed the lag in the two other adults then, particularly since Shippou chose to show up and scream, "Ewww! They're about to kiss!"

Sango blinked. What the hell? She hadn't even been gone for five minutes… "Um…?"

Kagome crumpled even further down and Sango quickly reanalyzed the situation, noting with alarm the pained look on her face. Shippou immediately shut his mouth in concern, murmuring, "Nee-chan!"

Sango quickly told Shippou to call back everyone else and she waited a moment to for him to return.

Sesshoumaru bent down and soon had the raven haired girl draped over his back, her arms loosely around his neck. He took hold of her legs, "Takinama," he called, "Do you know if she's allergic to anything?"

Shippou came back with Rin immediately but had not been able to get to the boys.

Sango scooped up Shippou and grabbed Rin's hand. She rushed over to Kagome and nodded. "Only pecans…" Sango paled and it all became a bit clearer to her, "Kagome tried a bit of my mother's pecan pie last year once and was the same way. She can take something for it though!" She cursed, "But her medicine's in the dorm."

Rin quietly looked up at Sango, "Pecans, nee-chan?"

Sango nodded quickly before murmuring, "I'll drive her back and get it."

As Kagome tightened her hold around Sesshoumaru as a spasm of pain made her writhe in anguish, he questioned somewhat edgily, "Would you be able to carry her inside?"

The tone was not meant to insult her; it was curious and not incredulous. It merely wanted a truthful answer.

But still, Sango blushed. In all honesty, her friend was a bit on the heavy side. And had the situation been a bit lighter, she would have mused as to where the girl kept those hidden pounds since they did not visibly show.

"I'll manage." Sango wanted to say, but now wasn't the time to let her pride take over. So in stead she responded, "Probably not."

Her friend was hurting, now was the time for reason, "She keeps the bottle a top of our fridge in the kitchen." She let go of Rin's hand in favor of digging in the pocket of her jacket, she lifted up an ID pass card and a ring of keys solely by a small silver one. The key she held had a dab of lime green nail polish. "Top lock." She held up a bigger silver key. This one sported a bright yellow glob, "Bottom lock."

Sesshoumaru was ready to grab the keys, when she sheepishly interjected with another key, gold in stature, "Dead bolt…"

Again…had it been any other situation, surely he would have commented. But he merely nodded.

"I'll drive the kids home with Kagome's car. Take my car to get back. The key for that has pink nail polish."

Another swift nod before Sesshoumaru took off, with Kagome on his back.

Sango sighed as she watched them left. She could see Kagome shudder with pain still from her position. "She's always so careful…How did she get her hands on pecans without knowing it?"

Kagome had usually made it a habit to ask about when she was around desserts. But oft she let her guard down such as with dealing with people she knew. That's how she had been put in the situation with the pie. One forkful and she was bedridden for five days. Although it was not a severe enough allergy to be fatal upon consumption, her body treated it like a bout of food poisoning…

Rin suddenly broke down in tears.

"It's all Rin's fault!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sesshoumaru made good time getting to back to the dorm, but every time he heard an anguished whimper, he felt unnerved and unconsciously placed more pressure on the gas pedal.

Once in the parking lot, he picked up the girl and gently coerced her so that she was on his back. A slight sheen of sweat and tears noticeably blanketed her face and she tightly gripped his neck and whispered, "It hurts…"

He quickened his steps into the dorm and used the card to enter the stairway for the apartment rooms. Sesshoumaru took the steps hurriedly, finding the room's key as he moved.

The silver haired man had the door open in fluid motions as soon as he arrived at it. He moved the girl to her living room couch and as he did, she mumbled deliriously, "Sorry everything's so messy."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "That should be the least of your concerns, Kagome." He proceeded to head towards the kitchen to get her medicine.

Kagome held tightly onto his arm and she murmured hoarsely in a pained tone, "P-please…. don't leave me…."

Sesshoumaru took her chin and turned her head in his direction. In a firm voice he said, "I am not leaving until you're better. But you need to eat something before you take your medicine."

"No food…I… feel …throw up…"

He ran a hand through his hair and gently detached her arm, "I will be back soon."

Sesshoumaru quickly rushed into her kitchen. He threw open her cabinets and looked for something…anything he could give that she wouldn't throw back up. In one of the cupboards, he found a small tin of peaches.

He grabbed it and a fork and after picking up Kagome's medicine, he moved back to said person's side. The man sat down next to her on the couch ignoring the games and clothes that littered the floor at his feet. He opened the peaches and forked a piece of fruit. He opened the bottle of medicine and shook a pill into his hand. He shoved it into the peach slice. "I need you to eat this."

Kagome writhed against the couch surface, her mouth firmly closed, "…Nuuhh…"

He let out a frustrated grunt and took her chin firmly in his hand, "Open your mouth, Kagome."

He poised the fork above her mouth, "You're spiking a fever and you're in a considerable amount of pain—it's in your best interest to take this."

Kagome rolled her face out of the reach of his hand, "It'll…pass."

"…Please?"

Kagome opened tear shrouded eyes and rolled back over despite the pain, "You… never say….please…"

He rolled his eyes, "Will you take this?"

Kagome blinked away tears and nodded. She opened her mouth and Sesshoumaru pushed the fork in. "Try not to chew it. Just swallow it down."

She did as told and after a few dry heaves, she settled down and curled up away from Sesshoumaru on the couch.

Sesshoumaru moved back to the kitchen and sought the fridge out again. He grabbed the ice cube tray and threw ice in a plastic baggie and wrapped it in paper towels. He moved back to Kagome's side. He sat on the arm of the furniture and placed the makeshift ice pack on her forehead. Knowing that it would slide off due to the angle she was curled in, he held it in place.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll take you to the doctors in the morning."

Kagome looked up at him, her tears slowing down, "…Are …you… Are you staying, Sesshoumaru?"

The man looked at her and said lightly, "Taking into consideration all the times I woke up to deal with Shippou, this is only a minor compensation."

Kagome tried to smile. "Thank you."

"Shall I move you to your bed?"

"And let you make fun of my room?" She questioned joking. In a whisper she murmured, "I'm fine here, thank you. After all, I don't want to break your back for lugging me around. That would be one helluva thank you."

"Make fun of your room? Even I am not that cruel as to mock someone as ill as yourself," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Besides, you do realize that I exaggerate when I mock you weight."

"Yeah I know… But really, I'm fine here."

Sesshoumaru nodded and placed one of the blankets on the floor onto the fetal-positioned girl. "Then go to sleep. I'll make myself some tea."

Kagome felt her discomfort slowly ebb away to the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice and the scent of raspberry tea as she drifted to sleep.

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N. This chapter paid kinda tribute to one of my all time favorite manga, _Help!_ as well as a classic rom-com, _When Harry Met Sally_.


	29. Chapter 29

A.N. Anyone having a problem with the long ass chapter updates? Haha I hope not, cause this most definitely takes the cake. We have hayrides, and awkward conversation and …_Naraku_? Hm. Well just sit back and enjoy because this is Halloween part three! (Quite clearly I had the most fun with this chapter.) Thank you all for reviewing, you guys say such wonderful things and yes, I am trying harder and harder to work on edits, but I am like Mika the Beta Slayer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Twenty Nine_

-

(Tsuki)

Kagome awoke around six the next morning with a slight headache and a dull throbbing of nausea. Her eyes felt heavy and her muscles were fatigue.

She was facing out, her face away from the back of the couch, still curled against herself. She found her raven head against her pillow and her comforter had been brought out as well.

The raven haired girl felt a bit disoriented as she tried to remember what had happened.

For some reason, she felt frightened, despite the fact that she was not completely oriented. The living room had been stripped of the boys' things and now it was bare. As she looked around she noted everything was neat as it had been before the boys' arrival.

But that's not what was bothering her.

Not in the least.

She opened her mouth. It was dry and her tongue felt as if it had doubled in size over night. In a hoarse voice, she called, "Sesshoumaru?"

When she got no response, she felt a wave of sadness come over for some reason. She closed her eyes and mentally berated herself, 'Of course he hadn't stayed… It's Wednesday. He has work and—'

"You're up?"

Kagome sat up quickly in shock. Sesshoumaru was instantly at her side when she vaulted forwarded due to vertigo. "Idiot," he murmured.

The girl looked into his amber eyes with pure shock and an un-ignorable touch of relief, "Why are you still here?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and answered, "You asked me to stay or have you forgotten?" Kagome continued to look his over in incredulity. He was no longer in costume, though. He had changed into a black wife-beater and pajama bottoms.

And, of course, the make up was gone. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled and prodded her face. It was slightly swelled but hopefully not that noticeably, "So much better, thank you."

Sesshoumaru disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and when he returned, he was carrying a mug of tea. "This should calm your stomach further. However, I insist on taking you to see a physician immediately."

Kagome shook her head slowly as she sipped, "I'm fine, really. I'd rather not have to go anywhere near a doctors office." She scrunched up her nose, "They don't really bring up the best of memories."

The silver haired man refrained from commenting, remembering the circumstance under which she lost her father.

After a pregnant silence, he murmured, "I need to go wake up your roommate. She asked me to do so as soon as you woke up."

Kagome suddenly stopped drinking. She groaned, "Oh my God… did you stay up all night because of me, Sesshoumaru? Please say no."

He cast her smirk as he turned to leave, "Drink, Kagome."

She felt a bit of guilt rise up in the pit of her stomach and moved into a better sitting position. But as her comforter fell off her form, she noticed something….

She had been completely removed out of her costume and everything she had worn in it. She was in her pajamas.

Her face flamed up.

When Sango entered the living room, Kagome's first words were, "Tell me you changed my clothes last night."

The brunette engulfed her in a hug and giggled, "And I removed most of your make up too. Now don't ever scare me like that again! You kept crying and groaning; I nearly freaked and called your mom."

Kagome winced, "Sorry for the scare. I don't even know what happened."

Sesshoumaru abruptly returned with Rin in his arms. The young girl's eyes were puffy and red and she looked as if she was still crying.

Kagome shakily stood, alarmed, "Rin, hunny, what's wrong? Nee-chan's fine!"

Sango stood to support her friend and Rin shook her head, "It was all Rin's fault that nee-chan was sick! Rin gave you the pecans."

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "You gave me pralines, Rin-chan. They're made with almonds…"

Sesshoumaru placed the girl down and explained, "Only in this hemisphere. Southern states in the West traditionally use pecans instead."

"Rin is so sorry!"

Sango eased her friend down onto the couch and Sesshoumaru placed Rin down. Kagome laughed, "It was an accident. Besides, if anyone's at fault, it's me for never mentioning my food allergies…"

She planted a kiss on the girl's forehead, "I'm fine now. No more crying, okay."

Rin tearfully rubbed at her eyes, "Rin isn't crying!"

Kagome and Sango giggled and the brunette rose. "I'll make breakfast. No one leaves until they've eaten," she glanced purposefully at Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Kagome leaned back against the couch and looked at Sesshoumaru, "So you guys all slept over?"

Sesshoumaru leaned against the side of the couch, "I could not very well leave them home. Your friend drove back here immediately after she left that zoo." He looked at her, "Regardless of what I was doing, they wanted to stay anyway, so I merely went home, dressed down, fed your dog, and brought back clothes for them."

Kagome chuckled and joked, "I guess this apartment is bigger than I thought."

Rin slowly crept into Kagome's lap and the raven haired girl wrapped her fatigued arms around her. The brunette nearly instantly drifted to sleep in the girl's arms, so she was basically left alone with Sesshoumaru.

The raven haired girl looked at Sesshoumaru, "Was Souta freaked?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "That's an understatement. He fell asleep less than an hour ago, in fact. I brought him to your room shortly before you woke up."

Kagome winced, "I've been a pain these last few hours, huh?"

"I disagree; unconscious is your most tolerable state of being."

She smiled a bit, but it did not quite reach her eyes as she whispered, "I feel like I ruined everything. I worried everyone… I made Rin feel guilty and let's not forget that I mess up Onigumo." Her eyes drifted over to him, "Plus! You skipped work for probably the first time in decades…" She sighed, "God…"

Sesshoumaru said in a low, but firm voice, "Just as you don't blame Rin for last night, no one blames you either."

Kagome did not respond to that comment, but internally, her mind was concocting a way to make everything up to everyone.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru's desk was a meticulous example of corporate organization. The desktop was occupied with one neat stack of papers waiting to be reviewed and subsequently signed, his gold plated name plate, a stapler, exactly six pens—three blue, three black, his top of the line laptop accompanied by a wireless mouse and solid colored mouse pad, and his office phone. And usually that's how it was kept. But today….

Something was amiss.

A carefully cut magazine advertisement was sitting in the most mocking manner atop his once pristine desk.

A finely sculpted brow rose, uttering the 'What the hell?' Sesshoumaru had too much pride to let slip from his lips.

He picked up the glossy sheet, and incredulously perused the ad.

It featured a Western styled farm that was surrounded a pumpkin patch and a small apple orchid. In kanji it also listed how they served traditional Japanese and Western fall treats during visits. It also advertised for the mock Halloween event that he had grudgingly attended, since the farm was owned by same Japanese-American.

"'Apple, Pumpkin Picking, and Hayrides'?" Sesshoumaru snorted to himself as he read. "To think I would degrade myself with such a ridiculous activity."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Not a second later, Kagome poked her head through the doorway with Rin and Shippou, "I see you found our flyer!"

Sesshoumaru deadpanned, "I suppose I should have known." Despite his stoic appearance, though, he was contented to see that Kagome had returned to her normal state of being. Her skin was no longer pale and tinged with green and her eyes were now vibrant and warm.

Kagome grinned, "We decided to take a field trip because Shippou wanted junk food and I'm so very weak to those eyes of his."

Rin rushed up and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg, "Btou-sama!"

Shippou waved, still holding a carton of fries in his chubby fingers, "Hey old man!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and absent-mindedly patted Rin's head as the scent of trans-fat saturated oil clogged fries hit his nose.

When he opened his eyes he asked, "If I remember correctly, one of the reasons I pay you is to cook wholesome meals…at my home."

Kagome pointed her index fingers together guiltily, "I know, but I didn't feel that creative today and Shippou mentioned kids meals! I was planning on never breathing a word, but then they found this ad for this event in my purse and Rin seemed so excited and Shippou's eyes—! Sesshoumaru, with those two together, I stood no chance!"

Yes… undoubtedly he had been drinking when he hired her. There was no way he had been sober. That was perhaps the most incomprehensible jumble of words he had ever heard.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I refuse to go to this."

Rin looked downcast and detached herself from her father's leg, "Rin wanted to see the pumpkins….Kagome-nee-chan said she'd teach us how to make the jack-o-lanterns we saw at Halloween."

Shippou had long since moved to sit in Sesshoumaru's black Italian leather office chair. He pouted as he spun around, "Don't be such an old geezer, old man!"

Sesshoumaru scowled at Shippou but any retort he would have made was interrupted by Kagome's exclamation of, "Let me take them, then! I'll drive them up Saturday… I don't have class in the evening. Sango and I were planning to go anyway to take our brothers since it's our final weekend together."

The platinum haired man who was in the middle of lifting a certain red haired boy off his seat, only had to hear "I'll drive," to make up his mind.

"I refuse to have Rin driven in a car with you behind the wheel."

Kagome huffed, "God, Taisho! Why are you being so difficult! Halloween already was a disaster, so let me at least make this up to them! I mean how often will they have the chance to visit another farm like this?"

Rin plopped to the ground and looked up at Sesshoumaru with watery eyes, "Pumpkin…"

Shippou pulled at a lock of Sesshoumaru's hair, "Can we make my hair this way too, old man?"

Sesshoumaru scowled and dropped a giggling Shippou onto the chair before turning and in a graceful fashion, lifting Rin into a standing position.

"Fine. However…. I am driving."

Rin and Shippou cheered and they rushed to hug Sesshoumaru before moving over to assault Kagome with hugs.

Said girl let out a relieved sigh, "Great! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't agreed… My car can't hold Rin, Shippou, Sango, you _and_ our brothers."

Sharply, he asked, "And what makes you think mine can?"

Kagome began inching towards the door, children in tow. "Um…well if you flip that over," she laughed sheepishly, "there's another ad—for car rentals. So…"

By this time she and subsequently Shippou and Rin were out the door.

She gave another awkward laugh, "Thanks Sesshoumaru! See you tomorrow!"

Sesshoumaru watched her slowly close the door and as the noise of the trio gradually wafted out of hearing range he folded the magazine page and placed it on his desk. "I am growing too soft."

But as he stared at the colorful folded page that on his desk had originally seemed so out of place, he noticed how it seemed to animate everything around it. It had a certain quality that seemed to make it blend in and stand out at the same time.

He sat down in his chair and unfolded the page and with an unexpected realization he noticed it no longer felt obstructive. It felt almost natural.

A small smile graced his lips as he punched in numbers on his phone.

Suddenly it was like he was talking about more than that mere slip of paper.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome groaned as she read through Sango's grocery list. It was basically a giant list of feminine products and cookies. Kagome grumbled, "Sango could have at least taken pity on me since I _was _couch-ridden for two days…"

She hated being on store duty when Sango made the _list_. She was never comfortable watching the cashier's face when they—or _he­_ rather, seeing as she always got a male whenever she had something embarrassing in her cart—rang up her purchase.

She was hoping, however, that that early morning Saturday shopping meant that no one would be around to witness her upcoming mortification.

And so far, she was doing well. She had only seen one other person in the store and they had been heading to check out.

Kagome got a basket for the purchases and made her way down the aisles towards her first claim.

She went with the only gender neutral item on the list: cookies. She picked up her and Sango's favorite brands and as she turned to leave the aisle someone addressed her, "I am, in all honesty, surprised that you would be up this early on the weekend."

Kagome whirled around with a grin, recognizing the voice instantly, "Sesshoumaru!" The man was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a leisurely buttoned white shirt. She glanced at the dainty purple watch that adorned her wrist, "It's not that early. It's only eight."

Sesshoumaru looked at her shopping basket and commented, "Rather wholesome."

Brown eyes narrowed, "You the one to talk! Why are you, of all people, in this aisle?"

He snorted, "Being with his mother allowed Shippou to return to getting spoiled. I decided to be nice and _slowly_ wean him off of sweets."

Kagome uncertainly nodded, "I see." She looked around, "Where are the little ones, any way?"

Sesshoumaru picked up a pack of cookies and placed them in his somewhat, though neatly filled cart.

'OCD,' Kagome couldn't help but think as he answered her question, "Sleep over." He scrunched his nose, and Kagome grinned, "How cute! Whose house?"

Sesshoumaru continued his explanation, "One of Rin's companions at the orphanage was adopted and that is how they celebrated yesterday. I let them have Shippou as well to expand his social network…"

He coughed subtlety as he read the ingredients label of a pack of cookies and Kagome giggled, "No matter your actual intentions, that's still adorable." She took another glance at her watch, "I have to run though; I have to finish up here, get gas, and drive out to the farm and book the hay ride for tonight."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "You never told me the cost of that by the way."

Kagome grinned, "This is all on me since I totally wrecked Onigumo."

"You never told me those expenses either," he drawled. In after thought he added, "Besides, I thought we decided that that was no one's fault."

Kagome shrugged, "Still…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I have nothing immediately perishable here and I don't have to pick up Rin and Shippou until two. I'll join you."

Kagome smiled and laughed a bit, "I feel really guilty for accepting you offer, but thank you." She ran a hand through her hair, "I was actually a bit nervous to go alone, since I haven't been to the farm before and Sango has class."

Sesshoumaru gestured towards her basket, "Is that all you're here for?"

Instinctively Kagome answered, "No I—" She looked down at the list atop the cookies she had picked up. In a quiet voice she murmured, "I still have a few more things…"

Sesshoumaru took a step towards her, "I am basically finished, I can accompany you."

Kagome face turned a bright red. "Sango's list is kind of personal. I only have a few things left so I'll just meet you at check out," she squeaked out.

Sesshoumaru only smirked.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome and Sesshoumaru ended up making a stop at his house so that he could drop off his car and while he was there, Kagome advised him to put away his groceries then rather than wait until they returned. To assist the process along, she gave him a hand.

She then proceeded to get gas as she had originally intended. She had taken Sango's car since it was nearing empty and Sango was going to fill it up later that afternoon any way.

As Kagome pulled into the gas station, she had to wonder… What did Sango's car usually take? For some reason she was completely blanking.

She had been with Sango multiple times when she was getting gas.

The brunette would always say, "Forty dollars …something… unleaded," when she wanted to fill up the tank.

But just what the hell was that something?

She groaned, "Hey Sesshoumaru?"

He looked over, "Hn?"

"What type of gas goes in this car? I know one of them is an uh-oh gas, one's an _okay_ gas and one's absolutely perfect… But which one?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Are you serious?"

Kagome blushed, "I know three things: home management, business, and food. That's basically it, Sesshoumaru. It was up to me, there would only be one type of gasoline and gas stations would be a monopoly."

Her companion raised a brow, "What model is this?"

"I think it's a Ford Taurus. Year… two thousand."

"Go with the premium, then. At the least, that's the 'okay' gas as you put it."

Kagome looked as if Sesshoumaru had saved her life, "Are you positive?"

"Quite."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome sighed, "I'll leave the engine running because this will only take a minute." She unbuckled her seatbelt, "Would you like to stay in the car?"

"I have never actually _seen_ the interior of a barn. It might an interesting idea to join you."

Kagome stepped out of the car and as she took in the large red structure, she instantly knew why Sesshoumaru would be curious. It was a formidable building with fading red paneling and deep gray roofing. Hay stuck out from various orifices and the two black wooden doors that served as an entrance were swung open. Beyond the barn the two could see mileages of acreage of orchids and vegetable patches.

A chicken bobbed down their path and Kagome giggled, "I guess there's a lot of first time sights to be had here. _I_'ve never seen a live chicken before. Not even in Kyoto…"

Sesshoumaru took the lead into the building mindful of his black boots and what any step across the dirt floor could bring.

Although it was a large barn, it was not long before the two saw a pigtail sporting woman. Both looked amused as they noted that she was dressed in a plaid red shirt that exposed her lower back, and her midriff too, they presumed, was she to turn around. She was leaned onto an out of place looking receptionist desk and had not taken note of their presence yet.

They took advantage of the fact, or at least Kagome did for that matter, to completely gawk at her attire. She was in a pair of Daisy Dukes with frayed edges despite the cool morning weather. But that was probably why she was inside in the barn. The barn's interior was decidedly cozy and warm.

Her dark hair was in two thick plaits, rather than hanging out in un-plaited strands, they noted as they got closer.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Excuse us; this is where we can get more information about the hay ride package, right?" She suddenly caught sight of a nail file in the girl's hand as she wearily responded in a familiar cool voice, "However did you know? Oh right," she drawled, "the conspicuously large sign posted out front."

The woman started turning around and two pairs of eyes widened at the same time. One solitary eye brow rose.

Kagome inwardly groaned, 'Not her again.'

Kagura flushed slightly and bowed, "I apologize for the rude statement from earlier."

Kagome gave her a tight smile, "Apology accepted. Now could we please book the hay ride for tonight for a party of seven?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at the clear agitation of the girl beside him and Kagome glared at him. What really was so damn amusing about female animosity?

Kagome glared even harder as she tried to read his thoughts. It didn't take any psychic powers though to realize that he wasn't thinking anything positive. 'I bet this prick is getting a good laugh.'

She huffed. It certainly wasn't the enviably gorgeous but irritatingly infuriating woman in front of them that was pissing her off—it was the… time! Undoubtedly. She was not a morning person and being out at, Kagome took a quick glance at her watch, eleven o'clock was enough to make her crabby.

Kagura, missing the platinum blonde's amusement and the raven haired girl's internal wage of bad excuses, walked closer to the two and mused, "I know for certain that two of my brothers were not booked for tonight, so that should be fine. Would like to pay now or later tonight?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the wording, "As in they each would split the group?" Kagome bit down her annoyance with Sesshoumaru to silently thank him. She never would have picked up on that separation until it was too late.

Kagura shrugged, "Or would you prefer to all go together?"

Kagome nodded and muttered, "That _is_ the intention."

The woman, who was still sporting her now eerie pink contacts smiled a bit, "I am sensing a bit of hostility from you. I wonder why."

"There's no hostility." Kagome turned her head away from the woman as she said that with a lofty, flippant, but unconvincing tone. 'I'm just not a morning person,' she mentally insisted.

Kagura smiled and purred, "Good." Her eyes abruptly shifted from her to Sesshoumaru and Kagome frowned as Kagura continued. "After all, the two of you seem awfully close."

"What does Sesshoumaru have to do with anything?" The brown eyed girl asked in irritation.

Kagura indirectly answered the question by suddenly turning to the silver haired man, "I want to go out with you, Sesshoumaru-san. Please give me your answer after your hay ride."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"I can't believe she's still making us pay for booking the hay ride," Kagome grumbled as she drove along the tree lined rode that would bring them home. After asking out her boss the woman then seemed to remember the two hadn't established a payment time. Kagome gripped the wheel tighter in thought of the woman.

"Yes it was quite appalling. After all, she is only running a business."

"No… I mean, she could have added more incentive to the whole dating her thing. If she's only asking based on her looks, then she doesn't have much hope."

"How do you figure? Please note, though, that it is taking quite a bit of will power for me to refrain from making a comment about _your_ 'abilities' in that area."

"As long as you note who is driving." She grumbled under breath before saying, "Sure she's insanely gorgeous but both times we've seen her, she hasn't really dressed very…sanely."

"I doubt that that is a matter of choice, Higurashi."

The girl rolled her eyes, "But you don't know that!" She sighed, "Are you even considering what you're going to do?"

After a moment the man chuckled and asked incredulously, "Why this sudden interest in my love life. Are you perhaps jealous?"

"Of what?!" She shook her head, "You know what, I don't even want to hear your answer to that. I'm not jealous. I just don't like…" She stole a glance at him and saw the corners of his lips curl up. No way she was going to admit that she did not like the girl _now_. With a determined tilt to her chin, "I just don't like the mornings…."

A chiseled brow rose, "What?"

Kagome cleared her throat and repeated cheerfully, "I'm not jealous… I'm just worried about you. Since you don't deal well with people and all," she said in a nonchalant tone.

"How kind." The words dripped sarcasm. He drawled, "Any more words of advice?"

The car suddenly moved to the edge of the road and slowed to a halt. Kagome placed it in park and shut off the engine, "Look Sesshoumaru, seriously speaking, I think," she looked at him. Brown eyes widened minutely, 'I think you should go out with her.'

That's what she wanted to tell him. Why the hell not? Who was she to restrain him? She didn't have that kind of relationship with him.

But the words would not leave her throat.

Her mouth opened, "I think…"

'Go out with her….'

"Are you alright?" His voice broke through the spell she was under. She broke contact with his eyes.

"Yeah," she said shakily, "I was just saying that I think that you should just do what you want."

She clapped him on the back, "You're a grown man after all."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Hn." He leaned back in the passenger seat, "Now if you'll please: drive. I miss seeing buildings."

Kagome giggled and nodded, "Yeah."

She turned the key in the ignition. Her face paled as her car gave a pitiful, stuttering start and wheezed, "What the hell…"

Her companion very calmly turned to her. He did not utter a word.

Kagome turned the key again but the second time was more horrid then the first. Her voice held a twinge of panic, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

Another try and Kagome shook her head, "I don't know a thing about cars, what do I do?! I can summarize my car knowledge in two sentences: You have a key. Key makes car start. Mechanics?—High school physics did nothing for me!"

"Calm down, Higurashi."

Kagome breathed in raggedly, "I can't!" She tried the key again, "Car not start! Premium was the uh oh gas, wasn't it?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his brow and took her hand off the key, "You have a cell phone. Use it. This problem is fixable."

Kagome pulled out her phone and gave a nervous giggle, "Yeah sorry…You're right." She flipped it open and her hand froze, "It's dead…"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and pulled out his sleek black cellular. Kagome tossed her phone into the back seat and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Any hope she had died at the sight of the light twitching of her companion's brow. His next words proceeded to conduct the funeral for said hope. "No signal."

Kagome groaned. It was an hour long drive back to Tokyo and they had only driven twenty minutes. "Should we walk back and try to use a phone or should we wait here until a car passes."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I propose we attempt to head back to the barn. There should undoubtedly be a phone there. The latter option would simply be a waste of time."

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and grumbled, "I guess I'm fine with that."

"It's the only plausible option we have that I can sure you."

The girl opened her car door and stepped out, "Maybe we should split up—you head back to the barn, I'll try and walk to the town."

Sesshoumaru hurriedly unfolded himself from her passenger seat, made his way to her side of the car, and took her wrist. After closing her door and taking her keys so that he could lock the car, he wordlessly pulled her along.

Kagome grumbled, "She pushed me into a shelf, Sesshoumaru. Where will I end up next? A pile of animal poo?"

"I'm sure you're only imagining her aggression. Let us not forget that you do have an extraordinarily vivid imagination."

The raven haired girl stopped allowing herself to be pulled along, "Really! I insist on staying here… I'll give you two some alone time and stay behind with the car. I do have groceries in the trunk, after all, and I don't want my car broken into for bag full of tamp—."

Her eyes suddenly widened and her cheeks reddened. Sesshoumaru smirked, "A bag full of what, I wonder?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing!"

"Perhaps that explains your 'hostility.'"

"Let's just go! I said I would be back by now so Sango's probably worried out of her mind. Besides," she added with a glance at him, "you have to get back to Rin and Shippou, right?"

He commenced walking, but shook his head, "I was told to pick them up around three since it's been awhile since Rin has gone to the orphanage. There's no rush."

Kagome snorted, "I thought you missed buildings?"

"Hn."

"That's not a go-to answer you know. You can't just say 'hn' and all of a sudden you're exempt from speech."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and with a snide look, he said, "Hm?"

Kagome feigned a laugh, "Hysterical."

The two continued on the unpaved road in light occasional banter before Kagome abruptly inquired, "Hey, Sesshoumaru… I have a question."

He looked over at her, "Should I shocked? That's not really a rarity."

Kagome lightly hit his arm, "I'm using my serious tone here so try and follow suit, okay." She took in a deep breath and breathed out, "What do you think about Kohaku?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "Your roommate's younger brother?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

"He seems rather socially… inept…"

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, "It's called being shy! He's a teenage boy! What were you like when you were that age?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a roguish look, "Do you really want to know?"

The girl half shook her head and half nodded with a hesitant look, "I'm not really sure since you're giving me that look...." She laughed, "To be honest, I can't even imagine you as a child. It doesn't seem possible."

"Yes," he drawled, "I just sprouted from my mother, fully grown and dressed in a suit. It was a medical wonder, I can assure you."

Kagome laughed a bit, "Okay Mr. Comedian! Back to my question! What do you think about him?"

"Let me guess, Higurashi. He has a 'crush' on my daughter and you're indirectly seeking out my approval of him. Correct?"

The girl nearly tripped. How exactly did he know that? She contemplated the theory that the man could quite possibly be psychic. "Yeah," she murmured slightly sheepish.

He looked at her, "What is your take on the situation? I suppose I can trust your opinion on this matter since you are well acquainted with both parties."

Kagome smiled softly, "I think it's a positive thing. If the Takinama family is anything, they're …perfect. Take Sango for example," Kagome counted off the qualities on her fingers, "she's gorgeous and smart and her abs are like sports magazine cover page quality."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and drawled, "Always one of the more important traits…." His eyes held amusement, "But your crush on your roommate aside, I do believe Sango is not the one who wrote that letter to my daughter."

Kagome blushed, "I don't have a crush on her! It's more admiration if anything." She continued to look flustered for a moment before she really processed what he had said, "Wait a second… You read Kohaku's letter?"

"Yes, Rin showed it to me."

"So you're not psychic?" Kagome instantly regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

The man scoffed, "I really hope you're not expecting a response to that Higurashi." She let out a sheepish laugh and squeaked out a 'no.' After a moment though, she had to ask, "What did the letter say? Sango had me give her the letter, but Rin never brought it up again after I gave it to her. For awhile, I had thought that she hadn't even read it."

"It was… interesting. But to summarize, he apologized for his brusque treatment of her and asked if they could be friends, for he, and I quote, 'truly liked her.' I must admit though that that boy has a pretty advanced vocabulary for a boy his age. I was almost impressed."

Kagome laughed, "Kohaku is definitely a card. He's the biggest bibliophile on this planet. He's wanted to study at Oxford since he was seven."

"Ambitious."

Kagome smiled softly and stopped walking. Sesshoumaru paused too and looked back at her, "If they did end up being the kid equivalent of a couple, he'd be an enviable 'boyfriend.'"

Sesshoumaru let a coy smile tease his lips, "You sound rather jilted there. Did you two have a history together once upon a time?"

The girl sputtered, "I was giving you my serious opinion! I thought you wanted it!"

"That sounded more like a review than an opinion, _Kagome_."

Kagome hit him lightly, "Yeah well, I _wish _more guys were like that kid! He's keeping chivalry alive—eek!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand as she went to strike her again and she lost her footing. The silver haired man caught her easily though since he already had a hold on her.

She blushed as she was placed in close proximity of the man, "Okay, okay, let go."

Her merely smirked instead of complying. "While you're here, I might as well ask you a question."

"I can answer whatever you want from a two foot distance! We _have _been carrying on a conversation like that for the past ten minutes in case you forgot…"

Sesshoumaru smirked and said in his velvety voice, "But you seem fond of dodging this question, Higurashi."

Kagome inwardly groaned as his eyes pierced hers, 'He's like a hypnotist….'

"What exactly had you so upset this morning?"

'Road rage!' her mind suddenly screamed at her to answer but even she knew that that was a flaccid excuse. They barely saw any cars on their drive.

'Run with the whole 'time of the month thing,' Kagome! Take it and run!'

Another part of her mind, the growing traitor within her skull just advised, 'Own up to the fact that you think Kagura is not so secretly a bitch! Let Sesshoumaru have his fun and own up to it!'

Under the pressures of her own mind and her nearness to a certain nice-smelling man, she blurted out what was on her mind. "Ragmonbitch!"

Sesshoumaru face shown with pure, unveiled confusion and he would have verbally pointed out her incoherency had not a car honked from their right side.

Whether it was because they were in the middle of the street or because it, from the outside, looked as if Sesshoumaru was violently mugging his female companion—a man stepped out from the vehicle and asked, "May I ask what's going on here?"

Kagome looked over with wide eyes, "Oh my God, Sesshoumaru! It's a car!" She released herself from his grasp and turned to their soon to be savior. Sesshoumaru too, turned to look over the male.

He was a wavy haired man, with crimson eyes and skin that rivaled Sesshoumaru's in categories of perfection and pallor.

And he was quite… elaborately dressed.

He wore a purple and gray, silk top that was kimono like in design and his pants were rather… _poufy_.

Sesshoumaru inwardly snorted at how utterly unscrupulous the man looked. Kagome however was moments away from kissing the very ground he walked on.

In his somewhat low, composed, voice that was somewhat cool, he questioned, "Do you need some help miss?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah—we had car trouble and Sesshoumaru and I need to get back into town so we can call a tow—" Her stomach abruptly growled and she giggled with embarrassment tinted cheeks, "And I guess, get some food. Where are you heading?"

The man walked up to her and smoothly extended his hand, "Please, introductions first! My name is Naraku, may I ask yours?"

Kagome blinked, "Naraku? As in the forerunner of Onigumo, Naraku?"

He nodded with a smile, "Have you been?"

"Four years straight!" She took his still proffered hand and eagerly pumped it, "I'm Kagome by the way and this is Sesshoumaru." She gestured behind her towards her brow raised companion.

Sesshoumaru unenthusiastically murmured, "Charmed…"

Naraku did not spare him a glance and placed his hand on the small of Kagome's back, "I would be delighted to give such a fan a ride into town. I know the perfect little bistro to suggest for you too."

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, "I guess it's our lucky day, Sesshoumaru."

Naraku gave the silver haired male a glance over finally. In a barely concealed tone of annoyance, he inquired, "Oh, is he coming too?"

Sesshoumaru spared him a smirk, "Of course. I wouldn't dare leave this one by herself. The amount of trouble she would get herself into is too staggering for thought."

Kagome broke free of Naraku's hold to hit Sesshoumaru, "I don't appreciate those comments you know!"

Naraku gave a tight smile, "Hm. Well." He cleared his throat as they reached his car. "Kagome, would you like to ride in the passenger seat?"

Sesshoumaru opened the seat to the back row, "I'm afraid she gets car sick. It would be best for her to be in the back." He inconspicuously pulled Kagome towards the opened door and before she could protest, he asked with feigned sympathy, "Isn't that right?"

Kagome gave him a look and simply agreed, "Yeah… wouldn't want to throw up all over your nice upholstery," she nervously giggled as she slipped into the back seat silently wondering, though why Sesshoumaru didn't want her sitting in the front.

Naraku gave Sesshoumaru a chilling glare as the silver haired man followed suit, and fluidly entered the back of the car. Despite his clear put out features, the wavy haired man slipped behind the wheel after a moment as if nothing was wrong.

As he drove, he asked, "So Kagome-chan what brings you to this area?"

Kagome was a little taken aback by the additive of 'chan' but she shook it off and ignored Sesshoumaru growing smirk, "Um, we're coming back from booking a hayride for tonight."

Their driver beamed, "So you're a fan of my farm as well, I gather."

The raven haired girl snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! I keep forgetting that the farm is also yours. This is my first year doing the whole hayride thing."

Naraku smiled and turned around, despite the fact that he was driving, "Then tonight will be on the house on me."

Kagome smiled, "Oh you don't have to do that…"

"Kukuku…Oh, Kagome-chan. I'm a very affluent man. So, I insist—I'll tell Kagura as soon as we reach town. The reception here is horrid."

Kagome lost her smile at the sound of the name, "Kagura?"

"Yes, she's my eldest daughter. Such a little business tycoon that one…A bit of a spitfire, but you know how kids are. I think she would like you, Kagome-chan."

"Y-you're daughter?" It didn't even take a sideways glance next to her to know that Sesshoumaru was getting quite the kick out of this.

"I have pictures of her and her siblings if you're interested." Before she could respond, Naraku had handed back a photo that had been sitting on the dashboard.

Kagome took it with a grimace. She blinked and asked incredulously, "How many kids do you have?"

"Seven—all different mothers, I can assure you."

Kagome hid a disgusted look but asked with slightly unveiled revulsion, "What is that supposed to mean exactly? How is that suppose to 'assure' me?"

Naraku shrugged, "Just putting that out there."

The shaking beside her indicated that Sesshoumaru had taken to silently laughing at her. The bastard was laughing his ass off at her expense.

Kagome was abruptly tempted to hop out of the car, but they had only just passed Sango's car and they still had a good fifteen minutes before they were out of the woody area. Besides, James Bond-eque movements like jumping out a moving car probably weren't Sesshoumaru's cup of tea.

The girl gingerly handed the photo back and commented, "You're shockingly young for being a father of …seven."

The man chuckled, "I know… Plastic surgery does wonders, doesn't it?"

Kagome grasped Sesshoumaru's arm and feigned a laugh. She eventually squeaked out. "Sure does!"

Naraku abruptly looked at Sesshoumaru in the rear view mirror. He clenched his jaw at their contact, "So, Kagome-chan... I've been meaning to ask. How do you know this guy?"

Kagome snaked closer to Sesshoumaru and chirped the words that stopped his amusement cold in its tracks, "We're happily married."

Amusement suddenly reversed and made a sharp turn. Into the realm of mischief. Cruel, cruel, Sesshoumaru concocted mischief.

With a smirk on his face he pulled Kagome into his lap, "Could you not tell Naraku-san?"

Kagome tried to discreetly kick the obnoxious man to signal that she wanted to be released and cursed herself for not wearing a seatbelt. "Yup," she grunted, as her foot connected with calf, "Happy, happy!"

Naraku put on an amused look, "You didn't look so happy when I found you… Domestic quarrel?"

Kagome tried to free herself from Sesshoumaru's arms but all struggles ceased when he replied with a sigh, "I suppose it _had _been a bit of a quarrel. She had been trying to coerce me into having wild, passionate sex in the woods but I had been morally opposed to the idea of public fornication."

Kagome's face flamed up and she turned to look at the smirking man. Her mouth hung open and Sesshoumaru insincerely gasped, "Forgive me, honey; I forgot that you dislike me speaking of our love life."

Naraku was silent for a moment before he inquired, "So Kagome-chan… Are you familiar with the idea of polygamy?"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"I will absolutely kill you!"

As soon as they were in the bistro, Kagome fisted her hands and began assaulting the chuckling man.

"I was getting hit on by someone old enough to be my _father _and what did you do? You exacerbated the situation to hell!"

She slipped with frustration into a two-place table. "I will so get even, don't you worry."

Sesshoumaru leaned his head onto his propped up arms and drawled, "Worth it, Higurashi. Completely and utterly worth it."

Kagome shuddered, "God, I need a shower…" She suddenly returned his smirk, "But I'm glad you got to meet your father-in-law, though! And your siblings to be! That must have been an enlightening experience, huh? You got to meet your whole damn family!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "One date would not make her wife material. You can go ahead and tell that to your jealousy."

"Jealousy? I'm not jealous!" She narrowed her eyes, "I can't even think of one possible reason to get married to you!"

"Not even with all the passionate forest sex we would have?"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome called her towing company and made a call to Sango before ordering. So after a lunch of a grilled chicken sandwich and Sesshoumaru's shrimp and gnocchi scampi (for she had very amply helped herself to his plate) Kagome was better suited for the wait for the tow truck.

She still refused to speak directly to the silver haired man, though. Her mortification had yet to ebb away so she felt she was justified in that.

It had paid paying for their lunch a tad difficult for the poor waitress who had served their meal, though. Between Kagome telling the girl to tell Sesshoumaru that would cover her own meal and Sesshoumaru, in mockery, telling that same unfortunate waitress to tell Kagome that he would in fact cover the full bill, the confused girl had no choice but to go with the easier of the two payment methods.

Kagome crossed her arms in indignation of the memory. Kids were getting lazy….

It took all her energy to keep herself from voicing that thought aloud. She closed her eyes and inwardly groaned. She wasn't sure who the silent treatment was harder on. Her or him.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw that she was diligent about continuing to give him the silent treatment. "Yes," he commented, rather unhelpfully, "Let us see just how long you can stay silent before you give into that urge of yours that makes you vomit words."

Kagome gave him a glance that clearly read, 'Was that really necessary?'

He matched it with a raise of his eye brows, "Did you dislike my choice of wording Higurashi?"

Kagome broke down after several more minutes of baiting, "You could have at least apologized by now! That was so uncalled for! What happened with that Naraku guy was disturbing enough with out your commentary!"

"It was less commentary than it was …assisting the situation. But if you want an apology, then I suppose I could comply. I apologize for my juvenile behavior earlier. I am deeply, deeply remorseful that my actions caused you discomfiture."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

After a moment she started laughing. Sesshoumaru gave her a look, "What is it now?"

"You do realize that I could have become your mother-in-law?" She snorted, "He just about proposed to me in the car and what with you and Kagura now…" She let the sentence hang in the air.

Sesshoumaru cringed, "What a dysfunctional family that would be. It's more disturbing than humorous."

"It's already dysfunctional—that scenario would be a level beyond dysfunction." She shuddered, "But I think I've had enough of kids for a lifetime."

"Surely that's an exaggeration considering you've only met one."

"Technically I met two. One of them had lavender hair just like this freaky kid my friends and I met one night…"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look and she gave a dismissive wave of her hand, "Long story." Kagome abruptly looked him over. "By the way… Have you ever been on a hay ride? Or pumpkin picking for that matter?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look and drawled, "All the time."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well word to the wise, they're kind of messy so I hope you that all your clothes are… Well I hope you don't mind a little dirt and hay here and there." She gave a remorseful glance at her own clothes. She had on her favorite jacket—a gray and bright blue plaid wool trench affair—over a pair of jeans and white sneakers. Or sneakers that once upon a time had been white considering their mini trek over the unpaved road.

Sesshoumaru grimaced and looked at his own attire, "Would Takinama be able to bring a change of clothes?"

Kagome eyes lit up, "Smart! She probably wouldn't have left yet because it's not even two and my key to your house is still at the dorm. Can I borrow your phone again?"

Sesshoumaru slipped into his pocket and pulled out the device. Kagome quickly made the call and her request. Sango had made a joke about how honored she felt that Sesshoumaru trusted her enough to let her enter his bedroom, but was fine with complying otherwise.

The brunette on the other line then outlined the game plan for the evening.

As soon as Kagome got off the phone, she repeated it to Sesshoumaru. "Here's the schedule for tonight. Sango will drive in around five thirty. Hopefully her car will be out of service so we can get there before then. But at five thirty you and Sango will supervise pumpkins; I'm taking apples. We stop around six to load what we have in the car and grab food. Seven o'clock: we go for the hay ride. How does that sound?"

"Why split into groups?"

Kagome scrunched up her nose, "Souta's allergic to pumpkins, Kohaku hates apples, Rin really wants a pumpkin, and Shippou told me he likes to climb trees…."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Pumpkins and pecans?"

Kagome laughed, "We get it from our dad." She closed her eyes and ticked off on her fingers, "Pecans, peanuts, pumpkins, bananas, strawberries, and shellfish."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "How odd."

Kagome nodded, "Souta and I got off pretty easy though. It could have been way worse." She looked over at him, "Do you have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hmph and here I was hoping to discover your kryptonite."

Before Sesshoumaru could comment, the tow truck arrived in front of the bistro with Sango's car.

Kagome clasped her hands together, "Now all that's left to do is find a mechanic. Hopefully it will be close by because I'm paying this guy by the mile."

"I insist that I cover the charge. This is partially my fault, after all."

"Just like you insisted on paying for my lunch?" She quipped. She placed a hand on the silver haired man's shoulder. "I got this covered, Sesshoumaru. I went back to my old job while you were away so I'm fine on cash if that's what you're worried about."

She walked up to the tow trunk driver as an end to the argument. "Hi, this is my car. Where is the nearest mechanic in this town? That's where this needs to go."

The friendly looking man punched in a few things in his GPS and nodded, "Alright. You two hop in and I'll take you there. It's only a quarter mile away."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went into the truck. It had only one continuous row of seating so Kagome had to slide in the middle of Sesshoumaru and the driver. It wasn't a tight squeeze, but when the vehicle reached the garage, the raven haired girl was glad.

The girl thanked him as he backed their car into the garage. "Just charge my account and I'll make payments when I get home."

The man nodded and he unhooked the front of her car. While she was giving her account number and information to the tow truck driver, Sesshoumaru clued the mechanics in on what had happened to the car.

Kagome walked over to him, once her task was finished. He seemed somewhat irritated as he relayed the mechanics diagnosis, "It'll take an hour to finish."

The raven haired girl tried to stay positive, "That's better than I expected!" Kagome looked sadly at Sango's car as someone popped open the hood of the car, "I guess you won't need to go through with that car rental huh." She shrugged, "We can look around the town to kill time. I've never been in this area before so if wouldn't hurt to take a look."

Sesshoumaru did not seem as enthused as she was and Kagome shrugged and said in an intentionally deeper than normal voice, "Or we can stay here and watch them work on cars." She scrunched up her nose, "That is of course if we can find somewhere that isn't covered in oil." She glanced around and saw only tires and empty crates as possible 'seating' objects.

"Hn… Perhaps it would be _cleaner_ to enter town."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The walk into town was utterly uneventful. It was a rural setting with a few interesting shops, but nothing really was eye-catching.

Both parties were enthused to finally be able to retrieve their car, though. As they slipped into Sango's Ford, Sesshoumaru murmured, "Remind me never to drive with you again, Higurashi."

"No problem. You were like a bad luck charm this entire trip!" She laughed, "But at least tonight is on the house after spending a fortune on car trouble."

Sesshoumaru buckled his seat belt, "As I said, I will gladly reimburse you the garage fees."

As Kagome turned onto the dirt road that would bring them to the farm she smiled, "Hey no worries. I'm not serious when I complain, so don't think anything of it, Sesshoumaru."

She shrugged, "It was my fault for not knowing what gas my best friend drove anyway." She sneaked a quick glance at him. "And don't try and over pay me for the week. Trips and sheer stupidity don't count as legitimate expenses."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I've been meaning to bring that up as well. How do you even know what I pay you considering that you have a growing stack of your payment envelops on your kitchen counter?"

Kagome's mouth hung open and she floundered for words. She finally settled lamely on, "I haven't had time to go to the bank…"

But even she didn't know why she never made time for her checks so in those regards any excuse she had would sound on the spot concocted.

However, Sesshoumaru left the matter alone and as they pulled back onto the farm grounds.

They waited in a somewhat comfortable silence until they saw Sango drive up in Kagome's car. The brunette stepped out of the car and moved to the trunk to grab a duffel bag, "Alright kiddies! Wakey, wakey! We're here," they heard her call and as they approached the car, they saw everyone waking. Or at least attempting to.

When Sango saw Kagome she smiled, "I don't know whether to hug you or smack you upside the head! I was so worried!"

Kagome made up the brunette's mind as she engulfed her with a hug, "I am never putting gas in your car ever again!"

Sango returned the hug, "How many times do I have to tell you, my baby's a regular girl." She grudgingly looked over at Sesshoumaru, "Thanks for taking care of her, Sesshoumaru. Guessing from the fact that she called me from your phone, hers was probably dead."

The brunette handed over the duffel bag, "Who knows what trouble you'd have gotten into alone? You probably would have gotten picked up by some old pedophile or something!"

Kagome gave her a tight smile and ignored Sesshoumaru's arrogant smirk, "Me? Please! I think I'd know a weirdo if I saw one!" She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "These are the clothes right?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "We'll go change then. I saw a rest house when we were driving up." She was about to walk away, but she paused for moment, "Do you mind confirming the reservation? The owner said we're here for free so if the girl in there gives you trouble—and she will—mention my name and tell her that the owner insisted."

Sango nodded and thumbed backwards towards the car, "I'm with going, but do you think the logs will be fine alone in the car?"

"…Just lock the doors and don't take too long," Kagome said with a nervous laugh and pulled Sesshoumaru with her towards the direction of the restroom.

Sango shook her head and headed into the barn, "That girl is so crazy sometimes…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome stepped out of the 'restroom,' and as she did, she slung Sango's duffel over her shoulder. She was now dressed in a pair of looser stone wash jeans and a pair of mock cowboy boots. Sango had picked out a thick gray, long sleeved, wide neck shirt for her also.

Kagome redid her ponytail and with a quick dusting off of her pants she huffed, "I never knew 'chicken coop' was a style of décor." She laughed to herself, "I was hoping to wait until the hay ride to get covered in hay."

She walked over to the men's section and knocked, "Sesshoumaru are you finished?"

The silver haired man emerged a moment after her inquiry dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, black ankle boots, and a black sweater. He was carrying his clothes and shoes in a neat pile in his arms.

Kagome had to laugh though. Hay had taken up residence in the silver haired man's locks and he seemed completely oblivious.

"What were you doing in there? Rolling around in the hay?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Giggling, Kagome stood on her tippy toes to remove strands of hay from his hair, "What I _mean_, is you have hay everywhere!"

While from Kagome's point of view, it seemed like a harmless gesture, just like during their roadside wait, it was one action that looked completely different from afar.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

It was the final night of her time with her brother and it could not have gone more perfectly.

From the decidedly paternal yet somewhat affronted look on Sesshoumaru's face when the two picking groups met up again, Rin and Kohaku must have bonded some. Plus, they had enough apples and pumpkins to last a lifetime over from the trip.

As Kagome slipped under the sheets in a pants-tank pajama set, she had to smile in remembrance.

The hay ride had gone smoothly as well—Sesshoumaru hadn't found it _too _mundane and Rin and Shippou had completely loved it since they gushed about the experience nonstop when Kagome drove them home.

But her excitement over the night's success was perhaps the reason why she hadn't noted a certain coldness that had been directed towards her the entire night from a member of their party.

Souta stepped into Kagome's room then, further inhibiting her from delving further into what had happened that night.

Kagome grinned and moved into a sitting position, "And here I was thinking you wouldn't pay me a visit!"

Souta grinned and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I'm still not at the age where it's _too_ weird to want to talk to my sister." He climbed onto the bed with her.

Kagome let out a small chuckle, "Good to know, kiddo."

Souta pulled the covers over his lap and leaned again her headboard, "This entire week was awesome, Kagome. Thanks for bringing us out here."

His sister giggled, "It was just what I needed too—believe me. So thank you for coming. It's all going down hill next year with all the work I have to do so I'm glad we got to spend this time together before that."

He groaned, "Hey, hey, don't bring that up! You're such a kill joy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl feigned being apologetic, "I always forget how you never like the _talk._"

"Well can you blame me? That's depressing territory! You've been in my life all of _my _life! What do you expect?"

"Yeah…" Kagome murmured sadly and quieted.

Souta sighed and changed the subject, "That Sesshoumaru is the coolest guy, sis. He and Rin need to visit home again," he laughed. "Only without the kidnapping though."

Kagome giggled, "Since when did you and that guy become buddies?"

"We bonded staying up when he was over here the other day."

"Bonded?" She questioned incredulously and drawled, "My brother and my boss bonded? Oh my God, should I be scared?"

Souta nudged her, "Please! We weren't about to say bad things about someone who looked like they were _dying_! Who'd be that cruel?"

"After today, I'd have to say Sesshoumaru," she muttered to herself but in a louder tone she said, "But that's so weird that you two get along."

Souta shrugged, "Like I said, he's a cool guy! Plus he's Rin's dad and she's pretty cool too and that's like super genetic."

Kagome jokingly sighed, "Then I wonder what happened with you then. That gene must have totally just skipped you over."

"Ha, ha." He rolled his eyes, "You're hysterical."

She reached over and ruffled his hair, "I'd like to think so."

He was quiet for a moment before he gingerly asked, "Are you two dating?"

Kagome giggled, "Why does everyone think that? We are not dating," she said firmly. "Half the time he isn't even convinced I'm _sane._"

Souta groaned, "That's a shame."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothin'…"

He yawned and Kagome gave a soft laugh, "Okay kiddo, I'm sure you're exhausted after a week of staying up like crazy and I'm not sending you home with bags under your eyes. I'll get the lights." She moved to the end of the bed and climbed off. She flicked off her desk lamp and Souta rolled over until he reached the wall. Kagome slipped under the covers.

"Good night, Souta."

"G'night, sis."

Unfortunately for her though, unlike her brother, she didn't fall asleep instantly.

The question she had asked earlier, for some reason deeply plagued her.

_Why does everyone think that?_

Why exactly did everyone think that she was head over heels for Sesshoumaru?

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. This chapter made me way tempted to like pre-type descriptions of places for future usage. It really is pretty frustrating when I suddenly have characters switch locals, cause I felt obligated to make some descriptive paragraph up about where they are, but the chapter was already so long and I felt like I was tiring it out. Totally just made me go crazy. But if I just had a go-to glossary of places it would make life _way_ easier. Oh…They've entered a barn? Well no worries I already have something for that! Copypaste, yay!

Am I lazy or what?

R&R s'il vous plait!


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N.** OMG! 920 reviews! Thank you tons!! Special thanks to the 900th reviewer. Not quite sure who you are right now… Kinda can't count backwards (I am no lie having serious issues) lol. Howeve,r if you guys knew how supped I was, you'd probably be a little scared. It's been my ultimate dream since I was 13 to get a thousand reviews. Hopefully by the 25th I'll have that. Why the 25th? Well guys, that's when I'll be saying farewell to SB. I posted my baby four years long, _long_ ago on that day and I really want to celebrate it's bday by finishing the story lol. I have the ending written, but I just have to get there lol.

**Dedication: **To Amethyst Evangeline and my grandfather (in loving memory of the fourth anniversary of his death if I can't dish up Chapter 31 by the 7th) Thank you Amethyst Evangeline for writing a review that really touched me and thank you grandpa for thirteen years of just being there. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Twenty Nine_

-

(Tsuki)

"You know what…I don't even know why I'm even friends with you!" Sango shook her head with a complete show of disgust, "You are just so damn inconsiderate! I never valued my friendship with Kouga more than ours but I value him as a person, damn it! I won't sit back while you treat him like pure shit! All you did was complain and whine about Sesshoumaru—yet this weekend? What was that? How fickle can you get?" She threw her hands up in frustration.

Kagome asked in a shocked voice. The brunette had just burst through their apartment door and immediately begun the tirade without even a greeting. "What are you talking about Sango?" She clicked off the television that she had been watching "Did something happen at the airport? Are you okay?"

"How could I be okay? I saw you two kissing," Sango spat incredulously. "You and Sesshoumaru of all people!" She closed her eyes angrily, "I probably hate that the most about you! You act so clueless just so you live vicariously with no regard for anything! I can't stand it!" Sango threw off her coat, unmindful of the fact that it landed unceremoniously on the floor. "Take responsibility for once! Act your fucking age!"

Kagome laughed sadly, "I act clueless and I'm secretly hooking up with Sesshoumaru behind Kouga's back, huh?"

Sango rolled her eyes and crossed across the room so that she was facing the girl, "Please—don't take that tone! Don't try and make it sound like you didn't! I saw you!"

"I'm glad we're taking a moment to get this and everything else out in the open. I guess now it's my turn to say what I can't stand about you, right? Unless you have more accusations of course," Kagome ended coolly.

Sango yelled, "Nope I'm all done so yeah! Sure why not! I'd really love to know what you have to say! Dish, Kagome!"

Kagome slowly unfolded herself from the couch. "I hate that you don't trust me, Sango… I love you like a sister. Yet what do you think of me? Have I just been a child you've been forced to babysit? If so, I apologize. But I won't apologize for something I haven't even done!" She shook her head, "I never kissed, Sesshoumaru, Sango. I don't know what you're referring to or what you saw, but I know what I've done." She turned and headed towards the door, "The fact that you'd even throw that accusation out there shows just how awful our friendship actually was." As she crossed the doorway she muttered, "I'm heading out."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome somehow knew that she would end up at that 516 Hanamidoki Boulevard. From the moment she had angrily slid into the driver's seat of her car, she knew it. From the moment she finally stopped feeling anger and started feeling complete and utter dejection, she knew it.

She knew that for some reason, it felt like the only reasonable place to be.

All thoughts had seemingly left her head, but once she started driving he was all that she could think of.

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Why was that?

Why was he the first thought to come to her mind? Had this happened a mere month earlier, she would not have hesitated to bare the nearly two hour long drive home.

Why was it now though that she thought about him first about when she needed someone.

Why??

His first words to her were, "I do not have time for this, woman," and of course she hadn't quite met him on the best of terms. Hell, she spent the first half hour of their meeting wondering if he was some sort of arrogant, anger-issue-having, dog-hating psycho. 'And don't even get me started on how I felt the day after…' she thought to herself, rubbing her forehand.

'_And_ the first day on the job he made me cry…' But he _had _made it up to her in a pretty nice way. Plus his encounter with Jakotsu had been an utter highlight.

When she was in front of the familiar house that she had seen innumerous times before, she felt an unmistakable calm. But at the same time, for the first time since she had started working for Sesshoumaru, she was suddenly nervouse all of a sudden.

She was _hesitant_ to enter.

All she could think about was the time she had spent in that home… with that family. With Sesshoumaru…

Everything replayed in her mind.

From learning that he was secretly a huge domestic slob to seeing him care for Rin and even Shippou…

From hiding from him under his kitchen table to cooking with him in that same room.

Helping him pack…

Talking about her father…

The raven haired girl sat in her car for an indiscernible length of time before she worked up the courage to leave the vehicle.

She exited her car and shakily stepped out of the door.

As she got closer, as her heart beat faster…

It became clearer even though she didn't want it to.

It was the same reason why she felt nothing when she kissed Kouga, the reason why she had gotten a little joy out of driving in the middle of the night to calm Shippou. The reason why she had desperately asked him to stay with her that Tuesday night and why she looked forward to every since evening.

It was the same reason that made her hate being reminded that he was _paying_ her to be there.

Her key slid into the lock and she pushed the door open.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she pushed the door open. She was suddenly struck with clarity.

With an incredulous bout of realization she exclaimed, "Shut the fuck up…."

Sesshoumaru looked up from the foyer mirror. He had been futilely tying a red tie around his neck.

He looked at her, pure surprise written on his face. The silver haired man finally settled on, "Excuse me?"

Kagome looked frightened, "Oh my God," she groaned, "No…"

She moved to the living room and Sesshoumaru, after a long moment of blatant confusion, moved after her.

Before she could sit down, he firmly grasped her shoulder.

"What exactly is wrong with you?"

'I'm in love with him…' Her mind whirled from the mystifying answer. Yet it was so disgustingly obvious. And so disgustingly wrong.

Kagome paled and wearily pleaded, "Please don't ask that question… Please."

Sesshoumaru frowned and coolly questioned, "Should I ignore then that you barged into my home—"

"Yes…" she replied softly and her eyes pleaded with him to do that.

The man was hesitant to cease his hold on her. Kagome sucked in a breath and quickly tried to compose herself. She pasted on a smile, "So… What are you getting all dressed up for?" she asked with weak enthusiasm.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and was silent for a moment. He decided to humor her though until she was ready to talk. "I don't even know, to be honest." he muttered with irritation after a while. He scowled, "I was finally coerced into going out on a 'date.'"

Kagome finally sunk down to the couch, unable to stand. She immediately assumed that that meant he had accepted Kagura's proposal. Sesshoumaru, who had relinquished her prior to the action mused, "You seem shocked?"

Kagome almost felt as nauseous as she did during Onigumo. Her heart sharply clenched and but she shook her head though, and feigned enthuse, "No, no, no—I'm happy! I'm ecstatic! That's so great—she's so pretty… Should I stay here and babysit? Wait! I can help you…like get ready…"

Had Kagome been in a proper state of mind, she would have noticed the smirk that tickled at the corner of his lips.

The words kept spewing from her mouth in a relentless tirade until Sesshoumaru spoke.

With a scoff as he resumed fiddling with his tie, "Though I was about to call you to watch Shippou, I do believe I shall be fine dressing minus your help."

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose and slowly rocked back and forth, "That's cool too."

In her mind, her thoughts were raging.

That kind of guy… how could he ever see her as anything but an employee? He had suitors lining up for him from everywhere from _farms_ to the business he owned. Her odds weren't looking that good.

Sesshoumaru gave up on his tie to sit down on the couch with her. He also gave up on waiting for her to broach the problem that had caused her to burst into his house profanities blasting. The silver haired man, cut to the chase. "Why is it that there's always something wrong with you Higurashi? What is it now? I am actually beginning to feel concerned."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and the rubbing became a frustrated and furious gesture, "Sango called me an insensitive, childish, whore or something to that effect." But that wasn't even really the problem anymore.

Her nausea doubled.

She was _in love _with an untouchable man.

He raised a brow at her almost blasé tone, "I see…?" He thought back to his conversation with Sara and a part of him had to think, 'I suppose there are two women in this world that can reduce me to speechlessness.'

After a moment, the man took her hand off her nose, "At that rate you'll break something. Tell me what happened."

Kagome's eyes opened at the contact and she listlessly put her hand down onto her lap, away from him. She laughed a bit, but Sesshoumaru knew she found no humor in the situation, "She was holding onto completely chewing me out until our brothers left this morning. Pretty considerate, though…" She abruptly closed her eyes again and tried to keep her tears at bay. "Do you mind if I take Shippou and Rin to a park or something? I don't really want to talk about this. I just need some fresh air…"

Sesshoumaru forced her to look at him, "Or a distraction?"

Kagome wordlessly nodded.

The silver man sighed, "I suppose I can allow you to help me prepare."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Mr. Taisho! I thought you agreed to let me prepare you for this date of yours." Kagome pouted as she gave her employer her puppy eyes impression as she seated him down at the kitchen table.

Sesshoumaru scowled, "Do note, that when I offered for you to help me, I assumed you would simply fix my tie. This? I will not have it." His eyes narrowed, "I refuse to wear make-up. Do I look like a transvestite?"

Sure on some level, he was glad that she was no longer eerily depressed but surely this was taking things a bit overboard.

She rolled her eyes, "First off, it's _Guy-_liner. G-U-Y-l-i-n-e-r." She stressed each letter of the word, causing Sesshoumaru to rub his temples. "And secondly," she continued, "Do you really want what me answering that question? 'Cause you know, I really don't like to lie, but I'd hate to get fired so—"

"I will not wear eyeliner. I refuse." He reiterated.

"_Guy_-liner! It even says it on it. See! Right here, Mr. Taisho." She showed him the pen. His brow twitched slightly and Sesshoumaru was very tempted to point out the fact that she had merely written that obnoxiously ridiculous word herself onto a strip of masking tape she had taken from his kitchen drawer to wrap it around a regular eye-lining pencil.

He probably would have pointed it out, too had Kagome given him the chance to speak. "I don't see why you don't get the whole guy-liner concept. I spelt it out and even showed you the name. Besides, it's so popular! Ladies kill for a guy who'll wear this stuff!"

A smirk made its way to his face, "You included?"

'Hell no! I actually find the whole concept emasculating.' Is what her face was currently saying. But verbally, she answered in a tight voice as she pasted on a smile, "It was in a magazine…"

"How does that answer my question?"

"I think it was an article on Fallout Boy."

"And who is that, pray tell?"

Kagome waved a hand excitedly at the prospect of seemingly finding her chance to gush about her musical tastes.

"They're a States band I learned about from an American at MNU. They're quite popular I hear. Oh! And they have these songs with really, really long titles that are—"

"And you expect me to wear eyeliner because of that?"

"Guy-liner, Mr. Taisho."

"First you set me up with a woman who not only works in a store devote to costumes, regardless of the time of year, but on a farm as well, and now you wish to strip me of my masculinity?"

Kagome suddenly started rocking her head and she belted into her guyliner pencil:

"We're only liars, but we're the best

We're only good for the latest trends…

We're only good, 'cause you could have all those famous friends,

Besides we've got _such good fashion sense_—"

"If that isn't proof enough that you should let me fix up your look, then I don't know what is!" Abruptly she hit him with her makeshift microphone slash guy-liner. "So stop being a stiff! You hired a girl who worked with animals—how different is this?"

"The difference is that I was not set up to date you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she , "Tomato, tom_a_to Mr. Taisho. Besides, _I_ didn't even set you two up! You're going out with her, buddy, is all on you."

He sniffed in a way that begged to differ and murmured, "Besides, I don't want to replicate a band that sounds that horrid."

Kagome looked indignant. She crossed her arms. "I would have let it pass if you had said bad or horrible---but horrid?? How mean! I was in chorus for all of high school!"

"And I'm sure they regretted each year," he drawled.

"Damn it Mr. Taisho—you'll wear this and like it! You'll be the new Pete Wentz!"

Eyes narrowed in confusion and before his lips could uttered the question, "Who?" Kagome had wrapped her arms around his head in perfect head lock fashion and was trying her damnedest to put eyeliner on him.

Sesshoumaru scowled and all but growled out, "Touch me with that and your pay will be docked five dollars per hour this week."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Mr. Taisho—this is the stuff that MasterCard commercials are made of. Eyeliner: $2.50 ….Masking tape: $3.50… Docked pay: minus $5.00 per hour… .Putting guy-line on your boss: Priceless!"

Just as she was about to touch his porcelain skin, both heard Rin call, "Papa! Rin is almost ready!"

Kagome furrowed her brows and released him with confusion, "Is Rin going out as well?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and stood, "She, Kagome, is my date."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Mirouku knocked on the door to Sango's apartment. He knocked several times but received no answer.

He scratched the back of his head wondering whether he should have called first. He had been a bit arrogant assuming that she would be home on a gorgeous Sunday afternoon.

After another knock, he tested the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He frowned as he walked in and muttered, "I know it's a school owned building, but you should really lock your doors…"

He looked around and saw no one there. "Especially if you're not home."

Mirouku chuckled, slightly embarrassed, 'There goes surprising Sango with my early flight…'

He looked as his watch as he moved to plop down on the couch. When he did, he let out a surprised yelp. As did the brunette he landed on.

Sango groaned and drew her legs to her chest, "Ouch!"

Mirouku jumped up quickly and ran a quick hand through his hair, "Sorry! I didn't think you were home. I knocked quite a few times…"

Sango looked at the man, "What are you doing here, Mirouku? I thought you were in France…"

He noted that her voice was a bit hoarse and she looked somewhat tired. And the raven haired man felt a bit worried that he had woken her. But Mirouku put that behind him with a bit of a laugh as he saw that her iPod was laying mere inches away. He plopped back down as she took out her headphones, "I was trying to surprise you." He shrugged and pulled out a small box of French chocolates, "Surprise."

Sango took the box with a sad smile and leaned against him, "Thanks. But to be honest, I don't deserve these."

The violet eyed man looked at her and asked, "And why is that?" Suddenly the hoarse voice and fatigue worried him in a different way. "What's wrong?"

"I was a complete asshole to Kagome." She laughed wryly, "That's probably even an understatement."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that if she doesn't come back tonight, I wouldn't be surprised." Sango sadly looked at the thin box in her hand. She toyed with the rich blue ribbon that was tied around the golden hued packaging. "I said some pretty horrible stuff and accused her of some stupid things."

Mirouku sighed, "Was it Kouga related? You've been pretty upset about their situation lately."

"That's because it's so frustrating! Kagome's always with the Taishos and Kouga has just about disappeared off the face of this planet! But I feel _obligated_ now to getting them to be together… I don't want either unhappy because of me since I did the introducing in the first place…"

The raven haired man, scratched the back of his head, "Did you ever think that maybe there's no real romantic chemistry between them? On surface they look great together but when you really talk to them," he shook his head slowly, "it's like they're better off as friends. Right now they're basically running on pure physical attraction—not really like, definitely not love."

Sango opened her mouth to disagree, but she couldn't find the words to.

"Kouga may think he feels something for Kagome, but I've know him well enough to know that when he's truly smitten, he drops any and everything. Sure, he _could_ come to love her, since they do have a lot in common. But he doesn't now because they're going to different places and want different things. On a deeper level they're acting off of obligation just like you are but unfortunately none of them can see that."

The man moved so that he was facing her, "Kagome's your closest friend, yes, but even if you have the best intentions in mind, your intervening could hurt her more than help."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"So… you're not meeting Kagura?"

The silver haired man looked amused, "Like I said, I never set myself up with that woman—you did."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush as Sesshoumaru explained, "It's the anniversary of my receiving custody. Rin always picks how we celebrate and she wanted to go on a 'date.'"

The girl looked confused, "So why were you about to call me?"

"Shippou backed out since he did not want to dress up." He smirked, "Apparently you do not remember that I said I need you to watch, Shippou."

The raven haired girl laughed a bit, "I was kind of out of it… Sorry."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but before he did, he turned around and said in a low voice, "You never fully told me what happened with your roommate, Kagome. If you wish to talk about it, I will listen."

Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes and she smiled, "Thank you Mr. Taisho, but you have a date to go on."

"This is an offer that will not expire, Higurashi."

Kagome nodded as he left.

She had stepped into an unrequited love a long time ago. Now that she had realized it and truly looked around her, she was in so deeply that there was seemingly no way of coming back.

But damn it, she was going to have to try.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

A.N. Cute twist huh? The whole Sesshoumaru not dating Kagura thing, not the spirit crushing Sango thing (Honestly I've had this chapter mapped out for months! I couldn't wait to break out their fight)… or Kagome's being bummed out thing. I have to admit though, it's so weird to dish out something this short, but I feel like this was enough without writing 6000 plus more words. We all knew Kagome was in love and for her to realize it herself is the major and necessary step. No romance yet but I have some most definitely planned for the next chappie or two.


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N.** I always get bummed around this time every July. So I'll keep this to a short but heartfelt thank you. I love you guys tons.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Thirty_

-

(Tsuki)

Rin descended the stairway dressed neatly in the dress that Kagome had picked up for the girl as a parting present. It fit Rin's petit, but lithe form perfectly and she looked positively radiant. Her hair was completely down for once and she had tied a thick golden ribbon behind her bangs as a headband. She descended the steps quickly and exuded excitement.

Kagome smiled as she saw the girl. But instead of it being a smile _for_ the girl, it was one of relief, because it wasn't someone else. She was profoundly relieved now that she knew for sure that Kagura was not making an appearance and Sesshoumaru secretly wasn't messing with her.

She was however annoyed with herself for being so mitigated. Kagome felt a twinge of disgust.

At this rate she would end up proving Sango right.

She shook her head and gave an inwards sigh. Really… Why couldn't she just stick to Kouga? Life would just be so simple. Kouga was eye catching, had an amazing personality, and he could cook! He was basically soul mate material!

But _no, _her heart did jumping jacks only when her domestically challenged boss came within a foot of her with that trademark smirk of his.

Really! She just _had _to poach this forbidden fruit and just like Eve, she was being thrown out of her perfectly comfortable life and into a land of misery and hopelessness.

'Yes, being in love with Sesshoumaru is like falling into a pit…an abyss, if you will, of bad, bad things. Or maybe it's the _realization_ that's like the quicksand of despair, because I was perfectly happy when I was oblivious.'

She only snapped out of her somewhat delirious state of simile construction, when Rin and threw herself into the raven haired girl's arms. "Nee-chan!"

Kagome let out an 'oomph' as she instinctively bent to hug the girl. She giggled after the brief moment of surprise passed, "Hey Rin! I see you chose to wear my dress!"

Rin nodded enthusiastically and smiled shyly, "Does it look alright, nee-chan?"

Kagome held the girl out at arms' length and looked her over, though even a glance was enough to see that she looked magnificent. The sunflower color seemed to add a peachy glow to the girl's face and the overall look was dazzling. "You look stunning, Rin!" Kagome smiled and twirled her around, "Can I pick a dress or what?"

Rin giggled and turned her attentions to Sesshoumaru, "Is nee-chan coming instead of Shippou-kun, Papa?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Fortunately, no. She is, however, staying here with the hellion. He is still sleeping, I gather?" He inquired and Rin nodded with slight pout.

Kagome grinned a bit, "Aww… Shippou's upstairs taking a nap?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that seemed to insist that there was nothing to 'aw' about. He did not voice that, though. In its stead he murmured, "So you don't have much to do, I suppose. Just check in on him occasionally until he wakes up."

Abruptly Kagome had to resist the urge snapped her fingers abruptly in frustration, 'I wish I had taken some school work with me. I was supposed to spend today doing catch up on all the slacking I had to do this week.' She sighed. But maybe that was a good thing. It would give her an excuse to lock herself in her room and not talk to a certain brunette once she returned home.

She pasted on a smile, "So in the mean time, it's just me and Gome?"

Sesshoumaru took a hold of Rin's wrist and went for their coats from a closet in the foyer but before he exited, he responded briskly, "The dog is currently with a veterinarian acquaintance of mine for shots and a check up. I was told everything would be finished later this evening."

Kagome furrowed her brows and let out a puff of air and called after him. "So I'm all by myself?"

Rin gave Sesshoumaru a frantic look that clearly said that she did not want to leave the older girl by herself. Sesshoumaru purposefully disregarded it in favor of commencing his search for their outerwear. They were cutting their reservation time close and he was somewhat in a hurry. He would deal with everything else once he returned.

He addressed Kagome's question, however, by saying, "Technically, you are not. You are however, the only person who will be awake once we leave." He smirked at her, "Is that a problem? You've been alone in my home before, so I don't see why exactly it would be one."

Kagome gave him a stiff smile, "Exactly! I'm fine! Enjoy yourselves!"

Sure it wasn't a problem, unless of course you were someone who didn't want to be alone with their thoughts.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Mirouku looked at Sango, "I think you should call Kagome and apologize. It won't do either of you good if you let this hang over your friendship, love."

Sango snorted, "What friendship? I crossed a line that a _friend _never would have crossed."

"So you plan on leaving it like that, then?" Mirouku placed a calming hand on Sango's arm. "Do you really think Kagome would throw away—what?" He rolled his eyes heavenward, "Nearly two decades of her life because of five minutes of arguing?"

The girl let out a scoff and rolled her eyes, "When you put it that way it feels like I'm being stupid."

The look he gave her implied that she _was_ in fact being stupid. Amazingly though, it still held quite the loving undertone.

She shrugged helplessly and threw a hand up, "But I just can't talk to her right now. I feel too ashamed to." The girl looked frustrated. Her brows knit together in incredulity and she lowered her voice sadly as she admitted, "She said I don't trust her…"

Mirouku smiled slightly, "And that's what caused the end of the world?"

She furrowed her brows tighter together as she spoke, "I've trusted her to help me with everything from salvaging fifth grade science project disasters to family crises. I don't remember any time before this that I've ever doubted that girl…" She smacked her forehead, "I trust her to keep any and all of my secrets but when it comes to just believing her side of a story—I flake!"

Mirouku rubbed her arm, "What exactly did you say, love?"

Sango's cheeks turned a distinctly red hue at the question. "I basically called her an insensitive, childish whore or something to that extent. It was like in rant form but that really is the basic gist…"

The man lifted a brow and was silent for a moment, fishing for words. After a minute, he simply uttered, "I see…."

The brunette fell backwards so that she was on her back on the couch, "And to be honest… What I saw was a bit too odd to be 'kissing' anyway. I know Kagome has some weird hair fetish she hasn't owned up to yet, but she seemed way too focuses on doting attention on his hair than to his face." She squeezed her eyes shut, "I definitely can't face her after today, Mirouku."

The man suddenly chuckled dryly. "As much as I love a woman's vulnerable side, Sango, I can't help but feel as if I always catch those moments when _I_'m the least prepared."

The brunette smiled slightly and feigned an air of commiseration. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll let you comfort me when I do something more normal. I'll make an effort to lose our next match so we don't go to States. Be sure to schedule that in, okay?"

Mirouku stretched Sango's legs across his lap, "You're so considerate, love! Thank you—that's just the level of normalcy I'm prepared for."

Sango let out a giggle and Mirouku let a smile grace his lips until Sango clasped her hand over mouth. In a muffled voice she groaned, "I can't believe I'm laughing a time like this!"

With a heartier chuckle, Mirouku reached over and pulled her up with her unoccupied hand so that he could remove the other appendage from her mouth. He planted a quick peek on her lips before he moved her legs and rose, "Everything will be fine. I'll make you a cup of tea, add some chocolate with that—and voila—you can stop stressing and take a quick nap. Good tea, my country's best chocolate, and sleep. That's a secret French remedy for heartache." He paused his perusing of her cupboards to wink at her, "Don't tell anyone."

Sango unfolded herself from the couch and moved to join Mirouku in the kitchen with a bit of a smirk. "I'm not heartbroken, Mirouku." She laughed a bit, "You've ceased doing stupid thing after all."

Mirouku flushed a bit as he took down a bright red teapot from one of the shelves above them. While he ran water from the faucet into the container, he said softly, "You care for Kagome, Sango Not in a romantic sense, I know, but she is closer to you than any other man or woman that you know. Of course you are heartbroken from this. You think you've caused yourself to lose an invaluable friend." It was Sango's turn to show discomfort.

As he shut off the faucet and placed the pot to boil he remarked, "But it will work out for both of you. You're too close for this or any nonsense."

A coy smirk suddenly made its way to his mischievous face, "And do note I've come to terms with the fact you love her more than you care for me—so in those regards and for future reference… if Kagome doesn't mind—"

Sango narrowed her eyes as he opened his mouth to say the next word, she warned, "I get the feeling you're going to say something completely perverted, so let me just stop you there."

Mirouku threw his hands up in the air, "I'm wounded! I was merely going to suggest that the three of us play a board game… watch a movie or something—"

"You're done Mirouku," the girl deadpanned but Mirouku brightly grinned at her, "And a distraction. Tea, chocolate, sleep, and one hell of a good source of amusement—all make for one wonderful cure."

Sango let a genuine smile grace her lips.

As Mirouku searched through her tea supply, Sango leaned on the counter, deep in thought. "Heartbroken, huh?" the girl had let the words fall from her lips more for her benefit, than Mirouku's. The raven haired man was still able to catch wind of her murmurings though. He smiled to himself and finally decided on a chamomile, lavender combination to soothe the girl.

Sango touched her heart almost gingerly and abruptly straightened mere seconds after he had mentally reached his decision.

"I'm going to tell those two what you said."

Mirouku put the box of tea bags down and raised his brows in surprise, "Those two meaning Kouga and Kagome?"

Sango nodded enthusiastically, "Yes—"

The raven haired man licked his lips with uncertainty. "Forgive me for being worried, but I say a lot of things Sango. Some of them, taken out of context may or may not be received that well," he scratched the back of his head, "What exactly are you repeating?"

Sango smiled reassuringly, "Pushing for the Kagome-Kouga thing is a lost cause like you said. I won't say that you said that of course, but when I see Kagome I'll tell her not to worry about things with Kouga because I was just being stubborn." She shrugged, "I've been trying to deny it for awhile but Sesshoumaru's actually tolerable with Kagome around. Before I suspected she loved the guy I _kinda_ even started to like him myself." She smiled brightly, "If she's head over heels for that guy, so be it. It's only right to leave Kagome and Kouga to end up where they _should _be."

The spout of the teapot came to life with a heavy whistle.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome had listlessly gone about the process of making dinner after the two left. Her plan of menu action, though, was really just to put things in a pot, add heat, and hope to God it came out tasting like something edible.

She was, however, so inattentive to everything outside the scope of her mind that she failed to notice a certain redhead peek into the room chomping on a handful of cherry Twizzlers.

It was unavoidable being so preoccupied, though.

Her mind was trying to logically piece together a proposal of why it didn't make sense to feel the way she did.

She needed to pitch something that would just be so plausible that she would have no choice but to relinquish her feelings and go about her day to day.

Very obviously she was failing.

"You know Kagome," came a voice from the kitchen doorway. Kagome gasped in surprised at the boy's voice and whirled around, nearly dropping a stock of kale. Shippou leisurely walked into the room, "You seem a little down. Tell, Shippou what's wrong so you can go back to being fun."

"How have I not been fun?" Kagome suddenly felt defensive as she shook her head and a stream of defying sentences were uttered, "I've been so fun since Sesshoumaru left that it's not even funny! You should have seen how fun I was—I was like a one-woman party!" Kagome did not know why she was being so shifty…. And spewing the most blatant lies ever told to man, but she was shocked that someone had noticed that she was acting oddly that evening.

Shippou's next words truly drove home, though, exactly how off her game she had been. He rolled his eyes," Despite the fact that the old man's gone and I've been up for the last twenty minutes, you haven't offered once to watch a movie with me." He accusingly pointed his Twizzler wielding hand in the direction of the living room, "the TV's off, you're adding _vegetables_ to dinner and you're not even trying to pick a fight with me over how much candy I'm about to eat!" He narrowed his eyes and took a bite of a Twizzler for added effect. While still chewing he muttered, "I don't even know who you are anymore!"

Kagome gave him a wan smile. 'Ouch….' She thought back to his earlier offer to have a heart to heart and murmured, "I wouldn't even know where to begin, kiddo. Sometimes I wish I could just fast forward to next year. There's too much drama in house sitting."

Shippou placed a consoling pat on her leg, "Come on, finish cooking, and tell Uncle Shippou what's wrong."

Kagome gave a fugitive glance at the pot and decided to cut her loses and claim being done. After she plopped onto the kitchen floor after turning off the stove. Shippou asked, "Is it boy trouble?"

"Isn't it always," she scoffed bitterly.

The red haired boy shrugged, "I guess… I kinda really don't know."

Kagome resisted the urge to giggle at how adorable the boy was. In what she hoped was a serious tone, she inquired, "If I tell you what's wrong, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I promise nee-chan."

"Meaning no telling anyone, Shippou" she stressed. "Not Rin, not Sesshoumaru, not the kids from school—no one!"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

The raven haired girl took in a deep breath and in a hurried, yet low tone, she breathed out rapidly, "I realized that I really like someone."

Shippou interjected with a confused, "Isn't that good, nee-chan?"

With a frustrated groan, Kagome shook her head, "Only when they like you back!" She narrowed her eyes, "But this guy is a total psycho! He's callous and sarcastic and he has a stick that's like permanently wedged up his domestically challenged butt!"

"Jeeze… sounds like that guy should meet the old man! They have a lot in common."

Kagome almost smiled as she thought sardonically, 'He already has…' Out loud, however, she said, "I don't even know why I like this guy, but I realized that I do and… it's frustrating! My roommate's mad at me over this and I feel like an awful person cause of the whole Kouga thing. I even tried to sabotage his date by putting as much makeup as I could on him!"

The coat she had slipped on before she left had her eyeliner, mascara, and rouge blush. Guyliner had been one application away from meeting Man-scara and Brouge.

Yes, it was only in retrospect that trying to make his boss look like an effeminate clown to deter someone who had been dressed as a mouse their first meeting seemed a trifle futile now.

Shippou shrugged and murmured consolingly, "That's a little weird, sure, but love makes people do some crazy things, nee-chan."

Kagome giggled and hugged the boy, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better but even love shouldn't be that crazy! I was so close to straddling the guy and giving him a makeover from hell, just because I thought he was going out with someone I couldn't stand."

"You know what I think, Kagome?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't have these problems if you just dated Sesshoumaru."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The anniversary of receiving a daughter…

The man ran a hand through his platinum locks as he looked across from the exuberant child as she scanned the menu—the adult section of course since it was a date.

But from the look on her face, she looked as if she was being cheated by this new menu with talk of rare-done meat, complimentary wine she couldn't have, and no mention of chicken fingers.

He smiled slightly and as he already had chosen his meal, he let his mind wander for a bit. His face was an impasse mask as he thought of something that Inuyasha had said in America.

The unfortunate thing about being in his brother's home was perhaps the fact that the younger Taisho had a skeleton key and an internal clock that urged him to the bathroom at four in the morning.

_The sound of a turning key had instantly woken Sesshoumaru and the man had sat up simultaneously as his red pajama clad brother quieted tiptoed in._

"_No." Those had been Sesshoumaru's first words at the sight of the male. After all, that troubled, we-need-to-talk, look, screamed, 'we need to talk.' Besides, it was far earlier than his normal wake up time and seeing all that bright vicious red was perhaps more infuriating than the person beneath the clothing._

_Inuyasha groaned, "At least hear me out!"_

"_No." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Go to sleep, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha instead did the exact opposite of what he said and sat—with him—on the foot of the bed._

_The queen sized guest bed felt tiny now that he was sharing it with Inuyasha and he was abruptly tempted to get up and leave… perhaps try barricading himself in the library, someplace Sesshoumaru was nearly confident Inuyasha would not enter. 'Lest his eyes burst into flames at the sight of culture…'_

"_I want to talk to you about Rin, Sess."_

_Sesshoumaru lost all his thoughts of strategic fleeing and sharply questioned, "What about her?"_

_Inuyasha looked unsure of how to approach the topic. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying,, "I think you should spend some time considering that she needs more than a father."_

_Sesshoumaru scowled, "I was woken up before daybreak to hear something I already _have _considered. Thank you, Inuyasha."_

"_You have not, so don't get all snide with me! If you had you'd at least be meeting people—going on dates!"_

"_Keep your tone down."_

_Inuyasha grunted in frustration but did lower his voice, "As your brother, the half regardless, I worry about you in the next few years when Rin's uterus deep in that awkward teenage stage and you're not gonna know what to do. She's already straddling teendom, Sess, but you're in some freakish perpetual bachelor land."_

_Sesshoumaru raised a brow and couldn't help but repeat, "Perpetual bachelor land?"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean..."He shrugged helplessly, "You haven't had a girlfriend since Rin started living with you and it's concerning considering you were like Japan's top Lothario before that."_

_Sesshoumaru scoffed, "That was hardly the case."_

"_Believe what you want to believe, Sesshoumaru, but think on it."_

_Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha, "Rin needs a mother figure. That is something I am aware of. But what woman wants to be the mother of a daughter barely over a decade younger than them? I refuse to introduce Rin to a shallow witch that would not take care of her. She deserves better than that. Far better. So that, Inuyasha is why I do not date."_

_The younger man looked a bit saddened, "Not all women are like that, Sesshoumaru Once they get to know her—"_

"_If they decide to give her an initial chance," Sesshoumaru interjected with a snort._

_Inuyasha rubbed his brow, "Not everyone will consider her extra baggage or someone to be shipped off to boarding school. Thinking like that will make you unable to consider the people who actually do have potential!" His eyes lit up, "Like that Kagome girl! She likes Shippou for God's sake and you and I both know he's a demon in disguise."_

"_Higurashi is my employee, Inuyasha. Besides," He wanted to quip about how inept she would be in handling a household…but as they both knew, that was unfoundedly incorrect._

_He cleared his throat and murmured, "She is leaving Japan after she graduates."_

_Inuyasha grunted, "Not to sound conceited, pal, but we both have amazing genealogy and a solid financial legacy. If you asked her to stay, what woman in her right mind wouldn't drop everything and move in the next day? If her new job pays more—match and raise it. If she has a boyfriend, boyfriends aren't always forever." He grinned, "There are ways around everything, Sess, if you want it bad enough."_

_Inuyasha looked at the older male and said. "She's great with our family and there's a seventy five percent chance she doesn't totally hate you! It doesn't even have to be a marriage thing, if you actually like being a bachelor. It'll just be what you have now but until Rin's off in college. And by that many paychecks, Kagome'll be financially set! Who in their right mind, Sess," he repeated again with a shake of his head._

_Sesshoumaru actually took the time to think over the statement. Perhaps he could make her an offer to stay in his permanent employment._

_Why make things a matter of love or like?_

_Everything was much simpler when it was simply _business_._

_And then for a moment he felt guilt. Pure and shocking guilt. He was attempting to rob her of her ambitions and the prime of her life. He and she would know that the second he made that proposition. If she accepted it, she would feel obligated to be locked there until Rin didn't need her anymore. And that was excluding Shippou as a factor...Including him would lock her in for almost another decade._

_If she didn't accept his proposal though…wherever she went, she'd feel a selfish remorse because she _hadn't_ stayed. He inwardly sighed as he looked at Inuyasha._

_Who in their right mind, he asked?_

"_Kagome Higurashi," he answered._

"Papa?"

Sesshoumaru snapped back into reality at the sound of Rin's voice. "Yes, Rin?" The brunette looked dejected and Sesshoumaru was instantly alert. "What's wrong?"

"Rin does not know what to order for dessert." He looked in amusement as the Rin fretfully chewed at her bottom lip and scanned the dessert section of the menu.

Sesshoumaru let another of the soft smile ease that seemed reserved only for Rin onto his face and he feigned a bit of shock, "Oh my…"

Rin nodded furiously, "It's terrible, right Papa? Rin can't choose between this one and this one." She held up her menu for him to see and pointed at the respective dessert items.

Sesshoumaru opened his own menu and looked up the two items. He almost cringed at the lack of health benefits. Ice cream, marshmallows, milk chocolate syrup, and caramel sauce for one. Cheesecake covered in a whipped topping candied almonds and miscellaneous frozen fruit.

He closed his menu as he came to a decision right as the waiter approached. "Go with both…"

Rin's eyes widened and she looked like a kid in a candy store, "Really, Papa?"

Once upon a time, he had felt burdened by this girl. She had been someone he had to take care of only because of a stipulation in a will.

Yet he had unwittingly grown to care for her.

And now he loved her as if she was truly his blood daughter.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her and said softly, "Today is yours, Rin. Whatever makes you happy is yours as well."

But he had to wonder if it was within his power to _always_ keep her happy. Like nearly all males, he was blissfully oblivious to the workings of teenage girls.

For a moment he felt goaded by that toothy smile.

It was his motivation now.

If possible, he wanted to do anything to keep it there.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru and Rin came home to a relatively quiet house. The only sound was from the television, though, even that was somewhat muted from where they stood. Gome cheerfully padded into the house behind them once the entered and Sesshoumaru took off Rin's coat.

The girl immediately followed the dog into the living room, undoubtedly to greet a certain raven haired girl.

Sesshoumaru shook his head somewhat as he put away his and Rin's coats in the foyer closet before he made an appearance.

Kagome's cheeks reddened as soon as the silver haired man. It was obvious that she and Shippou had fallen asleep on the couch together watching a nearly finished animated movie. But that was only half of the reason she was blushing.

Not only did she probably look like a wreck, Shippou had chosen a movie about epic friendships and unbreakable camaraderie so she was pretty sure she had cried herself to sleep… And no eyeliner wearing female ever looked good after crying with make up.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he saw a half eaten box of mushroom, onions, and olive pizza and he abruptly had to question the two's tastes.

Kagome groaned, 'And I forgot to hide the pizza!'

Kagome quickly stood and after greeting Rin addressed Sesshoumaru, "Sorry about the pizza," she said taking the lift eyebrow as a sign of annoyance rather than astonishment. She continued, "Shippou refused to eat the dinner I made—not that I blame him," she added quickly as Sesshoumaru looked somewhat annoyed. "It was actually pretty bad to be honest, so I ordered pizza."

Gome pawed at the table with the pizza box on it and giggling Rin took a cold slice and began feeding the dog.

Shippou groggily nodded as he woke himself up and muttered, "I tried to eat it, but was sooo gross, old man."

Sesshoumaru almost shuddered. How 'gross' could the concoction have been that buying pizza with black olives was a better alternative? "It's fine," he eventually murmured.

He finally took in the girl's appearance and he frowned. "Would you prefer to stay the night, Higurashi?"

Kagome was stunned by the abrupt offer and wasn't not sure what to say. Sesshoumaru continued, "I'll lend you clothes for the night, if you wish."

Kagome joked weakly, "I have class early in the morning and I'd rather now walk onto campus swimming in your PJs. After all, I don't think 'Walk of Shame' was ever included in our dress code. Thank you for the offer, but I can't." She stopped smiling and said in a sad tone, "Plus, that wouldn't make the Sango situation any better…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then at the least, I insist you take a few minutes in the bathroom to collect yourself. For once, you have not intentionally looked like a wreck."

The girl knew he was making an attempt to make her smile and that made her all the more saddened. Before heading into the half bath in the foyer, she cast him a smile, but it did not quite reach her eyes. Once she exited, she said goodnight to Rin and Shippou and then finally Sesshoumaru with a demurred, "Good night, Mr. Taisho."

She really would have like to stay but she wanted to spend some time by herself to really sort out what she was feelings.

Sesshoumaru saw her linger at the doorway and murmured, "She cares for you Higurashi, of that I am sure. Whatever happened between you two today should not come between what you both have built how ever many years prior."

Kagome thanked him and finally stepped onto the porch, knowing that he'd be standing there until she finally drove off. The night air caressed her face with cool tresses and soon she was on the road slowly driving back to an apartment that she was almost tempted to hope was empty.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

As Kagome arrived at the apartment building, she almost hesitated on going in. She sat in her car foe ten minutes before the building pile of school work awaiting her return beckoned her inside.

She was greeted with something other than her homework though. Upon arriving at the doorway she was met with the sight of a certain dark haired male.

She looked in shock as she saw Kouga Aotama in the process of knocking on her front door. The raven haired girl was almost grateful she had taken the time to freshen up at the Taisho household before heading home.

She instinctively called his name and the blue eyed male looked over. He flashed her a grin that portrayed his pleasant surprise at catching her.

"Hey, you! I was just stopping by to say hey! I'm glad I caught you Kagome," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I haven't really been making time for you, huh?"

And for a split second, Kagome had a new epiphany.

Time…

Maybe what she felt for Sesshoumaru was only a product of the amount of time she spent with him.

Maybe her strange feelings—or lack there of—for Kouga were because she didn't try hard enough to spend the time to like him for more than superficial factors.

Sango was in any case right though. If not for Kouga's sake then for own she needed to go through with seeing this out.

She probably had more in common than someone like Sesshoumaru Taisho and even though opposites were supposed to attract, it was the similarities that really made a couple last.

When that fraction of time passed, Kagome smiled and moved in to hug the blue eyed male, "It's been my fault too, so don't take all the blame, there. My team contribution has been pathetic at best."

The man leaned his head on hers as he wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"You said that you want to make this work…And so do I."

And that's how Sango found them.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The brunette felt a twinge of alarm as she finally mustered, "What's going on…?"

The two separated quickly out of shock. When Kouga realized it was the brunette he chuckled and murmured, "You had me scared there for a second Sango."

Kagome flushed and stood somewhat frozen in place. She had not expected to deal with brunette and from the look on the other girl's face, neither had she.

Sesshoumaru words struck in her head though. _She cares for you._

Those four words were the only things that kept her from bolting. Kagome's feet moved on their own accord and she buried herself in the older girl's arms.

Without a word spoken between the two they simply burst into tears and apologetic rambles.

Kouga stood behind then immeasurably confused. Mirouku abruptly appeared behind the girls and chuckled as he saw Kouga's alarm. He said two words to the befuddled young man that cleared everything up, "Girl fight."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. I want to do like seven more chapters and an epilogue. Or eight more chapters and an epilogue so I can end on an even number. So maybe nine chapters left. (For real this time it's around that area. I won't go past 45 chapters with this I think). No lemons, though, in answer to that question I saw. I'm a relatively clean writer and my story ratings never breach T.

R&R


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N.** Prepare for a very weird updating schedule until Saturday. It will most certainly blow your mind (not really). But I definitely hope all future readings will be totally enjoyable. I must say though, I love how Kouga is so loved and hated at the same time lol. Kouga based reviews always just make my day haha. Thanks for like the millionth time for sticking through this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

-

(Tsuki)

November had become a middle child between two exceptional siblings. October held festivals honoring their beloved Kyoto, in addition to being the host month of Onigumo. It was thirty one days of anticipation, fun…and the occasional, yet certainly overlookable exam. December was undoubtedly unsurpassed in the copious activities that occurred within it. Christmas had long since become a product for corporate revenue regardless of one's religious background. And its lengthy breaks? Utterly unmatched.

Yes, November was certainly the middle child. One day shorter than its siblings, it didn't quite reach the level of October and November. Sure it made a case with kids age five to eighteen by being the month of school festivals. But once you stepped onto a college campus that was all null and void. Labor Thanksgiving Day also occurred in that month and so did the peeking of autumn, but amidst the sudden downpour of work that came with them…. November lost most of its appeal.

Besides… it had started off so horribly as well.

The first few days of the month, Kagome had spent them violently ill, meaning Sango had to do double time getting the girl copies of class notes and tape lectures, in addition to being worried sick and taking care of their brothers.

And once Kagome was finally well, she and Sango got in an argument…

Even though they in theory made up, the awkwardness was still there. Not only did both feel like they were walking on eggshells with each other, Sango also felt guilty now of the raven haired girl's decision to dote more energy and attention towards Kouga.

Their friendship just couldn't go back to normal.

Both secretly resolved to talk about it of course. But they always said they would do it later.

And between reading for classes, writing papers and other studying there never really was time for that later.

November was really just revving up to be a crappy month, wasn't it?

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Halfway into the month, Sango and Kagome had perfected their awkward dance around one other. They would wake up, Sango would make some exceptional breakfast dish and after a couple of sentences, yet despite a half eaten plate, one of the two would wrap up their plate, claiming that they had something urgent that they needed to get to.

During the classes they had together, it was abruptly easy to find someone with whom they 'hadn't spoken in _so_ long so it was absolutely imperative to catch up,' to sit with for the lesson. Since they were both business majors taking the same language and enrolled in the same school, that happened about several times a week and although the excuses varied, it had been awhile since they had sat next to each other.

Sango went to volleyball and since Kagome, for six years straight, had gone to every qualifying match the brunette had since high school, attended that. But when the brunette's team ended in victory, Kagome only mustered a polite smile before she attempted to depart and leave Mirouku to chairing a victory celebration. Said chairman of celebration though was a tad bit oblivious to the permanent damper of the girls' relationship and invited her and Kouga to head to a club.

Kagome had been attempting to douse her mental dishevelment by spending more time with whom she now believed to a more appropriate romantic choice. So rather than a few dates here and there, Kouga was a frequent in the dorm.

Whether it was a night in, watching movies, or the raven haired man graciously volunteering to help Kagome with the ever lasting catch up game she seemed to be playing with her school work.

It had its ups though. As Kagome was not born with many dexterous graces, juggling was something she could not do. So between running back and forth between the Taisho house and Sesshoumaru and everywhere else and Kouga, one of them could only get her full attention.

So that was where she was now on this particular Wednesday afternoon. She was taking a break from thoughts that would only frighten the crap out of her by sitting underneath a red and amber mass of autumn change for a picnic style, pre-work, brunch.

It was her forty fifth hour with Kouga—not that she was counting at all—and he was again talking about his seemingly never ending project with Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

Granted, anything with included Jakotsu usually ended up distracting her by either causing her to laugh or be starkly concerned. Nonetheless, Kagome felt as if her whole life had turned into a mechanical and scripted affair. She couldn't even remember what she'd had done in specifics anymore.

She could, though, outline everything, simply by saying, 'Woke up, ate food, went to class, saw Kouga, ate food, went to the Taisho's, came home, ate other half of breakfast, saw Kouga unless he was working late, finished homework, called Kouga.'

Everything suddenly fell into categories.

And her life's sudden monotony became all the more blaringly apparent when Sesshoumaru pointed it out later that evening.

"You've been rather passive lately Higurashi." He smirked slightly and added in a purposefully lofty tone, "And by 'lately' I do in fact mean the last three weeks." Sesshoumaru crossed over to her from the kitchen doorway.

He had peeked into the kitchen, upon his return from work and after checking in on a homework-finishing Rin and scolding a homework-procrastinating Shippou. He had gone out of his way to stand in the doorway for five minutes, despite the fact that he had work to do. The man had wanted to see what response, if any, staring continually at the back of her skull would bring. Clearly it had not brought any results, so instead he had spoken.

The petit girl simply murmured a, "Hello, Mr. Taisho," while never responding to his statement or breaking gaze from listlessly stirring a pot of something undoubtedly as bland as her new personality.

But that reminded him of a talk he meant to have with her. He abruptly cringed, "Your meals have been… _lacking_ as well." The word was clearly an understatement by the sound of his tone, but the raven haired girl merely shrugged it off, still concentrating on the pot, "I've just run out of recipes—"

"That is neither true nor does it answer any of my inquiries."

Kagome still refused to turn around and look at him, "That's because you haven't actually asked a question, Mr. Taisho."

"Is there truly a need to? You know what I mean Higurashi." He frowned deeply, "I've come to relate your demure attitude with a sign of impending disaster."

Sesshoumaru gestured toward the pot, "You would know how bad your meals were if you did not seem to have an endless supply of excuses as to why you have to discontinue joining us for dinner." He shook his head, "But that is only one element on a list of countless oddities that have been becoming the norm. Not only have you reused to make eye contact with me for weeks straight, I've heard complaints from Rin and Shippou as well. You—"

Kagome threw down the wooden spoon she was using to stir onto the stovetop and snapped, "Then fire me why don't you!"

The girl instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth, but she was too flustered to correct them.

Sesshoumaru felt a spark of anger as he approached the girl. She still refused to turn around so he grabbed her wrist and made her face him. With a cool tone, he said evenly, "Why don't you just quit?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and weakly quipped, "I'd have to give you a two week notice. I'd maybe have to train a replacement…. Firing has fewer strings attached."

Sesshoumaru's face hardened abruptly, "Is that what this is all about? You wish for me to fire you so you've decided to start taken an immature approach to achieve what you want?"

The man looked completely serious and ready to utter the two words that could leave her unable to enter that house ever again.

All he'd have to say was, 'Then leave…'

Kagome's eyes widened, "No! I'd never…" She shook her head furiously, "I don't want that…."

He frowned, "You have not been acting as such."

Kagome closed her eyes and replied hoarsely, "I'm trying to get back to being myself, but it's been pretty hard lately. I can't seem to really feel like me…."

Sesshoumaru looked her over intently and said in a firm tone that commanded her attention, "I am visiting my brother this weekend for Thanksgiving. We will only be gone two days considering the amount of school work those two have already missed. That will give you until Monday then to get things together." He paused and Kagome opened her eyes. He caught her gaze, "The other you is missed, Higurashi." Without a look back the man left.

Kagome cradled her wrist gingerly to her chest desperately wishing that there could have been some secret message in the fact that he had held her wrist the entire time he had spoken to her.

Her heart raced and apprehension struck at just what his ultimatum meant.

She leaned against the counter and smiled wryly, "I have less than a week to fall out of love with that guy…"

She had to wonder how her life could do a complete one-eighty from one realization. She let go of her wrist and both appendages fell to the cool tiled surface.

_Love_ was perhaps something new to her and right now it was something utterly frightening. A part of her worried that it had the power to change what she didn't want changed.

There was nothing she enjoyed more than this job, all bullshit complaints aside, it was perfect.

'How I'm acting now is probably making things worse, not that I like Sesshoumaru.' She smacked her forehead, "Stop being stupid, Kagome…"

The sad thing was that she didn't even _feel _any different around him. She felt the same flustered feelings and could feel her cheeks heating up at the sound of his voice. Nothing had changed there. Hell she was even certain that were she to count her heartbeats, she'd _still_ be breaking medical history.

The only difference now was that there was an explanation for everything.

'Why can't I just act normal again…? Three weeks of this has been hell on my psyche no doubt.' She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

…And began to gag. Kagome clamped a hand over her nose, "Oh my God… What is that smell?!"

She whirled around and finally took a good look at what she was cooking. The raven haired girl hurriedly shut off the fire and took a step back, "That's disgusting!"

She grimaced at the bubbling puke colored concoction and quickly covered it, with a disdainful 'ew'. The girl threw open every in the kitchen and plopped back onto the floor. She laughed a bit until it turned into breathless giggles. She reclined down so that she was laying prone on the floor. "I am a mess!"

"Talking to yourself now, Higurashi?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru walk back into the kitchen cell phone in hand. He looked up from the device only to have to look back down at her. He raised a brow at her and drawled, "And sleeping on my kitchen floor nonetheless?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "I basically just realized that I was cooking up a pot of something kind of….repulsive. Is that what I've been feeding you three all this time? I honestly could have sworn I was actually making food."

Sesshoumaru crouched down so that he was at a closer level. In a low tone, he question, "What happened with Sango, Kagome? You began acting differently after what happened with her correct?"

Chocolate eyes met his gingerly, "It's less what happened with her than what I happened to realize after our fight."

"And that is?"

Kagome truly wondered if she should tell him. If anyone could make her fall out in love with Sesshoumaru, surely it could infallibly be Sesshoumaru himself…

He would probably relate it to something like Stockholm syndrome… only it'd just be for an employee who was very misguidedly crushing on her boss.

It happened all the time so there was bound to be some sort of syndrome and or logical explanation for it!

Kagome opened her mouth and after a few mental words of encouragement, she said, "I realized that I am madly and unreasonably—"

"I changed my mind old man!" Shippou's voice rang loudly through the living room, in addition to the sound of his running to Sesshoumaru's location. When he arrived, he repeated, still in a loud, hold-everything, tone, "I changed my mind! I just want desserts tonight. I want to the cake thing andthe shuure-bet thing, but not the hamburger."

Sesshoumaru scowled as Kagome seemed to take that as a sign and clam up. The raven haired girl moved into a sitting position and grinned, "Hey, kiddo!"

Shippou abruptly held his nose, "Ugh! Who let you cook again?"

Kagome grimaced, "This is the last bad meal ever. I promise!" Shippou crossed his arms dubiously but merely addressed Sesshoumaru, "When will the food be here anyways old man?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "Food?"

"Since you've become aware of your possibly lethal cooking, I suppose it would not hurt your feelings to admit to ordering out most nights that you have been cooking. Would you like something?"

Kagome blanched, "Please tell me you're docking my pay for that.—I'd feel horrible otherwise!"

Shippou looked appalled, "You paid her to feed me hot ass?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the wording, but decided against voicing that, for based on the look on Kagome's face she was revving up to scold him.

"Shippou!" The raven haired girl frowned, "I don't want to hear you saying that again!" She turned to Sesshoumaru, "He's right though; tell me you're not paying me to serve him hot ass!"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples.

She was either sedated but cooked like a drunk money lacking olfactory organs, or she was borderline crazy but made the damnedest meals.

He couldn't win.

The man breathed out of a puff of air. "Incidentally, your dog rather enjoys your concoctions. I've saved a sizeable sum of money on dog food for that trash compactor thanks to you. I brought it to numerous vets, however, to make sure there was no actual damage being done. It's somewhat miraculous, but the dog is completely fine…"

Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to that. She blinked, "That's good I guess…"

Shippou sighed, "I'll kind of miss your bad cooking though. I've had fries and dessert on the same night, this many," he held up five fingers, "times, since you've fallen for that weird guy you told me about."

Kagome's jaw dropped and Shippou planted a kiss on her cheek, "You're definitely my favorite adult." He ruffled her hair and said almost in caveat, "Mommy's my favoritest though, but she's not an adult though 'cause she's my mom." Shippou skipped away leaving Kagome still slack jawed and after instigating the makings of a very awkward conversation.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango slipped into a black modest dress that was formal, sophisticated….and Kagome's. Despite their friendship currently being MIA, they were basically going through the mechanics. And what was a formal event without borrowing one another's clothes?

Though dinner with Ryuu and Mirouku wasn't really _formal_ formal, she secretly loved going through Kagome's closet. It always seemed to have everything and _any_thing she needed.

They were pretty close in build, minus height and Kagome had some very cute, though sometimes odd, clothes.

She laughed as she slid close the closet door, "I used to love how she'd always say the same thing to me…"

Going through the girl's clothes most certainly made her feel as if the two had never suffered a snag in their friendship.

Sango sadly sat down on the other girl's bed and mused in a low tone, "You really fucked things up, Takinama." As she sat loosely cradling her arms, she had to wonder if things would ever be the same again.

She absentmindedly played with the spaghetti straps and tugged restlessly at mid-thigh high ruffled hem.

The girl closed her eyes. She needed to suggest that the two of them do something together…and without the presence of men. They hadn't had time to head home since before their fight and in retrospect those drives into Kyoto were their closest bonding times.

Sango sighed for the umpteenth time that evening.

Her eyes lit up.

"Maybe a day trip into Kyoto for a Labor Thanksgiving Day family dinner would be perfect! Kagome hadn't said anything about planning to go home for tomorrow," she ignored the voice in the back of her head that muttered, 'Kagome's barely said anything about _anything_,' and continued musing, "And since it's such short notice, it'd be the perfect surprise!"

And this time it would be a good one, not one of those, 'Surprise! Hereeee's Kouga!' surprises.

It would be something that she was sure the raven haired girl would be sure to genuinely and without unconscious obligation, enjoy.

She hopped off the bed and her bare feet scurried towards her room to make a few calls.

Hopefully she wouldn't be working on _too_ short of a notice.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome expected a very mortifying discussion to follow as she made countless, note after mental note, to never tell Shippou anything of any consequence. She now had visions of that little red headed liar telling his school mates every single juicy detail about her during recess that would not go away any time soon.

'I promise I won't tell, my ass!' She thought indignantly.

It was times like this that she could actually believe that he really_ was_ hiding horns and hooves.

She gingerly looked over at Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction and instantly looked away seeing his own eyes on her.

They continued to stay there, regardless of Kagome trying to wish his eyes off of her, as Sesshoumaru simply studied her for a moment before rising. Rather than address her, he immediately merely on the phone with whatever fast food place he had on speed dial and walked out of the kitchen as if they hadn't been conversing.

Kagome suddenly felt like she had the first night she had been in his home. It was that feeling a kid gets where they know they're in trouble, but they're not quite sure what the hell they in trouble for.

That's exactly how she felt now.

Like a kid who perhaps had done something wrong, like eat a cookie before dinner, but had not yet known that sweets before dinner were a no-no.

Kagome sat there for a lengthy span of time trying to surmise as to what possibly awaited her when Sesshoumaru returned. The same instinct to bolt was oddly on vacation this time around, so seated she stayed, in quiet wait.

But minutes continued to pass and the only one to greet her was Gome. The girl gave a very brusque bark of a greeting and went straight to the stove. The pup pawed for the pot above, but was far, far away from her reaching goal.

Kagome pouted and huffed bitterly, "Well hello to you too, Gome."

Gome made a whimpering noise and sheepishly went over to nuzzle Kagome's cheek in form of an apology.

Kagome rubbed the girl's and patted her on the head and giggled, "Yeah, yeah, you're forgiven…. Now get you're bowl and I'll give you what you really want."

As Gome quickly left in a burst of excited barks, Kagome murmured with distaste, "Though I honestly don't see_ why_ you'd want it."

The golden pup was soon back with her brightly colored plastic food bowl and Kagome took it from her mouth. "You'd love my cat Buyo, Gome. You two apparently have a lot in common when it comes to eating. You just happen to keep in better shape."

As she uncovered the pot she could not help but cough a bit. Her eyes even begun to water. Clearly time was not a friend of whatever she concocted. Kagome looked at the pup. "Are you serious, Gome? This is actually really disgusting!"

Gome pawed her leg and Kagome rolled her eyes and spooned the thick, chunky, and still steaming contents out of the pot and into the bowl, "Whatever. Fine. Enjoy." Kagome was about to place the bowl down, but instead put in the freezer.

The dog whimpered and Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sorry I got your hopes up there, but it's just two minutes! You'll burn your tongue otherwise and I'm not in the mood to say, 'I told you so.'"

Gome lay pitifully down in front of the freezer door.

Kagome picked up the dog and huffed, "Don't you get mad at me too, Kagome Higurashi Taisho!"

Yes, she had spent nights wondering what she would call Gome if she ever had to scold her. That name was the end product of two consecutive all-nighter's abilities to produce random thought.

Gome looked put out… or at least that's what Kagome interpreted, seeing as how personifying a dog got tough at times.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "One more minute, girl! Stop that!"

The dog barked and looked away.

Kagome let out a sigh. November truly just sucked.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Look, I know this is really, really short notice, but I really, really need your help." Sango added a generous helping of pleading to her tone, "If not for my sake, please do it for Kagome's!" She tried to use her finest beseeching powers as she one handedly put in a silver teardrop hoop in her earlobe and held her cell phone in the other hand.

The brunette waited patiently for a response as she placed in the second slender hoop.

The answer from the other line made her clench her jaw, though. Her eyes narrowed, "What do you mean how did I get your number? Stop asking that! Just answer yes or no damn it because you're not the only one I need to call tonight and I have to leave in like ten minutes!" She winced as her tone turned a bit whiny at the end, but she was undoubtedly in a rush.

She had no time to deal with obstinacy.

Sango listened for a moment as the other party spoke before she commenced putting on lip gloss. Her brows suddenly furrowed together in confusion and she pursed her lips together, "Y-you want me to help you _what_?"

Sango tossed the tube of gloss down onto her desk, ignoring the fact that she didn't screw the lid back on. She waved her now empty hand about frantically. "Fine, fine. I'll do anything. Just say you'll be there tomorrow night!"

After a moment she breathed genuine relief, "Thank you…"

She clicked off her phone, and sighed, "It's going to take me awhile to start acting civil to that guy, huh?"

She shrugged and started dialing again, "Everything takes time, I suppose."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"I ordered you dinner, so I expect you to stay for it," Sesshoumaru said tersely as he returned to the kitchen.

Kagome shrieked in surprise at the sound of his voice. She had been in the middle of mixing Gome's now considerably cooler dinner. Kagome put the container down before she dropped it and incited any more of the dog's wrath. After all that two minutes had almost been enough to get her mauled. Putting Gome through that again would surely be the end of the original Kagome Higurashi.

The raven haired girl then fully processed what Sesshoumaru had said, "Wait—you ordered me dinner?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, though it held less of an amused undertone than usual, "As I said, Higurashi when I entered."

Kagome rubbed her temples, "But I've been such a pain—"

"That I _have_ noticed Higurashi," Sesshoumaru interrupted in chillingly clipped tones, "and it is these occasions that make it seem not even worth it to tolerate you to be honest."

The raven haired girl blanched and her mouth opened slightly in surprise at his words. She felt her heart clench painfully, and as he set to continue speaking, she could not help but wonder if he would finally get rid of her…

It killed her that he could even want to.

"I have been far more than lenient with the fact that you continuously allow your personal life to get in the way of your time here. But this will be the last time." She closed her eyes and waited for him to utter the words to fire her. Instead, though he scowled, "Whatever happens with your boyfriend stays home. Make sure of that."

Kagome was shocked to hear an undertone of something indecipherable.

She blinked, this time in uncertainty, "You think this is because of Kouga?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his amber eyes and challenged. "Isn't it?"

And then Kagome was struck with bewilderment. Could it be that Sesshoumaru Taisho was, probably for the first time since his spawning, jealous of another person?

She looked him over and couldn't help but giggle at the thought. When she noticed that she was giggling out loud and most certainly pissing him off, she quickly murmured, trying to bring her giggling under control, "This has absolutely nothing to do with Kouga." The girl brushed past him, barely able to constrain her laughter.

Really… how could _Sesshoumaru_ be jealous?

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. Another fun chapter in the Taisho household. I kinda really like this one. It was enjoyable to write and who knows maybe Sesshoumaru was a bit jealous, teehee.

Tell me if you guys liked this!


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N.** Thanks for reviewing! I'm so close!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

-

(Tsuki)

Labor Thanksgiving Day was a day for celebrating the work of men and women alike that was the foundation of a great and prosperous country.

It was a day for patriotic gratitude, prayer, and rest.

But most importantly, it was the two and half week marker for the beginning of Winter break.

Despite all this though, Kagome was in no mood to be 'festive,' in any sort of way. She just wished to stay in her thick, comfortable, jersey pajamas all day long.

If anything, today was a lay in bed kind of day, but she knew eventually, she'd have to wake up, sit through breakfast, possibly have another Kouga visit, and then finish the day by trying to make edible food for the Taisho family. She had to wonder, though, why she had been exempt from heading over there to make breakfast or something, since both of them were off.

She _had _promised not to make questionable meals anymore, yet Sesshoumaru had spent several minutes handing off container filled orders before excusing himself to go 'finish work.' He hadn't even said a word to her when she went up to say good bye.

Unless of course, 'hn' had been added overnight to the dictionary.

She thought back to the day before and had to wonder what had _actually _happened to make Sesshoumaru so pouty. It was no brainer that it hadn't been her. Maybe it had had something to do with how long he was on the phone.

What person took twenty minutes to order in?

Quite frankly, even _Sesshoumaru_ wasn't that clueless. Plus he said he had been doing that for three weeks give or take a day or two, so he most definitely take out savvy by now. He had to have been on the phone with someone else in addition to his order.

The girl looked up at her ceiling and had to wonder what the man was doing now. He, too, would have had the day off, seeing as how it was a national holiday so she couldn't help but wonder what he did on day offs.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"I cannot believe you legitimately do not know how to pack a suitcase…" Sango looked somewhat appalled as she watched Sesshoumaru place random garments in a bag. He had no regard for quantity or matching or neatness….clothes just went _in._ It was driving her absolutely mad. "I thought Kagome had exaggerated last time, but you're actually challenged!"

She was with him in his spacious bedroom. Although she had been there once before, it was still awing to be in a bedroom twice the size of her own. 'Even though there's barely anything in it,' she thought somewhat indignantly taking another glance around.

The girl felt out of place in her bright, blue baby doll top, and her purposefully damaged, stonewash, fitted jeans. The room was like an ode to all dreary colors, and he himself was dressed in a white leisurely buttoned dress shirt and black pants. Sango couldn't help but to wonder what his true appeal was… Her eyes rolled heavenward, 'You know, besides the perfect looks, killer eyes, and the mansion of a house…'

Sesshoumaru paused in barraging his suitcase with articles of clothing to drawl in response, "You're right… Instead of learning how to run a multimillion dollar corporation I should have spent the last decade learning how to pack suitcases. My life would be so much more fulfilled."

Sango resisted the urge to imagine what said life would in fact look like and instead put her hands on her hips. The brunette sniffed, "This kind of stuff should be common sense, is all I'm saying!"

The man continued to place clothes into the case and said in a cool tone. "Mourning children with workaholic parents also in mourning do not often go on trips, Takinama."

The brunette let her hands drop from her hips and ran a hand through her hair guiltily. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." Her cheeks tinged with red hot embarrassment. "I really don't mean to be so rude to you." She moved over to his side and began properly folding his clothes and taking out the overkill items, "I just have been easily annoyed lately. Especially when it comes to you."

Sesshoumaru moved to his closest, "Quite understandable, of course, since we seldom meet."

Sango smiled wryly and continued to fold, "I know it doesn't make any sense. But trust me, it actually really does…"

The platinum haired male paused to give her a look and Sango groaned, "It's too weird talking to you one on one right now, so expect me to say bizarre things okay!"

His response to that came completely unexpected to Sango.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle, "I see why the two of you are so close now," he murmured. The brunette instantly knew that he was referring to Kagome, but she was still confused.

"What do you mean? Why now?"

He tossed a shirt onto the bed, "You seemed far older than Higurashi when I first met you—too mature to tolerate some of her antics."

Sango opened her mouth to protest but Sesshoumaru had already started speaking again, "But in all actuality, you probably need her more than she needs you."

Sango stopped folding, "Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru turned and leaned against the wall and he said in a blasé tone, "Your outward maturity works against you in the fact that you seem independent and already established. You don't draw people in as much as you push them away, even though you want to. Higurashi, in contrast, is so open that one cannot entirely detest her."

Sango tried to feel angry, but all she truly felt was hurt. In a low voice, she asked, "Are you saying I'm the dislikeable one and she's the likeable one?"

He snorted, "Hardly." Sango looked away from his gaze and Sesshoumaru murmured, "Rest assured, you both have too many 'likeable' and 'dislikeable' features to categorize either of you into one word." He looked at her intently and continued, "I am saying though, that her presence dilutes your desire to seem independent for whatever reasons you have for it. She helps you open up to the people who you wish to know."

His tone became amused. "Had it been anyone else you were fighting with like this, it would have been Higurashi's influence that would have eventually pushed you to make up. Since she's the adversary, however, you're at a loss for how to fix things one on one. But I do hope you know, an elaborate dinner will not completely make everything better, no matter what your intentions."

Sango sat down on his bed, "How could you possibly know that?"

"You will 'accidently' lose yourself in the role of hostess and miss out on every possible chance to address the problem, just as you've been avoiding it for weeks prior."

"We have the ride down—"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Radio, music, feigning sleep…"

Sango rubbed her brow and asked anxiously, "So what do you suggest?"

"I won't suggest anything. Now that I've pointed out this evening's flaws to you, I can only hope you suck up your pride and take action."

"….Thanks for being so harsh with me…"

"That, Takinama, was not harsh. Believe me, I could have been worse."

And Sango wholeheartedly believed that…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

When Kagome finally slithered out of bed, she was met with a lifeless dorm. With a dubious glint to her eyes, she quickly but silently snuck around the dorm to make absolutely sure. When she was positive that she was alone she breathed out a small sigh of relief. That was one less thing she had to handle to day. Breakfasts with Sango, were so painfully awkward that eating was equally as taxing. She was certain she had lost of few pounds because of everything.

Kagome doubled back to the bathroom to splash a bit of water on her face and rinse with mouthwash. She couldn't stand the feeling of an un-brushed mouth, the taste of minty breakfast, though was far worse in comparison. Instant solution: mouthwash before breakfast and she'd just brush her teeth afterwards.

As she gargled, the girl was left to her thoughts once again. This time, they were not entirely cohesive and ping ponged back and forth between Sango and Sesshoumaru. With an annoyed groan Kagome emptied the contents of her mouth into the sink and headed to the kitchen. A plate of breakfast was wrapped in clear wrap and set on the table with a small index card on it.

Kagome knew Sango well enough to predict it probably held an excuse, told her what she had made despite the fact that the meal was very self explanatory, and wished her a happy Labor Thanksgiving Day.

Sure enough the pink card carried a similar message. Kagome lifted the card and her eyes scanned over the girl's handwriting. '_Hey Kagome, I'm out to help an… acquaintance.'_ Kagome looked at the line with perplex. The word friend had been repeatedly and thickly crossed out and acquaintance had been inserted above it. The 'n' in the 'an' had been added in what could almost be dubbed a sloppy grammatical afterthought.

The raven haired decided to ignore it and read on, '_Enjoy breakfast. I made chocolate chip pancakes. You might need to warm them up though. Happy Labor Thanksgiving Day, by the way._'

Kagome put the card down and slid the plate sans message into the microwave. She let out a sigh as the room was filled with several beeps and finally a muted whirring sound as the microwave came to life.

The scent of pancakes filled the air as her breakfast warmed up.

"The quickest way to a girl's heart is always her favorite stack of homemade pancakes." She let a pout form on her lips, "I hate passively fighting with someone who knows my weaknesses!"

She shook her head, "Remorse has become a permanent accessory in my day to day outfits and it's, without a doubt, not a good look."

Kagome looked down at her oversized XXL speckled gray shirt that advertised for some MNU event that had long since passed. It was billowing over her pink polka dot boxer shorts with an equally dotted lime green waist band bow tie that clashed with the purple striped fuzzy house slippers she had adorned. She shook her head, "I can't even get dressed properly with all this regret weighing me down…"

The girl snagged a cup off the drying rack next to the sink and poured some orange juice into the clear glass. She then took out the pancakes a few seconds earlier than the microwave timer was set to go off and grabbed a fork before taking a seat with her juice and stack of pancakes.

Sango had left the maple syrup in a small spouted jar in the center of the table, so Kagome amply helped herself to it.

As she ate she mused diplomatically, "I just need to say something to her. I need to let her know I'm not mad and that I genuinely accepted her apologies." She forked a triangle cut of chocolate filled fluff into her mouth with a contented groan. "It has to be a sin to be mad at someone who makes pancakes this good."

Hell that's all Sango should have done in lieu of an apology.

Whip up a stack of buttermilk pancakes packed with chocolate morsels and top with enough syrup to send a person into a sugar coma and who couldn't forget an argument?

After a few more bites, her mind's dishevelment out weighed her stomach's contentment. Kagome lay her head on the circular table and let out a sigh.

Her pancakes lay forgotten as she stood and made her way into Sango's bedroom. She sat down onto the bed and after a moment placed her head on the brunette's pillow, reminiscing about simpler, less testosterone filled days.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Rin stealthily crept into Shippou's room, hoping that the red head would be somewhat awake. Or at least not _that _cranky, if woken up at seven in the morning on a day off.

She slowly closed his door behind her, hoping Sesshoumaru would be too preoccupied talking with Sango to hear the sound.

The girl climbed onto Shippou's bed and searched for the boy under the sea of blankets he had wrapped over himself in his sleep, "Shippou…" she called in a light whisper of a sing song.

She finally found the small boy in the fabric, lightly snoring and dead asleep.

Rin groaned and shook him slightly, "What's the point of setting an early morning meeting if you're not awake for it, Shippou-kun!"

She shook him a little harder, a bit miffed at the fact that she had made sure to wake up early considering the words 'early morning' really could have meant anything.

But seeing the dead-asleep younger boy made her feel as if drinking ten glasses of water had been null and void!

She shook him for a full two minutes, "Shippppou!"

The red headed boy rolled onto his stomach and flailed his arms, "Whadya want?"

"You said we would have a meeting today," the girl lowered her voice and whispered in a lower tone than she had already been using, "about you-know-what. _You _were the one who planned this remember?"

Shippou bolted awake and wiped his eyes, "Oh yeah! I completely forgot!"

Rin rolled her eyes playfully, "No kidding!"

Shippou yawned, "Okay, so I've been thinking…"

"Uh huh?"

"Maybe we should do something drastic or something—like we can lock them in a room until they get married!"

Rin gave the boy a look, but did not want to hurt his feelings by completely trashing the idea, "…Rin guesses that can be an option, but let's come up with more ideas just in case…."

Shippou rolled over so he could sit up, "But it has to be _drastic_!" The way Shippou kept stressing the word made Rin suspicious that he didn't quite know the meaning, but was using it because he had heard it on TV. "Sitting back and watching's only making room for people like Wolf-Man and that mean, fat mouse with the weird stares from that costume shop place. We need to do something, Rin."

"We can't lock them in a room, Shippou-kun," the girl scolded, "Papa and nee-chan could starve…"

Shippou sighed and grudgingly admitted, "I guess you're right." His eyes lit up, "Maybe you should hint that you want a mommy—the old man's so clueless, he might not even know! If you start crying and really play it up, he'll make the first person he sees your mommy!"

Rin did not seem to like the idea, "But if Rin cries, Papa would be sad too…" She gasped, "And what if he sees Gome first? Rin does not want a puppy as her mommy, Shippou!"

Shippou fell back down onto his bed, "I've giving you gold and this is the thanks I get?" He huffed, "I guess you can cut out the crying part and just _hint _at it. It'll just take a whole lot longer for anything to happen, though."

Rin bit her bottom lip, "Hint at it?"

Shippou rolled onto his stomach. "Man, Rin! You're lucky you have me 'cause those two would be apart forever if you were working solo!"

Rin crossed her arms, "Not true!"

Shippou smirked, "So very true…" He gestured her closer, "Now come here—I have a plan."

Rin plopped onto her stomach and listened closely as the younger boy whispered in her ear.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

**-**

Kohaku sighed, "I can't help but to think that I'll probably think of more her in the next ten minutes than she'll ever think of me in a lifetime." The boy was seated on the steps leading up the shrine, accompanied by his sandy haired best friend.

Souta groaned, "That's completely believable—and you know why?" He threw his arms up in exasperation, "You've had one heck of a head start with this crush of yoursand don't do anything about it _but_ think!"

The freckled boy looked surprised that Souta would raise his voice and he sheepishly apologize, "I'm sorry for bothering you with all of this—"

Souta rolled his eyes, "It's not _what_ you're talking about, Kohaku. It's _how_ you're talking about it! You seem so sad! It makes _me _feel sad hearing it. It's like contact depression, even though today is supposed to be a fun day! C'mon—you haven't smiled all day at least pretend a bit to make me happy."

Kohaku grudgingly had to smile, "You're right." He stood, "I just need to keep busy! Wanna go help my mom decorate the cakes?"

Souta jumped up and clasped him on the back, "That's more like it!"

If only troubles could forever be fixed by cake.

Unfortunately with each passing year, ache curing remedies become more and more difficult to attain.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Sango's eyes lit up, "Okay, so how's this…" She paused to throw a diced clove of garlic into a pot, "You drive Kagome and I'll take your kids. Just say it's an emergency so she never figures out—"

"No." Sesshoumaru said, with a definitive chop of a celery stock.

Sango pouted, "But she's more likely to fall asleep on the ride to Kyoto if she's with someone she trusts. Right now I can't be factored into that category and I don't want her to know she's going to Kyoto right away! We can take Gome with us too and he can play with our cats! It'll be a blast! C'mon!"

She had everything almost entirely planned… for the most part. She had called her parents as well as Kagome's mother the night before and outlined slash pleaded with them to see if it could work out.

The parents had been excited at the idea of a dinner party and at once complied.

During dinner with Mirouku, she invited him and his father to attend, seeing as a visit from him was long overdue for her parents. Her parents needed to meet Mirouku anyway so it was killing two birds with one stone.

But bottom line, both men had been very pleased with the idea as well. The only opposition was coming from the man right next to her.

Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped cutting, "Really… how did you get my number?"

Perhaps he should not have let the girl into his home. But he had not been in any mood to demand that Kagome assist his packing. For some reason he was more annoyed with her than usual.

Sango poured some rice into a pot of water, "It doesn't matter. Finish cutting the celery."

Sesshoumaru's brow looked affronted that the girl would dare to command him to do anything without some sort of 'if it please you milord' type attachment.

The brunette took notice and giggled, "Please, since you're so good at reading people, you should already have expected that. I'm incurably domineering. I get it from my father."

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes at her, "I _expected _a bit more of a humble attitude, since you _are_ asking a favor, Higurashi."

It was Sango's turn to raise a brow, "Higurashi, huh? Something on your mind there, Sesshoumaru? Or some_one_ for that matter?"

Sesshoumaru kept his face impassive as he mentally cursed himself for making such a foolish mistake. He continued to cut celery and said curtly, "It was a easily made error as she has consistently made our meals for so long."

Sango crossed her arms, "I think I know a little bit about mistakes and that, Sesshoumaru, was no mistake… What's on your mind champ?"

He glared over at her, "Never address me as such again."

Sango took his cutting board and dumped in only what he had cut. She placed the rest back in the fridge and asked flippantly, "Or you'll what?"

"Need I remind you that moments before, you were trying to convince me to play a part in your plan—a word, mind you, that I am using very loosely?"

Sango met his gaze evenly, "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? Just tell me."

"Your rice is boiling."

Sango's head snapped to her left in a manner so fast that the motion had Sesshoumaru wondering whether she caused any internal damage. The brunette groaned as she saw the white nearly opaque bubbles and after taking the oven mitts, she grabbed both sides of the pot and poured the hot water into he sink.

Sesshoumaru oddly felt relieved that the conversation was lost for the moment.

Maybe it was because even he himself did not know what the problem was…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kagome once again had to pry herself out of a bed. Kouga had called moments prior and disrupted her relaxed, half-awake, nap to chat as he was visiting family and wouldn't be able to see her that day. Being on a full level of alertness, though, had made her unable to stay in Sango's room. She reheated and finished the pancakes before she went to shower and get dressed to head over to the Taishos.

She did not bother to dry her hair and tossed it in a thick bun and wrapped a towel tightly around her head. The girl slipped into a pair of jeans and managed a V neck white sweater or her bulky towel covered head. She slid her sock clad feet into a pair of warm boots next and only then did she remove the towel. Deft fingers undid the bun only to place the damp locks into a low ponytail.

As a last minute consideration, she pulled a blue wool hat over her ears. Before she exited, she donned a brown trench coat and grabbed her keys.

The girl stepped outside the building expecting to head directly to her car, but a more familiar car barred her from ever reaching hers.

Sesshoumaru was leaned against his sleek vehicle sipping a thermos of what she presumed to be tea. He smirked at her in lieu of a greeting, "I need you to assist me with something."

Kagome blinked and fished for words. Finding nothing that was by technical definition an actual sentence, she settled with asking, "What?"

"Get in, Higurashi."

The girl's feet moved seemingly on their own accord as she slipped into the passenger seat. Sesshoumaru took another sip of his warm drink and slid behind the wheel.

Before the girl could speak again, Sesshoumaru reached over and touched a lock of her hair. The silver haired man cranked up the heat, "You realize that it is less than fifty degrees outside?"

Kagome pulled her hat down further over her reddening ears, "I didn't think I'd be outside long."

Sesshoumaru slid down his seatbelt and Kagome did the same in confusion. As the platinum blond placed the car into drive, she asked, "What am I assisting you with?"

Sesshoumaru looked a bit amused, "Errands for an acquaintance."

Kagome vaguely remembered wondering why that word kept popping up.

But the drive did not give her the chance to really think on the subject. Or any subject for that matter…

Long drives had a knack of sending Kagome to sleep when she wasn't the driver. According to the dashboard clock they had been driving for half an hour and Sesshoumaru did not seem intent on stopping any time soon.

Her head was doing a fine impression of a bobble head by that time. Between the silence and the warm settings of the car, Kagome was standing no chance at keeping her eyes open.

She had tried making small talk the first ten minutes in, but that bastard seemed very intent on giving a blatant show that he was not in the mood to talk. Even his trademark, 'hn,' would have been a welcome additive to her one sided conversation.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly as he took note of her head's bobbing and weaving at a red light. Kagome heard him let out a laugh, but the deep sound, did nothing to jolt her awake. It only pushed her further into a realm of slumber.

"It's alright if you go to sleep. We still have a bit of a drive ahead of us."

His voice was soothing and hypnotic velvet as he uttered those words and they were the final push that sent Kagome off into a light doze.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

**-**

"Higurashi," Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed them with a stifled yawn at Sesshoumaru's call. "We're here."

Kagome nodded hazily wondering in a sleep induced daze, where 'here' was. Sesshoumaru gave her no chance to orient herself, "Stay here; I will be right back." He was about to open the door, but he paused, "Oh, would you do me a favor?" He did not wait for her response, "My phone fell somewhere under your seat earlier, would you mind getting it for me?"

Kagome nodded slightly and yawned again, "Uh, yeah sure."

Sesshoumaru smirked and exited the car with a short, "Thanks."

He closed the door and started up the familiar steps of the Higurashi's shrine. As soon as he was confident that Kagome could not see him, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sango's number.

The brunette picked up instantly, _"Hey! You made great time! We just got here ten minutes ago ourselves_."

"I need you to do me a favor," Sesshoumaru said into the device inciting a pause on the other end.

"_That depends… What's the favor?"_

The man took a gamble and replied, "Higurashi insisted on heading into her house and in her rush, she forgot her cell phone. I need you to get it from my car. I left it unlocked."

"_She's in the house? Shit! Don't let her in the courtyard yet!"_ After a second the brunette processed the request, "_Wait—why do you want _me_ to get the phone_?"

Sesshoumaru took the final step off the last stair and smirked, "I'm simply creating a conversation starter."

With that, he hung up and he made his way into the house to wait.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

**-**

"Where's that freakin' phone!" Kagome had crept down between the seat and the dashboard to get a better angle at feeling under the seat. She futilely touched inch after inch of the car's carpet but felt nothing resembling Sesshoumaru's phone.

Kagome sighed and laid her head on the leather seating, "If that guy is messing with me, I'll be so pissed."

The door suddenly opened and a lithe body slid into the seat. Two surprised shrieks sounded at the same time.

Kagome's eyes widened like a deer in headlights as she saw the one brunette she never expected to see.

"Sango?!"

The afore mentioned girl looked equally as shocked. She let out a groan after awhile, "That guy is an asshole!"

Kagome blinked and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought we were—Actually I don't know where we are… Who's an asshole?"

Sango laughed a bit and Kagome, with a grunt, returned to a proper sitting position on the seat. She addressed the questions in order. "Believe or not we're at your house. I'd thought I'd surprise you with a Labor Thanksgiving Day dinner—or late lunch I guess, considering the time. Sesshoumaru's an asshole though, because I was still mentally prepping for how to talk to you."

"Well I'm glad he set this up. We've needed to talk for awhile…" Kagome smiled a bit, "I'm not mad at you, Sango. The only time I was even remotely mad at you was when you accidently spilled juice on my favorite teddy bear—fourteen years ago!"

The other girl smiled but shook her head, "I still like the hugest jerk for yelling at you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and in a tone that matched Sango's that night, she asked, "Are we even now?!"

Sango burst into laughter, "Oh my God, was I really that loud?"

The raven haired girl giggled and pulled the other girl into a hug, "Does it matter anymore, Sango? I miss my best friend!"

Sango returned the hug, "I missed you too…"

"No more awkwardness okay?"

"Just one last thing though and then we can drop this forever," She looked at Kagome and sighed, "I know you've been seeing Kouga more often lately and I'd feel awful if you've been doing it to just so I wouldn't be mad at you."

Kagome smiled, "No worries about that. I just want to see things through properly with Kouga. He's a great guy."

Sango leaned onto the steering wheel in pensive thought. Finally, she said, "Sesshoumaru's a great guy too…."

Kagome tried to laugh, "He has his moments."

Sango simply smiled and touched her friend's arm lightly, "Come on. It's time for your surprise…"

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The evening was filled with lively music and wonderful food. It was positively magical despite being planned within the span of less than twenty four hours.

The shrine was a tranquilly beautiful place in the autumn dusk and Sango's planning had made it a sight to behold.

Souta and Kohaku had been tasked with hanging white Christmas lights around the perimeter of the courtyard. Mrs. Higurashi and the Takinamas had then placed two large rectangular tables adjacent to each other so there would be instead one large square table. While jii-chan had clothed the tables, the other five set to work on bringing out chairs to seat fourteen people.

Mr. Takinama brought over his beloved grill and the women went out to purchases wooden torches to help warm the chilly evening.

In addition to supplying the bulk of what would be eaten that night, the duo efforts of the Takinama and Higurashi families shown magnificently hours later.

The large table now held Ryuu, Mirouku, the Takinamas Higurashi, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippou.

Many introductions were made that night. They ranged from Mrs. Higurashi's exuberant, "This is the one I told you about!" as she introduced Sesshoumaru to Sango's parents, to Kohaku nudging his father and whispering, "He's the guy I was telling you about," before Sango herself could do the honors of introducing Mirouku herself.

The presence of everyone in addition to the close by torch lamps helped to keep the temperature comfortable rather than cold and the brunette could not help but look over her indirect handiwork.

Her mom had crafted four colorful cakes doused with homemade icing that served as centerpieces. The freckled woman had explained that each was a different type of cake to tailor to the different taste a gathering of their size could hold.

Bordering the cakes was dish after dish of various foods, from sweet pickles to pasta, everything there was contributed by Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Takinama, save two of the dishes that Sango supplied thanks to Sesshoumaru's assistance and the freshly grilled menu, Mr. Takinama was making up as he was requested. All the food was kept warm by being suspended over heaters and the scent permeated the courtyard in a teasing fashion. The cool autumn temperature allowed them to conduct their outside affair free from insects.

Ryuu had brought several bottles of French wine for the adults, while Mirouku carried sparkling cider to make the kids feel like adults and those were the drinks of the evening.

But it was not the sight of the perfectly set table that Sango was most conscious of. What she noticed every single time she glanced around, was how well the table clicked.

Ryuu and her parents naturally—but Mirouku and Sesshoumaru were frequently prone to delving into private conversation, which Ryuu or her father would end up joining. Her mother perhaps was the only person who actually enjoyed hearing Kagome's jii-chan's stories and Shippou was more than taken with Souta, if not worshipped the boy's video game savvy. Kohaku and Rin made shy, but unbearably adorable blush coated conversation while in another corner Kagome animatedly caught up with her mother.

Sango bit her bottom lip, musing on how seamlessly Sesshoumaru fit into their world. The dinner went on as if nothing possibly was amiss.

Even Kirara and Buyo seemed smitten with Gome as they ate off together at the head of the monstrous sized table.

Sango took a sip of her white wine filled glass.

Kouga. Sesshoumaru.

She wasn't going to pick sides based on what she thought of either. That was simply foolish. She would merely go with how happy Kagome was whenever either was around.

And so far…

The brunette looked over at the platinum haired man. He caught her staring and raised a brow discreetly. Sango just smiled and joined Kagome and her mother in conversation.

So far that guy was winning…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kagome felt better now that she finally had time to really talk to Sango, even if it really was only because Sesshoumaru forced the time.

Speaking of Sesshoumaru though, she couldn't help but wonder what had provoked Sango's change of heart.

The only thing she was certain of was that she never expected the brunette to ever praise him.

Regardless of Sango's new image of Sesshoumaru, a part of her hoped that eventually she would be completely focused on the blue eyed male.

Regardless of the fact that Sango seemed to think it was out of obligation, it wasn't really.

It was taking the chance that _this_ was that was what fate wanted for her. She didn't want to miss out on what was in front of her just for some infatuation with someone out of her league.

The raven haired girl disregarded the dull ache in her heart and the remembrance of how mechanical her actions were in Kouga's presence.

Oddly the man seemed to take them as her norm though. How stiff she was seemed to go above Kouga's sense of recognition.

He found no difference between forced bray and her genuine bouts of laughter.

He seemed to have no idea that she would gaze off into space, trying to convince more quixotic internal organ that there _was _a happiness with Kouga that she could not have with Sess.

After all Sesshoumaru wasn't the one who seemed to be within reach.

He was always supposed to be untouchable in that way, except she was never supposed to realize it.

He should have been in some sort of friend zone… just _naturally_.

She rubbed her brows and internally sighed.

He needed someone like Kagura at his side—just sans the borderline psychotic father and the godawful attitude.

But the woman was gorgeous and held herself with a sophistication that she herself could never posses.

Image wise _they_ were a couple of perfection. Not she and him.

But she wanted to still enjoy his company… the company of his family. Like before.

Her days, after all were numbered.

Once winter break ended, time seemed only focused on passing quickly.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. A long chapter leading into even longer once as we hit the home stretch. I'll feel so accomplished when this is done…Sad, but accomplished.

R&R


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N.** Thanks for reviewing! Thanks especially to the fantabulous (actually a word according to spell check…) the. dead. addict. who was my 1000th review and now the love of my life, though all of your reviews make me so happy to read. Thanks everyone for following this story, I am writing and editing as fast as I can to meet my deadline. Two more days!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha, or Mariah Carey and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

-

(Tsuki)

Sesshoumaru felt as if things were somewhat amiss as he boarded the plane. This time it was not even his coach dilemma.

It was the fact that no raven haired girl had seen them off that was bothering him. He had gone out of his way to stress when they would depart and when they would return under the guise of letting the girl would know the dates she needed to take care of the dog. But he was, dare he say, somewhat eager, in the slightest, of course, to see what the girl would cook up. Yet, there she wasn't and he was certain there would be no elaborate welcome home decorations like the time prior.

She was now acting restrained without the downcast attitude and the vomit-inducing cooking.

It was irking…

Rin and Shippou did not even seem to mind the fact that the girl was not there to say farewell. Undoubtedly it was since it was only two short days rather than lengths and lengths of time. Still, that further annoyed him.

He was the only one unappeased by that girl's lack of appearance.

And it bothered him to all hell.

He seated Rin and Shippou and took a seat in between them. He immediately pulled out his laptop and prepared for hours of brooding.

But Rin had other plans in mind, "Papa! Yesterday in school, Ayumi told Rin a funny story!"

Sesshoumaru glanced up briefly from the spreadsheets he was working on to supply with a rather uncommitted tone, "Oh?"

But his obvious distraction allowed the not-so-conspicuous thumbs up she shot to Shippou, to go unnoticed.

Rin nodded so fervently he feared the girl would suffer vertigo, "Ayumi told me how her mama accidently forgot to pick her up from aftercare, 'cause she was working late! Ayumi said she waited _three_ hours by herself," Rin smiled as if she had just told the best story in the world.

Shippou tried to give her a looked that blared, 'stop talking,' as Sesshoumaru raised his brows and murmured, "That sounds very unfortunate for your friend…" He returned to his work with a slight shudder as what children found humorous these days.

"But Ayumi thought it was funny," Rin insisted, "Like the time when Ayumi was out with her mama and she started pretending that this stranger was Ayumi's daddy!" Near by plane passengers within earshot had to glance over at the brunette's statement.

Shippou smacked his forehead.

"Ayumi's mother seems to lead a very …vicarious lifestyle." Sesshoumaru made a mental note to never allow Rin to spend time with this Ayumi or her mother in the future.

Shippou smacked his forehead another time and pouted at the flopping of his brilliantly concocted plan. As it looked like Rin was about to chime up about another 'funny' thing, Ayumi's mother did, he said with gritted teeth and false exuberance, "Hey Rin, why don't you tell the old man about Tachi's mama. She seemed normal," he said under his breath bitterly.

Rin's eyes lit up brightly, "Oh yeah! Tachi's mama is _so_ nice, Papa!" Rin's eyes shone brightly, "She let's Tachi run through fields at night and pretend he a dog! She feeds him these little cookies that look like what we buy for Gome when he does good on tests!"

Sesshoumaru shut down his laptop and said firmly, "And just what else do these mother's do?" The more important question on hand: just what kind of school were these two enrolled in?

Cheating? Questionable sanity? Could he possibly be the only functional parent in Rin's grade? If so, that really was not saying anything about them at all.

Shippou threw his head back against the cushioned seat and groaned as Rin continued her storytelling. Trust Rin to turn his idea gold, into idea suicide!

If Sesshoumaru had considered ever getting Rin a mother, Tachi and Ayumi had just helped shoot that idea to hell.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Thanksgiving with the Taishos and all close enough to join their festivities was something that occurred every year. It was a mixture of Thanksgiving and Christmas for the family. It had been dubbed, Thanksmas, by Inuyasha. And though that name had a very feeble ability to catch on in the household, it was as annual as Inu Taisho's company checks. There would be food and an early exchange of presents. That never changed.

However this year the event was a tad different.

Usually it happened in Japan, as opposed to America. What made it unusual was that Inuyasha was that year's host. Inu Taisho for years had hosted Thanksmas dinner in his Hokkaido home, but the man had stayed longer in his Massachusetts estate than he had in other years.

Some of it had to do with the fact that the old romantic knew that winter transition in New England was his wife's favorite thing to experience, but most of it had to do with wanting to spend time with his late friends' daughter.

When the kids were growing up, he always imagined her as his daughter-in-law since she was starkly similar to his own son. But neither had ever shown any romantic interest and Sara had fallen in love with a boy almost her polar opposite.

He looked across the checkers board at the deteriorating girl. She was doing far better now than she had before, but her body was still wafer thin and paler than usual—quite the feat for her normally porcelain skin.

Sara abruptly joked, "How am I still kicking your butt at checkers with a continuous stream of drugs entering my system? Are you letting me win, Inu Taisho?"

Inu Taisho huffed, "I wish I was." He moved one of his black pieces and studied the board, "Maybe I'm just a chess man."

Sara smiled slightly, "You don't have to stay in here all the time with me like this. Even Shippou takes breaks from seeing me. All of you have been amazing for keeping me company but don't force yourselves." She sighed and listlessly moved a piece, "I don't think I could spend as much time with me, if I were you."

Inu Taisho rolled his eyes, "Nonsense, child." He moved a checker and captured one of her red pieces. "Do note if I win, I dictate how much you eat tonight."

The woman hastily became alert and made an impressive double jump.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Inuyasha's house was a little less of an inconspicuous abode than Sesshoumaru's. Although the youngest son lived a few miles away from downtown Boston, he had landed himself a cozily large estate a half hour's drive from his corporation sans traffic.

The house was built on an enviable size of acreage, and was white with quaint cherry red shutters. Besides the size of the house, the most notable thing about it was the lawn. Other than being obsessed with the color red, Inuyasha was fascinated with grass.

The amount of sweat, attention, and fertilizers that went into keeping his grass green was almost as ridiculous as the red overalls he wore whenever he worked on it.

So the November cold was more than a bit depressing for said Taisho.

And this cold Massachusetts Thanksgiving was no different. As Izayoi prepared the various sides for the still baking turkey, to everyone's chagrin, Inuyasha drifted around the windows, like a ghost.

Kikyou had taken up a corner of the kitchen's island counter to herself so that she could teach Rin and Shippou how to make a pumpkin pie for later that evening. She ceased helping the two smooth the dough crust over the foil pie pan in favor of calling sharply, "Inuyasha, either lend a hand or get out. You're distracting."

Izayoi nodded and placed a saucer of gravy to boil, "Honestly, Inuyasha, your grass is lovely, yes, but really to mope like this every year isn't healthy. Go play with your brother or something."

Kikyou had to laugh at the idea of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha _playing_. However, the two brothers had seemed to get along better as of late, which was definitely something nice to see, considering they had known each other for a good two decades.

Inuyasha's ears seemed to perk up at the realization that Sesshoumaru was in his home, "Do you know where he is?"

Izayoi smiled softly, "Working in the guest room again. He hasn't done anything else since his flight came in last night, remember?"

He looked affronted that his new, though very possibly one-sided, best friend would keep hidden from him. "I'll be back later," he murmured, and Kikyou wasn't sure whether he was talking to his grass or to the occupants of the kitchen.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"Hey—!"

"I'm working." Sesshoumaru did not look up from the open laptop that was lying on a table in front of him when the other male entered, again thanks only to his access to a skeleton key.

"But you haven't even said two words to me since you showed up here!" Inuyasha pouted and helped himself once again to sitting on the guest bed.

Sesshoumaru drawled, despite knowing that Inuyasha was using an expression, "'I'm working' constitutes as two words, Inuyasha. There. Now I've said seven more words to you and counting. Happy?" His fingers kept typing rapidly on the laptop keyboard and Inuyasha asked curiously, "Whatcha doing anyway? You've been like that since yesterday."

"I'm writing my end of year report, though it is truly none of your business."

Inuyasha put his feet on the bed, a cringe causing action seen through Sesshoumaru's peripheral vision. "Why are you doing it a month early?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples and finally stopped typing and his tone became irritated and sharp, "Perceptive little brother, for your information, I always type my report up during this time wasting gathering."

Inuyasha angrily put his feet down so that he was facing the other brother. He scowled and asked, "You don't really think this is time wasting do you? We're only together two times a year: Thanksgiving and Dad's checks. We don't even do Christmas! I'd like to think you enjoy the what—maybe twenty days—out of a _year_ that you see your family! Even a little!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, "Do not intrude on my time to scold me."

The younger male sighed and stood, "Why do you always have to be the asshole all the time? Why can't you just pretend that you don't hate everyone around you?"

Again lithe fingers massaged pounding temples and Sesshoumaru said in lieu of an apology, "I have been a little irritated lately. Any conversations now will not end pleasantly."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru before returning to sit on the bed, "I see. So what'd Kagome do now?"

Sesshoumaru scowled, "First and foremost, you were just given a warning that any—and I truly mean any—conversation with me will end terribly. Secondly, what makes you think that I am having trouble with my employees?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Heard and subsequently ignored your warning." He smirked, "And this has Kagome written all over it. Employee my ass," the blond exclaimed, "she's like an unofficial wife!"

The silver haired male frowned at hearing that.

An unofficial wife?

Was that why he was so upset? He shuddered a bit. He was upset because that foolish girl of a worker was now acting the indifferent role of an employee?

Surely it was improbable that he'd feel annoyed at her for ceasing her 'spouse' like actions?

Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha wondering if his eyes conceal any of the uncharacteristic lack of composure he felt.

By the victorious glint to the other male's eyes, yes, his loss of poise was very evident.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kagome was right about one thing.

Winter break undoubtedly made time fly… But so did burying oneself in their work to escape impossibly possible and truly unwanted realizations.

_December._

For perhaps the first time since she had begun working for Sesshoumaru, she arrived at the same time as him to his house.

Sesshoumaru pulled into his driveway seconds after Kagome took up the space in front of his house.

She grinned to herself as she shut off her car's engine. "This is new." She reached over into her passenger seat to get the gloves she had flung onto it when she had left her dorm.

She slipped them on before exiting her vehicle and locking the door. Kagome gave a small wave upon stepping out onto cold sidewalk.

"Hey there," she called, still with a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod and dug through his briefcase for something. Kagome crossed her arms, more out of indignation than from the cold and crossed over frozen blades of grass until she reached him, "I haven't seen you in almost three weeks and we've been communicating via post-it notes! What the hell kind of greeting was that?"

Cool amber met heated brown… and then heated brown met the back of the coat the man with the cool amber eyes was wearing.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

Did he just walk away from her?

Sesshoumaru unlocked the front door and entered. Though he left the door open, he might as well have slammed it in her face.

Kagome grit her teeth and asked herself rhetorically, "Need anymore proof as to why you need to stay away from randomly hormonal businessmen, Higurashi?"

The girl made her way up the front steps and into the house, grumbling up a storm about the man who had made and ruined her day in the span of five minutes.

Gome eagerly greeted her and Kagome was forced to smile. In a loud voice she said, "Ah! Thank you, Gome. I'm glad you at least know how to greet someone you haven't seen in awhile." Albeit, Gome had seen her a mere twenty four hours earlier and given her the same greeting then, Kagome had hoped Sesshoumaru was somewhere within hearing range to hear her statement.

With a final pat on the canine's head, she went into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru had in fact been within ear shot, and within the room she had just entered. And that infuriating man was scribbling down a note to stick on the fridge.

Kagome blinked and let out a small wry laugh, "You're not serious are you? I'm right here, Mr. Taisho!"

He looked up at her as if she said something completely obvious and continued to write.

Kagome crossed over to the fridge and place a hand over his. She was surprised when he visibly flinched and quickly removed her hand. She looked him over and with uncertainty asked, "Hey, what gives? What's wrong with you today?" She gave a nervous, dubious giggle, "Are you mad at me?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "You've been too wholesome for _any_one to be angry with you, Higurashi. You've acted completely perfect," he gave her a chilling smile. "A model employee."

Kagome frowned and asked incredulously, "But that's a bad thing to you?"

She snatched the post-it note from his hands and read it out loud.

"Higurashi," she altered her voice to sound monotone and cold and stared evenly at Sesshoumaru, "These are the words I could not say to you in person despite the fact that you are a mere foot away." Her eyes returned to the square note.

"'As I will be home until the week of New Year's Eve, decrease the amount of hours that you come in for. If you wish to take the holiday off, take it up with my fridge?'" Kagome read with a disbelieving tone that hiked the man's written statement into a question.

She looked amazed, "The only thing I can say, Mr. Taisho is what the hell?" She waved the post it in his face, "If you don't want to talk to me, well fine, two can play at this game!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and scribbled something down. As he brushed past her, he pressed what he had written onto her forehead.

Kagome reached, mouth agape at the post-it note, he had put on her.

She let out a muffled shriek of frustration as it merely read, 'Hn.'

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Rin and Shippou were at a loss.

They weren't sure if this was some odd game adults liked to play or if there was some blatant dislike between the two.

Dinners had been a tad…awkward lately.

Sure the two were happy that both adults now frequently joined them, but they were turning the two children into human carrier pigeons.

Kagome leaned over and whispered something into Rin's ear. The brunette sighed and said with a tone of careful recitation, "Papa, nee-chan wants you to know that she will be taking Christmas Eve off until New Year's."

The older girl smirked as her message was relayed and she put a spoon of rice in her mouth almost victoriously.

Sesshoumaru delved into his breast pocket and pulled out a now lime green pad of post-its. He scribbled something down and handed it to Shippou.

Shippou let out a sigh that mirrored Rin's, "Here, nee-chan, the old man has something to say."

Kagome took the post-it and she angrily read, "'I thought I told you to take up your vacation time with the fridge?!'" Kagome crumpled the post it and furiously tossed it at the man across from her. It landed smack in the middle of his chest.

The girl ground out, conscious that there were children present, "You're a pain in my behind, Sesshoumaru! Just wait! Jakotsu and I have been hanging out together a lot lately—so mark my words, we'll get you!"

Sesshoumaru's answer to that was to crumple a post-it note of his own and toss one right back at her.

It landed approximately where Kagome had hit Sesshoumaru, the only difference, though was that Kagome had paper attracting cleavage.

Kagome gave a scandalized yelp and crossed her arms, "Y-you!"

Rin and Shippou exchanged looks and slowly left their seats. Shippou asked the older girl as they snuck out, "Wanna go watch a movie?"

Rin nodded as Kagome fished out and consequently snapped the post it ball right back, "Rin will make the popcorn…"

Sesshoumaru had to wonder if it was perhaps too immature of him to provoke his 'employees' like this to get them to what he considered, 'back to normal.'

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"What would you like for Christmas, Higurashi?" That was the greeting that met her when Kagome next saw Sesshoumaru.

The girl eyed him suspiciously "Last week we had a post-it war and this week we're discussing exchanging presents? What is wrong with you, Sesshoumaru?" She clutched tighter at her satchel that carried Jakotsu's donated lace lingerie and matching camisoles that were going to replace his underwear _and_ wife beaters before she left that night if he acted up.

Their new pattern of driving in at the same time had stuck but today happened to be the first day that they had spent the walk up to the house together and _speaking._

"I suppose I owe you an apology for that," he murmured with an amused look as he unlocked the door and held it open while she entered. "I had been undoubtedly unprofessional."

Something Kagome had grudgingly come to love about being there the moment Sesshoumaru stepped in from the biting cold, was the effect it had on his face.

In the time it took him to take off his heavy, black, wool trench and his silky looking gloves, his face did a transformation.

His normally porcelain skin was enviably attractive yes, but when he his cheeks and nose had a light and natural undertone of rose, he looked positively…adorable.

Even if he was infuriating.

Kagome slowly slipped off her own winter jacket and mused, "I suppose it had been fun…in retrospect though."

He chuckled and took her jacket from her. Kagome laid her gloves on a table next to the closet where Sesshoumaru had placed his own gloves and mail whenever it arrived.

Kagome kept her scarf on, as she still felt a bit chilly and she rubbed her sweater covered arms, "Where's Gome?"

"With Rin and Shippou at the orphanage," Sesshoumaru answered and stepped into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"They really spend a lot of time there," The raven haired girl murmured in response as she followed him, still instinctively clutching her satchel.

After a sip of water, the platinum blond, replied, "The kids there are better influences than her classmates. I wholly encourage their visits. It gives them something to do while I finalize things at the office, anyway."

Sesshoumaru had decided and informed her through post-it a week ago, that he wanted her to come in around one-thirty. Rin and Shippou frequented the orphanage in the mornings and Sesshoumaru himself still worked so there was no need for Kagome to really be there by herself.

Kagome smiled, "I'd like to go there with them one day. I always hear such positive things about it."

The man glanced at the stove clock in the kitchen, "I pick them up in an hour. Care to join me?"

"Why are you being so civil? Should I be worried?" She touched his forehead with the back of her hand, "Are you sick?"

Sesshoumaru removed her hand, "I am not ill. It was a simple and fleeting matter of …juvenile behavior on my part."

The two drifted into a lapse of silence and Kagome finally uttered something that had been on her mind since her employ.

"I've been meaning to ask, but I really don't want to pry—I've been really curious though, and mind you, you don't have to answer this—"

Sesshoumaru leaned against the counter and in amusement he finished for her, "You wish to know if that's were I adopted Rin from, correct?"

She flushed and nodded a bit as she sat on the counter next to him.

The silver haired man shook his head, "It is only coincidental that Rin likes the children at the orphanage. She is my mother's niece."

Kagome looked over him, "Your mother?"

He nodded and continued, "I know about her family only from what my father told me and her journal accounts she left for me. Apparently, she had a younger sister she was close with. Both of them suffered various forms of heart malformations so they both vowed to take care of either's children were one to pass away. Even though it was my mother that eventually died first, she had included that vow in her will. I was her back up, I suppose, if she couldn't do it herself. So several years ago, Rin was placed under my custody."

"Both of her parents died then," Kagome asked sadly, thinking of how it must have felt for the girl based on her own losses.

"Her mother did, but her father wanted to remarry and did not want to have extra baggage. Due to my mother and her sister's combined wills, Rin was legally bound to our family, so that's where she went once things were settled in court. By that time I had moved in here, so I just set her up with a room."

Kagome felt insulted for the girl, "Her own father deserted her?" She furrowed her brows together, "That's just horrible. Was Rin alright? Does she remember that?" Sesshoumaru had to study her face at the sight of her genuine concern for the girl and Inuyasha's words seemed to haunt him at that moment.

_She's like an unofficial wife…_

But he squashed them to reply, "She only seemed saddened by her mother's death when I met her. I regrettably did not pay as much attention as I should have to her, but at this point, she doesn't even remember having had a mother since she had been considerably younger."

Kagome hugged her torso loosely and considered that information as she and Sesshoumaru conversed for a few more minutes. Eventually the silver haired man left and Kagome began to make a quick lunch for the four of them.

While she made deli style sandwiches and sliced apples, she could not keep Rin off her mind.

A part of her wished she could erase all the unhappy in Rin and Shippou's childhoods. She thought back to the red headed boy's nights of tears and of how abandoned Rin must have felt.

In her preoccupation, she ended up applying to much pressure to her knife and it slid through the apple down the length of her index finger.

Kagome winced and both objects fell out of her hand.

She grimaced at the sight of the rapidly pooling blood and rushed over to the sink. She blasted the water over the wound just as Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen.

"If you wish to leave, we should head out now." After the words left his mouth, he caught sight of the fallen utensil, fruit, and splattering of blood on the ground.

He shook his head and murmured, "I'll get the first aid kit."

Kagome smiled wanly, "T-thanks."

The silver haired man was gone for perhaps a minute before he returned with the familiar white box. He shut off the faucet and grabbed a paper towel. "Hold this against your finger and try to apply pressure to it."

Kagome let out a breath, "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Go pick up the kids and I'll have everything cleaned up by then."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes heavenward as he removed an antiseptic salve and a large bandage. "You said that you wanted to see the orphanage. This will only take a moment."

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as Sesshoumaru gently took hold of her hand and removed the reddening towel. He dabbed the lengthy cut one last time before he applied the salve and quickly wrapped it.

He looked at her, "Better?"

The girl gingerly took back her hand and nodded. "Thank you," she said softly before grabbing another sheet of paper towels and to clean up the apple. As Sesshoumaru rinsed off his hands and returned the kit, Kagome washed the knife and scrubbed the area where her blood had dripped onto.

She internally berated herself for injuring herself in such a foolish way. Mid self-deprecation, Sesshoumaru returned. "Were you finished with lunch?"

"I just have to pour lemon juice on the apples so they don't brown, but otherwise, I'm finished."

Sesshoumaru briskly walked to the fridge and brought out the liquid in question. He poured a sparse amount over the slices and slipped them into the fridge where he saw the sandwiches.

Kagome again thanked him and finished what she was doing before they retrieved their outerwear.

As she slipped it over her long forgotten over the shoulder satchel, Sesshoumaru inquired, "What's in the bag? You've refused to relinquish it since you arrived."

Kagome's face flamed up and she squeaked, "Nothing!"

"Hn." He headed towards the door as if the matter was of no consequence to him and he opened the door for her. Kagome stepped out, warily clutching her bag. Sesshoumaru smirked at her and closed the door behind him. "You hardly pull off the guise of it being nothing."

The girl did not respond, but made sure to keep a safe distance ahead of him as they walked to the car and when she slid into her seat, she kept one thigh on the bag. She doubted Sesshoumaru would invade her personal space so purposefully.

And she proved to be correct.

The slight downward push of his brow alerted her to the fact that he was annoyed that she was being so secretive.

The raven haired girl almost giggled at the sight but kept herself under check as they drove.

"So, Higurashi, what distracted you enough to attempt to cut off your finger?"

Kagome crossed her arms, mindful of said cut, and sniffed, "Someone's a little nosy today, huh. Why all the questions?"

Sesshoumaru spared her a glance, "Although this is hard to believe, that type of carelessness is actually rather uncharacteristic of you."

The raven haired girl one-handedly twirled her hair. After a moment she admittedly softly, "I was just thinking about Rin and Shippou…"

They pulled into the parking lot of the orphanage then and neither moved for a few minutes.

Finally Sesshoumaru asked, "Shall we go?"

There were times when Kagome liked to imagine that she and Sess were thinking along the same lines.

And now was probably one of those times.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The visit to the orphanage was perhaps one of the highlights of her time with the Taishos. One thing she hadn't really gotten to know about was Sesshoumaru philanthropic side.

Seeing bronze plate after plate of, 'donated by Sesshoumaru Taisho' was something almost heartwarming.

She had never been inside an orphanage before, but she had no doubt that his was perhaps the coziest one ever built. Sesshoumaru had expanded on the building to allow for each orphaned child to have a comfortable amount of personal space and even at a glance one could tell Sesshoumaru had donated enough to make it almost like a quaint hotel.

However, when he showed her around, it was not because he wanted to astound her or flaunt by showing how much he had at his dispense, it was out of regard for her genuine interest in the building. Sesshoumaru had given her a brief tour of the living quarters and their dinning hall, and then finally they came to where the children all were.

A spacious recreational room greeted them and so did a mass of excited children.

Kagome giggled as several rushed over to the tall man and began to tell him that they were being adopted. But the tone in their voices made it almost sound as if that fact were something tragic.

But one look around told her why, there were computer stations donated by Taisho Tech and a large flat screen mounted on the wall displaying popular children's shows.

Board games and crayons littered colorful tables of various sizes and cubbies that lined the entirety of a wall seemed to insinuate that a lot more was at their disposal. The raven haired girl instantly spotted Gome, sprawled in the middle of the floor.

Amidst the twenty or so faces of various ages, Rin and Shippou were a bit harder to find. But eventually Kagome was able to point them out.

A few curious faces glanced her way and asked who she was. Rin and Shippou proudly introduced her as their nee-chan and that was enough to turn a flustered Kagome into somewhat of a celebrity.

A young woman peeked into the room at the increase in commotion. She was a curly haired brunette with kind doe eyed eyes. Her height rivaled Sango's and she looked pleasantly surprised at seeing Sesshoumaru. She smiled, "Are you here to take Rin and Shippou now?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued to watch in amusement as Kagome attempted to answer an endless stream of questions. The woman gestured towards Kagome, "I see the children love your friend there, Mr. Taisho."

The man snorted, "They probably find her easy to relate to."

After a moment of seeing that there would be no further conversation, she clasped her hands together, "Yes, well it was very nice seeing you again, Mr. Taisho, however I only wanted stop in for a few minutes to see what all the commotion was."

He nodded and said a farewell before walking back to where Kagome was. He addressed the children around the girl, "If you all don't mind, I must insist on taking these three from you."

Kagome waved with a giggle as she heard groans and took Shippou and Rin's hands in hers. "Time to go Gome!" Gome rolled onto her feet so that she could follow the four.

As she left, she had to gush, "I see why you guys love being here. Everyone looked so nice."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her a bit as they placed the kids and Gome in the car.

As they drove off, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what new side of Sesshoumaru she would see next…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

At the doorway before she left later that evening, Sesshoumaru decided to stop her. His eyes glistened almost mischievously, "You never told me what you wanted for Christmas, Higurashi."

Kagome only smirked at him and tightened her scarf against her wind exposed neck, "Here's the deal—I'll tell you when you tell me what you what."

Before he could open his mouth to respond, she had taken a step down the front steps with a wave, "Good night!"

When she was younger Kagome used to hate that song by Mariah Carey entitled, 'All I Want for Christmas'. She never understood how a person could _only_ want another person, when an unstable world such as theirs produced so much to wish for. Whether it was material or not, Kagome just felt it an irrational thing to say, 'all I want for Christmas is you'.

But as she started her drive home, that was all she wanted to listen to.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kagome and Sango always went Christmas shopping early, due to Sango's dislike of procrastinating during holiday seasons.

Who could blame the brunette though; sales plus frantic last minute shoppers only equaled disaster in abundance.

The two girls had both agreed to be one of the few crazy workers who did work during the Christmas preseason, to further their nest egg financials for the end of the year. Therefore, this December morning found the two rushing to shop for those they cared for, before they went their respective ways off to work. Sango kept her arm linked through Kagome's on one side and her hand clasped tightly on her purchase on the other side.

She grinned at Kagome, "I'm beating you, I hope you know. I got my mom, Kohaku, and your mom. All you have is the creepy present for your jii-chan."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That only because you stole almost all of my ideas! I was totally eyeing that plate set for mama and Mirouku already gave Souta the game I was thinking of getting him." She clutched her gift to her chest, "Besides, the petrified pygmy marmoset skeleton I bought is not _creepy_, it's original. According to the shopkeeper it's even supposed to bring good luck."

"What I love the most is how you didn't even buy that in the mall! You went to an equally _original_ store that was behind it!" Kagome giggled and murmured for the girl to be quiet. Sango laughed, "All I'm saying is Jii-chan is just getting some really nice tea from me…or maybe some Ouija board," she snorted.

Kagome cried, "Don't you dare!" as she pulled the girl into a CD store. Imagining how many séances would be held in their poor well house outweighed her desire to see her grandfather content with his gifts.

Sango giggled and followed Kagome to the Alternative Rock section. Kagome picked up several American released CDs from before moving further down the aisle and finding a table filled with discount discs from the past decade.

The brunette suddenly realized who the music was for. "I didn't even think of that," she murmured as Kagome fished out a _Sing the Sorrow_ album. Kagome grinned, "Unlike Souta, Kohaku will forever and always be easy to shop for since he seems to like a new genre every year."

Sango smiled a bit, "It's still three to two, Higurashi and _you_ have way more people to shop for than I do."

Kagome huffed, "Not really!"

Sango grinned. They went to the register and as Kagome readied her bank card she listed, "You have my parents, your mom; let's not forget how we always get something for Buyo and Kirara. Then there's Gome, Souta, Rin, Shippou, me, Kouga…and Sesshoumaru."

Kagome flushed as she paid, "We're going split-sies on our cats and Rin and Shippou, though so that doesn't count." She thanked her cashier and put her card away before taking her bag and placing it with her boxed skeleton.

"Hey! Don't let those two touch! I don't want you unintentionally cursing my brother," she joked.

Kagome hooked her arm back through Sango's and said, "You're done, Sango. Now come on! I think I have the perfect idea for what to get for our favorite munchkins."

They spent another hour an a half shopping together before they deposited their bags in the car and decided to separate to shop for each other.

Kagome ticked off who she still needed to shop for, "Sango, Kouga and Sesshoumaru…"

She probably could hold off on Sesshoumaru's gift until she gleaned more about his interests from him.

As she walked around though, she found the perfect pair of shoes for Sango. The brunette had an enviable shoe collection, if not a shoe infatuation that she had not own up to yet. The magenta pair of heels, were at a comfortable height and had attractive flowers going up their outer facing sides, until they reached the buckle.

Sango had dozens of matching clothing that were fitting for the shoes, so Kagome quickly snatched up a pair in the other girl's size.

She jubilantly walked to the register to make her purchase. As she waited on line, she glanced at her watch to check the time. She still had half an hour before she had to meet Sango at the food court for lunch. That was plenty of time to get gifts for Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's triumphant grin was plastered on her face, until she finally saw their price when they were rung up. She winced as the shoes ran over what she had budgeted out for her friend.

But they were so perfect!

She closed her eyes and handed over her bank card. Apparently she was going to have to make time to open Sesshoumaru's checks, she mused to herself as she carried out her purchase.

The raven haired girl walked around and into store aimlessly, hoping gift inspiration would strike and soon she found herself down to her last fifteen minutes. With a sigh she did an about face so that she could head to the food court.

The girl walked by the stores and as she did she happened to glance into one of the newer additions to the mall. She had never been in there before so she decided to just glance inside to kill a little more time.

As soon as she stepped inside she saw two perfect gift ideas.

One would have been perfectly suited for Kouga. The other, she was almost certain Sesshoumaru wouldn't hate.

She groaned. Her guesstimate of what was checking account was too close to being overdrawn if she went with both items.

Kagome cursed the price tag on the shoes and cursed her procrastination on heading to the bank with nearly three months' worth of paychecks.

She rubbed her brow and her hand reached for the item that seemed to call out louder to her.

Sesshoumaru's…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The first snow was perhaps the best snowfall of the year.

Kagome arrived covered in fresh white flakes and a large grin on her face. Pajamas clad, Rin and Shippou met her instantly, "It's snowing nee-chan!"

The raven haired girl pulled a shopping bag in front of her, "And what better way to celebrate than hot chocolate and mini marshmallows? Who's going to help me set this up?"

Sesshoumaru came down hearing the excited squeals and giggles. Kagome noted he was carrying a large box.

Kagome handed a bag to each child and let them head into the kitchen while she took off her boots so she could leave them at the door way. As she slipped off her coat she questioned, "What's in the box, Sesshoumaru?"

He spared her a glance, "Rin insists on wasting electricity with frivolous Christmas decorations."

Kagome giggled and offered, "I'll give you a hand once I get those two in the kitchen their chocolate fix."

Sesshoumaru commenced to set the box that read, 'Outside lights,' on the foyer table. "No need. They're not going up today. I am just bringing the boxes down."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Why go through all the trouble and get none of the satisfaction from seeing at least some of the lights?!" She looked exasperated, "Come get some hot chocolate and then we'll wreck the crap out of your electric bill."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that seemed to explicitly say that that was in no way, shape, or form, the plan of action for the evening.

But of course, contrary to what his face believed, for four people that evening was spent detangling lights, deciphering tree assembling directions (as Sesshoumaru refused to massacre a tree simply to 'watch it die and litter his living room'), and performing nothing short of acrobatics to hang decorations.

With lots and lots of hot chocolate…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kouga nervously pulled up to the Taisho house and parked across the street, seeing as how the spot in front of the other man's house was occupied by Kagome's car.

Sango very clearly had been right in her guess that Kagome was there at the house.

The man stared out the window blankly for a moment. The inch of snow they had received had been reduced to icy patches by the rain and cold that had followed.

Kouga lifted a bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat and sucked in a deep breath. In a deeper, practiced voice, he recited, "Kagome, there's no one else that I want to bring the New Year in with. Help me start off a year to remember—I want you to officially be my girlfriend."

He rubbed his temples. Maybe that would be an insulting thing to say… After all girls had a different way of looking at relationships. Maybe she already started calling him her boyfriend and by saying that he could upset her. Or maybe she would hate his gift—or the flowers. Maybe there was a secret meaning behind the ones he chose that had negative connotations…

He opened the collar of his coat a little more and breathed, "Calm down Kouga." He suddenly got an idea.

The blue eyed male looked at the card that was attached to the bouquet. It merely read 'Merry Christmas,' despite the ample space.

He fished for a pen in the dashboard compartment and when he found one, he carefully wrote down a message that more like him. It was simple, but something he hoped would convey.

He looked out the window again, still hesitating on exiting the car.

His fingers clenched the door handle and just as he was about to pull the door open, a car pulled into the driveway.

Kouga groaned and cursed his luck at missing a chance at catching Kagome alone, "That guy hadn't even been home?"

But he had not been as lucky as he thought.

He saw the raven haired girl laughingly exit the car, a light looking, white grocery bag in hand. He heard her voice, albeit somewhat mutedly because of his rolled up windows, despite of his distance. She called into the car, "I'm telling you, this is the best thing to eat in the winter. It's great!"

The two children she looked after slid out of the car, the eldest, holding a bag of her own. And then Sesshoumaru exited and locked the car. "That is not what I worry about, Higurashi—it's your addiction to sugar that concerns me!"

The redheaded boy crossed his arms, "Stop trying to ruin a good thing old man!" Kagome stuck her tongue out and lifted Shippou onto her shoulders. "Ha! See! You're the only Debby Downer here!"

Sesshoumaru looked appalled at the title as he walked up the walkway to the house.

The brunette girl, Rin, squealed as she slid a little, "It's so icy, Papa!"

The silver haired man frowned and stopped walking and removed his car lock from his ring of keys. He held out his house keys. "Open the door for them Higurashi. It slipped my mind to salt the walkway."

Kagome brought Shippou down for her shoulders, to his dismay, and set him down, "Be careful, on the way up," she warned as walked ahead of him to get the keys. But no sooner were the words out of her mouth, did she end up, slipping herself of a thin coat of ice.

Kouga nearly flung the door open as he saw her fall, but Sesshoumaru smoothly stepped in and caught the surprised girl amidst the children's gasps.

He held her until she shakily steadied herself and after what felt to Kouga to be an eternity, she finally stopped clutching his coat and let out an embarrassed giggle. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink and she finally took the keys from Sesshoumaru.

He smirked at her and said something to her that the blue eyed man was unable to hear and Kagome hit him with a huff. As he walked over to the trunk of his car, Kagome gave one glance back at the man, before slowly bringing the children to the front door.

That moment of pure shock on the raven haired girl's face, had opened her face up like the pages of a book.

The look in her eyes as she looked into his eyes…

Suddenly Kouga knew what he really needed to write.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

**-**

Kagome opened the door only to spot a bouquet and carefully wrapped present sitting on the doorstep. Judging from the look of the flowers they had been sitting there for a few hours.

The raven haired girl raised her brows in surprise and called, "Seems like you have secret admirer, Sesshoumaru!"

In the back of her mind she had to wonder if Kagura had somehow gleaned Sesshoumaru's home address from a very bribe susceptible Jakotsu.

The silver haired man appeared behind her looked as if her voiced statement was a ridiculous thing to say until he saw the flowers and package.

He mirrored Kagome's look of surprise. "Is there a message?"

Kagome giggled and smacked her forehead gently, "I didn't even think to check." She saw a white card amidst the irises, baby's breath, and larkspur, so she picked up the bouquet.

Blood drained from her face as she read the card.

"What does it say," Sesshoumaru asked sharply, seeing her expression. When she didn't respond, he took the bouquet from her and glanced over the card.

'_Join me for a New Year's Eve dinner. I'd to introduce someone important to me, to my family._

_Love, Kouga' _

That would have been a very normal message considering who it was from. However…those words had been crossed out and replaced with one concise sentence.

'_Let's end this.'_

Kagome, in spite of her heavy winter clothing, felt herself grow cold.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. Homeward bound. I've been chapter jumping like crazy. I was writing this and coming up with ideas for other chapters, which explains the lack of update yesterday haha.

Fun little thought: during the kitchen seen I had initially written Sesshoumaru to have gone to the fridge and produced the lemon juice, (the words, 'brought out' totally slipped my mind). It stayed that way until I did edits and had a nice little laughing fit at a sudden image of Sess taking a piss to 'produce' said lemon juice (maybe because I thought yellow, idk. Maybe it's because I've been writing for twelve consecutive hours…) So yeah. Just thought I'd share.

Tell me what you think (of the chapter, not what I think about when I write).

R&**R**


	35. Chapter 35

**A.N.** Last chapter was my favorite batch of reviews I've ever received at one time lol. You guys are simply so wonderful that you make me proud to be an 'author.' Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

-

(Tsuki)

Sesshoumaru noted that Kagome spent the rest of her days afterward acting completely normal. It was as if she was unaffected by the fact that she had been broken up with via a tag connected to dead flora.

It was two days before Christmas and she seemed almost determined to play some sort of Santa's helper-like entity for Rin and Shippou.

Besides helping with decorations, she stayed later than usual to tell them bedtime stories before going home to spread undoubtedly more merriment there.

He had to question whether it was healthy.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and several days after the incident.

Today, they drove in separately. Sesshoumaru had forgone heading to work so that he could figure out how to confront the girl about her lack of emotional response to something that was damned well supposed to have one.

The children were spending their last morning at the orphanage until after Christmas, so it would just be her and the girl.

Or so he thought.

When Kagome finally skipped through the door, laden with shopping bags, she was shortly trailed by a cold flushed Sango. The brunette was carrying bags of an equal burden.

Kagome instantly beamed as she saw Sesshoumaru. "Merry Almost Christmas!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the girls and as they took off their coats. Said brow rose higher as he saw the full extent of what they were wearing. Never before had he seen such a fervent display of red and green on two human bodies.

Sango was decked out in fuzzy red boots and green skinny jeans. A lengthy tunic sweater, the same color of her boots adorned her torso and fell down nearly to middle her thighs. Her nails were painted red and the clips that held her straight hair away from her face were green.

Kagome had on a red sweater with cheerful cartoonish reindeer dragging irrationally dragging the morbidly obese man that was Santa. She had a green pencil skirt and tights and though her boots were forest green, and unlike Sango's hers were only ankle high. Rather than clips, to add more green to her attire, she had chosen a headband.

But both, despite their love of time consuming coordination, in his opinion looked ridiculous.

Considering as it was only the day before the eve of Christmas, it seemed a profligate effort.

Sango also gave him a merry greeting and the two delved into the bags that they had brought it.

Sesshoumaru stood at the doorway of the living room, simply in a fleece and pajama bottoms, as he sipped his tea and watched them. He supplied a crisp, 'Good morning,' knowing Kagome would take offense if he didn't.

Sango brought out two neatly wrapped presents from her large bag, "Where's your tree, Sesshoumaru?"

He softly tossed his head back in wordless answer and Kagome heaved two silvery boxes into her own arms.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he counted the presents, "I do very much hope you didn't spend money on a present for a dog."

Sango grinned as they brushed past him and headed towards the tree that stood proudly next to the living room television, "Don't worry we went and split the bill on it. But trust me it was worth the buy."

The silver haired man kept his post at the doorway, but merely rotated his body so that he could keep his eyes on the girls. He decided to disregard the fact that neither girl seemed to think it odd to dote frivolous gifts onto a pup.

"Rin and Shippou placed your gifts under the tree. There are three extra you two need to take as well." he said disappearing into the foyer.

Sango nudged her friend and whispered, "Do you see his present?"

Kagome blinked and gently shook a silver box in her hand, "I'm still holding it…"

The girl rolled her eyes playfully and asked, still in her low tone, "No, I mean, what he got you, Kagome."

The raven haired girl placed Sesshoumaru's present down.

There were over two dozen other wrapped and bagged presents under the tree, excluding the ones that the girls had brought in. She wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru had wrapped them all himself, but if he had he definitely missed his calling. All the presents looked like something out of a magazine.

Kagome's head started to spin out as she attempted to scan all the various names. With a small giggle, she found one addressed to her mother and her and Sango's brothers.

Abruptly the girl saw her cutely wrapped, bow accented, present from Rin and Shippou, "I found Rin and Shippou's!"

Sango, after letting out of sigh, located hers. The brunette was curious as to what Sesshoumaru would have gotten Kagome. Her eyes glanced over the presents they had picked up for the Taishos. Come to think of it, though she was also curious as to what _Kagome _wrapped up for Sesshoumaru.

She knew what the others received, sure. After all she had assisted in the wrapping.

For Rin, she and Kagome had gotten the girl two sets. One was a colorful array of nail polish and the other held flavored lip gloss. The nail lacquer came in the seven major colors, while the lip gloss came in clear strawberry, watermelon pink, cherry red, blueberry though it would go on virtually clear, and a grape scented purple gloss. Kagome had wrapped a Christmas card in with it that was in the shape of a candy cane. Her message had been: '_Merry Christmas, Rin, from Sango and Kagome. We hope you'll enjoy using these, Love always_'. And the girls had signed their names beneath the already generically printed rhyme that came with the card.

Shippou's gift was for once not on the edible side. Though he got a candy cane card too, that was where the food motif ended. The boy seemed to love Souta's talks of video games so they had purchased several PC formatted games that he could play with out taking over the living room. His card read: _'We hope you took the time to actually read this card munchkin! Enjoy the games and Merry Christmas.'_ Again both their names had been signed.

Gome's gift was a box of chew toys, because unlike Sesshoumaru, Kagome was starting to notice the suspicious, Gome sized, bite marks that lined the bottoms of his couches. Kaede had sent the raven haired girl a complimentary box of dog biscuits for the dog, so Kagome wrapped those in too.

Sesshoumaru's gift from the girl, though, Sango had no clue what it was.

'Speak of the devil.' Sango thought and giggled a bit as Sesshoumaru returned then. He was carrying an envelope and a silver medium sized gift bag.

"Higurashi… my father sent you a Christmas card. It seems he actually was genuinely taken with you." To write a card, was nothing short of a spectacle to behold with that man. If it was up to him, written word would be obsolete, so for him to write something to another person definitely said something.

He handed the stark white envelope off to the surprised raven haired girl and she took it with confusion. She looked at the bag in the man's other hand with alarm. "Did he send that as well? But I didn't even get him—!"

Sesshoumaru smirked a bit, "This, Higurashi, is my gift to you."

With a deep set blush, Kagome thanked him and took the package with a gentle voice of thanks.

Sango softly smiled a bit and in lieu of a way to make herself disappear, she said, "I'm off to my office to get some of the other presents out of the way."

Kagome looked at the brunette and smiled, "Okay. Whenever you're ready to head to Kyoto though, just tell me."

In addition to the gifts that they had, the girls had packed the trunk of Sango's car with the clothes that they would need to last through the holidays at home.

Sango suddenly groaned as she remembered something, "Shoot!" She turned back around almost sheepishly, "Which wrapper did you use on your gift to Kouga's? We're you the blue or was I?"

Kagome froze up at the name and Sesshoumaru eyes gazed with a new focus on her person.

In a low voice Kagome answered, "I was blue…"

"Okay, thanks! I'll see you later, Kags. Bye, Sesshoumaru." As Sango departed blissfully unaware of what damage she had inadvertently caused, Sesshoumaru stared down a certain raven haired girl.

Quite clearly, Kagome hadn't told Sango about what happened with Kouga. Sesshoumaru appraised the girl and tried to imagine what was going on in her head.

In a disbelief coated tone he asked, "Are seriously you pretending that nothing happened?"

Kagome shrugged helplessly, "I already bought his gift and I didn't feel like returning it." She averted his gaze, "Just like I don't feel like talking about this." She slid Inu Taisho's card into Sesshoumaru's gift bag.

"I… should start on lunch."

Sesshoumaru shook his head at her foolishness and went upstairs to start on his work.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"My mother wanted to invite you to spend New Year's Eve with our family, by the way." Kagome said softly as she killed time waiting Sango. The brunette would be there within ten minutes, so Kagome was preparing to leave. Rin and Shippou were sound asleep after a long day, which just left Sesshoumaru and Kagome to clean up after dinner. The girl joked weakly, "Apparently you really have a way with my family."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Higurashi, I realize that I told you not to mix work with your personal affairs, but exceptions can be made. There's no need to continue to put on a show."

Kagome looked frustrated as she shoved a spoon into its designated slot, "This isn't even a show… I'm not upset at all." Despite her words, large tears rolled down her cheeks, "I-I'm really not upset at all…"

The man sighed and put down the plate he had been about to place in the dishwasher. He one handedly engulfed her in a partial hug, "You're a truly foolish girl."

"I know…"

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The drive to Kyoto was quiet that year, despite the fact that they had an extra passenger. Mirouku was seated in the passenger seat that year. Ryuu and Sango's father had been talking a lot more since their children had become a couple.

That was, after all, how the Takinamas knew that Ryuu had an emergency call out of the country and Mirouku would be alone for the holiday.

So the violet eyed man was joining them on the ride home.

Not that Kagome minded, Mirouku was a good guy and he was undoubtedly funny. But every time he glanced back at her, she instantly got the feeling that he had spoken to Kouga.

Kagome leaned up so that her head was in between the front two seats, "Do you mind stopping at Chibi Pets? I saw something perfect for Kaede that I picked up on my way home from the bank the other day."

Sango smiled, "No problem, it's on the way."

As Sango pointed out, they pulled up to Chibi Pets, several minutes later and Kagome quickly hopped out.

Kagome made her way to the back of the car and pulled out a gold wrapped present. She had gotten the woman gel candles that were so pleasantly aromatic that she was sure the candle-lover would enjoy them.

She hurriedly entered the store and found the woman just as she was closing up the register.

Kagome smiled at the sight of the elderly woman and breathed, "Merry Christmas, Kaede."

The woman chuckled and crossed over to the girl, "Ye shouldn't have, dear."

Kagome hugged the woman and reveled in her warmth, "I wanted to."

"Merry Christmas to ye too, child."

_Christmas_…

The first present Kagome went to open was Sesshoumaru's. It had been a teasingly open display since she had received it and it seemed to itch for her to take it. So she did. Souta seemed almost appalled with how careful she was with removing what was in the bag.

Her mother chuckled at Kagome's antics as she gingerly slipped her hand into the bag to remove the tissue paper.

Kagome face flamed up as she pulled out the first thing she touched. Mrs. Higurashi looked amused as Kagome brought out a first aid kit. It was followed by two boxes of neon colored bandages, a thick wrap of gauze, and several tubes of Neosporin. After a moment, she had one of the best laughs she had had in awhile.

-tsuki-

As Rin and Shippou, eagerly went about opening presents, Sesshoumaru's hand pulled up the glistening present, Kagome had tagged as his. He looked at the silver wrapping for a moment and couldn't help but note the care she put into tying ribbons around her presents. He undid the bow of the tie, and carefully unraveled the wrapping.

He was met with a plain white gift box. He took the lid off.

Sesshoumaru looked at the gift. It was a dry erase board with several colors of dry erase markers. Kagome had written across the board, "Maybe this will save a few post-its. Just in case though…"

Sesshoumaru lifted the board and beneath it were various sized sticky notes in every shape from the letter S to the standard square.

Before he knew it, he was chuckling.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

**-**

"Mirouku! Tell me you're not trying to sleep in on Christmas!" Sango's voice called through the door of the guest room. After another knock, she entered the room and crossed over to the raven haired man's bed.

She shook her head at him. One thing about Mirouku was that he loved to sleep just in his boxers regardless of the temperature.

Right now, the man was simply sitting on the bed staring out the window into the snowing sky. The white flakes swirled about in a chaotically beautiful rhythm and he murmured, "_La neige... c'est très belle ici, n'est-ce pas_?"

Sango shrugged off her heavy blue robe and placed it gently over his shoulders. She laughed a bit as she sat with him on the bed, "I have a feeling that if I humor you, you'd never want to get up."

Mirouku looked her then and smiled slightly. He leaned forward so that he was leaning on her shoulder. Sango blushed a bit, "Come on, silly! My mother refuses to start breakfast without you."

He groaned but rose, looking absolutely ridiculous in her robe. "I'll be down in a moment, love."

Sango tucked her pajama clad knees to her chest as she watched him leave and she smiled softly to herself.

She honestly hoped to spend the rest of her life with that man…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The Higurashi household was bustling the day of the New Year's Eve. Jii-chan seemed extra diligent in his sweeping of the shrine and Mrs. Higurashi tidied up the house as soon as she woke up. Her family always had had the habit of starting the year off as neatly as possible, in a sort of superstition that it would promote of less cluster filled new year.

Kagome, for the first time since she could remember, assiduously set out to help her mother clean after breakfast. Whether a neat home could help clear up a life as cluttered as hers, she didn't know. But as she dusted the living room mantel she grimaced, 'Any little bit can't hurt…'

As she brought the living room to order, she came across Sesshoumaru's present. She had left it on the coffee table along with the rest of what she received.

Sango's emerald and black halter dress, Rin and Shippou's cute gift of raspberry bath popsicle bars, a gift card from Sango's parents to her favorite store, the book she had wanted but never had time to purchase from her brother, a prosperity talisman from her jii-chan, and the knitted hat and gloves from her mother…

Even though she loved everything she had received, her favorite thing was oddly enough the medical supplies she had received.

She giggled softly at the sight of them and was about bring the entire bunch to her room, when she remembered that Sesshoumaru's father had sent her a card.

Kagome dub into the bag that she was now thankful she hadn't thrown out with the rest of the wrappings.

She pulled out the white envelope from yesterday and slowly opened it.

The card was a personalized one and she guessed that the gorgeous snow covered house on the front was one of Inu Taisho's estates. The front read: _Thinking of You This Holiday Season._

But in red ink, the words, 'Sesshoumaru is' had been scribbled in.

Kagome sat on the arm of the couch with furrowed brows and lifted the card. Based on the neatness of the handwriting inside, whoever had made 'edits' was a different person.

The note read:

_Hello Kagome,_

_I hope you are having a very wonderful holiday season, Kagome. Due to my lack of literary prowess, I'll keep this brief: Sesshoumaru has a birthday coming up the fifth of January._

_Inu Taisho _

_P.S. My other idiot son added his greetings to the front. _

Kagome had to laugh at that and she tucked the card into the bag. She placed her other gifts in there as well so she could carry them to her room.

January 5th was Sesshoumaru's birthday. The girl grinned.

She most definitely had to thank Inu Taisho for that information.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The doorbell of the Higurashi house rang several hours later, just as Kagome and Souta were getting ready to hit the town New Year's festivals.

Kagome was sliding into a pair of jeans when her younger brother went to get the door. Kagome called, "If it's Sango, tell her I'm almost ready." She flung her hair into two buns on either sided of her head with glossy speckled blue chopsticks that matched the white of her tank top and the blue of her jeans.

Souta never replied so Kagome stuck her head out of her door to see what was up.

All she heard was Souta gushing about something and her mother's surprised exclaim of, "I'm so glad you decided to join us, dear!"

Kagome slowly descended the steps in sock clad feet and as soon as abruptly gasped, "You came?"

In their foyer were Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippou. The excited barking she heard outside signaled that Gome was outside and had found Buyo.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her and smirked, "It would have been rude to disregard your mother's invitation."

Kagome descended the rest of the steps and Rin ran to hug her, "Nee-chan! Happy New Year!"

The raven haired girl laughed, "It's not the new year yet, but thanks Rin." Shippou gave her a yawn interrupted New Year's greeting and Kagome ruffled his hair, "Hey Ship-chan!"

Mrs. Higurashi took Sesshoumaru's arm, "Have you three eaten recently? If not, I'd be happy to whip up something."

Sesshoumaru smiled politely, "We have eaten, thank you for your offer though."

Souta grinned, "Then come out with us to check out the festivals! They're so cool, Sesshoumaru, and they have the best fireworks!"

Rin gasped at that information. She tugged at Sesshoumaru's coat, "Fireworks, Papa!" Shippou, though he had a slightly more restrained response looked excited as well.

Kagome giggled and said, "Grab your coats, Souta. I'll tell Sango we're leaving from her house."

-tsuki-

The New Year's evening had the streets loaded with people. Some people were wearing 2007 glasses and others were garbed in beautiful kimonos.

But whatever people were wearing, everyone exuded the same amount of energy.

The first hour, the large group attempted to stick together, but eventually they started breaking into groups. Mrs. Higurashi and her father ventured out that night as did Sango's parents but they were soon lost among the crowd after being drawn to various sales.

Sango and Mirouku were dragged by Shippou to wherever there was anything with a sugar content.

Souta found a group of his classmates and left with Kohaku and Rin.

And without Kagome realizing it, she was walking alone with Sesshoumaru.

The male looked at her, "Feel free to remind me why this is an enjoyable event."

Kagome took his hand and let him away from the crowds, "It helps if you're extroverted at heart. _However_," she stressed in wake of his glare, "I'll show you what's amazing about tonight."

They walked until they reached an opening to the embankment that was adjacent to a river. Kagome stepped down onto the snow covered grass and looked up at Sesshoumaru to do the same.

After a roll of his eyes, Sesshoumaru followed her.

Kagome grinned and took off her coat, "The nice with about tonight is that there are so many people and things going on, that it almost feels like spring." She smiled brighter, "As we keep walking you'll get what I'm saying."

True to the girl's word the further along the bank that the walked, the less snow the came across and the warmer it got.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Perhaps I should trust your word in Kyoto."

Kagome laid her jacket down onto the damp grass and giggled. "Perhaps you should." The silver haired man mirrored her actions and the two looked up into the dark blanket of sky that was speckled with numerous stars.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Believe it or not, this is the first time in years that I've taken the time to look at stars."

The raven haired girl smiled and leaned back against the slope of the hill, "I actually believe that."

And then Sesshoumaru said something she hadn't expected to hear, "I enjoyed your gift Higurashi. It was very entertaining… Thank you"

She hadn't expected him to hate her gift, but she had been worried that such a wealthy man would perhaps want something extravagant.

But hearing those words made her heart flutter.

Kagome shyly admitted, "Yours was my favorite gift, to be honest, so thank _you_. I needed that laugh."

In the moonlit setting, beneath the stars and in the open air, Kagome's beating heart urged her to tell Sesshoumaru what she thought she felt for him.

What did she really have to lose?

As soon as she opened her mouth to utter the words she direly wished to say, the fireworks started up in a loud heated blaze.

Kagome's mouth quickly snapped shut.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

And then the clock struck midnight.

_January…_

Her one and only wish for New Years was that Sesshoumaru be happy. Whether it included her in the picture, she didn't care anymore.

Just having spent as much time as she had with a man like him was enough for her…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kouga had been avoiding phone calls and perhaps the entirety of his family by staying in a small twenty four diner a half hour's drive from anything he was familiar with.

It had pretty decent food and the diner acted as a refuge where he didn't have to put up a happy farce with his family or try to talk to Kagome.

A part of him wanted to apologize or just hear her say something.

After Sango had left him with that gift, he had felt like he needed to get away from things. He didn't even want to consider the reasons that would have made Kagome not tell Sango about what he did.

There was too much confusion in bringing that up.

All he wanted was to…not think. He waited for the waitress to work her way to his table so he could order his breakfast.

When the waitress finally did reach him though, she didn't ask the familiar, 'what will you be having?' Instead, she took a seat across from him called that she was taking a break and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kouga blinked in surprised, "N-nothi—"

The woman in front of him scoffed, "The hell it's nothing! You're in here almost all day! But I'm sure it'd be a full twenty four hours if there was a shower and bedroom in here!"

The girl was a fiery red head with striking turquoise eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with blue jeans. A small apron for tips was slung around her hips and she had a nametag that read, 'Ayame.'

Her oceanic eyes pierced his, "Well? You better start talking because I only have half an hour…"

Kouga propped his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his elevated hand "You really don't want to know…"

Ayame's eyes softened, "Listen. I don't waste my breaks for no reason. What's wrong?"

Kouga looked into the girl's encouraging eyes and he could not help but confide in her.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

_January 5__th_

Kagome left for Sesshoumaru's house as soon as she got out of class. She didn't bother changing out of her tan corduroy pants and purple dressy sweater or to throw her books in the dorm. Instead she hopped into her car was off.

She had woken up at six that morning to get ready and head to the grocery store to pick up supplies.

The girl was a bundle of excitement as she unlocked the Taisho front door. After checking Gome's food bowl, she instantly went about the process of baking a cake, using a Funfetti cake mix seeing as she didn't have the time to start from scratch. While that was baking she wrapped streamers around banisters and a mantels and anything she could reach. She pulled out a 'Happy Birthday' sign she had picked up and hung it where Sesshoumaru would see the moment he stepped into the house.

When all the preliminary stuff was set up, she set to work on making lunch for Rin and Shippou.

Dinner was on the back burner while Kagome worked and soon her cake was done. She shoved it in the freezer, hoping that it would cool fast with no adverse effects.

The door bell rang just as a lunch of homemade macaroni and cheese was finished and Kagome scurried to open the door.

She quickly let in Rin and Shippou and the two instantly bubbled with enthusiasm.

Kagome had briefed the two in on the fact that it was Sesshoumaru's birthday the night before. The fact that even Rin did not know when Sesshoumaru was born had to make her wonder how tight lipped the man was about his date of birth.

With all the fervor in the room, though, even Gome was catching on.

Kagome handed Rin and Shippou each a bottle of silly string, "Wash up in the kitchen and eat quickly, so I can turn off all the lights before Sesshoumaru returns."

She grinned, "When he opens the door, you guys need to shoot him with those bottles, okay?

Shippou nodded eagerly and he and Rin hurried into the kitchen. Kagome followed so she could start icing the cake.

By five o'clock they were all in place in a dark house. Gome was chewing on one of her Christmas chew toys upstairs so the three didn't have to worry about the pup giving away their locations.

A key jingled in the front door and the door opened.

Sesshoumaru walked into the foyer with a raised brow, his hand blinded searched for the lights and as soon as they went on, he was assaulted with lime scented silly string and under the bombardment of flash.

Three voices called out, "Happy Birthday, Papa / Sesshoumaru / old man!"

Sesshoumaru stood, still with brow raised as he removed a clump moist spongy string from his person.

Kagome giggled and set her digital camera to video, "On a scale of one to ten how pissed are you at your father."

Sesshoumaru did not say anything. Instead he smirked and lifted his string saturated arm and flipped off the camera.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Once Sesshoumaru no longer smelled like citrus fruit, he was actually not as mad as he seemed.

At her at least.

"I can assure that my father will no longer be sending you any mail, Higurashi," he said as he returned down stairs, freshly showered. "We are going to have a long talk tonight."

Kagome giggled as she gathered Rin and Shippou around Sesshoumaru's birthday cake. "At least let me send him these pictures! He'll love them."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her but Kagome only snapped a picture of him.

The man let out a sigh, "You're infuriating."

Kagome lit the candles with a giggle, "You know you enjoyed the silly string. Who wouldn't? Now make a wish."

Shippou exclaimed abruptly, "Nee-chan, you have to throw a party for my birthday too!"

Kagome grinned brought the boy up onto her lap, "Okay kiddo, when's your birthday?"

Shippou beamed and said, "June 30th! Don't forget okay?"

The raven haired girl's cheer suddenly dampened and she pasted on a smile. "Of course not."

She instantly looked over at Sesshoumaru who was staring right back at her.

The two of them were the only ones in that room who knew that that was entirely impossible.

Sesshoumaru leaned over the cake and the large 'two-six' candles went out.

As Kagome documented the moment with half the enthusiasm as before, she had to wonder what the man wished for.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N. **I don't know why I wanted to end it there, but it felt like a decent place to leave things off. It's turning out that my chappies are probably going to be no more than five or 6,000 words, and I definitely think that's a comfortable pace. But speaking of B-days, SB is turning four years old tomorrow! Woot!

R&**R** 'cause I love it so much when you guys do!


	36. Chapter 36

**A.N. **Happy Birthday, Simply Business! Love you guys for sticking with me and SB appreciates the b-day love lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

-

(Tsuki)

The first full week in February, Sesshoumaru noted was filled with giggling and not so secretive rendezvous between Rin and Kagome.

By Saturday, they had spent approximately three late evening together, and though her homework was impeccably done as always, he had to wonder what two girls would be doing out on the cold February afternoons.

He also had to wonder why they couldn't take Shippou.

The little red head was currently hijacking a certain man's favorite work chair—the only chair he was actually physically capable of working from his home in.

It was a revolving back leather design from overseas and had plush backing yet the right amount of firmness. He could not help but scowl as he saw the boy rocking back and forth in his prized chair as if it was some toy.

The silver haired man looked down intently at the boy, "Leave, now or I will never less you have even an ounce of sugar for the rest of your lifetime."

Of course that was a threat he undoubtedly could not go through with. But the boy did not have to know that.

And as he expected, Shippou slowly stopped abusing his chair. He waivered between stubbornly staying on the chair and getting off, before he seemed to come to a realization.

The rocking commenced full force and Shippou stuck out his tongue rebelliously. "We're four days away from Valentine's Day, old man! I'd like to see you try!"

'Enviable bravado for someone I still needed to buy pull-up diapers for until a month ago." His mind wandered to the commercials that occasionally played for them and he almost snorted aloud. 'Big kid now my ass...'

A creak from his beloved chair abruptly snapped him back to reality and Sesshoumaru picked Shippou up, "Leave and don't come back."

"But I thought _we_ could hang out since nee-chan and Rin-chan are out doing their Valentine's Day shopping. Don't tell Uncle Inu, but you're my second favorite uncle, old man."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, not at the blatant insult of being the second favorite despite the fact that Shippou only had two 'uncles,' but at the word that kept popping up.

Valentine's Day.

He placed Shippou on the floor and took his position in his chair. What could they possibly be shopping for, for _Valentine's Day_?

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kagome looked over at Rin. It was Sunday afternoon and the two had just spent two hours delving through various Valentine's Day merchandise. "Hungry kiddo? I know a great diner near by if you are."

Rin rubbed her stomach, "Rin's a little hungry after seeing all that chocolate."

Kagome giggled, "I know what you mean!" She kept her eyes on the road and asked, "But none of them are what you want to give Kohaku?"

They had visited a different store with each of their meetings, yet Rin had pooh-poohed every single premade gift on the shelves.

Rin shook her head, "They all looked too generic, nee-chan."

The girl raised her brows at Rin's sudden augmentation in vocabulary usage and had to wonder if her increased letter communication with Kohaku had anything to do with it. Out loud she said, "I agree. You know we _could_ make our own chocolate. They sell kits and molds around this time, so maybe after lunch we can pick something like that up."

"That would be marvelous, nee-chan!"

Kagome laughed softly to herself and as they pulled into a twenty four hour diner parking lot, she thought, 'Definitely the work of Kohaku.'

The two girls stepped out of the car and made their way into the dinner.

"Any idea of what you'll order, kiddo?"

Rin glanced around in awe at the Western fifties theme they had going on. Everything was red and metallic and the floor were black and white titles. Rin shook her head slowly in answer to the question and Kagome took her hand, "Come on; let's go take a seat."

As Kagome and Rin walked along the booth towards the empty ones in the back someone abruptly said her name.

"Kagome," was uttered in pure shock out of foolish instinct by the impossibly distinguishable voice that belonged only to Kouga Aotama.

Three sets of staring went on at that point.

Kagome stared almost in pure fright at Kouga.

Kouga stared with thinly veiled anxiousness at Kagome.

…And Rin stared at the two, wondering whether the Wolf-Man would end up frequenting the Taisho house again.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"Valentine's Day…" Sesshoumaru was somewhat irritated with himself that it slipped it mind what that holiday entailed.

He new only the major ones that required some contact, whether through the phone or in person or monetary expense: Thanksgiving, Christmas, occasionally New Year's, and Easter (being in America allowed Inuyasha to experience in his words, 'a second Christmas for chocolate.' Clearly the man didn't care to recognize that there was a religious affiliation with the holyday turned holiday.)

Beyond that he knew there was an insipid holiday with red and a beer soaked holiday with green (also due to his brother's wonderful method of assimilation into American culture).

Shippou rolled his eyes, "Valentine's Day was contrived out of the American's commemoration of their St. Valentine. But now it's super com-mersha-lized and people lots of places hand out chocolates!" He crossed his arms, "What'd you learn in school, old man?"

He gave the boy an even stare as he drawled, "Economics, corporate etiquette, how to pronounce the word, 'commercialized.' Forgive a petty holiday for not being on my agenda."

The red head boy stood in a huff, "You're probably just bitter because you never receive any chocolate."

Sesshoumaru thought back to all the years he had been the Chief Executive Officer of his company and the copious amounts of chocolate he would find obnoxiously overflowing on his desk once a year.

He had to wonder if there was a direct correlation.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Only after realizing that the three were becoming the center of attention for a very possibly gossip loving diner, Kagome slid onto the cushioned bench across from Kouga. Rin reluctantly followed, as the older girl had a very firm grip on her hand.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Long time no see."

Kouga rubbed the back of his head and said without hostility but with pure honesty, "Yeah, I was kind of trying to make sure of that."

'Well… that did not make things less awkward,' Kagome thought as she lifted the menu and pretended to glance through it.

However she was not focusing on the words. She was trying to think of what to say next.

Kouga looked the same way he always did. He always looked composed and playful and engaging. Even now, when she probably looked like a deer under headlights.

And poor Rin, awkwardly thrown in the middle like this… Not literally of course, since she was contentedly gazing over the menu, sitting her legs at the end of the booth, while she, herself was across from Kouga. But she knew figuratively, the girl was torn…

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but closed it after awhile. After repeating that action four times, well aware that Kouga, if not a handful of other patrons, was staring at her she quickly blurted, "You kind of pissed me off, Kouga."

The raven haired man smiled a bit wryly, "I figured you would be pissed. But I also figured I be doing you a favor…"

Incensed and indignant in tone, yet coupled with disbelief as she whispered in near hiss, "By a poorly thought out break up? Sure I wouldn't expect some elaborate affair, but even a text would have been more preferable. Or hey," she suggested with feigned realization. "You could have told me _in person._"

Kagome dropped her borderline furious tone and sighed, "And then I was pissed off because I wasn't pissed off at first."

Kouga abruptly took her hand, "Are you done yelling at me?"

"Pretty much, yes." She smiled a bit, "For the record though I wasn't technically yelling, 'cause I'm pretty sure the gossip mongers over there couldn't hear me." She tossed her head lightly in the direction an older couple having breakfast at the counter. Kouga chuckled, "Yeah, they're a crazy pair."

Kagome had to laugh, "Why are you being so calm about this? In all honesty, I'm really not mad at you—but I'm supposed to act it! Do you know how many excuses I've made as to why you can't join Sango, Mirouku, and me for a movie or coffee or whatever?"

Kouga took a sip of the mug of coffee in front of him, "You're in love with your boss, Kagome. You like me as someone you want to be friends with, not as a romantic interest."

The raven haired girl flushed wondering how transparent her feelings truly were, "But _we_'re the ones who have something in common! You've heard of the bands I listen to too, you wouldn't try to commit homicide if Jakotsu pretended to flirt with you, you _click_ in things."

Kouga leaned over and whispered, "When we kissed, did you ever get that feeling that you were kissing that guy friend who you knew was a completely straight male, but just _felt_ like one of the girls?"

Kagome cheeks tinted and she nodded lowly with an awkward smile, "Sometimes."

Kouga chuckled heartily, "I really like you, Kagome. But maybe… just as a friend. We'll break it to Sango eventually, but while we're one on one, I'm really sorry."

Kagome smiled, "Don't be. I never want to hear those words from you again." She extended her hand, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Kouga Aotama?" The male shook her hand with uncertainty and Kagome said with a bright smile, "Pleased to meet you. I hope we can be close friends in the near future and one day joke about how awful we'd be as a hypothetical couple."

Kouga smiled softly at her, "I'd like that."

Rin suddenly perked up, "Rin will have the French Toast, nee-chan!"

The older girl laughed and asked the blue eyed male across from her, "Do you mind if we join you?"

Kouga shook his head, "I've been sitting here by myself most days. Company is a pleasant change." His eyes suddenly roved towards a red haired woman who came up to take their order and Kagome had to smile as the two shared a brief bout of banter before Kouga introduced Kagome.

Sometimes life was unpredictable… but maybe that was only on the surface.

Maybe that was only when you ignored the blaring signs fate tried to send you.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

In the car, Rin asked Kagome shyly, "Is Papa your boss, nee-chan?"

Kagome buckled in the girl with an uncertain giggle, "Yeah, Rin-chan why?" The raven haired girl commenced to put on her own seatbelt and start the car.

Rin breathed out, her excitement evident, "Wolf-Man said nee-chan loved her boss."

The raven haired girl paled as Rin looked hopeful, "Does nee-chan love Papa?"

Kagome sputtered, not really knowing what she should say. She didn't want to dash the girl's hopes, nor did she want to seed any false ones. She settled with saying vaguely, "Love is something different for adults, Rin. It's complicated. And you can't breathe what happened today to another living soul—not even me!" She added in quick addendum as she thought back to that moment in the kitchen, where Shippou nearly outed her.

Rin looked sad, "Why, nee-chan?"

The girl under question drove out of the diner parking lot and started on the way to dropping Rin home. She was in no mood to see bright red hearts and similarly shaped chocolates now. "It's really complicated, Rin, trust me."

"Is nee-chan at least making Papa a Valentine's Day chocolate?"

Kagome sighed and murmured, "…We'll see, Rin."

Mentally she grumbled, 'If they make unrequited love kits, sure, why not?'

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

_February 14__th_

The came like any other winter day, but almost every male knew that that day was very _unlike_ any other day.

Valentine's Day…

Mirouku felt oddly nervous as he walked into his office. This was the first Valentine's Day that he actually wanted to spend with another person, so he had spent half the night planning.

He was so preoccupied that he almost missed the purple gift bag on his desk.

But his attention was eventually drawn to the blatantly out of place object. A smile worked its way to his face as he picked up an equally violet card attached with ribbon and a one unit hold punch.

He slipped out the card with ginger fingers.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_This is the first time I've ever even attempted to make chocolate but according to my roommate-gone-chocolate guru, it's pretty good. Since I know how much you love sweets so I made enough to send you into a sugary coma—with love of course._

_Love, _

_Sango_

_P.S. Yes, the bag is purple only because it's your favorite color… _

-tsuki-

The doorbell of the Takinama household rang almost as soon as Kohaku returned from school.

Kohaku answered the door, being the most proximate person and was met with a delivery man. The uniform garbed man inquired, "Kohaku Takinama, here?"

The freckled boy answered in surprise, "That's me, sir."

With a smile, the man placed a small brown box in his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kohaku thanked him in confusion and opened the box. It was no bigger than the size of his gaming system and it was fairly cold, too cold for the length of time it was outside.

When he opened it, an aluminum pan with a clear lid met his sights. And inside that lid was a homemade chocolate. An almost completely unflawed heart that he knew, even with out reading the card, was from Rin Taisho.

-tsuki-

It turns out they did not actually sell molds that proclaimed, 'You Have Been My Unrequited Love for Almost Four Months. Happy Valentine's Day!!'

But they did have molds that read simple, 'World's Best Boss.'

Whether Sesshoumaru would find some secret meaning in that fact that those words were set on a heart shaped milk chocolate background—Kagome would never know.

But as she handed off the chocolate to him before she left that Valentine's Day evening, she also would never know that hers was the only chocolate, out of dozens, that that man consumed that Valentine's night.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N. **Last day of updates! You guys are getting like five chapters over the span of a day lol. (I didn't budget my time well at _all._)


	37. Chapter 37

**A.N. **Yay! Three more chapters! I kind of like the shortness thing right now, because that's more realistic to me. Winter to spring of senior year is always a quick blur even if you don't want it to be, but you just know you're having the time of your life. Fall term though is inhumanly brutal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

-

(Tsuki)

_March_

It was a month that arrived far too soon.

March meant Kagome and Sango had to start packing away some of their heavier winter items to bring back with each visit. Things that would lose necessity, such as space heaters and extra comforters would follow as the month drew on.

March also meant teetering cruelly between winter and the spring students so direly needed, but couldn't fully get in March. Although it had a pretty nice break that last into April, that wasn't until the end of the month.

But for Shippou, March was the month that he and Sesshoumaru would finally get a chance to do the bonding that never happened the month before.

White Day was coming up.

Kagome had made Shippou a chocolate smiley face and Rin had given the red headed boy chocolate covered pretzels so he wanted to return the favor.

Convincing Sesshoumaru though was a different matter.

"I understand the courtesy behind reciprocating the action of giving, Shippou. It is the physical making of the chocolate that I am refusing. Would it not be the same to simply purchase something guaranteed to taste like chocolate should?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes heavenward and attempted to lift the boy out of his chair.

Shippou held steadfastly to one of the arms of the chair and yelped. "Don't be stupid, old man! They went through the trouble of making theirs so we need to make ours!"

Sesshoumaru let go of the boy, not wanting to inflict any indirect damage to the furniture. "You seem to forget that Higurashi had prior knowledge of how to cook. Need I remind you how deficient my skills are?"

The red head cringed, "No thank you!" The stubborn boy crossed his arms, "But still, we should try! That stuff comes with directions so maybe we won't have a problem. "

The problem with maybe though was that it held a fifty percent change of either being one side of the coin… or the other.

So in other words, there was a fifty percent chance that they could potentially burn the kitchen down… or they wouldn't.

There was a fifty percent chance that they could unwittingly concoct chocolate looking poison… or they wouldn't.

There was a fifty percent chance that the chocolate would come out completely fine and taste magnificent… or it wouldn't.

_Maybes_ were a load of chancing bullshit.

But when things concerned one Kagome Higurashi, sometimes a fifty percent chance was all one needed.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The diversion to keep Rin and Kagome out of the house was Sesshoumaru asking Kagome to take Rin on shopping errands that would buy them two hours' time at the least.

Tasks like going across town to hardware stores he wasn't even sure still existed would hopefully be very time consuming.

It allowed him and Shippou enough time to head to the market areas where they usually sold holiday merchandise.

The shop keeper had pointed them in the direction of the chocolate mixes and the two had gone about the task of picking out a mix.

Shippou grabbed one that was down at his height level, "Let's go with this one, old man!"

Sesshoumaru took the package from him and subsequently placed it down, "Do try reading the labels, Shippou."

Shippou huffed indignantly, "I did read it! It said 'I love you'—We love nee-chan so it's perfect!"

"It's inappropriate—" He paused and to save himself an argument, he said, "Would you give that to Rin?"

Shippou shook his head rapidly, "Eww no! She'd think I _liked_ her, liked her and it'd be awkward cause she doesn't like me like that!" He paused and looked at Sesshoumaru. Quickly he said, "But that's different…"

Sesshoumaru scanned another box and said evenly, "This is different too."

Shippou crossed his arms, "If you say so."

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Sesshoumaru smirked at bit as he scanned for the instructions on the back of the chocolate mix. When he found them he looked sternly at Shippou, "We will do exactly as the box says. Understood?"

Shippou rolled his eyes, "That's the whole point, old man! Now what's the first thing?"

"It says all we need to is 'conch the mix with the following ingredients and then temper the final product a minimum of five hours later'."

The red head's eyes widened, "What the hell does that mean?"

So perhaps all that was needed was a fifty percent chance and Sango Takinama's number programmed into a cell phone.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The days leading up to White Day were a testament to the creativity of Japanese men.

Sango parked her car in front of the Taisho household when she arrived and exited her car. She immediately went to the trunk and pulled out the electrical machine that would save Sesshoumaru and Shippou's chocolate.

A conching machine would continuously fold and turn the chocolate and help create standard chocolate texture.

Sango carried the small machine up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Sesshoumaru answered promptly and the brunette giggled at his mystified expression.

"This is what you'll use to conch the chocolate."

Sesshoumaru scoffed as he ushered her into the house, "I certainly underestimated the mechanics of chocolate making."

He took the machine off her hands and thanked him. The brunette smiled, "It's nice of you two to attempt making chocolate but you don't have to, you know. White Day used to be about guys giving marshmallows to the girls that gave them chocolate. Now anything can serve as a gift. Cakes, brownie, trinkets—it doesn't even have to be edible anymore."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, "All are of unequal effort, Takinama."

Sango was a bit surprised at the answer and laughed, "You're a chivalrous guy underneath all the, you know, intimidation."

He smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment, I suppose."

The girl grinned, "Good. If you need any more help, just call. I don't have work until later tonight."

As Sango left she had to smile.

"I'm almost completely warmed up to that guy…"

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"I still can't believe you drove all the way from Tokyo to bake a cake!" Souta shook his head at the violet eyed man in his friend's kitchen.

"How else was I supposed to find out what Sango's favorite dessert was? Besides, I'm killing two birds with one stone." He nodded in the direction of Kohaku who was currently tying on an apron. "I can take his White Day gift up to Rin when I get back."

Souta continued to shake his head in disapproval, "Isn't it a little on the embarrassing side though?"

Kohaku smiled softly and stirred a bowl of batter, "It's a little embarrassing, yeah, but sometimes when you like someone you can't help but set aside your pride…" He scrunched up his nose, "Even if it lands you in an apron…"

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

_White Day_

Kagome was reluctant to go the Taisho home. For the past three days she had been on more errands than she wanted to remember.

Half the items Sesshoumaru listed had been phased out like a CFC containing product or if it did still exist, they weren't selling the _color_ Sesshoumaru said he wanted.

It was like the man was using her to go on a scavenger hunt for archaic merchandise that was now obsolete.

The girl shuddered as she put her key in the door and opened it.

She was half hoping Sesshoumaru would decided on the spur of the moment to work over time so that she wouldn't have to take another trip to the middle of nowhere for nothing.

Kagome made her way to the kitchen suddenly it became abundantly clear why Sesshoumaru had wanted her out of the way.

On the counter was a plate with a post it note addressed to her in sharpie. The note only had her name scrawled across it but the chocolate was self-explanatory.

It read 'Thank You,' along the heart shaped white chocolate.

He had made her chocolate.

White Day had completely slipped her mind. She had never expected Sesshoumaru to ever respond to her chocolate.

But he had and as she looked at the impeccably done form, she felt her eyes pool with tears.

He was impossible to fall out of love with.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N. **My shortest chapter ever but, I really liked it too much to keep adding to. Next chapter is definitely longer and chapter after that is twice as long.

R&**R**


	38. Chapter 38

**A.N.** Two more chapters after this! Very exciting. I'm not even pausing to read reviews until the next chappie goes out but thank you for reading and taking the time to respond!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

-

(Tsuki)

_April_

The beginning of spring, April housed a sense of new life. It was the month where spring decided to unveil itself in the most refreshing of ways.

"Before the rain completely ruins them, you should go take Rin and Shippou to see the cherry blossoms." Kagome spoke up one night at dinner, "My family and I went last weekend in Kyoto and it's a great way to spend bonding time."

Sesshoumaru looked incredulously. "I've spent an hour in a field full of pumpkins. I think I've bonded outside with Rin enough."

Shippou cleared his throat noisily. "And what about me, old man? You barely spend time with _me_! The only time we ever did anything together was when we made that chocolate. And we were in the kitchen the whole time!"

Kagome giggled, "See, Sesshoumaru, take them out for a picnic or something."

Rin piped up, "But nee-chan has to go too!" She pouted, "_You_ haven't bonded much with us either lately."

The raven haired girl slowly brought her fork to her mouth.

She had probably been a bit preoccupied with moving her things back home and she was guessing it showed. Plus, Souta and Kohaku had spent their Spring Break with them so she was more than a little drained.

The girls had driven to Kyoto at the end of March and when they returned to Tokyo, they had more than their newly washed laundry.

And those two boys were giant balls of energy.

Ending with a relaxed picnic a week later had been just what the girls needed.

Rin snapped Kagome back to reality with a playful huff, "_And_ nee-chan has been very spacey lately."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "She's always been that way. It's only worse now." He smirked at the girl who grinned sheepishly. "Okay, okay. Now that we're all very blatantly aware of my inabilities to concentrate," she glared a little at Sesshoumaru, "I propose a picnic and I know just where to go!"

She smiled wider and winked.

"I'll take care of everything, Sesshoumaru; all you have to do is drive."

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

True to her word, Kagome arrived that weekend, carrying a large wicker picnic basket. She supported some of the weight on her hip as she rang the door bell.

Sesshoumaru opened the door, dressed not quite how one would to go on a picnic—unless of course pajamas were his normal outdoors wear.

He looked at her as if she had two heads, "Were you actually serious?"

Kagome's jaw dropped down and she sputtered, "Y-yes! Go get dressed, mister!" She waved her hand at him and urged, "Go!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her as Kagome huffily pushed him inside, "You act like you're allergic to sunlight or something. It's finally nice out and some fresh air will do you good," she said definitively as she put down her basket and gave him one final push she grunted, "Comfortable jeans and an I-don't-give-a-damn shirt!"

Rin and Shippou ran from the living room, Gome in tow, at the sound of the noise.

The redhead cheered when he saw the picnic basket, "I knew the old man was wrong when he said that you weren't taking us out to see the trees!"

Kagome blew a breath of air into her hangs, "That guy!"

Rin embraced the raven haired girl and murmured into the fabric of her jeans, "Rin is glad nee-chan did plan a picnic."

Kagome ran a hand affectionately through her hair, "Apparently you're the only one. At least you're actually wearing clothes though." She rolled her eyes at the image of a pajama wearing Sesshoumaru that was still stuck in her head.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Whites and magentas swirled all around them as Sesshoumaru pulled up to the park where Kagome directed him.

"This is one of the MNU's nature preserves. It's completely open to the students, though no one really has time to go here with that much with exams around the corner."

She opened her door and a gust of wind tossed around her thick hair.

Sesshoumaru let the children and Gome out of the back seat and went to the trunk to get Kagome's ridiculously large picnic basket out of it.

Kagome took Rin's hand and giggled, "Let's go pick a tree!"

Rin soaked in the enthusiasm and chirped, "Okay, nee-chan!"

Shippou hooked on Gome's leash and grinned, "Let's go follow them, girl!" The two broke out into a playful run and Sesshoumaru was left to bring up the rear.

The two girls had not gone far though. They had chosen a tall, impressive tree that had a nice patch of shade beneath it.

Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to catch up so that she could take the basket from him and lay down a large blanket from within it. She sat on the edge of it and set to work on bringing food out.

She, with some help from Sango, had made a picnic style lunch for the four and packed a Tupperware container with dog food for Gome.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that leaned against the tree trunk while eating appetizing food was cozier outdoors on that breezy yet warm April day.

Kagome smiled and looked over at him, "I see you're enjoying yourself. Reluctantly, of course…"

Sesshoumaru only smirked at her a let his eyes rove around the expanse of the park. It was a striking sight.

He felt as he did that New Year's Eve as he gazed up at the stars.

Kagome Higurashi was a girl who seemed capable of bringing him out of his comfort zones in ways he never thought possible.

And he didn't dislike it either…

The sunlight over the field slowly lessened more and more with each passing moment.

Kagome did not take note as she too had taken up leaning against the tree and had dozed off, Sesshoumaru was off within his reveries, and children at play never were considered observant, so when the sky opened up on the field, everyone was caught unawares.

Kagome jolted awake and Sesshoumaru rose quickly to the sound of pattering rain and squealing children. "I suppose I can safely guess that you didn't check the weather when you were planning this impromptu trip?"

The raven haired girl laughed while shaking her head, "I suppose you can."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and murmured, "I suppose this is a sign to head home."

Kagome pulled his arm and dragged him under the brunt of the shoulder, "C'mon, Rin and Shippou are having fun—live a little and let's join them!"

For the first time in perhaps the entirety of his life, Sesshoumaru was forced to play in the rain…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The last Tuesday of April was a sad one for Kagome.

It was after her last exams day where she finally had to face reality.

She had been checking things off her mental list of things that needed to be done before she left.

And she was finally at the bottom.

"Hey Sesshoumaru…" She sucked in a breath, "We need to talk." Kagome gingerly knocked on the door to his study. When he gave her the green light to enter she stepped inside the room. He pierced her with a look that partially irritated that she was interrupting his work, and yet grudgingly relieved at the same time.

Kagome felt awkward under his gaze. She rubbed her arms slowly and his raised a brow, "You may begin speaking at any time, Higurashi."

The girl took in another deep breath and looked up at him with saddened eyes. "I'm giving you my two weeks' notice."

The room was eerily quiet then.

Kagome did not know what to say and for once neither did Sesshoumaru.

It was as if her saying the words out loud suddenly made them real.

Of course both had known that she was leaving…

But to Sesshoumaru, it had been one of those things he had long since decided was better not to think about. It was something for him to disregard, lest it make him come to realizations he was still too obdurate to come to.

Now her leaving was abruptly official.

Sesshoumaru knew he had to be the one to break the silence so he murmured, "I see." He stood, feeling the need to get away from his desk. It felt too cramped now. The man rubbed his brow, "When do you leave?"

Kagome wet her lips, "My graduation from MNU is the first Sunday of May. My flight is the following Tuesday because I landed an interview with a company in Boston."

The silver haired man felt minutely relieved that she wasn't entirely disappearing out of range. He inquired quickly, "Do you have a place to stay there?"

Kagome looked taken aback by the question, "I figured I'd rent a hotel room for awhile or something. I hadn't really thought abo—"

"Tell Inuyasha you will be arriving and he will be happy to let you stay with him until you need to." Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Do you want his number?"

The raven haired girl ran a hand through her hair, "I don't want to intrude—you said he lived with his girlfriend and with Sara and everything, I'd just be in the way."

He scribbled down his brother's number on the one of the post it notes the girl had given him so long ago. "Consider it."

He felt as if he was trying to will her to take the offer. Like her staying with Inuyasha would be as if she never had to leave his world. When Kagome's hand slowly took the digits, he almost smiled.

Kagome tucked the number into the pocket of her jeans. "I know I've complained a lot since I started working for you, but you've been really great to work for Sesshoumaru." She had to will herself not to spew word after word of what she truly felt. She knew if she started up she would begin weeping as well.

And she didn't want to lose her composure, while she still had two weeks left.

She smiled at him and joked before he could say anything, "I'll try not to get sappy on you until I really leave." In trying to change the subject, Kagome asked, "Anything you need me to do until then?"

Sesshoumaru's next sentence almost broke her heart. "I'll need you to find your replacement."

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"I can't do this Sesshoumaru! I can't _interview_ people! I can manage _getting_ interviewed—but it's totally not the same the other way around!"

Kagome was practically hyperventilating in the kitchen as she protested to a borderline concerned Sesshoumaru.

"I placed an ad in the paper—shouldn't that be enough?"

Sesshoumaru firmly gripped her shoulders, "I'll guide you through the few interviews. I am trusting your judgment over mine in this, so do try to calm down."

Kagome looked up at him, "That's way too much pressure… Why don't you let Rin and Shippou choose—they'll end up spending the most time with her." She paused, "Or him…"

"They are going to be biased and unresponsive and you know that. You are, however, for the most, part a decent judge of character." He looked her up and down and pursed his lips slightly and said again, "For the most part…"

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I wish Sango wasn't going to grad school. I'm happy for her and everything because she's heading to an amazing school—but this would be so much easier."

Rin and Shippou liked Sango and could get used to her as the replacement. A complete stranger though?

'She'd have to be frikkin' Marry Poppins…'

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and Sesshoumaru said, "We'll deal with the circumstance we have." He looked at the clock. It read five minutes to noon.

"The first candidate will be here momentarily. Are you ready?"

"Not really…"

"That will have to do. Come on." He took her arm and led her to the living room. He sat her down and said, "This will be a simple dialogue, so try and keep it together. Think of it as a discussion."

Kagome nodded and breathed deeply as the doorbell rang.

-tsuki-

"What made me consider the job? …Uh well," the girl smacked her giant wad of gum and continued in her breathy, whisper of a voice, "I like kids and… houses. I live in one…"

Kagome drew her lips into a thin, forced smile. Under her breath, she said, "Oh she's wonderful, Sesshoumaru. Absolutely marvelous."

Sesshoumaru glared at her, "Need I remind you who placed the ad?"

The woman giggled, "You guys are talking a lot… Does that mean I get the job?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and before he could say anything to the girl, Kagome rose and quickly shook her hand, "I'll be in touch."

-tsuki-

"I've babysat before, so I think I'm definitely qualified for this position."

"And this was before or after your incarceration…?" Sesshoumaru drawled as he read the man's resume.

"A little before..." He let out a chuckle, "You could almost say one thing let to another!"

Kagome shook her head slowly, "That's not funny…"

-tsuki-

"Kagome-chan!"

"Jakotsu!!"

"No."

-tsuki-

Kagome let out a sigh as the last person left for the day, "Today sucked. Everyone was either under qualified, too scary, or you refused to let them into your house."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples as he shut the front door and returned to the living room. He murmured, "It was only the first day. I'd like to hope that things will gradually improve."

Kagome giggled, "I can't believe you're the optimist for once."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and murmured, "I cannot believe you're so difficult to replace."

He took one look at Kagome and left after that minute span of gaze.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N.** Thank you all for reviewing and staying with this real delightful disaster, (DD humor anyone?) But seriously I'm really excited and working hard to meet my own goals.

R&**R**


	39. Chapter 39

SB May

"_Our year began with the awkward realization that we were now the top of the top. The first day back here, everything almost felt like it new again even though we were seniors. We had climbed our way up in high school only to have to do so again. That's all we've done all our lives. Our journey has only gone up. And that's where it will continue to go. We haven't reached the summit yet, by any means. While it may have seemed like this was the end all, when we arrived as awestruck seniors, it wasn't then and it isn't now. This is only where we realize how much further there is to go. It won't always be easy… There'll be times where we will need to stop or feel it impossible to keep climbing but in those times what we should really be doing is looking back at our progress. Even the smallest achievements can look beautiful and inspiring from afar._

_MNU's class of 2007 has been my second family, my greatest friend, and a driving force behind the person you see standing before you. This university has given us all so much. We may not have appreciated that or thought so one hundred percent of the time, but we should have. Although we leave each other from today forth, this will always be our common home to return to._

_Thank you…"_

Kagome and Sango looked dazzling that May afternoon for their graduation ceremony. They were garbed in white caps and gowns and as they walked down the grassy aisle, flanked by the family and friends of the hundreds of men and women in their grade, they seemed to stand out.

MNU was a school of over ten thousand students, so the graduations were separated by school. The overseer of the school of business school held the proceedings, outside, in front of the building where the bulk of their classes were held.

Three students spoke that day, the class president, a thin male with an ambiguously sexed voice with short brown hair, Sango as the summa cum laude speaker, and Kagome with the closing testimonial.

The class president spoke of how it had been an honor to serve his body of students and the diplomas were handed out.

Each name was called in its entirety and slowly but surely the name was uttered and everyone had a sense of accomplishment never felt before.

"_Everything from now on is not a matter of failing or succeeding. It's about proving that we are a class of leaders. We have not spent four years of our lives in the school with arguably the most intimidating professors on MNU's campus to be anything but that. We have struggled to never settle, we have struggled to finally get the chance to wear these caps and gowns. While we stand here together today, let us be grateful for this guidance, drive, and knowledge. Let us recognize the opportunities that come with it. We have been imparted with a legacy that is something to forever cherish and use. So use it well and go as far as your life can take you. I wish each and every one of you the best in your chosen paths. _

_Let us now turn our tassels proudly as we join the ranks of Motoori Norinaga_ _alumni._"

Those were the words that closed the ceremony before the caps were thrown the graduates proceeded to march after their professors into the crowd.

Kagome stepped out of line as soon as she saw her mother. The girl grinned and waved her diploma.

The tearing dress sporting woman handed her a colorful bouquet of flowers and embraced the girl tightly. "My first college graduate! I'm so proud of you."

Kagome laughingly thanked her and let out a breath that seemed to release all the academic stress that had built up over her four years.

She was a college graduate…

Souta, dressed up in off white slacks, a button up, and a tie, gave her a hug, "Congrats, sis! You were amazing up there."

Kagome thanked him and ruffled the boy's hair before she moved in to hug her grandfather, "I hope I didn't put you to sleep there Jii-chan…"

The elderly man smiled and joked, "Granted there was no talk of youkai, I hung in there pretty well. Commendable job, dear."

Kagome grinned. "Where are the Takinamas?"

Souta gestured vaguely to the other side of the line of graduates. "Somewhere over there. We arrived here kind of late so we couldn't all get enough seats sit together."

Mrs. Higurashi took Kagome's arm as people began dispersing, "That wonderful young man and his children are with them."

Souta and jii-chan followed the two as they crossed over to the other side and Kagome instantly smiled as Sesshoumaru silver hair caught her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was wearing a nicely fitted pinstripe suit that accented his lithe body and contrasted nicely with his skin.

Rin, dressed in a flowing light blue, spaghetti strap sundress, called out Kagome's name and the crowd that was composed the Takinamas and the Taishos turned around. As the three families became a crowd, Sango instantly went over Kagome to congratulate the other girl. Kagome tossed an arm around the girl, mindful of he flowers, "We did it!"

The two laughed and Kagome sighed, "I can't believe we're here…"

Sango smiled sadly, "I know."

Kagome suddenly giggled and winked, "Here comes your boyfriend…" The brunette whirled around and saw Mirouku with his father coming in the direction of the two.

The raven haired girl slipped away after exchanging greetings and hugs with Ryuu and Mirouku to find Sesshoumaru again.

She found the male conversing with her mother.

Kagome nervously cradled her flowers a little closer as she approached him. He graced her with a smile when he saw her approach, "Enjoyable testimonial, Higurashi."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled suddenly and took out her camera from her purse, "You two stand together… I barely took any pictures, today!"

Kagome slightly flushed as Sesshoumaru drew in closer but smiled as her mother snapped a picture.

Rin and Shippou rushed over, each wishing to be in a picture with the girl and both determined to have their way. It was not long before the brunette mother pulled Sango into the impromptu photo session. By the time Kagome and Sango finally went to return their caps and gowns to the building, they had been in more photos than they could count.

As the two walked together, in the white dresses they had worn beneath their gowns, Sango smirked impishly, "By the way, Kagome, where's Kouga-kun? You would think he would make time to be at one of the most important events of your life."

By the sardonic note to her tone, Kagome deadpanned, "How long have you known?"

"We work together—in the same office! I've known for awhile, now." Sango shrugged, "Besides, Mirouku and Kouga are really close friends too."

"Why not say anything?!" Kagome asked in exasperation and laughed, "I would literally sit up at night and think of ways to tell you."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I was waiting for _you_ to tell me. I didn't want you to think I was going relationship-nazi on you or something now that you two are 'friends' and all now. But since you're leaving in two days, I figured you were planning on taking that to your grave."

Kagome giggled, "Get serious."

Sango stopped walking and looked at her, "Okay. Here's me being serious: You like Sesshoumaru, I think he likes you too. Tell the idiot or you'll both regret it…"

The raven haired girl blushed intensely, "You don't know that for sure, Sango—there would have been signs or something." She shook her head slowly, "Yes, I like him, but I don't want to leave with his rejection clouding up my thoughts."

"But you're fine with living with not knowing?"

"…Slightly…"

Sango groaned and hugged her, "Whatever you do, I support you and love you. But that doesn't mean I won't worry about you."

Kagome slowly hugged the girl back, "Don't start saying your good byes, now! I barely made it through our speeches—I don't think I could handle any more today."

The brunette sniffed a bit and laughed, "I really don't want you to go, you know that right?"

Kagome's eyes pooled with tears, "I know…"

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Ryuu catered the festivities for that night. He invited everyone back to his home for dinner and dancing for the evening.

Kagome felt as if she was heading to a somber event as she rode with Sango and Mirouku. Mirouku murmured, "_Mon Dieu; une sourire, s'il vous plait!_" Sango couldn't help but notice to that the man reverted to French at random times. Like in the mornings when he was half asleep or when he was anxious that he'd have two sobbing females on his hands.

But the male was right.

It was a happy occasion.

The brunette smiled softly, before pretending to pout. "Happy? That's all you get."

Kagome giggled and leaned back against her headrest, "No more frowns, okay, Mirouku? I'll try extra hard tonight."

Mirouku chuckled softly at both girls, "You both act as if this is the end of your seeing one another."

"This is the end of us sharing most of our lives together. We don't exaggerate if we say, 'we've been through it all,' because we _have_," Kagome murmured.

Sango shut her eyes tightly, "Ugh…Quick! Subject change or I am breaking the smile rule."

Mirouku smirked a bit, "So Kagome, do you think we should try to hook up my dad and your mom? I think I could get use to you calling me 'onii-chan.'"

The two girls burst into a fit of laughter that Mirouku managed to keep going until they arrived at his home.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

There wasn't really as much dancing as there was dining, when they reached Ryuu's outdoor patio. Sango's parent's hit the dance floor during a slow song. Kohaku and Souta were the only ones left to hear another of jii-chan's tales as Ryuu asked Kagome's mother to dance after a while.

Mirouku and Sango had a laugh at the look on Kagome's face, when her mother accepted the offer with an embarrassed giggle. The raven haired girl gave them an incredulous, 'there's no way!' glance and nervously sipped her glass of wine as she watched the two closely.

The violet eyed man shook his head, "I don't know why she seems so opposed to us being siblings, love…"

Sango scrunched up her nose, "Because it's way too weird to think about! That's why. The three of us would be legal siblings!"

Mirouku smiled coyly, "Is that a proposal, love?"

Blood rushed to the brunette's face as she realized what she had implied and she looked for Kagome for a rescuing remark.

Instead the girl stood and excused herself with a wink, "I'm going to go talk to Rin and Shippou. I think I'm going to get my good byes done with today before I have the chance to really let everything settle in."

Although Sesshoumaru had looked as if he wanted to pass on Ryuu's invitation, Shippou was irreparably attached to the idea of free food. So the trio had attended, following a safe distance behind Sango's car.

Kagome walked up to them and thanked them for coming to her graduation. Rin beamed, "Rin can't wait for college. Nee-chan looked like an angel in her gown!"

Shippou nodded, "You're speech was pretty good too, Kagome."

The raven haired girl was tempted to leave and down a glass of wine and trying her attempt over. She shakily said, "T-thank you."

Looking into their faces, her resolve broke.

Sesshoumaru seemed to sense her original intent and said to her, "Stop by tomorrow. I will have spoken to them by then."

Kagome paled slightly but thanked him. She tried to chat with the two children as if all was alright, but she knew that after tomorrow… Nothing would be…

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kagome arrived around noon to the Taisho house. She and Sango had spent the morning stripping their apartment bare so that a new group of seniors could move in for next fall.

It probably hadn't been the best thing to do before heading over to the Taisho house.

She could feel the tears already behind their ducts, poised and ready.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Sesshoumaru gave her a soft smile as he opened the door for her.

And the dam controlling her tears broke.

Just as she had done twice before, the foyer and living room held signs of farewell. Kagome fell into Sesshoumaru's chest sobbing, "You huge inconsiderate, jerk! I'm not even in your house yet and I'm crying."

Sesshoumaru managed to coerce her inside before he closed the door. Gome barked excitedly as the raven haired girl came into the pup's view. She was followed closely by Rin and Shippou who looked devastated.

Kagome furiously rubbed her eyes, "This sucks!"

Rin wordlessly wrapped her arms around the older girl, "Please come and visit, nee-chan."

Kagome calmed down and said, "I'll try, Rin-chan."

Abruptly Shippou refused to look at the girl. In an angry tone, he yelled, "I hate you! You're a stupid liar!"

Sesshoumaru sharply reprimanded the boy, but he ran upstairs with wailing sobs, ignoring every voice that called to him.

Rin looked up at Kagome and then told Sesshoumaru, "Rin will to talk to him."

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry that I couldn't handle this better and that I couldn't find my replacement."

"Are you sorry that you're leaving?"

Kagome shrugged and gave him a tear stained smile, "I don't know…"

Few moments in her life had been sadder than those fives minutes.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Sesshoumaru smiled wryly as he stood outside the dorm room and waited for her to return with her luggage. He would have stepped inside, but Sango was reaching decibels he had never before heard with her tears. The brunette had been in far to depressed a state to drive Kagome let alone herself, so the raven haired girl called the one person who _would_ be able to. "You're still leaving, I see," he murmured as Kagome opened the door.

The girl nodded with a fake amount of cheer as she rolled along a large red duffel that matched the color of her eyes, "Yeah… I can't miss my flight. I don't want to be late for my interview. After all," She scrunched up her nose, "I'll be cutting it close even if nothing goes wrong."

"So your decision is final?" Though it was less of a question than it was a statement, Sesshoumaru appeared irked that he was basically repeating himself.

Why was he stalling her so much? Kagome felt a few new tears prick at her eyes. "Y-yeah, I mean there's nothing really keeping me here, now that I've graduated." She instantly regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth.

Sesshoumaru shot at her, "Family? What of them?"

"They understand my choice," Kagome could only reply evasively.

"Even with Sango and Shippou?"

Why was he trying to give her a reason to stay?

Kagome laughed shakily, "Sesshoumaru, why are you doing this now? My flight—?"

"And Rin?"

Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks and she looked away. In a soft whisper, she said.

"You're being so unfair right now, Sesshoumaru." She tensed up abruptly. She suddenly feared that he would ask about himself.

She had once described herself as someone who had known what direction that she wanted to head into since high school. But with those words, she had also thought that perhaps she was simply moving just because she was too afraid to turn back.

This job had been her motivation for years. But one word from him and she felt like none of it would matter anymore.

Every since November, he had suddenly become someone that she could only think about. He was the something more important than the planned out future she had had for six years.

Her tears increased when his mouth opened. But the, "and myself?" never came.

Kagome closed her eyes as he instead said, "You're right. My apologies. Are you ready to go to the airport?"

And she felt cold. It was as if her heart had ceased to beat as realization struck.

She gave an inward rueful laugh. 'Why would he include himself… After all, he was just an employer. Our relationship was just… It was simply business.' She wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah." she managed finally, "Thanks for offering to drive me, by the way."

The drive there was silent, filled solely by the sound of the engine and an occasional sniffle from Kagome.

He helped with her luggage until she arrived at the baggage claim and both the bags were handed over.

Her last words to him were, "I'll call you when I get there."

And then she had awkwardly stuck her hand out for a handshake. "Thank you for everything."

That brief moment replayed in his head and he wondered if it was unavoidable to feel the way he held… He even wondered if he could have changed that moment.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's plane leave by the window of the food strip of the airport. He sat there, sipping a steamy cup of tea, he couldn't remember ordering.

_When had she become such an inimitable force in his life?_

_Was it so long ago that he couldn't even remember?_

He closed his eyes, finished the rest of the contents of the cup and walked away.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Inuyasha chewed Kagome out the second she walked through the door, "That's how you let things end?! You had nothing to stay there for, my ass! Bullshit! I can't believe you're even _trying_ to pull that on me!"

Kikyou tried to calm her boyfriend down but the male was relentless in his exclaims, "I mean he trusted you with Rin—a living breathing person that he didn't resent! I wouldn't even trust you with my plants and I don't even like half of them! If you needed any proof that he's head over heels for you then there it is!"

Kagome sighed, "My interview is tomorrow; I won't risk all of this for because of your plant theory, Inuyasha."

Kikyou placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and said consolingly, "Though he could have worded it better, Inuyasha is right. You should have taken a chance. Sesshoumaru doesn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve."

Inuyasha sniffed, "The man keeps it in Fort Knox for Christ's sake."

For the first time, since Sara had been there, she exited her room without being forced, "Do you even love him, Kagome?"

Kagome face flamed up, "Sara?!"

Kikyou cursed under her breath, "Did we wake you?" Though by the tone of her voice and the look she gave, Inuyasha, that 'we' was all completely pinned on the blond.

Inuyasha gave a frustrated throw of his arms and went into the kitchen to get a soda.

Sara smiled and slowly took a seat on the couch, "Don't worry about it Kikyou. This is important." The woman looked at Kagome and said softly, "Answer the question, please."

Kagome nodded her head and said sheepishly, "Against all reason, I do…" She looked flustered, "He's the only person I know who can be a complete prick and still make me this crazy…"

Sara looked at her, "Then why are you hesitating?"

"I owe this to my family."

Kikyou sighed with exasperation, "But don't you owe this to yourself to at least tell him how you feel?"

Shippou mother stood up again as Inuyasha stepped back into the room, "If you don't get this job, take it as a sign that fate knows what more important to you than the things you have yourself believe."

Inuyasha took out his phone and muttered, "If she doesn't get the job huh?" He looked up at Kagome, "Where are you going again?" He took a swig of his soda as Kagome answered, "I'm interviewing with Izayoi Industries—but I want you having no part in anything!"

The silver haired man sprayed a mist of soda over the living room floor and the two females in the room paused.

Before they could say anything Kagome smiled and shrugged sadly, "Sesshoumaru doesn't feel the same way, so why even bother? I'm fine with this. Please don't worry. Really…"

She sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "I'm fine," she repeated.

And a part of her truly believed that.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kagome hopped out of the shower the next morning and immediately got dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white button up. She threw a matching blazer on and after sliding into a pair of sheer stockings, she put on black heels.

She planned on skipping breakfast that morning, but Sara caught her on the way out of the bedroom and murmured, "It's been awhile since I've had to force someone _else_ to eat, so I'll keep this brief: head to the kitchen. No one will bother you, Kagome. I promise." The woman smiled, "You haven't said a word about my son since you arrived and that's all I've wanted to hear about."

It was only the three women for breakfast that morning and as Kagome ate scrambled eggs and Turkey bacon, she could help but feel her nerves settle. Talking about her time with Rin and Shippou, no matter how things ended, just felt good.

The feelings lasted even on her drive to Izayoi Industries.

When she stepped into the luxurious office, a secretary greeted her.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome felt a bit surprised that the woman knew her name but with a slight nod she acknowledged her presence. The woman smiled and said, "We will see you now."

The girl led Kagome to a large office. The heavy looking door was closed, so the woman, opened it for the raven haired girl and gestured inside, "Good luck."

With a smile the woman waited until Kagome was inside before she closed the door. Kagome jumped at the loud noise and looked around.

The room was spacious and lit solely by the ceiling length panels of windows that took of the entirety of a wall. There was a sole desk, slightly cluttered and covered in… wrappers of candy bars. A tall leather chair was facing away from the desk as if someone had left in enough of a hurry to spin it around.

There were two filled book cases in the room and a file cabinet, but Kagome did not find any of that to be important.

What was important was the fact that she was alone.

"Did the guy step out?" She groaned and rolled her eyes heavenward, "Just my luck!" She went back to the door and turned the knob.

Only to find herself locked in. "What the hell?"

The chair abruptly rolled around and Kagome's heart nearly flipped into her throat as she saw someone who she never imagined that she would see again.

His silver locks glistened under the rays of sunlight and his painfully familiar smirk adorned his face. Sesshoumaru was dressed in one of the suits, he knew so how to so impeccably pull off and he was sitting right in front of her.

He picked up something from the desk and read from it. "Kagome Higurashi: age twenty one. Applying for a junior executive position. Graduate of the class of two thousand seven with an impressive business school rank. Recommendations from very respectable professors—"

"What are you doing here?" Kagome finally found the words to voice the question that her mind had been screaming at her to ask ever since she saw his face.

"Apparently thorough research is not something you can add to your resume." He leaned back in the chair and chuckled a bit, "Izayoi is the sister company to Taisho Tech. This is Inuyasha's company."

Kagome leaned against the door, "But why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru stood and scoffed, "Perhaps I took this as a sign that I will not be able to get rid of you."

The raven haired girl blushed, "But how did you know I applied?" She laughed a bit, "I know I'm asking a ton of questions here but Sesshoumaru I'm confused as fuck.._._"

"My father decided to remember why your name sounded so familiar. He was the one who proposed your name to Inuyasha's Human Resource department. He called me with that information after you left. And if the silent treatment from Rin and Shippou wasn't enough, Inuyasha left quite a few messages for me as well."

Kagome opened her mouth and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "But that does not answer why I am here, correct?"

The girl nodded furiously and as he advanced she sank lower. She had wanted to keep the upper hand in the conversation but with each word uttered from his mouth, she knew she who would stay in control while they were within that office.

The man squatted down in front of her as if he were mocking her. He drawled, "You tell me, Higurashi. Why am I here? Guess"

Kagome shrugged. Was she actually supposed to know the answer to that? After all, she was so genuinely confused. In a blatant guess, she asked, "Did Inu Taisho decided to make the company checks biannual?"

Though he said nothing to affirm or dismiss her answer, she knew she was incorrect. "You know, I spent half of the nine months you were under my employ thinking that you were certifiably insane."

Kagome looked affronted, "I've never threatened to financial cripple you pal! Don't get me started on some of the stuff you've said to me! You were—and still are—a very sadistic man, Sesshoumaru." Kagome threw a punch from where she sat, but the silver haired man caught the appendage and refused to relinquish it.

Sesshoumaru continued, "You managed to turn the entirety of my existence upside down." He scoffed, "I've never been confused about anything in my life—yet you barged into my home with your dog and suddenly I was confounded almost every time you opened your mouth. Your personality alone would have made me fire you numerous times had you stepped foot in my company. For some reason however, you ended up stepping into my home and now I cannot imagine it without you."

Kagome closed her eyes and said shakily, "I know I'm goofy and loud and sporadic… I get carried away a lot, and sometimes—well almost everyday I make some sort of mistake—fee free to stop me at anytime here, Taisho."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and asked, "But what, Kagome?"

She looked at him sadly, "But I'm not a toy or a perpetual maid… I'm not some ornament for your home, Sesshoumaru!"

"I am not asking you to be any of those things..."

Kagome shook her head exasperatedly, "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" _Don't get my hopes up!_

"I am here, Kagome, because Inuyasha took something very important to me that I came to get back."

He took her chin gently and turned her face towards his.

Kagome suddenly met his gaze and asked almost in a whisper, "If it was so important, why the hell did you let it spend an ass load of money on one helluva long flight?"

He said to her with a soft but grim smile, "It took some time to stop being stubborn and admit to something I've probably known for awhile now." Before she could say anything, he smirked, "Realizing that you're in love with a neurotic wreck is pretty hard to swallow. Perhaps your insanity is contagious."

"Would you believe that I waited eight months to hear you say that?" she murmured in a breathless whisper.

Sesshoumaru used the door as support as he closed the distance between them.

Before their lips connected, Kagome grinned and murmured teasingly, "So I'm guessing I didn't get the job, then…"

Her only answer was Sesshoumaru's mouth pressed against hers.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. -Giggle- Our little Sesshoumaru is all grown up! He's finally admitted his feelings for our favorite heroine.

Should I end it here or post the epilogue? There are almost 6 hours still left in SB's B-day farewell so I'm weighing my options.

R&R


	40. Chapter 40

A.N. Happy Birthday Simply Business and Goodnight! This is your final chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed EVER and thank you for the reviews from the last chapter: 1kenshinlover, Pearl Knight, Ayjah, sandy03, Jay_chAn, PoisonIvy, noodles579, WiccanMethuselah, blueinugurl89, kit, Tales Reign , L M K ii T S U N E , UchihaSakura2007, chocolate, KimFlake, Animerai, Wabbit Phil, maire 53, TruGemini , Micah Rapp Cullen, sweetest angel , sakurawishes (this is as of 8:19 pm according to ffdotnet so I truly apologize if I miss any times.) Without further ado… here's the Epilogue!

**Question: Why didn't Kagome apply to Taisho Tech?** She hadn't heard of it before meeting Sesshoumaru and she had planned to go overseas because she felt there would be more money in it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Simply Business**

_Chapter Forty: _

Epilogue

-

(Tsuki)

_July 25, 2009_

Kagome stuck a key into a lock of her second home for the last year.

As the lock clicked into place, Kagome smiled softly as she glanced up at the building.

Chibi Pets…

Kaede had passed away almost two years before. It had been a peaceful, albeit unexpected death. After all, she always had the air of a woman that seemed as if she'd be there forever.

Kagome laughed a bit in reminiscence of the woman. She had probably cried everyday for weeks after she had found out. The raven haired girl slipped off her bright red uniform.

There was so much that she had that woman to thank for.

Her employment…

Putting up with her naming the ferrets…

And leaving Chibi Pets to her…

Though the list went on. Perhaps the most important thing on it, though, was that the woman indirectly supplied the setting for her life to begin.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Intense blue eyes greeted her as she pulled up to her home. Kagome grinned and hopped out of her car as quickly as she could. "Kouga-kun!"

They had long since put the time behind them and things between them had flourished like they were supposed to.

He moved over to her car door and embraced her, "Finally! I've been waiting forever for you to show up!"

The girl giggled and gave him a look, "Yet you still sound like you're in an amazing mood. What's up?"

Kouga reached into his dark jeans, "I finally worked up the balls to buy this."

Kagome flung her arms around his neck at the sight of the velvety ring box. "Finally is right, you giant idiot! Congratulations!" She laughed softly and smacked his back lightly, "I thought you two would never get married!"

The male blushed and said in a sheepish tone, "You of all people should know how bad I am at this stuff, Kagome."

The girl rolled her eyes and gave him a joking nudge. "According to Mirouku, though that was never dating, 'it was a monstrosity.'

"Speaking of Mirouku," he grinned mischievously, "Is Sango really as huge as he says?"

His ice blue eyes flashed with humor as he thought the brunette. She was on maternity leave for the summer so he hadn't seen her transformations. He only heard of the time at lunch from the girl's husband.

Kagome snorted, "She's bigger! I love the girl but she is one impressive human blimp. Twins are brutal."

Kouga chuckled, "I guess I'll see for my self. I'm heading there next." He looked at his watch, "Mirouku told me to get there anytime before nine because that's wifey's bedtime apparently."

Kagome smiled and hugged the man again, "Come visit again soon okay? Everyone's finally starting to warm up to you, so you don't have to wait outside anymore," the girl said in a coaxing manner.

Kouga raised an incredulous brow and Kagome huffed, "Shippou didn't mean to pants you! He… fell! The kid's clumsy," she excused it lamely.

The blue eyed man's eyes sparkled, "All I can say is, Ayame and I would love have you over for dinner anytime." He winked as he waved and walked over to his car, "She's gonna need someone who's not hormonal to plan a wedding with."

Kagome giggled as she called out a goodbye and waved after him until he left.

As soon his car was out of her line of sight, she entered her house with a soft smile.

Once she was fully over the entry way rug, she found herself engulfed by large, muscular arms.

Kagome squeaked and couldn't help but laugh as the man attached to those arms kissed her neck, "Well hello to you too!"

A chuckle emitted from the man that tickled her somewhat, "From the window, you know, it looked like you accepted that idiot's proposal."

"First off," Kagome giggled as she attempted to wiggle free out of the arms that held her, "I think _this_ ring," she held up her left hand so she could wiggle her ring finger, "is a testament to the fact that Kouga and I both wholeheartedly believe that we are an abomination when under romantic pretenses." She smiled mischievously as his lips curved into a smirk of their own. "And secondly…"

"Hn?"

"It's only cute when I call him an idiot, Sesshoumaru." Kagome finally pried herself free from his grasp with a final grunt. She placed her hands on either side of his face and said softly, "If it's any consolation, it's too much fun being married to you to ever want to change that…"

And she meant that. She couldn't even imagine why she wanted a corporate desk in a stuffy office—albeit it was run by her very fanatical brother-in-law, it still wasn't her life.

She would and forever would belong in a pet shop and… in Sesshoumaru's home.

Admittedly, it had taken Rin and Shippou some time to forgive her. Rin had taken about a full twenty four hours before she finally embraced the girl, a tearful, but ecstatic mess.

Shippou on the other hand… It wasn't until the thirtieth of June when she shot him with silly string before executing his elaborately birthday party for her to be welcomed her back.

She smiled and planted a sweetly short kiss on Sesshoumaru lips and murmured, "Now, where are my hellions?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Attempting to cook dinner…"

Kagome scrunched up her nose, "Even Gome?"

"Technically, she was acting as a booster seat for the dwarf when I last checked it, but by now she's napping."

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband's torso. "You do realize that your worst nemesis is in elementary school right?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a smirk and after a moment took her hand in his, "They've been waiting for you…" He pulled her gently after him and Kagome laughed, "Subject changer!"

As they stepped into the kitchen Kagome, had to smile as she caught sight of the two that had been a part of the final push that resulted in where she was now.

Shippou grinned, "Hey Auntie!" The years had hardly changed him, granted he was a tad better mannered, he was still everyone's believed little trouble maker. He came up to stay with the Taishos during the summer months, but that was the only time he lived in the house.

Sara had beaten her cancer for what they all hoped would be a final time. However the woman was still far from reestablishing a life in her new Massachusetts setting.

While he was with them though, he still slept with his mother's teddy bear that was almost three years old.

Kagome smiled at the boy seated at the kitchen table that held so many memories. She joked as she went over to ruffle his hair, "I'm still at awe at how I managed to train you to actually make a decent meal. I thought I'd be doomed to forever to be your personal chef." She smirked at Sesshoumaru, "You truly bagged yourself a real miracle worker."

Sesshoumaru snorted and muttered, "A real something," underneath his breath as he took a seat next to Shippou.

Said redhead stuck out his tongue playfully and he pushed out a chair for Sesshoumaru, "I'll try and not see the hidden insult in that Auntie… " Kagome stuck out her tongue right back as Shippou asked the platinum blond, "Hungry, old man?"

Sesshoumaru had to wonder how Kagome was 'Auntie' and even Inuyasha was reverently referred to as 'Uncle Inu,' yet time had done nothing to dwindle the hellion's use of his favorite title for him. He actually spent Shippou's visits wondering if he should dye his platinum locks another color.

Rin giggled and took off her apron as she went to embrace the raven haired girl, "Welcome home, mama!"

Kagome returned the hug with a smile.

Rin…

She had simply blossomed in front of their eyes. She had become a beautiful teenager and grown considerably through the years.

Occasionally she would even rejoin Kagome at the pet shop. Instead of being the timid girl who would peek in to look at the puppies, she was now the owner's daughter who worked part time on weekends.

"It's good to be back!" Kagome placed a kiss on the girl's forehead and glanced at the time, "Do you still want me to take you to the movies tonight or are you being picked up?"

Sesshoumaru, who had taken up the proffered seat, raised a brow, "Movies?"

Shippou almost laughed as Sesshoumaru instantly became alert. Rin girl blushed a bit and murmured vaguely, "Um hm."

"I see." The silver haired man drawled, "With whom will you be going with?"

Rin blushed even redder and Kagome answered for her with a giggle, "Kohaku, who else? It's a double date with Souta and his girlfriend."

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes and abruptly missed the days when the freckled boy lived a lengthy drive away as opposed to in the same city. But no, he had transferred to go to high school in Tokyo, undoubtedly to be closer to Rin. He lived with Souta, who in turn was forced to follow, in Mirouku's old room at Ryuu's house.

Rin supplied, as if to alleviate her father's irritation, "Mirouku offered to drive us, so I won't need a ride."

But the thought of the indulgent and slightly perverted man being that night's chaperone did nothing to make things better.

Kagome patted the girl on the back, "Why don't you go get ready while I calm that beast over there."

Rin threw her a grateful smile and after planting a kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek, she rushed upstairs.

Kagome sat at the table and touched Sesshoumaru's hand, "Your paternal anger is showing."

"I am not angry… I am thinking."

Kagome scoffed, "I thought you liked Kohaku! We had this conversation before, remember?"

"Hn. Indeed. I _do_ recall that. You seemed _very_ knowledgeable about him back then."

Kagome held up her left hand, "Who am I married to again?"

Shippou looked at Kagome and scrunched up his nose, "Whenever you guys argue now, I get worried. If you two are about to get mushy then_ please_ give a warning so I can leave."

Sesshoumaru smirked and grabbed Kagome's arm. He promptly pulled the raven haired girl in for an impromptu kiss and said in a guttural tone, "Leave."

Shippou's cheeks inflamed and he bolted from his chair, "You suck, old man!"

Kagome smacked him on the arm and with a laugh she pulled away from him, "Don't use me to get back at Shippou, you ass!"

Sesshoumaru simply chuckled and by the glint in his, she was positive there would be numerous occasions where Shippou would end up regretting ever attempting to get the two together.

Kagome looked over at the silver haired man that was now the other half of her life. It was still frightening sometimes to think about how she felt for him, this polar opposite of hers. They were so different on the surface…

But the days that they would end up finding that they had things in common, even small things like discovering an odd yet mutual dislike of escalators—those were always her favorite.

The young woman took his hand and looked at his marriage band, "Are you ever tempted to go back to that farm and waving these bands in Kagura's face?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and gave her a look, wondering why she was so hung up on a woman he had never even considered dating… He quipped, "Is that your way of making vacation plans for October?"

Kagome giggled and said coyly, "Why wait? How about a spur-of-the-moment trip to the country?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to mull over the inquiry for a moment and Kagome bit her bottom lip as she waited for a response.

The platinum blond abruptly stood and snatched her out of her chair. Kagome squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall down. Sesshoumaru smirked at her, "No stopping for gas this time.."

He stepped over Gome, who lay asleep on the living room floor, on his way out.

Gome…

By no standards of height could she be considered a pup.

She had grown almost taller than Shippou and as she lay there napping, Kagome and Sesshoumaru absentmindedly wondered if that dog knew what she had started.

All the plans she had set into place and the drama she had set forth. She was the reason two strangers had met out in the rain only become husband and wife.

A golden retriever with the influence to turn business into love.

Kagome Higurashi Taisho.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. OMG! I'm like crying. I did it, I'm done, and I am so _sad_. Thank you for reviewing the last chapters of this story, I love you guys totally and completely for supporting me and this crazy, crazy, _crazy_ story.

When I finish my other stories though, I want to edit this and perhaps publish it in all its entirety when I deem it a decent enough investment (I'm hoping no later than the time I'm twenty). Since I love you guys tons and you were the kick in the rear to keep me writing SB, I'd so completely be up to sending reviewers free copies.

So if anyone interested, **email me at the address in my profile_ (email addresses don't appear in review =[_****_)_** and I'll try and make a email list to keep you posted on SB, the book.

Love,

Mika


End file.
